Fonttale: Waking the World
by specialminds
Summary: Papyrus continues on to save the world and wake his fallen brother Sans and his first stop is the local cemetery, he planned to dig up the bodies and turn them into Fonts, but things don't go as planned. To make matters worse, his stupid friends got in trouble with some Fonts and now he and Flowey must rescue them before they get themselves killed. It's gonna be a looong night...
1. Chapter One: Dead and Gone

**Fonttale: Waking the World**

 **Chapter One:**

 **Dead and Gone**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is the SECOND part of the Fonttale series. If you don't read Fonttale FIRST you won't understand what's going on here. Also be aware that there's MENTION of baby death. This story is a MATURE RATED HORROR STORY as WELL as a comedy and so the humor is DARK. If you're squeamish, have a weak psyche, or can't stand it when people have different morals then you do, DO NOT read any further. Like the tags CLEARLY say, there is blood, gore, violence, etc. If you can't handle that, go read a My Little Pony story.

For those of you who've grown OUT of diapers, enjoy.

Also, and I can't believe I actually have to put this note up here, please wait until the whole story is up before leaving a bad review otherwise your complaints may become invalid when a certain chapter comes along and you'll look like a jackass.

* * *

 **"Nyeh! Nyeh!"**

 _CUFF!_

 _CUFF!_

 **"*Huff*"**

 _CUFF_

 _..._

 _..._

 _CHIK!_

 **"You know Brother, it'd be nice if you lent a hand every once in awhile,"** said Papyrus leaning on his shovel. He wiped the sweat off his skull with a gloved hand and smiled down at his brother. It had been a couple hours since he and Sans left the Underground and Papyrus had spent almost all of them climbing down Mt. Ebott. He was exhausted, but with Sans having fallen down, he couldn't afford to rest.

The stars were out now and the moon was luckily as bright as his brother described. The Horror Font needed that light too if he was going to finish this job.

 **"Alright, finally. Digging takes forever without those automated machines you were talking about. Nyeh heh heh...god this sucks."**

You'd think digging up human corpses would be an easy task, but no. Disguising himself as one of the human children using his font and stealing a shovel was a piece of cake, but those hateful humans decided to bury their dead _six feet_ under the earth. Six feet! The skeleton had been digging forever trying to reach them...but something was wrong in this cemetery.

Papyrus bent down and rubbing the dirt off the casket, pulled open the lid only to find the same thing he'd been finding all day, emptiness. Another casket was absolutely empty.

 **"Another one?! Are you kidding me?! That's the fourth one!"** Papyrus stared down at the empty coffin in disbelief.

 _What on earth is going on here? Why is every box I find completely empty? I KNOW humans bury their dead here, so...why?_

Papyrus sat near the dirt mound he had made and covered his face with his hands. Sans lay in the grass beside him motionless. The cool wind felt nice against his bones, but it did little to change his mood.

 _Is this cemetery completely empty? Are all the bodies being moved to another cemetery for some reason?_

 **"No, no they wouldn't rebury the boxes, that makes no sense!"** said Papyrus loudly.

 **"WHO'S OUT THERE?"**

 **"*Gasp!*"** Papyrus's head shot up in surprise, as a male voice rang out somewhere in the area. A small beam of light snaked its way along the grass, lighting up a couple of tombstones.

 **"I SAID, WHO'S OUT THERE?"**

Papyrus quickly jumped down into the grave and put his brother into the casket before jumping back out. Using his font to disguise himself as a raven, he sat on top of the tombstone of said grave, waiting to see who would appear.

A human in black wearing some kind of badge and what looked like a radio, approached the brothers carrying a flashlight. Seeing Sans in the grave, the human shook their head. **"Another activist digging. God damn it...that's the fifth time this week!"** He turned around and scanned the area with his flashlight. **"HELLO? IS ANYONE OUT THERE?"**

 _Is anyone dumb enough to answer you?_

The human shined his flashlight on Papyrus, but the skeleton stayed where he was. The only thing the human saw was a raven and as long as Papyrus kept his focus, that's all they WOULD see.

 **"HELLO?"**

 _Maybe if you didn't shout, you'd find the person you were looking for._

 _Stupid creature..._

The human looked down at Sans, shining the flashlight onto his hoodie. **"I should probably get someone to rebury this guy, buuut I should also be getting a raise for all the crap I've been putting up with this week."**

Papyrus stared at him incredulously from his perch.

 _Is this human serious?_

 _They're obviously in charge of security around here, yet they think they should get a raise? For failing in their job for...what did they say?_

 _The fifth time this week?_

The human turned and began to walk away, unintentionally angering Papyrus further.

 _He's really leaving isn't he?_

 _He's going to leave without reburying the body, OR calling someone else to rebury it?!_

 _Unbelievable!_

The tall skeleton glared at the human from atop the tombstone, gritting his teeth. His anger was beginning to take control of him again. He knew he really needed to see someone about that, but he knew if he did he'd lie to the person trying to help him when things got tough. No one could help him but himself...or another Font.

Papyrus wasn't particularly an angry person, his rage was just too extreme during the rare times it reared its ugly head. There were actually not many things that bothered him, but he DID have his triggers. He couldn't stand laziness for example. It was okay if SANS was lazy; he had a depression problem and was a Font that needed more sleep than most, but this human...

 **"*Sigh* I need a drink. Something strong. There's only so much stress a man can handle..."**

 _HE'S GOING TO DRINK WHILE WORKING?!_

Another trigger was people not taking their work seriously and/or intentionally breaking their job's rules. This man had unfortunately, done both. Papyrus couldn't keep his mouth shut anymore.

 **"Shame on you, Human. Shame, shame, shame. ALL of the shame-"**

 **"WHO'S THERE?!"** The man spun around quickly, searching for the voice that had scolded him, but found no one. **"I'M WARNING YOU! I HAVE A GUN!"**

Papyrus laughed from his perch. **"Nyeh heh heh heh heh! Volume Human! You'll wake the dead...Nyeh heh ha ha ha!"**

 **"COME OUT, RIGHT NOW!"**

More laughter. **"Now why would I do a thing like that? Sounds a bit dangerous, don't you think?"**

 **"I AM AN OFFICER OF THE LAW AND YOU WILL FOLLOW MY INSTRUCTIONS! COME OUT AND PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD! NOW!"**

 **"So bossy...you don't have many friends, do you?"**

 **"I'M NOT GONNA TELL YOU AGAIN!"**

 **"Does that mean you're going to leave? How...unfortunate."**

The officer swung his flashlight around wildly, drawing his gun. **"I-I have a gun! I will shoot you if you don't come out!"**

 **"...What?"**

 _CLICK!_

He cocked his gun, much to Papyrus's amusement, and pointed it towards where he THOUGHT the Font's voice was coming from.

 **"I SWEAR I'LL USE THIS!"** His arm shook as Papyrus's aura heightened his fear tenfold.

 **"On what?"**

 **"ON YOU!"**

 **"But you don't know where I am!"** exclaimed Papyrus smiling and laughing once more. His anger was totally gone, replaced instead by joy as he watched the policeman turn around in frightened circles.

 _I should probably end this now though. If he's like the children and knows about Fonts-_

 **"WHERE ARE YOU?"**

 **"Quiet Human, I'm thinking."**

 _If he's like the children and knows about Fonts, he might hurt Sans thinking he's me or something._

 _Of course he'd have to calm down and actually THINK first..._

 _BANG!_

 _BANG!_

 _BANG!_

 _THUD!_

 _Or he could just shoot randomly into the dark._

The officer, seeing a shadow, shot three times in that general direction, scaring the birds nesting in the trees nearby. **"GOTCHA'!"**

Papyrus turned his head towards the direction of his shots, surprised. **"You got SOMEBODY, but uhhh...it wasn't me. Nice shot though."**

The man stood dumbfounded. **"Th-that wasn't...wasn't you?"** He asked, lowering his gun.

 **"I'm afraid not-"**

 _BANG!_

Before Papyrus could finish his sentence, the officer put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger. A spray of red painted the nearby tombstones and he fell to the grass, dead.

It took a few moments for Papyrus to register what had just happened. The human had apparently killed himself, but for what reason he knew not.

 _Wow, that human was uuunstable._

Papyrus got down from his perch and dissipated his illusion. **"At least we're not leaving here empty-handed, right Brother?"**

Sans said nothing.

Jumping into the grave, Papyrus carefully picked up his unconscious sibling and jumped back out. He smiled, feeling proud of his jumping ability.

 _THIS is why spikes are better than conveyor belts._

 **"What Font do you think he'll turn into Sans?"** asked Papyrus. He took off his glove and approached the officer, hopefully.

Sans didn't answer, he lay over Papyrus's shoulder as quiet as when they were on the mountain.

Placing a hand upon the body, the Horror Font began sending his magic into it.

It didn't take long for the officer's eyes to open.

 **"Wh-where am I?"** He asked, sitting up dazed and confused. **"Who are you?"**

Papyrus didn't answer, instead he took out Sans' FontSearch and pointed it at the newly born Font.

 **"Wh-what are you doing? STOP THAT!"** The Font freaked out and scrambled to his feet as the green light from the FontSearch scanned him. He took off at blinding speed, heading for the fence of the cemetery.

Ghastly Panic: The Hysterical Font

Attribute: Horror

Type: Verbal

Ghastly Panic, although not of the Physical type, is one of the fastest running Fonts in the world. Distrustful and easily terrified, they use their impressive speed to run away from anything and everything that they deem even the tiniest bit strange and/or frightening.

Because of this Font's extreme Panophobia, it is difficult to have a conversation with them or even approach them, as they can spread their paranoia through their aura and even inflict massive hysteria on a wide scale. They live solitary lives in secluded places and reside in houses that they themselves tend to build. Sadly, despite their amazing carpentry skill and fast pace, they are unsuitable for any job.

This Font however, is not always friendless. In fact some of them, contradictory to their nature, will seek out dangerous people in an attempt to befriend them in order to feel safer. Note that this personality trait is rare and attempting to befriend Ghastly Panic is not recommended. There have been reports of the Font attacking those who don't keep their distance and even of the Fonts dying of fright.

 **"Augh, this Font is useless! What the hell are we to do with a paranoid Font?!"** Papyrus sighed and put the FontSearch away. He took it back out when he remembered that the officer had shot someone nearby. **"Wowie, I almost forgot about them!"**

Listening quietly for any noises, Papyrus walked towards whoever had been shot, treading lightly. He knew the trigger happy human had to have attracted a few curious eyes; those gunshots after all, had been _loud_.

 **"Stay quiet Sans. Don't make a sound."**

 **"..."**

Creeping amongst the tombstones, he at last saw a shadowy shape on the ground a few meters away.

 _Please be a human..._

It was.

 _Yes!_

They lay in the grass on their back, a bullet hole in their chest.

 _Oh, they only got hit once. I guess the law human wasn't that great a shot after all._

The human in the grass was VERY odd, at least compared to all the humans Papyrus had seen on the streets. He knew enough about them now to tell that this one was most likely a woman, but...

 **"Why is she** ** _wearing_** **that?"**

Papyrus picked her up by her shoulders to get a better look at her. She was wearing an elegant black lacy dress that reached just above her knees, a black veil, and freaking high heels. Black high heels with straps.

 **"Who wears something like this while breaking into a cemetery?"** asked Papyrus to no one.

It was strange. The last thing you wanted to do was wear high heels in a cemetery; the loose soil would swallow up the heels, causing you to fall onto your face every three steps. The fact that her dress was so short was weird as well, as most humans were bundled up in heavy coats; the back of her dress was even cut. It was some kind of...oval shape.

Papyrus moved her long blond hair out of the way.

 _Yeah, that's an oval shaped hole. Totally made on purpose too._

 _What's the point of clothes if they don't keep you warm?_

 _At least her shoulders aren't bare, the woman has SOME decency._

The only suitable thing she appeared to wear was the veil, but due to the rest of her outfit it only served to make her look like a slutty widow, if there was such a thing.

 **"God, she's trashy. Isn't she trashy Sans?"**

 **"..."**

 **"If you ever bring someone like this home, I will be VERY upset. You're better than this."**

 **"..."**

Papyrus didn't like the idea of waking up the disrespectful harlot, but he knew he needed to do everything in his power to help Sans, even the things he didn't want to, or he'd regret it for the rest of his life.

 _First things first though; I'm going through her things._

 _Why the hell is she dressed like a lady of the night in such a sacred place?_

The woman's purse lie nearby, black of course. Spilling out the contents revealed makeup, a wallet, pictures of people Papyrus didn't know a picture of the officer that had shot himself, and a bottle of pills. What interested Papyrus the most though were a pair of black gloves and several cards with her picture on them, each one looking slightly different and carrying different names.

 _Why isn't she wearing the gloves?_

Something in him said that this woman was probably not the best person in the world.

On closer inspection, he noticed that the cards not only had different names, but different information as well.

 _These last three cards here say, "identification."_

 _..._

 _Well, well..._

Papyrus grinned at the corpse. **"Am I to assume these pills are deadly, Margret? That's probably not your real name is it?"** He picked up all of her belongings and put them back in her purse. **"Is it wise to bring you back, I wonder? You don't seem like a very honest person, my dear. What do you think Sans?"**

 **"..."**

 **"Well if you've no objections..."** Papyrus put his hand on her head, instilling her with magic. **"Wakey wakey, wicked witch..."**

The young woman opened her eyes and looked about her. Seeing the tall skeleton she immediately narrowed her eyes and stood up, brushing the dirt from her dress.

 **ERROR...NO INFORMATION AT THIS TIME. PLEASE UPDATE YOUR FONTSEARCH OR CONTACT YOUR NEAREST CAPTURE FACILITY IMMEDIATELY. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO ENGAGE THE SCANNED FONT.**

 _Ah, that's right._

 _This FontSearch is over nineteen years old. It probably does need to be updated._

 **"I don't recall giving you permission to scan me."**

 _Wowie...I IMMEDIATELY hate her! Impressive!_

 **"I don't recall asking for it. Stay where you are or I'll retrieve you,"** said Papyrus, updating his FontSearch.

 **"That's no way to speak to a lady-"**

 **"That's no way to speak to your betters. Stay silent until this is finished."**

The young woman smiled and walked around Papyrus as he watched the screen, dragging her fingers across the back of his battle body.

He didn't react.

 **"Who's that draped over your shoulder there, tall, dark, and frosty?"**

 **"That would be my brother and if you value those fingers of yours you'll keep them to yourself, minx."**

The woman raised a brow. **"Minx? Such an old fashioned word...how old are you exactly?"** asked the Font picking up her purse.

 **"What does it matter?"**

 _Come on, hurry the hell up!_

 **"I like a certain type-"**

 **"I'm not on the market,"** said Papyrus curtly. **"I'm not for free either. Just because we're both Fonts doesn't mean I'm your doppelganger."**

The woman frowned at the skeleton and leaned against a nearby tombstone, crossing her arms.

Normally Papyrus would be a gentleman during first meetings, but he didn't like people who used their looks to get what they wanted. They reminded him too much of Mettaton.

Where did she get off, putting her wretched little hands on him before introductions? Did she think he was just gonna fall head over heels for her if she bat her eyelashes and spoke every sentence in a seductive tone?

 _Revolting hussy._

 _She's got a lot of nerve._

The young woman moved her hair out of her face and began rummaging through her purse. Probably looking for clues as to who she had been previously.

 **"Oh dear, well...that explains your attitude,"** she said smiling at the IDs. **"You've been through my things haven't you?"**

Papyrus said nothing.

 **"You should know it's rude to go through a lady's belongings..."**

 **"I'll keep that in mind when I come across one,"** said Papyrus, still watching the screen.

 **"You're really upset because of who I was in the past? I don't remember my past Skelly; I'm a whole new person now."**

 **"I very much doubt it."**

Fonts tended to mirror a human's personality or cause of death. This wannabe seductress was probably a lewd Horror of some sort, but Papyrus had to make sure.

 **"You can jump out of a plane and doubt you'll hit the ground but-"**

 **"I thought I asked you to be quiet?"** Papyrus turned to glare at the woman.

 _I'm losing my patients._

 **"I thought I told you no?"** said the Font, smirking at the skeleton.

 **"That I don't recall, but I'm sure if you HAD had the gall, there would have been consequences,"** Papyrus let his eyes glow to illustrate his point.

 **"You don't scare me tough guy-"**

 **UPDATE COMPLETE.**

The FontSearch screen returned to the main page and Papyrus noticed that new tabs had been added. Lore, Video, Recharge, Family, Abilities, and Radar.

 **"Finally, I was worried about the battery life on this thing. I'm guessing it's solar powered...?"**

 **"Is it done? Oh good! Let's see how dangerous I really am."**

Black Widow: The Seductive Font

Attribute: Horror

Type: Poison

Always scantily clad, Black Widow enjoys luring their victims in with their charm and then poisoning them through intimate means. Black Widow is a female exclusive, meaning only females can obtain this font. Black Widow typically seduces their chosen victim and kills them after marriage, meaning their font build-up is very slow.

Highly intelligent and manipulative, they can rival most Verbal Fonts in charisma, however they do not have the ability to attack or mold a victim's mind. Physically and magically weak, they rely on trickery to survive making them invaluable as detectives and interrogators.

A Black Widow's taste in fashion depends entirely on their personality, but it is always stereotypical. A Black Widow that acts like a dominatrix will dress like one at all times for example, making them easily mistakable for Virus Fonts.

Extreme caution is advised.

 **"Physically and magically weak huh? I guess I won't be killing you after all."**

Papyrus turned back at her.

 **"Oh what's that look for? I was only kidding. Besides you already knew I was a naughty girl..."**

 _Gross._

 **Poison Fonts**

 **Poison Fonts are Fonts whose ectoplasm is extremely venomous. The appendages they create with their magic can kill on contact with the skin and what's worse is their ectoplasm can also be used in the form of a gas.**

 **Although they can kill dozens of people at a time, their venom is currently being studied for medicinal purposes; their venom is actually poisonous to not only humans, monsters, and animals, but bacteria and viruses as well. They themselves are immune to any and all types of poison to date, including radiation; this makes them wonderful in jobs that require them to handle toxic materials.**

 **Because they rely on their venom most of the time, they are usually physically and magically weak. They prefer to befriend or seduce their victims rather than fight. Because of their non-violent tendencies they have evolved to become the second most intelligent type of Font to date.**

 **Parasitic Virus Fonts can have trouble with Poison types due to the fact that** **their toxin will pass to the parasites and viruses that enter their body and kill them, making it impossible for Virus Fonts to use them as mobile homes and making it difficult for them to defend themselves. Virus Fonts can also face problems if their parasites are retractable as they can contract and carry back the venom to the Virus Font.**

 **"Wooooooo."** whistled Black Widow. **"And here I thought I was a weakling. Looks like I'm valuable after all."**

 _Not to me._

 _She can't wake my brother up._

 **"You know I bet if the devil were here, I could even poison him! Bacteria and viruses...wow..."**

 _The devil...?_

 _Really?_

 **"I don't think you could poison the devil, dear. You probably couldn't even make Horror sick..."**

 _If Horror gets sick though, maybe their aura will get weaker...but she has to get close enough to poison them...and I still need a way to dig them up._

 _I don't even know if it will affect Horror._

 **"Horror? That Legendary those cultists are trying to dig up? Don't tell me you're with them..."**

Papyrus looked at her in interest. **"Cultists? I don't understand."** They had people like that in the Underground he remembered. Sad, weak souls who couldn't live life without the promise of someone coming to make all their problems disappear. Papyrus had always hated them. They spent all their time in buildings preaching about the prophecy of an angel coming to free them and no time actually trying to help themselves.

The worst ones were the doomsday cultists though. Their prophecy foretold that the "angel" was the angel of death, coming to destroy them all. He didn't understand why people would constantly go to their meetings. Why go to a place where nothing but fear and sadness is stuffed into your head? What was the appeal there?

 **"You're not from around here are you Skelly? Either that or you're playing me heh ha..."**

 _Didn't the law human say something about activists or something?_

 **"Are you talking about Font activists?"**

 **"Yeah that's right...those freaks."**

 **"You don't sound like a fan."**

 **"I'm not. No one is. They're a bunch of grave robbers out to 'destroy humanity.'"**

Papyrus chuckled. **"I don't think Horror's release will DESTROY humanity-"**

 **"Tell that to the cultists,"** said Widow, interrupting him. She scowled at the earth as if the dirt had offended her and then at him. She clearly didn't find them funny. **"Those freaks think they're doing God's work, killing people and digging up corpses. I don't even want to think about what they might be doing with them..."**

 **"Humans don't have magic."**

 **"Precisely. Soo what the hell ARE they doing?"**

 **"I couldn't hazard a guess."**

 **"Neither could anyone else; no one's been able to find ANY members or ANY clues on their whereabouts."**

Papyrus looked at her skepticism written all over his face. **"Nothing huh?"**

 **"Nothing."**

 **"Well if they're clearing out cemeteries they must be nearby. Can't be seen carrying around a cadaver in the daylight..."**

 **"Don't bother looking. Everyone's searched high and low for them; nothing's turned up."**

 _Nonsense._

 **"Then how on earth do you even become a member?"** asked Papyrus crossing his arms.

 **"Apparently, they find YOU. People have not only been killed, but they've gone missing too."**

 **"Nyeh heh heh...Interesting. So if I show interest in freeing Horror, I'll go 'missing?'"**

 **"That's the rumor, sweetheart. I wouldn't try it though, people around here are DYING to lynch anyone who so much as breaths the name 'Horror.'"**

Papyrus put on his most depressed face and kicked at the dirt. **"*Sigh* I guess I'll just keep digging here and hope for the best then..."**

The woman looked shocked, almost appalled. **"What? Don't tell me you want to join!"**

 **"I do. I need a Font that can wake my brother,"** said Papyrus softly, looking over his shoulder at his poor little sibling. **"If they have bodies, I can give him a chance."**

 **"Oh I see...he's fallen..."**

 **"..."**

 **"..."**

 **"...Come with me."**

 **"Why?"**

Black Widow smiled mischievously. **"Because I may know some people already who can help you..."**


	2. Chapter Two: We've Places to Go

**Chapter Two:**

 **We've Places to Go**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Special shout out to Secretlvitale for choosing the font Arvo Pacifico, she wouldn't exist without them._**

* * *

 _You sure this is a good idea Partner? We look like a beggar._

Frisk looked down at their clothes. It was true that they were in ribbons, but they didn't want to climb all the way back up the mountain.

 _Just go back to Snowdin or search my closet for something._

 _I don't want to go all the way back, we have money, and we'll buy something in town._

 _If you don't die of exposure first..._

 _What do YOU care?_

 _Good point._

Frisk really should have gotten knew clothes BEFORE they went down the mountain, but they forgot. Now they were traveling through the woods searching for any sign of civilization and freezing. The town with the castle hadn't looked that far from the summit, but boy were they wrong.

 _We should have gone with Papyrus._

 _We didn't have a chance, he left without telling anyone. We got money, a FontSearch, and we...ahem...YOU got Determination. What more do you need?_

Chara was right. They should really count their blessings. All they needed to do was keep going straight or find a river and they'd be set.

 _Hey Partner._

 _What?_

 _Don't fall down any holes._

 _Shut up._

Finally, they came to a dirt road. They were exhausted, but they did it.

The dirt looked kind of orange or reddish. Whether or not that was a sign that they were heading into a hick town they knew not, but as long as it WAS a town, they were happy.

 _Oh god, look at the road. I bet we'll be hearing gunshots and revved up trucks any minute now._

Frisk rolled their eyes. Chara could be really stuck up sometimes; they supposed it came from growing up with royalty.

 _We can judge a town by their friggen' road._

 _What about the architecture?_

 _The what?_

Chara pointed at the houses they were about to come across. They all were made of wood and their paint was peeling like crazy. The dirt road ran in between them and there was no sign of a sidewalk or people for that matter, anywhere.

 _It looks like a western ghost town..._

 _Stand still for a moment; I wanna see if tumbleweed blows by._

Frisk continued on, stopping at the first house they came across. The lights were on and a truck was in the driveway, but no matter how many times Frisk ran the doorbell, there was no answer.

 _Looks like someone broke in._

 _What?_

Chara pointed to the door frame. It looked splintered, like someone had tried to force the door open. Turning the knob, Frisk found that it opened easily.

 _Something bad happened in this town didn't it?_

 _Did Papyrus already clear it out? Damn..._

The house was brightly lit and the furniture was surprisingly in good shape. Nothing appeared to be knocked over or out of place. the living room they had walked into had a nice glass coffee table, two couches, and an arm chair sitting against the side of a wooden staircase. No television though.

 _Okay, it's a hick town._

 _Told ya'._

The kitchen was just as tidy as the living room; there weren't even any dishes in the sink. The fridge was full of rotten fruit and spoiled milk. Whoever lived here hadn't come back in a long time.

 _Are there any chips in the cupboard or something? Oooh oooh! Check that ceramic jar thing!_

Frisk looked at the large jar and opened the lid. Chocolate chip cookies were inside. Taking a bite, they found they were fine. The lid had kept them at least a LITTLE fresh.

 _I want one..._

Frisk switched with Chara so they could eat the cookies. No one else was going to eat them and it wasn't like they couldn't switch back...

Chara devoured them all in a frenzy like they had the monster candy, then they searched the cupboards and cabinets for food to take with them on their journey. Luckily their inventory could hold a lot, even without Alphys' upgrade.

They stuffed their inventory full of unexpired treats and grabbed some water bottles from the fridge too.

 _All set! Oooh I bet there are some clothes upstairs!_

The excited child raced up the stairs almost taking two at a time. This was just like Spooky Day, no scratch that, this was BETTER than Spooky Day. They could take anything they wanted or needed with NO consequences. NO chance of being caught.

 _This is awesome!_

 _This is looting._

 _So? They're probably dead or they moved. You saw the fridge!_

Reaching a white door, Chara reared back as a strong stench hit them like a slap in the face.

 _Definitely dead._

Opening the door they saw it was actually occupied.

 **"Hello vittle one! Velcome to Arvo Pacifico's emporium!"** cried a woman loudly in an Estonian accent. They wore a weird dress the children didn't recognize, but they knew it was a skeleton. Her skin had mostly rotted from her bones and the smell was _horrible._

Chara took out their FontSearch and scanned the putrid creature.

 **Arvo Pacifico: The Swindling Font**

 **Attribute: Normal**

 **Type: Verbal**

 **Arvo Pacifico is a Font infamous for cheating people out of their money and belongings. They will target humans, monsters, Fonts, and have even been seen trying to haggle with monkeys for the things they have stolen. Their font allows them to do this quite efficiently, altering their victim's mind into thinking they're getting a good deal. When dealing with Fonts they prefer to use their wit and charm to seduce them into buying their overpriced wares.**

 **This Font enjoys breaking into homes while residents are away and taking anything of value that they find. Sadly another ability of theirs is being able to tell items worth right away on sight. Many have complained of having priceless heirlooms and paintings stolen, only to find them later at Arvo's shop.**

 **This Font although a Cheshire, does well in jobs that require a salesman's touch. they won't however except any cut less than sixty percent. Incredibly friendly, they've been known to weave tragic stories in order to gain sympathy from difficult customers and they always greet with a smile and respect the creatures that stop at their store regardless of whether or not they are rude or haven't bought anything. They have been known to go the extra mile and have even gone out searching for an item a customer may have requested just to sell it to them, making Arvo Pacifico beloved in richer societies.**

 **There has been major controversy about whether or not the Capture Facility should allow them to open stores and/or keep their stolen wares. Some believe Arvo Pacifico should give the stolen items back, some believe they should be imprisoned, and some believe they should be left alone as it is their nature, like the Font Ransom, to steal. Regardless of anyone's personal stance, it is important to watch your purse around THIS Font.**

 **"Vell, I see you have a FontSearch. You may vant to update it my friends, as information may not be accurate othervise..."**

 **"It's already been updated, thanks."**

 _We need to switch again before she makes you buy something expensive. Remember Broken Baby?_

 _Yeah, I don't have the Determination to fend her off._

 **"Very good! Such a vise child! I can see you are in need of some new clothes too. Vell, you've come to right place!"**

 **"Really? You have clothes for children my size?"**

 **"Arvo Pacifico have everything you could possibly need and if I do not, I go find...for small fee of course."**

 **"Or I could go search some more houses,"** said Frisk looking out the second story window.

 **"Ah yes, but you von't find better items than vhat Arvo is carrying! You heard the FontSearch did you not? Arvo Pacifico only sells the most valuable, rare, and vell-crafted items! She not sell cheap garbage and silly trinkets!"**

 _She's right._

 _I know she's right, but..._

 **"I see you are having trouble deciding. Not all of those houses are empty, you know. I have also cleaned a lot of them out already. This the only place you find good vares."**

 **"*Sigh* How much?"**

 **"How much you got? Ha ha ha! I kid, I kid. Let see here...yooou like blue? I have blue shirt for child. Cotton. Good for heat."**

 **"It's Winter."**

 **"Ahh, that's right! Cotton no good then...you need sveater orrrr jacket. Arvo have both."**

 _Jackets have pockets._

 **"Does the jacket have pockets?"**

 **"Of course! Of course! Vhat is a jacket vithout pockets? It is a sweater! Jacket has two pockets and it is blue, good yes?"**

 **"Yes. Do you have a bag that can carry a lot of things?"**

 _What are you doing?_

 **"I do! I do! Arvo have many bags, many sizes..."**

 **"Do you have one that can kinda fit around my side, not like a fanny pack but-"**

 _We have an big inventory already, we don't need another._

 **"Ah yes, I know vhat you mean. A purse that is not a purse. Perfect bag to put over shoulder."**

 **"Yeah one of those!"**

 _We HAVE an inventory!_

 **"I have vhat you need. You need new pants too it seems."**

 **"Yeah, just some snow pants or something will be good, something to keep me warm."**

 _FRISK!_

 **"I have those too! Anything else?"**

 **"I don't think so."**

 **"Vell, let's go to shop and see if you change mind. That is vhere items are. I just here to collect."**

 **"Alright cool!"**

Frisk and Arvo Pacifico went downstairs and traveled to a what looked like a grocery store. Inside, Frisk could see clothes, toys, kitchenware, paintings, furniture, food, and even pets on display.

 **"Awww...a puppy!"** Frisk looked down into what used to be a ice cream display cabinet to see a cute brown and white puppy with long ears looking up at him, panting happily. It leapt at the glass trying to get to Frisk.

 **"You like? Found him in empty house, locked in cage. Had to rescue. Purebred King Charles Cavalier puppy."**

Frisk opened the broken freezer to pet the puppy. He was as soft as he looked. He licked their hand and jumped around playfully.

 _It's paws are so tiny..._

Frisk had always wanted a dog, but being an orphan they were unable to have one. They couldn't even go to the pet store to look at them.

 **"King Charles puppy, very cheap. Cheaper than jacket and pants and bag. Hard to feed and no Fonts vant a dog. You are the first human to shop here vithout shooting gun. It vould be nice if he had a home..."**

 _We're not getting a puppy Frisk._

 _Pretty sure that's MY decision._

 _WE'RE NOT GETTING A PUPPY FRISK._

 **"How much is the puppy?"**

 **"One thousand gold...but if you advertise for Arvo, I give away for free. I need more customers and humans make it hard to run business."**

 **"For free?!**

 _WE CAN'T TAKE CARE OF A DOG FRISK._

 **"As I said, too hard to feed. Can't take it for walks because of humans, stinks up shop. Bring in more customers so other pets can go too."**

Frisk looked at the puppy, it whimpered trying to reach them, it's paws slipping on the side of the freezer.

 _It's crying._

 _DON'T do it!_

 _It's crying though..._

 **"*Whimper*"** It sounded like the saddest sound in the world. A storm or mournful violin couldn't have made it any sadder. Frisk could FEEL the loneliness and despair radiating off the tiny puppy.

It needed someone.

It needed THEM.

 _Frisk!_

 _Frisk no!_

 **"*Whimper* *Whimper*"** The puppy continued to whine, it's claws scratching on the side of the freezer as it cried for Frisk.

It was all alone in the world. A world full of selfish people who didn't care about puppies. Only Frisk, someone who knew what it was like to be alone, someone who had always wanted a puppy, could give them the love and care they needed.

The puppy leapt at them, desperate to be picked up. Frisk could almost hear them pleading.

 ** _Please..._**

 ** _Please...hug me..._**

 ** _Pick me up..._**

 ** _Love me, please..._**

 **** _I need to have them._

 _NO YOU DON'T!_

 _I need to have that puppy._

Frisk smiled. **"I have friends that aren't human or Fonts. I can tell them about your store. They're in Mt. Ebott."**

 **"The monsters? The barrier, it is gone?"**

 **"Yep! I'm friends with the king too. If you give me the jacket, bag, puppy, and pants for free, I'll take you to Mt. Ebott and ask the king to let you set up shop there!"**

 _Oh, you IDIOT!_

Arvo's eyes lit up. **"Really?! That's vonderful!"**

The human said they would escort her up Mt. Ebott, so what they said about the barrier had to be true. This was the opportunity Arvo had been waiting for; losing a few items was well worth it.

 **"Here are items. Get dressed and get puppy, then we go."**

Frisk nodded and went into the back room to change.

 _Weren't we saving the world? What happened to THAT?_

 _We can take a detour. It's not gonna die tomorrow..._

After they zipped up their jacket, adjusted Papyrus's scarf, and put on their pants, they went back out to get the puppy.

 _How are we gonna take care of a dog when we're traveling everywhere MORON?_

 _Alphys has dog food we can put in our inventory and we got plenty of water too._

 _We won't ALWAYS have dog food Frisk, or water for that matter! What makes you think he won't run off as soon as you put him down anyway?_

 **"You won't run off? Will you little guy?"**

 **"Arf!"**

Frisk picked up the puppy and cuddled him in their arms, smelling his fur. It smelled like the home they wished they had.

 _So soft..._

 **"Ve are ready to go?"**

 **"Yep! Let's go see the king!"** Frisk put the bag over their shoulder and headed outside with Arvo, smiling happily.


	3. Chapter Three: Hallow Ground

**Chapter Three:**

 **Hallow Ground**

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ _Special shout out to PetruciosXD=) for choosing the font Symbol, she wouldn't exist without them._

Black Widow led Papyrus into the woods he had been looking at earlier. As soon as he entered, he could feel something was off. The whole forest was dead quiet. He expected to hear owls or SOME kind of nocturnal creature hunting about for food, but there wasn't a sound to be heard.

 _There aren't even any crickets..._

 **"It's just through here,"** said Black Widow leading him deeper into the woods. The entire forest floor was covered in a thick layer of mist, yet he couldn't imagine how they were powering any smoke machines without a generator.

 **"Why is the ground covered in mist?"**

 **"Hides tracks."**

Papyrus nodded and continued following her until they eventually reached a clearing.

It looked like a medium sized gypsy camp. Tents with colorful silk lining them circled the clearing and there was a large campfire in the middle, being stoked by someone too far away to see clearly.

 **"Tada!"** Black Widow extended her arms to the sky dramatically with a big smile plastered on her face.

 **"Thank you for bringing me here,"** said Papyrus politely.

 **"So you DO have manners."**

 **"I wasn't aware you were an activist at the time, my apologies,"** said Papyrus looking around him.

 **"You take one look at a camp and just assume-"**

 **"I came across the cemetery's security earlier; he was more than a little unbalanced."**

Black Widow looked at him quizzically. **"So?"**

 **"So you were probably sent to kill him so he wouldn't shoot any activist members digging up bodies. You had his picture and your high heels suggest you didn't plan on staying long."** Papyrus studied the tent in front of him, eyeing the colors of the fabric. They were Halloween colors.

 _This place..._

 **"You're font was a big give way too. You planned to poison him and then quickly leave. Even your attitude when you became a Font was strange. You didn't seem to care at all..."**

The young woman listened to him wide-eyed.

 _He knew I was an activist from the moment he scanned me..._

 _He manipulated me into bringing him here._

 _Does he really want to free Horror?_

Black Widow smiled and clapped her hands slowly. **"Well done! Very well done! You must be a Verbal Font!"** She pulled out a FontSearch from her chest area and scanned him.

 **"That I am, the Great Papyrus, is at your service ma'am,"** said Papyrus taking a bow.

 **"Papyrus?"** the woman looked surprised. **"I was told someone had been looking for you!"**

 _Looking for me?_

 **"Is that so? Who pray tell, was it?"**

 _Did someone from the Underground follow me?_

 _Or does someone here merely require my assistance?_

 **"I don't know. Another member of the Body sent the message."**

 **"The Body?"**

 **"It's what we call ourselves, the Body of God. There are eight members in all, each one symbolizing a body part and dedicated to our cause."** Black Widow sighed. She was the Heart of God. Kind, merciful, and optimistic, she reminded everyone not to judge too quickly or harshly. She reminded them of forgiveness and compassion for the creatures of the earth they were trying to save. As expected, the Heart and Mind of God often clashed despite them being of the same blood.

 **"Sounds...unnecessary. Why the pompous name?"**

 **"Mama is very religious. She feels we're doing the work of the holy ones for them. We are their arms, legs, heart, voice, eyes, and mind."**

Papyrus frowned inwardly. He respected the religious practices of others no matter how pathetic or stupid he thought they were. It was common courtesy to show respect towards the beliefs of others, for those beliefs shaped the people who created and/or followed them. To disrespect someone's religion was to disrespect the character of countless people he didn't even know. Mocking someone for having an idea about such a mysterious subject was childish.

He did have a problem with people using the holy deities as a way to belittle others and/or enhance their ego though. Who was this woman to suddenly announce herself and others as the god's instruments? Who was she to declare what the gods felt or thought?

 _Such arrogance._

 _She sounds like just another false prophet trying to make herself look and feel important. That or she wants to enslave the populace with horror stories about Hell and other such nonsense..._

Papyrus closed his eyes and took a breath, he wasn't here to cause trouble or spread "blasphemy." He needed to stay focused on waking Sans.

 **"If you're in need of my font, I'll lend it to you on the condition that you show me where the bodies are kept,"** said Papyrus firmly. **"I would also like to know why you have them in the first place."**

 **"We were storing them, waiting for them to gain enough magic to awaken and live life anew...oh my child, my dear sweet darkling, you've awakened at last..."** A skeleton in a strange outfit, female judging by her hip size and hair, walked up to Black Widow and cupped her face in her hands.

 **"Yes, Mama. I've begun life anew."**

 **"So it seems. The policeman's doing I assume?"**

Black Widow turned to Papyrus and he nodded.

 **"I think so. Papyrus says so anyhow."**

 **"Papyrus! The Lying Font? Oh dear..."** The old Font looked at Papyrus worryingly; something he was prepared for. He knew his font was infamous for betraying anyone without bias. This old woman worried him though.

A lot.

He hated to judge someone on how they were dressed, especially when he had ALREADY misjudged Black Widow, but the necklace the old skeleton was wearing made him nervous. It had religious symbols on them of all kinds, most of which he didn't even recognize.

 _Celtic Cross, Maltese Cross, Star of David, Yin Yang, Star and Crescent, Devanagari Om, Wheel of Dharma, and I think that's either a White Latin Cross or Shadow Latin Cross...?_

 _Oh no..._

Papyrus winced upon seeing the Ankh. 

**"Now Mama, don't start. You can't judge a skeleton by their Font alone."**

 **"'Those who hear Papyrus's lies are doomed to believe in him, and those who believe in him are bound to be betrayed.'"**

 **"Mama!"**

 **"Hush child. I will not turn him away, I only mean to warn you. It is in his nature to deceive."**

 **"She's right,"** said Papyrus, giving her a look that said, "be careful." His loyalty belonged to Sans and Sans alone. If he had to chose between anyone's life and Sans' he'd give them up in less than a heartbeat. Although whether or not it was wise to warn others that he was a born liar was debatable, it WAS polite.

He personally believed telling them right off the bat that he was the Lying Font in a way established a sort of trust between him and the person being warned. It let them know that he wasn't figuratively heartless and it wasn't hatred that spurred him into his betrayal, it was just his font acting up.

 **"I will warn you as well; stay far from my daughter's heart blasphemer, less you visit Hell early."**

 _God damn it, she knows my font's history._

 **"I'm not interested in hearts, I'm after power. My brother, Sans-"**

 **"Sans?!"**

 **"Mama..."** Black Widow looked pleadingly at her mother. **"Papyrus is trying to awaken his brother because he has fallen. I believe he searches for a cure or a Font with the power to wake him. Please..."**

 **"*Sigh* Your brother...Sans...what is his...Sans-Serif name if you don't mind me asking?"** The old skeleton looked at him warily. A sleeping Sans-Serif Font that slept for a long while, enough to convince someone that they had fallen could be... 

**"I'd tell you, but I'm under the impression that you don't like his font family."**

 _Not that the family he would've belonged to thousands of years ago has any bearing NOW..._

 **"I won't throw out a Font based on their family, it's their personality that counts and whether or not they're dangerous,"** said the woman sternly.

 **"Ah, in that case, my brother is Comic Sans."**

 **"...That's one of the most dangerous Fonts, if not** ** _the_** **most dangerous Font out there."**

It was true. It was hard to tell which Font was the most feared and hated in the world, but he and his brother were definitely high on the list.

Comic Sans, after sleeping for a long time, would have their font build up in their sleep and when they awakened it was usually in a fit of insanity. They would go from funny comedian to terrifying cartoon character that was not only near indestructible, but chaotic and violent as well, as most cartoons were.

What was worse was EVERYTHING was cartoon like, INCLUDING their attitude. Reasoning with a cartoon was difficult and they cared not who they blew up or hit over the head with a ten ton anvil. Property damage meant nothing and the loss of life meant nothing, because comedy unfortunately, was based mostly on the misery of others.

Slapstick was funny because people got physically hurt, puns were funny because it made people cringe and feel uncomfortable, sarcasm was funny because it made someone look stupid...every type of comedy was based off someone else's misfortune. Even knock-knock jokes were designed to make people go "uuugh" and Comic Sans ate it up like _candy._ They'd do anything, hurt anyone, as long as it was funny to them or someone else.

Everyone was afraid of Comic Sans. 

**"I know his font's dangerous,"** said Papyrus. **"But I sabotaged his stats and font while we were young; he can force people to laugh and teleport to different places, but that's it. He can't pull anything out of his pockets or jump back in time through comic book panels or-"**

 **"You're lying."**

 **"Excuse me?"**

 **"I can sense illnesses, curses, and abnormalities in any creature INCLUDING Fonts. Your brother has his full font and he has NOT fallen down; do not try and deceive ME sinner!"** hissed the old woman angrily. **"How dare you put this entire camp in danger, everything we've worked for in danger, for a place to stay the night! Have you any soul at all?! No sense of morality?!"** The Font's eyes glowed red as his gloves as she glowered at Papyrus.

 _My brother's okay?!_

 _Thank goodness...but how did he get his font back at full power?_

 _..._

 _..._

 _Oh my god._

 _Pulse Sans fixed his font for him._

Papyrus inwardly face-palmed as the pieces fell into place. It had been so long Papyrus had almost completely forgotten the plan he had made when he was just a baby bones. He had overheard while in stasis that Gaster had had Sans pull a potion that would change his font to Pulse Sans, out of his pocket. It would ensure that if Papyrus died in battle on the surface, he could be brought back using the old bones he grew out of. After it was done, Papyrus had unbeknownst to Gaster sabotaged a machine that would drain half his brother's font leaving him harmless and unable to fight, keeping him safe from harm.

 _I can't believe I screwed up so badly..._

It was a good plan. Because Sans was so young at the time and new to machines, it was understandable and expected of him to make mistakes. Gaster never DREAMED Papyrus had had a hand in changing Sans' blueprints when he was just a baby bones. It was easy too, he and Sans were once one person and had the same handwriting, the fact that Papyrus could draw with his wingdings outside of stasis made it even easier. Everything went according to plan, except Sans wound up with not only half a font and one AT, but one HP too.

But Papyrus had made another other mistake as well.

A Font's power dissipates over time when their font disappears.

Papyrus had THOUGHT that meant if the Font died, their power would gradually disappear, but it also meant if their font _changed._

 _How could I have made such an error?!_

 _If Brother's font changes it still freaking disappears! It's the same thing as having him die because it's STILL nonexistent!_

 _I'm such an IDIOT!_

Sans' font changing potion was made using the power of Comic Sans. By turning into Pulse Sans, not only did his new font automatically fix anything and everything wrong with him health-wise, but it made the potion and the effects it had on Sans disappear because Comic Sans was no longer there to automatically will it into being.

 _And Comic Sans keeps his full power, because although Pulse Sans' absence was able to get rid of his high HP and AT, it couldn't give back what it had already destroyed. Whatever took away half of Sans' font couldn't be put back._

 **"God. Fucking. Damn it."**

 **"Look, don't worry about Mama, I'll talk to her later. This is obviously an excuse. Mama's font is Symbol, so she's religious AND part of the Serif family."** Symbol was the Mind of God. Devout, honest, and determined, she wrote the sermons and led the faithful with wisdom, honesty, and patience. Because she knew more about religion than everyone else, she knew best what the gods and goddesses wanted and approved of, however she had trouble getting along with most of her followers including her daughter Black Widow.

There had always been whispers of Symbol being "unreliable" and "unstable" something Widow hated hearing but had been since her mother had died and woken up as a Font. They often accused poor Symbol of being mad even though her entry said otherwise. It was true that she had trouble controlling herself constantly and she summoned a lot of dangerous creatures from Greek mythology on a regular basis, but she was old! She couldn't help being old! The creatures never did any harm anyway! People sometimes became mentally ill around her or after meeting her, but EVERYONE in town was a nervous wreck. Widow and her mother weren't the only activists out there and people were terrified that one Font who could release Horror would one day do so, ending humanity's reign.

Widow glanced over to see Papyrus hiding his face in his gloves and shaking his head.

 _I really screwed up._

 _This is the biggest mistake I've ever made and it may just cost me my life._

Papyrus turned off the sound on his FontSearch and typed in "Symbol" using the screen's keyboard and directional buttons.

 **"You know, I can get you a FontSearch that isn't ancient as hell. One with a touch screen?"**

The taller skeleton nodded and smiled.

 **Symbol: The Intolerant Font**

 **Attribute: Normal**

 **Type: Verbal**

 **Symbol is a strange Font that worships every god and goddess there is with no exceptions due to having a strong attachment to tradition. They are often called the "Religious Font" due to their obsession with gods and goddesses of every and any type, but they are labeled as the "Intolerant Font" due to the massive tempers they have when they learn someone isn't following or respecting tradition and for their usually harsh judgmental attitudes. They expect people to believe in EVERY god in EVERY religion for example and will become angry if even one is so much as ignored.**

 **When any god of any religion is insulted in any way, this Font will become enraged and lecture the "blasphemer" defending the insulted god and sometimes even shunning the offender. They believe that each holy being should be given respect as they were once greatly respected in the past and it is tradition.**

 **This Font tends to value tradition as much as religion if not more. Regardless of how silly or illegal it is today. That being said, they can be very racist and offensive to some.**

 **Symbol has the ability to see or sense any and all abnormalities in a person and can even lift curses. This makes them wonderful in certain medical fields, however they will not remove the religious symbols they carry for any reason including following dress code.**

 **"So she's religious AND a racist?"**

 **"It's her Font, plus she's VERY old..."**

 **"I can hear you child-"**

 **"My brother and I don't seek to cause trouble ma'am. We only wish to help rebalance the world."**

 **"You? Help the world? Ha ha ha ha ha! You don't think that will free you from your sins do you?"**

 **"Mama!"**

 _Please don't start..._

 **"What 'sins' do you speak of, woman?"** asked Papyrus angrily. He knew what she was talking about and he knew that it was in her nature to be judgmental, but that didn't mean she was excused. Being the Intolerable Font didn't mean she HAD to be offensive ALL the time. If she could overlook Sans being part of the Sans-Serif family, she could overlook his font's history.

She was _choosing_ to be offensive.

 **"Your betrayal of the gods!"** sneered Symbol, pointing a finger at him.

 **"You mean my** ** _ancestor's_** **betrayal of the gods?"**

 **"You share the sins of your family! All will be punished as it is God's will!"**

Papyrus wanted to break her in half, but he smiled instead. **"Strange, he's never given me any sign that he was angry..."**

 **"Liar! You've the devil in your mouth! Begone!"**

 **"Mama, no! We need all the help we can get! Papyrus could be so useful-"**

 **"Do not cross me girl! He is Lucifer's angel, come to tempt us-"**

 **"That's ridiculou-"**

 **"He's brought evil and mischief into our camp child!"**

 **"He hasn't done anything mischievous!"**

It was getting harder and harder not to laugh at the old woman. Papyrus knew any sign of disrespect would destroy his chances of getting a place to stay, but she WAS being ridiculous.

Or perhaps HE was being intolerant...?

 _No, no this isn't about religion. It's about the past she can't let go of._

 **"Do you not know about Comic Sans?! When he wakes up-"**

 **"ALL Fonts should be welcome here! Besides he's a naturally good person!"**

 **"No one's naturally good, Widow,"** said Papyrus closing his eyes. He loved his brother, but it was because he loved him that he was proud of the decisions Sans had made that made him into the person he was today. To say he was "born good" was the same as saying "you didn't earn your personality" and that simply wasn't fair.

 **"Yes he is! He was born that way!"**

 **"People are shaped by their experiences-"**

 **"Check his lore. Select the 'Lore' tab on the FontSearch, and use the keyboard screen to type in Comic Sans,"** said Widow crossing her arms and nodding at the FontSearch. Papyrus did as instructed, turning the volume back on so Symbol could hear. Maybe if she believed Sans was "born good" she'd let them stay...

 **Lore of: Comic Sans**

 **A long time ago, a man, his wife, and his daughter were in a terrible car accident while traveling. The man was a comedian and so he toured from place to place to attend different gigs. The accident was caused by faulty brakes, something the comedian knew about, but decided to put off fixing until later after they got to their next destination.**

 **His wife suffered severe brain damage that left her terminal and the daughter suffered severe trauma that left her mute. When the wife heard she was eventually going to die, she asked her husband to make their daughter laugh again. Racked with guilt, he agreed.**

 **He tried to make his daughter laugh every way he knew how. From puns and knock-knock jokes to imitations and props, he tried everything he could, he even tried jokes that were nowhere near appropriate for children...all to no avail. However, he refused to give up. With little time to fulfill his wife's dying wish, he spent more and more time at the hospital, even breaking into it at night to perform for his daughter.**

 **His constant failures and guilt led to self-loathing and he began to ignore his own failing health. One night after breaking into the hospital to perform, he died of exhaustion. His skeleton became the first Comic Sans. A Font with the ability and constant need to make anyone laugh, no matter the consequences.**

 **"...I want you and your brother out of my camp before the sun rises,"** said Symbol averting her eyes from Papyrus.

 _Okaay, didn't work._

 **"But Mama, he's a good person-"**

 **"Regardless, we can't let other good people die so one can spend the night. When he awakens he may admittedly be the answer to our prayers, but he can't wake up here."**

 **"But-"**

 _The answer to their prayers?_

 **"I understand. Thank you for your tolerance and reluctant kindness, I know it's the hardest type to give,"** said Papyrus. He wanted to kill her. He wanted to skewer her with the sharpest bone he had, but he knew she was right about Sans.

 **"Papyrus, no!"**

 **"I have a place to stay already Widow, I just have to *sigh* climb back up a mountain...or...nyeh heh heh..."**

 **"What are you laughing for, heathen?"** asked Symbol suspicious as she was worried.

 **"Don't worry about it...who was it that wanted to see me by the way?"**

A little golden flower popped his head up from behind a nearby stump. **"Howdy...you piece of crap."**


	4. Chapter Four: Nice Shootin' Tex!

**Chapter Four:**

 **Nice Shootin' Tex!**

Flowey looked at Papyrus smiling...even though he wanted to snap his neck.

 **"Oh hey! Widow, this is an old friend of mine-"**

 **"Yeah, an old friend. We haven't seen each other in, golly! Five hours?"** Flowey had walked all the way down the mountain to try and catch up with Papyrus, but that skeleton was _fast_ and his roots admittedly weren't meant for walking _._ By the time he made it down, Papyrus was nowhere in sight. He had actually gotten lost in the forest and come across the camp on accident.

 **"Well it felt like an eternity to** ** _me_** **,"** said Papyrus looking away.

 **"I bet. Betcha' you don't even remember my name..."**

 **"Of course I do! I could never forget you!"**

 **"Oh yeah? Do you remember the FEAKING SOUL YOU PROMISED ME?!"**

 _Ohhhhh..._

 **"Of course I remembered!"** lied Papyrus. **"I was waiting for you to show up so you could chose a color-"**

 **"Why the hell would I care about the color?!"** Interrupted Flowey glaring at his "friend."

 **"Becauuuse the color represents what the person with that soul valued most. If you were to choose green for example, you would be kinder because green represents kindness."**

Papyrus was lying about remembering and waiting, but he was telling the truth about the color. Souls weren't things you wanted to mess around with. A human soul was like a skeleton's font, it dictated a lot of what they felt, thought, and did. If Flowey wasn't careful he could pick a soul that could totally alter his personality.

Flowey looked at Papyrus like he didn't believe him. **"Ya' know...I know you well enough to know you're probably lying, but you're right about the colors, I remember now,"** said Flowey putting a leaf to his chin.

 **"Alright Asriel, what is a human soul made up of?**

Asriel sat at the table with a sheet of paper in front of him looking frustrated. His mother was homeschooling him this time while his father worked today. He wanted to go play with the skeleton baby he and Chara had found in the lab, but right now he was stuck doing this stupid test on souls.

 _Why do I need to worry about human souls? The baby's the one collecting them and the scientist guy is the one experimenting with them._

 _This is such a waste of time._

Tapping his pencil against his cheek he wrote down "Determination." It didn't feel right, but at least his paper wasn't blank.

 **"Alright, next question. What color soul holds Determination?"**

 _Is she serious?!_

 _Oh crap! Is number one wrong?_

 _It is isn't it?_

 _What were souls made of?_

 **"Question three..."**

Asriel quickly wrote down "Red" and erased his answer for question one.

 **"What color soul holds Patients?"**

Another question Asriel had trouble with.

 _Was it blue or light blue?_

 _What are souls made of?_

 **"Are you alright my child?"**

 **"NO THIS SUCKS!"**

 **"Yeah I definitely remember that the colors were...a thing."** The tiny flower frowned at the ground trying to remember them all.

 **"Then it's a good thing I forgot then huh?"**

 **"I KNEW it! I freaking KNEW it!"** cried Flowey pointing a leaf at Papyrus accusingly. **"You lying piece of crap!"**

 **"You act like it's MY fault you're not important enough to remember!"**

 **"OH MY GOD!"**

 **"I'm kidding Flowey! Calm down, Jiminy Crickets..."** Papyrus put a hand on Flowey's leaf stem where he imagined his shoulder would be.

The tiny flower shrugged it off. **"Don't you touch me! Don't you FREAKING touch me! You forgot about me! You forgot about your ol' pal Flowey..."** Flowey hung his head sadly as if he were wilting.

 _He's right. I completely forgot._

 _How could I have forgotten something so important?_

 **"Oh Flowey,"** said Widow bending down. **"don't blame Papyrus, he's got a lot on his-"**

 **"Do I look like I carry a wallet? Get lost hussy!"** said Flowey angrily.

 **"Wha-what?!"**

 **"Nyeh heh ha ha ha!"**

 **"That's not funny!"**

Papyrus continued laughing. **"You don't think? Show of hands, was that funny?"**

Papyrus raised his hand smiling, Flowey raised both his leaves.

 **"Whatever."**

Flowey stuck his non-existent nose in the air and crossed his leaves. **"Well you should know that while YOU were out banging prostitutes,** ** _I_** **found the-"**

 **"HEY!"**

 **"Shut up.** ** _I_** **found the place where they keep the bodies you were looking for..."**

Black Widow sat on the stump crossing her legs.

 **"Really? Do tell!"** said Papyrus excited. Maybe he could sneak into the place...

Flowey opened one of his eyes. **"Soul first bonebag."**

 **"Did you already pick a color?"**

 _Doubtful._

 **"Go over them again for me."**

 _Thought so._

 **"Light Blue is Patients. With this soul you'll be more patient while doing things."**

 _So it WAS light blue!_

 **"Like talking to you?"**

 **"Precisely."** said Papyrus adjusting his gloves. **"Yellow is Justice. You'll-"**

 **"Get pissed off whenever you don't get what you think you deserve. Pass,"** said Flowey remembering Bloodthirsty. That kid was a walking headache.

 **"Nyeh heh heh...I already explained gree-"**

 **"Pass."**

 **"Oookay...Orange is Bravery. You'll be braver if you absorb this soul and be willing do things you normally wouldn't want to."**

 **"Like talking to you?"**

 **"Nyeh hah ha ha ha ha! I missed you...it's only been five hours but I've missed you so much!"**

 **"Save the kisses for later."** said Flowey keeping his stance. **"What's purple?"**

 **"Perseverance. You'll be more persistent if you chose this soul. You'll keep trying to succeed no matter what."**

Flowey frowned. **"That sounds like Determination."**

 **"Err...hmm...it does doesn't it?"** Papyrus turned to Black Widow. **"Excuse me Widow, what is the difference between Perseverance and Determination?"**

 **"..."**

 **"Your friend sucks Pappy."**

 **"..."**

 **"Blue is Integrity. You'll fight for what you believe is right no matter what."**

 **"That one."**

 **"Wh-you don't want to take a moment?"**

 **"I want to stay who I am. Integrity should make it harder to manipulate me,"** said Flowey smiling.

 _It won't do anything against Papyrus, but it can be useful against other people._

 **"That's true...sure you don't want red? Red is Determination-"**

 **"No."**

 _I won't let a stupid soul change my personality. With a soul, I'll feel compassion again and without Integrity I'll turn into one of those goody-two-shoes. It's a kill or be killed world out there and I won't let compassion make me forget._

 **"Alright, blue it is! Let's go for a walk..."** said Papyrus grinning and holding out his arm. Flowey coiled around it and they both began to leave the camp. **"Thank you for your help Widow!"** He cried waving goodbye.

She didn't wave back.

Papyrus began to run through the forest. **"We need to hurry and find a house as soon as possible."** It took an hour to get through the forest and find the camp, it would take who knows how long to reach a town.

 _I've already burnt five hours so far...I have twelve left before Sans wakes up._

 **"Yeah, please do. I don't wanna be here when Smiley wakes up. I already went through one of sad sack's episodes,"** grumbled Flowey.

Papyrus looked at his friend in shock. **"Sans had an episode?!"**

 **"It was after you and Undyne died. He just kept laughing and laughing like a deranged circus clown..."**

The Horror Font looked worriedly over his shoulder at his brother.

 _Is Sans okay?_

 **"Yeah, you better be scared,"** said Flowey noticing Papyrus's concern. **"That little freak will mess you up. I heard his entry from a skeleton back at that crappy camp."**

 **"..."**

 **"Did you see the videos of Comic Sans? *whistle*"** Flowey pointed to the pockets of Papyrus's briefs. **"You should check them out, scary stuff!"**

Papyrus took out the FontSearch and selected Video. Typing in his brother's name he picked search and over a dozen videos came up in a row.

 **"After you hit a video...sorry, SELECT a video, because your FontSearch is old as crap, choose Project. I can't stand that small screen..."**

Papyrus did as he was told and the video projected itself from the FontSearch. It wasn't very clear, but it didn't matter since he could also see the video on the screen as tiny as it was. Pointing it towards the ground so Flowey could watch, Papyrus hit play.

 **"Knock-knock,"** called a skeleton with a disturbing grin. Papyrus could already feel his blood turning to ice. The skeleton, though not as small as Sans, was like his brother in many other ways.

Too many.

They wore a weird purple suit and stood in front of a door with their hands in their pockets. They rocked on their heels back and forth waiting for someone to answer before hitting the doorbell thirty times in rapid succession. They were so fast, Papyrus could only count by the sound the doorbell made. The skeleton's hand was a blur on the screen.

 **"That's something Sans would do,"** whispered Papyrus.

 **"Yeah, he also likes to keep his hands in his pockets like a drug dealer."**

 **"What? Shut up Flowey."**

 **"He does! He looks like he's about to sell me a bag of crack!"**

 **"Flowey..."**

 **"Either that or he's about to flash me."**

 **"FLOWEY!"**

 **"Knock-knock!"** cried the skeleton once more rapping at the door.

Someone actually answered this time.

 **"What do you want? It's seven in the morning..."** A human male stood in the doorway, rubbing one of his eyes. He looked like he had just woken up and hadn't even shaved yet.

 **"KNOCK-KNOCK!"** The skeleton's eyes glowed a fierce blue and their body began to shake. At this point Papyrus would have personally shut the door and run out the back, but this human was either stupid or too drowsy to think straight.

 **"...Who's there?"** said the man as Papyrus mentally face-palmed.

 **"Interrupting train."**

 **"Interrupting-"**

 _WHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Before the man could finish, a train ran him over, crashing through the house right in front of the grinning skeleton. It's sudden appearance out of nowhere made Papyrus jump.

 **"Ha ha ha ha! Not gonna lie, it got me too,"** said Flowey grinning.

Splinters of wood flew everywhere as the front part of the home was completely demolished. Papyrus could see the human's living room, bathroom, bedroom, everything. It was like staring into a dollhouse.

The debris didn't so much as touch the Font on the doorstep. They didn't seem perturbed at all even though the train was two inches from their face.

 _They didn't so much as flinch..._

The skeleton kept their wide psychotic grin and stood perfectly still until the train disappeared...somewhere. It seemed to drive right into an invisible hole in the air, gone from existence as if it had never been there to begin with.

 _God..._

 **"You know you coulda told me you had a train to catch, I would've come back later! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"** Comic Sans laughed manically and kept going while the video faded to black. The laughter was shrill and probably the scariest sound Papyrus had ever heard.

It definitely topped Flowey's.

 _That could be my brother..._

 **"Pretty scary huh? You should see the one where they pull a giant hammer out of their pocket and smash a guy in the head with it!"** said Flowey pretending to swing a hammer down. **"Their head looked like red mashed potatoes! HA HA HA HA HA!"**

Papyrus said nothing. He continued walking down the road until he came to a town, then he went straight into the nearest bar.

 **"Wow, really? The video wasn't THAT scary. Fonts don't work on you, remember?"** Flowey uncoiled himself from around Papyrus's arm and hid in his battle body. He didn't need a repeat of what happened last time he was on the surface...

 **"Keep it down, there's humans in here,"** whispered Papyrus taking a seat at the bar. He chose to use his font and disguise himself before entering as Black Widow. He put Sans' hood up and carried his brother like a mother would her baby, face pressed against his shoulder.

 **"Trains aren't fonts anyway,"** said Papyrus waving his hand to get the bartender's attention. **"What's a girl gotta do to get a drink around here?"**

 **"Isn't the train MADE by a Font?"**

 **"It doesn't matter what made it Flowey, it's still a real train until Comic Sans says otherwise."**

 **"Oh. Ohhhhh!"**

 **"..."**

 **"..."**

 **"...You're screwed Pappy."**

 **"I KNOW."**

The bartender walked over to Papyrus and smiled. **"Howdy! What'll it be little lady?"**

 **"You want to buy me a vodka,"** lied Papyrus.

 **"You're damn right I do, one vodka coming up! Is uhh...your little friend gonna be alright there?"** The bartender pointed to Sans. He couldn't see Sans' face, but he could tell he was too big to be a baby.

 **"My big brother passed out earlier, he's such a lightweight,"** giggled Papyrus.

 **"Bullcrap he is."**

 **"Shut up Flowey!"** The skeleton hit his battle body with a gloved hand.

 **"I wanna a drink too."**

 **"You're underage."**

 **"So? I'm still a flower, I need liquid."**

 **"I'll get you some water then-"**

 **"I want the Jack Daniels."**

 **"Absolutely not!"**

 **"Good thing I wasn't asking Trashbag, or I'd probably be upset."** Flowey used a vine to grab a bottle of Jack Daniels.

 **"Di-did a vine just come out of your bolder-holder miss?"**

 **"No."**

 **"Alright, I must have been seeing things...lil' burnt tonight."**

Inside Papyrus's battle body, Flowey stuck a vine in the cork of his drink and threw it out somewhere in the back of the bar. Taking a sip, Flowey threw the bottle out too.

 _CRASH!_

 **"HEY!"**

 **"This stuff SUCKS!"**

The person Flowey had hit with the bottle had been knocked out cold, his friend on the other hand was irate.

 **"WHAT THE HELL BITCH?!"**

 **"What? Throwing bottles at people is allowed here...as long as you're a woman or flower."**

 **"Oh...right...sorry...what?"** The unconscious human's friend sat back down, confused.

Papyrus tilted his head down and glared at Flowey, his eyes blazing even brighter. **"This? This right here? Is why we don't hang out during the day. I can't take you ANYWHERE without you FUCKING shit up!"** He whispered harshly.

 **"It's a human bar! Why should either of us care?!"**

 **"It's not about the place, it's about you being an insufferable nuisance! You're incredibly disrespectful and your behavior is completely unacceptable when in a public place!"**

The tiny flower bent down and hissed.

 _Screw you Papyrus!_

 _You're not my mom!_

 _I OWN this world!_

 **"*Sigh*"**

 **"I'm telling Smiley you went to a bar."**

Papyrus pinched the space between his eyes. **"I'm over twenty-"**

 **"I'm telling him you gave me alcohol and that you let me smash a bottle on a human's head."**

 **"It wouldn't be true-"**

 **"I'm telling him EVERYTHING."**

 **"Shut. Up. This is your last warning Petals..."**

 **"Screw you, Skeletor! You can kiss the greenest part of my stem-"**

 **"Nyeh heh heh, is that a fact?"**

 **"I-I'm not scared of you! PHBBT!"**

 **"Allow me to give you a** ** _reason-"_**

 **"You always talk to your boobs lady?"**

The Horror turned his head to see a group of humans, probably in their teens, laughing at a table nearby. **"Shut up and drink your milk,"** sneered Papyrus. He had no patients for disrespectful punk teenagers and he was already running low in general.

 **"Ohhhhh ho ohhhh!"** shouted the teens putting a fist up to their mouths. **"Girl's got jokes!"**

 _What a night..._

 **"Knock it off you three, if the gal wants to talk to her bra let her,"** said the bartender handing Papyrus his vodka. **"I beg your pardon miss, the youngins in this town are a might disrespectful-"**

 **"Whatever old man! Go back to Mississippi!"**

 **"I'm from Texas ya' dumb lil' assholes!"**

Papyrus bent forward to keep from choking on his drink. He wasn't too familiar with the monsters down at Grillby's, but the ones he had met rarely swore with the exception of Undyne. Every time she swore it meant she was more than a little upset and someone was bound to get hurt; it wasn't a laughing matter, but this guy's accent somehow made it funny, his voice was great to listen to.

 **"You'd think the hat would give it away, but these three are so young and dumb, if their brains were dynamite they still couldn't blow their god damn noses..."**

 **"Nyeh heh ha ha ha!"**

 **"Fuck you old-timer!"** said one of the boys glaring at the human.

 **"Old-timer? I'm twenty seven. I LOOK twenty seven,"** said the man, rolling his eyes.

 **"Whatever."**

The Horror Font smiled already a bit more cheerful. The man had such a charming accent. He would have to go to "Texas" next.

 _I wonder what other accents humans have. The world is such a big place..._

At first he didn't feel like traveling around, but this was proving to be fun. He liked the dirt roads, the different houses, the clothes, the culture...it was a nice change from the Underground where everyone knew everyone and nothing ever changed. He was feeling a lot happier than he was on the summit, that's for sure.

 _It's probably because I know my brother's safe._

Flowey grabbed another bottle of alcohol, and threw the cork somewhere.

 _It's good that I don't have to worry about him turning to dust anymore. It doesn't feel like there's a deadline to meet or a time limit to watch now._

 _It wouldn't hurt to enjoy myself a little would it?_

 _Undyne does tend to tell me to take a vacation..._

Looking at the vodka in his glass Papyrus wondered what his brother would have ordered. Did Sans even drink? He knew he had a gross habit of gulping down ketchup, but alcohol wise he was stumped.

 _CRASH!_

 **"This one sucks too."**

 _I wish I could ask him, but I also don't want to wake him. Not just because I'm scared for my life either. He's had a long two days of nothing but misery._

Papyrus pet his brother's head affectionately, being careful not to pull down his hood. It wouldn't be good if these humans saw Sans was a Font; they'd probably attack them both.

 _I don't need to go crazy and start killing every human I come across. I need to remember that these creatures are people just like monsters and Fonts. I have every right to be in this world, but if I want to avoid trouble I need to act like a guest._

 _CRASH!_

He looked at the bartender who was currently cleaning a glass. The man was dressed a lot like someone he knew and it made him nervous.

 _If I recall, the last human I saw wearing a hat like that, carried a gun. This human is not a child. His aim may be better than I think._

 **"Why do these all taste the same?! What kinda business are you running here?!"**

One of the teens turned around in his chair and stared at Papyrus. **"Why is your bra screaming lady? That's freaking weird!"**

 **"No it isn't."**

 **"Okay,"** said the boy, turning back around.

 **"You should mind your business anyway, brat!"**

 _CRASH!_

Flowey threw a bottle at the boy, but he missed and it shattered against the wall instead. **"Damn it..."**

Papyrus sighed, thankful for his ability to force people into believing his lies. Without that power Flowey would have screwed them both already multiple times.

 _Why is he acting so reckless?_

 _That isn't like Flowey..._

Finished his drink, Papyrus handed the glass back to the bartender. **"Thank you, sir,"** he said politely.

 **"Tank you sir! Heh heh ha ha ha!"**

The bartender slammed the cup down. **"Are you three serious? That's baby bullshit! Are ya' wantin' me to throw you out on your ass?"** Everyone in the bar jumped at the barkeep's sudden outburst.

 _Guess he's a silent seether!_

 _Wowie..._

The man rubbed his face looking super tired. The teens had actually been bothering the him all night, before Papyrus had even entered the bar.

Normally the bartender would NEVER sell drinks to minors, but with everyone winding up dead, moving, or missing it was hard to even keep his place open. The bar had been in his family for so many years, he couldn't just let it sit around a ghost town collecting dust! Especially when his Pa had passed it down to him only recently.

But what would his Pa say exactly if he knew he was selling alcohol to little kids?

 **"She started it!"** cried one of the boys childishly, scowling at Papyrus.

 **"Boy, I don't care who started it! Imma throw you out if you keep going the way you're going."** warned the man, pointing at the boys.

Papyrus giggled. **"They could start an argument in a empty house,"** he said, imitating the barkeep.

 **"Heh hey, that's pretty good!"** The human put the glass back on the shelf smiling. **"You from around here?"**

Papyrus shook his head, his eyes closed. **"I'm afraid not, I'm just a traveler passing through."** He wasn't sure whether or not he was telling the truth there. WOULD Papyrus have to leave? Would he not be able to find a Font that could free Horror? Would he even survive when Sans woke up?

 _The Great Papyrus is optimistic._

 **"Ah, well you best be careful; folk have either been getting killed or gone missing in this town. Font activists."** The bartender looked down at the chipped bar he had stood behind for seven years. In the past he had had many customers, so many he had once thought about hiring extra help, but now...

 _CRASH!_

 **"Sounds scary. THAT'S ENOUGH FLOWEY!"**

 **"I-it is if you live in THIS town. Been thinkin' bout' moving actually..."** said the man warily; he picked up another glass and began cleaning it, looking depressed.

 **"I heard the only people that go missing are those interested in joining and the ones who get killed are the ones getting in their way,"** said Papyrus attempting to cheer him up.

 _The Great Papyrus is kind._

 **"I really hope so miss. I never really agreed with what happened to those Fonts, it weren't right. Horrors gotta eat too don't they? The Normys didn't even eat people, in fact they helped us take out the Horrors...but we went and stabbed them in the back."**

Papyrus looked surprised. **"We? Were you part of the war?"**

 **"Nah, but-"**

 **"You're not responsible for the sins of your species if you didn't have a hand in creating them,"** said Papyrus annoyed. That was the second time he'd heard something ridiculous like that tonight. His font had also possibly done something horrible in the past, but HE wasn't responsible...

 **"I-I guess...still feel bad though. Nervous too. What's gonna happen to the world now that there ain't nobody eating humans?"**

 **"It will die. Humans will pollute the earth and it will die."**

 **"..."**

Papyrus got up to leave, he left some money on the bar.

 **"Way to kill the mood Trashbag,"** said Flowey as they walked outside.

 **"Wait!"**

Papyrus turned around to see the bartender behind him looking nervous.

 **"I don't want the money back. Consider it a tip."**

 **"Are you...a Font activist?"**

The skeleton looked at him. **"No,"** said Papyrus dissipating his illusion. **"I'm a Font."**

 **"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"** yelled Flowey popping his head up from Papyrus's battle body.

 _If there's anything I am it's a good judge of character...except for that one time with Black Widow...and that one time with Undyne...and when I thought Sans wouldn't like me anymore..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _This might have been a mistake._

The Bartender took out his FontSearch and scanned the tall skeleton.

 **"...I'll be damned."**

 **"Holy shit, it's a Font!"** The young teens who had apparently followed the bartender and were now looking at Papyrus in awe. Although Fonts where getting more and more common, some towns, including the one they lived in, were still entirely made of racists and the skeletons tended to avoid them. Law enforcement would constantly look the other way when something happened and if anything went wrong in town everybody blamed the Fonts currently visiting it.

Needless to say, the teens had never seen one before today.

 **"You boys get back inside!"**

 **"Why? We should kill this thing before it makes more Horrors!"**

The bartender stood in front of Papyrus, crossing his arms.

 **"Yall' need to get back inside before you n' I mix!"**

 **"Why old man?"** asked one of the boys. **"You a Font-lover? You protecting this Decor?"**

 **"I'm about to whoop your asses! Get inside, I ain't gonna tell you again!"**

 **"You can't tell us what to do!"** said one of the boys. They rushed at the barkeep intending to knock him down if necessary. Who did he think he was bossing them around like their dad?

 _BANG!_

The bartender drew a gun faster than Papyrus could think and shot the ground near the boy's feet. **"GET INSIDE!"** he roared.

 **"HEY! You can't shoot at us!"**

 **"I can if you're attacking me. Self -defense."**

 **"We aren't attacking you! We're after the Font!"**

 **"Looks like you're attacking me."**

 **"That's cause' you're in the way idiot!"**

 **"Still looks like your attacking me, don't it Papyrus?"** The bartender turned his head to smile at the Font.

 **"Yep, gotta protect your-LOOK OUT!"**

 _BANG!_

 _BANG!_

 _BANG!_

The bartender's eyes went wide as the three boys drew guns of their own and shot.

 **"YOU IDIOTS MISSED!"**

 **"SHUT UP! SO DID YOU!"**

The bartender fell to his knees.

 **"Ohhh shit..."**

 **"Fucking run!"**

Dropping their guns, the three boys scattered as the barkeep's blood began to pool on the ground. **"YOU COWARDS!"** screamed Papyrus. **"YOU HORRID LITTLE DEMONS!"** The boys disappeared around a nearby house, never looking back.

 **"*Cough*"**

 **"Don't move Human."**

The bartender looked at his hands covered in blood. **"Heh...got me good didn't they?"**

 **"I said be quiet!"**

 **"No you didn't."**

 **"SHUT UP FLOWEY!"**

Papyrus tore off a strip of cloth from his battle body, wishing he had his scarf, and attempted to wrap it around the human's middle. All three teens had shot him in the stomach and he was bleeding profusely.

 **"Guess I shoulda been more careful. Folks these days are always carrying guns... *cough* *cough*"**

 _It won't stop..._

 _The bleeding won't stop..._

 **"Don't worry about it Papyrus...I did the right thing for once...I'm glad I met you. Maybe the world's gonna be okay after all..."**

 **"Hey! HEY!"** Papyrus shook the bartender. **"STAY AWAKE YOU STUPID CREATURE!"**

The man slumped in the skeleton's arms and the hand that had been clutching his bloody stomach fell to the dirt.

 **"HUMAN! HUMAN WAKE UP!"**

 **"Give it up Pappy...he's done,"** said Flowey.

 **"B-But...his name...I didn't get his name..."**

 **"..."**

 **"..."**

Papyrus hung his head as a blue soul floated up from the bartender's body.

Integrity.


	5. Chapter Five: Changes

**Chapter Five:**

 **Changes**

* * *

 **"Eeeeeerrrrrrnnnnnmm!"**

Broken Baby whined loudly staring down at their tray and scrunching up their face the best a baby bones could.

 **"Pllllease Broken Baby, eat your snails."** said Asgore. He knew Horrors ate humans, but he really wanted the children to grow accustom to foods made from magic. If Papyrus could do it, so could they.

 **"No tank you, dees yucky."** The baby bones poked a snail with their little finger and moved it around the tray.

 **"You've must eat your dinner little one,"** said Toriel before taking another spoonful of snails into her mouth.

Broken Baby whined again. They and the other children had become brothers and sisters living together under the same roof with the king and queen. Toriel, when she saw the children she hadn't gone to save all torn up and bloody, immediately blamed Asgore, but the children had defended him.

* * *

 **"How could you do this to innocent children?!"**

 **"I didn't! I never lay a hand on them!"**

 **"Liar! Who else could be responsible for this?"**

 **"Gee I dunno Goat-Bitch, maybe you?"** Bloodthirsty crossed his arms and gave her a sideways glance. He hadn't forgiven her for refusing to answer his calls while he was hiding out in the dump. He had called and called, but she never picked up.

 **"How am I responsible?!"**

 **"I called you fifty-seven times! I guess since you found new children I could just go straight to hell right?"**

 **"Watch your language child!"**

 **"Hell's not a bad word BITCH,"** said Bloodthirsty scowling.

No Fear glared at Toriel as well. **"I called her too and she wouldn't answer the phone. Did I really get replaced that quickly?"**

 **"You BOTH have her number?"**

 **"Yes, we all do. We all have a cell phone she gave to us and it had her number in it. She said she'd take care of us..."** said Lolita.

Broken Baby looked sad. **"I don't gots a phone..."**

 **"Is this true Tori? Did you abandon these children when they decided to leave the Ruins?"**

 **"I-I...they left in the middle of the night..."**

 **"How come the baby didn't get a phone? I wike to pess buttons too..."** said Broken Baby feeling left out. How come babies didn't get nice things like the big people? They were cuter weren't they? Cute babies were suppose to get presents...

 **"We're dead because of you! You didn't follow us or protect us or anything! You're just like my REAL mom!"** Bloodthirsty turned and headed back to the king's house as Toriel burst into tears.

 **"Where are you going?"** asked Asgore.

 **"I'm going home. I just came by to say 'fuck you.'"**

 **"Good idea,"** said No Fear. **"Fuck you Goat-Mom!"**

 **"Uck you! Baby shoulda gots a phone!"**

Lolita looked uncomfortable. **"Umm...I am very displeased with your actions."** Bloodthirsty shook his head and the children turned around and headed back to Asgore's home feeling better.

Toriel however, wasn't so chipper.

 **"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I just, I just..."** There was no excuse and she knew it. She had filled these children's heads with promises of love and had let them go without putting up any kind of fight. It didn't matter if they left in the middle of the night, she could have gone after them. She could have protected them, but she didn't.

 _I just want things back to the way they use to be..._

She had wanted her life to resemble the one she had lost so badly. She rearranged her house to look as much like Asgore's as she could and even added a children's bedroom though she had no more children. She wanted so badly to return to the days when she had her baby and life was full of wonderful possibilities.

She remembered sitting on Asriel's bed reading him and Chara story books. She used to wonder, "What will my other child grow up to be when the other becomes king?" Since she and Asgore both treated their children the same regardless of their species, the question of who would become king had always been up in the air. It all depended on who was best suited really. She remembered a time when her biggest worry was that when one child became king the other would get upset, or be unprepared for any other job.

Now all she worried about was living an eternity alone and what's worse was she deserved it.

 **"It's all right dear. The deaths of our children hit us both hard, we've both done a lot of things we regret, but now is not the time to wallow in the past,"** said Asgore putting a hand on her shoulder. He didn't know EXACTLY what she was feeling, but he had an idea. Grief made you act in strange ways and Tori had always been such a kind soul; it's why he fell in love with her. SHE was the one who carried Asriel in her womb for months and months, SHE was the one who breast fed their little one, and SHE was the one Asriel most resembled. A mother losing her child had to feel like the worse feeling in the world and Asgore doubted that if he had been in her place, he'd do anything different. He could definitely see himself doing whatever it took to feel like a mother again. He personally had had his work as king to take his mind off his shattered hopes, dreams, and family, but Toriel?

Toriel had nothing.

 **"The barrier is open and the people are free, WE'RE free. We can plan for the future and start life anew, together,"** said Asgore holding out his hand.

 **"*Sniff* To-together?"** Toriel looked up at him. Was he really willing to forgive her for abandoning him like the human children? Asgore had so many children...he had a family. Was he really willing to let someone like her become a part of it?

 **"Of course! You didn't think I'd ever stop loving you did you?"**

 **"You have children...so many children...why do you want a wretched, traitorous, beast like me in your home? Someone who couldn't even take care of TWO children?"**

 **"You're not the only one who failed Toriel. We're both responsible for the deaths of not only Asriel and Chara, but the other human children as well. I gave the order for their demise if you recall."**

 **"You were doing your job as king-"**

 **"My family should have came first. Being a hero to the people is and was nowhere near as important as being a husband to you."**

 **"*Sniff* Heh heh ha ha ha!"** Toriel laughed and leaped into Asgore's arms...her HUSBAND'S arms. **"I love you...I love you..."**

 **"You squish da' baby!"**

* * *

After bringing Toriel home, Asgore apologized and explained why she had been so neglectful. Apparently she had lost her babies so she went to find other ones and then they ran away too.

Broken Baby could see why they wouldn't want to stay. The food here wasn't very good nutrients for babies.

 **"Baby would wike some scotchy pie peas,"** said Broken Baby swinging their feet in their highchair.

 **"You can't have pie ALL the time. You'll get sick. Eat your snails, they're good for you."** Toriel took another bite.

 **"They yucky though..."**

 **"Just eat your damn snails! We know they suck!"**

 **"Bloodthirsty, I told you about your language."** said Toriel closing her eyes in disappointment.

 **"It's my Font, bitch! I can't help it!"**

 **"Font's change my boy. You just have to try,"** said Asgore firmly. The three argued as Lolita and No Fear ate their snails like good children.

Nobody noticed Broken Baby getting down from their highchair.

 _This isn't a good place for babies such as myself. I like the love, but babies need food too. I need my nourishment or I'll never be big!_

 **"I'm TRYING to change my Font! It's fucking hard!"**

Toriel struggled hard not to laugh as she remembered Chara.

 _They were just like this when they first came to the Underground. Angry, foul-mouthed, not a hint of decorum..._

 **"To be fair, he HAS been improving. At an incredible pace if I might add. I've known Bloodthirsty for only a couple of hours, but his cursing has become MUCH less severe...at least I think so."**

 **"Really? He was worse than this?! Goodness!"** Toriel looked at her husband with respect renewed, Chara had been a handful, but someone _worse_ than Chara? THAT took some patients.

 **"Oh yes, every sentence almost had a curse in it. He's right about font changing too. It is difficult to do without proper therapy-"**

 **"I don't NEED therapy!"**

 **"I didn't say you did, you're doing so well despite being a child-"**

 **"So what if I'm a child?"**

 **"Well, children don't tend to change on their own without guidance-"**

 **"I'm doing just fine, shut up!"**

 **"He's TRYING to pay you a compliment, you moron,"** said No Fear rolling his eyes.

 **"Fuck you, you-"**

 **"Now now, it's in Bloodthirsty's nature to try and start fights,"** said Asgore.

 **"What? No way."**

 **"Yes, way. In fact, Alphys has kindly made us all state-of-the-art FontSearches so you can see for yourself. They're a lot more advanced than Papyrus's. They've even already been updated!"** Asgore pulled four FontSearches from his robe.

 **"Why do we need a FontSearch?"** asked Lolita.

 **"Well, the barrier's open now and Papyrus is..."**

 **"A fucking murderous piece of shit."**

 **"BLOODTHIR-"**

 **"Yes, he is."**

 **"Dear!"**

No Fear swallowed another bite. **"It's true Goat-Mom, he sucks. I remember him laughing at me-"**

 **"ME TOO! He's an asshole right?!"**

 **"So right."**

Lolita looked at the boys sheepishly. **"He was nice to me...maybe you two were being mean first?"**

 _They were DEFINETELY mean first._

 _Unrefined little thugs, the both of them. Hmph!_

 **"How was I mean? I dusted monsters while they were asleep! I didn't scare anyone, or hurt anyone!"**

 **"It was still wrong, my child,"** said Toriel

 **"Whatever. The more people Papyrus kills, the more Fonts will be made and since the barrier's open-"**

 **"We have to deal with the fuckers."**

Asgore handed them all a FontSearch, including Toriel. He kept one in his robe for himself. **"From what I've read, most don't attack monsters and other Fonts-"**

 **"Most isn't all though,"** said No Fear.

 **"You're right. The world is going to become a much more dangerous place from now on. It's not just humans we need to fear anymore."**

 **"I'm sure we can talk to them dear. There's no need to fight."**

 **"I wish that were true, but some Fonts are feral. We have footage of a Font we BELIEVE may have been Feast of Flesh."**

 **"That's a...scary name."**

 **"Look them up darling. They are not a Font that can be reasoned with."**

Toriel looked up Feast of Flesh after being shown how and put a hand to her mouth. **"Oh my goodness..."** Truth be told, Toriel hadn't done much research on Fonts. She had left that to her husband.

 _So violent...are most Fonts this way, or just a few?_

 **"There can be more than one Feast of Flesh at a time too. That's why we must carry these FontSearches around at ALL times. I've already instructed Alphys to make enough for every monster left in the Underground."**

Toriel hit the Type tab and read about all the different types of Fonts and what they did best.

 _They're so strong and the way they attack..._

 **"Oh!"**

Mimic Fonts

Mimic Fonts specialize in pretending to be certain objects in the world. Although mimicking people is far too difficult, it is unneeded as they can still catch food quite efficiently, due to the overpopulation of human beings and their reliance on technology.

These types of Fonts are mute and most rarely move, preferring instead to follow in the Dimensional Font's footsteps and act as a Venus Flytrap. When a human comes too close, they snatch them up and eat them immediately. Because their disguises are so convincing, Ghost Fonts have trouble with them while trying to posses household items. When food becomes scarce they will turn back into a skeleton and move on to a more populated location to feed.

They can be found via Radar on the FontSearch, just be sure to turn the volume down when using it as it can attract attention from other Fonts in the area that AREN'T Mimic types. It is possible to spot some Mimic Fonts by noticing differences in their appearance from normal objects, for example a hat with teeth on the inside of the brim is probably a Mimic Font.

When found out a Mimic Font will usually leave the area after a person's back is turned. So far there have been no reports of Mimic Fonts attacking unless provoked, meaning this type of Font is non-aggressive.

 **"Well, at least ONE type of Font is virtually harmless."**

 **"It actually depends on the Font's personality dear. Remember Fonts are people-"**

 **"And people can be jerkoffs."**

 **"Correct."**

Toriel put her FontSearch away. The more she read, the more she feared her own children and that wasn't right. She had always believed that creatures were born essentially good, but reading the FontSearch made her wonder if she had been right.

 _According to the FontSearch, Fonts HAVE to use their power. If their power is to hurt people than are they really good creatures to have around?_

 _Not that my children are evil or anything, they're different. Even Font children can be taught compassion...I hope._

The queen wasn't the only member of the family feeling down in the dumps; Bloodthirsty looked up some of the Font types and let out a sigh drawing her attention.

Asgore had told her about Bloodthirsty's font. He needed to fight and start fights or he'd become unhappy. He WAS unhappy.

The boy pushed his snails around on his plate, feeling depressed.

 _Dora and Papyrus already left to make Fonts and find a way to free Horror. I should've gone with them. I'm a fighter, I was BUILT to fight, but I'm stuck here..._

 **"Is something wrong Bloodthirsty? You look upset,"** said Toriel concerned.

 **"Mind your business."**

 **"My children ARE my business"** Toriel wiped her mouth with her napkin. **"You want to leave don't you little one?"**

Bloodthirsty looked up, surprised.

 **"You're soooo much like Chara...they wanted to save the world too, you know..."**

 **"Tori..."** Asgore smoothed back his wife's fur. He and she had both watched the tapes with Chara in them after Asgore had personally gone to the lab to find more FontSearches. He thought since the last Royal Scientist spent most of their time in the basement of the lab, he'd find another FontSearch of theirs. The first one had been Asgore's but surely a scientist that traveled with him to Mt. Ebott would know about Fonts and have a FontSearch of their own right? He searched the place top to bottom despite Alphys' protests and found more than a few disturbing things...

 **"If you want to try and help the world in your own way, we won't stop you...but please do be careful my child."** Toriel wiped a tear from her face. She had learned that trying to keep children imprisoned in her home had its consequences. **"I must stay here to watch over the other children, but know that I am NOT abandoning you, I am granting you the freedom to learn and grow. You're free to come home at any time; your father and I will welcome you with open arms, remember that."**

Bloodthirsty smiled. **"Th-thanks...Mom."**

 **"Holy crap! He just said "thank you!" AND he smiled!"** whispered No Fear to his sister.

 **"You're not as quiet as you think you are asshat...I'll come back someday, I promise. I'll look after Broken Baby too."**

Toriel and Asgore looked at the empty highchair. **"Broken Baby's GONE?! When did they leave?!"**

 **"I think MAYBE awhile ago, before you gave us all FontSearches or something."**

Broken Baby had actually long since crawled down the steps and continued on towards the place where the barrier once was.

Too bad no one was paying attention.

 **"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!"** yelled Toriel panicking.

 _My baby! My baby's gone!_

 **"You didn't ask!"**

 **"WE SHOULDN'T OF HAD TO ASK!"** She looked at Bloodthirsty incredulously.

 **"I CAN"T READ YOUR MIND, WOMAN!"**

* * *

The baby bones finally reached the place that separated them from the outside world. Normally a baby wouldn't crawl down such a large scary mountain, but Broken Baby didn't have a choice if they wanted nourishment.

 **"Ooooooh!"** said Broken Baby looking out at the world from atop the summit. It was going to be a long crawl, but they were a patient baby. They knew they'd get down eventually.

 **"The fuck you think you're going?"** said Bloodthirsty glaring at the little escapee. Being a Physical type of Font meant he was as fast as he was strong, but he was thankful that the little brat wasn't walking yet, or he might have actually broken a sweat trying to catch up to them.

 **"I's going on an ahventure!"** said Broken Baby throwing their hands up in the air.

 **"..."**

Broken Baby put their hands down and continued to crawl down the mountain path, being careful not to hurt their themselves on any of the sharp rocks.

 **"Wait. Your new overalls are gonna get holes in the knees. Let me carry you."** Bloodthirsty picked up the baby bones and headed down.

 **"You come with the baby?"**

 **"Yeah, this place blows. Let's head down and find a town."**

 **"Yaay! We gonna find nrishment!"**

Bloodthirsty didn't say anything. It was hard to be nice to Broken Baby, but he had promised...he really did want to change his font like Lolita. As it was he had trouble fitting in with the family he had found and he knew it would be like that with everyone he came across if he didn't change.

 **"Do you know where the closest town is?"**

 _What a stupid question to ask a baby...what exactly do I expect them to say? Head North and take a left at the third tree?_

 **"No. I's just a baby. I don't know nothin."**

 **"You may not know where the town is, but you're not stupid. The FontSearch said you were smart."**

 **"It broken."**

 **"I'm about to break YOU, you lying little shit..."**

 **"I'm not a widdle shit, I's a baby!"**

 **"You're a lying little shit who doesn't WANT to do anything by themselves,"** said Bloodthirsty angrily. If there were two siblings he didn't get along with, it was No Fear and Broken Baby. It made him sick to think that the baby bones he was carrying was a Font that was destined to get whatever they wanted for as long as they remained the same.

 _Should have been called the Spoiled Font._

 **"Nooo!"**

 **"I bet you know how to walk too."**

 **"ACK!"** yelled Broken Baby angrily. They did NOT know how to walk! Babies CRAWLED, everyone knew that! Only toddlers walked, and Broken Baby was not a toddler.

 **"You know, your font doesn't work on skeletons and pretty soon the world is going to be full of them. What're you planning to do when you can't make people do things for you?"**

 **"Gie?"** Broken Baby looked confused. Did this big person think the baby was magic? Like Santa or the Tooth Fairy? That was ridiculous.

 _But maybe Santa and the Tooth Fairy were once babies like me..._

 **"Is the baby weely magic?"**

 **"Yeah stupid. All skeletons are magic, even the babies."**

Broken Baby's eyes grew wide with wonder.

 _Can I be Santa when I get big?!_

 **"What the hell is that?"**

In the distance Bloodthirsty could see smoke rising up from the trees. Was that a fire?

 **"I don't know, I's just a baby."**

 **"You know what smoke is, shut up."**

Bloodthirsty decided to follow the smoke. He hadn't heard any rain or thunder from inside the mountain lately, so maybe it was a campfire.

 **"We gonna go see the animals?"**

 **"No."**

 **"Oh."**

 **"..."**

 **"...Can we go see the animals?"**

Bloodthirsty ignored Broken Baby and continued walking until they came to a clearing.

 **"Oooooooh!"** said Broken Baby looking around at what looked like a circus. **"It's da' circus!"**

 **"No. It's just a camp."**

 **"No elphants?"**

 **"No elephants."**

 **"Eeeeeerrrnnnnn!"** Broken Baby kicked their legs in disappointment. They never got to go to the circus.

 **"Hello there!"**

A woman in black ran up to Bloodthirsty smiling. **"Oh, another Font, *gasp* and a BABY!"** Her smile got wider as Broken Baby waved. **"Can I pick them up? Please?"**

 **"Please, please, please...I'm sick of the little bastard already."**

The woman took Broken Baby and cuddled them happily, rocking from side to side. She loved babies, but she had REALLY wanted to see a baby bones. She couldn't believe she was really holding one in her arms.

 **"My name is Black Widow. Welcome to our camp...err..."**

 **"Bloodthirsty."**

 **"Bloodthirsty, got it. And who's this little devil?"**

 **"I's not the devil, I's a baby...but I might be a magic baby..."**

 _Skelly babies got magic too, the big person said._

 **"Nope, you're the devil."**

 **"NO!"**

 **"They're so cute!"** said Black Widow hugging the baby bones tightly to her chest.

 **"Believe me, they get old FAST."**

 **"What's your name baby?"**

 **"I don't know, I's just a baby."**

 **"You know your name!"**

 **"No I don't, I's just a baby, I can't remember stuff good."**

Black Widow pulled out her FontSearch and scanned them both. **"Ahhh, Broken Baby. You're almost as big a liar as Papyrus!"** she said laughing.

 **"I don't think so. Petty sure I's a good baby. I eat my carrots."**

 _I bet the devil doesn't eat his carrots._

 **"We've literally never had carrots since we started living with the king."**

 **"I ate's them all."**

 _Cause' I'm a GOOD baby._

 **"What is going on here?"** asked an old looking skeleton wearing a weird necklace. She had just stepped out of one of the tents near them after hearing some sort of racket outside.

 **"Mama, look! It's a baby bones!"**

 **"Hi."**

 **"Hello, child."**

 **"I's not a child, I's a baby!"**

 **"STOP saying that. We KNOW you're a baby."**

 **"But she called me a child and she called me the devil! I gots to set them straight, cause' it's nice and I'm a good baby."**

 **"I'm sure you are. Let me just scan you here..."**

The old Font scanned the baby and read their information.

 **"Hmm...never mind."**

 **"Mama!"**

Broken Baby's eyes filled up with tears. **"I's not a good baby?"**

 **"No, I'm afraid not. You're a deceitful sinner baby that uses it's font to control others into doing things for you."**

 **"Mama, how could you say that to a little baby?!"**

 **"I doesn't get it..."**

 **"Your font is your magic,"** said Bloodthirsty as the old woman scanned him. He did the same to her while she read his information.

 _I DO gots magic like the big people!_

 **"I can be Santa?"**

Black Widow kissed their skull, leaving a lipstick mark on their head.

 **"You're not a good Font either. Your whole purpose is to start fights and upset others. You may be worse than the little one."**

 **"Annnnd according to this, you're a judgmental old bitch that can't pull herself away from tradition."**

 **"That is correct."**

 **"Ma-what?"** Black Widow looked at her mother is surprise. She'd been expecting a fight, not a confession.

 **"He is correct. That is my font, I won't pretend it isn't,"** said the old lady. **"Welcome to our camp you two. Seeing as your fonts don't work on skeletons you shouldn't be too troublesome."** The old woman walked away.

 **"Where the lady going?"**

 **"Her name is Symbol,"** said Bloodthirsty annoyed. He looked around at the tents wondering which one they could stay in.

 **"Do you gots a cwib for the baby?"**

 **"Sadly, no. We never expected to find a baby bones in this town. There's been no records of any babies dying here."**

 **"Where does baby sleep then? Babies need naps, ya' know?"**

 **"You can sleep with me, we don't have beds, we just sleep on a blanket on the ground."**

 **"Kay'."** Broken Baby didn't like the idea of not sleeping in a crib, but times where apparently tough for babies. They would have to sleep like a big person one day anyway.

 **"What do you tree fuckers do out here anyway? I know you can't go into town, but you could build your own houses or something right?"**

Black Widow did her best to ignore Bloodthirsty's insult and spoke. **"We're Font activists. We dig up bodies and wait until they absorb enough magic to wake up and begin life anew."**

 **"Why don't you just put your own magic in them?"**

 **"Well...Mama thinks it's disrespectful to the gods and goddesses of the earth. They meant for skeletons to absorb magic naturally-"**

 **"That's stupid. Where are the bodies anyway? I don't even smell them..."**

 **"W-well most have been under the ground a long time and we use incense to cover up the smells of the others,"** said Black Widow pointing to a tent larger than the others.

 **"Cool, thanks."** Bloodthirsty headed to the tent.

 **"Where are you going?"**

 **"Where do you think? I'm gonna wake up the bodies."**

 **"Mama said-"**

 **"Mama can go to hell. The world's more important than her stupid beliefs."**

 **"If Mama finds out though-"**

 **"Your Mama can't do shit. I'm a Physical type and she's Verbal. Even her power sucks ass. Take care of the brat,"** said Bloodthirsty walking away.

 **"Will you teach the baby how to be Santa?"**


	6. Chapter Six: A Mother's Love

**Chapter Six:**

 **A Mother's Love**

 **"Ow! Damn it!"**

 **"I'm truly sorry about this Undyne,"** said Toriel, pulling the sides of her robe close to her so as to not get caught on the forest's branches.

 **"Don't worry about it, I'm a Royal Guard. I'm suppose to guard royalty and stuff. Besides I want to see some action!"** Undyne smiled widely and pumped her fist in the air. She had been waiting for this for a long time. Not just for freedom, but for the chance to see all the stuff Alphys had talked about. She couldn't wait to see the giant robots, psychic princesses, and the cool swords...

 **"I hope Broken Baby's okay. The woods can be so scary at night..."**

Oh right.

The baby.

Undyne had completely forgotten why she was out here.

 **"I'm sure we'll find the little pipsqueak no problem! If their scared then they'll cry and lead us right to em'!"**

 **"I hope you're right,"** said Toriel feeling a little better. She could see why Undyne was captain of the guard. Not only was she strong physically, but her spirit was too. She had a way of making terrible situations seem as troublesome as stepping over a log.

 **"Are you looking at the radar? Some Fonts are hard to see and Horrors love the dark apparently."** Toriel looked warily around her. She loved her children, but Horror Fonts still terrified her. The fact that her husband wanted to fill the world with them was even more frightening.

What would the world be like filled with scary creatures that HAD to hurt others? Would she and her family even survive?

 **"Oh yeah, I forgot about the Fonts!"** Undyne took out her FontSearch excitedly. Although Frisk had told her about Fonts before, Alphys had made things much clearer. Skeletons were apparently a whole other species and had super cool abilities based on their name. It reminded her of a game Alphys had tried to get her to play.

 _I can't believe the little nerd was playing me the whole time. Papyrus had me fooled for friggen' years! Even the TRIAL was part of his master plan..._

Undyne smiled as she remembered the ruse. She wasn't angry with Papyrus, far from it actually. She was super impressed with his dedication and skill, every memory she had of him acting stupid made her smile. She usually hated japes, but this one was different. This one took precision, iron willpower, enormous strength and guts. Papyrus had been protecting people before she even knew what a true hero was! She couldn't believe the weenie she had been training was a super smart serial killer. The novelty of it had nowhere near worn off. She couldn't wait to see him again; she had so many question running through her mind. What was he really like? Was he stronger than her? Was the training fake too? Could Papyrus kick her ass?

Alphys had shown her how the FontSearch worked and let her see some of the entries of the Fonts Toriel and Asgore had taken in and planned to raise. She had checked Papyrus out too.

 _He's the Lying Font._

 _He can make me believe anything as long as it's a lie._

Undyne was also told though that a Font's powers really activated whenever their eyes glowed, but she couldn't remember ever seeing Papyrus's eyes so much as spark.

 _Did he fool everyone WITHOUT using his font?_

 _That's so cool!_

 _How much discipline do you have to have to keep yourself from using your power for over ten years?! How tough do you have to be to withstand all that pressure?!_

Undyne hurried through the woods, almost skipping. **"What kind of Font do you think we'll find in the forest Tori? Verbal Fonts have mind control, so they'd probably be near or in town...*gasp!* What about a Poison Font? I bet there's a Poison type around here somewhere!"**

 **"You sure seem...enthusiastic. You know most of them are violent, yes?"**

 **"I hope so, I wanna fight one!"**

 **"You've already fought with Bloodthirsty I've been told-"**

 **"He's a kid though. Imagine an ADULT! How strong would a Physical type ADULT be?"**

Toriel shook her head. Undyne wasn't taking this seriously at all. Didn't she realize how easily they could both be killed?

 _BEEP!_

 _BEEP!_

 _BEEP!_

 **"Turn off the volume!"** whispered Toriel harshly. Undyne nearly jumped up and down in excitement.

She had found a Font on the radar.

 _My first real Font find!_

 **"There's two of them...one is right in front of us all the way over there and-"**

 **"That's so close!"**

Undyne ran forward a bit, Toriel rushing after her.

 **"Another is now on your left...but I don't sense anyone or hear anything..."** Undyne looked hard in the directions the radar was showing, trying to see a skeleton hiding within the leaves of the trees, but found nothing.

 **"Use scan! Hurry!"**

 **"Okay okay, geeze...how do you work this thing?"**

Death Branch: The Solitary Font

Attribute: Horror

Type: Mimic

Death Branch is a Font that prefers to live completely alone. In order to avoid communication with other creatures they take on the shape of a tree and stay that way for as long as they can, completely motionless.

They tend to feed off humans that wander too close to them by feeling for vibrations in the ground and then stabbing them through the earth with their roots and absorbing their innards like a tree would water and nutrients. When there is not enough food in an area, Death Branch will reluctantly change back into a skeleton and travel to a different forest that's close to a town or tourist location. They will not attack a creature of any sort unless they are hungry or feel threatened.

Although it is difficult to spot this Font, it is not impossible. Unlike normal trees whose leaves and branches sway in the wind, Death branch will remain motionless. When walking through the woods, be sure to have your radar on at all times and feel free to turn up the volume as the Font is deaf and cannot hear noise. They are however, not blind and it is rumored that they can read lips.

Extreme caution is advised.

 **"That's so cool! Good thing they aren't blind or you'd be skewered, you're like, RIGHT next to them!"**

 **"Oh my god..."** Toriel moved away from the disguised Font as quickly as she could, standing behind Undyne.

 **"Don't be scared Tori. Fonts eat humans, remember?"**

 **"Some of them kill because they have to or like to, not because they're hungry."**

 **"R-really?"**

Alphys failed to mention that. She just said they had cool powers and used them to capture and eat humans. She didn't say anything about them killing for fun or because they have to...did she?

 _I can't remember._

 _Why would they have to though? Is it their nature or something?_

 **"Ch-check the one in front of us."**

Undyne scanned ahead.

Tree Like: The Stalking Font

Attribute: Horror

Type: Mimic

This Mimic type Font, although similar to Death Branch, is not stationary. They prefer to follow their victims throughout the forest, confusing them and getting them lost. Eventually the lost victim will succumb to dehydration or starvation and the Font will then pick them up by skewering them with a branch and pop them into their mouth. Because they feed with their branches and not their roots, many confuse Tree Like with Death Branch.

Tree Like, although known to reach heights of at least twenty-five feet, is very quiet. They have a talent for moving about the woods absolutely silent despite their many leaves and branches. Somehow they avoid making so much as a twig snap and although some claim that is because Tree Like is a Verbal Font, other Fonts have also seen Tree Like as a tree, disproving the theory. The fact that this Font knows how to be quiet suggests that they are NOT deaf.

In order to spot Tree Like, one must look at their trunk. If a large hole is seen on any side of them, then you are most likely standing next to this Font. Luckily, once found out, Tree Like will move on; they are not known to attack those who get near them even if a hand is placed in the hole that is their mouth. They will however, attack if they feel like they are being threatened. Like Death Branch, this Font will also move on when food is no longer available.

Keep in mind that Tree Like, although mute like Death Branch, is highly social and a prankster by nature. They enjoy confusing and scaring not only their food, but other creatures as well. There have been reports of monsters and Fonts turning around to find this Font standing directly in front of them without even trying to be stealthy. Some will even follow creatures walking on a clear path and stop in the middle and in plain sight for fun.

 **"So this one's harmless too. That's good."**

 **"Wow, it feels like a real tree..."** said Undyne petting Death Branch. The bark was rough against her hand and there was even sap dripping from it.

 **"Undyne!"**

 **"What? I'm just petting it!"**

 **"They're a 'they' not an 'it.' Would you pet Papyrus?"**

 **"I'd pet the hell outta Papyrus."**

 **"*Sigh*"**

 **"You don't mind if I pet you, do you?"**

 **"I don't think you know what 'solitary' means. They don't like social interaction, that's why they're a tree. We aren't here to pet people anyway."**

 _Oh right, Tree Like is social, Death Branch likes to be left alone. I should be looking for the baby anyway. That's the second time I've gotten forgotten._

 **"You're right, we need to stay on target. Finding the baby is our first priority!"**

 **"Good to hear it, now let's-OH MY GOD!"**

 **"TORI?!"**

Undyne turned around sharply to find Toriel face to face with a tree that hadn't been there before.

 **"Heh heh ha ha ha ha! Tree Like got you!"**

 **"Oh my goodness...oh my goodness gracious..."** Toriel put a hand to her chest, breathing hard. That Font had scared her out of her wits.

 **"Your stealth is amazing! How did you get here so fast without making any noise?! Fonts are so cool!"** Undyne pet the mischievous Font affectionately and even gave them a hug. They felt like a real tree too.

Toriel shook her head silently, watching the display.

Fonts weren't cool.

They were scary and horrible.

 _BUZZZ BUZZ BUZZZ!_

The two girls jumped as the sound of a chainsaw filled the night air.

 **"Who's the asshole revving a chainsaw in the middle of the night?! Trees are trying to sleep here!"**

 **"It's probably another Font. This one may not be friendly if they're carrying a chainsaw..."**

Undyne ran a little further ahead and began to climb up a small hill. **"I think it's coming from back here!"**

 **"Why are we chasing them?!"**

 **"Don't worry Tori, whoever it is, I'll kick their ass!"**

 _BUZZZ BUZZ BUZZZ!_

 **"HELP PLEASE!"**

A loud cry for help resounded in their ears, desperate. It was definitely coming from the other side of the hill.

Reaching the top, Undyne crouched low to see a skeleton with red glowing eyes wielding a chainsaw...and another skeleton on the ground backing up from them.

 **"SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP!"**

 **"STOP RIGHT THERE!"** shouted Undyne in an attempt to draw attention away from the fallen Font.

It didn't work.

 _BUZZZ BUZZ BUZZZZZZ!_

 **"EEEEAAAHHHHHHHHH!"** The Font swung their chainsaw down and severed the skeleton's arms and legs clean off as they screamed in terror. Shards of bone and bone dust flew in different directions, landing in places Undyne couldn't see. Another swing caught the poor Font in the skull, cutting it in half.

 **"Oh my god..."**

 **"Now do you see? These aren't cool superheroes, they're horrific beasts! The kind you see in horror movies! That's why they're CALLED Horr-"**

 **"That was the most awesome thing I've ever seen,"** said Undyne awe-struck. Taking out her FontSearch she scanned the now bloody skeleton, thanking Alphys for increasing the range of the sensor.

Font To A Chainsaw: The Bone-Cutting Font

Attribute: Horror

Type: Physical

One of the most hated Fonts in the world, Font To A Chainsaw is one of the many Fonts on the FMWL (Fonts most wanted list). Many skeletons have put rewards on this murderous Font's head and as a result, few are left in the world.

Font To A Chainsaw, as their name implies, enjoys cutting Fonts into pieces using whatever tools are available. A chainsaw is not always the weapon they use although it is their favorite. They have an affinity for bone and bone dust, collecting pieces and wearing them as jewelry. Being a Horror, it will still devour humans, but Fonts are their main targets. They will sometimes go after monsters and animals if a human or Font is not around.

Although this Font is hunted the world over, it refuses to wear a mask for reasons still unknown. The bone fragments that have hit their face and body have left their OWN bones badly scarred, allowing them to be easily spotted and making it difficult to catch new victims. If you or a friend think you've seen this Font, stay where you are and call your nearest Capture Facility IMMEDIATELY.

Extreme caution is advised. 

**"Wow that's so weird! Isn't that weird? This guy was MADE to be a problem!"**

 **"Get down before they see you!"**

 **"I wanna fight him!"**

 **"What?! No! You heard the FontSearch! We need to call the nearest Capture Facility!"**

 **"I doubt we're going to get reception in the woods, but you can try. Weren't we trying to save the world by MAKING Fonts like them?"**

 **"Not like them, no."** Toriel attempted to call the number on her FontSearch and soon someone picked up, much to Undyne's surprise.

 **"Hello?"** said a cheery voice. **"You've reached the CF, my name is Toby, how may I help you?"**

 **"We found Font To A Chainsaw-**

 **"Understood. We are tracking your location using your FontSearch signal. We'll be there as soon as possible."**

 **"T-thank you,"** stuttered Toriel, taken aback by the human's sudden change in tone. As soon as she had said the Font's name, the cheery voice turned serious on a dime.

 _Well the FontSearch DID say they were on the FMWL...they must be infamous to the Capture Facility._

 **"No problem ma'am."** Toby hung up.

 **"He's already gone. We should follow him so the CF can find him too!"** Undyne began to climb down the other side of the hill and was promptly picked up by Toriel with one hand. She dangled in her grasp like a naughty kitten.

 **"Absolutely not! Why would we follow a killer with a chainsaw?!"**

 **"Because the CF is tracking us! If we find him, THEY'LL find him. I thought you wanted him caught?"** Undyne pulled her tank top out of the queens grasp.

 **"I do, but-"**

 **"Isn't Broken Baby a Font? What if this guy finds them?"**

Toriel gasped. **"Oh my god, you're right! My baby's a Font! We have to find them before he does!"** Toriel picked up the bottom of her robe and ran after the skeleton, jumping over rocks and fallen branches. She had forgotten that the FontSearch had said FONTS were the chainsaw skeleton's main target.

 _What if he finds my baby before I do?!_

 _What if he carves them into little pieces?!_

 **"Which way did he-"**

 _CRRRACK!_

 _THRUMP!_

 **"AAAAAAHHHHH!"**

The girls screamed as the murderous Font suddenly and without warning, sailed over their heads and hit a tree. He slid down unconscious, but somehow still alive.

 **"Wh-what happened?"**

 **"Look! Over there Tori!"** said Undyne pointing forward. Tree Like was walking away from the area. Apparently Font To A Chainsaw had tried to attack them and wound up being smack by a branch with enough force to send them flying into the tree behind the girls.

 _When did Tree Like get all the way over there?!_

 **"Wow..."**

 **"Serves him right, attacking that poor harmless Font..."**

 **"Harmless? I think this guy's dead Toriel."**

 **"No dear, if that were true, he'd turn to dust."**

 **"Oh...right,"** said Undyne remembering Papyrus.

 _I hope he's okay..._

Toriel looked at Font To A Chainsaw warily. **"To be honest, I don't feel too safe near this creature, could we get at least a FEW feet away?"**

 **"Yeah. I wanted to fight him, but he's out cold AND disarmed..."**

 **"We don't want to disappoint the CF either. How would we explain ourselves if they showed up and there was only a pile of dust, or worse, no dust at all?"**

 **"They'd think we were just two prejudice punk monsters playing pranks on humans. I wish we had something to tie him up with though..."**

 _WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP!_

A strange sound like a whirling fan echoed through the forest deafeningly.

 **"What the hell is that?!"**

 **"STAY WHERE YOU ARE! DO NOT MOVE! THIS IS THE CF!"** A loud voice called out to the girls above the trees. It sounded like it was coming out of an intercom, but that was impossible.

 **"They got here so fast!"**

 **"We'll they ARE the people you call for emergencies dear."**

 **"It's only been two minutes though! That's insane!"**

A rope fell from the top of the trees and a human in a neon yellow vest came down. **"Are you two all right?"**

 **"Yes, we're fine. Thank you for coming so quickly-"**

 **"HOW did you get here so quickly?!"**

 **"Ma'ma I'm going to have to ask you to lower your voice. This entire area and the town close to here has been completely overrun by Fonts."**

 **"Oh, my..."**

Another human slid down the rope and put a pair of strange cuffs around Font To A Chainsaw. **"The woods, although they look safe, are home to many Mimic type Fonts. You'd better come with us."**

Undyne looked at the human in yellow suspicious. **"You don't mind that we're monsters huh?"**

 **"Now is not the time to fight one another, we ALL need to work together in order to survive."** The human looked serious and his tone was that of someone in a hurry. He and the rest of the CF had been getting calls all night...calls that had been cut short.

 **"My baby's lost in the woods, I can't leave without them!"**

 **"Ma'am-"**

 **"I'm captain of the Royal Guard run by King Asgore. I can protect her and help her find her baby."**

 **"You don't seem to understand. Unless you are a Font or have been specially trained to deal with Fonts, you cannot harm them. You got lucky this time because this was only a Physical Font, but if it had been any other-"**

 **"I can beat anybody! I don't care what powers they have!"**

 **"Ma'am please listen to me, not only is it impossible for you to win in a fight against these Fonts, it is illegal to kill them without proper authorization. It is considered murder. Let us handle this."**

 **"I am Toriel Dreemurr, Queen of the monsters and I will NOT leave my baby in the woods alone! Unless you want to start a war, I suggest you move on. We will call you if we find another dangerous Font,"** said Toriel firmly.

 **"*Sigh*...Understood. We sadly, don't have time to look for your baby due to the emergency in town, but...you can. In fact, you may be their only hope. I pray your baby is found safe and sound."** The human put the unconscious Font is a cage and connected it to the rope by a clip.

 **"Thank you so much! My baby may not even be in the woods honestly. Their name is Broken Baby, they're a Horror Font, but they're still just a harmless baby. If you see them-"**

 **"We only deal with Fonts we consider a large threat. Your baby bones won't be harmed-"**

The second human turned towards the first. **"Hey Mike, isn't Broken Baby that Verbal Font that makes people love them and take care of them?"**

Mike frowned. **"It is, but REGARDLESS, it is not a threat to us OR these monsters. ALL CLEAR!"** Mike and the other human held onto the rope and rose up into the trees with the Font close behind him.

Toriel looked shocked.

 _Broken Baby's power is to make people love them?_

 _Are my husband and I...being mind controlled?_

 **"I still wanna know how they got here so fast...did they come from the town? They said there was an emergency there..."**

Toriel didn't answer, she was too busy checking her FontSearch for information about Broken Baby.

 **"I wish I knew what direction they were headed in-WHOA!"** Undyne cried out as she was suddenly lifted high up into the air. **"WHAT THE HELL?!"** Looking down, she saw a root under her feet along with several others. They lay in a line, making a floor for her to stand on. It felt like being in a tree house with no roof or walls.

 _Scared the hell outta me..._

 _WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP!_

 **"OH! LOOKS LIKE YOU MADE A FRIEND!"** yelled Mike over the sound of the helicopter Undyne could now see.

Tree Like was lifting her up so she could see which way the helicopter was going.

 **"BYE MIKE! SEE YA' LATER!"** cried Undyne waving. She didn't want him to know why she was REALLY up there, he probably wouldn't approve.

 **"I HOPE NOT!"** Mike yelled back. It was hard to see because of the blinding light shining down from the copter, but it looked like he was smiling.

The helicopter took off to the West.

 **"HEY TORI! THEY WENT WEST! THAT MUST BE WHERE THE TOWN IS!"**

Toriel looked up at Undyne, feeling crushed.

 _My baby brainwashed me and my family...they don't really love me, they just wanted someone to take care of them._

Tree Like set Undyne on the ground gently and walked away silently.

 **"That was so cool-"**

 **"FONTS AREN'T COOL!"**

Undyne jumped and turned to see Toriel in tears. The queen wiped them away and headed West, following the map on her FontSearch.

 **"What's YOUR problem? We're safe from that one Font and we know where the town is now! You should be happy! Your baby is probably there exploring or hiding-"**

 **"They're probably there searching for a new family that will give them everything they want!"**

 _Apparently my snails weren't good enough!_

 _I bet they're knocking on doors right now trying to find some other fool to leech off of!_

 **"What are you talking about?"**

 **"Look up Broken Baby."**

Undyne did as she was told and put a hand to her mouth. **"Oh damn, they brainwash humans!"**

 **"Not just humans Undyne, that's what the man was trying to tell you! Fonts attack monsters too and apparently their own people! Savage creatures..."**

 **"Whoa, hold on Tori. Papyrus is a Horror and a good friend of mine-"**

 **"He's a liar and a murder. He's been killing monsters for years-"**

 **"And making the Underground safer for all of us! It's because of him that we're free! Don't go hating all Horrors for things they aren't responsible for!"**

 **"How is he not responsible exactly?"**

 **"He can't help it! You just told me, they have to use their power every once in awhile, it's like magic buildup for monsters right? They'll go crazy or their magic will go out of control!"** Undyne remembered Lolita screaming and whipping the barrier over and over again. All that magic HAD to of been a buildup.

 **"Regardless of whether or not they can help it, they're DANGEROUS Undyne! They still hurt people!"**

The captain looked at her in disbelief. **"You'd toss your new children out on the street because of something they can't help? That's messed up!"**

 **"Fonts should be raised by other Fonts, so at least there's a CHANCE no one will get sawed in half!"** said Toriel loudly. 

**"There's already a chance! Fonts can change! Remember Bloodthirsty? HE'S trying to change! I asked him the other day if he wanted to fight and you know what he said? He said 'no, I want to change my stupid ass Font so Goat-Bitch will quite yelling at me.'"**

 **"Heh heh...heh heh ha ha..."** The queen laughed quietly, wiping more tears from her eyes.

 _That does sound like something he would say..._

 **"You see Tori? Bloodthirsty could tear your head off, but he tries to change instead because he LOVES you! Broken Baby loves you too. If they are looking for a new family it's because they're still a baby and they're selfish little shits."**

 _She's..right._

 _Even if the FontSearch says Broken Baby is highly intelligent, they're still just a baby. They don't know any better._

 _What was I thinking?_

 _I almost abandoned my children all over again...simply because they weren't the little ones I wanted them to be._

 _I don't deserve to be their mother. I don't deserve to be anyone's mother._

 _I haven't changed at all..._

 **"I'm sorry...I pulled an Asgore didn't I? I blamed an entire species for the actions of a few..."**

 _I'm such a hypocritical wretched creature...all I do is hurt people._

 **"You didn't pull an Asgore. You know what he told me? He told me he helped the humans kill all the Fonts a long time ago."**

Toriel looked surprised. **"He did not!"**

 **"He did! He worked together with the humans and almost committed total genocide. As a reward for his help the humans decided to imprison monsters instead of killing them."**

 _He really went that far? I know he's cowardly, but..._

 **"Oh my goodness...is that really true?"**

 **"Yep. He was scared of them just like you, but you didn't try to hurt anyone did you?"**

 _I never got the chance._

 _Would I have done the same thing if I were in my husband's place?_

 _Probably not. I wouldn't put my life in danger for anybody. Asgore's a better man than I am a woman. He's sending people out to save the world and I'm...I'm..._

Toriel went through her FontSearch again, studying all the information she could.

 _I'm going to support my husband._

 **"Hey, don't be too hard on Asgore okay? He did a lot of things he regrets and he's trying to make things right. That's why Papyrus and Frisk are out traveling the world, they're trying to save it."**

 **"Bloodthirsty too."**

 **"Bloodthirsty?! He left?!"**

 **"Yes, he wanted to help the world as well. How could I say no? Especially when..."**

 _Especially when forcing Chara to be the only hope of humans and monsters living in peace, led to their suicide._

 _What I want...what I fear, doesn't matter. I need to pay attention to my family._

 **"What the hell does that little twerp think he's going to accomplish?! He has NO social skills!"**

 **"He's getting better Undyne. He's working really hard-"**

 **"He got better in just three or four hours?"**

 **"Y-yeah?"**

 **"..."**

 **"I believe in my child,"** said Toriel.

The girls after awhile, finally reached a clearing, but it wasn't a town they found, it was a hospital of some sort. The sign read Ebott Acres Asylum.

 **"Maybe the town is beyond the hospital,"** said Undyne frowning. She really wasn't sure actually. Mike had said there was an emergency in town, but would they really go back to town while already carrying a captured Font?

 _I bet they headed back to the Capture Facility to unload the Font. This isn't the way to town, it's the way to the CF. We should of trusted the map._

 _We're lost now._

 **"We should check inside anyway, just in case."**

 **"We're checking out an asylum? Okay."** Undyne shrugged and followed.

 _Sure, why not?_

 _It's not like it's SUPER cliché or anything..._


	7. Chapter Seven: Silent Night

**Chapter Seven:**

 **Silent Night**

Flowey absorbed the dead human's soul without a problem as Papyrus instilled the bartender with his magic silently.

 **"Alright! Asriel is back in the hizzy!"** Asriel wagged his tail did a twirl, his arms outstretched.

 **"Nice to see you your Highness,"** said Papyrus sadly.

 **"Why are you upset? He's gonna be fine! We already established that he'll wake up and eventually get all his memories back! Literally NOTHING has changed."**

 **"And what then Flo-Asriel? Where's he gonna go? The world hates Fonts-"**

 **"Back to the freaking Underground idiot."**

 _Oh that's right, monsters don't hate Fonts._

 _And that's the hundredth time I've forgotten something important these past few hours._

 _..._

 _..._

 **"Sorry, uhh Asriel. I don't know what my problem is tonight-"**

 **"Don't become a Sans. PLLLLLEEASE don't become a Sans..."**

Papyrus laughed, wiping away his tears. Asriel was right. Feeling sorry for himself wasn't going to solve his issues any faster or get him any answers. They needed to get going.

 **"Get his wallet before he wakes up. We might need some money and we can find his address on his ID card."**

 _Still the same old Flowey I see._

 _At least he has legs now, I won't have to have thorns biting into my bones anymore._

 _How does he know about Identification cards? I ASSUME that's what he meant..._

 **"Identification card you mean?"**

 **"I guess...? Chara just called them ID cards."**

 _Ah, the child. Asriel may be useful on this trip...too bad he's also another mouth to feed._

Papyrus pulled the bartender's wallet out of his pocket and shifted through it. No ID.

 **"What...the hell?"** The barkeep sat up blinking hard.

 **"Yeah, 'what the hell' is right! Where's your ID? Humans are SUPPOSE to carry those things at ALL times!"**

The bartender looked at Asriel, stunned. He'd never seen a monster before, but he knew they weren't suppose to be anywhere but in Mt. Ebott. The little monster looked like he might be a kid...and a kid. **"You a goat monster?"**

 **"I'm a BOSS monster and royalty, so show some respect,"** said Asriel sticking his nose in the air.

 **"*Sniff* *Sniff*"**

 **"Wha-Papyrus what are you doing?"**

 **"You look like you smell good."**

 **"Remember that rule we made when I was a flower? The agreement we made that said you wouldn't smell me? That rule still applies."**

 **"Mmmm...you smell like fresh laundry!"**

 **"Stop it."**

Papyrus backed off and got out his FontSearch smiling at Asriel.

 **"A FontSearch? Why...I died didn't I?"**

Bleeding Cowboys: The Shootout Font

Attribute: Horror

Type: Physical

This Font has a habit of shooting at people regardless of whether or not they're hungry. Their aim is impeccable and they've been known to clear out entire blocks when their font build-up gets too high.

Strangely enough, although this Font is of the Physical type and does have their regenerative properties, the wounds that killed them as a human not only refuse to heal, but continue to bleed as well. Bleeding Cowboys always leave a red trail of blood behind them wherever they go, so they are usually seen in black clothing and are easy to spot in a crowd.

They can do well in military type jobs, but only on the front lines. They have been known to shoot their own army members in the back and never on accident. If you or a friend think you've seen this Font, stay where you are and call your nearest Capture Facility IMMEDIATELY.

Extreme caution is advised.

 **"Imma Horror huh? Who killed me? If I'm a Horror that means SOMEBODY must have murdered me."**

That was usually how Horrors were made, but there were always exceptions. Broken Baby was a Horror and they had simply fallen to their death...

 **"You got shot by some brats,"** said Asriel. **"We need a place to stay, where do you live?"**

 **"Asriel!"**

 **"I reckon somewhere in this here town, but I ain't got a clue where. My memory's all fuzzy...like I've been run over by a semi..."** Bleeding Cowboys put a hand to his head.

 **"I don't know what a semi is, but I do know you're freakin' useless. Let's go Pappy."**

 **"We can't just leave him here."**

 **"The bartender's not your friend Bonehead, he's just a guy that sells you drinks-"**

 **"I'm a bartender?"**

 **"I can't just leave him, I got him into this mess!"**

 **"He got himself into this mess. He stepped in front of you like an idiot and got himself shot,"** said Asriel annoyed.

Bleeding Cowboys looked at the skeleton for a moment. **"...Papyrus?"**

 **"Yeah."**

Asriel looked at him surprised. **"That was quick. He is in the same spot though isn't he? His bar's right there too. Lots of things here to spark a memory."**

 **"I don't remember you, but I remember Papyrus...and those little chicken shits,"** said Bleeding Cowboys thinking about the three boys.

 **"Do you remember where you live?"**

 **"Nah, just what happened recently. Hey uhhh you may not want to be walking around here looking like a Font and a monster, I wasn't kiddin' when I said everybody was carrying guns."**

Asriel's eyes widened.

 _Oh crap he's right! I can't walk around like this!_

 **"I'll get you back home Asriel. You can't hid in my battle body anymore or pop under the ground and wind up somewhere else."**

 **"I can still hide in your battle body, you're a foot shorter than Jack Skellington-"**

 **"I asked you not to use that name around me."**

 **"Not to interrupt, but uh it's a little** ** _late_** **to be out and about ain't it? Why don't we find an empty house or somethin' and stay the night?"**

 _Because my brother's a ticking time bomb and I may not survive the night._

 _CRASH!_

Asriel threw a rock through the nearest house's window, shattering it into a million pieces.

 **"WHO THE HELL THREW THAT?!"**

 **"Oh, I guess not all the houses are empty-"**

 **"What was your name again?"**

 **"Asriel."**

 **"Asriel, you're a god damn idiot."**

 **"He's right."**

 **"YOU FUCKING KIDS! WHEN I GET AHOLD O-"** Whoever was yelling didn't finish their sentence. They stopped so abruptly it made all three boys more than a little uncomfortable. They waited for about three minutes, but no sound was heard and no one came out onto the porch.

 **"I think he's dead. What do you think?"** asked Asriel standing on his toes in order to get a better view of the inside of the house.

 **"A Font must of got him. Shall we investigate my furry friend?"**

 **"What...? No! No let's not 'investigate,' let's find a house that doesn't have death written all over it!"**

 **"I guess you need that escape trick to be brave huh? Maybe you should have picked an orange soul. Nyeh heh heh..."**

 **"I'm a child. Your argument is invalid."**

 **"You're also a boss monster, so YOUR argument is invalid."**

 **"Go be racist somewhere else before I knock you over like a game of Jenga bonebag!"**

 **"Hard to be frightened of a goat, but I swear I'm trying-"**

 _VOOSH!_

 _VOOSH!_

Asriel threw two fireballs in Papyrus's direction.

 **"Nyeh heh ha ha ha! What are you aiming at?"**

 **"Get outta my face before I burn yours off!"**

 **"I don't really have a face, but whatever."** Smiling, Papyrus went up to the door and before opening it took out his FontSearch. **"Let's see...ah ha! Radar."**

 _BEEP!_

 _BEEP!_

 _BEEP!_

 **"Alright, there's definitely a Font inside."**

 **"So clear the place out, I'm tired,"** said Asriel yawning and stretching his arms up.

 **"Wait hold on, I ain't never fought a Font before..."**

 **"We need a place to stay."** Papyrus handed Bleeding Cowboys his brother. **"If he's harmed, I will kill you,"** he said, eyes glowing in the dark. The Font nodded slowly.

 _I don't remember Papyrus being that scary in the bar..._

Walking up onto the porch, the tall skeleton opened the door and stepped inside. He immediately took a step back as a body fell to the ground in front of him, spotting his battle body with blood and reminding him that his clothing had been shredded and scorched earlier.

 _I need new clothes..._

 _I should have grabbed some before leaving._

 _I forgot to get my scarf back from the human too..._

The human that had been leaning against the door had had his head removed. A trail of blood led up the stairs of the house, dripping from the sides of the steps.

 _In order to cut off the human's sentence like that without him screaming, this Font had to have had enormous strength._

 _It has to be a Physical._

 **"HELLO?"** Papyrus called up stairs loudly hoping to meet a Physical Font that was nonviolent for once. A head appeared from behind the corner of the wall upstairs, eyes glowing an angry red.

Kill The Noise: The Silence Font

Attribute: Horror

Type: Physical

Kill The Noise despises sound, especially when it comes from people. When a sound is heard in their territory, they quickly use their incredible hearing to locate the source and destroy it-

 _THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP!_

Kill The Noise ran down the stairs at blinding speed, only to be caught by one of Papyrus's nine hands. The skeleton lifted them into the air by their shirt as they reached for him in a frenzy, absolutely livid.

 **"I'm reading,"** said Papyrus annoyed.

Many humans, monsters, and Fonts have met their demise at the hands of this Font as it is difficult to hide from them. The sound of breathing is said to be enough of a trigger to enrage the feral creatures.

Preferring a life of solitude, Kill The Noise usually lives out in secluded areas, but can be found in towns searching for food on a regular basis. If you or a friend think you've seen this Font, get to a safe location and call your nearest Capture Facility IMMEDIATELY.

Extreme caution is advised.

 **"A rather short entry, yes?"**

Kill The Noise didn't respond. They hung in the air struggling to get free from the hand lifting them up, but without leverage they could do nothing. Their eyes flared red and they gnashed their teeth angrily at Papyrus, reminding him of Feast of Flesh.

It pained him that he couldn't bring himself to use his Wingdings ability in front of Sans back then. If it weren't for his selfishness his brother wouldn't have gotten bitten. Of course Feast of Flesh partly shared the blame.

 **"Repulsive creatures. What use are you to the world exactly? There are plenty of other skeletons who eat humans AND help society, why do YOU exist?"**

Again he was met with silence.

 **"Do you even understand what I'm saying? Do you have any iota of intelligence at all?"** Papyrus wasn't being intentionally rude, he was actually very curious. Why DID these skeletons exist? Could they understand language? Did Feast of Flesh ever speak?

 _Damn it, I can't remember!_

They were growling so they DID have a voice. Why didn't they use it? Why didn't they simply ask him to let go?

The feral Font pulled themselves up by the hand holding them and bit it HARD, unfortunately for them, it was made of magic and did not affect Papyrus in the slightest.

 **"You remind me of the dogs at Snowdin. Snarling, growling, and biting like it's enough to get your way. What will it take to get you to evolve?"**

Papyrus sighed and waited for the Font to stop struggling. He wanted to see if they could figure a way out of their predicament on their own. The answer was simple to Papyrus, but would the Font figure it out, given enough time?

 _I'm probably going to have to give them a hint or something._

Kill The Sound eventually stopped biting and clawing at the hand holding them, hanging in the air like a sad car ornament. It seemed to have given up.

 **"Your shirt,"** said Papyrus pointing at the Font.

They didn't seem to understand.

 **"Lift your arms and slide out of your shirt."** Papyrus demonstrated, lifting his arms high in the air.

They still didn't get it.

 _Seriously?!_

 _That wasn't even a hint, that was the answer!_

Papyrus continued moving his arms up and down, hoping the Font would copy him. All it would take was maybe one arm to rise and they would slip out anyway. He was surprised they hadn't gotten free while struggling to be honest.

Eventually they did copy him and slid out of their shirt, dropping to the floor. They looked annoyed, like they didn't want to go through all the trouble. They sat there looking away from Papyrus glaring at a wall.

 **"Nyeh heh heh, I'm not turning around if that's what you're waiting for."**

Kill The Noise ran on all fours to the kitchen and jumped out the already broken window.

 _That was probably how they got in to begin with._

 _Still not sure I want to sleep here, or at all really. If Sans wakes up while we're asleep..._

Perhaps he wasn't giving his brother enough credit though. It wasn't as if Sans were feral like the other violent Fonts he had come across. His brother was a genius, he was smart enough to find a nondestructive way to release his font buildup, or at least leave the house...he hoped.

 _I'll have to take a chance, for some reason there are too many Horrors around all of a sudden. I can't protect anyone if I haven't the strength._

 _I hope I'll be able to see you smile again Brother._

 **"*Sigh* Come on in you two! It's clear!"**

Asriel ran into the house tripping on the body and falling to the bloody floor. **"Thanks for moving the body Trashbag."**

 **"You're welcome."**

The small monster glared at him and went upstairs.

 _Dick._

 **"Are you coming inside Cowboys?"**

The bleeding Font shook his head. **"Nah. We both heard my Font entry, I'm dangerous. Don't wanna wake up with a bullet in your ass do ya'?"** He smiled, handing Sans back to Papyrus.

 **"Where will you go?"**

 **"The Capture Facility. They have a knack for taking dangerous Fonts like me and turning them into upstanding citizens like you."**

 _What?!_

 _What happened to human wanting all Fonts dead?!_

 _Have things really changed that much in the past nineteen years?_

Bleeding Cowboys winked and tipped his hat in Papyrus's direction. **"I'll be seeing ya' someday my friend."**

 **"I hope so. Stay safe, yes?"**

 **"Sure thing partner!"**

Papyrus wanted his new friend to stay, but he wasn't like Sans. He HAD to shoot someone while Sans could blow off steam however he chose. For Bleeding Cowboys, shooting at cans filled with ketchup wouldn't cut it.

 _His Font wouldn't be so destructive if it weren't for me._

 _Can the Capture Facility really change him?_

 **"urm...hmm..."**

The Horror Font gasped as his brother began moving around in his arms. His hands gripped Papyrus's battle body, pulling on the fabric tightly. **"hah...uh.."**

 _Is he waking up now?! It's so early!_

Maybe that was a good thing though. If Sans woke up now, he could release a lot of his buildup harmlessly and simply go back to sleep afterwards.

But that would be selfish on Papyrus's part.

 **"pah...pap...erm"** Sans squirmed and frowned in his sleep earning a sympathetic look from his brother.

 _He's having a nightmare._

 **"Shhh...it's alright Brother, can you wake up?"**

 **"mmm tryn..."**

 _So cute...why is he so cute?_

 _I'M the little brother, I'M supposed to be the cute one!_

Sans seemed to have trouble opening his eyes; it felt like they had been glued shut. He tried moving his arms to wake his body up and felt Papyrus's gloved hand hold his own. **"mmm...hnn!"**

 **"Easy Sans, if you're not ready to wake up yet, don't force yourself to."**

Easy for him to say.

Sans hadn't been fully asleep.

 **"my fon...uhnn...hel..."**

 **"Your what? Your fon, your fon...your font? You're worried about your font?"**

 _How much did he hear in his sleep?!_

 **"way...wake pap..."**

 **"It'll be fine Sans. There are plenty of ways you can release your font that aren't deadly. Just pull a bunch of things out of your pockets, preferably no explosives please."**

 **"*sigh* kay'..."**

Sans went back to sleep.

 **"Sleep well Brother. I'll see you in the morning."**

 **"WHAT THE HELL PAPYRUS! YOU SAID IT WAS CLEAR!"**

 **"Or maybe you'll wake up now BECAUSE MY FRIEND HAS NO FREAKING MANNERS!"**

 ** _"THERE'S A GOD DAMN FONT UP HERE!"_**

 **** ** _"IF YOUR NOT DEAD, THEY'RE HARMLESS YOU FUCKING DRAMA QUEEN!"_** Papyrus stormed up the stairs to find Asriel with his fists up and a skeletal toddler sitting in a playpen.

 **"Are you serious?!"**

 **"I don't HAVE a FontSearch Papyrus!"**

Kid Nightmare: The Nightmare Font

Attribute: Horror

Type: Virus

Kid Nightmare is the result of a child or toddler dying from fright. The Font is always a child or toddler and when they become an adult, their font will automatically change to something else based on their personality. This doesn't mean however, that they are completely harmless.

This Font has the greatest fear inducing aura second only to Horror themselves. Although harmless looking, Kid Nightmare as their name implies can create devastating nightmares that can actually cause heart failure in some creatures. People that have died in their sleep are often victims of this Font with no one being the wiser.

Being a Virus Font, Kid Nightmare is able to affect multiple people at a time, as long as they are asleep. They can however, cause headaches to those who daydream near them for long periods of time, making them unsuitable for jobs that require a constant unchanging social environment.

In 1894 this Font was used as a treatment to wake comatose patients. The treatment was banned only two years later when it became clear that prolonged exposure to the Font caused the patients to awaken permanently and incurably insane. Kid Nightmare was also used in the past to awaken monsters who had fallen, however it only caused the monster's immediate deaths as their souls could not handle the strain.

 **"Uh, Papyrus? What're you doing?"**

 _VROOMPH!_

Papyrus opened a window near the bed and picking up the toddler, dropped them out of it.

 **"WAAAAHHHHHHH!"**

 _VROOMPH!_

 **"There. Now Sans won't have to worry about getting any nasty nightmares,"** cooed Papyrus lightly tapping his brother's skull once with a gloved finger.

 **"Ugh..."**

 **"You alright Asriel?"**

 **"No, my compassion is wanting me to check on the toddler you threw out the window-"**

 **"I didn't THROW them out the window, I merely dropped them-"**

 **"From a two-story window."**

 **"Yes."**

Papyrus and Asriel could still here the toddler wailing outside through the glass.

 **"...I'm telling your brother when he wakes up."**

 **"Tell him what? That I saved his life? That Font would've killed him or worse and you know it."**

 **"mmm...bad pappy..."**

 **"You hear that? Smiley is mad at you,"** said Asriel grinning.

 **"Whatever. I thought you were sleeping?"**

 **"*yawn* mm hmm..."** Sans turned over and snuggled into Papyrus's battle body.

 _CLACK!_

 **"Hey, Pappy!"** whispered Asriel. **"Put em' in the playpen. It'll be funny."**

 **"Lee me lone..."**

 **"I'd rather keep him close to me. Those broken windows downstairs make me nervous. Did you lock the door?"**

 **"No, the windows are broken."**

 _Idiot._

Papyrus climbed into bed with his brother tucked safely between him and the wall.

 **"I can't help but notice you're sleeping in the room I'VE chosen."**

 **"I can't help but notice you're still here,"** said Papyrus having already closed his eyes.

 **"Someone has to look after Smiley and make sure your hands don't wander..."**

 **"Get the hell out of here Asriel."**

 **"I have to protect Smiley though! It's my duty..."**

 **"You know soldiers sometimes get hurt in the line of duty. Especially when they don't do as they're told."**

 **"That's no way to speak to your bestest friend!"**

Papyrus smiled his eyes still closed. **"...You're absolutely right Asriel, forgive me. I've been working and running around for quite awhile..."**

Asriel glared at Papyrus, confused and suspicious. **"...you're gonna say or do something stupid aren't you? I can FEEL it."**

 **"Heavens no! I just thought it'd be safer if we all slept in the same room...since the windows are broken and the door hasn't been locked."**

 **"Are you trying to tell me to go lock the door...cause' I ain't gonna."**

 **"Wrong again, locking the door won't accomplish much if there's still a way into the house. You should sleep next to me."**

 _I freaking knew it._

 _Creepy-ass skeleton!_

 **"Come here child,"** said Papyrus smiling, beckoning Asriel with a gloved finger. **"Come sleep next to Pappy..."**

 **"Ugh god...you better get your creep brother, Smiley..."**

 **"You're breaking my heart Azzy!"**

 **"I'm about to break your everything. Go to sleep or I will PUT you to sleep!"**

Papyrus pouted. **"I can't sleep without something fluffy to hold..."** whined the skeleton softly, holding the sheets up to his mouth with pleading eyes.

 **"...You're not cute, Trashbag."**

 **"Azzzzy! Don't you trust me?"**

 **"No."**

 **"I can protect you though..."** said Papyrus with a deranged smile.

 **"And I can set you on fire! BACK OFF!"**

 **"You've already set me on fire-NYEH!"**

 _VOOSH!_

 _VOOSH!_

Asriel threw two fireballs at Papyrus who covered his head with his arms. Luckily the fireballs didn't set anything alight, they seemed to fizzle out before they could do any real damage.

 **"Way to almost send us up in flames fool! Are you wanting to join the toddler outside? Cause' I can arrange that faster than you can spit out an apology!"**

 **"You're not GETTING an apology!"**

 **"Well maybe a trip down the stairs will change your mind!"**

 **"I think I'll leave instead,"** said Asriel as he looked at Sans.

 **"Smiley."**

 **"Mmm...nn...?"**

 **"I'll pray for you."**

 **"..."**

 **"Shut up Asriel."**

Papyrus heard the door close and turned over to look at Sans, petting his skull with all the gentleness of a mother. **"I'll keep you safe Brother...I'll keep us BOTH safe."**

 _I hope._

 **"I CAN HEAR YOU SINNING IN THERE PAPPY!"**

 **"SHUT THE HELL UP ASRIEL!"**


	8. Chapter Eight: Welcome To Ebott Acres!

**Chapter Eight:**

 **Welcome to Ebott Acres!**

* * *

Bloodthirsty hid within one of the large ceramic pots near the storage tent Black Widow had pointed out, exhausted.

 **"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU LITTLE DEMON?!"** Yelled Symbol angrily.

He glanced through a large crack in the pot out at the camp that was currently being torn apart by the Fonts he had woken up.

People ran in all directions trying to escape the vicious skeletons, tripping over one another and pushing each other down. If Bloodthirsty had given a shit about them, he might have felt bad, but at the moment he was just annoyed. This wouldn't have happened if they had just woken the bodies up one at a time before he got to the camp like they were SUPPOSE to. He wasn't a Verbal Font and the storage tent WASN'T secure. Why would those idiots let a dumb Physical type KID into a camp filled with people and tell him NOT to do something?! And give him a shitty reason for it?! Symbol had READ his entry! She KNEW he was an asshole!

This was nowhere near his fault.

 _Stupid old bitch...should have at least put up a guard or something._

 _Why am I being blamed when it's HER fault?!_

 _Isn't she, like, the leader or something? The camp is HER responsibility, not mine!_

 **"WHERE ARE YOU, SINNER?!"** Symbol's voice loud and shrill rose over the sound of the people screaming outside. She had heard those screams and left her tent only to find dozens upon dozens of Fonts pouring from the storage area like a wave of fire ants.

She immediately knew it had to be Bloodthirsty.

 _Nasty little troublemaking Font! I should have never let him into my camp!_

 **"BLOODTHIRSTY!"**

 _Shut up, damn..._

The child had used all his energy waking the Fonts, but this walking leather bag was still making it hard to sleep. What was she going to do when she caught him anyway? Spank him?

 **"OH GOD, GET IT OFF ME!"** A woman that had fallen down desperately tried to fend off a Font with her hands as it attempted to draw on her face with...something. Bloodthirsty couldn't see from that far away.

 _What the hell is she screaming about? At least it's not a chainsaw..._

 **"Mama! I can't find the baby!"**

 _The baby?!_

 **"We've got bigger problems girl! Look around you!"**

 **"But-"**

 **"Gather the other members! WHERE'S THAT EVIL LITTLE BOY?! SINNER SCRIPT! FIND THAT CHILD!"**

 _Sinner Script?_

Sinner Script: The Intrusive Font

Attribute: Horror

Type: Verbal

This Font is known for being able to see and identify the darkness of a person's soul regardless of the species. By learning what the darkness of a victim's soul is, they can manipulate or blackmail them using the information gathered.

Highly curious, this Font will often invade the privacy of others through various means, searching for information regardless of whether or not they plan to use it. It is common to find them rummaging through purses, briefcases, and even people's homes. Their snooping makes them excellent in jobs requiring stealth and detective work and they tend to speak and dress like a detective from the 1920's wearing beige trench coats and fedoras in order to fool people into believing they're actually law enforcement. If you see a Font wearing this however, do not assume they are Sinner Script as many thieving Fonts dress like them in order to make theft easier.

Despite their looks and manner of articulation they are still Often mistaken for thieves and have been attacked on more than one occasion, however Sinner Script typically does not strike back. Usually nonaggressive, they prefer to run rather than fight.

 **"Found him! The jig's up kid, come on out and grab some air!"**

 **"Shit."**

 _CLANG!_

 **"AWW COME ON! THIS IS BULLSHIT!"** yelled Bloodthirsty behind iron bars. After he was found, Symbol had him thrown in some kind of jail cell underground. **"I'M JUST A KID MAN! KIDS MAKE MISTAKES!"**

 **"Pretty sure you woke those Fonts up on purpose..."**

 **"SHUT THE FUCK UP SINNER SCRIPT!"**

The intrusive Font put his hands up and leaned back against the cobblestone wall. Another Font, a woman, crossed her arms and watched the child silently beside him.

 _BUDOOM!_

Bloodthirsty jumped as he heard the heavy wooden door leading to the surface suddenly shut without warning somewhere in the distance. He could hear footsteps echoing throughout the underground chamber as someone began to descend down to where he was, when the person turned the corner he was surprised to see it was Symbol.

 _What the hell does SHE want?!_

Symbol stopped in front of his cell and looked at him calmly and coldly. **"Do you know why you are here child?"**

 **"BECAUSE YOU'RE A BITCH?"**

Sinner Script laughed loudly and made a "calm down" motion with his hands. **"Whoa! Easy kiddo, that's the high pillow your talkin' to! You're already lookin' hinky no offense, not exactly hitting on all eight here-"**

 **"Fuck you, you pussy-whipped motherfu-AH!"** Bloodthirsty didn't get to finish his sentence before he was suddenly weighed down by something he couldn't see. It felt like the gravity had been turned up by one hundred, he couldn't even stand...

 **"Look kid, we ain't lookin' for trouble, we just wantcha to put us wise. Why'd ya' wake all those Fonts up? You have the curse on someone or something, or were you just not using your noodle? Personally I don't see a little kid in a cowboy outfit being a Johnson brother..."**

 **"I woke em' up because YOU didn't!"** said Bloodthirsty angrily his eyes blazing yellow.

Sinner Script lit a cigar. **"So that's the crop? On the square?"**

 **"I don't know what you're _saying_ douchbag! Speak English!"**

 **"Keep the foul-mouthed heathen here Ball N' Chain. We'll talk when he's feeling more respectful,"** said Symbol climbing back up the steps.

 **"Fuck you, you stupid bitch..."**

 _BUDOOM!_

Sinner Script shook his head. **"You know the old broad put cha' here to keep you safe. She may seem a little rough around the edges, but sister ain't a highbinder-"**

 **"You're here because you've been disrespectful,"** said the woman interrupting and ignoring Sinner Script.

 **"She hasn't EARNED my respect."**

 **"She shouldn't have to. You should grant it to her anyway. She is the leader of our church-"**

 **"Well she's no leader of mine, so no, no I don't."**

 **"The kid's right kitten, and acting high and mighty ain't gonna help matters,"** said Sinner Script blowing smoke. He hated how some of the members acted like they were above everyone that wasn't part of the Body. He had joined up to help the world, not flaunt his abilities or title like some Vegas showgirl.

 **"I'm not acting 'high and mighty' that IS why he's here!"**

 **"That's a load of bunk and ya' know it. We ain't his mom and pops and this ain't no time out, either be square with the kid or shut your yap."**

 **"Excuse me?!"**

 **"You heard me chippy. You're giving us a bad rap. We're here to help the world, not scare people by acting like a buncha' goons in a mob."**

 **"*Sigh* I was hoping we could be civil and talk..."**

 **"I got nothin' to say to you lady!"** said Bloodthirsty still struggling to stand.

 **"With your strength, you could have bent the bars and escaped long ago. I KNOW there must be some good in you."**

 **"Why don't you ask that cocksucker if there's any good in me?"** asked Bloodthirsty pointing to Sinner Script. The Font laughed again and tipped his hat in his direction.

 _Fucking smartass._

 **"We know you're a good kid, despite all those curses you're spitting you didn't string us along. You sang because you wanted to not because we tightened the screws. We didn't even get a chance! Heh heh ha ha!"**

 **"He's correct. He can tell when someone's lying by paying attention to their souls. Apparently it didn't grow any darker as you spoke."**

The young child ignored her and reached down, pulling out his FontSearch.

 _This slut has to have a weakness..._

Ball N' Chain: The Gravity Font

Attribute: Horror

Type: Virus

Also known as the "Imprisonment Font" Ball N' Chain uses an airborne virus that makes the creature breathing it in feel incredibly heavy. This makes catching their victims easy, although other creatures in the area can suffer the effects as well.

They have been used in prisons the world over, keeping prisoners from rioting or escaping their imprisonment. Even Physical type Fonts that can easily bend even the strongest prison bars are brought to their knees before this Font.

Ball N' Chain isn't aggressive, but they do have the ability to increase the potency of their virus causing serious damage to their antagonizers. Often reserved, they hardly socialize with others especially their prisoners.

 _Airborne huh? So if I hold my breath my body should regenerate enough to get rid of that bitch's virus..._

 **"Thinking about holding your breath? Right, like no one's ever tried THAT before..."**

 **"How many little boys do you lock up lady?"**

Ball N' Chain glared at Bloodthirsty as Sinner Script laughed as his joke. Ball N' Chain was the Right Leg of God. Brave, obedient, and intuitive, she was always the first to walk into a dangerous situation and her font allowed everyone to walk pass it, but she had NO sense of humor...

 **"Why isn't that jackass affected? Is he your bother of something?"**

 **"That ain't how virus's work kiddo."**

 _I love this kid._

 **"I've learned to concentrate and contain my virus to a small area. That's why holding your breath won't work...huh?"** Ball N' Chain head turned sharply to the left.

 **"Somethin' catch your eye sister?"** Sinner Script looked to her concerned. He had sharp ears despite having none, but he hadn't heard a thing, which was odd considering how everything in the place echoed.

Ball N' Chain said nothing, she walked briskly down the hall and turned right, going up the stairs.

 _There's another virus floating around..._

 **"Chain? CHAIN?"**

 _Goofy dame, there're Fonts runnin' loose everywhere and you wanna go off on your own..._

 **"EEEAAHHH!"**

 **"CHAIN!"**

Sinner Scripted ran towards the stairs and stopped as a baby bones tumbled down.

 **"WAAAHHHHHAHAAAHHH!"** The baby bones howled in pain having hurt her head while tumbling down the stairs. At least Bloodthirsty thought it was a girl, it certainly wasn't Broken Baby crying over there.

This baby was wearing the same thing Ball N' Chain was.

 **"Ch-chain?!"**

 _What the hell...?_

 **"EEEAAAHHHHHHAHAAHH!"** The little baby kicked her feet, tears flowing from her eyes. Her skull didn't look to be damaged, but falling down those stone steps had to have hurt.

Sinner Script drew his gun and looked fearfully down the hall. **"W-who's there?! If ya' don't want lead poisoning I suggest you start raising your flippers!"**

Bloodthirsty and Sinner Script both strained to hear the intruder's footsteps over Ball N' Chain's howling, but to no avail. The air was tense and the fedora wearing Font was already "itching to scram". He didn't agree with a lot of what his FontSearch entry said about him, but it was right about his font being natural cowards. It was in Sinner Script's nature to bolt at the first sign of trouble, he was a snooping font and he needed to automatically take flight if he got caught rummaging through people's things.

At least he HOPED that was the case.

Just because it made sense, didn't mean he wasn't just a coward.

 **"Hellwoe?"** A tiny voice echoed throughout the corridor surprising both Bloodthirsty and Sinner Script.

 _Broken Baby?_

The intrusive font looked nervous. **"What..what do you want?"**

 _Is that a baby?!_

 **"I wish to go home now, no nutreents here. Where Thirsty be?"**

 _I can't bop a baby!_

 **"DOWN HERE!"**

 **"CLOSE YOUR HEAD KID!"** yelled Sinner Script. If that baby on the steps was the one responsible for turning Ball N' Chain into a thumb-sucker, he was screwed. He didn't have the heart to shoot a baby bones who probably didn't even know what it was doing and he also had no way of defending against a Virus font.

 _Please stay up there..._

 **"I's comin! I gots to cuwall down...the steps..."**

 **"STAY UP THERE!"**

 **"I can do it!"**

Bloodthirsty looked confused.

 _"I can do it?"_

 _That doesn't sound like Broken Baby..._

If he recalled, Broken Baby was known as the "Can't" Font. Their whole shtick was getting people to do things FOR them.

 _Did their font change?!_

Broken Baby's little head poked from around the corner baby bones was still dressed like Chucky the Killer Doll, but they now had pacifiers of all kinds clipped to their overall pockets and had two baby bottles stuffed inside. **"Can I hold dat baby?"**

Sinner Script took out his FontSearch and aimed it at Bloodthirsty's sibling.

Blood Blocks: The Start-Over Font

Attribute: Horror

Type: Virus

Blood Blocks is a baby bones exclusive, meaning only a baby bones can obtain this font. When the baby grows up they will get another font based on their personality. This rare Font is the result of a baby bones having a strong affinity for cute babies such as themselves.

This Font gets their food by turning their victims into babies, erasing their memory of everything they've done since they were two and rendering them defenseless. Many families have been destroyed by this tiny Font as their virus is difficult for them to control. Their virus can trigger randomly and because it is airborne it can also travel far, wreaking havoc on the populace.

Blood Blocks although only a baby, has proven to be very useful in many hospitals. By turning a terminally ill creature back to age two, their illness is cured unless it is an illness they were born with. Some scientists claim Blood Blocks holds the secret to immortality, but unfortunately no breakthroughs have been made thus far.

The intelligence of Blood Blocks varies from baby to baby and although not aggressive, they can be very dangerous due to their affinity for other babies. If you or a friend think you've seen this Font do not approach them, stay where you are and call your nearest Capture Facility IMMEDIATELY. Keep in mind that the CF is NOT responsible for any friends, relatives, or family members that may have been turned into babies as a result of Blood Blocks.

Extreme caution is advised.

 **"I can makes BABIES?!"** Blood Blocks eyes grew wide and sparkled with wonder.

 _Oh Jesus...!_

 **"STAY BACK!"**

 **"I CAN MAKES BABIES!"** yelled Blood Blocks triumphantly wearing a big smile.

They weren't Santa, but they had become something even better. From now on, they had the power to turn baby-haters into babies themselves!

 **"Hee hee ha ha ha!"** The baby bones laughed happily and crawled faster, today was a dream come true. They were gonna be a better big person to babies then the lady with fishnets EVER was. They were gonna have lots of practice as a baby and grow up to be the best Mommy or Daddy in the world!

They couldn't wait to show THEIR Mommy and Daddy...

 **"Look kiddo-"**

 **"TURN HIM INTO A BABY, BLOCKS!"**

Blood Blocks crawled towards Sinner Script excitedly. EVERYONE that was mean to them was going to be a baby, they were going to fill the whole world with cute babies and make it a better place.

Because that's what good babies did.

Sinner Scripted made a run for the stairs, jumping over Blood Blocks. **"Sorry sister! I'm a betting man, but my chips are out!"**

 **"WAAAHHHHHHHH!"** Ball N' Chain continued to wail as the Font quickly left her behind, keeping a hand on the place on her head where she had gotten hurt.

 **"Oh noes...the baby hurt their head!"** Blood Blocks crawled over to Ball N' Chain and pet her skull. **"It's okay baby!"** said Blood Blocks hugging the baby bones.

 _GRRRRUUUNNN!_

Bloodthirsty pulled the bars apart and grabbed Blood Blocks.

 **"Wait! The baby! We gots to bring the baby!"**

 **"We don't have time! We have to leave before the other nutjobs get back!"**

 **"We can't weave the baby!"**

 **"ARRGH! PAIN IN THE ASS!"** Bloodthirsty went back and grabbed Ball N' Chain.

 **"Yaay! I gots a baby sissy!"** Blood Blocks smooched Ball N' Chain, happy to have a new member in their family.

Running up the stairs and bursting through the door, Bloodthirsty bolted through the camp like a jaguar, heading in a random direction. He didn't care where they wound up, as long as it wasn't here.

 **"AH HEY! WHAT THE HELL?!"**

 **"*ARF!* *ARF!*"**

 **_"GET THE FUCK OUTTA THE WAY DORA!"_**

Bloodthirsty ran past Frisk and kept going until he was out of breath. In the distance somewhere in the woods he could hear the religious Fonts still yelling. They would catch up to him eventually and he had no idea if there was another Virus Font in the group.

 _WHY are they chasing me?! So what if I woke a bunch of Fonts up and destroyed their camp?! Catching me isn't going to CHANGE anything!_

 _Crazy bastards!_

 **"Ooooooh! Look baby, a spooky mansion! We go in Thirsty?"**

 **"*Huff* Y-yeah, *huff* why not?"**

 **"Yaay best ahventure ever!"** said Blood Blocks throwing their hands in the air.

 **"GAH!"** Ball N' Chain did the same, although she didn't know what they were celebrating about.

The boy and the babies headed into the asylum, stumbling inside and closing the door behind them.

 _Upstairs...If they come in here I can break a window and jump down..._

 **"Look at the spidies!"** cried Blood Blocks poking a tarantula with their finger.

 **"Stop that!"**

 **"Goah!"** Ball N' Chain picked up the spider and popped it into her mouth.

 **"No baby, dat's bad!"** said Blood Blocks trying to take the spider out of her mouth. **"Dat's my spidie..."**

 **"It's nobody's spider! Put it down!"**

 **"NO!"**

 **"YES! That's poi-"**

 **"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Out of nowhere a loud piercing scream echoed throughout the asylum making everyone jolt in surprise.

 **"Hee hee ha ha!"** Ball N' Chain laughed, startled by the sudden loud scream echoing throughout the building.

Blood Blocks smiled. **"I think somebody here..."**

 **"What gave it away? Was it the scream?"**

 **"Yeah."**

 **"Gho! Gho!"** said Ball N' Chain pointing to a corner of the room. In the shadows, barely visible, was a skeleton watching them.

 _Fucking Ghost Fonts...of course. At least they're harmless though._

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Madman Howling: The Screaming Font

Attribute: Horror

Type: Ghost

Madman Howling is a Ghost Font that floats around large buildings whilst screaming at the top of their nonexistent lungs. Incredibly annoying, most people actually bring Mimic Fonts into the area to get rid of the them, despite the dangers they pose.

The reason for their howling is currently unknown, but they never fail to make their presence heard. Madman Howling prefers buildings that echo and does not mind if there are people in the vicinity. Like most Ghost Fonts they are harmless and will float randomly from room to room searching for heat.

 **"Ghosty cold?"**

 **"Ghost Fonts don't eat humans, they go after heat instead."**

 **"They eats the fire?"**

 **"No, *sigh* here, listen."**

Ghost Fonts

This Font specializes in shape shifting and passing through walls undetected. Out of every type of Font discovered, Ghost Fonts are the least intelligent to date, acting more like insects and fish rather than feral animals. They are also the only type of Font to date that does NOT eat human beings or creatures of any kind. Instead they feed off heat, searching houses for warmth.

Ghost type Fonts have a special ectoplasm that covers the outside of their bones and has such a low opacity that most humans cannot see them. Their bones are affected as well making them lighter than feathers and just as transparent. These Fonts are so light, they actually float above the ground. The downside is that this ectoplasm needs constant heat; without it, the skeleton will freeze to death due to their ectoplasm hardening within them and stopping their blood flow.

These Fonts have a habit of finding a house where a dead creature once died and shape shifting into that creature, it is assumed that they do this in the belief that it fools the new owners of the house into thinking that they are living creatures who already reside there. Some however don't even turn into dead humans or monsters, they instead turn themselves into dead pets such as cats or dogs.

Some Ghost Fonts although they shift their forms to blend in, tend to throw objects around the room or posses them. Some even attempt to speak or shriek implying that

they may be trying to change their font somehow; there is no proof of that however.

 **"Did you get all that stuff?"**

 **"Yeah, ghosties get cold all the time. If I had a blanket, I'd give it to em'...but I don'ts."**

 **"They'd pass right through it anyway, probably."**

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

 **"Wow, that is fucking annoying."**

 **"It hurt baby's ears."**

 **"You don't have ears."**

Bloodthirsty went upstairs and looked around. He had seen the asylum sign out front, but it really did look like a mansion. He guessed he was still in the reception area or something. It looked more like a hotel with its red carpet and fancy wooden wall patterns.

 **"Pretty!"**

 **"Yep...a little too nice if you ask me. Isn't this suppose to be an asylum? Why's it look like a friggen' hotel?"**

 **"Because it is my boy! Welcome to Ebott Acres! My name is Mr. Skinner."** A Font dressed in a white suit holding a cane bowed, taking off his hat in greeting. He still had most of his skin to the point where it would impossible to tell he was a Font if not for the rotting hands. **"As the name implies, I enjoy skinning things alive, but with you three being skeletons there's not much to worry about."** He grinned widely and extended a hand down the hallway. **"Come. It's late and I'm sure you children need a room, it's your choice however if you'd rather not stay in an asylum."**

 _What's with the cane and top hat?_

 _He looks like freaking Willy Wonka..._

 **"You'd let us room here for free?"**

 **"I don't see why not! We live in troubled times you and I, Fonts should look out for one another not be fighting over trivial things like money."** He began walking down the hall with his hands and cane behind his back; the children followed.

 **"Here at Ebott Acres we pride ourselves in offering the best service available. Over there around that corner you'll find the cafeteria and on right around that one you'll find the laundry room. You can eat whenever you want, it's your choice. Our cook is quite extraordinary, we're lucky he choose this place."**

 **"Doesn't the laundry place take money?"**

 **"It would if our dear maid Washable didn't work here! Ho ho! She is a gem. Due to her Font, she loves to wash things! Whether or not you want to have your clothes washed before bed is your choice. The maid will take care of any messes you three make."**

 _I know how a hotel works asshole._

 **"Do you gots a cwib for the baby?"**

 **"Why of course! This place DID use to be an asylum after all. Lots of patients had children and so there was a maternity ward. We've long since moved the cribs into the spare rooms upstairs. You can pick whichever room you want, it's your choice."**

 **"You guys must have lived here awhile then."**

 **"Oh yes! We've been here for quite some time, in fact one family has lived here for over thirty years! A mother, her husband and sister, her child, a new bouncing baby bones, and...*sigh* Aunt Bertha."**

 **"You don't seem to like Aunt Bertha."**

 **"No one likes Aunt Bertha my boy. No one."** said Mr. Skinner gravely.

Blood Blocks scratched near their eye. **"Are there anymore babies?"**

 **"I'm afraid not. There are a few more people living here, but no babies sadly. Hopefully you three will change that, it's your choice though really. Can't force you to stay after all..."**

 **"We actually have a family we're trying to get back to."**

 _Like most kids._

 **"Is that right? Interesting..."** Mr. Skinner twirled his mustache, seemingly lost in thought.

 **"How is that interesting?"** asked Bloodthirsty suspicious as hell.

 **"A frantic mother and a foul-mouthed woman came in here earlier looking for her baby bones. The strange thing is, she was a monster of all things! That is strange, yes?"**

 **"Dat's my Mommy!"** cried Blood Blocks smiling brightly.

 _Mama's looking for me!_

 **"Is it now? Sorry to say she took a tumble down the stairs earlier. She's in the Hospital Wing. Damn Ghost Fonts, dreadful creatures they are..."**

Bloodthirsty smiled knowing instantly who the other woman was. **"I'm guessing the foul-mouthed woman is in a room somewhere upstairs then?"**

 **"Quite right. Although I can't recall which room..."**

 **"I'm sure we'll hear her..."** said the boy rolling his eyes.

 **"I very much doubt it."**

 **"Huh?"**

 **"Nothing lad, come along the theater is this way on the left-"**

 **"Wait, hold on-"**

 **"We gets to watch a movie?"** Blood Blocks hadn't watched a movie in a long time. The lady in fishnets took them to a daycare once and they watched movies all day for almost a week before the lady came back and took them home.

 **"Indeed, you can watch as many as you'd like. The theater used to be used to twist the minds of the asylum patients here, but now it only shows wholesome entertainment! Whether or not you want to visit it is your choice."**

 **"Why would the doctors want to hurt the patients?"** asked Bloodthirsty, confused.

 **"Well, back in the nineteen hundreds twas' a lot easier to get away with swindling people my boy. The doctors would make patients sicker so they'd have to stay longer and their poor families would have to pay more money. Despicable is it not?"**

Bloodthirsty nodded. **"I heard a lot of bad things happened in asylums. They're in horror movies all the time."** He used to sneak out of bed in the middle of the night and watch horror flicks like that when his parents were sleeping. It was his favorite time of night, when there wasn't any yelling or crying.

 **"It's true. Bad things did happen here, but the staff and I hope to turn this buildings reputation right around!"**

Mr. Skinner began to climb the stairs using his cane as leverage. **"Please forgive me lad, I'm older than I look! Heh ha ha!"**

 _How the hell is he gonna turn this places reputation around if he can't advertise? Humans aren't going to let him keep this place!_

 **"This room stinky."**

 **"That's the area where we dispose of garbage, I know it's terrible to have it so close to the rooms, but the furnace I'm afraid, is built into the wall here. We cannot burn trash anywhere else! It's a large building however and I won't force you to sleep next to the filthy place, which room you sleep in is your choice."**

Bloodthirsty eyed the room at the end of the hall. **"I'm guessing down there is the Hospital Wing?"**

 **"You're right! That's the last wing in Ebott Acres! Everything upstairs and beyond is rooms. Most of the tenants here live on this floor though I understand if you're not a social butterfly, it's your choice whether you want to room here or anywhere upstairs."**

 **"Where's the baby?"**

 **"The baby and their family is on the top floor just before the roof. They have a wonderful roof garden up there and the whole family often works the garden together-"**

Blood Blocks eyes grew wide. **"Even the baby?"**

 **"Even the baby."**

Blood Blocks had never heard of babies doing big people work like pulling weeds. Babies were supposed to be taken care of, not forced to work! They would have to rescue that baby bones as soon as possible.

 **"This floor is fine. As big as this place is, there're plenty of rooms to go around right?"**

 **"Absolutely! Breakfast is at ten o' clock sharp, it's your choice whether or not you want to attend. Feel free to sleep in all you want. Do try not to disturb the other tenants on this floor, the doctors here are...a bit rude. Not all old men are as jolly as myself, mind you! Ho ho ho!"**

 **"Tank you."**

 **"You're very welcome little one! Such polite children..."** Mr. Skinner tipped his hat, bowed, and then turned around, going back downstairs.

 **"Can the baby pick the woom?"**

Bloodthirsty didn't answer. Something felt wrong about this place AND Mr. Skinner. He had charlatan written all over him.

He didn't even ask if they wanted to see their mom.

 _I should of scanned the sketchy bastard._

 **"I pick dis one!"** said Blood Blocks slapping a door with their hand. Ball N' Chain copied them.

 **"We're visiting Mom first. You wanna see her right?"**

 **"Yeah! Mommy's soft..."**

 **"Oft!"**

Bloodthirsty headed down to the Hospital Wing.

 _Why do I feel like we're in for some bad shit?_


	9. Chapter Nine: It's Your Choice

**Chapter Nine:**

 **It's Your Choice**

* * *

 **"Vho on earth vas that?"**

 _A dead man._

Frisk got off the ground and ran after Bloodthirsty.

 **"Vait child! You head toward bad place!"** cried Arvo from behind them. Frisk noticed that the Font wasn't running after them.

 _A bad place?_

 _Don't worry you've got Determination...and a dog._

 _Would you shut up about the dog?!_

 **"STOP THAT SINNER!"** yelled a voice loudly from behind them. Turning their head Frisk saw an elderly Font running in their direction. They stopped so she could catch up.

 _What are you doing?!_

 _It's just an old Font..._

 _That's a papist! Didn't you hear her?! RUN!_

 **"Child...my child...you...*huff*"**

 **"Are you okay?"**

 **"No, *huff* a boy...an evil boy, ran...he ran...*huff*"**

 _A papist is a religious person Frisk! Run before she talks about Jesus!_

Frisk scanned the old woman and rubbed her back, ignoring Chara.

 **"You, are a sweet child...waiting for an old woman like me..."**

 **"Would you like to sit down?"**

The old woman looked up. **"You! You're a human!"**

 **"So? I'm just a kid."**

 **"You're, you're right. Thanks to that evil little boy, the town is lost, most if not all the humans are surely dead. You are no threat to me."**

 _Ask her for some candy. Old ladies always have candy._

 _Shut UP Chara, damn..._

 **"Are you sure you're okay? Are you talking about Bloodthirsty?"**

 **"I will be fine. Yes! The boy, the boy-"**

 **"He went that way,"** said Frisk pointing in the direction Bloodthirsty had gone. They really didn't like their brother, plus they had another one anyway...

Symbol's eyes grew wide and she grabbed the religious symbols around her neck tightly. **"Ohhh, that's a bad place child. Evil lurks within those walls."**

 **"What walls?"**

 **"The walls of Ebott Acres. The abandoned asylum. Long ago it housed the insane and the unlucky, but now it's the devil's playground."**

 **"There's an asylum over there? My brother went into an asylum?"**

 **"He must have. Evil attracts evil little one...your brother's in God's hands now."**

 **"I have to go after him."**

 **"That is most unwise. Many humans and Fonts go in, never coming back out."**

 **"I think he was carrying Broken Baby though...and some other baby too."**

 **"Another...baby?"**

 _Ball N' Chain..._

 **"Yeah, she was wearing a purple and black dress, so she might have been a Horror Font."**

Symbol sighed loudly.

That had to be Ball N' Chain.

She was one of her most devout followers. She had always listened to Symbol's instructions without question and she was one of the first Fonts to help her build the camp. If Symbol abandoned her dear friend the holy ones would surely frown upon her.

 **"I will go with you to the asylum. That baby is no doubt a close friend and follower of mine."**

 **"Alright, let's go!"**

 **"I must gather the others beforehand. I will meet you there."**

Symbol headed back to her destroyed camp. To defeat the devil, one must have an army.

Frisk watched her leave annoyed.

 _Figures._

 _Her font sucked anyway. What did you expect her to do, check our health?_

Frisk ignored Chara and continued walking in the direction Bloodthirsty had gone until they reached the place of "evil."

The building was definitely dilapidated, no question about that. Vines stretched upwards along the red brick reaching for the sun and most of the windows were completely boarded up. Frisk couldn't even guess how old the building was, but they knew all it would take was one hurricane and the entire place would fall as if it were made of playing cards.

 _What are the chances we'll come across Ghost Fonts in this corny Addams Family rip-off?_

Frisk said nothing. They walked across the half buried garden stones that didn't belong there and went up the cracked stairs of brick. The double door looked like it was gonna be a pain in the ass to push by themselves, so they used the metal knocker.

 _Why does this place have a knocker?_

 _Here's a better question, WHY DID YOU ANNOUNCE OUR PRESENCE?!_

 _CREEEAK!_

 **"Ohhhh, hello there tiny hiney; what brings you to ol' Auntie Bertha's house hmmm?"** A large and somehow overweight skeleton in a flower printed mumu dress smiled down at Frisk.

 _That's a dude._

 **"I'm looking for my brother and my baby...sibling."**

 **"Well cutie wooty ginger ale booty, I ain't seen nobody like that, but your free to come inside if you'd like. It's been so long since ol' Auntie Bertha had company..."**

 _The old lady was right, there's evil in this house._

Frisk reluctantly followed the Font inside.

 **"Now correct me if I'm wrong plump rump, but you're a human right?"**

 **"...Yes."**

 **"Well ain't that a surprise! We've now have three different species visiting us tonight! I really should have made some tea...you know what? Imma make some right now! You stay put my fair derriere, ol' Auntie Bertha's gonna make something scrumptious!"**

 _God I hate Southerners..._

 _Chill out Chara, we'll find Bloodthirsty and be gone faster than you can say "howdy."_

Frisk walked took out their FontSearch and called Toriel, there was no answer. They tried Undyne as well, but all they got was static on the other line.

 _I guess we could try Papyrus. He might still be killing humans out in town._

Using the Cell function on their FontSearch, Frisk tried one more time.

One ring...two rings...

 **"Hello?"**

 **"Hey, Papyrus. I need help...bad."**

 **"Are you aware of what time it is?"**

 **"Are you serious?! Who cares?! Come help me!"**

 _Friggen' jerk..._

 **"I don't even know where you ARE Human..."**

 **"I'm at Ebott Acres. It's an asylum a little ways from the camp."**

 _He has a map on his FontSearch Partner, he's just looking for excuses._

 **"*Sigh* Very well, hold on until I get there."**

Papyrus hung up.

 **"Who was that fun bun?"**

 **"Just...a friend I invited over. You don't mind, do you...Auntie?"**

 **"Of course not! Bring as many friends as you'd like! This is a hotel now you know..."**

 **"Cool."**

Frisk waited as Auntie Bertha fixed their tea. It didn't take long for the tea to boil, which was weird because Frisk highly doubted there was a kitchen in the entrance hall.

 **"All done cutie patootie! Let me just pour you a little cup. You like flowers or bears? I got cups with lil' flowers and one with lil' bears playing the trumpet? Ain't that the most ridiculous thing? A bear playing a trumpet..."**

 **"Flowers."**

Aunt Bertha came back with a cup of tea and handed it to Frisk. **"Here you go, sweet seat. Drink up! *slurp* *slurp* *slurp* *slurp* *slurp*"** The font in the mumu made slurping noises with his mouth...he didn't have any tea.

 _So this is what roofies taste like._

 _Shut up Chara._

After finishing their tea Aunt Bertha headed back to the "kitchen" to put away the cup.

Frisk decided to look up their font on the FontSearch, but not before turning the volume off. They didn't want to make "Auntie" angry by scanning him without his permission...

Aunt Bertha: The Inappropriate Font

Attribute: Horror

Type: Verbal

This Font has a habit of making the people around them feel uneasy using their words. For some reason although a Verbal Font, they lack the charisma and charm needed to persuade their victims into doing what they want. Most of what they wear and say is massively inappropriate earning them the nickname the "lonely Font."

Using their font they can fool victims into thinking they are their Aunt for a small amount of time. By fooling their victims, Aunt Bertha can live with their chosen family for as long as nine months. When the family discovers that this Font has tricked them and Aunt Bertha discovers that they're aware, the Font will devour them after drugging them and move on to find a new family.

Highly cheerful, it takes a lot to make this Font angry or depressed. Their sunny disposition is so intense it can almost seem fake, making the people around them feel uncomfortable. That being said, they are usually nonaggressive until they are found out.

This Font can take on many different accents and seems to have a wide variety of inappropriate rhyming nicknames that they will use on anyone and everyone they come across regardless of whether or not they know the person. If you or a friend think you've seen this Font or have an Aunt whose name is Bertha AND is a little strange, call your nearest Capture Facility IMMEDIATELY. You may very well be rooming with a dangerous creature.

Extreme caution is advised.

Frisk put the FontSearch away.

 _Good thing you turned that volume off or you'd be super dead right now...Frisk?_

 **"*Arf* *Arf!*"**

The small child didn't respond, they suddenly felt incredibly dizzy and light, it felt as if they had suddenly wound up on the moon or had caught a fever.

 _FRISK!_

Frisk didn't answer, they fell to the ground and the world went black.

 _KNOCK!_

 _KNOCK!_

 _KNOCK!_

Sometime later, Papyrus and Asriel arrived at the asylum, looking tired and annoyed.

 **"They better be dying or dead."**

 **"Indeed."**

 _CREEEAK!_

 **"Hello there, hunk trunk! I'm so glad so many people have come to see ol' Auntie Bertha!"**

 **"What did you call me?"**

 **"That guy's wearing a dress Pappy."**

 **"I've gotten so many visitors today! Good thing this is a hotel or Aunt Bertha may not have room for all of you!"**

 **"We're not staying grandpa, we're just here to pick up Pappy's stupid friend."**

Aunt Bertha hugged Asriel and snuggled his fur.

 **"AH! WHAT THE HELL?!"**

 **"Oh I'm sorry cushy tushy, it sounded like you needed a hug. You're so mmmmmmm soft! Would you two like some tea? I have some left over from awhile ago-"**

 **"Uhh...no, that's okay. Please let go."**

 **"Are you sure? It's scrumptious! *slurp* *slurp* *slurp* *slurp!*"**

 **"Uhh...w-we're merely looking for a friend of mine, we can't stay I'm afraid,"** said Papyrus looking at Asriel, disturbed.

 **"Please let go."**

 **"Are you sure tough duff? The place is free you know, you can hardly call it a hotel..."**

 **"LET GO."**

 **"As nice as that sounds, we really are in a hurry,"** said Papyrus nervously putting his hands up.

 **"Now where could you be going in a hurry at this time of night? I doubt it's worth traveling through a forest of Mimic Fonts. It would be devastating if anything were to happen to such mmmmm...sweet boys..."**

Asriel struggled to free himself from Aunt Bertha's arms.

 **"Your concern is noted and appreciated, but I assure you it really is important that we leave as soon as possible."**

 **"LET GO OF ME!"**

 **"Oh, that's a shame. Ol' Auntie Bertha's heart is gonna break any moment now..."**

 **"UHH!"** Asriel finally pulled himself free, stumbling backwards and almost falling down the stairs.

 **"I'm sorry dear, but perhaps we'll visit again,"** said Papyrus petting Aunt Bertha's head.

 _SLUURRRP!_

Aunt Bertha licked Papyrus's hand, coating his red glove in saliva.

 **"...Thanks."**

 _I deserved that._

Asriel glared at Aunt Bertha and looked around the corner of the doorframe, standing on his toes to get a better look inside the building. **"Did an ugly kid with an ugly haircut stop by here? Yes or no?"**

 **"They sure did, yum bum! Brought in a puppy too! Ain't he just the sweetest lil' thing? So small..."** Aunt Bertha held out his hands.

 **"You're not holding anything,"** said Papyrus.

 **"You're not using your imagination, loose caboose!"**

 **"LOOSE?!"**

 _THUMP!_

Papyrus immediately and without warning punched Aunt Bertha hard in the face, knocking him out cold and almost sending Sans to the ground with him.

 _How dare he..._

Asriel looked down at them, confused. **"What's 'loose' mean?"**

 **"Never you mind. Let's go,"** said Papyrus, adjusting his brother back on his shoulder, his eyes glowing.

 **"Aww, come on! I wanna use it."**

 **"Not with me you don't."**

Papyrus scanned Aunt Bertha just in case he came across him again. He'd of blasted him to hell, but the idea of announcing his presence to the inhabitants of an asylum was not appealing in the slightest.

 **"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Papyrus and Asriel jolted as a shrill shriek similar to that of a banshee resounded throughout the building.

 **"Oh god! What IS that?!"**

 **"It's a friggen' Ghost Font."**

 _VOOSH!_

Asriel couldn't see anything, but he threw a fireball in the direction of the sound anyway. The area lit up as the fire hit a wall and quickly went out.

 **"Way to almost burn the place down Asriel."**

 **"It's not our place! What are you complaining about?"** Asriel threw two more fireballs in two other directions.

 _VOOSH!_

 _VOOSH!_

 **"Don't bother, you can't kill them that way,"** said Papyrus climbing the stairs. **"Besides, I'd like to find the Human before we burn anything."**

 **"Why?"**

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Frowning at the unseen Font, Asriel joined Papyrus and looked down the brightly lit hallway. The atmosphere down there was completely different from the entrance and outside. The old dirty wooden floor after awhile gave way to a bright red carpet that looked brand new, and the peeling walls led to shiny wooden ones with carvings on the bottom. **"Is this an asylum, or an actual hotel?"**

 **"Aunt Bertha said it was a hotel."**

 **"Aunt Bertha's a friggen' freak. I trust him about as far as a baby could throw him...which is not at all."**

 **"If you didn't like hugs you should've said something Asriel, nyeh heh heh heh!"**

 **"You know if you're still tired Pappy I could always knock you out and look for the brat myself..."**

 **"You'd have to jump awful high though, don't you think?"**

 **"I'm a goat, jumping is what I do."**

 **"Then kindly go jump off a bridge-"**

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** The Ghost Font howled again, making Papyrus wince as the noise reverberated around in his skull.

 **"mmm..pah...pap?"**

 **"Sans? Now look what you've done you wretched creature! You've awakened my brother!"**

 _Loathsome Ghost Fonts, I hate them!_

 **"Is Smiley gonna kill us?"**

Sans opened his eyes fully, looking around him in fascination.

 _This place looks haunted as shit...and not with the kind of ghosts WE'RE accustomed to._

 _The hell Pap? Why'd you bring me here?_

 **"No, it's too early for Sans to be up. Go back to sleep Brother."**

 **"i don't think that's a good idea. you need all the help you can get, or you won't stand a _ghost_ of a chance."**

 **"..."**

 **"i can ho-tell you're not in the mood for puns."**

 **"We're gonna be with him all night aren't we?"**

 **"Yes."**

 **"isn't my font suppose to work on you? why don't you find me punny?"**

 **"Your eyes need to glow Brother."**

 **"Go back to sleep Smiley, you're already getting on my damn nerves..."**

 **"buttercup? heh ha ha! is that you?! you look like the world's most boring stuffed animal!"**

 **"Yeah? Well at least people can see all of me without having to look both ways."**

 _Idiot skeleton._

 _How the hell is he gonna joke about my appearance when he looks like he pours mayonnaise on his aspirin?!_

 **"I got Flowey a soul earlier. Somehow that means he's no longer a flower."**

 **"no kid-ding?"**

 **"Knock him out please. Pleeeease knock him out..."**

 _I don't want bacon grease on my FIST!_

 **"One, I wouldn't do that if you put a gun to my head. Two, I don't feel comfortable hitting him when he's not in cartoon form."**

Comic Sans was a difficult Font to predict, even stat wise. When asleep their HP and AT dropped to one, but when they awoke they _changed_. Depending on the amunt of buildup they'd accumulated while asleep, their AT and HP would be either high or low and they never stayed the same number for long. When they became too high THAT'S when Comic Sans would be considered a "Toon", because they would become a creature with HP so high they couldn't be destroyed and AT so high they could annihlate anything. They became an insane whirlwind of destruction and chaos that NOBODY knew how to stop...just like a cartoon.

What really sucked was a Font's buildup could also rise with their temper and in Comic Sans' case, that meant they could turn Toon even AFTER waking up early if they became too angry.

 _People tend to do things they later regret when they're upset. It's a good thing my brother's so difficult to anger and that's he's used to people hating his puns or Asriel would've already screwed us._

 _I need to remember to talk about this with them both later, right now I need to focus on remembering to rescue the human._

 **"Be grateful he's releasing his font through puns and not a train,"** said Papyrus smiling.

 **"A train would be less painful!"**

 **"no it whoo-den't."**

 **"UGH!"**

 _DUHDIN!_

The sound of a door closing grabbed the boy's attention as skeleton in a white suit walked down the hall to greet them. **"Oh hello there! My name is Mr. Skinner. I'm sorry if I startled you. We don't get many visitors at this time of night-"**

 **"I thought this was a hotel?"** said Asriel, irritated. He just wanted to go home at this point. He didn't want to deal with anymore skeletons.

 **"Well...it is, but we ARE in an asylum building located in the middle of the forest lad."**

 **"Why make a hotel somewhere so far away from everyone?"** asked Papyrus.

Sans wandered off and around, looking in the nearby rooms.

 _Oh my god Brother, are you serious?!_

 _You're not FIVE you can't get away with snooping around like that!_

 **"So lost travelers such as yourselves can find refuge from storms or just simply spend the night. It's your choice whether or not you wish to stay of course."**

 **"We don't. We want to get Trashbag's ugly friend and get the hell outta this dump."**

The Font smiled not in the least perturbed. **"I'm afraid Aunt Bertha drugged them and put them in one of the rooms upstairs...I don't know why, but a lot of things Aunt Bertha does don't make sense. I could have sworn I heard a tea kettle downstairs, but I KNOW the cafeteria is on this floor..."** said the skeleton scratching under his hat.

 **"STAY OUT OF THE CAFETERIA SMILEY! YOU'RE ALREADY WEARING SLIPPERS, YOU WANNA GROW OUT OF THOSE TOO?"**

 **"I DON'T MIND! I'M PRETTY GOOD AT SEWING! YOU LOOK LIKE YOU'D MAKE A WARMER PAIR ANYWAY!"**

 **"Settle down, this is not a place to play! Sans stay near me please."**

 **"kay' mom."** Sans grinned and wandered back while the Font in white led them down the hallway explaining all their facilities he'd already seen. It was nice being able to walk around on his own again, but it made him sad that he had missed so much.

 _It's because I'm Comic Sans again._

He had spent most of his day drifting in and out of consciousness, trying to wake up and being unsuccessful. His clearest memory was of Flowey and Papyrus talking about his font and his second was unfortunately Aunt Bertha.

 _Is this how it's going to be for the rest of my life?_

 _Am I going to spend at least seventeen hours a day dead to the world and the rest as a menace to everyone around me?_

Sans didn't see the video his brother and Flowey had watched, but the video audio from the FontSearch pretty much gave away what happened. A Font rang a doorbell, a human answered the door, the Font told a highly predictable joke...

 _And the house and human got run over by a train somehow._

 _The Comic Sans in the video didn't even care, he just laughed and made a joke..._

Sans looked up at Papyrus, feeling sorry for him.

 _He must be so scared of me..._

He wanted to say something...put his brother's fears to rest, but he didn't know what he COULD say. Besides, Papyrus wasn't paying attention to him, he was too busy glaring a hole in their guide's back.

 _This Font's a damn liar._

 _This isn't a hotel._

 **"i'm surprised you're still open. isn't today a hall-liday?"** asked Sans looking at his brother.

 _Are you gonna be okay Pap?_

 **"Oh...wowie, it is Present Day now, isn't it?"**

 _Wait, IS it Present Day? I think we missed it actually...what day is it?_

Papyrus had actually completely forgotten.

Did he get his brother a gift?

He couldn't remember that either.

 **"We're open every day my friend! Have been for over thirty years!"**

 **"are you okay pap? you look super depressed!"**

 **"That's quite impressive!"** said Papyrus forcing a smile. He put his hands on his hips and peered into the cafeteria room. **"How did you come to own this fine establishment? Surely you're not running an ILLEGAL business?"**

 **"papyrus..."**

The old Font placed both hands on his cane and laughed, amused with the skeleton's teasing. **"Oh heavens no! This asylum has long since been abandoned by humans. I believe your friend is the first one we've had since opening. As I've said, they're upstairs. It's your choice if you want to collect them now or let them sleep."**

 _Human friend?_

 _Does he mean the kid?_

 **"Well they ARE still a child. Perhaps we should let them rest. Besides, I'd like to hear more about this hotel! It's not every day you find a place that allows Fonts."** Papyrus looked into the laundry room and waved at a Font frantically throwing clothes into a washer.

She didn't wave back, in fact she didn't even seem to see him.

 **"It's true, sadly although the war is over and apologies were made, there is still racism in the world against our kind. I take pride in the fact that our establishment doesn't segregate. It's your choice though if you don't want to rest near a monster, human, or Font. Guest choose their own rooms here."**

 **"Why didn't you turn it back into an asylum? What made you want to become an owner of a hotel? Asylums are needed too, you know. Seems like a lot of unnecessary work..."**

Sans looked up at his brother, nervous and skeptical of his behavior. Papyrus wasn't known to be lazy and he was asking a lot of questions that had nothing to do with his missing friend. Did he not care about the fact that the kid was drugged?

 _What're you up to bro?_

Asriel was smiling slyly next to him silently. Apparently he knew something Sans didn't.

 _Pleeease don't let it be something horrible..._

 **"Well, my father passed the asylum down to me before he died and this place had a bad reputation at the time, so I thought I'd turn it into a hotel for lost travelers such as yourselves. It's your choice if you want to stay tonight as I've said."**

 **"Huh. You know for a thirty year old corpse, you're looking pretty good,"** said Papyrus grinning.

 **"..."**

 **"It's a compliment."**

Mr. Skinner didn't respond.

 **"wow bro..."** said Sans completely stunned.

 _I keep forgetting how smart and sneaky Papyrus is...jesus.._

He was proud of his brother, but he had to admit, it was scary that he ALSO fell for Papyrus's trick. It made Sans wonder what his brother could fool HIM into doing or thinking...not that he didn't trust Papyrus...

 **"HA! You just got PWNED!"** exclaimed Asriel with a fist pump. **"Didja' see that Smiley? THAT'S how a master of manipulation works!"**

 **"You don't mind if I scan you do ya'?"** Papyrus took out his FontSearch.

 **"It's your choice."**

Your Bloody Choice: The Option Font

Attribute: Horror

Type: Verbal

Charming and witty, this Font tends to befriend their victims earning them the nickname the "Sadistic Font." They have a habit of tricking the people they've befriended into making choices that ultimately lead to their demise regardless of what species they are. Needless to say trusting this Font is difficult and unwise.

The choices made although always leading to death are varied and unique depending on the Font. One may have their victim make choices that ruin them emotionally and another may have choices that lead to physical harm. That being said, they are more than proficient in trap setting and can turn an entire room into a death cage in as little as three hours.

They prefer to dress like Englishmen and woman and speak in British accents indifferent to whether or not they were born and raised on a different continent or how stereotypical they look/act. They will practice British customs and they have an affinity for tea of all kinds. It is rare to see this Font lose their composure in any situation.

A good way to spot this Font is to listen to them while they speak. They tend to use the phrase "it's your choice" multiple times within a single conversation. Being a Verbal Font however, they do well at covering it up by prolonging their sentences or doing strange distracting gestures with their hands. If you or a friend think you've seen this Font, stay where you are and contact your nearest Capture Facility IMMEDIATELY.

Extreme caution is advised.

 **"you're so cool pap. i didn't catch that at all!"**

 **"What do you have to say for yourself charlatan?"** asked Papyrus playfully crossing his arms.

 **"I say, good luck finding your little friend Papyrus."**

The tall skeleton lost his smile. **"How do you know my name? I don't recall giving it to you."**

 _Then again my memory IS deteriorating faster and faster..._

 **"A certain foul-mouthed woman came by with a monster that looked a lot like that one. She screamed your name too many times to count-"**

 _Oh no._

Papyrus grabbed the Font by his collar. **"If Undyne or her Highness is found harmed you won't look as nice as you do now my friend..."** His eyes began to glow, making Sans back up a tad.

 _This is gonna get ugly isn't it?_

 **"Ohhhh, you're in troublllleee!"**

 **"Now now, let's try to act civil shall we? This is a professional establishment after all..."**

 **"I bet it still burns."**

Sans' sockets went dark and he began to sweat.

 _Please don't burn the place down Papyrus...pleeease..._

 **"BURN IT PAPPY! BURN IT TO THE GROUND! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"**

Sans looked at Asriel.

 **"Now why would you want to burn the building down?"** asked Choice. **"There are so many people in here...more than you know! Ho ho ho!"**

 **"Tell me where they are."**

 **"Hell, I imagine-AH!"**

 _CRACK!_

Sans winced and the Font screamed in pain as Papyrus snapped off one of his fingers.

 _Damn bro!_

 **"AWESOME! Didja' SEE that Smiley?! He snapped his finger clean off!"**

 **"What are you imagining now?"** asked Papyrus smiling and dropping his finger to the floor.

 **"I imagine you'll be paying for that short-GAHH!"**

 _CRACK!_

 **"And now?"**

 **"dude just talk already!"**

 **"I'm not telling you anything sava-AAHH!"**

 _CRACK!_

 **"Let me know when that changes, yes?"**

 _CRACK!_

 _CRACK!_

 _CRACK!_

 **"St-stop!"** The man had now lost six fingers.

 _CRACK!_

 _CRACK!_

 **"STOP!"** yelled the Font falling to his knees. His sleeve was now drenched in blood. He had two fingers left.

 **"c'mon bro, stop. let's just look for them ourselves. please?"**

 _BEFORE I lose yesterday's lunch?_

 **"You look upset..ohhh, I forgot, you don't like it when I kill people do you? That bothers you...?"**

 **"...a bit."**

Papyrus sighed and thought hard.

 **"what's on your mind bro?"**

 _Is he gonna let em' go?_

 **"Hey Brother, what's a lazy skeleton's favorite type of food?"**

 **"i'm not hungry bro, i just wanna-"**

 **"Finger food."**

Sans struggled to keep the smile off his face, but he failed miserably. **"really pap?"**

 **"Heard it before? Okay, okay, umm...a skeleton wakes up in a hospital and says 'doctor doctor, I can't feel my legs!'"**

 **"papyrus, no."**

 **"And the doctor goes 'yeah I know, I amputated your arms!'"**

 **"that doesn't even work, he still-"**

 _CRACK!_

 ** _"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!"_** Choice screamed in pain as Papyrus broke his arm.

 **"Okay, there we go-"**

 **_"YOU FREAKING PSYCHOPATH!"_**

 **"br-bro sta ha ha ha ha ha!"** Sans burst out laughing, feeling amused and ashamed all at once. Asriel laughed right along with him, his night was starting to look up!

 ** _"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"_**

 **"Hey Sans, how do you think Choice feels about these jokes?"**

 **"bro se-seriously! this is..."**

 _Wrong._

 _Messed up._

 _CRACK!_

 **"AAAAAAAAHHHH!"**

 **"Personally I don't think he can _stand_ them. Nyeh heh ha ha ha ha!"**

Sans laughed at his brother's messed up joke, hating himself and his font.

 _I shouldn't find this funny. WHY do I find this funny?!_

 **"I like hanging out with you Sans, this is fun."**

 **"Pl-please..."**

 **"i don't heh heh hee hee! i don't think he knows anything pap! we should just go look for undyne ourselves, don't ya' think?"**

 **"No no! Break his spine! BREAK HIS SPINE PAPPY!"** cried Asriel smiling madly.

Papyrus looked down at the bleeding skeleton with a giant grin. **"Should I or should I not? It's your choice...NYEH HEH HA HA HA HA HA HA!"**

 **_"I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! ALL I KNOW IS SHE WAS GRABBED BY A FONT! THAT'S ALL I SWEAR!"_**

 **"Oh, oh dear, he's telling the truth. I am so sorry-"**

 **_"SORRY?! I'M GONNA SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE IN A WHEELCHAIR!"_**

 **"No you're not."**

 _BLOOSH!_


	10. Chapter Ten: Mad House

**Chapter Ten:**

 **Mad House**

* * *

 **"LET ME OUT!"**

 _THUMP!_

 _THUMP!_

 _THUMP!_

Undyne kicked the door to her room three more times, but it refused to budge.

 _I don't get it, I can suplex boulders but I can't kick down a door?!_

The door looked as ordinary as any other. It was made of wood, had a doorframe, and the knob was gold colored and round. Undyne had kicked down a lot of doors like this in her day, but this one was different...somehow.

 **"ARRRAAHHH!"**

 _THUMP!_

 _THUMP!_

 _THUMP!_

 _THUMP!_

She had been at this for hours...at least that's what it felt like. She and Toriel hadn't gone two steps beyond the stairs when a scream startled the queen and sent her tumbling down the stairs. Before Undyne could react, SOMETHING grabbed her and pulled her into...this place. She had scanned them before the door slammed shut, locking her in and the information had probably saved her life.

Nobody's Home: The Vacant Room Font

Attribute: Horror

Type: Dimensional

This Font resides only in rooms that have been abandoned for a long time and then restored. They drag victims into the room they've chosen, posses the room, and then alter the surroundings in order to drive their victims to madness and eventually suicide.

Breakthroughs in FontSearch design has allowed people to somewhat study the inside of a Dimensional Fonts home including this one. Nobody's Home has full control over the room they chose and can make objects in the room appear in different places or alter their appearance into something truly grotesque. Doors are reported to have seemed completely locked, unbreakable, missing, and even alive. This Font swallows up all sound and when the room is visited by others while occupied, it looks as if the room is empty.

FontSearches are designed to send out a strong signal that is immediately sent to the Capture Facility in the event that it picks up any sort of strange interference, saving the lives of many from this Dimensional Font as well as many others. If you are trapped in Nobody's Home's dimension or any other, stay put and eventually you will be rescued.

It is recommended that you do not look around the room or interact with any of the objects inside. There have been reports of rescued victims claiming to have been bitten by furniture only to find out that they themselves are responsible for the bite marks. Some have cut off their limbs claiming it was the Font's doing and some have even torn out their eyes to avoid looking at the room and/or its contents.

Extreme caution is advised.

 **"LET ME OUT!"**

 _THUMP!_

 _THUMP!_

 _THUMP!_

It didn't make any sense. Even if this WAS a Dimensional Font and she WAS in another dimension the place it chose was an ordinary room! She knew where the door was in real life, she had seen it close and hadn't stopped looking at it since, so why didn't the REAL door in the REAL world break if she was kicking it? She was real wasn't she? Her mind was just under someone else's control!

Or did she make a mistake somewhere?

 _Stupid nerd CRAP!_

Undyne went to give the door one more kick, when suddenly it roared at her.

 **"GRRRAAHHH!"**

 **"AAAHHHHH!"** Undyne screamed as the doorframe grew teeth around the inside and the door turned into a huge wet gaping mouth. An eye opened up in the middle of the doorknob and fell off, landing and rolling near her feet.

 **"GRRRRAAHHHHH!"** The door's teeth closed like a jagged elevator door over and over again. Looking at its gnashing jaws made her feel like she was being pulled in. She stumbled back, falling over a coffee table that shouldn't have been in an asylum patient's room.

 **"GRRRAAAAHHH!"** The door seemed to be moving toward her somehow, getting closer and closer.

 **"Ow!"** Undyne cried out sharply as her fingers got pinch between the floor and...the wall?

 **"What...the hell?"**

 _GROOOOOOMM!_

Tables and furniture started to slide towards the door as well, knocking over the things resting on top of them as the wall pushed against them.

 _I'm not being sucked in..._

 _The wall's pushing me forward!_

 **"GRRRAAAAHHHHH!"**

 _SCRRRUNCH!_

The wooden coffee table in front of Undyne met the door's sharp teeth and was crunched to splinters. The captain threw a spear at the door, but it seemed to evaporate on contact with its mouth.

 _My attacks don't work!_

 _SLURRIMP!_

The door licked it's lips with a long pink tongue as Undyne's feet drew near. She drew them up as far as they would go screaming at the top of her lungs.

 _This is it._

 _I'm gonna get eaten._

 _I'm gonna get eaten by a god damn door._

 _SLURRRRRRRRIM!_

The door's pink tongue shot out and lapped at Undyne's face.

 **"EW! EWW! GOD NO!"** She turned her head away from the slimy appendage as it coated her in warm saliva from her head to her stomach. **"UGHHH!"**

The doorknob seemed to grin at her even though it had no mouth.

 _Sick bastard._

 _Hold on...is that the FONT watching me?_

Summoning a spear, Undyne used it to roll the doorknob over to her. The eye in the middle of it blinked at her curiously.

 _This room is made from that Font's imagination right? If I make something look painful, will it hurt them?_

Undyne touched the eye lightly with her finger, the eye closed automatically in response.

 _Because that's what eyes do and the Font knows that._

The captain forced the eyelid open with one hand and placed a finger on the knob' eye with the other, tracing a circle around the cornea and scratching it slightly with her nail. The walls stopped pushing her towards the door and the furniture seemed to cave in on itself slightly, almost as if the room were scrunching itself up in disgust. She continued making circles until the eye turned red and the room began to throw things at her.

 **"You don't like that do ya'? Heh heh ha ha! Does this bother you? It DOES doesn't it?"**

 _Hee hee hee hee hee!_

 _What if I did something gross?_

Undyne took the doorknob and keeping the eye in the middle open, dragged her tongue slowly up the middle. The room threw a lamp at her and she blocked it with her spear, shattering it into a million pieces. Wrapping her lips around the eye, she began to suck on it making horrible sucking and slurping sounds.

The eye disappeared and Undyne was left holding an ordinary doorknob covered in her saliva.

 _Where'd it go?_

 _It has to be somewhere._

 _It can't do anything if it can't see me._

 _What in the room has eyes?_

Undyne scanned the area looking for anything out of place, but couldn't find anything.

 _Where is it?!_

 _I need to find it!_

 **"AAAAHH!"** The captain screamed as the old kilim rug she was standing on suddenly pulled from under her, sending her to the floor on her back. **"Ugh..."**

 _SHING!_

The rug rose up like a snake, looming over her while the threads at the end of it became sharp and pointed, like needles.

 **"HAH!"**

 _CRRRUUCH!_

Undyne rolled out of the way as the kilim rug came down, piercing the wooden floor where she had lay and pulling back up. She was glad the coffee table was gone or she would be.

 _Where is it?!_

 _Where's the eye?!_

 _WHERE?!_

Wiping the sweat from her forehead, Undyne used her spear to pin the rug to the ground while she searched. It was a good thing the light was so good in here, finding the Font's eye would be impossible in the dark.

 _Wait...the dark!_

Smiling Undyne looked up at the light bulb above her head.

In the middle of it, was an eye.

 **"Found you. Heh heh heh..."**

The eye vanished and went elsewhere.

 **"Ha ha! I know your trick now! It doesn't matter where you go. I'll find you. I'll ALWAYS find you..."**

This time the eye was on a piece of glass that had come from the lamp. She picked it up and dragged her tongue across it multiple times until it disappeared and showed up somewhere else.

 **"Heh heh ha ha ha! Where are you now? Could you beeee in one of these books? No? Well then how about..."**

Undyne found the eye under one of the chairs in the room and attacked it with her tongue. **"You can't run from me! HA HA HA HA HA!"** The eye hid again and again she found it. **"You're DONE, can you not SEE that?! I BEAT you! GIVE IT UP!"**

The eye hid in the lampshade this time and Undyne found it almost immediately. She attacked it with her tongue relentlessly. **"YOU CAN'T RUN FROM ME IDIOT! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! I'LL ALWAYS FIND YOU! I'LL** ** _ALWAYS_** **FIND YOU!"**

The eye hid, and Undyne found it. It hid again and again it was found. One, two, three more times she found and licked the eye. **"GIVE UP PUNK! I KNOW ALL YOUR HIDING PLACES NOW! HA HA HA!** ** _I KNOW THEM ALLL!_** **HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"**

Over and over again the process repeated itself. Over and over and over...

 ** _"I KNOW THEM ALL! HA HA HA HA! I KNOW THEM ALL! I KNOW THEM ALL! HA HA HA HA HA HA!"_**

* * *

 **"Mommy? Where you be Mommy? Baby misses you!"**

 **"Hey, Goat-Bitch! Where are you?"**

 _ZZZRRRR ZZZRR ZZZZZRRRR!_

Bloodthirsty and Blood Blocks both looked up at the lights flickering on and off above them.

 **"Is it gonna get dark? I don't wike the dark..."**

 **"Ark,"** said Ball N' Chain sucking on her hand.

 _ZZZRRRR ZZZRR ZZZZZRRRR!_

 **"Goat-Mom? MOM WHERE ARE YOU?!"**

 **"Would you keep it down?! Some of us are trying to work here, you inconsiderate brat!"**

A Font in a doctor's robe glared at the children from above a privacy curtain wearing bifocals.

 **"We're looking for our mom-"**

 **"She isn't here! Go to bed at once!"**

 **"Mr. Skinner said she'd be here!"**

 **"What the dickens are you talking about?! I'M Mr. Skinner! Doctor Skinner to be precise!"**

 **"But that guy in the top hat-"**

 **"Is a liar and a scoundrel! Did that good for nothing use my name again?! Blasted limey..."** The doctor walked out from behind the curtain, taking off his latex gloves quickly and roughly throwing them on the counter. **"I'll teach him to ruin my good name..."** mumbled Mr. Skinner.

 _WOOP WOOP!_

Mr. Skinner stormed out of the Hospital Wing angrily throwing open the double doors and causing them to swing back and forth before coming to a stop.

 _That guy's clothes..._

 **"Mommy not here?"**

 **"Let's..take a look around."**

 _What the hell was that brown doctor's robe made of?!_

Bloodthirsty walked behind the curtain the doctor had been working behind and put a hand to his mouth.

On the table lay a skinned puppy.

 **"EAAAAHHHHAAA!"** Blood Blocks wailed upon seeing the dead puppy on the table.

 **"What the fffuuhhh..."**

 _SKRREEKICHI!_

Bloodthirsty's mouth fell open as the puppy lifted his head, his sticky muscles slowly peeling themselves from the table, and turned to look at them, sadness and despair seemed to fill the small creature's eyes.

 **"*Whimper*"**

 **"*Gasp* Puppy okay! Look baby, puppy okay!"**

Blood Blocks smile faded as the small dog peeled himself _completely_ from the operating table and growled deep in his throat.

 **"*Grrrrr...*"**

 **"Puppy? Why you growl?"**

Bloodthirsty slowly put Blood Blocks and Ball N' Chain down, on the counter next to him, backing up as the puppy bared his teeth and crouched down to pounce. **"Stay there...don't move."**

 **"Kay'."**

 **"*GRRRRRAAHH!*"** The puppy let out a loud noise that sounded neither Font, human, monster, OR dog.

 _What the hell did that freak do to this thing?!_

 **"*GRRRRAARRRFFF!*"** The puppy leaped at Bloodthirsty, his eyes locked on the boy's throat.

 **"HAH!"**

 **"*YIP!*"**

Panicked, Bloodthirsty threw a punch at the pup knocking it hard into the wall behind the operating table. Blood splattered against the wallpaper and dripped upon the floor.

But Frisk's dog wasn't fazed in the slightest.

 **"*GRRRARF!* *GRRRAAAARF!*"**

 **"Shit!"**

 **"*GRRRARF!* *GRRRAAAARF!* *GRRARF!*"** The dog raced towards Bloodthirsty with the speed of a rocket car.

 **"NO PUPPY, BAD!"**

 **"*GRRRARF!*"**

 ** _"AAAHHHH!"_** Bloodthirsty cried out in pain as the pup's teeth locked around his ankle and pulled with amazing strength, sending the boy spiraling to the floor.

 ** _"GET OFF ME!"_** yelled Bloodthirsty kicking at the dog.

 **"*GRARF!* *GRARRF!* *GRRR!*"** the puppy shook his head viciously, biting through the Font's ankle bone a little at a time, crunching it slowly to splinters.

 ** _"AAUGH! STOP! HELP!"_**

 ** _"YOU STOP IT PUPPY!"_**

 _CRASH!_

Blood Blocks picked up a glass jar of...something..and threw it down on the dog. The jar hit and shattered, spilling its contents onto the creature.

 **"*Yip!* *Yip!*"** The puppy whined sharply as his body began to sizzle.

 _Was that...?_

 **"*Whimper* *Whimper*"** The pup whimpered as his muscle began to melt from his bones, sliding off onto the floor or dissolving completely.

 _Acid?!_

The dog shook himself desperate to get the searing liquid off and then ran away somewhere unknown.

 **"Thanks, Blocks."**

 **"Ha ha! Baby wins!"** cried Blood Blocks throwing their hands in the air. Ball N' Chain copied them.

 _What the hell WAS that?_

Skinner: The Carving Font

Attribute: Horror

Type: Physical

As their name implies, Skinner enjoys skinning various living creatures, including plants and even trees. They do this by paralyzing their victim with a special scalpel made from ectoplasm, any attempt to remove the scalpel is met with extreme violence. The ectoplasm it is laced with not only paralyzes the victim but it also keeps them alive and immune to disease, viruses, bacteria, and infection by applying a seal over the exposed muscle.

The seal is destructible, but it seems to grant creatures the ability to mutate into Fonts with the exception of plants and trees after a short period of time. The creatures exposed to this seal often become aggressive for seemingly unknown reasons, however that is the only active trait they share. Symptoms for each creature differ, some becoming mute, deaf, or blind. Other stranger symptoms have included an increase or decrease in intellect, change in dietary habits, changes in growth and speech patterns, and changes in gender.

This Font although a wonderful carver, is not suitable for any jobs due to their intense and frequent compulsion to skin living things and high level of aggression. They will also not refer to dress code and will only wear the skins of creatures they have carved.

Incredibly arrogant and twice as proud, they refuse to work with amateurs and become easily irritated when ignored. They will not live in a house furnished by others unless they absolutely have to, preferring instead to build their own out of whoever they happen to find. They enjoy being surrounded by their work and will fish for compliments whenever the opportunity arises. If you or a friend think you have seen this Font, stay where you are and contact your nearest Capture Facility IMMEDIATELY.

Extreme caution is advised.

 _That puppy's a Font now?_

 _That means it's still alive._

Picking up the babies, Bloodthirsty continued on as fast as he could, limping slightly. His ankle bone hurt like hell and probably looked like it too, but he knew it would heal in a minute or so.

 _Thank god I'm a Physical type._

The Hospital Wing had rows a upon rows of beds, some clean and some bloody, all of them empty...

Except for one.

 **"MOMMY!"**

Blood Blocks smiled and reached out for their mama.

Toriel lay unconscious in bed, a bandage wrapped around her head. She didn't stir.

Blood Blocks wiggled in their brother's grip until he got the message and put them down on the bed. They crawled on top of Toriel's chest and put their hands on her face. **"Wake up Mommy! Baby wishes to go home now."**

 **"..."**

 **"Errrrrmmmm!"** The baby bones lifted up one of her floppy ears. **"WAKE UP MOMMY! BABY WANT TO GO HOME!"**

 **"AAAAHHH!"** Toriel woke with a start and sat up, making Blood Blocks roll backwards. Her eyes lit up and filled with tears when she saw her little baby safe and sound.

 **"Broken Baby! Oh my goodness! *smooch* Are you alright?"**

 **"Of course they are. I friggen' said I'd take care of them!"**

 **"You were suppose to bring them home!"**

 **"I can't. read. your mind. FUCKING TELL ME NEXT TIME!"**

 **"Ahwa wa!"** Ball N' Chain flailed her arms about happily. She could feel all the love in the room.

 **"*Gasp!* Is that another baby?!"**

 **"Yep! It's my baby!"**

 **"YOUR baby?"**

 **"Broken Baby's Font changed. They're Blood Blocks now. They can turn people into babies randomly."**

 **"Blood...Blocks?"**

 **"A lady twied to teach me how to be Santa and help all the babies, but now I MAKES the babies!"** said Blood Blocks proudly.

 **"Good for you! I think..."**

 **"It's really not. If you get turned into a baby on accident, you'll lose all your memories and turn two."**

 **"Does it wear off?"**

 **"How should I know? Do I look like an FontSearch to you?"**

Toriel looked at the Ball N' Chain's clothing curiously.

 _Such a strange outfit...is the baby a gypsy?_

 **"Can my baby come live with us?"**

Blood Blocks voice snapped Toriel out of her thoughts. **"I suppose...that's a lot of children though..."**

 _ZZZRR! ZZZRRRR! ZZZZZZRR!_

The electricity started going off and on again.

 **"Oh my, that can't be good for the patients on life support..."**

 **"This ain't a place where people get better Mom. We need to leave and find Undyne."**

 **"Oh dear, Undyne!"** cried Toriel putting her hands to her mouth. **"I hope she's okay...she'd never leave my side willingly! Not with all these Fonts around!"**

The children and their mother held hands and began to leave the Hospital Ward as quickly as they could, looking at the lights nervously all the while.

 **"Where are you off to Ma'am?"**

Toriel stopped and turned to see a doctor in a closed white doctor's coat behind her, obviously a Font. Not a trace of skin was left on his bones.

 **"You shouldn't be out of bed! Your wound hasn't healed yet..."**

 **"I'll be fine. Thank you for your help,"** said Toriel bowing polietly.

 **"Are you a doctor?"**

 **"Well...no-"**

 **"Then you really don't know what you're talking about do you?"**

Toriel frowned, a bit taken aback by his rudeness. **"All I did was hit my head-"**

 **"Head wounds can be very serious Ma'am. That is where your brain is after all. You do have a brain don't you?"**

 **"Of course I do!"**

 **"Then get back in bed."**

 **"Absolutely not! Who do you think you are exactly?!"**

The doctor adjusted his black tie and stood proudly, puffing out his chest. **"I am Doctor Flatline. Finest doctor in Ebott Acres if not the world!"**

 **"A rather unfortunate name for a doctor...wouldn't you agree Brother?"** Papyrus and Sans walked through the double doors with Asriel close behind them.

 **"i like it, it's funny,"** said Sans smiling nervously. He still wasn't over what Papyrus had done to that skeleton back there.

 _My little bro's the anti-christ..._

 **"My name is not funny! Don't you dare disrespect me you uncouth lout! I am the finest doctor here and more educated than you'll EVER be-"**

Flatline: The Failing Font

Attribute: Horror

Type: Physical

Banned from most hospital positions, Flatline is a terrible doctor who always seems to be the cause of their patients deaths.

 **"TURN THAT OFF!"**

For some reason, despite their many failures in the medical field, they are under the constant illusion of being the best doctor in the world. No matter how many bodies pile up or how many insults are tossed their way, they continue to believe they are the best of the best when it comes to surgery and everything else related to medicine-

 _SHWHOO!_

Sans dodged just in time to avoid having a scalpel lodged in his skull.

 **"you mad bro?"**

 **"I'LL SHOW YOU MAD!"**

 _THURMP!_

 _THUMP!_

 **"pap!"**

Papyrus fell to the ground as Doctor Skinner slammed his fist into the back of his skull.

 **"PAPYRUS!"**

 **"Nobody move, or I'll slit this child's throat!"**

 **"Aww...weak,"** whined Asriel as the doctor pressed a scalpel against his neck.

 _This wouldn't of happened if I were still a flower..._

 **"damn it asriel..."**

 **"ASRIEL?!"**

 **"Shut up Smiley."**

 **"Both of you shut up! Come with me NOW!"** said Doctor Skinner fiercely.

 **"hey uh buddy, are you wearing skin?"**

 **"This is such bullshit..."**

 **"I said shut up brat! Do you want me to cut your throat?!"**

 **"because it really looks like you're wearing human skin."**

 **"You'd be doing me a favor! This hotel SUCKS!"** yelled the small goat monster.

 **"I KNOW RIGHT? I'M A CUSTOMER DAMN IT! THIS PLACE IS BULLSHIT!"**

 **"kid's right. i am not having a good time right now,"** said Sans looking down at his slippers.

 _What a place to wake up in._

 _What was all that talk about keeping me safe bro?_

 _What happened to that?_

 **"I didn't even get any fucking room service! I was given a room which means I am a CUSTOMER and THIS is how you treat me?! FUCK THIS PLACE!"** yelled Bloodthirsty, his eyes glowing.

 **"YEAH! FUCK THIS PLACE!"**

 **"ASRIEL!"**

 **"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!"**

 **"I WANT GO HOME!"**

 **"i want my money back."**

 **"WHERE'S YOUR MANAGER! YOU CAN'T THREATEN ME!"**

 **"SHUT THE-AGH!"**

Asriel headed butted the skeleton with the back of his head. **"RUN YOU IDIOTS!"**

Everyone ran down the hallway and down the first flight of stairs as quickly as they could as the doctor's hurled scalpels at them from the balcony.

 _SHWHOO!_

 _SHWHOO!_

 _SHWHOO!_

Reaching the first floor hallway they raced towards the last bit of stairs still dodging bone-scalpels. The doctors were hot on their heels.

 **"How mu-*huff* further is it? I can't keep going for much longer my child..."**

 **"WE'RE ALMOST AT THE LAST SET OF STAIRS! PICK UP THE PACE TUBBY!"** yelled Asriel angrily.

 **"i'm literally right next to you."**

 **"I was obviously talking to my mom."**

 _SHWHOO!_

 _SHWHOO!_

Suddenly someone stepped right in front of their exit.

 **"WHERE ARE YOU OFF TO, DELICIOUS BRITCHES?"**

 ** _"OH GOD! TAKE A RIGHT!"_** yelled Asriel to the group.

 **"COME TO AUNTIE BERRRRTHAAAA!"** The large skeleton in the mumu ran at them arms outstretched.

 _SHWHOO!_

 _SHWHOO!_

 **"UGH!"** Bloodthirsty gripped his arm as a scalpel sliced threw it.

 ** _"EEEAAAHHHH!"_**

 **"BLOOD BLOCKS!"**

 ** _"DON'T WEAVE THE BABY!"_**

 **"BLOODTHIRSTY GET BACK HERE!"**

 **"I DROPPED BLOOD BLOCKS!"**

 ** _"WAAAHHHHHH!"_**

 **"WE CAN'T SAVE THEM! KEEP GOING!"** screamed Asriel.

 **"ARRGH!** ** _DAMN IT!"_** Closing his eyes tightly, Bloodthirsty reluctantly turned around and ran with the group into the theater.

 ** _"THIRSTYYYYY!"_**

 **"DON'T WORRY DEAR REAR, AUNTIE BERTHA WILL TAKE GOOD CARE OF YOU!"**

 ** _"EEEAAAAAAAAHHHH!"_** Blood Blocks stood up.

And ran.

 ** _"WAIT FOR DA' BABYYYY!"_** shrieked Blood Blocks running as fast as their little legs could carry them.

 **"Oh my gosh they're walking! Bloodthirsty, they're walking!"**

 ** _"GAWK LATER, CLOSE THE FUCKING DOOR!"_**

As soon as Blood Blocks made it inside everyone held the door closed with their weight and the theater lights came on.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Welcome to the Family!

**Chapter Eleven:**

 **Welcome To The Family!**

* * *

 _*Snrk!*_

 **"ZZZZZ..."**

 **"Hmmm...hm..hmm..."**

 _Heh heh ha ha ha!_

 **"...Hm?"**

 **"Hmm... ..."**

 _HA HA HA HA HA HA!_

 **"!"**

 **"Oh. You're awake."**

 **"..."**

 **"You probably want me off your chest huh?"**

 **"..."**

The Font that had been sitting on Frisk's chest got off.

 _HEH HEH HA HA HA HA!_

 _What are you laughing about?_

 _No-nothing...nothing..._

Frisk took out their FontSearch.

 **Ink And Bones: The Tattoo Font**

 **Attribute: Horror**

 **Type: Physical**

 **Ink And Bones is infamous for giving heavy sleepers tattoos in their sleep.**

Frisk looked expressionlessly at Ink And Bones.

The skeleton was currently putting something away.

Something that looked like a needle.

 _Heh heh ha ha ha ha!_

 **"..."**

 **Their font allows them to temporarily numb their sleeping victim and render them helpless as they work. This ability is also used to catch their food.**

Frisk equipped the frying pan.

 **They are wonderful artists, but for some reason although they'd do well as painters, drawers, or even tattoo artists, they prefer to only work on sleeping people. It is believed that this is because they are extremely self-conscious about their work-**

 _FLOOSH!_

The skeleton turned to dust and Frisk checked their reflection in the vanity, each of their eyebrows had a word tattooed above it in what looked like Gigi font.

 **"..."**

 ** _THUG LIFE_**

 **"..."**

 _HA HA HA HA HA HA!_

Pulling up their sleeves, they prepared to beat Chara to death...then they realized they had more tattoos on their hands.

On their right knuckles was the word "MERCY" and on the left knuckles it said "DEATH." The front of their hands said "ANGEL OF"

 _You get it?_

 _I'm left handed so I'm the Angel of Death and you-_

 _Fuck off Chara, I know you gave them the idea._

 _Maybe you should stay Determined while you sleep..._

 _I was DRUGGED!_

 _And yet I was able to wake up long enough to put in a few requests..._

 _I hate you, and these are getting removed._

 _Check your chest! Pfft! They got that too! It's so awesome! HA HA HA HA HA!_

Frisk unzipped their jacket.

 **ONLY GOD WILL JUDGE ME**

 **"REALLY?!"**

 _Let's show Sans that one! Please?_

 _No._

 _C'mon it'll be funny!_

 _...One time._

 _YES!_

Chara pumped their fist in the air excited.

Frisk smiled inwardly and prepared to zip up their jacket. What Chara did was messed up, but it WAS a good prank and they knew if they had switched places, they prooobably would have done the same exact thing.

 _Leave the jacket open, it'll distract whatever Fonts we come across._

The child obeyed knowing they were right. They personally hated shirts with sayings and hard to read tattoos, they always felt they needed to read them. It was sort of like a challenge; read the shirt/tattoo while trying to pay attention to what the person was saying and respond correctly.

If any Font tried that while fighting though, they'd be done.

 _Good idea Chara._

 _What are partners for?_

Frisk looked around the room they were in. It looked...weird. Not like a room they'd find in an asylum that was for sure. If it weren't for being able to see the Ebott Acres sign from the window, they'd swear they were in house.

Leaving the bedroom, they walked around a corner to see another one with a kid-sized bed and a creepy crib that looked like it had been abandoned for ages. Papers littered the floor and crayons were scattered everywhere, some broken and some so old they couldn't read the labels on them.

 _Messy little brats aren't they?_

They left walked past the room and into what looked like a living room, voices where coming from upstairs.

 **"Dis one!"**

 **"That seed's ugly."**

 **"You's ugly!"**

 **"Girls that's enough."**

 _We must be right below the roof._

 _Sounds like they're planting a garden._

 _Let's not disturb them, the door's right there. Let's just go._

Frisk opened the door to leave and gasped in surprise as a Font stood in front of them holding groceries. She got surprised too and spilled them all onto the floor.

 **"Uh ho, sorry!"**

The skeleton smiled. **"It's okay sweetheart. Why aren't you with your sisters helping with the garden?"**

 _Another psycho...play along so we can leave later._

 **"I heard your footsteps outside...I wanted to help put the groceries away..."**

 **"Oh sweetie!"** The woman kissed Frisk's forehead. **"Mummy can do that on her own. Go help your sisters and aunt!"** She patted Frisk on the rear and they went up stairs to the roof like a good child.

 _The kitchen's right next to the door...weird. Look at this place, the freaking living room and kitchen aren't separated by anything but tile and carpet..it's like a house some amateur built in the Sims!_

 _Maybe my puppy's on the roof, playing with everyone..._

 **"Who dat?"** asked a baby noticing Frisk climb up onto the roof.

 **"That's the newest member of our family Seed! Go say hi!"**

Frisk squat down as the baby bones in a dark blue sundress waddled over to greet them...at least they thought she was a baby bones. She looked human to the point where the only thing weird about her was her name.

 **"Hi, I's Bad Seed. Will you helps plant the garden wit me?"** The baby didn't wait for a response, she took Frisk's finger and waddled over to the garden, plopping down in the soil. Her hands, dress, and diaper were covered in dirt, the only spotless piece of clothing she had was MAYBE the black bow in her hair.

A little girl covered in dry blood got up next and hugged Frisk, smiling happily up at them.

As she sat down next to her baby sister, Frisk saw that her yellow dress was also splotched with dry blood and had a huge claw mark scratched across the back exposing her spine.

 _Was she mauled by a friggen' bear?_

 _Be nice to my sister._

 **"Uhhh Spiral...your name?"**

 **"Spiral!"**

 **"Good girl,"** said a skeleton woman smoothing back the little girl's long brown hair that apparently was just fine.

 _How come everything but her hair is gone?_

 _I don't know Partner, my Horror friends were all guys. I guess girl skeletons don't lose their hair or something._

 **"My name is Mrs. Monster, but you can call me Aunt Monster. I'm sure you've met the man of the house and *sigh* Aunt Bertha?"**

 **"You don't seem to like Aunt Bertha."**

 **"No one likes Aunt Bertha child...no one."**

The woman made a hole with her hand in the soil and then wiped it off on her blue jeans. **"C'mere, kiddo. Pick a seed that looks neat."**

 **"Noooo! I's was gonna plant dis one!"** The baby bones stomped her feet and held out a weird seed Frisk had never seen before to her aunt. They guessed however, that whatever grew from it would be horrible based on the baby's name.

 **"Settle down, I'm just having them pick a seed, you can plant yours first."**

 _Oh good._

Bad Seed plopped back down in the dirt and scooched next to Frisk so she could put the seed in the hole. They noticed with a start that the baby had bruises around her neck, as if someone had strangled her.

 _She IS a Font! She must have died recently._

 _Who the hell strangles a baby?_

 _People Frisk...people strangle babies._

 _..._

Patting the soil with her little hand, Bad Seed's eyes began to glow purple.

 **"Watch this, it's super cool."**

A sprout grew between Bad Seed's fingers and began to grow bigger.

Bad Seed: The Deadly Garden Font

Attribute: Horror

Type: Poison

A gardener by nature, Bad Seed can often be seen planting strange plants in the soil, most of which are either poisonous or carnivorous. They use these plants as traps to catch food for them over time and use the victims they don't eat as fertilizer.

Although the plants are usually hideous, the plants give off a sweet aroma that is irresistible to most humans, luring them to their demise. When the victim is close enough, the plant will paralyze them with a poison given to them by the Font during the seed stage. The poison is injected into the victim in various ways depending on the plant.

Bad Seed unfortunately never plants the same seeds twice making the studying of their plants difficult. Some claim that some of the carnivorous plants can be tamed while others claim they have seen the plants walking around. The plants live until Bad Seed decides to plant another seed, meaning only one can survive at a time. If you or a friend think you've seen this Font, stay where you are and call your nearest Capture Facility IMMEDIATELY.

Extreme caution is advised.

 ** _GRRROOOOO!_**

 _FRISK LOOK OUT!_

 _SHING SHING SHING!_

Frisk dodged a barrage of thorns that the plant, now gigantic, had shot while growing. The tiny bulb began to grow bigger and bigger shooting more thorns as it outgrew them.

 **"..."**

 _GRRRRAAAOOOO!_

The plant was mostly green and purple, the bulb on its head still closed. The thorns stuck out of the thick beanstalk-like stem sharp and threatening.

 **"Look! Look what I's made Auntie!"**

 **"Very good Seed!"**

 _GRRRAAAAPPP!_

The bulb twitched and opened up to reveal pink petals laced with purple veins. An eye opened up in the middle of the flower and stared at Frisk.

 **"That's so pretty!"** said Spiral, her hands clasped together near her mouth. **"It's almost as pretty as mine!"**

 **"No! Mine's prettier!"**

 **"..."**

The aroma of the flower was just as enticing as the FontSearch said it was. Frisk had to tap into their Determination to keep from running up to the plant and biting into one of its peach-like petals; they imagined they were soft and leaked delicious juice.

 **"How come you no eat da' flower? Does it smell like doody? Did I do bad?"** Bad Seed's eyes filled with tears.

Patting the baby bones on the head, Frisk forced themselves to go back downstairs.

 _What was that?_

 _My baby sister was sad._

 _That's not your baby sister Partner._

 **"What a strange kid..."**

 **"Mum? Bad Seed made a pretty flower!"** said Frisk looking in the kitchen.

 _Mum?_

 **"I'm coming sweetie!"** The mother hurried down the hall and picked Frisk up who held their arms out to her. **"Is it big?"**

 **"Yep! It's big and it smells nice. Will you come see it with me?"**

 _What are you doing Frisk?_

 **"Of course I will! *smooch* We better get up there quick before someone takes your turn!"** The Font carried Frisk back up the stairs to the roof smiling.

 **"Mama look! I did that!"**

 **"Very good Seed! I'm so proud of you! You're so talented, just like your father! Where is he?"**

 **"We don't know."**

 **"*Sigh* That man..."**

 **"Daddy's not here?"**

 _Daddy?_

 _That skeleton wasn't your daddy Frisk. Besides you killed him, remember?_

Frisk didn't seem to hear Chara, their eyes were glazed over and their thoughts were too far away to hear.

 **"Where's your seed child?"**

Frisk held out their seed.

 _What's wrong with you?! Don't plant that!_

Frisk planted the seed.

 **"It's not doing anything."**

 **"I got to water it and stuff,"** said Frisk looking for a watering can.

 **"You're apose to use your magic."**

 **"I don't have any magic."**

Bad Seed stared at Frisk not completely understanding. **"No magic at alls?"**

 **"Nope."**

 **"Dat's sad."**

 **"You wanna make it grow for me?"**

 **"No, I's hungry. I wants to eat your face."**

 **"BAD SEED!"**

 **"I have a puppy, do you wanna eat the puppy?"**

 _You're gonna let her eat your puppy...?_

 **"No! Doggy's bad!"** Bad Seed waddled to the stairs and crawled down, one step at a time.

 **"Don't scare your baby sister little one. Come, I'll make everyone some dinner, hopefully your deadbeat dad will come home tonight to see you."**

Frisk nodded and took their mother's hand as they walked down the stairs. **"What are we having Mum?"**

 **"Same as yesterday sweetheart, people!"**

Frisk smiled.


	12. Chapter Twelve: In Your Smile-

**Chapter Twelve:**

 **In Your Smile the Terror of a Killer**

* * *

 **"Why aren't they trying to get in?"** asked Bloodthirsty warily.

 **"i don't know, but it's making me nervous as hell. what's in here that they don't wanna be around?"**

 **"..."**

Blood Blocks pulled on Toriel's robe. **"Since I walked, can I has some scotchy pie?"**

Toriel didn't answer.

 **"Whatever it is...it has to be worse than Aunt Bertha,"** said Asriel.

 **"that's not funny."**

Blood Blocks climbed on top of the head of a theater seat. **"There notin in here..."**

The theater was completely empty. Rows upon rows of red seats covered in dust and cobwebs could be seen stretching towards a big movie screen. Sans noticed with some discomfort that the seats had straps on the arms and the bottom legs.

 _Had to be one bad movie if they had to strap in the people watching it._

 _What were they doing in here?_

 _Probably something horrible...that's all my life's been recently since I found out Pap was a killer; one big goddamn horror movie with murder, and bodies, and blood, and dust...I bet the OTHER Sans' don't have to deal with this shit._

 _They're probably just fighting the kid and NOT living in a Creepy Pasta..._

 **"Goat-Mom? You've been kinda quiet."**

 **"Yeah it's almost like you aren't happy to see me or something,"** said Asriel frowning.

 _I bet there's a universe out there where me and Pap reach the surface and live with the kid like one big fucking family. Where the biggest concern I have is running into someone I hate at a PTA meeting somewhere..._

 **"..."**

 **"Mommy?"**

With a shaky hand, Toriel took out her FontSearch and hit Scan.

Terror Production: The Horror Movie Font

Attribute: Horror

Type: Dimensional

Terror Production is a dimensional Font that only resides in movie theater screens. When a victim wanders into their territory, this Font forces them to watch their worst fear on screen. The effect is suppose to cause madness and or suicide but alone Terror Production doesn't have much power at all as the movie only lasts as long as the projector's film.

Ordinarily a Font with an ineffective means of capturing food would die out due to natural selection, but this particular Font has developed a symbiotic relationship with another Dimensional Font called Double Feature. Working together they are able to collect food more effectively and are much more dangerous.

To avoid madness or self harm while in the two Dimensional Font's territory, keep your eyes away from the screen or close them and plug your ears. This will render both Fonts powerless until the Capture Facility can track your FontSearch.

Extreme caution is advised.

 **"Check Double Feature."**

Double Feature: The Repeating Font

Attribute: Horror

Type: Dimensional

Double Feature is a dimensional Font that only resides in movie projectors. When a victim wanders into their territory this Font will play a scene from whatever movie is in the projector at the time, over and over until the victim either goes mad or commits suicide. Unfortunately for this Font, people these days have taken film out of their projectors before closing time to avoid them, forcing Double Feature to find a new home which has led to many of them starving to death before being able to find and latch onto a new territory.

In order to survive they have developed a symbiotic relationship with the Dimensional Font Terror Production. By working together Double Feature always has a movie to replay over and over and the movie Terror Production creates is more effective.

To avoid madness or self harm while in the two Dimensional Font's territory, keep your eyes away from the screen or close them and plug your ears. This will render both Fonts powerless until the Capture Facility can track your FontSearch.

Extreme caution is advised.

 **"well that's not so bad, just don't look at the screen and keep your ears plugged."**

 **"You should be more worried about your brother, Font..."** said Flatline from behind the door.

 **"you leave him alone pal, or we're gonna have problems."**

 **"Me? I don't even have your brother, Shock Therapy does. You can guess what he likes to do! HA HA HA HA HA!"**

 _ZZZRRRR! ZZRRR! ZZZZRRRRR!_

Sans looked up at the flickering lights in realization, icy cold terror and dread filling his chest.

 **"Huh. I wondered why the lights were flickering like that,"** said Bloodthirsty.

 **"YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!"** Sans banged his fist on the door, his eyes blazing blue.

 **"S-sans..."**

Papyrus's voice, weak and frightened was suddenly heard somewhere in the theater.

 **"bro?!"**

 **"Sa-sans...help..."**

 _ZZRRR! ZZZZRRRRR! ZZZRRRR!_

 ** _"NYEHAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"_**

Sans turned around to see his brother on the movie screen screaming as electricity flowed through him.

 **"PAPYRUS!"**

 **"DON'T LOOK AT THE SCREEN IDIOT!"**

Papyrus lay strapped down on a table with a metal device around his head, he shrieked as more electricity was sent through him.

 _ZZRRR! ZZZRRRR! ZZZZRRRRR!_

 **"STOP! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"**

 **"IT'S NOT** ** _REAL_** **SANS!"**

 **"S-sans...please...!"**

 **"papyrus..."**

Sans tried teleporting out of the room, but to no avail.

 **"We're in another dimension Smiley, that won't work. Your font might work though-"**

Glowing his eyes, Sans tried teleporting again only to fail once more. **_"I DON'T KNOWN HOW TO USE IT!"_** yelled the small skeleton panicked.

 _I don't know how to use my font! I don't know what to do!_

 ** _"SAHANS! NYEHAAAAAHHHHH!"_**

The lights flickered on and off wildly and Papyrus continued calling for his brother, _screaming_ for him.

 ** _"STOP! YOU'RE GONNA KILL HIM!_** **Your gonna kill him...your gonna kill him..."**

 ** _"BROTHER-HER! HEELLP! *sob*"_**

 _He's gonna die._

 _They're gonna kill him._

 _He's gonna turn to dust right in front of me..._

Papyrus began to cry on screen. **"Make it stop...make it stop...please..."**

 _i can't...i can't help, i don't know how to help._

 _I CAN'T DO ANYTHING!_

 ** _"SANS PLEASE! I CA HA AAANT!"_**

 **"..."**

 **"Sans? HEY!"** Bloodthirsty shook the small skeleton, but he didn't look away from the screen. He seemed to be in a trance, his eyes overflowing with tears.

 _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry bro..._

 _ZZZZRRRR! ZZZRRRR! ZZZZZZZZRRRRRRRRRR!_

This time Papyrus was shocked and he didn't get a reprieve. The electricity was not shut off this time and the lights in the theater went out.

 **"papyrus...pappy..."**

Papyrus began to smoke and he stopped screaming. His body lay limp for awhile on the table before turning to dust.

 _He's gone..._

 **"S-sans..."**

The movie began to replay again.

 _VHOOSH!_

 _VHOOSH!_

Toriel threw two fire balls at the screen.

 _If the Dimensional Font lives in the screen and I burn it..._

The screen began to catch fire and everyone watched it rise up...only to go out.

 **"Damn it! It didn't fucking wor-"**

 **"You little bastard."**

 **"Huh?"**

Bloodthirsty suddenly saw his mom appear on screen talking to an exact copy of himself.

 **"Do you know how much me and your father have suffered because of you? We can't leave you alone for TWO seconds, can we? You never let us have time to ourselves!"**

 **"..."**

 **"We can't trust you with anything! EVER! Not ever! I trust your FATHER more than you! How sad is that? That I can't trust my own fucking kid to watch after his baby sister?!"**

 **"Whatever."**

 _This isn't real._

 **"Don't you whatever me you disrespectful little shit! You want to know why mommy and daddy fight all the time? TRUST! We can't beat the hell out of you without going to jail so we fight each other! I can trust him enough not to press charges! Your father and I? We are all each other has! We stay together so the other doesn't kill themselves!"**

 **"That's not my fault-"**

 _This isn't real._

 **"IT IS YOUR FAULT! ME AND YOUR DAD USED TO BE HAPPY! We used to be happy...*sob*"**

Bloodthirsty watched his mom collapse to the kitchen floor crying.

 **"He used to love me...he used to love me and now he hates me, because of you. He only stays with me because he's as scared as I am. We both want to get away from you, but then one of us will be stuck with you forever and we don't know who it will be...I'm scared, I'm so scared...all the time...what if it's me?"**

 **"..."**

 **"He's gonna leave me one day...he's gonna take a chance and leave me all alone with** ** _YOU!_** **I-I can't...I can't...I don't want to."**

 **"*Sob*"**

 **"What did I do? What the did I do to deserve you** ** _? I WENT TO FUCKING CHURCH! I WAS BAPTISED! I'VE NEVER COMMITTED A CRIME IN MY LIFE!_** **So...so...why...? Why are you here? What did I do wrong?"**

 **"I'm sorry mom-"**

 **"DON'T call me that! Don't TOUCH ME! Get away from me!"**

 **"I'm sorry!"**

 **"I don't...care. Just leave me alone."**

Bloodthirsty hung his head crying, and the movie started over.

The entire group was trapped in the same nightmare, unable to wake up.

 **"I just wanted a soul, just one. Why wouldn't you let me have just one Dad? I told you I was dying!"**

 **"I'm a terrible mother...I haven't changed. I'm not even fit to be anyone's wife."**

Even Blood Blocks felt the effects as they watched all the big people ignore them or be mean to them. They watched the lady in fishnets toss them down a hole like garbage and watched themselves kick on all the doors in Snowdin, only to be left alone out in the snow. **_"EEEEAAAHHHH! NOBODY LOVES THE BAY-BEE!"_**

The movies ended and then they replayed.

Ended and replayed.

Ended, replayed.

 ** _"SAHANS! AAAAAHHHHH!"_**

 **"DON'T call me that! Don't TOUCH ME! Get away from me!"**

Over and over they replayed, until everyone was wailing and sobbing themselves dry.

Sans wasn't even watching the movie anymore. He stared at the ground completely despondent.

 _This...this is the fourth time I've felt like this. In his room when I thought he had killed himself, in the lab when he actually did, and when I thought I was dying on our couch._

 _I feel so numb...not even cold..just..._

 _just numb..._

Doctor Skinner knocked on the door. **"Knock-knock! Don't worry it's just Doctor Skinner checking up on you all. How are you doing in there? I'm hearing a lot of crying. Heh heh ha ha ha..."**

Sans looked up, his eyes blazing. **"you think this is funny?"**

 **"Hey, everyone's got their own sense of humor!"**

 _He thinks this is funny. He thinks misery is hilarious._

Slowly, Sans began to smile. **"they do, don't they? you like irony skinner?"**

 _Misery IS hilarious..._

 **"Irony? Like how a comedian cries himself to death because he can't take a joke? Yeah, I scanned you. Comic fucking Sans. The most self-loathing Font in the whole wide world. How are you not dead yet? Ha ha ha ha ha!"**

 **"the love and support of my brother,"** said Sans, his smile growing wider.

 **"Heh heh ha ha ha ha ha!"**

 **"i'm getting the impression that you don't believe me. papyrus is nice...kinda."**

 _He's nice to me at least...or he was._

 _He was probably nice to everyone before you people hurt him, twisted him into a sadistic murderer, killed him in more ways than one._

 _I saw those videos...he was a sweet kid, creepy, but sweet. He coulda grown up to be anything he wanted, coulda had a happy childhood and a bright future, but you people took that from him._

 _Heh heh Ha hA HA HA HA HA HA!_

 _He didn't even get a CHANCE!_

 _HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!_

 _HE NEVER GOT A CHA HA HA HA!_

 **"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"** Doctor Skinner turned red in the face. The smaller skeleton wasn't being funny, but for some reason he couldn't stop laughing all of a sudden.

 **"are you okay? maybe you should take a breath. i'm not a doctor, but i hear air is good for ya'."**

Doctor Skinner tried to breath, but found that he couldn't. He was laughing too hard. **"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"**

 _What the hell's going on?!_

 _I can't breathe!_

 **"i feel like you're not taking me very seriously...it's kinda hurting my feelings buddy..."**

 ** _"HA HA HA HA HA ST-STAH HA HA!"_** He couldn't breathe, he needed air, but he couldn't breathe! He desperately tried to push open the door, but he no longer had the strength. The rusted double doors wouldn't budge...especially with Sans leaning against it with his hands in his pockets.

 _I can't breathe!_

 _I can't breathe!_

Doctor Skinner continued to desperately push against the doors, doing anything and everything he could to get to Sans, to get him to stop, but it was like pressing against a brick wall. Eventually he slid to the ground, he felt lightheaded and he couldn't see straight.

 _Someone...help me..._

 _Please, someone hear me!_

 _It hurts!_

 _I can't..._

 **"wow, is my font actually working now? i'm not even trying to be funny and i'm knocking you dead! are you actually gonna die?! no way!"**

The Font laughed and laughed and couldn't stop laughing. As his laughter became more severe, his voice gave out. Doctor Flatline had long since left to go find the puppy they had heard barking somewhere earlier. There was nobody there to hear him even if he could make a sound.

He couldn't stand.

He couldn't call for help.

He couldn't even scream.

Doctor Skinner's face turned from red to blue to purple, until finally he fell silent.

 **"knock-knock! you alright buddy? how're you doing out there? no need to answer, just checking up on ya'."**

 _FLOOSH!_

 **"oh damn, did you just die from** ** _laughter_** **?! i didn't even think that was possible!"**

There was no answer from beyond the door.

 _CHACHINK!_

The sound of film breaking surprised Sans into turning around. **"what the...?"**

The movie had stopped, all that showed was a white screen. The lights that had previously gone out came back on all at once and the group looked around them confused.

 **"I-it stopped...oh my goodness, it stopped!"**

 **"i noticed. this place really does suck. the customers are rude and violent, the manager's an unhelpful liar-"**

 **"Sans?"**

 **"i was still watching that movie. who the hell is running the projector up there?"**

Toriel looked at Sans in confusion. A few minutes ago he was crying silently, as transfixed upon the horrors on the screen as everyone else, but now...now he was joking?

 _What's going on?_

 _He was in tears a minute ago, and now he's..._

 ** _"THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM SANS?! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"_**

The queen thought back to yesterday when Sans had fooled her into walking into the children's room she had made and locked her in. He had appeared as if from nowhere and he asked for a tour of her home, which of course she agreed to. He said it was cool how it resembled Asgore's and he had seemed so kind...

 _But then he locked me inside and joked while I was yelling to be let out._

 _He thought my screaming was funny..._

 _I thought he was just pretending to be cruel because he was afraid of his brother...that's why I forgave him._

 _But he really thought it was funny..._

 **"relax kid, you know i'm pretty good with machines, used to be a scientist if you can believe it. i bet i can fix that projector no problem...assuming it's broken that is."**

 _WHAT?!_

Toriel loved jokes as much as the next woman, she shared them with Sans every day, but there was a time and a place for jokes and this wasn't it. His jokes weren't even funny, they were distasteful and cruel. Everyone was extremely upset, but he was joking about wanting to continue their torture?!

 _How is this situation funny?!_

 _This isn't funny!_

Toriel walked up to Sans wanting to give him a piece of her mind, but Asriel held her back by the arm.

 **"Don't go near him,"** he whispered. **"Something's wrong."** The small goat monster looked at the comedian warily. Everyone in the room was depressed and not a smile was seen on anyone's face...except for Sans. His eyes were flaring bright blue, meaning he was angry, but his smile was wide, wild, and made Asriel feel more than a little uncomfortable.

 _He looks like the Joker..._

An image of the skeleton with the train flashed through his mind and his uneasy quickly turned to terror.

 _I know why the movie stopped._

The doors of the theater swung open by themselves so forcefully, he was surprised they didn't come off their hinges.

 **"oh hey the doors are open...why are they open? are you kicking us out?! i make one little complaint and your throw us ALL out?! i think i have the right to complain if i came to see a movie and it got cut short!"** said Sans angrily, though he was still grinning madly. His voice didn't match his face at all...

 **"Can we really just...leave? Why?"** Bloodthirsty wiped the tears from his eyes and stared at the doors in disbelief.

 **"I know why,"** said Asriel gravely.

 _The Dimensional fonts are scared._

 _They're scared of Comic Sans and they want him out of here._

 **"i'm gonna go check the projector real quick, it's probably broken."**

 **"What?! Why?! Don't fucking fix that thing!"** Bloodthirsty went to grab Sans but the skeleton had leaped up to the projector room.

 **"Oooooh! He go high!"**

 _CRASH!_

Sans punched through the glass and climbed inside, as everyone covered their heads with their hands to avoid the raining shards.

 **"HEY! WHAT THE HELL?!"**

The cartoon didn't answer.

 **"I SAID DON'T FUCKING FIX IT! ARE YOU DEAF?!"**

 **"It's not broken,"** said Asriel. **"Double Feature just stopped attacking."**

 **"Why though?"**

 **"Look up Comic Sans on your FontSearch."**

Everyone did as Asriel instructed.

 **"Oh shit..."**

 **"He cartoon now? Like the bug wabbit?"**

 **"Yep. I don't know what happened, but something pissed Smiley off and caused enough of a buildup to-"**

 _CRASH!_

 _CLATTER!_

Before Asriel could finish his sentence, a projector flew out of a window above them and crashed into the ground beside them, sending shards of metal flying in every direction. Smoke and sparks erupted from the device, causing everyone to back up.

 **"TOLD YA' IT WAS BROKEN!"**

 **"HEY JACKASS! YOU ALMOST HIT US!"** yelled Bloodthirsty angrily.

Sans jumped from the window and landed on the destroyed device, crushing it beneath his feet.

 **"Shut up you idiot! Don't piss him off more than he already is!"** whispered Asriel harshly.

 **"But-"**

 **"He doesn't care! Cartoons don't care about people getting hurt! We need to leave NOW."**

 **"oh geeze, it's on fire!"** Sans kicked the device HARD all the way down the aisle and into the screen.

This time it really DID catch fire.

 **"crap...i made things worse didn't i? i can't do anything right these days..."** The small skeleton shook his head as if he were disappointed in himself.

Terror Production quickly turned the sprinklers on to dowse themselves from the flames, but they shut off before a drizzle could even begin.

 **"damn, that's unlucky. this place is unnn-safe. heh heh heh..."**

Repeated attempts to get the sprinklers started ended the same way. The screen and the Font quickly burned up and it wasn't long until the curtains caught fire...

 **"EVERYONE GET OUT! GET OUT NOW!"**

 **"you're awful bossy asriel...i think i liked you better as a flower."**

 **"*Gasp!*"** Asriel's eyes widened in horror as the world began to shrink and his hands turned into leaves. **"WHAT DID YOU** ** _DO?!"_**

 **"relax buttercup, you still have your soul-"**

 ** _"DID YOU JUST TURN ME BACK INTO A FUCKING FLOWER?!"_**

 **"you have to admit, flowey's a cuter name then asriel-"**

 ** _"YOU PIECE OF GARBA-"_** Toriel grabbed Flowey and bolted out of the room, with Blood Blocks following close behind.

 **"bye-bye wabbit person!"** The baby waved at Sans, smiling.

 **"see you soon kiddo!"** said Sans snapping his fingers.

The sprinklers turned on without incident.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Dark Humor

**Chapter Thirteen:**

 **Dark Humor**

* * *

 **"You know as soon as I'm free I'm going to tear your head off, yes?"** Papyrus grinned up at the doctor who was currently trying to electrocute him. He had woken up with his hands and feet strapped tightly to a metal table, wearing a weird device around his skull.

 **"Why aren't you dead?!"** asked the doctor incredulously. Doctor Shock Therapy looked at the dial on his Electroconvulsive Therapy machine. It was cranked all the way up, but it wouldn't work for some reason.

 _How is this possible?_

 _Why won't it turn on?!_

 **"Give it up you fool. Your machine doesn't have the voltage to kill me anyway. You could use up all the power in this building and you'd still fail."**

 **"How?"**

 **"Because I'm not really here, you can't kill that which doesn't exist. I'm nothing but a mass of color with a will, a picture of a memory, burning to cinders, a shadow with a mind, destined to fade.** ** _YOU CAN'T KILL WHAT'S DEAD AND I AM JUST THAT! NYEH HEH HA HA HA!"_**

 **"...What the hell are you talking about?"**

 _Psycho..._

The doctor scratched his head in confusion; he just couldn't understand it. The machine was fine! The lights were not only on, but he had taken the device off the Font and electrocuted a rat he had found before putting it back on!

 _Why does it work on everything but him?!_

 **"Are you blocking the electricity somehow?! What Font are you?!"**

 **"It doesn't matter, I've been exposed to this type of therapy since childhood. Every time I grew used to the shock, the voltage would be increased next time and another milestone would be created. I...can't remember when I surpassed four fifty,"** lied Papyrus.

 **"You speak nonsense! That's not even how electroshock therapy works!"**

 _Yeah, as if ANY of you doctors know ANYTHING about the medical field. Just because you have the power, want, and need to electrocute someone doesn't mean you know everything about it, you fucking imbecile._

 **"I don't know what's going on then. Maybe the gods want me alive, nyeh heh heh..."**

The doctor took out his FontSearch.

 **"...Ah Papyrus. You're that liar everyone hates."**

Papyrus smiled, closing his eyes. **"Yeees, but at least I can go outside without worry!"** He said cheerfully. **"Silver lining!"**

 **"What...?"**

 **"I don't need a FontSearch to tell what Font YOU are. I don't know your name, but I can see the desperation in your sad, pitiful little eyes. You really want to kill someone via electrocution. That's probably your font acting up, correct?"**

 **"Shut up."**

 **"I thought so. You know, I may be hated, but at least I don't have to worry about people calling the Capture Facility every time I walk into a public place-"**

 **"I said shut up!"**

 ** _"Yeah, I know what you are you pathetic waste of space!_** ** _You're one of those useless Fonts that do absolutely NOTHING for society! It's Fonts like you that made people want all of us DEAD!"_**

 **"YOU GO TO HELL, PAPYRUS!"**

 **"Oh dear, don't tell me I hurt your feelings! Not that you don't deserve it. You deserve every bit of hate you get, because you don't WANT to change, you selfish-ACK!"**

Shock Therapy grabbed Papyrus by the neck. **"You think I care about what you or anyone else thinks?! I will snap. your. NECK!"**

 _The Great Papyrus is brave._

 **"Nyeh heh ha ha ha! You think I, the Great Papyrus, fear** ** _YOU?_** **You are NOTHING! You are less than NOTHING! You were born a failure and you will** ** _DIE_** **a failure!"**

 **"The only one who's going to die today is YOU!"**

 **"I will** ** _NE-VER_** **fear trash like you and as soon as I get free, I'm going to show you what true terror IS; THAT I promise you!"**

 **"You can't do anything you stupid, cretin! You're strapped down and at MY mercy!"**

 **"Your mercy? NYEH HEH HA HA HA HA HA! You really don't think I can destroy you from here?! I just wanted to see if I could handle a few volts. That is the ONLY reason I haven't killed you!** ** _GET YOUR FILTHY HAND OFF ME BEFORE I MAKE AN ATTEMPT!"_**

 **"whoa look out, we got a badass over here! heh heh ha ha ha!"**

 **"Sans?!"**

The doctor looked up from Papyrus to see Sans smiling and laughing from the door way.

 **"electroshock therapy huh? i admit my brother proobably needs it, but uh...that's a little dangerous without gloves, isn't it?"**

 **"Sans! You're okay!"**

 _Thank god...I think._

Papyrus was happy to see his brother alive and well, but something didn't feel right. Sans LOOKED happy, but the Horror could feel the energy in the room and IT said otherwise. Despite his smile, his brother was PISSED.

 _Nyeh heh heh heh, he looks like that other skeleton._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Oh god._

 **"Who are you?! Get out of here this instant!"**

Sans looked at the doctor in disbelief. **"are you telling me this hospital doesn't allow visitors? how much worse IS this place-"**

 **"I SAID LEAVE!"** shouted the doctor angrily.

Sans stepped into the room.

 **"If you take another step into this room, I will snap his neck! Do you understand me?! I will KILL him!"**

 **"you'll die trying,"** said Sans smiling. **"why you so mad anyway? you sound mad. are you mad?"**

Papyrus began to sweat. His brother was beginning to sound like him.

A LOT like him.

 _I can't move, but I don't want to use my wingdings in front of Sans!_

 _His attention does seem to be fixated on the doctor though..._

 **"YES I'M MAD! WHAT DO YOU THINK?!"**

 **"heh hey! me too!"**

Before Papyrus could process what was happening, a blue blur zoomed towards him and he found himself standing in Sans' place in a quarter of a second.

Doctor Shock Therapy was in _his_.

 **"Wha-what is this?!"** The Font struggled on the table that had once held Papyrus, suddenly terrified. His hands and feet were now strapped down and he started to shake as he noticed the device in Sans' hands.

 **"hey papyrus, how do you put this on? it looks complicated as hell!"**

 **"I couldn't hazard a guess."**

 **"L-let me go! Let me go right now o-or I'll...!"**

 **"hulp! got it. it goes on like...this!"** Sans put the device on the skeleton's head grinning, proud that he had figured it out in so little time.

 **"*sigh* now i have to figure THIS out."** He fiddled with the knobs and switches in an attempt to turn the machine on while Papyrus watched.

The taller skeleton slowly became more and more upset with his older brother's behavior with each minute that passed. Everyone knew the machine was already on, a toddler could tell just by the lights on the machine.

Sans was just playing.

 **"Pl-please...please don't..."**

 **"I thought you said you were mad? Electroshock Therapy is for mad patients. You obviously need my help."**

 _Something's wrong._

 _This is wrong..._

 _That's not Sans' sense of humor!_

 **"No, no I don't! I'm not clinically insane! This isn't even an asylum!"**

Sans looked around. **"well it LOOKS like an asylum...oh i see. you're hallucinating. you probably think this is a hotel or something huh? HA HA HA HA HA!"** He continued messing with the machine.

 _Why is this funny to him? He likes puns, not dark humor!_

 _This isn't right..._

 **"Leave me alone, please just leave me alone...*sob*"**

 **"but you need help! don't you want to get better?"**

 **"I'm fine! I swear! I don't NEED help! Please, just leave me alone!"** The doctor's hands gripped the table every time Sans got close to hitting the right switch. It was maddening to see the Font's hand drift over the key to his death every few seconds.

 **"If you aren't crazy, then why'd you hurt MY little brother hmm?"** Sans' maniacal grin grew larger.

 **"I'm sorry *sob* I'm so sorry...please*hic* just let me go..."**

This wasn't fair.

He couldn't help electrocuting people, it was just a part of his font! He had come to this "hotel" so he could have a place of solace. A place where no one would judge him or tell him to change over and over again. He thought he could be happy here, but apparently he was wrong.

 **"Sans enough! I know he's selfish and terrible, but shocking people is part of his font! This is a safe haven for the belligerent!"** Papyrus didn't really care about whether or not the doctor died, but he wanted his brother back to normal. What would happen after the Font was dead? Would Sans stop acting like a cartoon...or would he come after Papyrus?

He didn't want to find out.

 **"heh ha ha! safe? this place doesn't seem very safe to me bro. hey doc, do YOU feel safe?"**

 **"Sans stop! You need to calm down!"**

 **"i don't know what your problem is, pap,"** said Sans shaking his head and raising his arms. **"you know** ** _I_** **used to be a doctor right? i was once pulse sans, remember? i know what i'm doing, i'm a professional!"** He said proudly, pointing a thumb at his chest.

Papyrus didn't say anything. He continued to watch the doctor sob as his brother messed with the machine.

 _I don't know what to do...I can't just grab him, that would be more than a little unwise._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Oh wait!_

The taller skeleton's eyes lit up, remembering something.

 **"A moment Brother, Undyne-"**

 **"oh right! hey doc, do you know where undyne is?"**

The doctor didn't say anything.

 **"hello didja' hear me?"** Sans tapped on the doctor's skull. **"are you ignoring me? i feel like you might be ignoring me. i'm helping you out, why can't you help me out?"**

 **"Let's just go look for her...please Brother? She may not have much time left-"**

 **"sure thing, bro. this machine's bugging me anyway, can't seem to figure it out. i'm usually so good with machines too..."** Sans stopped messing with the ECT and began to walk away with Papyrus, leaving Shock Therapy alone.

The doctor let out a sigh of relief and closed his eyes, thankful that he dodged such a big bullet.

 _What Font WAS that?_

 _I've never-_

 _BLOOSH!_

The Font's thought was cut short as Sans blasted him with a Gaster Blaster.

He was immediately incinerated.

 **"..."**

 **"what? aww c'mon, that was funny."**

Papyrus looked worried. **"It was cruel. You're...usually not that dark. What's wrong with you? You're not acting like yourself..."**

 **"i'm fine bro!"**

 **"You're not."**

 **"no really, i feel fine! i feel** ** _GREAT!"_**

Papyrus swallowed hard. His brother hadn't calmed down and he was beginning to fear more for Sans than for himself.

 **"I sincerely hope you're in cartoon mode Brother...and that it wears off soon. What you did...it wasn't** ** _right._** **"**

 _It wasn't you...was it?_

Even if Sans WAS in cartoon mode, his jokes should have been pun-based. They should have matched his sense of humor.

 _Do you secretly share my dark sense of humor, or did something...nightmarish..happen to you?_

Sans laughed and looked at him as if he were being ridiculous. **"way to call the kettle black bro! how the hell are you gonna call ME a sadist when you're threatening to drown crying children?** **you terrorized and killed AT LEAST what? six kids? ha ha ha ha ha!"**

 **"..."**

 **"i was at the dump when you got bloodthirsty, remember? i SAW you laughing and crushing him to death...you were even making jokes!"**

 **"You're not me,"** said Papyrus softly.

Sans kept his smile. **"i know i'm not you.** ** _I_** **just scared and killed ONE guy; someone who knocked you out and tried to torture/kill you...actually that's not true. i've killed a LOT of people in less than fifteen minu-uh!"**

Papyrus suddenly bent down and hugged Sans tightly to him, taking a deep breath. **"Sans...you know you can tell me anything right? You trust me?"**

 _Where's this coming from Pap?_

 **"against my better judgment, yeah."**

 _Don't laugh._

 **"I know I'm the Lying Font, but I can choose who I lie to and betray. I'm hoping your sense of humor is the same. *Sigh* Has my or Flowey's influence changed your sense of humor? Are you catering to what I enjoy to get a laugh? Have you always been dark and just ashamed of it, or...did something...happen to you?"**

 **"..."**

 _Something happened to him._

 **"If you've seen all those tapes from the lab, then you know I've studied Psychology extensively. Tell me what happened and I'll help you. I know that sounds like something anyone would say, but I'm good at manipulating people's thoughts and emotions even without my font. Nyeh heh heh, I daresay I'm the BEST. I can make whatever bad feelings or thoughts you have disappear-"**

 _CLACK!_

 **"thanks bro, but i like the way i am. don't worry about me."**

 _What?!_

 **"Don't worry about you?! How could you possibly ask such a thing?! You're everything to me, but you're NOT a Horror, Brother! It's not in your nature to do those type of things, it's... it's** ** _unhealthy!"_**

 **"not my nature? my attribute's blank pal! NO ONE knows whether or not i'm a normy or horror and i don't appreciate the racism! i can't believe that literally just came out of your mouth!"**

 _Especially when you just got onto ME about it friggen' yesterday!_

 _YESTERDAY!_

 **"What racism? I'm stating a fact that Normals aren't natural killers!"**

 **"then how the hell did "my" people eat in the past bro? photosynthesis?"**

 _GRRAH! Freakin' smartass!_

 **"You filtered the air while you breathed and absorbed the magic within it using your ectoplasm. Normals don't eat people so they aren't born desensitized to death! If you're killing people and enjoying it, you've got a screw loose Brother,"** said Papyrus pointing at Sans.

 **"except you don't know if i'm really a normy."**

 **"Trust me. You're a Normal and even if you weren't I don't want you to be like me..."**

 **"i can be whatever i wanna be! dad said so. if i wanna be like my little bro and walk in his footsteps, i can if i want."**

 **"My footsteps are a little big for you though, don't you think? Nyeh heh heh..."**

 _He's not going to listen to me until I have proof that he's a Normal._

 _There's nothing I can do right now._

 **"if you don't have anything to say papyrus, just admit it. resorting to insults is just sad..."** said Sans yawning.

 **"I have PLENTY to say, I'm just being nice because you saved me some time."**

 _Saved him some time...wow._

 **"oh yeah, i'm sure you had everything under control back there. if you've got so much to say, why don't you just say it pap? c'mon, i'm a big boy! tell me how you really feel..."**

 **"Okay, fine,"** said Papyrus looking down at Sans. **"I don't want you killing others, because you're sloppy and embarrassing."**

Papyrus's words left Sans speechless for awhile. He couldn't believe what he just heard. He expected Papyrus to call him twisted or bring up the therapy thing again. He expected a big argument about morality and how he wasn't suppose to do this or that because of his attribute.

He did not expect him to call him out on his style.

 _Wow._

 _Wow. Wow. Wow._

 _He doesn't give a damn if I'm messed up or about me taking lives. He just cares that if I do it badly._

 **"sloppy and embarrassing...sloppy and** ** _embarrassin_** **g..."** He kept repeating the words over and over to himself, looking at the ground.

 **"Yeah, you were INCREDIBLY embarrassing. If you don't know what the hell you're doing, don't do it. You spent ten to fifteen minutes trying to electrocute that man and** ** _I_** **spent them face-palming."** Papyrus crossed his arms and closed his eyes hoping he looked as smug as he wanted to. He wasn't kidding about being an expert if not a master at manipulating thoughts and emotions. If he couldn't get Sans to seek help, he could at least make him ashamed of being a killer.

 _I just want him to be safe and happy...why is that so hard? It's like...the gods don't WANT me to make him smile!_

 _..._

 _Could the gods really be mad at me and my ancestors? Could my font really be cursed?_

How could he have allowed that Font to sneak up on him? How could he have allowed anything to harm Sans? He was suppose to protect him!

 _Is Sans being punished to make me suffer?_

 _..._

 _No...that's ridiculous._

 _Absolute nonsense._

 **"whatever! am i suppose to APOLOGIZE for being green? i'm SOOO sorry i'm not a professional papyrus. i'm SOOO sorry i embarrassed you with my lack of elegance-"**

 **"I was going to talk to you about that. Gaster Blasters should be used as a last resort, the explosions make too big a mess and they don't always work when your victim's at full health."**

 _Is he trying to TEACH me?!_

 **"wow, you are actually lecturing me on how to kill people,"** said Sans looking away. **"i was just trying to save your life bro, this isn't a new hobby, i was just making a joke...that's it."**

 _Like a violin._

 _Nyeh heh heh heh..._

 **"...Oh."**

 **"yeah."** Sans looked back to glare at him, but he changed his mind and his face softened when he saw how sad Papyrus looked. **"are you okay?"**

 **"I'm fine."**

 _Liar..._

 **"I messed up again, didn't I?"**

 **"Don't...don't worry about it."**

 _He really wanted to teach me, didn't he?_

Sans felt bad.

He really did.

He had gotten Papyrus all excited and then crushed his hopes into dust. He didn't think about how lonely his brother must have felt, being the only Horror in the family. He probably spent most of his life wondering if he really WAS some kind of freak.

It probably didn't help that the FontSearch entries made them all look like animals in the wild either.

Sans remembered back when he was Pulse Sans and had looked in the mirror at Undyne's place. He looked so scary and although he had liked it, he was repulsed by the fact. Did Papyrus feel the same way about himself? Did he have trouble looking into mirrors?

He didn't know.

 _But I do know he doesn't have a mirror in his room._

 _He played the role of a narcissistic little kid, but despite having all the action figures, baby books, and a car bed, he didn't have ask for or buy himself a mirror._

 **"hey pap? are you sure you're okay?"**

 **"I'm fine, if you don't want to learn the easy way, you'll learn the hard way...you pathetic copycat killer."**

Sans' guilt immediately evaporated.

 **"i JUST told you i was joking."**

 **"Not in there you weren't. Your smile was a mile wide. You'd think a comedian would be more creative, but whatever-"**

 **"i wasn't copying you,** ** _sadist!_** **i was just helping you out!"**

 **"Well you sounded exactly like me and did exactly what I would have done...except for the part where you embarrassed yourself-"**

 **"whatever!"**

 _He is so arrogant!_

 _I think._

 _Is he telling the truth? Did that theater mess me up?_

 **"Are you alright? I didn't actually mean to upset you. I thought you were pretty funny actually!"**

 _He thought...I was funny?_

 _Really...?_

 **"Maybe your sense of humor just turns dark when you're super angry. Wowie, you were mad! You kept your smile, but your eyes were furious! You kinda scared me big Brother..."**

 _Ugh...why does he have to do that?_

 _Does he not know how creepy he looks and sounds?_

Sans laughed nervously **"you uh, you sure are flirty, aren't you papyrus?"**

 **"...What...?"**

 **"i don't know if it's because you didn't grow up with kindness or what, but uhh you tend to sound...flirty, when you talk or compliment someone."**

 **"...Your mind is a cesspool, Sans."**

 **"what?"**

 **"Nothing. What did you do while I was out, besides probably copy me?"**

 **"i didn't copy you! i threw one Font out of a window, set one on fire, and made another die of laughter."**

 _DIE of laughter? He can DO that?!_

 _Maybe he is a Horror..._

 **"There were three doctors?"**

 **"No, two were Dimensional Fonts. One was in a projector and the other was in the movie screen. they tried to let everyone out, but i um..."**

 _Wowie! I didn't know Comic Sans could kill Dimensional Fonts!_

 _Neat!_

 **"...So you killed two trapped defenseless people who only wanted to be left alone and tortured another to death."**

 **"ye-yeah?"**

 **"Your right. That doesn't sound like me. You're kind of a jerk Sans,"** said Papyrus smiling.

 **"do you really think...i need help bro?"** He already knew the answer, but he didn't want help. He knew he had acted EXACTLY like Papyrus and what was worse was that he had had _fun_.

But he didn't want help.

 _I'm just like him, except I don't have an excuse._

 _Unless I actually AM a Horror. My attribute IS blank..._

He really hoped that was the case, but did it really matter if he didn't care? If he didn't care if he was crazy, did that MAKE him crazy?

Not that he believed he wasn't a Normy.

The more he thought about it the less likely it seemed that he was a Horror like Papyrus. He felt closer to his brother, but he wasn't like that before. He thought his brother was hilarious, but yesterday he'd only loved puns, knock-knock jokes, innocent humor that had nothing to do with really hurting anyone. Yesterday he was walking on eggshells around Papyrus, trying not to set him off or say something that would get one of them killed, but now he was comfortable around him and wanted to learn more about his little bro.

He wanted to say he was curious and excited because he never really knew him, but Sans cared about people's lives a lot less now too. Before, he had been so desperate to save everyone, ANYONE, in the Underground. He had been willing to risk his _life_ and the entire timeline...but not anymore.

The only life he super cared about now was Papyrus's and he knew it wasn't healthy...but he didn't care about that either.

 _I barely care about anyone...this whole place could burn down and I'd probably pull out some marshmallows while everyone else around me screamed._

 _I'd think it was funny too._

 _I'd do it BECAUSE it was funny._

 **"Sans? Sans, did you hear me?"**

 **"uh um, sorry bro. one more time?"**

Papyrus looked at Sans. His brother seemed lost...like he wasn't really with him. He walked down the stairs like a zombie, his eyes fixed to the floor. Did he even know what floor they were on now?

 _He's really having a hard time with this, isn't he? I'm probably not helping matters by shaming him or telling him he belongs in an asylum either._

 _I can't tell when I'm being selfish or kind..._

 _What would make Brother happy? How do I make him happy?_

 **"*Sigh* I said,"** Papyrus paused for a minute. **"if you're happy Sans, don't change. Pay attention to your OWN feelings for once, not the feelings you THINK other people have about you. Unless they're important to you."**

 **"you're important to me,"** said Sans looking up.

 **"I'm fine with the way you are. As long as I'M not the one being attacked..."**

 **"thanks pap. do you...think i'm a horror?"**

 **"*Pfft* No, Nyeh heh hee hee hee! You're too much of a crybaby."**

 _Thanks Pap._

 **"Awww! You know I'm only joking, yes? I know you can't help it. It's not your fault you're whiny and needy and depressing-"**

 **"are you done?"**

 _He's such a prick..._

 **"Nyeh heh heh heh!"**

 **"*sigh*"**

 _CLACK!_

Sans put a hand to his cheekbone, smiling.

 **"We should hurry, I'm very worried about Undyne. She wasn't with the others..."** said Papyrus picking up the pace. He had no idea where the captain could be, but she had to be in some serious trouble if she wasn't with her Highness.

 **"well she wasn't in the theater, maybe she's in the laundry room?"**

 **"Why would she be there?"**

 **"i don't know, i'm just throwing out ideas."**

 **"...It's because she's a woman isn't it?"**

 **"what?! no! i'm just throwing out ideas i said! she could be in the cafeteria for all i know!"**

Papyrus was quiet for a moment. **"So she's either doing laundry, or she's in the kitchen-"**

 **"i did not say kitchen! i did NOT say kitchen-"**

 **"Interesting how you chose THOSE two rooms in sequence when there's about four hundred other rooms in this place, Brother..."**

 **"why would she be in ANY of the rooms?!"**

 _Why's he always messing with me?!_

 **"It's the middle of the night, I imagine she's pretty tired. Maybe she picked a patient's room to sleep in and Toriel got captured while she was out like a light...but whatever, we'll check the laundry room and the kitchen instead."**

 **"i didn't SAY kitchen."**

 **"Too bad this place doesn't have a nail salon, she'd definitely be in there-"**

 **"whatever."**

Papyrus grinned at Sans and turned the corner entering the laundry room. **"UNDYNE? ARE YOU IN HERE DOING FEMALE THINGS?"**

 **"shut up papyrus."**

 **"Who are you?! You should be in-oh my god you're FILTHY! COME HERE!"** The Font Papyrus waved to earlier ran up to him and looked at his shredded, burnt, and bloody battle body in disgust. **"Ohhh god..."**

Washable: The Cleaning Font

Attribute: Horror

Type: Physical

Obsessed with cleanliness, Washable loathes filthy surroundings and will clean any place franticly regardless of whether or not she lives in the dirty area or plans to visit it again. They go so far as to wash their victims before eating them and will become enraged if someone gets them or their clothes dirty.

There have been complaints of Washable attempting to stuff creatures with dirty clothes into washers no matter the species, making it difficult for this Font to find employment. It is said even filthy language will grant one a trip into a washing machine. Many stray pets have fallen prey to this Font as wel-

 **"UNHAND ME, WOMAN!"**

Sans turned off the FontSearch and quickly put it away. He grinned, watching Washable try and stuff Papyrus into a washer...it wasn't going well.

 **"DO YOU WANT TO DIE?! RELEASE THE GREAT PAPYRUS AT ONCE!"**

 **"NO!"** screamed Washable. **"YOU'RE DIRTY! YOU'RE** ** _FILTHY_** **! LOOK AT YOU!"**

 **"ENOUGH! I WILL BREAK EVERY LIMB IN YOUR BODY FONT!"**

 **"GET IN THE WASHER!"**

 **"heh heh hee hee..."**

 **"GET** ** _OFF_** **OF ME! I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU AGAIN!"**

 ** _"GET IN THE WASHER!"_** the woman pushed him from the back as Papyrus gripped the sides of the washer.

 ** _"NO!"_**

 _This is awesome._

Sans hopped up and sat down on a white nearby washer after putting its top down. It was a lot different than the washer Papyrus was trying not to be stuffed into, in fact, it looked a lot like the one back home.

 **"heh heh ha ha ha! you got this pap! get her!"** cheered Sans laughing.

 **"STOP LAUGHING AND HELP ME!"**

 **"no no, i don't know what i'm doing-"**

 ** _"SANS!"_**

 **"you show me how it's done bro. imma watch from here."**

Papyrus's eyes blazed orange as he glared at Sans and in one swift motion, he lifted the Font and threw her into the washer _hard_.

 _THUMP!_

 _Damn bro..._

 **"YOU LET ME OUT OF HERE!"** Washable banged on the glass.

 **"is she gonna break through that?"** asked Sans, he tilted his head to get a better view. He didn't understand why washers like that even existed. Why use a round door with glass instead of a square metal door? And why was it on its side? Wouldn't the clean and wet laundry fall out as soon as you opened the door?

 **"No, everything in the asylum was built to be sturdy and because the place was built when Fonts were still around, EVERYTHING was built to withstand the attacks of crazed Physical Fonts just in case they were admitted...you jerk."**

 **"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S CRAZY! LET ME OUT!"**

 _BUM!_

 _BUM!_

 _BUM!_

 **"But ma'am, you're filthy! You've been touching dirty clothes all day!"** said Papyrus feigning concern.

 **"I WILL CALL THE CAPTURE FACILITY!"** The woman began to panic when she realized there really WAS no way out.

She didn't have her FontSearch on her either.

 **"I'm just trying to help you! You look like you could use a break. Since it's only your hands, I'm going to put it on for saaay five minutes?"**

 **"NO!"**

 **"No? You think you need ten? Can you really hold your breath for that long? Bravo!"** Papyrus flashed her a deranged smile and gave her a round of applause. **"Okay...this is a rather personal question,"** said Papyrus averting his eyes. **"Do you...consider yourself a heavy load?"**

 **"SOMEBODY HELP ME! HELP ME PLEASE!"**

 **"I'll put it on heavy...just in case."**

 **"NOOO!"**

Sans laughed and made a calm down gesture with his hands. **"relax lady, papyrus is just messing around-"**

 **"No I'm not."**

 **"if you calm down, pap will let you go-"**

 **"No I won't."**

 **"bro!"**

 **"She can't be trusted Sans! She'll attack us as soon as she's let out. She HAS to go-"**

 **"why don't we just leave her in there then?! why do we have to kill her?!"**

The woman began to sob within the washer, having given up on escape.

 **"You want me to leave her in there to suffocate?!"**

 **"w-well uh-"**

 **"that's horrible. You're a horrible person, Brother."**

 **"..."**

Papyrus patted the sides his briefs. **"Ugh, this is embarrassing...do you have any change on you Sans?"**

 **"really pap? what are you doing going on a journey without money bro?"** asked Sans, softly. He wasn't happy that Papyrus was still killing people. It was true that Sans no longer really cared about them, but he cared about his brother.

 _I want to break him out of this habit of his, but I don't know how..._

 **"I DID have money Sans, I just spent it already."**

 **"...on what?"** Normally Sans wouldn't care about what his brother spent his money on, but he wanted to take his mind off the murder being committed in front of him.

He had to admit though that he was curious about what his brother had bought. Now that he knew Papyrus wasn't the little kid he thought he was, he wondered just what Papyrus did during his free time.

 _I hope he doesn't think I'm prying or anything...what he spends his money on isn't really any of my business._

 **"Oh wait, I don't need coins for this, weird. So I guess you weren't listening the whole time you were asleep eh?"** Papyrus started the machine, looking over his shoulder at his brother.

 **"what exactly did i miss, pap?"** Sans had been half awake when his brother and Flowey were talking about him and watching some video, but that was about it...except of course when they entered the asylum and when Papyrus had apparently tossed a toddler or something out of a second story window.

Sans still wasn't sure how to feel about that. It was flattering, but it was also a toddler so...

Papyrus furrowed his brow trying to remember everything he had done that night, his fist under his chin. **"I believe I went to a bar and..OH! And I met a really beautiful woman, though she was one of those slutty Fonts so her personality left much to be desired, not that I was interested in her personality mind you..."**

 **"...what?"** Sans wasn't sure he heard correctly.

 **"She and I traveled to some place in the woods, I don't know where exactly."**

Sans looked skeptical.

 _Papyrus with a girl?_

 _Yeah right._

 _There's no way._

 **"okay so, you...went to a bar-"**

 **"Bought a vodka."**

 _He drinks?!_

 **"Bought a...vodka...and met a girl?"** Sans, shocked, looked at Papyrus, his eyes finally open.

 _Wow..._

This wasn't just his little brother or a stereotypical serial killer, this was a _person._ This was someone he would hang out with at Grillby's; someone who drank and had an interest in picking up women.

It was surreal to think of Papyrus, as an ordinary guy with adult interests and truth be told, it made him more than a little sad. He never thought he'd yearn for the days where he would constantly have to take care of Papyrus, but he was wrong. It felt like he was somehow being left behind while his brother grew up.

What would he do next?

Move out?

Get married?

Would Papyrus ever have kids one day? Would he be an uncle sometime in the future?

 **"Sans? Are you alright?"**

What if he moved far away? Would Sans still have a place in his life, or would their relationship be long-distance? What if he got caught up in some kind of work or job and began talking to Sans less and less?

 _I don't want to be alone, but I don't want to spend my life with anyone but Pap..._

 _I love him so much and we've been living together for so long..._

 **"Sans? Sans are you alright? You look miserable!"**

 **"i wish i could marry you bro..."**

 **"Wha-uh...*cough* that's-that's very kind of you to say Sans...right out of the blue, but-"**

 **"ugh, sorry! just forget i said anything!"**

 _I'm so stupid..._

 _Why did I SAY that?!_

 **"I know I treat you like a princess Brother and I'm basically your knight in shining armor, but we're in a** ** _mental_** **hospital..."**

 **"what does being in an asylum have to do with it?"**

 **"I'm not going to accept your proposal IN A MENTAL HOSPITAL. The fact that you think I'll say yes regardless of how little effort you put into proposing to me is insulting-"**

 **"i wasn't proposing to you!"** exclaimed Sans incredulously.

 _What is his PROBLEM?!_

 **"Well that's good because the answer's no!"**

 **"fine!"**

 **"FINE!"**

 **"what are you yelling for?!"**

 **"I'M NOT YELLING!"**

 **"you're totally yelling bro."**

 **"I DON'T HAVE A REASON TO YELL!"**

 _Oh boy..._

 **"i hurt your feelings didn't i?"**

 _Does he actually like me...?_

 **"NO!"**

 **"well if you're lying then i'm sorry pap. it never occurred to me that you might have some feelings for me...you really are kinda my knight heh..."**

 **"Why would I have feelings for an insensitive lout like you?!"**

 _Oh, he's playing around._

 _Hm._

 **"i dunno pap, why would you risk your life everyday for one? you got the hots for your big bro?"**

 **"Keep wishing on those stones Sans..."**

 _God he's weird!_

 _Every conversation we have is either weepy or awkward as hell..._

 _Sans is NEVER getting married._

 **"heh heh heh, i'm sorry pap, you were telling a story?"**

 **"Ah yes, well, the woman and I spent some time together at the local cemetery before heading off into the woods."**

 **"what's a cemetery?"**

 **"It's a place where humans bury their dead underground. Six feet."**

 **"and you...spent time..with her there...?"**

 **"Yeah."**

 _What?! Seriously?!_

 _In a cemetery?!_

 _Dude..._

 **"wha-why the cemetery bro?"**

 **"I was digging for bodies. I found someone else there too-"**

 **"you** ** _found_** **someone else?"**

 **"Yeah, some suicidal human blew their brains out right in front of me, SUPER traumatizing. Screwed with them a little bit beforehand, that's probably what caused it. He shot and killed the girl I was talking about on accident, then later she and I went into the woods-"**

 **"oh god, stop. just..just stop."**

 _Papyrus is never getting married._

 **"Anyway, that's why I'm all out of money."**

 **"..."**

 **"I spent some time with an old woman in the woods too. I believe it was her mother-"**

 **"old woman? How many people have you spent time with tonight?!"**

Papyrus began counting on his fingers. **"Okay, the suicidal human, the harlot, the old woman, the bartender, me and Flowey spent a few hours in some house when he changed back into Asriel...I think that's it."**

 **"that's...a lot of people, pap..."**

 _An old lady, Flowey, and the friggen' bartender?!_

 **"Well I'm actually most energetic at night, so I get around, nyeh heh heh! I can't believe you slept through all that! That old woman in the woods was unnecessarily loud-"**

 **"I WAS WITH YOU?!"**

 **"Yeah, the whole time. I wasn't just gonna drop you off somewhere and I sure as hell wasn't leaving you unconscious with Flowey. I met him in the woods too, little jerk was spying on us-"**

 **"you're sick bro, you-you're really sick!"**

 **"What? Why?"**

 **"at least one of them was dead, papyrus! And I'm pretty sure Flo-Asriel is a freaking child!"** Sans stared at his brother incredulously. What Papyrus had done was demented, wrong, and hell-worthy...but on the other hand, no matter how sick Sans thought he himself was, he now knew that there was always Papyrus.

 _I can't believe he's a rapist, pedophile, AND necrophiliac..._

 _He's still my brother though..it doesn't matter if he's fucked in the head, I'll always love my brother._

 **"Yeah so? Asriel doesn't mind gross people apparently, and as I've said, the guy and girl died recently; they didn't smell-"**

 **"THERE WAS A GUY?!"**

 **"Yeah, The human I had a little fun with that shot himself afterwards. Why are you so upset? Dead adults are no grosser than dead children! Why are you so judgmental all the time?!"**

 **"UGH!"** Sans put his hands over the places his ears would've been, not wanting to hear anymore.

 _Why did I ask a murderous psychopath about his night hobbies?_

 _Still, I didn't think he'd ever do something like that...did that guy really kill himself afterwards?_

 _Why bro?_

 _That's so messed up!_

 **"You should have seen what this girl was wearing! She looked like a slutty widow! She dressed all in black and she was wearing high heels of all things-"**

 **"i don't...wanna hear about the girl, okay?"**

 **"Alright...the guy had on this uniform-"**

 **"OR THE GUY."**

 **"Okay, fine. I'm just trying to tell you about my night or...whatever-Is this actually about the giggle water? You know I'm an adult right?"**

 **"'giggle water?'"**

 _That phrase is from the freakin' 1920's..._

 **"Look, I tell you what, I'll take you with me next time and pay for everything! Then we can both go dig for bodies that aren't gross. How's that sound?"**

 **"no, i-i'm not into that sort of thing."**

 _You fucking freak._

 **"Not a drinker huh? That's fine, I understand."**

 _DING!_

 **"Oh! Laundry's done! Nyeh heh heh heh heh!"**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Patchwork Family

**Chapter Fourteen:**

 **Patchwork Family**

* * *

Frisk took another bite of...whatever was on their plate. Their mum said it was a person, but they didn't know what part they were eating. They had seen steak, but this looked so different...it didn't taste good either.

 **"Do you like your liver darling?"** asked Mummy smiling.

 _Oh, it's liver._

Frisk nodded and put another forkful into their mouth. They loved their mum so much, they didn't want to make her feel bad.

 **"If you don't like it, just say so. We know you're human. You probably hate it huh? You'd THINK Mummy would have the common courtesy to give you something else to eat since she loves you so much-"**

 **"Knock it off,"** said Mummy sternly.

 **"Yeah! Leave my mummy alone Aunt Monster. She just doesn't want me to feel left out."**

 **"That's right. Excuse the hell outta me if I care more about my baby's feelings than about their health."**

 **"But I's the baby..."**

 **"Even if it kills me I'll just become a Font, so it's okay. Thanks for caring though."**

Frisk was lying. They knew they'd never be able to become a Font. Not with THEIR Determination.

 **"You're such a sweet kid..."** said Aunt Monster; she didn't sound sincere.

 **"I can make you like the food if you want! I made Bad Seed super smart, so I can help you too!"** Spiral smiled at Frisk, she looked excited.

 **"Can you really do that?"**

 **"Yep! I'm super cool! Aren't I Mummy?"**

 **"Yes you are, my little angel."**

Frisk took out his FontSearch and scanned Spiral.

Spiral: The Alteration Font

Attribute: Horror

Type: Virus

One of the most valuable and beloved Fonts in the world, Spiral is used in many different jobs and has helped many creatures with their virus, proving that not every Virus Font is destructive.

Their ability to alter the five senses of any and every creature is a bit different than a Verbal Font's as they rely on parasites rather than hypnotic suggestion. Placing a parasite into the creature via physical contact, allows them to improve or damage one of the creature's five senses. They can alter how a creature sees, how they hear, their sensitivity to touch and sound, and can even alter taste buds.

By damaging the senses, they can acquire food, but by improving them they can change lives. There have been reports of the blind being able to see and the deaf being able to hear in some cases. By changing how a person sees and hears things the world and storing the information in the creature's subconscious, even certain cases of retardation can be cured. Because the virus is parasitic, the changes are permanent even after its lifespan is up, making Spiral as endeared as they are feared.

Keep in mind that their level of aggression varies from Font to Font. It is not wise to automatically expect them to lend you their assistance and it's even worse to threaten them. In the 1980's many were killed while attempting to capture and sell Spiral Fonts in illegal Font Trades. There was even a time when demand for the Fonts were so high, a law was passed for each FontSearch to give incorrect information about them when scanned with the exception of the ones belonging to Capture Facility employees. Making Spiral seem too dangerous to approach, people would call the Capture Facility and the employees would pretend to capture them only to let them go immediately. The law was disbanded after complaints about violating their skeletal rights arose and the law was replaced with the Spiral Self-Preservation Act, allowing those particular Fonts to legally destroy those who would threaten their lives.

More on SSA

 **"See? I'm cool right? I'm the coolest Font in the world!"**

Frisk smiled and put their FontSearch away. They didn't need to read more about the SSA; they had no intention of harming their little sister.

 **"I's coo too..."** said Bad Seed looking sad.

 **"Of course you are. Everyone here is cool and super special."** Mummy stroked the baby bones head gently and affectionately.

 _Everyone's cool and special._

 _Except for me._

 _I'm not a Font._

 _I'll never be a Font._

 _I have too much Determination to die. Even if I tried to off myself, I'd instinctively panic and bring myself back. It'd be like trying to drown myself without anything weighing or holding me down...impossible._

 **"Sweetie, are you okay? You look sad..."**

 **"I'm okay."**

 **"They're probably sad because they aren't cool like us,"** said Spiral rubbing Frisk's back.

They left the table.

 **"Is that the way you treat your new sibling? You make em' feel like crap?"**

 **"Whatever! Mummy knows I wasn't trying to be mean! Right Mummy?"**

 **"You may want to apologize anyway dear, just in case they don't know."**

Spiral went up to Frisk as they were heading to the kid's room and gave them a hug. **"I'm sorry,"** she said. **"I'm sorry that Mummy doesn't love you like she loves me."** Spiral said that last part more softly than the first.

Frisk hugged her back. **"You're a bitch Spiral and I'm sleeping in your bed."**

 **"NO YOU'RE NOT!"**

 **"What's going on over there?"**

 **"I asked if I could sleep in Spiral's bed since I have no place to sleep and she...she...*sniff*"**

 **"Oh that's alright sweetheart. You can sleep next to Mummy until we get you a new bed-"**

 **"WHAT?!"** The rest of the family looked shocked and upset.

 **"I thought we agreed that when Ink And Bones wasn't home, I'D get to sleep next to you?!"** said Aunt Monster angrily.

 **"Nooo! I's the baby, so I should sweep wit Mummy! They can has my cwib."**

 **"Nuh uh! Only BABY BONES sleep in cribs! Mummy, I don't mind giving up the bed you gave me, if I can sleep next to you!"**

 **"NO! You's bad! I'm a nice sissy. You can sweep with my blankie and tedbear-"**

 **"I don't think so. I'll go out and buy them a bed right now! Arvo's is probably still open anyway!"**

 **"You're all so sweet! But I think the newest member of our family should decide."**

The rest of the family looked at the human child hopefully.

Frisk wanted to sleep next to their Mummy, REALLY REALLY badly, but they also knew that if they let someone else have their spot they'd be wrapped around their little finger...all except Spiral anyway.

 _Fuck Spiral. She can't do anything to me without being suspected anyway._

 _If I let Aunt Monster sleep with Mummy, she'll see it as justice not a favor._

Frisk looked at Bad Seed, smiling. Her little eyes shined with hope as her big sibling picked her up. **"I love you best baby sister. Don't tell Mummy or Spiral or anyone else kay'?"**

The baby bones grinned and hugged Frisk around the neck, nodding.

 _Bad Seed is the best choice. She's cuter so Mummy will listen to her more, especially if I help out. If she's on my side, I can get rid of my bitch sister._

 _Baby's make mistakes all the time, it'd be a shame if one of her plants ate Spiral..._

 **"I think Bad Seed should get to sleep with Mummy. They need more love and affection cause' they're still a baby. Isn't that right?"**

 **"Yeah."**

 **"I bet it's lonely in your crib all the time huh? You can't get out to go see Mummy in the middle of the night like everyone else can. It's like a little prison..."**

 **"*Sniff* Is true. I's a lonely baby..."**

 **"You wanna go to Mummy?"**

Bad Seed reached for her Mummy and Frisk handed her over. She looked at Frisk thankfully, tears in her eyes that they weren't sure were real or fake.

 _You and me are a team now Bad Seed._

 _You better not cross me._

Aunt Monster glared at Frisk.

 **"Are you mad at me Aunt Monster? I just wanted to be nice to Bad Seed. She's the only nice sister I have...I want her to like me..."**

 **"Ohhh, I see. Hmm..."**

Frisk watched their aunt carefully.

She was going to be a problem if they didn't get her on their side. She was already being nicer to Bad Seed than to Spiral, already trying to get in her good graces.

 _Auntie's smart._

 _Probably trying to do what I am._

 _If all three of us target Spiral, maybe we can get rid of her...but how do I get rid of Aunt Monster afterwards?_

 **"Spiral is a bit of a brat isn't she? Always drawing attention to herself..."**

 **"I hate her so much. She was mean to me on purpose."**

 **"She's always been mean. She likes to be a little brat and then gain Mummy's sympathy by looking guilty about it."**

 **"Do we really need such an attention whore in the family?"**

 **"We really don't. But what're you gonna do? Brats will be brats..."**

 **"Maybe we'll get lucky and she'll get too close to one of Bad Seed's plants, or maybe she'll fall down the stairs and break her neck..."**

 **"Accidents do happen kiddo, especially to hyperactive children like her. I swear, one of these days she's just gonna run and trip over something and bust her empty little head open-"**

 **"HEY! WHAT'RE YOU TWO WHISPERING ABOUT OVER THERE?!"** Spiral stormed over to the two glaring viciously.

 **"Aunt Monster was worried that my old crappy family would come back while we were asleep and kill everyone. They're so violent and over-protective. They aren't Font haters, but if they see one bruise on me..."**

 **"Oh. Should I lock my door?"**

 **"Yeah. They're like detectives. Freaking crazy. I'm glad I'm here with you, even if you don't like me."**

Spiral didn't say anything. She hurried to her room and shut the door.

 **"You don't have to worry about anyone coming to take you away, ya' know. I'm a Physical Font and Spiral's made me more intelligent than most."**

Frisk took out their FontSearch and scanned their aunt.

Mrs. Monster: The Clawing Font

Attribute: Horror

Type: Physical

Often seen sharpening their nails, Mrs. Monster prefers to claw their victims open like a wild animal and devour them. Mrs. Monster is a female exclusive, meaning only females can obtain this font.

Most people believe Mrs. Monster either dwells in closets and under beds or is related somehow to the monster species; this is not the case. They are skeletons and highly aggressive ones at that. They run up to speeds of 47mph due to lack of friction, and their hands move quicker than the human eye can see.

They attack other Fonts on occasion in order to whittle down their continuously growing nails and can be seen prowling around cities at night. Although feral and Physical, this Font prefers stealth over brute strength, making them terrifying and ferocious hunters. If you or a friend think you've seen this Font, stay where you are and call your nearest Capture Facility IMMEDIATELY.

Extreme caution is advised.

 _Is she trying to scare me?_

 _Pfff._

Frisk smiled and headed towards their little sister's room to sleep.

 _We'll see who scares who, Miss Krueger._

 **"Good night kiddo!"**

 **"Night Aunt Monster!"** said Frisk cheerfully.

 _BADUM!_

Closing the bedroom door behind them, they looked to see Spiral in her baby sister's crib.

 **"I was mean today wasn't I? I'm sorry, I just get jealous sometimes. You're a human so you're more special than me-"**

 **"What are you doing in Bad Seed's crib?"**

 **"It's too little for you. You won't be able to sleep good in it. You can have my bed."**

Frisk crawled into her bed without a word. If Spiral was trying to get on their side, she was wasting her time.

That ship had long since sailed.

 _That's MY Mummy, not hers or anyone else's. She loves me best anyway._

 _I'll get rid of Spiral and then Auntie, and then the baby._

 _In that order._

 _How do I get rid of a Physical Font though?_

Frisk pondered this for awhile before they quickly fell asleep.

 _..._

 _..._

 _...Frisk?_

 _Are you awake?_

 _..._

 _Good._

Chara took over Frisk's body and began to climb out of bed. They couldn't be heard, but that didn't mean they were deaf...or blind. The things Frisk was saying and doing were...weird.

 _They freaking ate another human! Frisk would never do that! There's a Virus Font doing SOMETHING in this place...and I think I know where they are._

 **"Grrr..."**

Chara pulled their feet up immediately after hearing a low growl from under their bed.

 _Is that a...?_

They took a toy and dropped it from the bed onto the floor, with a growl, It was quickly snatched up by...something.

 _I knew it._

 _Under Your Bed._

Chara knew about the Font Under Your Bed. They didn't need a Fontsearch for _them._ They had had a problem with this Font before a long time ago, centuries ago it seemed. Under Your Bed was a Dimensional Font that lived under the beds of children. Looking under the bed of course would reveal nothing, but that's because they were in another dimension. If they wanted, they could and would pull people under and devour them.

 _I need something to distract them..._

Looking around the room they spotted a large bouncy ball on Spiral's dresser.

 _Perfect!_

They aimed it at the wall and threw it hard and in a special way they had practiced long ago. It bounced off the wall, raced towards the bed, and rolled under it far too quickly for the Dimensional Font to understand what had happened or what it was.

As soon as they threw it, they took off running.

 **"GRRRRAAAWW!"**

Chara looked behind them and smirked. This Font never left the area under the bed they had chosen. They had gotten away easily like a pro.

 _Now where's "Mummy?"_

Returning to the bedroom Frisk had woken up in, they found Mummy fast asleep with Bad Seed snuggled happily beside her.

They took out their FontSearch and scanned Mummy, being careful to turn off the volume beforehand.

Mummy Loves You: The Affectionate Font

Attribute: Horror

Type Virus

Mummy Loves You is a female exclusive, meaning only females can obtain this font. Constantly emitting their airborne virus, this Font is automatically beloved by all who encounter them. Their aura instead of striking fear into their victims, draws them in. However, they don't use their aura and virus like you'd expect.

The virus and aura isn't used to draw victims into a false sense of security, but rather to cause incredible jealousy among those that desire their attention. The jealousy is so intense, it can cause murderous and even suicidal thoughts and tendencies. Mummy Loves You themselves aren't actually aggressive in the slightest, though they can be spoiled due to being used to getting everything they've ever wanted since turning two. They adore the people around them and never intentionally hunt for themselves. Unfortunately they are a distraction in the workplace and can only do well in jobs that don't require socialization.

They are usually seen in large families filled with members that aren't related to them at all with the exception of one due to the fact that the parents and siblings all end up fighting to the death for this Font's affection and attention when Mummy Loves You turns two. They have a tendency to adopt any and all creatures into their family which causes more fighting between the members and spend most of their lives trying to replace the loved ones they've lost. If you or a friend think you have seen this Font, do not approach them, call your nearest Capture Facility IMMEDIATELY. Murders and any other illegal acts a family member or friend may have committed will be ignored provided there is enough sufficient evidence to prove that this Font was involved.

Extreme caution is advised.

 **"Hellwoe?"** Bad Seed rubbed her eyes and looked up to see Chara.

 **"Greetings, baby sister. There appears to be something under Spiral's bed."**

 **"Dat the Baby-Eater. Spiral says it eats babies."**

 **"It tried to eat me too, also she took your crib."**

 **"Dat's my cwib..."**

 **"She took it."**

 **"But dat's my cwib..."**

 **"Well she's in it. Sleeping with your blanket and teddy bear."**

 **"Noooo! Dat's for you!"**

 **"She won't let me have it."**

 **"I kick her ask! *yawn* Tomorrow..."**

 **"Okay, thanks you. I love you baby sister."**

 **"Heh hee hee!"** Bad Seed giggled, showing off her tiny teeth. Some were missing, but she still had a cute smile.

Chara waved and went into the kitchen to get a knife. The frying pan was good against Sans, but they needed something for that Font under their bed...or...

 **"Aunt Monster?"** Chara pushed on their aunt's shoulder trying to wake her up. She rolled on the couch and looked over at them with sleepy eyes.

 **"I dropped my ball under my bed and I can't reach it."**

 **"You should be sleeping."**

 **"But I** ** _want it!"_** Chara frowned and stomped their foot. They were once raised by royalty, they knew how to get what they wanted.

There was a certain art to being a spoiled brat that many children didn't realize and Chara had practiced it constantly; they knew when to use their "cute voice" when to whine, how long to whine, when to get loud, when to cast a guilt trip, etc.

 **"If I get your stupid ball, will you go back to bed?"**

 **"Yeah. I'm sorry-"**

Aunt Monster got up before they could finish their sentence and got a flashlight. They went into their room and crouched down, shining the light under the bed. **"Okay I see it. Hulp!"** She reached out to grab the ball...

and was gone before Chara could blink.

 **"Heh heh heh..."** The child chuckled darkly and walked back to their bed, stopping at the side and looking down. **"If you leave me alone, I may just feed you again..."**

 **"Grrroooo..."**

Chara climbed into bed and went to sleep with a smile on their face. They had gotten rid of one of their biggest issues and already had an explanation for their aunt's disappearance. They even thought up a plan on how to get rid of Spiral on their own.

 _Then all that's left is my sweet baby sister...and Frisk._

Tomorrow night would be an exciting night indeed.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: The Power of Integrity

**Chapter Fifteen:**

 **The Power of Integrity**

* * *

 ** _"MOTHERFUCKER!"_**

 _CRRRROOO!_

Flowey kicked a nearby metal bucket with a mop inside with all his strength, but it only moved two inches and It only moved two inches because he was a flower again.

A flower.

A God. Damn. Flower.

 **"I'M GONNA TEAR HIS SOUL OUTTA HIS FAT LITTLE BODY AND** ** _EAT_** **IT"!**

 _CRRRROOO!_

 _TICK-TICK!_

The mop in the bucket fell over onto the floor causing the container to tip over and spill its contents. Red water poured from the fallen bucket and began to move down the hallway. Luckily for whoever now owned the place, the entrance hall had no carpet, it was just old wood.

 **"Hey! Stop that!"** said Bloodthirsty, annoyed with Flowey's childish behavior.

 **"Shut up brat! Take those babies home and go to bed like all the good little boys and girls!"**

 _I'm gonna kill Smiley._

 _I'm gonna KILL him..._

 **"You're a kid too idiot."**

 **"I** ** _was_** **a kid, BUT NOW I'M A _FLOWER!_ ****_GET OUTTA HERE BEFORE I BEAT YOU LIKE YOUR MAMA SHOULD HAVE!"_**

Toriel ushered the children towards the front door. **"He's right little ones, this place is dangerous. We need to go home Bloodthirsty-"**

 **"What?! But I can fight!"**

 **"Then protect me and the babies as we make our way home. Let's let Papyrus and Sans take care of things here."**

Bloodthirsty sighed and nodded. His mom and the babies would never make it back to the Underground on their own, not with all the Horrors around. He didn't know what other Fonts were left in the building either, if they got caught by another Dimensional Font...

 **"Asriel, my child, please come with us..."**

 **"Come with you? And live with a bunch of irritating, obnoxious, kids? I don't think so. You have how many now? Six? No thanks."**

 _I'd rather live with Pappy or in the Ruins by myself._

 _I'm no mamma's boy!_

 _Flowey's a lone wolf!_

 _I was meant for great things! I'm going to become the god of this world and nobody's gonna stop me!_

 **"*Sigh* If I can't make you come home, please at least be safe and know that our door is always open to you. Your father and I miss you and love you so much..."**

 **"...*Sigh* I love you too...NOW GET LOST!"**

 _Before you wind up as some stupid skeleton's plaything._

Toriel giggled, smiled, and left with the children. She knew he just wanted her and the others to get to safety as soon as possible. Her son had changed, but it had definitely been for the better. In the past, he had been such a shy, frightened child. He used to cry over every little thing, but now he was braving the world and it's many dangers on his own.

All by himself.

 _If Chara and your father could see you now..._

 **"I'm so proud of you Asriel..."**

The doors shut and Flowey was left alone in the darkness.

 **"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Well, maybe not COMPLETELY alone...

 _ **"SHUT THE HELL UP!"**_

Flowey grabbed the bars of the stairs with a vine and pulled himself up to the first floor.

 _I bet Giggles is in the cafeteria...the PIG!_

Walking into the place he sighed, seeing the tile floor. His roots were going to slip all over the place...

 _CLATTER!_

The sounds of someone knocking over pots and pans echoed throughout the cafeteria.

 _I KNEW it!_

 ** _"EAT FRIENDLINESS PELLETS SCUMBAG!"_**

 **"*YIP!*"**

Flowey jumped as he heard what sounded like a puppy yelp in pain.

 _Was that a dog?!_

 _Oh yeah, this isn't a real hotel._

Using his vines to grab onto benches and other objects in the room, Flowey eventually made it over to where he heard the sound. A small skinned puppy with some exposed bones had its head caught in a cereal box.

 _Yeah, that's an ugly dog all right._

 _But it's not the one I'm looking for._

 _SCRUNCH!_

 _CRINKLE!_

The puppy continued to struggle inside the box of cereal, stepping on the kitchen utensils it had most likely previously knocked over.

 _Stupid creature._

 _SNAP!_

Flowey whipped the cereal box sending it flying into a nearby wall and freeing the pup. It looked around confused as if the box had simply vanished before its eyes. It lifted a skinned ear and tilted its head upon seeing Flowey.

 **"What are you looking at? You want some of this?"**

 _SNAP!_

 _SNAP!_

Flowey whipped the white tile again with his vines causing the puppy to recoil in fear of the sound.

 **"Yeah that's right. Back off mutt."**

 _No one messes with Flowey the Flower._

 _I OWN this world!_

 **"*GRARF!* *GRRARF!*"**

 _You know what though?_

 _I bet that dog could get me through this place faster than my vines could._

Without warning Flowey sent them out and wrapped them around the puppy's middle. He pulled himself towards the dog and onto its back, straddling it as if he were riding a horse.

The pup didn't like the thorns.

 **"AAHH! CALM DOWN YOU STUPID DOG!"**

The puppy shook itself trying to get rid of Flowey and bit at the thorny vines.

 **"OW OW! FINE, YOU BIG BABY!"** Flowey retracted his thorns a bit, making the vines less painful.

 _Pappy never complained about my thorns..._

The puppy stopped shaking and nipping, realizing Flowey wasn't going to budge.

 **"Alright mutt, I'm your master now! Your old life means nothing! Your name means NOTHING!** **You do as FLOWEY says and FLOWEY demands obedie-HEY!"**

Flowey suddenly lurched forward as the puppy growled and headed for the cafeteria door, sensing something.

 **"*GRRARF!* *GRARF!*"**

 ****"Golly, there sure are a lot of people looking for a midnight snack! Don't they know that's bad for their health?"**** Flowey got down from his mount and turned his head to see who the visitor was, smiling.

 **"*GRARF!* *GRRARF!*"**

 **"I** ** _knew_** **I heard a dog in here! Come on, you little troublema-who are you?"** Doctor Flatline looked at Flowey perplexed.

 _Is that another monster?_

 **"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower! And I am your** ** _GOD!"_** More vines rose up behind Flowey and were sent out, speeding towards the doctor's legs.

 **"UGH!"** Flatline fell to the ground as the vines wrapped themselves around him, binding first his legs and then his arms.

The dog was on him in less than a second.

 ** _"AGH! AHHH! GET OFF! GET IT OFF!"_**

 **"*GRRRRRARF!* *GRRRARF!*"** The puppy savagely torn at the skeleton with its teeth, ripping up the doctor's coat and pants and biting through his bones.

 **"HA HA HA HA HA HA! YES! YES! GO MY SLAVE! KILL! KILL FOR MASTER FLOWEY!** ** _HA HA HA HA HA!"_**

 ** _"SOMEONE PLEASE! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!"_** The doctor tried to break free of the vines that held him, but although he was a Physical Font he wasn't a fighter. He had spent most of his time in a hospital doing operations, not hitting bags of sand. He couldn't break free of the vines with just the strength his font gave him.

 **"HA HA HA HA HA! NO ONE'S COMING FOR YOU, YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE GONNA** ** _DIE_** **HERE! HA HA HA HA HA HA! YOU'RE GONNA DIE HERE ALLL ALONE!"** Flowey grinning and laughing manically, tightened his grip and shot friendliness pellets into the Font's face.

 _This is what you get for crossing me and my family._

 _You get the PELLETS._

 ** _"AAAAHHHHH! AAAAHHHHHHH!"_**

 **"YEAH THAT'S RIGHT, SCREAM FOR FLOWEY! BEG FOR FORGIVENESS!"**

 **"I DIDN'T** ** _DO_** **ANYTHING!"** The doctor writhed and screamed in pain on the floor as the dog continued to chew through his bones with its teeth.

 **"WHOSE YOUR GOD? SAY IT! TELL ME WHO YOUR GOD IS!"**

 ** _"IT'S YOU FLOWEY! IT'S YOU! PLEASE GET IT OFF!"_**

Flowey smiled and detracted his thorns.

 **"*YIP!*"**

Feeling the thorns bite into its side and stomach, the puppy backed off and nipped at the vines as Flowey held onto a cafeteria bench and retracted them again. It immediately went for the doctor, but the vine holding the bench acted as a leash, keeping it from heading back towards the Font.

The skeleton lay on the ground panting, trying to catch his breath. Most of his bones had been crushed from the puppy's abnormally strong jaws and blood pooled from under him forming a puddle of red on the white tile.

His HP was less than half.

 **"Alright Doctor Fail, here's how this is gonna go. I'm gonna take my vines back and your gonna do exactly what I tell you to. If you don't, you die. If everything goes smoothly, we might even become friends!"** exclaimed Flowey, sticking out his tongue and winking.

The doctor nodded and stood up shakily, he was a man of medicine not the boxing ring. Even if the flower didn't watch him like a hawk, he'd still have to deal with the dog.

 _If the dog's on a leash I won't run into it later. If it's with me, I'll at least know where it is._

 _If I can find Doctor Skinner, we can work together and take them BOTH out. Maybe I'll get lucky and run into him if I travel with the weed..._

After being released, the doctor stood up and waited for instructions.

 **"Such a good boy! We're gonna be closer than brothers, I can already tell! Maybe if you're good I'll let you kill someone for me..."** said Flowey grinning.

 _Heh heh heh!_

 _Now I've got TWO dogs...only one more to find._

 _I'm coming for you Smiley..._

Letting go of the bench, the dog raced towards the doctor again only to have the thorns in its side come back, stopping it in its tracks. This happened again and again until the pup got the message.

 **"I suppose you want to find the gutter-mouth girl that was with that monster right? Well we don't know where she is. A Dimensional Font came out of nowhere and dragged her away...they've actually become a big problem-"**

 **"I don't care. I'm looking for the short, white, ugly little gremlin that was with the tall skeleton with red gloves and torn outfit."**

 **"The little goat Doctor Skinner threatened?"**

 **"...No."**

 **"You must mean the other Font then. I believe he went into that theater down there. Too bad it was just in flames a moment ago. Apparently the sprinklers stalled for a bit; the fire's out now, but-"**

 **"He's not there."**

 _I bet he's looking for Fish Breath though._

 **"What Dimensional Font was it? Did you scan it?"**

 **"We did. A long time ago. They're called Nobody's Home and apparently they inhabit rooms. The problem is, there's about three or four hundred rooms in this place and if you find the correct door it looks like an ordinary empty room anyway."** The doctor really hated that Font. It threatened to ruin everything he and the other tenants there had and when it wasn't spiriting them away it was drawing unwanted attention from the CF.

 **"Aww...I'm sure if we just ask nicely the Font will say hello to us! Especially if they just ate!"**

 _Or I offer them a treat..._

 **"*Sigh* We can try. The FontSearch the woman carried in with her sent out a signal to the CF awhile ago. They've been coming here all night to try and get her out,"** said Doctor Flatline feeling depressed. He and the other Fonts at the "hotel" had been slaughtering members left and right. Everyone was pitching in to protect themselves and their home; even Aunt Bertha was drugging humans that stopped by and putting them in dangerous places, mostly the garbage room.

 **"What's the CF?"** asked Flowey.

 **"The Capture Facility."**

 **"Ohhh, that must be bad for you guys huh? Hee hee hee!"**

 **"Yeah."**

Getting the CF's attention was very bad for him and the other Fonts at Ebott Acres. This building was suppose to be a place where violent Fonts could be themselves and do what they liked without being hated or ridiculed, but now that the CF had gotten involved...

 **"...How are they tracking her FontSearch?"**

 **"I-I don't know. But if we find a member of the CF-"**

 **"They'll lead us right to her or have something that can."**

 _I bet that's what Papyrus is doing right now too._

 _Looking for CF members._

 _Lying snake knows more than he should about Fonts, he HAS to know about the tracker._

 **"I know where a body is! I bet they have something we can use!"** Doctor Flatline excitedly took off towards the stairs.

 **"HEY WAIT UP! Go forward you dumb dog! Out of the cafeteria!"** Flowey pointed a vine towards the doorway in front of them, but the puppy didn't seem to understand.

Noticing that Flowey wasn't following him, Doctor Flatline ran back and carried the two with him up the stairs.

 **"*Yawn* Hold up slave,"** said Flowey, he grabbed the banister with a vine and almost sent the doctor backwards down the stairs.

 **"What?!"** asked Doctor Flatline angrily.

 **"I've been running around for two days straight and I'm tired. Let's grab a room for the night."**

 **"...Good idea. We need to keep our strength up."**

 **"Strong Fonts eh? Maybe we should look for Papyrus on the way then."**

 **"What are you talking about?"**

 **"You think I'm stupid? I know you're taking me to a bunch of Fonts, I wasn't BORN yesterday..."**

 **"*GRARF!*"**

 **"Shut up."**

 **"If you know I'm leading you into a trap, then why-"**

 **"Where you see a trap, I see an opportunity...hee hee hee!"**

 **"Wha-what?"**

 **"This room is fine. I'm going to need you to open the door Doctor Fail, my vines aren't hands."**

 **"Don't call me that,"** said Doctor Flatline opening the door to the room.

Flowey uncoiled himself and jumped down, leaving the puppy in Flatline's hands.

 **"*GRRRRR!*"**

 **"Take care of my wittle pwecious would ya'? I can't watch you two and sleep at the same time."**

 **"AAARRGGHHMM!"** The doctor screamed into his arm as the pup latched down on his hand.

 **"*GRRMMMM!*"**

The Font took the dog into the bathroom and banged his hand on the wall inside until the pup let go, then quickly closed the door, sliding down the other side in relief.

 **"*GRARF!* *GRRARF!* *GRRARF!*"**

 **"Shut up fur bag!"** yelled Flowey picking up a lamp with a vine and throwing it at the door.

 _CRASH!_

 **"HEY! THAT ALMOST HIT ME!"**

 **"Then get off the floor, idiot."**

The doctor got up and moved to a chair scowling.

 **"This is nice. You know, Pappy and I never got to have our sleepover...with you Fonts being scum and all we had to cut it short and travel all the way to this dump..."**

 **"Poor you."**

 **"Yeaaah...but at least I made a new friend!"**

 **"I'm not your friend."**

 **"I meant the other dog."**

 _Whatever...stupid flower._

 _He'll get his._

 **"Goodnight Doctor Fail! Oh and let's not do anything** ** _illegal_** **while I sleep, cause' if you do..."** Flowey's face morphed into a twisted grin. **"Let's just say there won't be enough left of you for my dog to** ** _bury..._** **."**

 _Oh my god..._

 _ **"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"**_


	16. Chapter Sixteen: The Crippled Calvary

**Chapter Sixteen:**

 **The Crippled Calvary**

* * *

 **"We've arrived."** Symbol and her followers stood in the entrance hall looking about the place. Including herself, there were eight members in the Body of God, but only seven remained. She and her followers acted as one and had a certain way of doing things, but without the full body, God was weakened...she and the devout would need to be careful.

 **"Remember everyone, we're here to find Ball N' Chain, let's not make any enemies if we don't have to,"** said Black Widow eyeing her mother.

Symbol ignored her.

She didn't need a child telling her what her mission was.

She already KNEW what her purpose was.

She was the leader of a group of devout people whose ultimate goal was to restore the balance of the world as it was the god's and goddess's will.

All of them.

Fonts were created because they were meant to be. It was no coincidence that the earth began suffering soon after most Fonts were destroyed. Fonts were MEANT to be on the planet, the good and the bad. To destroy an innocent life out of hatred was a sin to every deity. They weren't out to punish however, they only wanted to fix a mistake that either wasn't theirs or had been in the past.

 _But if the gods aren't respected or obeyed, WE'LL be the ones who are punished. The holy ones will send another demon and kill more people._

Although the members were few, religion was never meant to be a tool to create clubhouses. The Body of God wasn't a group that filled the minds of others with hope or despair, they didn't coax people into their religion with promises of paradise or threats of eternal pain if they didn't join, you either joined forever because you wanted to do everything in your power to help the earth or you didn't. It wasn't the worthy that entered their little family, it was the willing. Those that the Eyes and Voice of God deemed trustworthy and devout would obtain a place in the Body. Sadly, it was difficult to find a follower who would risk or devote their lives to the cause. Those that joined and tried to leave or cause problems would be burned and their ashes scattered to the winds, as they were a danger to the Body and thus the world's future.

 _We must do the right thing no matter what the cost._

 _Protect the earth..._

 _Keep the demons at bay..._

Each follower was important. There could be no God without perfection and no perfection without everyone present. Ball N' Chain, the Right Leg of God was presently missing and so the world and the gods were without the Body. Yet the faithful carried on, as it was their duty to revive the dead.

 _We will survive and find the Body's leg._

 _It is the will of the holy ones for us to carry out their will..._

 **"This place gives me the heebie-jeebies,"** said Sinner Script worriedly. **"I can see sin through the floors upstairs, black and building. Devils live here."**

Sinner Script was the Eyes of God. Sharp and clever, he could see sin from far away and warn the faithful of danger before it even knew them. He was cowardly and it was his fault one of the faithful was missing, but eyes could not be blamed for closing when danger grew near.

 **"We mustn't judge before we meet, Script. Besides, surely a big strong man like you can protect us girls..."** Widow winked at him mischievously.

 **"Ha ha ha! You're tooting the wrong ringer baby! I'm no good for ya'."**

 **"Isn't that for me to decide detective?"**

 **"Bite your tongue woman! Tempt not the Eyes of God lest your future end in flames!"** Forbidden glared at her venomously while Sinner Script laughed. He didn't like Black Widow's Font, even though she got it through helping the faithful. While Symbol saw it as a test of will for her daughter, HE saw it as a bad omen of things to come.

He knew he wasn't the only one either.

 **"My child does not seek to tempt and you are more than aware of the fact! She is the Heart of God and obviously wishes to comfort us in these troubled times. Bite your own tongue, ingrate."**

Forbidden frowned at Symbol, but obeyed. If Symbol said her daughter was jesting then it had to be true. She knew everything about every god and goddess that ever existed, therefore she knew best what the gods did or did not approve of.

Even if she WAS difficult to be around.

His font was clearly acting up without his knowledge. It tended to do that quite often and he struggled sometimes, wondering if their leader favored her daughter or if he was in the wrong. Forbidden was the Left Hand of God. Strong and dexterous, he kept everyone from tearing each other part due to their fonts acting up. He also reminded everyone of the rules they were to follow, it was his job to keep everyone else in check, but how could he do that when he was so unsure of himself?

 _It's because of me that everyone fights so much. I can't tell when to stop Symbol or when she's right..._

 **"There is no reason to fear, the holy ones will protect us as long as we lend them our assistance. They work through us, we are their instruments and we are needed. If we are unable to proceed an angel in the guise of a demon will descend upon that which is in our way."**

Black Widow looked at Symbol worriedly. It seemed to her that her mother was becoming more and more unstable as time went by. It was getting to where she couldn't even fathom what she was talking about anymore...

 **"She is right, we've nothing to fear. Do not forget that the holy ones are not helpless, we are not their only instruments,"** said Let Us Pray.

Black Widow smiled at her and looked up towards the stairs thoughtfully. **"I suppose we should start on the first floor."**

Everyone waited for Ball N' Chain to take the lead until they remembered she was the very person they had come for. They all shifted uncomfortably and looked to Goodbye Cruel World. Goodbye Cruel World was the Left Leg of God. Meek, gentle, and gloomy, she reminded everyone to be humble and kept their religious power from going to their heads. She reminded everyone of how weak and fragile they really were in the grand scheme of things, though her font was a massive problem sometimes without Ball N' Chain to counteract it. Being the Left Leg of God, she was to lead everyone if Ball N' Chain wasn't present.

This was the first time she had had to however.

 _We're gonna die here and the world is gonna die with us. Sinner Script may have seen the Fonts in another room or on another floor, but that doesn't mean we're safe. This place is too old, the roof is gonna cave in or the floors are gonna collapse from under us, I just know it._

Climbing the steps she looked behind her to see if the others were still there. She was designated as the "Depressing Font" and always expected the worst no matter how ridiculous.

 _Stay calm, focus on the facts...not the possibilities._

 _I have to be brave and keep my fears under control. If I don't my font will..!_

Goodbye Cruel World shook her head of a terrible memory she had of accidentally causing the suicides of a bunch of humans in a funeral home. A monster, possibly the child of a friend of hers, had awakened her early as a joke while she was at her wake.

She had been so scared and confused...and she was in a coffin. So many thought had run through her head: Who am I? Where am I? Who are these people? Are they dangerous?! WHY ARE THEY RUSHING AT ME?!

People, probably friends, family, and relatives, all ran to her side smiling; happy to see their loved one alive and well.

They all ended up falling prey to her virus.

Without warning they shattered the vases that held her flowers and slit their throats and wrists. Some bashed their heads on the wall unwilling to wait for a piece of glass and others created more by throwing themselves at the nearby windows. All the while she had sat there screaming with her hands over her ears, until everyone was dead.

Stumbling out of her coffin she heard sirens and ran, picking up her...wedding dress? She had hid out in the forest for awhile.

A long while.

The humans called her the Weeping Bride because she spent most of her time crying and she was put on the Fonts Most Wanted List.

It was Ball N' Chain who found her.

Her virus countered hers and they had become eventual friends. She made her feel better...told her it wasn't her fault. The faithful became her family and she became part of the Body. Now she used her font to help the cause with her brothers and sisters.

Too bad her font was so hard to control without Ball N' Chain around.

 _She's dead I know it. A Font killed her and there's no way we'll ever find her dust in all this other dust. I'll never see her again._

 _I let her down._

 _My poor sweet sister..._

 **"*Sniff*"**

 **"Control your font World!"** yelled Forbidden from the bottom of the stairs.

Let Us Pray climbed the steps and placed a hand on World's shoulder. **"Do not fret my child, we will find Ball N' Chain. She's not a Font that would perish easily. If there are devils here they are most likely Physical Fonts and your dear sister is more than equipped to deal with them. Her font has been doing so for ages after all! Ho ho ho!"** Let Us Pray was the Right Hand of God. Nurturing and inspiring, she kept everyone's hope and faith alive. She reminded them to stay strong and sturdy, with gentle words and soft praises, she was kind to others regardless of her personal feelings towards them.

World nodded with a smile, and continued to scout ahead, already feeling better. She wasn't a paranoid Font, just realistic. Facts were facts and what Pray had said was absolutely true. With newfound confidence the bride looked down the hallway and gave the signal to follow.

 **"There are two fellas in the laundry room. Their souls are...odd. They keep shimmering and moving towards each other. It's like they ain't real or ain't complete or something..."** Sinner Script squinted trying to see them better through the wall. **"And I swear to God I just heard a** ** _witch_** **-"**

 **"boo."**

 **"AAHHHHHH!"** Sinner Scripted screamed and scrambled forward. Turning around he saw a small skeleton smiling at him with his hands in his pockets.

 **"you alright there buddy?"**

 **"That's what he gets for swearing to the Lord,"** said Blasphemy.

 **"Sweet Christmas! Way to scare a cat outta his suit and tie, guy!"**

Everyone pulled out their FontSearch except Black Widow and her mother, who glared at Sans viciously.

 **"sup', i'm sans, sans the skeleton."**

 **"Sinner Script, nice to meet cha',"** said the detective tipping his hat, grudges weren't his thing. He put his FontSearch away and lit a cigar, keeping an eye on Sans. This skeleton wasn't normal, but that didn't mean he had to make him an enemy. **"So uh, is this a flophouse or a nuthouse? Are ya' a head doctor here?"**

Sans coughed, but kept his smile. **"i don't work here if that's what-"**

 **"EEEIIIIIIIIIII!"** Goodbye Cruel World suddenly shrieked at the top of her lungs, making everyone jump. **"RUN! RUN, HE'S GONNA KILL US!"**

 _THAT'S COMIC SANS!_

 _THAT'S COMIC SANS!_

The comedian stopped mid-sentence and scanned her.

Goodbye Cruel World: The Depressing Font

Attribute: Horror

Type: Virus

Usually seen frightened or crying, It's no exaggeration to say that Goodbye Cruel World is the world's biggest pessimist. Always expecting the worst, they tend to avoid people and never stay in one place for too long.

Their airborne virus is very dangerous as it causes suicidal thoughts and tendencies in those who breath it in-

 **"Oomph!"**

 **"papyrus!"**

Goodbye Cruel World hit the floor unconscious after Papyrus had run up and hit her in the back of the head.

 **"Hey! What do you think you're doing Font?!"** yelled Forbidden.

 **"Silence you fool, I just saved our lives."**

 **"You can't attack us!"** Forbidden's eyes glowed an angry yellow.

Forbidden: The Stopping Font

Attribute: Horror

Type: Verbal

An extremely bossy Font. Forbidden as the ability to stop someone from doing something with but a single command. This makes it easy for them to catch victims as they will always stop in their tracks when told to do so.

 **"Who said you could scan me?!"**

 **"i could ask you the same thing pal, chill out."**

This Font is highly aggressive though not of the Physical type and they often have hot tempers. They can't stand being ignored and there have been reports of Forbidden getting into fights with other Fonts due to this trait. Their tempers also make it difficult for them to find jobs in social settings.

 **"I SAID TURN THAT OFF!"**

 **"Make a move and it will be your last,"** warned Papyrus narrowing his eyes.

 **"i don't wanna make waves. i've learned all i...needed to..."** Sans looked at Black Widow, who winked at him from beneath her veil.

 _That's the slutty widow isn't it?_

Black Widow smiled at him and posed with her hands on her hips as he scanned her.

 **"damn, bro! you're twisted as hell but you've got good taste!"**

 **"Told ya' she was provocatively dressed."**

 **"You mean hot right?"**

 **"That's not what I said."**

 **"how much are you?! no-not that i'm interested or anything..."**

 **"Nyeh heh ha ha ha!"**

 **"I'm not a prostitute!"**

 **"Yeah Sans, she just acts like one! Be nice! Nyeh heh ha ha ha ha!"**

 **"YOU GOT THAT FOR FREE?!"**

 _No way!_

 _No freaking way!_

 **"You're as charming as ever, Papyrus."**

 **"I believe you promised me a FontSearch with a touch screen..."**

 _HOW?!_

 _HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?!_

 **"did you really fall for that your-smile-could-light-up-the-world crap?!"**

 **"What are you talking about?"**

 **"bro's charming compliments from the dark ages."**

 **"I don't remember him throwing me any compliments. I remember him threatening to remove my fingers if I touched YOU though. Your brother loves you...A LOT."**

 _Yeah, I bet. Papyrus wouldn't let ANYBODY-_

Sans stopped mid-thought, remembering the conversation in the laundry room.

 _DOES Papyrus like me...?_

 _In that way?_

 _Not a lot of people would kill for their siblings..._

 **"Watch your serpent tongue harlot, it'd be a shame if it went missing..."**

 **"I know right! There are so many things I could do with it! You wanna see Sansy?"**

Sans' face turned bright blue, but not because of what she had said, in fact he barely even heard her. He was deep in thought, remembering the time when Papyrus had tossed the toddler out of the window. He wasn't sure, but he thought he had felt his brother petting him while he slept...

 _Did he..DO something to me while I was asleep?_

 _Would he do that?_

Sans looked down, wondering if he were still virgin.

 **"You look mad Pappy! Are you afraid I'm gonna take what's yours?"** Black Widow put her put her arms around Sans' shoulders.

He didn't react.

 **"The only thing you're going to take is a dirt nap if you don't get your paws off my brother, NOW."**

 **"A little off the tracks ain't cha' big fella?"**

 **"skeleton's turn to dust when they die, bro,"** said Sans shyly.

 **"I'm not threatening to dust her,"** replied Papyrus, his eyes flaring orange.

Black Widow removed herself from Sans.

 **"Whoa, easy big guy. Let's not take any wooden nickels alright? We ain't looking for trouble, we just wanna know who you are."**

 **"We're a bunch of gatecrashers. He's a grummy lollygagging dewdropper and I'm a redhot, now scram before I have you trade in your rags for a Chicago overcoat!"**

Sans looked at Papyrus.

 _What'd he say?_

 **"Aww, c'mon pally don't be that way, I'm just trying to punch the bag here..."**

 **"Well SHE'S punching my buttons! I don't need some jingle-brained quiff draping her wings over MY brother!"**

 **"So what, you're gonna ing-bing and high-hat all of us? How's that fair?"**

 **"I ain't interested in your religion! Find another sap and make HIM your mark, I'll be damned if I hear another lecture out of any one of you Mrs. Grundys! Scram out smoke-eater before you wind up a stiff!"**

 _I don't understand any of this..._

 **"Geeze louise big fella, there ain't no need to snap a cap! Not a soul here even knew you were stuck on your brother! Dollface was just razzing him, I'm being square! You're jumping to conclusions buddy!"**

 _Why does this guy look and sound so familiar?_

 **"Tell it to Sweeny."** said Papyrus turning away.

 **"I'm on the level baby! I don't know how else to say it!"** exclaimed Sinner Script holding out his arms.

 **"english would be nice."**

 **"He's messing with you Sinner Script. Check his font."** Black Widow rolled her eyes. She liked Papyrus and she thought he was funny, but he was such a _toolbox..._

Sinner Script scanned him and grinned. **"Well I'll be damned, we got a fakeloo artist in our midst, the cat's a regular shill! Not bad buddy boy! Certainly played me for a sucker..."**

Sans read Sinner Script's entry and handed the FontSearch to Papyrus to read, smiling.

 _He's a 1920's detective Font! How cool is that?!_

 _He sounds like a real private eye from an old black and white film! I probably didn't recognize him BECAUSE I'm used to seeing these detectives in black and white._

Meeting Sinner Script reminded Sans of how cool Fonts could really be. He had forgotten that not all Fonts were dangerous criminals...well actually, this Font WAS a criminal, but it was just his nature, not because he wanted to hurt people.

 **"oh my god he's got a roscoe..."**

 **"Aw, don't worry guy! I ain't a button down man, believe it or not, I'm one of the members of this here party, even though I ain't wearing ma's bed sheets-"**

 **"These "bed sheets" are a symbol of purity! A beacon of hope for all that see us!"** said Blasphemy angrily. He freaking HATED Sinner Script. He took NOTHING seriously. He remembered when he first met the 1920's clown.

* * *

 **"Hi guy, I'm a private eye! Wanted to give the group a try!"**

Blasphemy stared at the strangely dressed Font before him watching the fedora-wearing skeleton light a cigar.

 **"Wassa matter buddy? Never seen a private dick before?"**

 **"Excuse me?!"**

 **"A dick, a copper, a gumshoe! A shamus, a snooper, a sleuth, ya' follow?"**

 **"...No."**

 _I immediately hate him._

 **"I'm a detective baby!"** said Sinner Script his arms spread wide and his smile even wider.

 **"Oh."**

 **"Good, now you're on the trolly! Let's get down to business yeah? I'm older than I sound and I got a lot of experience, I got popped by some mug I was tailing down in the city a long ways from here, don't remember the cat's name, but it don't matter-"**

 **"Look, sir-"**

 **"Sinner Script."**

 **"Sinner Script, this isn't the kind of place you just walk into and apply like it's some sort of-how did you even FIND this place?!"** asked Blasphemy incredulously. The mist Symbol was responsible for was used to not only hide the tracks in the woods, but to confuse people that try to find their camp.

It was dangerous to have people automatically know where they were, especially since the town over was incredibly old fashioned and racist to a fault.

 **"I already told ya' buddy, I'm a detective, got a tin and everything. If there's somethin' to know I know it. My peepers are one of a kind and they don't cost a simolean-"**

 **"I mean exactly HOW did you find this place? Symbol summons a mist that-"**

 **"That shouldn't be spreading all over town like it is and has and shouldn't be staying for over three months. Find the source you find the culprit. Duck soup."**

 **"Why would you even CARE about the mist? We're in the mountains, there's ALWAYS mist-"**

 **"Not the kind that get's ya' goofy and spreads like a pro skirt. Besides, I overheard some rumble from a couple of fellas down at the gin mill that they and a couple other cats saw a strange dame-"**

 **"I don't understand what you're saying!"**

 **"Allow me Blasphemy."** The woman who would later become Black Widow smiled at Sinner Script. **"Hello detective."**

 **"*Whistle* Hello there Dollface,"** said Sinner Script leaning back dramatically. **"Nerts! you're a vamp if I ever saw one; look the gams on you! No disrespect ma'am."**

 **"I know it's a compliment. You're a nineteen twenty's Font, am I right?"**

 **"Pos-i-lute-ly! I'm definitely a prune pit. Makes it hard to find work despite what that FontSearch says."**

Blasphemy glared at Sinner Script, crossing his arms over his white robe.

 _He KNOWS life's only gonna get tougher as time goes by for him. Why don't these old Fonts just go to the Capture Facility and get their Font changed?! It doesn't make any sense! It's like these Fonts LIKE confusing people and pissing them off!_

 **"I thought so, I like to watch old black and white films with detectives like you in them, so I'm pretty good with the slang. I'm sorry for my friend Blasphemy here, he's a bit of a bluenose and tends to cast a kitten."**

 **"Care to say that in English?"**

 **"That was English Sweety. *audible wink*"**

Blasphemy hated her too.

 _What a tramp...I don't care WHAT Symbol says, this woman is unfit for this group._

 **"Wet blanket eh?"**

 _AND SO IS HE._

 **"Alright I know what THAT means-"**

 **"Blasphemy, please, try to act professional would you? This is an important process-"**

 **"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"**

 **"So I understand you want to join our little family?"**

 **"Ab-so-lute-ly! I've been on the lam since I woke up in a dumpster near some gin mill. I haven't even nicked anything! They saw me, scanned me, and assumed I was a wrong gee before I even tipped my hat!"**

 **"Is the town near Mt. Ebott the one you're referring to? Did you once live there?"**

Sinner Script shook his head. **"I'm from the city a long ways off from here. You'd barely recognize it if you were my age."**

 **"Oh! So you're actually from the nineteen twenty's then!"**

 **"You know people in the nineteen twenty's didn't respect woman right?"**

 **"I'm sure he's changed by now Blasphemy and prejudice is unwelcome in the Body."**

 _What about your mother?_

Sinner Script blew out some smoke and tapped his cigar, spilling the ashes onto the grass of the camp. **"Let's not focus on the past Dollface, the future's what matters and that's why I'm here."**

 **"You've heard about Horror then and the way the world's been unbalanced?"**

 **"I have. A lot of fellas say Horror ain't needed to keep the peace because of all you activists digging up and hiding stiffs, but if time has taught me anything, it's that groups die out eventually...all of them. One day this movement's gonna hit the big one or the lot of ya's gonna end up in the big** ** _house._** **Horror lives forever though, as far as we know anyway. The only sure-fire way I know how to keep this world spinning is to wake em' up."**

 **"Well your help would be greatly appreciated, we have so few members...for SOME reason,"** said Black Widow glancing at Blasphemy.

 **"I work hard to keep this camp filled with SERIOUS people who are SERIOUS about saving the earth!"**

 **"I want to save the earth buddy! I'm just gay!"**

 **"WHAT?!"**

 **"It means lively."**

 **"ARRGHH!"**

* * *

 **"are you as old as you sound buddy, or is this just the font you were born with?"**

 **"I was never a bone babe if that's what you're asking. I was born a human in the nineteen twenties."**

 **"that's so cool..."**

 _I wish I could understand him like my bro though, I only got a couple words out of their whole conversation..._

 **"They are fun to listen to, aren't they Brother?"**

 **"i'm so jealous pap, you've no idea."**

 **"Jealous? Of me? Heh heh ha ha ha! You really are a hot sketch aren't you?"**

 **"you're not so bad looking yourself."**

Sinner Script laughed again, giving Sans the feeling that he probably made a mistake somewhere.

 **"You don't want to be like the detective Sans. Sinner Script's one of those Fonts that can be hard to understand if you're not from their timeline. American Typewriter, Ol' Skool, Sixties, and Times New Roman are a few other examples. It's their nature to speak their century's slang at all times, meaning it can be hard for them to find work or socialize with people."**

 **"sounds rough, you know i think i've heard of times new roman..."**

 **"They're one of the most well-known Fonts in the world so it's no surprise. Arial is another, though I believe they're the MOST famous-"**

 **"Arial is nothing but a imperfect mirror image of Helvetica, constantly trying to be something they're not,"** said Symbol crossing her arms. **"That Sans-Serif doesn't deserve its fame."**

 **"Mama, please don't start..."**

 **"Like Times New Roman copied Times Roman? You've a lot of nerve bringing that up when that Serif Font can't even come up with a new name. They don't even have the decency to choose something that respected their idol! And for your information, Arial took inspiration from the Monotype Grotesque family, they did not simply copy Helvetica! They merely adapted the families culture!"**

Sans looked from Papyrus to Symbol as they argued. He had no idea what they were talking about.

 _There are still a lot of things I don't know about my species I guess._

 _I bet if I look online I can get some information. It'd be quicker than bothering Pap with a bunch of annoying questions._

 _Does this place even have a computer though? Or an Undernet connection?_

 **"It doesn't matter what family anyone came from Mama! We don't even HAVE them anymore!"**

 _Papyrus and Flowey used the FontSearch to look up videos I think, so maybe I can use it to find a video related to Font families or whatever._

Black Widow noticed Sans fiddling with his FontSearch and pulled out a new one with a touch screen from her bra. She handed it to Sans, glaring at her mother. **"Hey, no matter what she says about you, you're not a bad person. Mama's a prejudice racist by nature, so you shouldn't take her too seriously-"**

 **"How dare you?! Young lady, I speak the truth-"**

 **"You speak nonsense! You speak of things you barely understand woman! You're so obsessed with lecturing others and casting insults you've no time to think of the feelings of the people around you! It's DISGUSTING!"** yelled Papyrus his eyes blazing angrily.

 **"I don't need a servant of Beelzebub telling me-"**

 **"ENOUGH! If you say another word I will tear your blackened soul from your decrepit body AND CRUSH IT IN FRONT OF YOUR DAUGHTER!"**

Symbol jumped and took a step back.

 **"easy papyrus..."** said Sans gripping his brother's arm in an attempt to calm him down. **"just-just take it easy, okay?"**

 **"*Sigh*"**

 _The Great Papyrus is forgiving._

 **"I-I'm sorry do forgive me-"**

 **"Ho ho ho! Do not fear the glowing one Sister. He is but a jack-o'-lantern in the dark."**

 **"Okay then, never mind! I hope you fall through the floor,"** said Papyrus playfully with a smile. It was strange, but there were times when he'd feel amused rather than angry when someone insulted him, the stupidity of their actions when he was already sparing them, rid him of any aggression he felt towards said moron at the time.

 _I'm getting too proud it seems._

 _They may not know who they're dealing with, but then neither do I..._

Let Us Pray: The Hope Font

Attribute: Horror

Type: Verbal

This Font, is famous for being the first to prove to the world that a Horror could survive off of magic-made foods. Never aggressive in the slightest, it is still a mystery today as to how this Horror managed to survive and thrive to see the current century, as they has always been known to be a magictarrian; there are however theories.

Having the ability to install hope in others, many believe Let Us Pray was in fact a false prophet in the past, lying to their victims in order to coax them into doing dangerous things. Despite their kindness and ability, it has been proven that they are a Horror Font, although the fact is widely shunned by multiple churches of various religions. They can often be found helping others out of their despair in homeless shelters, soup kitchens, churches, and hospitals; spreading happiness where it is most needed and where there is none.

Their gentleness and love for every creature has led many to believe that Let Us Pray is in reality an angel, sent by God to remind the world that Horrors are not evil creatures by nature. Sadly and ironically this has led to many mass and serial suicides by both humans and monsters after the war against Fonts by activists, convinced that the world has sinned beyond recompense and redemption.

 **"wow...you're a pretty cool font!"**

 **"And arrogant. They think because people worship them as holy all-knowing beings, that they actually** ** _are_** **. I see the FontSearch has left that part out."**

 **"Bite your tongue you disrespectful-"**

 **"Peace Forbidden. Jealousy is to be expected from this Font. You are Papyrus, no?"**

 **"That I am, not that that means anything in the slightest..."**

 **"how did yo-"**

 **"Don't ask her, she's DYING for a chance to show off how clever she THINKS she is."**

 _This Font is such an arrogant passive-aggressive piece of-_

 **"i don't mind,"** said Sans, wanting to know what she meant.

 **"** ** _I_** **do. If she wants to show off how smart she is, she can find a classroom, we've not the time for her nonsense..."** Papyrus began to walk into the cafeteria to check for Undyne.

 _Geez bro, can I get some fries with that salt?_

 **"Do not fret child, he is of orange..."**

 _Child? I'm clearly an adult._

 **"Orange like the jack o' lantern lighting the way for others in the darkness, helping them find their way. He is fearsome on the outside, but he is meant to spread wisdom, not fear."**

 **"Wisdom? Ha! Papyrus is a sinful rouge, a villain born with the devil's voice box! He'll light the way all right, right into the claws of Hades."**

 **"Mama! His brother's right there!"**

 _I don't even SOUND like a kid..._

 **"Comic Sans is just as bad! He is a destructive, chaotic, whirlwind of MADNESS whose only goal is to twist the creations of the holy to fit his murderous needs!"**

Sans checked her font.

 _Heh heh heh!_

 _Wow._

 _Papyrus is gonna looove reading this..._

 **"As always, you judge too harshly too fast my dear-"**

 **"I do no such thing! Look at that smug, uncaring smile plastered on his wretched little face! He cares not for the safety or well-being of any of us! He'd kill us all for a laugh!"**

 **"she's right. i've already almost killed my friends in..one, two, three ways at least."**

 _I almost skewered my friends twice with glass today._

 _Almost crushed them with a projector._

 _I set a room on fire, tortured two people to death with my font while wearing a smile and enjoying myself. I almost electrocuted another person, laughing and making jokes while he was begging and crying._

 _He said he was sorry and I didn't care. I blasted him for a JOKE. Someone who just needed to release his font. Granted it was on my brother, but it wasn't anything personal. He didn't deserve what I'd done. It wasn't even to help Papyrus, I just wanted to make a freaking JOKE._

 _She's totally right about me._

 **"And you think it's funny don't you, you vile creature?"**

 **"Mama, I'm sure that's not-"**

 **"yeah i do."**

Black Widow turned to look at Sans in shock. **"Wha-what?!"**

 **"i think it's funny. their running was hilarious to me since i'm so unused to being feared and all. i'm used to having one HP and AT, so watching them run from me was like watching someone run away from a paper bag, ya' get me?"**

 **"Don't even try to make excuses for yourself-"**

 **"i'm not. i'm telling the truth. i have no reason to lie to you because you're right. i'd dust you for a laugh faster than you could spit out another insult, then i'd catch up with papyrus and not think twice about your ass, heh heh ha ha!"**

 **"Little fella's got a screw loose..."**

 **"Exactly what I'd expect to hear from a Sans-Serif."**

 **"i don't know what that is, but i do know that you'd better watch your mouth around my little brother. my font sucks, but i know now that i can use it to protect him. he's a better person than i'll ever be-"**

 **"He's an cruel sinner just like you!"**

 **"you're damn right i'm cruel. i'm comic fucking sans, you'd BETTER fear me-"** said Sans pointing at Symbol.

 **"SANS!"** Papyrus walked briskly out of the cafeteria and stopped behind Sans, putting his hands on his shoulders. **"I am so sorry-"**

 **"what are you apologizing to her for?!"**

 **"Oh my god you are so embarrassing!"** whispered Papyrus, leading Sans away from the Body.

 **"what'd I do?"**

 **"You don't flaunt your font Sans! That's-UGH that's such bad etiquette!"**

 **"whatever, she was talking about you behind your back. she deserved it."**

 **"All you did was embarrass yourself and me! Do you not know the rule of our species?!"**

Sans sighed loudly. **"'if you make yourself a problem, someone will eventually solve you.' i heard it from asgore, but i didn't ACTUALLY threaten...oh wait, yes i did. sorry..."**

 **"It's not just about threatening people Brother, the rule has two meanings. It doesn't JUST mean you're doomed if you cause problems, it also means there's always someone better out there. It's a reminder that no one's invincible. You have your weaknesses!"**

 **"i know that, but...oh, i didn't check the other guy's fonts did i?"**

 **"No, you didn't. At least I don't THINK you did-"**

 **"i didn't...they could have been fonts that could've wrecked me. i get it. i messed up."**

 **"Just...be humble next time, yes?"**

 **"gotcha'."**

The brother's made their way up to the second story of the asylum in silence until Sans finally decided to speak.

 **"hey bro...can i ask you something without you getting pissed off?"**

 **"I'm not promising anything, but I'll try to keep my temper."**

 **"what was with you and that old lady? why does she hate you so much?"**

 **"*Sigh* It's...my font's history. The Papyrus Fonts in the past are RUMORED to have betrayed every holy deity out there."**

Sans looked up his brother's font on his FontSearch and read. His eyes grew wide after reading a certain passage.

Papyrus: The Lying Font

Attribute: Horror

Type: Verbal

This Font has a habit of casting illusions to fool others and lying about things regardless of the situation or what the consequences are for others. Those who hear Papyrus's lies are doomed to believe in them, and those who believe in them are bound to be betrayed. This makes it difficult for this Font to make or even keep friends.

Papyrus has no set personality. Depending on what they wear they will take on a role. If they dress as an engineer for example, they will act like one without breaking character for as long as they keep the costume on. They will claim and act like they know how to be an engineer regardless of whether or not they know anything about it. Some Fonts however, prefer to take on roles depending on the situation rather than costume, leading to further confusion.

New studies show that their incredible acting talent comes from the Font's ability to unconsciously bring forth knowledge they've kept stored in their subconscious. An instruction book they may have read years ago for example, will automatically be remembered word for word if the book pertains to their role. This Font is also attracted to other sources of information that have the possibility of improving their acting talent. Unfortunately this can lead to them acting out offensive stereotypes believing them to be one hundred percent accurate as not all information found is nonfiction.

Highly intelligent, Papyrus can easily spot a liar by paying attention to a person's looks, body language, and even their voice, making them great in law enforcement and other careers. Because of the fact that they can be so useful and nonaggressive, there has been severe controversy as to whether or not this Font should be changed as not all roles chosen are good and they can become an extremely serious threat to national security.

During the war this Font was a nightmare to deal with as they were the perfect spies and could be made into perfect soldiers given the right information. In fact, if it were not for the assistance of the Normal Fonts, there is a great chance the war would have been lost. Because of this and their ability to temporarily mimic anyone they see, a treaty known as the Military Ban on Papyrus (MBP) was created by the United Nations, stating that this Font WOULD NOT be allowed in military organizations or bases of any kind for any reason. Failure to follow this rule will result in immediate war. If you or a friend think you've seen this Font on ANY military base or property of ANY kind, stay where you are and contact your nearest Capture Facility IMMEDIATELY.

Extreme caution is advised.

 **"You won't find it just by searching my font Sans, it's in the Lore tab...I think-"**

 **"YOU'VE NO SET PERSONALITY?!"**

Papyrus jumped at Sans' sudden outburst. **"Uh..um..no, no I don't."**

 **"no way!"**

 **"It's true. I've no permanent personality, I'm good at acting like someone else because I BELIEVE I'm someone else...it's complicated to explain. I am a mask, not the person behind it."**

 _No set personality...so he could be anything if he wanted to? Anybody?_

 _That means he can never be himself...because there IS no Papyrus, just..a role. This person next to me, my brother, he isn't a person? Is that what he's saying?_

 _I'm walking and talking with a living Spooky Day costume?_

 **"so according to your entry, if you were to put on...my clothes for instance, you'd act like me? you'd THINK like me?"**

 **"Indeed. I would act and think as I would if my font were Comic Sans. I wouldn't be able to use your abilities though, I'd just believe I could. I'd probably make an illusion without knowing it was an illusion-"**

 _Bullshit._

 **"you're messing with me."**

 **"I'm not. It's in the FontSearch-"**

 **"no way. if that's true who are you now?"**

 _That FontSearch is wrong, my brother's a person, not a..._

 _Cartoon..character._

 _Huh._

 **"My main role is protective serial killer, sub role is little brother."**

 _Sub role? The FontSearch never mentioned a sub role..._

 **"so if you put on my clothes you wouldn't BE that anymore?"**

 **"Well I don't know about YOUR clothes..."**

 **"take off your costume."**

 **"What?"**

 **"take off your costume and put my hoodie on, i wanna see this."**

 _There's no way this is real._

Papyrus took off his torn costume and put on Sans' hoodie. Surprisingly, it fit him pretty well. He continued down the hallway with Sans, heading for the first door he found with his hands in his pockets.

 **"damn, locked,"** said Papyrus frowning as he turned the handle the other way.

 _BLOOSH!_

Lifting one hand, he fired a gaster blaster and stepped inside the now partially destroyed room.

 **"way to go bro."**

 **"yeah i know...shoulda knocked first. still, maybe she's NOT glaring at me from heaven. there are what? six gazillion rooms in this place?"**

Sans laughed, grinning at his brother's imitation.

 _This is so cool...even his text changed!_

 _Is he really like me right now?_

 **"we should probably get some keys so i don't accidentally blast her to hell. *sigh* crap, that means i have to go back down all those stairs AGAIN."** Stepping out of the room he stopped, squinting down the long hallway. **"hold up a sec..."**

 **"what are you looking at pap?"**

 **"those splinters on the ground down there. weird how everything else on this floor is clean except for that don't ya' think?"**

 **"i guess..."**

Papyrus walked down the hall towards the splinters of wood. As he got closer and closer he could see that it was, in fact, a door. **"she's gotta be in here somewhere."**

 **"the place is empty bro..."**

 **"yeah, but the door was smashed. the entire room is messed up, like someone just came in and trashed it..."**

 **"so?"**

 **"so why? what's the point in tearing out all the pages in these books and throwing things around? why hasn't anything been thrown outside the room?"**

 **"i don't know..."**

 _I'm not a detective Pap._

 _Aren't you suppose to be like me?_

Papyrus tapped the air with his finger. **"this..this could be the home of a dimensional font. nothing can leave their territory unless they allow it or someone does something to mess with their font..."**

 _Their font..._

 _Oh, I get it._

 _He's pretending to be me, but it's a LIE. He's still Papyrus, which means he's still a highly intelligent Verbal Font._

 _That's how he changes roles._

 _There's a part of him that KNOWS he's lying and he can use it to ground himself to reality and change with the outfit or situation. He's Comic Sans but he's instinctually watching for danger without knowing it, ready to change and hide when danger strikes._

 _Or maybe I'm reading too many FontSearch entries._

Sans frowned down at his left pocket where he had put his FontSearch. The entry made his brother sound like a wild animal instead of a person and he didn't like it. It read like a nature documentary and it made him feel...weird. It was different with his own entry because at the time he had been Pulse Sans and didn't give a damn, but now that he was Comic Sans again, thinking about it made him kinda angry...

 _I understand that some Fonts are dangerous and people need to know, but do they have to say "extreme caution is advised" on EVERY dangerous entry? We aren't tigers that a bunch of dumb little kids would climb over a fence to pet, we're people!_

 _..._

 _Then again, maybe the FontSearch entry is an insult to HUMANS. The entry provides valuable information, but it also says obvious stuff too. If the Font entry says "Crazy Killer: the murderous Font" people should know right then and there to gtfo..._

Sans curiously looked up Crazy Killer on the FontSearch to see if it was real.

Crazy Killer: The Murderous Font

 _Holy shit...that is an actual Font._

Attribute: Horror

 _Obviously._

Type: Physical

 _Yeah that's ALSO obvious._

Always on the Font's Most Wanted List (FMWL), Crazy Killer can usually be seen at the very top or somewhere near it.

 _You don't say? I wonder what for?_

They are wanted for murdering countless people, regardless of the species and will attack animals and even trees if they so desire. Because of their total disregard for the law and natural insanity, it is advised that this Font be approached under NO circumstances.

 **"heh heh ha ha!"**

 **"what's so funny?"**

 **"these entries bro, they're passive-aggressive as hell!"**

It is unknown how Crazy Killer is specifically made and they are one of the many Fonts not listed in the Requirements tab, in fact it is highly illegal to attempt to change a Font into Crazy Killer as they cannot be controlled and are unsuitable for any job.

Psychologists the world over have attempted to rehabilitate this Font, but so far little progress has been made, indicating that the problem with this Font may not stem from psychological stress, but natural physical disabilities. This theory although unproven, has caused major controversy pertaining to whether or not the font Crazy Killer should be eradicated.

 _Eradicated?_

 _Like wipe out every Font named Crazy Killer?_

Some say this Font should be given a chance to change as technology advances everyday and studies are constantly being done on the subject, but there are others who disagree, believing that because Crazy Killer is NOT a feral Font, they've no excuse for their actions. Due to the sudden boom in technology it has been decided already that the studies will continue despite many protests.

Crazy Killer has no specific favorites when it comes to weapons and may not carry one at all, you can spot them however from a mile away as they are constantly covered in blood and gore. A traveler by nature, this Font can unfortunately be found anywhere in the world. If you or a friend think you've seen this Font, stay where you are and contact your nearest Capture Facility IMMEDIATELY.

Extreme caution is advised.

 **"wow...i can't believe this font is** ** _real..."_**

 **"i REALLY hope we don't come across this guy here..."**

 **"no way anyone would let this guy stay here pap, the first part you missed said that they kill any living thing they can get their hands on."**

 _Thank god this isn't Papyrus, preeeety sure I'd be dead._

 _My bro's sick, but at least he's civil and has some self-control and respect for other pe-oh wait, he's a rapist isn't he?_

 _..._

 _I need to remember to ask about that petting me thing._

 **"why are you looking at me like that?"**

 **"hm? no reason. i'm a little confused though; i thought dimensional fonts could only attack people from other dimensions by trapping them in THEIR dimension, so if undyne's far away in another dimension, how could she wreck this room? am i missing something here or...?"**

 **"dimensional fonts ARE confusing as hell aren't they? the fonts live in other dimensions and set traps for victims that also live in other dimensions in order to avoid combat. hmm..how do i explain it? it's like being at home in snowdin and setting a trap in the land of oz in order to catch a munchkin so you can bring it back home and eat it."**

 **"..."**

 **"this dimensional font though for SOME reason, decided to attack someone from their OWN dimension...which is really weird. they made a territory and changed its and their appearance so we wouldn't see undyne."**

 _Then again, Asriel's a total prick, maybe he just trashed the room for fun and ran off..._

 _Nah, he wouldn't do that...not if it's pointless anyway._

 **"why though pap? why would a dimensional font risk getting attacked? why not go to another dimension and eat?"**

It didn't make sense to Sans. Undyne was loud and violent, which is exactly the kind of person a Dimensional Font would want to avoid, why would they risk their life like that when they didn't have to?

 _Did_ they have to?

Papyrus looked nervously at his FontSearch and selected Cell. A screen with his nearest Capture Facility's number and a link that said FMWL was shown.

 _The only reason a Dimensional Font would take such a dangerous risk is if there was a dangerous Font doing something to other dimensions like the kid. If that's the case, then that's a serious crime and whoever this Font is afraid of should appear on the FMWL._

Name: *****

Attribute: ******

Type: Dimensional

Gender: Male

Appearance: Black and red skeleton with red eye sockets and blue lines underneath resembling tear streaks. Black and yellow Havelock hoodie with red undershirt, black shorts equipped with one blue vertical stripe on each leg, and red slippers.

Soul Color: Unknown, possibly yellow (Justice) based on reported appearances and actions taken.

Method of Attack: Blue Strings similar to piano wire, though the sharpness depends entirely on the Dimensional Font.

Noticed: Sometime in the early 2000's, location now is unknown at this time.

Crimes: Murder, Fontnapping, the destruction of private property, and the destruction of multiple dimensions.

Note: A Virus Font that had previously been in custody was sent to hunt down the criminal in exchanged for their freedom, accompanied at all times by another Dimensional Font. The Virus Font is still on the FMWL in an attempt to spread awareness that the Font should be left alone and NOT reported to the CF.

 **"why does this guy sound like a color-blind version of me?"**

 **"i...don't know, but he IS a serious problem. we should be careful and keep an eye out."**

 **"yeah, no kidding, he kinda sounds like he has the kid's power."**

Papyrus put the FontSearch away, more than a little unsettled. Something about what he read gave him a cold feeling in his chest that he couldn't seem to shake...it felt like he was missing something, forgetting something extremely important.

 **"hey pap, you said nothing attached to the room could leave right?"**

 **"uh what? ye-yeah, i did say that."**

 **"well isn't the door a part of the room?"** Sans had already figured everything out, but HE wanted to get his mind off what the FMWL list said too. The very term "dimensions" now made him INCREDIBLY uncomfortable.

 _If dimensions are another name for timelines..._

 **"yes, the door counts as part of the room and that's why it's the only thing that's been thrown out. the font wanted it gone, bro."**

 _Ugh, that's uncomfortable too. Probably because I'm not used to him calling me "bro."_

 **"so you really think she's in here huh? why would the font want to wreck their own house though?"**

 **"they didn't, they just wanted the door gone. i've personally never known undyne to have any love for her or anyone else's personal property. i bet she was being annoying and kicking the door over and over again."**

Sans clapped his hands. **"good job pap!"**

 **"you already had it didn't you?"**

 **"don't pretend you didn't figure it out waay before me. i don't need your pity, verbal!"** said Sans feigning anger.

 **"what? comic sans' type is blank bro! heh heh heh! i think i might be a new type of dimensional font or something. most of what i do alters reality."**

 _EERRRUM!_

Papyrus and Sans jumped back a bit seeing the air in front of them shimmer. The shimmering air filled with color and became an image...an image of Undyne sitting on the floor laughing hysterically to herself.

 **"I KNOW THEM ALL! I KNOW THEM ALL! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"**

 **"oh hey! the room let her go pap! pap?"**

 **"i'm gonna die alone aren't i?"**

 **"what?"**

 **"nobody likes me. not even the dimensional fonts want me around..."**

Sans laughed. **"aww! that's not true bro! i want you around!"**

 **"you won't be wanting much of anything if i wake up loopy and drop an ten ton anvil on your head."** Papyrus rubbed his arm looking depressed.

 _Wow, that was...sudden._

 _Ohh, is he doing that thing I do? Where I let my bad thoughts build up and get really depressed?_

 _What's he been thinking about?_

 **"i'm...sure that won't happen. you just have to be careful that's all-"**

 **"when has a crazy person ever been careful?"**

 **"tall tale heart?"**

 ** _"I'LL FIND YOU! I'LL ALWAYS FIND YOU!"_**

 **"isn't that selfish though? i'm risking the life of the person i love most just so I can be happy..."** Papyrus began crying, wiping tears from his eyes.

 _He's either really sensitive or exaggerating._

 _Because I do NOT cry that easily._

 **"hey hey, buddy...stop crying. it's not wrong to want to be happy! besides, you're worth it papyrus."**

 **"if i were worth it, we wouldn't be having this conversation,"** said Papyrus curtly.

 **"...give me back my hoodie."**

 **"what? why?"**

 **"you're not fit to be comic sans. your mind's different from mine. there's something in you that keeps you different from me..."**

 **"i'm sorry. i'm really really sorry bro...!"**

 **"i'm not mad! i'm not mad at you...i actually want to thank you. you've cleared something up for me. here."** Sans handed Papyrus back his costume.

 **"I'LL FIND YOU! I'LL FIND YOU EVERY TIME!"**

 **"shut up undyne, damn!"**

Papyrus slipped into his torn battle body and immediately gasped, putting his gloves to his mouth in horror as he remembered what he had just said. **"Sans! Sans listen to me! I didn't mean ANY of that-"**

 **"it's alright papyrus. i'm gonna take undyne to asgore, see if he can fix...whatever happened to her."**

 **"Take me with you? Please?"**

 **"sure. hold on to me."**

The taller skeleton obeyed and they wound up in the children's room.

 **"AH! WHAT THE FUCK?!"**

 **"EEAAAAHHHHH! HEE HEE HEE!"** Blood Blocks screeched in glee as they were suddenly startled by the brother's sudden appearance.

Bloodthirsty wasn't as happy.

 **"YOU GOT SEA TEA ALL OVER ME!"**

 **"you really shouldn't be drinking in your room to begin with kid, that's what the kitchen's for."**

 **"IT'S MY FUCKING ROOM!"**

 **"Hi widdle person! I can make BABIES! Look at my baby!"** exclaimed Blood Blocks excitedly. Papyrus looked worried while Sans looked in the crib to find a little baby bones fast asleep in Blood Blocks lap.

 _They made a baby...?_

 **"that's a cute baby you got there kiddo!"**

 **"I maked her all by myself!"**

 **"Uhh, Brother? A moment if you would."**

Sans went over to Papyrus who had just scanned Blood Blocks and read the info presented to him. **"ohhh...shhh..mmh. we gotta go rugrat. take care of undyne will ya'?"**

 **"What?! No! Don't leave her here! What the hell are WE suppose to do with her?!"**

 **"I'LL FIND YOU! I'LL ALWAYS FIND YOU! HA HA HA HA HA!"**

 **"that's your problem kid, we're outta here. grab on pap."**

 **"Kay'."** Papyrus grabbed hold of Sans' sock.

 **"shit."**


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Sibling Rivalry

**Chapter Seventeen:**

 **Sibling Rivalry**

* * *

 **"MUM! FRISK IS IN THE FRIDGE!"**

 **"Now, now sweetie. If you're hungry just let Mummy know. I'll be happy to make you something."**

 **"Can I have something too Mum?"**

Frisk glared venomously at Spiral, gritting their teeth.

 **"Of course you can! What would you two like?"**

 **"What about Bad Seed?"** asked Frisk before the baby could say anything.

 **"Oh yes, Bad Seed should get something too. You're so sweet looking after your baby sister!"**

 **"I love my baby sissy!** Frisk nuzzled the baby bones in their arms. **"Since I had to eat yucky stuff for dinner, can I have a cookie?"**

 **"I suppose. Fair is fair after all. Aunt Bertha is at Arvo's right now buying you human food-"**

 **"Yuck!"**

 **"Hu food taste like doody."**

 **"It's what Frisk eats. They can't help it."**

 **"Fisk eat doody?!"**

 **"No, I eat human food which means more skelly food for you! Besides, babies need more food so they can grow big! Isn't that right?"**

Bad Seed nodded looking up and smiling at Frisk. Frisk was always so nice to the baby...

Not like the hat man.

He tricked her and hurt her throat. He gave her a choice as to whether she wanted to watch a movie or take a nap. She couldn't talk back then, so she just laid down.

That was good enough for him.

She didn't know where her real mommy and daddy were. She found this place after walking forever in the woods. They said they were going to show her where the monsters lived and she was so excited! Everyone else said monsters were bad, but she knew the truth. She saw people beating up a fluffy monster carrying a sleeping little person a long time ago. They beat them up so bad for no reason, but the monster just walked away...she had wanted to pet them and make them feel better, but Daddy wouldn't let her.

She hadn't seen another monster since.

It was her dream to see and cuddle a fluffy monster. Spiral and everyone else thought it was silly, but it's what she wanted. When she got big, the first thing she would do is find a monster with Mummy and Frisk.

Not Spiral though, she was bad. She was mean to Frisk and she took her crib. THEIR crib. She even tried to steal the baby from her new family once, but Aunt Monster got her. She clawed her up good like she deserved. Too bad Aunt Monster wasn't a REAL monster though.

Where was Aunt Monster anyway?

 **"Fisk? Where Aunt monster?"**

 **"I don't know, I was sleeping. Let's ask Mummy."**

Spiral glared at them from the kitchen table.

She didn't like Frisk.

Frisk was a liar.

She knew they knew what happened to Aunt Monster, she saw it and so did they. It was THEIR fault too! They threw the ball at her and missed, that's why it rolled under the bed in the first place!

They just didn't want to get in trouble.

 _Stupid head!_

 _Liar FACE!_

Why did they love Bad Seed so much anyway? She smelled bad and she was always after Mummy's attention. She didn't even need it either! She was a liar too! Spiral made her smart so she could take care of herself, but she still acted like she needed Mummy for EVERYTHING!

 _I hate you!_

 _I hate you BOTH!_

She wished she could use her font on them, but if she did Mummy would know. As soon as they lost their sight or couldn't speak or hear, Mummy would know, she would know and she would hate her forever.

 **"Here you go baby sis! Told ya' I'd get you a cookie,"** whispered Frisk just loud enough for Mummy to hear.

 **"Ohhhh! You're such a little darling!"**

 _No they're not._

 **"I didn't do nothin'!"**

 **"Uh uh Frisk! Mummy saw you give that cookie to Bad Seed."**

 **"Nu uh! I ate it! Could I get another though? I'm kinda hungry..."**

 _Don't give them that cookie..._

 _Don't fall for that bologna..._

 **"Heh ha ha, alright Frisk. This one's for YOU though. Bad Seed already got one."**

 **"Kay'."**

 **"I mean it Frisk! Mummy's watching you!"**

 **"Can I have a cookie Mummy?"**

Mummy checked the cookie jar.

 **"Oh dear, we're all out of cookies...I'll have to call Aunt Bertha to pick up some more from Arvo's. I heard she's selling magic foods now-"**

 **"You can have my cookie Spiral,"** said Frisk smiling sweetly. They held out the last magic cookie, but she didn't take it.

She didn't want it if it was theirs.

ESPECIALLY if it made them look good in front of Mummy...

 **"No thank you. That's rude, isn't that right Mummy?"**

 _I don't want your cookie._

 **"I don't mind. Aunt Bertha's bring home more human food and cookies too! I don't want you to think I love Bad Seed more than you."**

 _Take the cookie Spiral._

 _You HAVE to, hee hee hee!_

 **"If Auntie's bringing home more cookies then I can wait. Patient girls are good girls."**

 _I'm not taking your stupid cookie._

 _I hope you drop it on the FLOOR!_

 **"It's not fair though that the baby got one and you didn't. I'm just trying to be nice..."**

 _You're gonna eat this cookie Spiral._

 _You're gonna eat ALL of it!_

 **"I wanna be nice too!"**

 _I'm not EATING it!_

 **"I wanna be nice!"**

 **"No, I wanna be nice!"**

 **"I was being nice FIRST!"**

 **"I DON'T CARE! I WANNA BE NICE!"** Spiral and Frisk began pushing one another.

 **"I WANNA BE NICE!"**

 **"I WANNA BE NICE!"**

 **"NO, I'M BEING NICE!"**

 **"I WANNA BE NICE TOO!"**

 ** _"I'M BEING NICE FIRST!"_**

 ** _"I'M BEING NICE!"_**

 ** _"I'M BEING NICE FIRST!"_**

 ** _"NOOOAAHHHHEEEEEEIIIIIIII!"_**

 ** _"CHILDREN!"_**

Frisk and Spiral turned to Mummy holding her phone.

 **"Spiral, you don't need to** ** _scream!_** ***Sigh* Just take Frisk's cookie..."**

 **"What?! But-"**

 **"Eat the cookie Spiral,"** said Frisk smiling smugly.

 **"Go on sweetie, you can be nice next time. I'm on the phone."**

Spiral took the cookie.

 _That's right._

 _EAT IT._

 _Eat my cookie, you bitch._

Spiral ate the cookie.

 _HA HA!_

 _I WIN!_

 **"Good girl, Spiral. Frisk? Would you like to take your sisters and read some books?"**

 **"I thought we were going to work on the garden this morning?"**

 **"It's raining sweetheart, we can't garden in the rain silly goose!"**

 **"Yeah stupid,"** whispered Spiral.

 **"You sound mad. Did you not like chocolate chip?"**

 **"SHUT UP!"**

Frisk ignored her and picked up Bad Seed. **"You wanna read a book with me baby sis?"**

 **"No. I wants to cuhwere."**

 **"Okay, let's go color!"**

The two siblings went to their rooms to draw while Mummy went into her room to talk, leaving Spiral alone. She sighed at the table, her entire afternoon ruined.

 _Stupid Frisk, I hate you._

 **"*GASP!*"**

Hearing a gasp behind her she turned around to see a small skeleton holding a tiny baby bones in orange feety pajamas.

 **"ohhh, shit..."**

 **"MUMMMMYYY!"**

 **"I'M ON THE PHONE SPIRAL!"**

 **"whoa! easy kid! i got here by accident!"**

 **"You bake into people's house! You's bad! Imma tell on yoooou!"**

 **"shut up papyrus."** said Sans glaring down at his brother.

 **"You shuup."**

Spiral looked at the skeleton and Papyrus. If this person had a baby bones, surely they couldn't be bad...but just to be sure she took out her FontSearch and scanned them both.

Just as she thought.

This baby was a liar.

The ultimate liar in fact...Papyrus was king of all the liars in the whole wide world!

Could she use them to make Frisk go away though?

Spiral reached out to tickle the skele-baby's tummy. **"Such a cute wittle bay-bee!"**

 **"You cweep..."** said Papyrus burying his head in Sans' hoodie.

 **"that's not nice papyrus."**

 **"I don't mind. I guess I was being a creep wasn't I? Trying to tickle a baby bones I don't even know...he is cute though."**

 **"EEERRRRNNN!"**

 **"enjoy him while he lasts, he won't stay little forever thank god. he got hit with an airborne virus and those only work when close to the Font making it. this should wear off soon...i hope."** Sans rubbed his face with both hands as Papyrus clung to him like a baby monkey.

He was so tired.

So, so tired...

He had forgotten just how much Papyrus sucked when he was little. He had gotten maybe an hour and a half of sleep before Papyrus and Bloodthirsty started yelling at one another. Papyrus had left the room afterwards and gotten into Toriel's makeup, smearing it all over the walls and telling the king and queen that SANS said it was fine. They realized the truth when they saw Sans' face covered in eye shadow.

 _Thank god I wasn't breathing in the same time Papyrus was when that virus was released, how would I have taken care of him THEN?_

The highlight of his day was hearing that researchers had been wrong about not only how Virus Fonts worked, but about there only being one type as well. People now knew there were multiple types of Virus Fonts: Airborne and Parasitic being the most common. People USE to think the viruses of the Fonts were eternal until the Font creating it either died or decided to release their victims, but apparently that was over nineteen years ago when people didn't know what the hell they were talking about.

 **"MMMHH!"**

 **"get off my shirt."**

Nowadays, people knew airborne viruses died quickly without the creator nearby and the parasitic viruses had a short life expectancy as well, which explained why the Fonts who used people like a mobile home moved from person to person.

 _If the virus had been permanent until Blood Blocks knew how to control their font, how long would Papyrus have been a baby?_

Sans had DEFINITELY dodged a bullet today.

It wasn't Papyrus being creepy that made looking after him hard, THAT he could handle, in fact he'd BEEN handling it even before he was turned into a baby. What bothered him most was the lying. It was waaay more common than when he was an adult and what was worse was Papyrus was still SMART. Sans knew his brother couldn't help his font, but it still felt like he was pressing Sans' buttons on purpose...like he enjoyed making him and everyone else angry.

 _I know that's not true though. His memories were erased. He doesn't remember anything from after he was two, which means he hasn't turned into a sadist. Gaster was the one who did that...I think._

 _I HOPE._

Were certain Fonts born sadists? The Physical type Fonts seemed to enjoy causing people pain mentally and physically. Even Fonts who weren't of the Physical type had been cruel to him, although they knew he wasn't food.

 _Is Pap the same way?_

 _Is EVERY Horror like that?_

 _Is every FONT like that?_

 **"MMMHH!"**

 **"GET OFF MY SHIRT."**

He hadn't really met any Fonts that were kind except for Black Widow, none that he could remember anyway, but she was meant to seduce guys like him into liking her, it was her font.

Was she mean to women?

Were Fonts in general just mean creatures?

 _Maybe I'm just used to living with monsters instead of my own species. Monsters don't have the urge to kill each other or hurt one another like Fonts do._

 _Everyone knew everyone in the Underground. Everyone was usually friendly and if they weren't Papyrus would take care of them. I've never REALLY had to deal with violent or mean people before like I do now. Even when the Underground was a mosh pit of scumbags, I've always been smart enough to stay clear of everyone, only trusting and relying on myself._

Sans felt torn. He didn't want to believe that his species was cruel because that meant that treating them like animals was what they deserved, what HE deserved, but he didn't want to believe he was too emotionally weak to live on the surface, aka the REAL world, either.

Sans sighed and shook his head.

 _I refuse to believe in evil again._

 _Never again._

 _Everyone is born a blank slate and is shaped by their life experiences. Everyone is constantly changing whether they want to or even know it. A good person can become bad if certain things happen to change them and it works both ways. Even the worst person can and will change over time, because just like everyone else, they're searching for their happiness._

 _When they find it, there'll be no more need to make fun of people or hurt them for a laugh._

 _They'll be no more need for comedy._

Sans smiled to himself.

 _The world is cruel and I may not be loved by everyone, but I'll still help them. As long as there is pain and suffering in the world, Comic Sans will be there to help a little whether they want to or not because they can't help their font. Being Comic Sans doesn't make me evil, I don't have to hurt anyone. I can make them happy, make them laugh without them getting hurt. I can't help everyone, but I can heal the pain of a lot of people, there's no need for them to fear me as long as I'm careful. Some innocent people may die, but it'll never be on purpose._

 _It's not who I am underneath, but what I do that defines me. I can strike fear into the hearts of those who prey on the fearful. I'm the hero the world deserves, though not the one it needs._

 **"...i'm batman."**

 **"...What?"**

 **"what?"**

 **"Can I hold the baby?"**

 **"please."**

 **"Can I hold the baby please?"**

 **"no i meant please take him. take him far far away. preferably to another galaxy. i've been with him all morning and it sucked. i'm so tired..."**

 **"You can sleep on the couch. I'll tell Mummy we have a guest and stuff!"**

 **"thanks kid...you're real sweet."**

 **"Schmuck."**

 **"*Gasp!* Bad baby! That's a naughty word! Besides, isn't that your Dada?"**

 **"Yes."**

 **"no."**

 **"Hee hee hee! You lie a lot huh?"**

 **"No."**

 **"yes."**

 **"You be ki-et, big Buther! I puts da' milk on yo' head!"**

Sans plopped face down on the couch. **"*sigh*"**

 _I really don't care if someone kills me at this point._

 _Or him._

Spiral hugged Papyrus to her only to pull back when he nipped at her ear. **"Ow, hey! Don't bite my ear!"** She put Papyrus down and glared at him angrily. She still had feeling in that ear!

 **"Nyehee hee hee! Imma nom yo' FACE!"**

 **"he doesn't mean it, he's acting creepy because he knows he's a horror baby. that's his role so he's playing out the stereotype-"**

 **"I gots to spread da' fear!"** said Papyrus wiggling his little fingers.

 _What's he staring at?_

 **"Why can't you pick a different role? Why not be a sweet baby?"**

 **"I's apost to be spooky though..."**

 **"i don't totally get how his font works yet, but he needs a costume to change roles i think."**

 **"Oh, well we have some princess dresses Mummy bought Bad Seed-"**

 **"good, go put em' in a dress or something. *yawn* goodnight."**

 **"Goodnigh stink buther WHO DON'T LOOK AFTER ME!"**

 **"hey bro, what's the last letter of the alphabet?"**

 **"Nyeh?"**

 **"zzzzzz..."**

Papyrus frowned at Sans, crossing his arms. **"Little prick."**

Sans opened one eye and looked at him, but didn't say anything.

 _That baby just called me a little prick._

Spiral looked confused. **"Wh-what did he say?"**

 **"Widdle sick. Big Buther is a widdle sick."**

 **"No no baby, he's just tired."**

 **"tired of his crap."**

 **"EEERRRNNN!"** whined Papyrus, throwing a couch pillow at Sans' head.

 _BOOF!_

 **"hey pap, what's the difference between a baby and an onion?"** asked Sans, his eyes glowing blue.

Papyrus took another pillow and hit Sans on the shoulder with it.

 _BOOF!_

 ** _"i don't cry when i cut up a baby."_**

 **"EEEEAAAAHHHHH!"** Papyrus screamed angrily at Sans, stomping his feet. If he weren't wearing feety pajamas, he'd of slipped on the tile floor.

 **"heh heh heh, what? you didn't like that one? how's this: how do you stop a baby from crying?"**

 **"EEEAAAAAAIIIIIIIAAHH!"**

 **"you throw it off a building."**

 _BOOF!_

 _BOOF!_

 _BOOF!_

 _BOOF!_

 **"what's black and sits quietly in a corner?"** asked Sans laughing and blocking his brother's pillow attacks with his hands.

 **"Aww, leave him alone!"**

 **"you, after i shoot you with one of these,"** said Sans summoning a gaster blaster.

 **"NYEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"**

Papyrus ran away screaming.

 **"Papyrus! That was mean! You're a mean big brother!"**

 **"*yawn* zzzz..."**

Spiral turned and stomped down the hallway. She was going to tell Mummy all about this and she was gonna throw him out! She only needed Papyrus anyway...

 **"MUMMMY! THERE'S A STRANGER IN THE HOUSE!"**

Sans winced.

 _God I hate kids..._

Mummy walked down the hallway and saw Sans face down on the couch, looking like a pitiful exhausted wreck. His clothes were ruffled and dirty, like he hadn't seen a real bed in weeks. A kitten in the rain wouldn't have broken more hearts.

He didn't look up at her.

 **"Oh you poor dear! What happened to you?!"**

 **"life."**

 **"Don't worry sweetheart, Mummy will take good care of you. Get some rest okay?"**

 **"yeah, thanks mum."**

 **"WHAT?! BUT HE WAS MEAN TO HIS BABY BROTHER!"**

 **"*Gasp!* ANOTHER BABY?!"** Mummy put her hands to her cheeks, her eyes sparkling like stars. Mummy loved all her children, but babies were so cute and she loved carrying them around. Granted most of them had the same annoying traits and habits, but it was in their little nature. They'd grow out of it once they were strong and confident enough not to remind everyone that they were "just babies." Bad Seed was already growing out of it herself.

She still spoke like a baby, but it wasn't TOO obnoxious. She had almost completely stopped referring to herself in the third person and she was choosing to walk more despite it being less cute.

She was so happy to have two new members in her family...she always felt this way when a new member arrived. Her heart would fill with love and pour from her like a fountain, all over her beloveds. She was lucky that the brothers came along when they did because as more and more time passed she began to suspect that her husband wasn't going to come home.

Together they had knocked down the walls in the asylum to turn a small room into a large house for a big family. They never had any little ones of their own, but her font made it easy to adopt anyone. Everyone loved her, everyone adored her...

And everyone died.

It was always the same. She'd adopt someone into their family and they'd fight over her to win her affection and attention. When she was a baby bones her family had smothered her with love...more so than her sisters..and that was a mistake. When she turned two and got her font, she had felt like the happiest luckiest baby in the world. She thought her life would be perfect and that everyone would love and be nice to her forever...but she had been wrong.

Her household became a psychological battlefield.

Her parents that had once loved each other so much, turned on one another. Her brother fought them too, hatching plots to kill them off. The only person who didn't start any trouble was her sister Mrs. Monster. She was too feral to make diabolical plans and her parents had her locked up in a cage anyway. In the end only she and Aunt Bertha remained. Her parents poisoned.

She had stopped talking to Aunt Bertha after that. She completely shunned him and ever since he had tried to win back her love by doing favors and bringing her children to welcome into her family. But she'd never let him back into the her house to stay.

Not ever.

No amount of children or babies or family members in general would bring her parents back, or change her life of loss into one of real happiness. She came to Ebott Acres because she heard it was a safe haven for fonts who didn't want to be forced to change who they were. She knew a font change would change her life forever, but would it be for the better? How well would, COULD she cope with having everyone suddenly act indifferent to her? What if they were MEAN to her? No one had ever been mean to her on purpose before...the thought of it made her heart break and she was too scared to find out whether or not she was really lovable or if it was just her virus brainwashing people.

 _I may never truly be loved, but there are other things in life to enjoy. Nothing lasts forever anyway, all good things come to an end eventually._

 _I like to love and take care of people, that is who I am. I can't stand the thought of being anybody else...being turned into another person. I don't care how many loved ones I lose..._

 _I want to be ME._

 **"Where are you little one? What's his name Spiral?"**

 **"Papyrus."**

 **"Papyruus! Where are you little baby bones? Mummy would like to see her new little boy!"**

 **"Nyeh heh heh!"**

 **"Uhp! I heeard a baby laugh! Where's that cute baby hiding?"**

 **"YAHN!"**

 **"OH!"**

Without warning, a small warm bundle of bones jumped from the fridge right into her face and began hugging it.

 **"Oh my! Ha ha ha! We got a sneaky baby over here don't we?"** said Mummy, lifting Papyrus high up into the air. He giggled and kicked at her face, smiling happily.

 **"NYEH! NYEH!"**

 **"Are you trying to kick Mummy? That's a naughty baby!"**

 **"NYEH! NYEH!"**

 **"Do you want to meet your new siblings?"**

 **"No."**

 **"No?"**

 **"That means yes. He's the Lying Font Mummy. Bad baby...I think he's blind too. He keeps staring at nothing..."**

 _Bro's not blind...just confusing._

 _For a brief moment, I saw an adult in those eyes..._

 _He shouldn't have been able to break character like he did..I think. The FontSearch did say some Papyrus fonts switch roles based on the situation...can they do both though? Can some switch using clothes AND situations, or...?_

 _Whatever, I don't know and I won't know until he trusts me enough to tell me everything._

 **"Oh Spiral, there's no such thing as a bad baby. Only naughty babies that need to be put in their crib for a time-out."**

 **"NYEHAAAAHHH!"** shouted Papyrus angrily, he kicked at her again and grabbed the flour from the top of the fridge, emptying some of it on her head before the heavy bag slipped from his tiny fingers.

 **"PAPYRUS!"**

 **"Nyeh heh ha ha ha!"** Papyrus smeared the flour in her face and her long curly brown hair, he then wiped his hands off on her favorite dress from when she was young, a vintage short sleeved, pink, swing 50's Housewife pinup dress with a rockabilly o-neck solid. It was actually a real dress from the 50's, so needless to say it wasn't found in stores anymore unless you went costume shopping for Halloween and Mummy was very upset. He even got it on her pink dress shoes...

 **"what'd the lil' jerk do now? it sounds like he's having fun and that's usually not good."**

 **"He spilt flour on Mummy! He did it on PURPOSE!"** exclaimed Spiral completely stunned.

No one had ever picked on Mummy before.

Mummy herself was completely speechless.

 **"Mummy's pretty wike flour! Nyeh heh heh!"** laughed Papyrus as Mummy put him down.

 **"heh heh, that's pretty good bro! you should apologize though."**

 **"I's sorry!"**

Mummy nodded, still dazed. **"O-okay...just..go see your siblings okay dear?"**

 **"Kay'."** Papyrus waddled off to the hallway, but before disappearing he turned around. **"I'm not WEALLY sorry! NYEH HEE HEE HEE HEE!"** said Papyrus, he then raced off down the hallway as fast as his little legs could carry him, laughing mischievously.

 **"mum? are you okay? he was only playing..."**

Mummy didn't seem to hear him, she stood in place staring at the spot Papyrus had just been.

 _What...just happened?_

 **"That baby needs a spanking!"**

 **"you hurt my baby brother, imma throw you a beating,"** said Sans still face down on the couch.

 **"You can't beat me up! I'm a child and YOU'RE an adult!"**

 **"i don't care if you're seven or seven-hundred years old, you either stay back or get smacked-"**

 **"MUMMY!"**

Mummy didn't respond.

 _He poured flour on me on purpose and laughed at me...he mushed it in my hair and face..._

 **"I'll smack YOU!"**

 **"my not so little friend here says different..."** said Sans pointing up at his gaster blaster.

 _I should really put it away before people start bothering me with questions-_

 **"I WISH YOU'D TRY!"**

 _Or not._

 **"wish granted."**

 _BLOOSH!_

 **"AAAAHHHH! MUMMMMYYYYY!"**

 **"get outta here ya' little rugrat, before i light you up like a present tree."**

 **"...Christmas tree?"**

 **"sure."**

Spiral left the living room to find Papyrus, going down the hall she entered her room to find Frisk in Bad Seed's crib and Papyrus shaking the bars.

 **"DAT'S MY CWIB!"** shouted Bad Seed trying to pull Papyrus off the bars.

 **"AAAAEEEIIINN!"**

 **"..."**

 **"NO! THAT'S BAD PAPYRUS! YOU'RE GONNA BREAK THE CRIB!"**

 **"I wish to eats their face!"** said Papyrus pointing at Frisk.

Spiral smiled at Frisk. **"Well if you're hungry, I guess it'd be rude to say no..."**

 **"NOOO! HELP DA' BABY!"**

Frisk smiled back at Spiral. **"Don't worry baby sis! I won't let him break your crib!"** They hopped onto the nearby dresser, knocking over various toys and crayons.

Papyrus let go of the crib and followed them...until he saw a pretty blue crayon and decided to stuff it in his mouth.

 **"NOOO! DAT'S MY CRAYOW-N!"**

 **"Maahhmm..."**

 **"Gimme the crayon Papyrus,"** said Frisk holding out their hand. The baby bones spit it out in chunks onto their palm.

 **"WAAAAAHHHH!"**

 **"Nyeh heh heh ha ha ha!"** Papyrus picked up a red crayon and put it in his mouth.

 ** _"NOOOOOOAAAIIIIIII!"_** Bad Seed shrieked and stomped her feet as Papyrus began to chew.

 **"Blaaaaah!"** Papyrus stuck out his orange tongue, showing the other baby her chewed up crayon.

 **"Papyrus no!"**

 ** _"WAAAAAHHHHH!"_**

Papyrus picked up a fistful of crayons.

 **"GIVE ME THE CRAYONS PAPYRUS."**

 **"ACK!"** Papyrus moved his fist away from Frisk's outstretched hand, glaring at the wall.

 **"Papyrus, just give Frisk the crayons. That's not baby food! Babies need baby food, silly!"**

 **"I EATS** ** _ALL_** **DA' CRAYOW-NS!"**

 **"THEY'RE NOT YOURS!"**

 **"Give them back Papyrus."**

 **"NO! DEEZ MY CRAYOW-NS!"**

 **"NO THEIR NOT! HE LYING!"**

 **"We know he's lying baby sis."**

 **"No I'm not!"**

 **"I'MMA TELL MUMMY ON YOOOOOU!"** Bad Seed waddled as fast as her little baby legs could carry her to find Mummy.

 **"I KICK YO' ASK!"** screamed Papyrus angrily, dropping the crayons and going after her.

 **"MUMMYYYY!"**

 **"NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!"**

Papyrus grabbed onto Sans hoodie and pulled _._ _ **"SHE EATED MY CRAYOW-NS SNAS!"**_

 ** _"NO I DIDN'T, YOU EAT THE CRAYOW-NS!"_**

Sans' sockets went dark.

 _oh my god, you little sons of bitches..._

 **"SNAAAAS! SNA-"**

The comedian's head shot up. **"STOP calling me snas! it's sans! you** ** _know_** **it's sans, i freaking heard you use it papyrus!"**

 ** _"NYEEEHHAAAHHHHHHH!"_**

 **"DAT'S WHAT YOU GETS!"**

 _THUMP!_

Papyrus pushed Bad Seed to the floor and ran away.

 ** _"WAAAAHHHHH!"_**

Sans lay back down and pressed his hands to the side of his skull.

 _I hate my life._

 _SLAM!_

 _I hate my family._

Bad Seed stopped crying upon hearing the oven door slam shut.

Was Mummy baking something?

 **"Imma tell on you...*sniff*"**

She looked in the kitchen, but Mummy was nowhere to be found.

 **"Nyeh heh hee hee!"** Papyrus made faces at her from inside the oven.

 **"NO! DAT'S BAD!"**

 **"ACK!"** yelled Papyrus kicking the glass. **"ACK! ACK!"**

 **"MUMMYYYYYYY! THE CWAZY BABY'S IN THE OVEN!"**

 **"really bro?"**

 **"ACK! ACK! ACK! ACK! ACK!"**

 **"NO!"**

 _PAB!_

 _PAB!_

Bad Seed slapped the glass window of the oven angrily as Papyrus continued to kick the glass with his baby feet. He was lucky he had his footy pajamas on, or his bones would have surely broken the glass.

 ** _"YOUR BUTHER'S IN DA' OVEN SNAS!"_**

 ** _"SHE PUTTED ME IN DA' OVEN BIG BUTHER!"_** screamed Papyrus, somehow being heard through the glass.

 **"What is going on here?!"** Mummy walked into the kitchen with a rag. She had been trying to wash the flour out of her dress so she wouldn't have to go to the laundry room.

 **"SHE PUTTED ME IN DA' OVEN MUMMY!"**

 **"NO I DIDN'T! HE LYING!"**

Mummy opened the oven door.

 **"I's not lying Mummy. I's just a baby, I can't open dat oven..."**

 **"HE DID TOO! I DIDN'T SEES IT BUT I** ** _KNOWS_** **IT!"**

 **"Papyrus behave yourself, you too Bad Seed! I need to clean this up, so go play with your siblings!"**

Mummy stormed back to her room.

 **"..."**

 **"..."**

 **"..."**

 **"NYEHHHHAAAAAHHHH!"**

 **"WAAAAAHHHHHH!"**

The babies sat on the kitchen floor bawling and kicking their legs.

 ** _"OH MY GOD! DO I REALLY HAVE TO TAKE A HIT OF CHLOROFORM?!"_**

Frisk jumped hearing Sans voice in the living room.

 _Was that Sans?!_

Leaving the kid's room, they went in to see Sans face down on the couch looking miserable, with Papyrus and Bad Seed crying in the kitchen.

Sans was clawing at his skull.

Frisk was about to say something when they saw Bad Seed hit Papyrus on the head and start running back to her room.

 ** _"NYEEEHHHHHHAAAAAAA! SHE HITTED ME!"_** wailed Papyrus putting a hand to his skull. He ran up to Sans and climbed on top of him with the help of his wingdings. **_"SAAAAANNSSS! SHE HITTED MEEE!"_**

 **"*sigh* c'mere bro."** Sans turned around and hugged Papyrus. The baby bones snuggled into his hoodie as his brother pet his skull gently.

 **"*Sniff*"**

 **"you okay pappy? hm?"**

 **"Yeah...she mean to me. she eated my crayow-ns and putted me in the oven..."**

 **"thaaat bitch."**

 **"Nyeh heh hee hee!"**

 **"poor baby pappy, no one's nice to you are they?"**

 **"No..."** Papyrus rubbed near his eye, looking at nothing.

 **"maybe if you took a nap, people would leave the baby alone. that's what i'm doing...or tying to do."**

 **"Big buther can't sweep?"**

 **"not when there's a baby choir in the house, no. no i can't,"** said Sans miserably.

 _CLACK!_

Papyrus kissed his brother's skull.

 **"I go kill da' baby."**

 **"...what?"**

Papyrus went back in the kid's room.

 **"What you want stink head?"**

Papyrus summoned a gaster blaster and pointed it at Bad Seed. **"There can only be one-NYEHA!"** Before he could fire, Sans picked him up from behind.

 **"Noooo!"**

 **"pipe down killer,"** said Sans snuggling the baby. **"you're a sweet bae, but that's our little sister there that you're trying to send to hell. who's gonna do baby things with you if she's gone huh?"**

 **"All I needs is you. I don't needs no stink baby..."**

Sans smiled at his little brother, feeling tears well up in his eyes. Even after losing all his memories, Papyrus still loved him more than anyone and was willing to kill for him.

It was touching.

Messed up...

but touching.

 _CLACK!_

 **"Nyehee hee ha ha!"**

 _I got the sweetest brother in the world..._

 _Kinda bad that he still has murderous tendencies though._

 _...that's very bad actually._

Papyrus didn't have his memories of being trained to kill, so why was he still so violent? Was he just acting? Did he think Horror babies were supposed to be killers?

 _That's probably it._

 _I hope._

 **"c'mere you two, nap time! You too ki-"** Sans stopped, looking at Frisk. They gazed back at him expressionless and moved the flaps of their jacket, lifting their torn, bloody sweater, to show off their "Only God Will Judge Me" tattoo.

 **"careful not to cut yourself on that edge of yours kid,"** said Sans, pulling down the bars on the crib. **"r-really though? thug life?"**

Still expressionless, Frisk threw up a gang sign and went to bed to nap for the rest of the afternoon.

 _There's somethin' wrong with that kid._

Papyrus stared at the opposite wall as Sans sat him down in his crib. **"I do not wish to sweep with the stink baby, buther."**

 **"you gotta get along with your sister pap."**

Still staring at the wall, Papyrus slowly moved his foot towards Bad Seed beside him, she looked at Sans worriedly.

 **"papyrus..."**

He slowly and gently pushed Bad Seed with his foot out of the crib and onto the floor.

 _THU-THUMP!_

 **"PAPYRUS!"**

 ** _"WAAAAHHHHHH!"_**

 **"What is going on in here?! Bad Seed?! Did you drop her?!"**

 **"what?! of course not!"**

 **"Yeah he did. I seens it! Sans is bad!"**

 **"he's lying!"**

Mummy scowled at Sans and put Bad Seed back in the crib again.

Papyrus grinned at his brother. **"You gots to wearn to tweat babies nicely big Buther..."**

 **"you did that."**

 _You traitor._

 **"No I didn't!"**

 **"*pfft!* i friggen' saw you!"** exclaimed Sans laughing.

 **"You didn't see anything."**

 **"yes i did! how are you gonna even TRY to lie to me when you-"**

 **"You didn't see NOTHIN'!"** screamed Papyrus shaking the bars wildly.

Sans took a step back, confused and a bit frightened.

 _He seems genuinely angry...is he acting, is he really upset because I'm not falling for his lie, or does he really believe I pushed the baby out of the crib?_

 _Either way it's interesting...can a baby actually be crazy?_

 **"papyrus i know you're smarter than this, you know a lie like that has no chance of succeeding...so why act mad? Especially when the behavior only generates a negative response?"**

Papyrus stopped his shaking and looked up at Sans smiling. **"Nyehee hee hee hee! You sound like Daddy!"**

 **"i used to be a scientist too, you know,"** said Sans scratching behind his head.

 **"Oooooh! You make the chemistry?"**

 _How the hell does a two year old know about chemistry?!_

 **"i actually dealt with quantum physics, machines, things like that,"** said Sans nervously.

 **"So you can't make a wakey potion to wake up the baby so I don'ts have to have a nap?"**

 **"funny, you don't look ti-"**

 _Oh._

 _Ohhhh!_

 _He knows I'm Comic Sans!_

 _He's telling me to use my font to wake up._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Can I pull something like that outta my pocket?_

 _Just..pull out a magical bullshit energy drink that'll keep me awake for as long as I want?_

 _..._

 _He's looking at my pocket..._

Sans made his eyes glow, trying to activate his font.

 _Ugh..I'm so tired, my head is pounding..._

 _There's no way I'm turning toon with so little energy..._

 _Damn it! I don't WANT to go to sleep for seventeen hours! I CAN'T. What if something happens to Papyrus? Mummy clearly likes me more, she's not gonna take care of him!_

 **"Uh..hah...!"** Sans tried harder to use his font. His head felt like it was going to start leaking blood from his eye sockets at any moment. A wave of nausea hit him hard and he gripped the crib bars to keep himself steady, tears pricking his eyes.

 _I gotta...I gotta..._

 _I gotta stay awake..._

 _I'm all he has..no one else in our family likes him._

 _They'll hurt him or kill him or-_

 **"Enough."**

Sans looked up at Papyrus, his vision blurry.

 _What...the hell?_

 **"i gotta *urp!* i got-"**

Papyrus pulled down the bars on his crib and caught Sans with his wingdings before he fell. **"Come sweep wit me."**

 **"but-"**

 **"You push too hard! Lie down."**

 _I'm pushing myself too hard...?_

 _What kind of baby says things like that?_

 _He's faking, he has to be...but I thought he always needed a role to play?_

Papyrus didn't just play pretend for fun. His goal was to legitimately fool people into believing he was someone else. He wasn't the sort to pretend to be a dog or spaceship, if he knew he had no chance of convincing someone with a role, he wouldn't PICK that role. His font was meant to play the role picked to perfection...so if he was born to be the perfect actor, why did his brother sometimes act like a baby and other times like an adult?

 _He knows he can't pretend to be anyone with a job because babies don't HAVE jobs._

 _He can't pretend to be a astronaut or doctor or anything!_

Sans thought hard, but it was difficult to even stay conscious let alone come up with an idea.

 _What else could a baby be, but a baby?_

 _What role could a baby play convincingly?_

 **"n-no, i c-can..i can..."**

 **"Lie down or I fills your life full of misery and woe!"** said Papyrus laughing cheerfully and throwing his arms up into the air.

Sans crawled into the crib with Papyrus's help, thankful for being short for once. He lay there with him for a couple of minutes, snuggled against his brother's tiny frame.

 _He's still super protective of me...but he can't still be playing the role of protective serial killer, because he doesn't even know what one is! His memories were wiped! He's not pretending to be the big brother or Gaster, he called Mum Mummy too, so he's not pretending to be my mom..._

 _I give up._

 _I can't think of anything right now._

 _Not when I'm...so sleepy..._

Sans yawned loudly, he did get a couple hours of sleep back at Asgore's, maybe he wouldn't need seventeen hours of sleep? He slept the whole morning after all...kinda.

 **"..."**

 **"..."**

 **"...hey pappy?"**

 **"Hm? What you want?"**

 **"will you tell me what you are someday? when you're ready?"**

He felt Papyrus begin petting him again. **"I don't know what you talkin bout'...now go sweep big buther!"**

 **"heh..okay little bro. i'll wait until you're ready."** Sans closed his eyes, somehow feeling just as safe as when Papyrus was bigger than him. His petting was gentle and loving. He'd never had a mother before Mummy, but he imagined that if he had, she'd of made him feel just like this; warm, happy, and loved for no reason.

 _I'm counting on you to protect me Pappy._

 _Keep me safe, okay?_

 _Just until I can protect you back..._


	18. Chapter Eighteen: A Dark Soul

**Chapter Eighteen:**

 **A Dark Soul**

* * *

 _KNOCK! KNOCK!_

 **"*GAROOROOROOROOROOROO!*"**

Flowey awoke to the sound of his puppy slave barking loudly at someone at the door.

 **"HEY! IS ANYONE IN THERE?"**

 **"GRRR! PISS OFF! IT'S,"** Flowey checked the alarm clock next to him. **"FOUR IN THE AFTERNOON!"**

 _CRACAK! CAK!_

 _GRUM!_

Undyne burst through the doorway stumbling as the door cracked and gave way, falling to the floor. **"Wow, these doors are tough! I guess they gotta be to keep the psychos inside huh?"**

 **"You've ten seconds to give me a reason not to break you like you did my door."**

 **"Oh hey! You're that flower everyone hates!"** exclaimed Undyne pointing at Flowey, happy to see someone familiar.

 **"Your time's just been cut in half,"** said Flowey narrowing his eyes.

He was not a morning person.

 **"I'm looking for Papyrus and Sans, have you seen them?"**

 **"Four."**

 **"Four what?"**

 **"Three."**

 **"How did you get in here by yourself? Did you squeeze under the door or something?"**

 **"Tw-what?"** Flowey turned his head to see that he was, in fact, alone.

 **"Where'd my slave go?!"**

 **"What?"**

 **"My slave! He's gone!"**

Undyne looked at Flowey feeling more than a little uncomfortable. **"Umm...oh, I think they usually leave in the morning don't..they?"**

 **"..."**

 **"*GAROOROOROOROOROOROO!*"** The puppy continued to bark at Undyne, angry that an intruder had invaded "their" territory. It managed to catch Undyne's attention and she curiously opened the door.

It immediately set upon her snarling.

 **"AAAHHHHH! GET OFF MEEE!"**

 **"*GRAAARRROOROOROO!*"**

 _Huh, I guess it likes bones and flesh...does Fish Breath have flesh or is she just scales?_

 **"UGGGH!"** Undyne cried out in pain as she yanked her arm out of the pup's mouth, she immediately punched it in the face afterwards, her arm bleeding profusely. Flowey frowned seeing an abnormally large chunk of flesh was missing from her arm. He didn't remember the pup being able to clamp down completely on a hand or bone...they always crushed it in their jaws, unable to get their mouth completely around it.

 _How did it make THAT big a wound?_

 _Is...was that dog always that big?_

The pup Undyne had punched into the wall was back on its feet as if she had merely smacked it with a rolled up newspaper. It picked up the flesh it had ripped off and promptly swallowed it, licking it's skinned nose and the floor of blood before turning on her again.

 **"*GAAARRROOROOROOROOROO!*"**

 ** _"COME GET SOME!"_** yelled Undyne summoning a spear.

 **"*GRRRAAAAAROOROOROOROOROO!*"**

 _Barks different too._

 ** _"YAAAHHHHH!"_** Undyne and the puppy charged one another both shouting battle cries.

 **"*YIP!*"** The dog was pulled out of the way of Undyne's spear before it could be skewered. Flowey held it above the ground as it whimpered and yipped in his thorny grasp.

 **"HEY!"**

 **"This is my dog, Mer-skank! Hit the road!"**

 **"I'm not leaving until I know where Papyrus and Sans are!"**

 **"They're obviously not here and if I knew where they were** ** _I'd be with them you idiot!"_**

 _Oh right, that makes sense._

 _My mind is so foggy..._

The guard captain didn't remember much of what had happened before she left Asgore's to look for the queen's baby bones. She had gone with Toriel and she had made... friends..with a tree.

 _Oh right, Tree-Like! I remember Tree-Like._

 _..._

 _Wasn't I also trying to eat a door at some point?_

 _..._

 _I can't remember._

 **"So uh, y-you're looking for them too?"**

 **"Uhh yeah? I'm Pappy's bestest friend! Did he not tell you?"**

Undyne looked down, holding her arm.

Flowey's face morphed into a cruel grin. **"Oh that's right.** ** _Pappy doesn't tell you anything, does he?_** **Probably because you can't be trusted-"**

 **"Whatever weed! Papyrus didn't tell me anything before because I'm the captain of the guard!"**

 **"Oh, but he tried didn't he? He tried to share his deepest darkest secret with you** ** _and you took him to trial._** **Tsk, tsk..."**

 **"He-he already forgave me for that!** ** _Shut up before I ground you into mulch!"_**

Flowey put his leaves up to his cheeks looking shocked. **"You'd attack Pappy's closest and bestest friend?! You really ARE horrible!"**

 **"I AM NOT!"**

 **"What makes you think Pappy would ever want to see YOU? You destroy everything you touch..look at my door! Look at the wall! See that crack? That's from when you punched my PUPPY."**

 **"*Whine!*"**

 **"I know snookums...she almost stabbed you huh? Just cause' you were hungry-"**

 **"Yo-you..you..!"**

 **"Hey I got an idea! How's about you and me go look for Pappy together? We'll be team Scale Root! Doesn't that sound like a wonderful idea? Me and you, hanging out and swapping stories about MY friend..."**

 _Fuck this flower._

Undyne turned to leave.

 **"Wait up buddy! I don't have legs ya' know..."**

She wanted to kill him.

She wanted to tear him to little smiling shreds, but if he was really Papyrus's friend...

 _He'd never forgive me._

Did he even really forgive her for the trial? He said he did, but he was the Lying Font so he could have been just saying that. Undyne wasn't smart, but she wasn't dumb either. It took her awhile to figure it out but she now knew Papyrus's ultimate goal had been to get into the guard so his murders would be legalized.

 _He doesn't have to be friends with me to get into the guard._

But did Papyrus know that?

Did he BELIEVE that?

 _I let him down so many times..._

 **"Come on Clifford! To adventure!"** exclaimed Flowey pointing a leaf forward.

 **"*Whimper!*"**

 **"Clifford? That's a stupid name."**

 **"It won't be if I'm not seeing things..."**

Undyne decided not to ask what he meant. She was curious about the skinned dog, but the less she talked to Flowey the less he'd piss her off. If the puppy weren't such a gross abomination, she'd almost feel sorry for it.

 _What the hell happened to it? Who'd do that to a puppy?_

 _Was it born that way? Is this a species of dog only found on the surface?_

The only thing she knew was that the mutt was way too strong and durable for a puppy and it wasn't interested in Flowey, most likely because he lacked skin and bones.

 _Does it like bones like the dogs in Snowdin, or just meat?_

 **"Hey, Fish Breath, stop staring at Clifford; you're making him self-conscious."**

Undyne grit her teeth and ignored him, continuing down the hallway and knocking on all the doors. The brothers had to be in ONE of those rooms...

 **"Are we gonna do this with EVERY door on EVERY floor? Why don't we just set the place on fire and smoke em' out?"**

 _KNOCK! KNOCK!_

No answer.

 **"*Sigh*"**

 **"This is going to take forever!"**

He was right and Undyne was getting impatient as well. They had no idea how many rooms were in the asylum and it hadn't been easy to get to the place this time around either.

 _If Bloodthirsty hadn't taken off to help Sans and Papyrus he wouldn't have gotten caught by the CF and I wouldn't even have to be here._

When Bloodthirsty ran off that morning Undyne and Toriel immediately went after him, fearing for his life. The whole forest although docile last night, had become a deadly nesting ground for all kinds of Fonts.

Feral Fonts.

Her radar had come in handy, but every once in awhile she and Toriel would see two feral skeletons attacking one another. She had been tempted more than once to sit back and watch the fights, but seeing their immense strength reminded her that Bloodthirsty probably wouldn't do well if he got into a scrap with one of them.

She scanned many of them out of curiosity, but the more she scanned the more worried she became.

 _Why are there so many Horror Fonts around? Alphys said there were two types!_

She had to cup her hand over Toriel's mouth when a Font called Blood Crow called forth a bunch of birds to tear apart a skeleton that came too close to what looked like a bloody nest made from the same clothes the CF wore...though now they looked more like rags. She didn't want to know what happened to the humans who were once wearing them, but she doubted they were running around naked.

 _How many CF members have died so far?_

She didn't know, but she did know not all of them were dead. She and the queen had spotted Bloodthirsty fighting off a few members of the CF, throwing punches only to end up hit with some sort of gas. He fell to the ground unconscious and Toriel immediately ran to his aid. She explained to the CF that he was just a kid and didn't know any better, but apparently it was the law to have Fonts like him taken to the Capture Facility for rehabilitation. She had watched the queen in shock as she asked to go with them and was about to say a few words of her own, when Toriel turned to her and pointed in the direction of the asylum.

Undyne understood.

Toriel wanted her to find Sans and Papyrus so they could rescue them if the CF wasn't to be trusted. If Alphys was telling the truth, Papyrus had extensive training in combat and stealth. He could easily get those two out of the CF no problem. Bloodthirsty was fast and strong, but he was still just a kid.

A hardheaded kid who'd rush into any fight without thinking of the consequences.

He reminded her of herself when she was younger actually. Always picking fights and yelling at people, usually authority figures and monsters who were bigger than her. One day she even attacked Asgore and he put her on her ass faster than she could think. Afterwards he offered to train her and when she was older she became head of the Royal Guard.

 _I wasn't always hero material though..._

Undyne put a hand to her missing eye, remembering the day when her attitude and life had changed forever.

* * *

 **"GIMME THE DOLL PUNK!"**

 **"NO! DIS'** ** _MY_** **DOLL!"**

A tiny Undyne and rabbit monster were both fighting over a doll in a sparkly dress. Each of them had hold of one end of the toy and refused to let go, pulling back and forth while shouting at one another.

 **"YOU'RE A BOY! BOY'S CAN'T PLAY WITH DOLLS, IT'S ILLEGAL!"**

 **"NO IT'S NOT! THAT'S LIKE, TOTALLY BULLCRAP!"**

 **"YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO SAY BAD WORDS EITHER! GIMME THE DOLL OR I'LL POUND YOU!"**

 **"THAT'S NOT A BAD WORD AND YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO HIT PEOPLE AND STUFF!"**

 **"What is going on here?!"** A sea monster that looked a lot like Undyne in a purple business skirt approached the children with her hands on her hips.

 **"She's trying to steal my toy teacher!"**

 **"He's a boy mom! He's not suppose to play with dolls!"**

 **"He had it first Undyne! You don't even play with dolls, so just leave him alone!"**

 **"Yeah!"**

 **"Whatever! You're stupid!"** said Undyne angrily, glaring at the floor.

 **"Excuse me young lady?! That is not how you speak to your mother! Do you realize that if I didn't run this daycare you'd be home by yourself all the time? No other daycare will take you because you're so mean!"**

 **"I'm not mean! I'm tough like Dad!"**

 **"Your father's was scum and he's** ** _dead!_** **He's dead because he signed up to be in a war even though he was married and had children! Do you want to be a selfish deadbeat like him?!"**

 **"Don't talk about him that way! He was a hero!"**

 **"He was a selfish violent punk like you! He never listened to anybody and he always did what HE wanted! He left us alone so he could get famous in a war he didn't even care about!"**

Undyne ran off, angry tears stinging her eyes. She found a room in the daycare where the nerd babies read their nerd books and hid in one of the empty shelves, her head between her knees.

No one would ever find her in there.

 **"*Sniff*"**

She wasn't gonna let her mom see her cry.

She wasn't gonna cry at all.

Big girls didn't cry.

 **"AHHRRAAH!"**

 _CRASH!_

Undyne threw a children's book laying beside her and it smashed through one of the windows.

She didn't feel any better.

She had Dad's strength and Mom's Determination to work hard, but things never seemed to go her way. Everyone loved her daddy because he was strong and brave, so why didn't anyone love her? She beat up so many people...people that were ten times her size! She beat them up and NEVER turned down a fight or challenge, so..why...?

 _It's probably because I'm a girl or some stupid crap like that._

 _I'll show them._

 _I'll show them not to mess with me no matter WHAT I am!_

Undyne worked extra hard to stay away from things she considered girlie. She played with bugs, lifted weights, and did anything else that would make her seem more like a boy than a girl. She thought if she were more like her dad people would like her and want to be her friend...but they never seemed to.

 _Why?_

 _Am I ugly or something?_

She looked up at the broken window and sighed.

 _I wish there was some way I could be a boy...I wish there was some kind of magic that gave me big muscles and made me super tall and cool..._

Her mom worked at the Lab in Hotland, the place sucked but that's where the magic science stuff happened. She had asked her mom to make something that would turn her into a boy, but she said no and called her ridiculous.

 _My mom sucks._

 _Why should I have to listen to a weakling like her anyway? I'm stronger than her! I can do whatever I want!_

Undyne ran and leapt up towards the broken window, she caught the ledge and pulled herself up with ease before jumping down outside to freedom.

 _The world is mine! I can do whatever I want as long as I'm the strongest in my family! She'll never tell me what to do ever again!_

She took off running towards Hotland intending to enter the Lab and find something or someone to help her.

 _If anyone refuses to help me, I'll break their stupid FACE!_

 **"NOOOO! LEAVE ME ALONE!"**

 **"IMMA GET YOOOOU!"**

Undyne stopped in her tracks.

 _That sounded like a cry for help!_

 _..._

 _Why should I help them though? They're probably some weakling fighting someone who isn't even worth my time._

 **"NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!"**

The small girl gasped and listened closely, unsure if what she heard was real.

 _Was that a witch?!_

 **"SOMEONE HELP MEE!"**

 **"NYEH HEH HA HA HA HA!"**

 _It's a witch! A real witch!_

Undyne's eyes grew wide with excitement. She knew all about witches and werewolves and vampires...all the paranormal stuff. Those things were suppose to scare little wimpy children, but she was no wimp. She looked up paranormal stuff all the time online to toughen herself up in case anyone told a scary story.

She never thought she'd actually come ACROSS one though...

 _Does the witch have forbidden magic?!_

 _Can she turn me into a boy?!_

Undyne raced towards the screams for help and the witchy laughter. She wasn't afraid of no witch. She just had to dodge the spells thrown at her and that was only if they didn't get along. She grew more and more excited as the laughter became louder.

 _Can she teach me black magic?!_

 _Can she teach me how to turn people into frogs?!_

Finally she saw the cause of all the screaming and laughing. A baby creature Undyne had never seen before was using bones to trip another weird creature. They laughed shrill and scary as they tried to get away, only to be blocked off by bones.

 _Is that what baby witches look like...?_

She didn't know.

She had only seen pictures of adult witches...though the baby looked nothing like any witch she'd seen on the web. They wore orange feety pajamas and their eyes glowed orange too. They were all white like a...

 _That's a skeleton._

 **"HEY YOU! HELP ME PLEASE, THIS BABY'S CRAZY!"**

The weird creature extended their arms towards her. They were dressed like a chef and looked super chubby.

 _Gross._

 **"FEAR NOT CITIZEN! FOR I, THE UNSTOPPABLE UNDYNE, WILL LEND YOU MY AID!"** Undyne posed heroically like in the cartoons she had seen on tv.

 **"Nyeh?"** The baby looked at her quizzically.

 **"HALT VILLAIN! IF YOU WANNA GET TO THIS POOR INNOCENT CREATURE, YOU'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME FIRST!"**

The baby skeleton laughed madly, almost falling over. **"You bedder back off HERO! You's no match for da' baby! Wearn your place fore you gets hurt!"**

 **"NEVER! THE UNSTOPPABLE UNDYNE NEVER GIVES UP! FIGHT OR FLEE LIKE THE COWARD YOU ARE!"**

 **"Baby don't run from NOBODY! Come get some!"** The baby bones summoned a bone and tossed it towards Undyne who immediately dodged it.

 _Wow!_

 _That baby can already use magic!_

 **"FOOL! DO YOU REALLY THINK WEAK ATTACKS LIKE THAT WILL DO ANYTHING?! TAKE THIS!"** Undyne summoned a spear and threw it at the baby, she gasped as nine hands appeared around the skeleton one of which grabbed her spear and snapped it in half.

 **"H-how...?"**

 **"NYEH HEH HEH HEH!"**

 **"GRRR!"**

 _VOOSH!_

 _VOOSH!_

She threw two more spears and each was caught by one of the nine hands.

 _What do I do?_

 _I can't summon ten spears at once!_

 **"What's the madder** ** _hero_** **? Do you needs a nap? Nyeh heh heh..."**

 **"DON'T YOU LAUGH AT ME!"**

 _VOOSH!_

 _VOOSH!_

 _VOOSH!_

 _VOOSH!_

 **"Hah...huh.."** Undyne breathed heavily, exhausted. She was too young to be using so much magic.

The baby bones caught the spears once more, but this time he flung them at her.

 **"*GASP!*"** The young girl barely dodged the spears hurled at her, one of which tore through her shirt.

 **"UNDYNE!"**

The weird creature rushed to her side as she knelt down holding her stomach as if she had been wounded.

Side stitches were the _worst..._

She should have warmed up before fighting, but she didn't. She rushed in like a moron and now she was gonna die like one. A tiny baby skeleton was going to skewer her and dust her, then he was gonna dust the other creature.

 **"Hold on, let me help you, I have healing items!"**

 _Help me...?_

Undyne slapped the creature's hand away. **_"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! I DON'T NEED ANYONE'S HELP! I'M STRONG! I'M STRONG! I'M STRONG! I'M STRONG! I'LL NEVER GIVE UP AND I WON'T LOSE TO YOU!"_**

 _I can't lose..._

 _I CAN'T LOSE!_

 **"GRRRRAAAHHHH!"**

 _VOOSH!_

 _VOOSH!_

 _VOOSH!_

Three more spears were thrown, but they missed the baby completely. Her anger was blinding her...or was it her tears?

 **"You's loud and boring. Bye-bye!"** The baby skeleton waved goodbye and tossed the spears at her at a blinding speed.

 **"LOOK OUT!"**

 **"UGH!"**

 _THUMP!_

The weird creature pushed Undyne to the ground and swiped at the spears with a frying pan, saving her life by an inch.

Unfortunately, one spear snapped in half when struck, sending it flying into one of Undyne's eyes.

 ** _"AAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEAAAAHHHH!"_** She clutched at her bleeding eye with both hands and screeched as hot searing pain flowed through her face. Blood flowed between her fingers and pooled on the red rock of Hotland, mixing with the red choking dust she hated so much.

 _It hurts!_

 _IT HURRRRTS!_

 **"Dat's what you gets for being mean to cute babies such as myselves!"**

 **"Oh god! Hold on Undyne!"** The weird creature took out a hero sandwich and put it in her gapping mouth. **"Chew! Chew before it attacks again!"**

She did as she was told, chewing and swallowing the HP restoring food as fast as she could.

 **"I's not attack no more. You's boring and I's a sweepy baby..."**

 **"GAAHH!"**

 _VOOSH!_

Undyne threw one last spear with all the force and energy she had left.

 **"What are you doing?! Stop already, they're leaving!"** said the weird creature grabbing her by the arms.

 **"LET GO OF ME! I'M GONNA KILL THAT STINKIN' LITTLE PUNK!** ** _I'M GONNA KILL EM'!"_**

 **"No, stop! You're gonna get ki-"**

 _SQURECH!_

 **"*GASP!*"**

Undyne put her hands to her mouth as the weird creature suddenly went wide-eyed and fell backwards...sending the spear in them right through their body.

 ** _"AAAAHHHHHHHH!"_**

The end of the spear pinned them up and their arms dangled at their sides lifelessly as blood flowed from their mouth and down the weapons she herself had created and thrown. Their eyes, once full of life now stared at the rocky ceiling above them fixed in a terrified expression.

 _ **"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

A green soul, the essence of kindness, arose from the corpse and the baby crawled forward to collect it. Undyne scrambled backwards away from him still shrieking in horror, her hands covering her ear fins and tears streaming down her face.

 **"Nyeh heh heh! Baby wins! I's weally gonna go now. Bye-bye loud lady!"** The baby skeleton in orange feety pajamas waved goodbye again and crawled away, disappearing into the Lab.

Undyne barely heard him over her terrified screams.

* * *

 _I wonder if Papyrus actually DOES remember that day?_

She had found out much later that the baby bones had been Papyrus, but seeing as he was only a baby at the time she held nothing against him.

Not that she would have done so anyway.

It was because of Papyrus that her life completely changed as well as her attitude. Instead of fighting to get stronger in order to win friends, she fought to protect people like that weird creature who she later figured out was a human. Because of Papyrus she became a better person, someone who wanted to help people, not to make her dad proud, but to be proud of _herself_. Because of Papyrus, she could now call herself a true hero instead of a bully who only wanted to show off how strong she was. She was happy with who she became and it no longer mattered that she was a woman.

 _If a baby can kick ass, so can a girl. No matter what anyone says. If they underestimate me, that's THEIR problem._

Every time she looked in the mirror she remembered that day with a warm fondness that touched her heart. She was filled with confidence and Determination each time she saw her reflection and remembered.

 _And it's all because of him._

She wanted to protect Papyrus and help him as he had helped her. She gave him her friendship and did everything she could to make sure he kept his smile.

 _But all he wanted was my honesty._

 _He wanted someone he could trust with his darkest secrets and I couldn't be that someone. He put his faith in me and I let him down. I even put him in a life-threatening position._

 _I've never actually done anything he asked me to. He asked me to do one little thing and instead I got myself killed. He tried to protect me just like that human and I ignored him. My emotions got the better of me and I ignored them both._

 _Flowey was right about me. Every time I get emotional something gets destroyed. Furniture, people's property, people's lives..._

 **"Hey! Are you pulling a Sans? You look like you're pulling a Sans."**

 **"Uh, what? What did you say?"**

 **"Whatever's going through that pea sized brain of yours IGNORE IT. Crying rivers isn't going to solve ANYTHING. If you're feeling sad do something about it, don't just wallow in self-pity, it's annoying."**

 _He's right._

 **"You're right. So what if I disappointed Papyrus and destroyed every ounce of trust he had in me? Trust can be rebuilt! I can do better, I can make it up to him! WE'LL BE REAL FRIENDS IN NO TIME! YEAH!"** Undyne threw her fist in the air, grinning widely.

 **"Yeah, woooo..."** cheered Flowey looking annoyed and waving a leaf around in a circular motion.

 **"AWW COME ON! IS THAT ALL YOU GOT WEED?! GET EXCITED!"**

 **"Yaaay..."**

 **"WHAT WAS THAT?! I COULD BARELY HEAR YOU! CHEER LOUDER! PUT YOUR HEART AND SOUL INTO IT! I WANNA BE ABLE TO HEAR YOU FROM MT. EBOTT!"**

 **"YAAAAY! UNDYNE'S GONNA TRY AND TAKE PAPPY AWAY FROM MEEE!"** Flowey waved his leaves in the air sarcastically.

 **"LOUDER FLOWEY!"**

 ** _"YAAAAAAYYY! UNDYNE'S GONNA TRY AND RUIN MY LIIIFE!"_**

 ** _"HELL YEAH I AM! GO TEAM SCALE THORN! WOO HOO!"_**

 _CATHINK!_

The sound of a door being opened startled both she and Flowey, looking down the hallway a door was seen slightly ajar. Even though the building was brightly lit, the two still felt shivers run through them.

 **"*GAAROOROOROOROOROO!*"** Clifford upon seeing the door snarled and barked ferociously, wiggling in Flowey's grasp despite the vine's thorns cutting into his side.

 **"He only acts that way when he senses someone he wants to tear apart,"** said Flowey glaring at the door. **"WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! THE DOG GAVE YOU AWAY."**

There was no response and the door remained immobile.

 **"WE KNOW THE DOORS AUTOMATICALLY LOCK WHEN SHUT, WE JUST CAME OUT OF ONE. WE FRIGGEN'** ** _KNOW_** **YOU'RE IN THERE!"**

Still there was no reaction. No one closed the door or stepped outside, it remained in the same position.

 **"Oh my god, I hate this crap."**

 **"Does this happen often here?"**

 **"No, Pappy does this sometimes. He likes to try and scare me in the Ruins LIKE AN ASSHOLE!"**

 **"*GAARROOROOROOROO!*"**

Undyne was actually starting to get a little angry herself. It felt like the Font inside thought they were stupid...like they thought they would just IGNORE the fact that there was a threat in the room and just waltz right in with a dumb grin on their faces. It was so obvious that they were in the freaking room! There was no wind that could open the door from the inside of the hallway, the doors locked automatically, and they freaking TOLD them they knew that!

 **"Go up to the door, but don't go inside. This guy needs to learn his place,"** said Flowey using a vine to climb up on Undyne's shoulder. He wrapped it around her arm, refusing to break eye-contact with the door.

Undyne was too angry to care about the thorns biting into her underarm. She stormed up to the semi-opened door and stopped beside it.

If they thought she was going to walk in front of it like an idiot, they were wrong.

 _SLAM!_

The door slammed itself closed.

 **"You think you're scary? Oh noooo, a door shut on its own! How will we ever get to sleep tonight?"** said Flowey mockingly.

 **"Let's let Clifford mess em' up. He's hungry anyway."**

Undyne opened the door, rolling her eyes as she noticed it was somehow unlocked and Flowey released the puppy. Clifford immediately charged into the room barking madly.

 **"GET EM' CLIFFORD!"**

 **"TEAR THAT PUNK A NEW ONE!"** cheered Undyne with a hand to her mouth.

 **"*GAROOROOROOROOROOROO!*"**

 **"Heh heh hee hee hee..."** a devious feminine giggle was heard from inside the room, light and sinister.

 **"*YIP!* *WHINE!* *WHINE!* *WHINE!*"** Undyne and Flowey both jumped upon hearing Clifford yip in terror. They heard him begin to whine loudly and the sound of his claws on the wooden floor as if he were quickly scurrying towards the door.

 _SLAM!_

It slammed shut, trapping the poor dog inside.

 **"*WHINE!* *WHINE!* *WHINE!* *WHINE!*"** The pup continued to whine pitifully as his claws scratched frantically on the wooden door, desperate to get out of the room.

 **"OPEN THE DOOR!"**

 **"I CAN'T IT'S FRIGGEN' LOCKED AGAIN!"**

 ** _"Heh heh hee hee hee..."_**

 **"*WHINE!* *WHINE!*"**

 **"HOLD ON CLIFFORD!"** yelled Undyne banging against the door. Flowey used his vines to whip at the wood, causing splinters to fly everywhere.

 ** _"Heh heh HA HA HA HA HA!"_** The demonic laughter, shrill and cruel, became louder and chilled the two to the bone.

 **"ALMOST THERE CLIFFORD! HANG ON!"**

 ** _"BITE HER SNOOKUMS! BITE THE CRAP OUTTA HER!"_**

Another whine, this one more piercing then the others was heard followed by pained whimpers.

 _CRASH!_

 ** _"*GRARF!* *GRARF!*"_**

 **"What...the hell is that?"** asked Flowey softly, unsure of what he was seeing. His mouth fell open and his eyes grew wide as he looked upon the Font currently holding Clifford by the scruff of his neck, sharp claws hovering over his belly.

 _That's...not a skeleton._

 _That CAN'T be a skeleton!_

She looked like a nightmare.

Her skin was blue and looked like it was made of resin, making him uncomfortable whenever he gazed at it for too long. The resin skin ended somewhere near the lower arms and merged with what looked to be some kind of unnatural dark blue and black bone growths that crawled up her arms like stalagmites making it look like she was wearing gauntlets when he knew she was not; the growths on her fingertips were sharp and curved downwards, making gruesome looking claws.

 _Oh god, I'm gonna lose my pellets..._

Flowey put a leaf to his mouth. **"Urp!"** Everywhere Flowey LOOKED there was something wrong with her.

The creature's clothes weren't really clothes. Her "bra" was a collection of small skeletal hands that looked like they may have belonged to a bunch of baby bones at one time, though they seemed to shoot out of her side. They clutched at her breasts, barely covering them, locking fingers. Her short shorts were the same, wrapping around her legs and clasping together, though where they began he couldn't tell.

Her short hair was dark blue, but the strands seemed oily and not oily at the same time, making his head spin whenever the strands moved. Her lips were the lips of a human that had frozen to death, blue and lifeless, he felt like he would freeze if he touched them.

 **"Good god..."** whispered Undyne staring into her eyes. Flowey did the same, but he immediately regretted it. Her eyes were by far the worst, scariest pair he had ever seen. They looked like they were made of glass, but what was so unsettling was that each one had some kind of mist swirling about in them, he could have sworn he saw hands banging on the glass as if her eyes were windows to a house of purgatory.

 **"Welcome to my home,"** said the nightmare smiling.

Daemonsque: The Demonic Font

Attribute: Horror

Type: ?

Considered one of the most cruel and terrifying Fonts in history, Daemonsque appears in locations wherever an enormous amount of suffering is found. They seem to feed off the misery of others, often causing it themselves regardless of whether or not they are full.

They are demonic in both appearance and nature causing illness and death in weaker victims on sight. Symptoms include cardiac arrest, nausea, bleeding from the eyes, labored breathing, and even miscarriages. Strangely enough, though children are by law required to study and stare at pictures and footage of Deamonsque in school and the Font's appearance is always the same, the negative symptoms remain despite years of desensitization. This has led to some believing that the Font is a Virus type, but there is evidence that suggests they may be other types as well.

Hearing the words or laughter of Deamonsque can also produce terrible symptoms such as migraines, bleeding from the ears, insanity, comas, and homicidal/suicidal thoughts and tendencies; which are some common reactions to Verbal Fonts. Their ability to appear in different places instantly and posses objects implies that they could also be a Ghost or Dimensional type, as of right now a type has yet to be issued to Deamonsque.

Many believe due to their nature and unchanging demonic appearance that this Font is in reality not a skeleton at all, but an actual demonic entity though they carry ectoplasm and can be picked up on the FontSearch. There are many illegal cults dedicated to Deamonsque that purposely practice vile acts in order to lure them to the area and there is rumor that this Font will do favors in exchange for souls, however cults that successfully lure the Font are usually found dead, the rest suffering from psychological trauma.

The way Deamonsque attacks is varied, though there are more reports of psychological damage than physical. Physical damage from the Font itself is indicated by large lacerations on the victim, insinuating that they prefer to use their claws as a means to tear apart if not torture their unfortunate target.

It is recommended that this Font NOT be threatened, approached, or conversed with under ANY circumstances. If you or a friend believes they have seen this Font, get to a safe location IMMEDIATELY. Because of the behaviors and dangers this Font posses, the Capture Facility is currently unable to provide their assistance in capturing and rehabilitating this Font as of yet.

Extreme caution is advised.

 _WHAP!_

Flowey whipped the hand of the Font, causing it to drop Clifford who immediately scurried out of the room.

 **"You've a lot of nerve,"** said Deamonsque calmly, looking at Flowey with a blank expression.

 ** _"YOU DON'T SCARE ME! GO BACK TO WHATEVER H.P. LOVECRAFT BULLSHIT BOOK YOU CRAWLED OUT OF!"_**

 _WHAP!_

Undyne flinched as Flowey lashed out at the Font once more.

 _Holy hell, this flower's badass!_

 **"And what pray tell, will you do if I decline?"**

 **"Use your imagination,"** growled Flowey.

 **"I'm imagining in my mind, you, torn into little arrogant pieces-"**

 **"Good, cause' that's the only place it's ever gonna happen! Get outta here before I somehow make you uglier than you already are!"**

 _She's scary, but she's nothing compared to Pappy and Pappy says every Font has a weakness._

 _Every Font CAN be killed, that's how the world stayed in one piece for so long. Whenever a Font became a problem another would show up and kill them._

 _This "demon" can be killed just like any other stupid skeleton. She doesn't have the power or the skill to beat me anyway! She can glare at me all she wants, but I know she probably only attacks people she's made sick like another lazy good-for-nothing I know..._

 _Also if worse comes to worse I can throw Fish Stick at her! Hee hee hee!_

 **"We don't have time for scrubs dude. Besides, WE'RE the ones who should get going, those two obviously aren't here-"**

 **"Oh heh hee hee, are you searching for someone?"**

 **"Do I have to say it in Latin? GET LOST!"**

Deamonsque put on a hurt expression, raising a hand up to her mouth. **"So rude! And here I was about to offer my assistance..."**

 **"Yeah right,"** said Undyne rolling her eyes. **"like we'd ever accept help from a-"**

 **"We're looking for a skeleton named Sans. He's incredibly short and twice as stupid-"**

 **"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"** shouted Undyne staring at Flowey in disbelief.

Deamonsque tapped her chin thoughtfully. **"Sans the skeleton..."**

 **"Yep! He should be somewhere in this very building. How lucky! Sadly, we don't know the place as well as you do..."**

 **"Perhaps I could find him for you? I CAN get around a lot faster-"**

 **"My thoughts exactly! Won't you find Smiley for me? Pretty please?"**

The Font nodded and left smiling as big as Flowey.

 _HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!_

 _YOU'RE GONNA GET A VISITOR TODAY SMILEY!_

Flowey beamed happily and did a little wiggling dance to celebrate his evil genius.

 ** _"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!"_** yelled Undyne grabbing Flowey by the stem.

 **"Relaax, Pappy's got this. He won't let anyone hurt his brother, remember?"**

 _Assuming he's even with him._

 _..._

 _I should probably rescue Pappy huh?_

 **"What?"**

 **"Didn't he tell you? Wooow he didn't tell you that either huh? The reason he killed all those people was to protect Sans from muggers and stuff at the Resort where he did his crappy comic routines."**

 **"Oh."**

Papyrus didn't tell her that.

 _He didn't tell me anything..._

 **"Awww, don't look so down Tuna Butt! I'm sure Pappy doesn't TOTALLY hate you, he came here to rescue you! Oh...wait..no he didn't. He came to rescue Frisk. My bad."**

 _FRISK is here?!_

 **"Golly, you look concerned! Don't worry, they're prooobably already dead, but I heard they were drugged beforehand-"**

Undyne rushed out of the room and headed for the stairs. If a Font kidnapped Frisk, she would just find one and MAKE them tell her where they were.

 **"Whoa, hey! Slow down! They're human, their body isn't going anywhere-"**

 **"Shut-"**

 **"Now where are you off to in such a hurry sweet teats?"**

Undyne stopped in her tracks.

 _Did...did someone just call me sweet teats...?_

Turning around, Undyne saw a Font in a flower-print mumu carrying a bag of groceries. **"Oh it's the puppy! Nice to see you again red rocket!"** Clifford backed away from the Font growling.

 _Eww..._

 **"OH GOD IT'S AUNT BERTHA! RUN! FUCKING RUN!"** shouted Flowey stretching himself out towards the stairs and waving his leaves in front of him wildly.

 **"Now now, let's turn down the volume cute root. There's a small skeleton sleeping on the top floor, poor thing looked exhausted!"**

 _A small skeleton?_

 _SLEEPING IN THE AFTERNOON?!_

Undyne gasped. **"That's Sans! It HAS to be!"**

 **"Oh, you know him! He actually JUST became a part of our little family! If you want, I can show you the way-"**

 **"We can find it."**

 _I don't like Aunt Bertha._

 **"NO NO, IT'S NOT WORTH IT!** ** _THEY'RE_** **NOT WORTH IT!"**

 **"Alright, I'll see you at home fit tits."**

Undyne ran up to the top floor as fast as she could.

 **"What're you running so fast for?"** grumbled Flowey. **"We're all going to the same place...we're GOING to see him again."**

Reaching the top, Undyne knocked on a very strange white oak door, that was unlike all the others. It looked like it had been taken from another house and she guessed that it probably was.

 **"You know we're heading into a room full of Fonts right? An entire family?"**

 **"We have to rescue the others."**

 **"I disagree."**

The door opened to reveal a woman in a strange pink dress that was lightly covered in flour.

 **"Oh my goodness! What happened to your arm sweetheart?"** The Font examined Undynes bloody arm sympathetically.

 **"A dog bit me Mum."**

 **"Mum?"** Flowey looked at Undyne confused.

 **"It's alright dear, Mummy will make it all better."**

Undyne walked into the house guided by Mummy and sat down on the couch.

 **"GIRLS, BOYS, COME MEET YOUR NEW SISTER!"**

A little girl and a baby in sundresses ran down the hallway, excited to meet their new sibling.

Flowey looked annoyed. **"So uh, what? I don't exist?"**

Mummy put a hands to her mouth upon seeing Flowey. **"*Gasp!* I'm so sorry darling! I didn't see you!"**

 **"Even though I said your name earlier?"**

 **"Girls, where are Frisk and your brothers?"**

 **"They sweeping...in my cwib,"** said Bad Seed bitterly.

 **"Frisk went to sleep in MY bed Mummy!"**

 **"Don't worry dear, I'm sure the rain will let up anytime now and we can all go to Arvo's to get some new beds! I bet Aunt Monster is getting you beds right now in fact!"**

 **"And a cwib?"**

 **"And a crib."**

Bad Seed smiled happily.

She was going to get a new shiny crib while the other bad baby bones would get her old smelly one. It was what he deserved for kicking sweet babies out of their cribs and stealing them.

 ** _"EEEEIIIIIIIAAAAHHH!"_**

Everyone jolted as an unholy shriek resounded throughout the house deafeningly.

It didn't sound like Papyrus.

Undyne quickly bolted towards the source of the scream and threw open the door to the kid's room, only to gag at the sight before her.

Deamonsque lay screeching on the ground writhing in pain as she tried repeatedly to remove a small bone that had been jabbed into her eye. Black blood that looked more like goo, fell from the destroyed organ, dripping from the bone onto the carpet making the area slowly start to decay as if it were being eaten alive by mold or some type of bacteria.

Papyrus glared down at her from the crib silently, eyes blazing orange with an icy hatred that made Undyne gasp. He made eye contact with her and she blacked out, the Font's screams still ringing in her ears as the darkness took her.


	19. Chapter Nineteen: The Lying Font

**Chapter Nineteen:**

 **The Lying Font**

 **(Non-Foncest Version)**

* * *

 **"Papyrus, what have you done?!"**

Papyrus didn't look at Mummy, he kept his eyes on the Font lying on the carpet. **"Get her out of here."**

 **"Wha-what?"**

 **"GET HER OUT OF HERE NOW!"** screamed Papyrus angrily banging on the crib bars.

 **"What did you do?!"**

 **"I STAB HER IN DA' FACE!"**

 **"But she's part of our family!"**

 _BLOOSH!_

Papyrus fired a gaster blaster at Deamonsque, vaporizing her before she could even turn to dust.

 **"Not no more...nyeh hee hee hee hee!"**

 **"PAPYRUS! THAT WAS** ** _NOT_** **FUNNY!"**

 **"Dat's a cwazy baby..."** said Bad Seed her eyes wide, she hid behind Mummy's dress, clinging to it with her fists.

Papyrus flashed her a grin, his eyes still blazing orange, then he looked at Frisk who had strangely climbed out of bed as soon as they had fallen asleep.

 _That's suspicious._

 _Oh, their eyes are red..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Uh oh..._

 **"Kick him out Mummy!"** said Spiral terrified. She didn't want to use Papyrus to get rid of Frisk anymore, she just wanted him gone.

The baby bones turned to Mummy and the children cowering behind her dress. **"If you threaten my big buther as she done did, you'll share the same fate! I BAST YOU BLACK!"**

 **"You can't blast Mummy black! She's OUR Mummy** ** _! Go back to hell where you came from!"_**

 **"Spiral! That's a naughty word!"**

 **"You weave my buther alone, or face my wath!"**

 **"I think Comic Sans can take care of himself young man!"** said Mummy angrily. She had checked the skeleton's font after Frisk told her his name...she wasn't happy with what she read. To her that small skeleton was not only a dead Font walking, but also a ticking time bomb ready to go off and destroy her family when the clock ran out.

Papyrus glowered at his Mum. **"You know full well he can't defend himself while asleep!"**

Mummy and the children looked shocked.

 **"Why he talk like dat...?"**

 **"Go into the living room honey, you all too. Mummy needs to talk to Papyrus alone for awhile."**

The children turned and left, except for Chara who stayed near the wall to listen.

 **"Your behavior is unacceptable Papyrus!"**

 **"My beavor?"** Papyrus looked perplexed.

 **"Yes, what you did was wrong and despicable!"**

 **"I protect my buther! Something YOU's sponsible for! How you gonna wecture the baby for your failure?!"**

 **"I'm talking about threatening your siblings Papyrus! You threatened to kill Frisk and your sisters!"** exclaimed Mummy incredulously.

 **"I gave dem' a warning! Threaten my buther and I blow you, it's not difficult thing to avoid or unnerstand...isn't that right Flowey?"** Papyrus turned his burning gaze to Flowey and smiled. The small flower shook in terror and bent down in a futile attempt to hide in Undyne's hair.

 _He's gonna kill me._

 _I know it._

 _That demonic freak ratted me out and now Papyrus is gonna kill me..._

 **"You can't pick favorites in a family Papyrus!"**

Papyrus giggled and closed his eyes thoroughly amused. **"I what? Did that weally just come out of your mouth? YOUR mouth? Incwedible,"** he said raising his arms and shaking his head.

 _He's acting weird..._

 **"I don't pick favorites, everyone just thinks I do! I love you all the same!"**

Chara walked out of the hallway.

 **"Weally? Then why you say big Buther could take care of hisself when you knows he can't for at WEAST seventeen hours? Why you say dat'? You lyin' to da' baby, I knows it!"**

 **"He's awake Papyrus."**

Papyrus looked down beside him to see Sans curled up in a ball, eyes wide open, staring at nothing.

 **"Sans?"**

 **"..."**

 **"SANS!"**

 _CLACK! CLACK! CLACK!_

Papyrus worriedly patted Sans lightly on his cheekbone with his tiny boney hands.

 **"..."**

Papyrus looked down at Flowey. **"What that Font's name?"**

 **"how should I-"**

 **"You's liar too. I saw dat' smile when you entered the woom! You know EXACTLY who dat' be."**

Flowey hung his head. **"...Deamonsque. Her name was Deamonsque."**

Papyrus took Sans' FontSearch out of the pocket of his hoodie. **"Did you send her after Snas?"**

 _Snas...?_

 **"She said she'd help find you..."**

Papyrus looked up at Flowey briefly before typing in the Font's name. **"I can tell you's telling the tooth, but you still should have known better din to twust something that looked like a demon straight out of an anime-"**

 **"I don't HAVE a FontSearch Papyrus and if I judged everyone based on their appearance we wouldn't be having this conversation!"**

Papyrus nodded, putting his hand up and signaling for him to stop. **"Alwight, *sigh* my pologies. You know how I gets when Sans is involved..."**

 _He's calling him Sans again._

 _Was that a fluke?_

 **"Yeah, you get freaking crazy and irrational as hell! Blaming your ol' pal Flowey..."**

Papyrus rolled his eyes.

 _Yeah, keep it up Flowey that's not suspicious at all..._

 **"Sans turned me into a flower Pappy! He turned me into a flower and then he just took off, leaving me all alone with a bunch of-"**

 **"bullshit."**

 **"Buther!"**

 _CLACK!_

Papyrus hugged his brother tightly to him as best he could. **"Yaaay, I missed yoooou! Nyeh heh heh heh! You gots any boo boos Snas?"**

Flowey looked at Papyrus, suspicious.

 _His baby talk keeps changing._

 **"i-i'm fine pap, i just...needed a minute."**

 **"Why? you kay'?"**

 **"yeah, i just..saw what looked like a female satan grinning at me and i guess i'm just one of those people that have trouble...shaking that off. *yawn*"**

 **"You still sweepy?"**

 **"Mm hm...i can't believe you attacked that demon, man..."** said Sans smiling and putting a hand over his face.

 **"I can't believe she attacked you,"** muttered Papyrus. **"stupid bitch."**

Flowey's face went blank and Sans started laughing hysterically as Papyrus found the entry on Deamonsque. **"Oh dear, did you hear that? You weren't suppose to hear that."**

 **"i freaking love you bro!"** Sans snuggled against Papyrus, watching him read the entry. Watching his little brother face and destroy a demon in order to protect him made him feel warm and fuzzy inside.

When that _thing_ suddenly appeared and began looming over him, Sans had tried to scream and found that he couldn't. He had been so scared he couldn't even move though his mind screamed at him to do so. He couldn't make a sound, he couldn't move an inch, and he couldn't _breathe._ He remembered wondering if he were going to die of fright before her claws came down and if dying of fright meant dying of asphyxiation. He remembered wondering if that was going to be his last thought. He remembered finally being able to move and burying his face in Papyrus's pajamas and closing his eyes tight instead of rousing his sleeping brother, he was still ashamed of himself for it.

Luckily Papyrus was either a light sleeper or wasn't really sleeping at all, because in an instant he had sat straight up and jabbed a small sharp bone into one of her terrifying eyes. Sans had watched her bleed and scream wide-eyed, feeling half terrified and half amazed. His brother was so cool. He was so so cool...

Sans smiled to himself, remembering the conversation Papyrus and Mummy had just had and the joy he felt when Papyrus defended him instead of siding with her.

He defied Mummy.

He defied Mummy for _him._

Papyrus took _his_ side, not hers. He yelled at Mummy, he _threatened_ Mummy, all for him.

All to keep him safe.

When Papyrus was done reading, his brow raised and he let out a low whistle. **"Did you WEAD that? Dat's a deadly cweature we just ahcountered! Wowie..."**

 **"i love you pappy...you're so cool and smart and-and BRAVE!** ** _you're so brave pap!"_** Sans hugged his baby brother tightly.

 _And a freaking liar._

 _Don't fall for this crap Smiley, you're smarter than that._

 **"Nyehee hee ha ha ha! You gush on da' baby!"**

 **"Shouldn't you be going back to sleep?"** Mummy was still standing in the doorway, her arms crossed.

 **"Uh oh, I compeately forgot you was dare Mum! I's sorry! Nyeh ha ha!"** Papyrus rubbed Sans' back. **"She's wight big Buther, you should get some sweep. I'll look after yous, worry not! DA' GREAT PAPYRUS WILL POTECT YOU WITH DA' VIGLANCE OF...UM..SOMETHIN' WEALLY VIGLANT! NONE SHALL GET PAST MY WATCHFUL EYE! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!"**

Sans jolted upon hearing his brother play the role of the Great Papyrus.

 _What the hell?!_

 _The Great Papyrus didn't exist until I made him that costume!_

 _HE'S NOT SUPPOSE TO REMEMBER THAT ROLE!_

 **"I WATCH OVER YOU GOOD WIKE A GOOD BUTHER SHOULD! NOT DAT' ANYTHING LESS SHOULD BE ASPECTED, I'S DA' COOLEST BAE EVAR!"**

Sans grinned nervously at Mummy's reaction and Papyrus's nostalgic yelling.

Something wasn't right.

But still...

 _Does it really matter who or what he is? I'll love him no matter what. I decided on that a long time ago. No matter what he says or does I'll never abandon him like I use to._

Even if Papyrus WAS creepy, Sans loved his brother...

He closed his eyes until he heard Mummy walk out of the room and then he opened them again. **"hey..pap?"**

 **"Yeah? What you want?"**

 **"do you love me more than mummy?"**

 **"Of course I does! Dat question stupid! I always love you best big Buther...why you cry for?"**

 **"*sniff* nothing...thanks bro. i love you too...so much.."**

 _He didn't even hesitate..._

 _He didn't even hesitate..._

Sans fell back into a peaceful sleep feeling happier than he had in years.

 _He didn't even hesitate..._

 **"What the hell's going on here?"** asked Flowey staring at the two.

 **"Ki-et peas."**

 **"What's with this 'Mummy' crap? You know that's not your mom right?"**

 _And why the hell are you a baby again?_

 _I thought we were done with that crap?!_

 **"What's you talkin' bout' Flowey? Course she is!"**

 **"No she's not bonehead."**

 **"...She not?"**

 **"No. She's probably a Virus Font or something, those affect other skeletons right?"**

Papyrus looked at Flowey.

He wasn't lying.

The skeleton looked down at Sans worriedly.

 **"I can watch over him for ya' Pappy!"** exclaimed Flowey cheerfully, touching his leaves together.

 **"You'd do dat' for da' baby?"**

 **"Of course I would! I am your bestest friend aren't I?"**

 **"Dat's too. When Snas wakes up and turns toon, maybe you can gets him to change you back..."**

Flowey squeezed his eyes tight, mentally face-palming. Sans turned him back into a flower so of COURSE he could change him back into a kid!

 _Oh my god I'm stupid._

 _I almost killed my only ticket out of this body._

 **"If you wants him to change you back dough, you gots to make sure it funny somehow. Cartoon won't just DO things for you, it gots to get a laugh-"**

 **"I'll think of something."**

 **"Good. I's..going...away now,"** said Papyrus climbing down from the crib. It was a lot higher than it looked.

Flowey smiled and pulled himself up on top of the crib bars after Papyrus had climbed down, his eyes filled with Determination and a leaf against his forehead as if in salute. **"You can count on me Pappy! Nothing will get past Flowey the flower!"**

 **"Dat's good, baby would hates to have to cush yo' head..."**

 **"He-he'll be fine! Don't you trust me Pappy?"**

 **"No. Bye-bye!"** said Papyrus smiling and waving. He disappeared from the doorway and headed down the hall, passing by Bad Seed in the process. She wrinkled her rotting nose at him and walked into the kid's room.

She wanted to see that flower again.

She poked her head from around the corner of the doorway shyly. **"Hellwoe?"**

 **"Howdy, brat! How's it going?"** asked Flowey smiling and doing a wiggling dance back and forth.

Bad Seed entered the room smiling and plopped down on the carpet, her diaper crinkling. **"I's not a brat, I's a baby! You monster?"**

 **"That's right and I'll eat you up if you get too close!"**

Bad Seed squealed and clapped her hands, overjoyed. She knew flowers didn't eat babies, but she didn't know this one was a monster. He wasn't fluffy, but he WAS pretty.

It was a dream come true. Finally, a real monster was talking to her. It was just like her parents had said, they were cute and friendly. She wished she could have gone to live with them like her mommy and daddy wanted, but oh well. Maybe the pretty flower knew where the other monsters were?

 **"You gots monster friends?"**

 **"Sure do! See that ugly aqua colored thing on the ground? SHE'S a monster too...and she also eats babies."**

Bad Seed looked at the fish lady and smiled, her eyes sparkling. **"Oooooh!"** She poked at the fish lady experimentally and giggled as she suddenly sat straight up, startling her.

 **"Where...what...?"**

 **"Hee hee ha ha!"**

Undyne turned around to see Bad Seed giggling happily behind her. **"Awww! It's a baby zombie!"**

 **"Rawr! Rawrra!"** roared Bad Seed playfully. She extended her arms and waddled around the room pretending to be a zombie.

 _She's so cute!_

 _She smells like shit, but she's soo cute!_

Undyne flashed her a big smile, showing her long sharp teeth.

 **"Oooooh!"** The baby bones reached out to touch the long pearly whites. It didn't matter if she ate babies, Bad Seed was too smelly for anyone to find HER tasty.

 **"What's your name lil' zombie cutie?"**

 **"I's not a WEAL zombie. I's a skelly baby!"**

 _I knew she was a Font! Zombies aren't real. Her skin just hasn't rotted off yet..._

Undyne scanned her and read her information.

 **"COOL! A POISON TYPE!"**

Bad Seed screeched in glee.

The fish lady liked her!

She hugged her and Undyne reluctantly hugged her back trying not to gag from the smell.

 **"Where's Mummy?"** asked Undyne looking at the doorway.

Flowey did the same, frowning.

 _Again with that "Mummy" garbage...I should have scanned Donna Stone myself when I had the chance..._

 **"Well, dat's certainly interwesting."** Flowey jumped as he suddenly heard Papyrus's voice, almost falling from the top of the crib. **"It appears you's wight about Mummy being a Virus Font Flowey, however she don't hurt nobody. I think having a mother will be goods for Snas...I just gots to keep him from killing da' baby. He need someone to love him."**

 **"Pa-Papyrus?!"**

 **"Hi,"** greeted Papyrus staring at the white wall beyond her.

Undyne looked him up and down. **"Wh-why are you a freaking baby?!"** she asked, having completely forgotten her time at Asgore's.

 **"A baby gotted me wit a virus, I beweave dat's what's causing Mummy's virus to be inaffective-"**

 **"You just said you wanted to live with her numbskull,"** said Flowey annoyed. **"You don't know this woman and she doesn't like you. Let's GO."**

 **"If she cross me, I end her just like any other pest, the Font acvists are awready trying to find a way to free Horror, and the housing here is fee as well as erything else. If you gots any weason for Snas and I to leave, I's listening, but I highly doubt one zists."**

 **"Why are you talking like that? Aren't babies supposed to say 'goo goo ga ga' and crap? Is whatever virus you were talking about wearing off or something? Are you getting smarter and more like the old Papyrus?"**

 **"Why you ask da' baby so many questions? It hurt my widdle head..."**

Flowey frowned at the baby bones not buying Undyne's explanation for a second. **"You know talking like a baby isn't gonna fool anyone when you act like an adult right? Also What if you can't keep Smiley from trying to kill you, her, or me? You just told me a few minutes ago that he won't just DO things for you unless it's funny. That includes sparing your life Trashbag."**

 **"i'd never hurt papyrus, not ever,"** said Sans, his eyes still closed.

 **"You might not have a choice Smiley, you've never gone full cartoon, remember? You didn't even get HALF your sleep and you almost killed us three or four-"**

 **"Enough."**

 **"Well it's true!"**

Sans sighed deeply.

 **"Why can't he just bring us back like he did before?"** asked Undyne.

 **"You mean doing the Pulse Sans thing? Oh yeah, I guess you could do that, but once Comic Sans is gone the potion's effects obviously slowly reverse. That's why he's back to BEING Comic Sans. At least I think that's what happened...did Sans make the potion with his font? I highly doubt it was made naturally-"**

Sans eyes shot open and he looked fearfully at Papyrus. He was staring at the ground avoiding his eyes.

 **"Whoa wait a minute! Are you saying me and Papyrus are gonna eventually die again?!"**

 **"..."**

 **"Yeah, sucks but whatever. It's not like you'll ever run out of bio-whatever. You'll both disappear eventually and the whole mess will start over again. Sans will make a Pulse Sans potion to change his font, he'll bring you both back, he'll change back, and you'll both die again. An endless annoying cycle."**

 _Except eventually Papyrus is gonna run out of old bones and Undyne will run out of hair on her brush. I can't use what they have now, because it'll just disappear with them._

 _Did he know about this the whole time?!_

 **"bro..."**

 **"Well I don't mind the cycle as long as I come back. I'm actually pretty relieved, I thought something was wrong with my brain! You know I ACTUALLY forgot my mission out there in the woods? That NEVER happens, not ever..."**

 **"Pappy's been forgetting obvious things too, haven't cha' Trashbag?"**

Papyrus didn't say anything, he just kept his head down.

 _He knows he's gonna die and eventually not come back. He kept this from me this whole time...?_

 **"how long have you known pap?"**

 **"It don't matter-"**

 **"Probably as soon as he heard you were just asleep. That was maybe two or three hours after you climbed down the mountain...I think. I don't know how long I was waiting at the camp, don't exactly have a watch on me...Pappy's real smart don'tcha think?"**

 **"you knew since the beginning? since yesterday? ohhh..."**

Flowey frowned.

 _Oh god, is Smiley gonna start crying again?_

 **"*sniff*"**

 _He is._

 _God damn it._

 **"What is he so weepy for? We can come back-"**

 **"Snas needs pieces,"** said Papyrus, the virus was wearing off faster and faster and he could feel his intelligence rising.

 **"What?! He needs pieces of us?!"**

 **"Yep, it suck monkey. He gots to have stwands of hair..old bones..he use them to bring us back, but then they dispear. Once he run out of things to use, dat's it. We's not gonna come back-"**

 **"so you're really gonna die? i'm seriously gonna lose you for the fifth fucking time?! why? *sob* why?"** Sans began sobbing into the crib mattress.

 _Why is this happening to me?_

 _I've just accepted who I am, i just gained the power to protect him, and I'm losing him...?_

 **"it's not fair..."**

 **"Sans..."**

 **"IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S-IT ISN'T FAIR!"** screamed Sans banging on the crib mattress with both fists. **"I WAS HAPPY! I WAS FINALLY HAPPY FOR ONCE! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?! WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME?! I-i-i...i was so happy...i was happy..."** Sans wailed loudly into the mattress, his crying muffled by the fabric.

 _Why does this keep happening to me?_

 _Am I not MEANT to be happy?_

 _I don't wanna do this anymore..._

 _I can't DO this anymore!_

 _I can't..._

 **"Buther-"**

 **"leave me alone. just-just leave me alone for awhile,"** said Sans softly.

 **"I can't weave you alone in dis state! How can I tuwust you won't hurt yourself?"**

 **"i won't, please just go away...please?"**

 **"No,"** said Papyrus shaking his head. **"I don't tuwust-"**

 ** _"I KNOW YOU DON'T TRUST ME!_** ** _I KNOW YOU DON'T FUCKING TRUST ME PAPYRUS! YOU'VE MADE IT PRETTY FUCKING CLEAR THAT YOU DON'T TRUST ME! GO AWAY!"_**

 **"NYEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHH!"** Papyrus started bawling, plopping down on the floor in front of the doorway.

Undyne pet Papyrus's skull.

 _What the hell Sans?!_

 **"Look, just leave him alone for awhile."**

 **"NYEEEAAAAAHHHHH!"**

 **"C'mon Pappy, quit creeping on your big brother and give him some space,"** said Flowey smiling.

 **"I'S NOT CWEEPING,"** screamed Papyrus. **"I just wants him wit me..I wants him to feel better..."** Papyrus hung his head sadly, feeling useless, helpless.

He could lie to other people and make them believe anything he wanted as long as it was a lie, but it wouldn't work on Sans.

If his font worked on skeletons, he could solve everything. He could MAKE Sans believe there was nothing wrong with him, MAKE him believe he didn't need or want Papyrus. He could keep Sans happy forever with a lie and never have to see him cry again, but his brother was a skeleton and his font didn't work on skeletons.

His mind traveled back to Bloody Cowboys and what he had said about the Capture Facility. He said they could change fonts, change people's _personalities._

 _Would that save Sans from madness, or would it kill the brother I love forever?_

Pulse Sans was so different...Papyrus didn't like him as much as Comic Sans. He wasn't the brother he grew up with and even though he could still see Comic Sans within him, he still seemed.. _wrong._

 _He was jealous and protective; he cared about the world and wanted to risk his life to keep it alive. He was quiet and he really didn't need me; it felt like he cared more about using his font than about me to be honest._

 _But..._

Pulse Sans didn't seem sad...not like Comic Sans. His self-esteem was high and he was so much happier...

 _I love taking care of Comic Sans, I love protecting him. I love watching over him while he sleeps and comforting him when he's upset. I loved being his only concern. I loved seeing him smile and hearing him laugh..._

 _But is that selfish?_

 _To put what I want ahead of my brother's happiness...to risk losing him to death instead of change..._

 **"I'm..sorry Sans...I'm so sorry..."** Papyrus wiped the tears from his eyes. **"I's gonna...I's gonna fix dis! I's gonna help you! There's a pace that can pick up the boken pieces of your mind and turn you into somethin new, someone happier-"**

Sans lifted his head and looked at Papyrus.

 _Someone...happier?_

 **"The more you comfort him, the more he'll hurt Papyrus. He knows you won't be there to do it anymore eventually and it makes him hurt worse...just leave him be for now,"** said Undyne.

 _He'd change me to keep me happy...?_

Papyrus wiped his own tears out of his eyes. **"kay'. Imma go pay in da' wiving room."** Papyrus waddled out of the room and disappeared down the hallway.

 **"..."**

Bad Seed looked around her at the sad crying faces. She didn't know what was going on, but she felt bad. Babies were suppose to cry, not big people. Something had to be very wrong.

 **"Imma go get Mummy, kay'?"** Bad Seed waddled off out of the room and down the hallway. Whenever she felt bad, Mummy always made her feel better. Right now EVERYONE needed Mummy. Even if Mummy did love her best, she could still pretend to love everyone else...that would be enough right? Spiral and Frisk were still under the illusion that Mummy loved them more, so it should work on the sad people too!

 **"MUMMY!"** Bad Seed wandered through the house, but could find no trace of her Mummy. The sun was shining though, so maybe she was in the garden?

 **"EHH! EHHH!"** It was always hard to climb those steps.

 **"MUMMYYY!"**

Mummy turned around and smiled at her, though it didn't seem to genuine. **"What is it sweetheart?"**

 **"People's sad down there. They cryin' like babies, you gonna fix them,"** said Bad Seed taking Mummy's finger and pulling her towards the stairs.

 **"Why don't you go get them all and we'll work on the garden together as a family? Your old flower apparently drowned so we can start early!"**

Bad Seed's eyes lit up and she hurriedly went downstairs to get everyone, she stopped when she noticed someone new was in the living room.

 **"Who you be? I's Bad Seed."**

 **"I am Papyrus. I grew up."**

Bad Seed's eyes grew wide.

Was she gonna suddenly sprout up like a flower too someday?

And get a cool costume?

 **"Dat's a nice scarf. I like it lots!"**

 **"You can have it,"** said Papyrus, handing Bad Seed the red scarf from his neck. It was a scarf, but it wasn't HIS scarf. It wasn't the scarf Sans had made for him. It held no sentimental value and wearing the false garment made him feel bad...dirty somehow.

Not that it mattered.

It was going to disappear soon anyway, along with him.

 _What's going to happen to Sans?_

 _What will happen to my brother?_

He already knew.

Sans was strong mentally, but emotionally he was as frail as the snow in Snowdin. He was born with a heart of glass and a body of papier-mâché'. He wouldn't want or be able to survive without Papyrus. Not without some kind of hope.

 _Our future's so dark..._

Papyrus hung his head, remembering Mummy. She'd believed him when he told her Sans knocked Bad Seed out of the crib and she didn't apologize even though he KNEW Bad Seed had immediately ratted him out...

 _I couldn't make him happy._

Mummy wasn't going to take care of Sans. She obviously was no different than anyone else. She hated Comic Sans before she even knew him simply because of his font.

Once Papyrus died, Sans would have no one and he'd almost certainly follow suit. It made Papyrus wonder if it wouldn't be best to simply jump off the roof with him, end it early with the one he loved.

The Horror wiped the angry tears from his eyes. Sans was right about this being unfair. Neither of them had ever had a chance to live happy carefree lives like everyone else. They both feared what would happen to Sans if he weren't careful, every minute of every day death loomed over them like a dark cloud. Even if Papyrus hadn't messed with Sans' font the roles would have merely been switched. Papyrus would've been the one being and feeling like he was in constant danger and Sans would be the paranoid killer. They hadn't felt safe from the day of their creation and now they were going to die young and unhappier than they'd ever been.

 _Our lives were a tragedy from beginning to end...we never had a chance. Every time we get try to get back on our feet, we get knocked down harder than before._

It was enough to make him wonder...

 _Did the gods really curse my font? Are Papyrus fonts not meant to be happy?_

He remembered the tale very well. He had found it ridiculous when he had first heard it, a mean, cruel story, meant to inflict long-lasting pain on him by Gaster and nothing more...but there was a seed of doubt in his mind and now it had started to blossom into something ugly and depressing.

A long time ago the Papyrus font had a different ability. They would call upon the gods and goddesses of Egypt using song and dance. It was meant to be a symbiotic relationship, the deities would get a show and the Fonts would get a favor, but dancing and singing took too long. Three or four minutes was too long to keep dancing and singing uninterrupted by whatever was attacking them.

One day a Papyrus font sang and danced in order to call forth Set, the Egyptian god of snakes, war, and chaos. He was a snake in more ways than one. All the other deities hated Set as did every mortal, no Papyrus had ever summoned the god without facing an excruciating punishment or death.

But this summon was different.

A Papyrus font brighter than most, called upon the evil god and asked for the Papyrus fonts to have their power to ask favors from gods and goddess exchanged for the ability to persuade anyone into believing any lie they told. Intrigued and seeing a chance to cause great harm to the citizens of Egypt, Set did as asked with no strings attached, however he made a crucial mistake.

Although the Papyrus fonts could no longer ask for favors, they could still summon any deity they chose through song and dance.

The clever Papyrus font immediately summoned Thoth, the scribe god of wisdom and then Seshat the goddess of writing, astronomy, mathematics, and architecture. They appeared to him one at a time and instead of asking for their assistance, he lied, saying they wanted to obey him via telepathy and they agreed. He then apologized to the deities saying he had forgotten what he was going to ask and that they wanted to forgive him. The two believed and left with smiles on their faces, unaware that they had been tricked.

Ma'at, the goddess of law, morality, and justice, was not so pleased.

When the Font died he was judged by Ma'at, Thoth, and Anubis, god of the dead. He was to have his soul weighed on a scale, held by Anubis, against Ma'at's Feather of Truth. Once the two were on the scale, Thoth would write down the results and the Font would either go to the afterlife or have his soul eaten by Ammit, an eternally hungry being made up of the fiercest creatures of the Nile, a crocodile, lion, and hippo.

Ma'at was aware that her husband Thoth was being fed lies via telepathy, but could not undo the favor of another god or goddess. She instead secretly ordered that due to special circumstances, Thoth's first results of the scale be ignored and the second results given seen as truth. The scale weighed heavily in the feather's favor, having even pinched Anubis's fingers, but it was the results that mattered due to the order given by Ma'at herself.

When the writing was done, she read out loud what a good person the clever Font was from the sheet of papyrus her husband had filled with lies, and she gave the skeleton a drink that would knock him out temporarily claiming that it was the key to the afterlife. After the Font had been rendered unconscious Ma'at began the process again, her husband now freed from mind control. He began writing furiously all the crimes Papyrus had committed and when he was done Ma'at checked over the writings and deemed them as truth. Thoth stood up from the table to hand her the writings to read, but was interrupted when a extremely important message was sent to her by one of Horus's falcons. Fearing it was a message about Set attempting to disrupt the trial, she unraveled it only to find the same first results Thoth had written down before...in Seshat's handwriting.

Looking up, she saw Seshat sitting on a stone ledge smiling at her. She had been watching and writing down exactly what Thoth had the entire time and what was worse was her results were the second to be given, thus they were seen as truth by Ma'at's own law. She had been so concerned about her husband that she completely forgot about her. Enraged by Papyrus's deceptions she cursed the entire font, "One who cooks poison tastes it! The unlucky person will find bones in his tripe dinner, the son of a goose is a swimmer, like mother, like daughter, the miserable person will be miserable even if you hang a lantern on his head! Your eye will see, but your arm will be short, happiness and peace will be naught but confusing words long forgotten by the present and future! What is still hidden is more than what has happened, Font! The gods are forever out of reach, your bones will belong to fire, your CHILDREN will belong to fire! What is written on the brow will inevitably be seen by the eye!"

Basically the translation was "What goes around comes around. You will be extremely unlucky as will your sons and daughters and will remain miserable no matter the circumstances. What you want will never be obtained, your descendants shall suffer the same, and that is just the tip of the iceberg. You will never know heaven, never know peace even after death, you and your descendants will belong to Hell. You will inevitably meet this destiny."

From then on the Papyrus font had turned from religious worshipers of the Egyptian gods and goddesses, into deceitful liars and traitors, snakes in their own right similar to Set.

The story hadn't shook Papyrus in the slightest while he was a child, but now it seemed all too real. If it hadn't been for their evolution, they would have been wiped out due to natural selection, but he wondered now if that wouldn't have been for the best. Everything he tried to do to help Sans had failed. He was the cause of his brother's misery and would be the cause of his death as well if something wasn't done.

 _What can I do?_

 **"*Sigh*"** Papyrus took a deep breath and began to dance. **"Homage to Thee, O Great Goddess, Thou Master of all Truth, Oh my Goddess, and have brought myself hither that I may become conscious of Thy decrees.**

 **I know Thee though am not attuned with Thee and Thy two and forty laws which exist with Thee in this Chamber of Maat.**

 **In Truth and Justice I come into Thy Attunement, though I have not brought Ma'at in my mind and Soul.**

 **I have destroyed wickedness for Thy and my family.**

 **I have done evil to mankind.**

 **I have oppressed the members of my family.**

Sans walked into the living room and stopped in the hall upon seeing Papyrus.

 **I have wrought evil place of right and Truth.**

 **I have demanded first consideration.**

 **I have decreed that excessive labor be performed for me.**

 **I have brought forward my name for exaltation to honors.**

 **I have made many to weep.**

 _What's he doing?_

 **I have caused pain to be inflicted upon man and animal.**

 **I have kept milk from the mouths of children.**

 _Is he...praying? While dancing?_

 **I have turned back the water at the time it should flow.**

 **I have extinguished the fire when it should burn.**

 **I have repulsed God in His Manifestation.**

 **I am Evil! I am Evil! I am Evil!**

 **My Evil is the Evil of Set of whom desecrates the Holy Temple.**

 _He's evil? He upset God?_

 _Oh, this is what the old lady was talking about._

 **Therefore evil shall befall me in this world, because I, even I, know the Laws of God which are God.**

 **Though, my blood is poison it was not requested by my family!**

 **He is Pure! He is Pure! He is Pure!**

Sans sat on the couch watching Papyrus, who didn't seem to notice him. His brother's dancing was beautiful though his words were sorrowful. He had no idea how a skeleton was belly dancing, but it was cool to see if not creepy. The dance seemed..dark to him...but that was probably because he was a Horror Font or because the prayer itself seemed sad and desperate.

 **He knows Thee not and is not attuned with Thee and Thy two and forty laws which exist with Thee in this Chamber of Maat, but he is Pure!**

 _It sounds like he's really pleading. I wish I knew what he was talking about._

 **His purity is the purity of the Divinity of the Holy Temple.**

 **Therefore evil shall not befall him in this world, because I, even I, know the Laws of God which are God."** Papyrus stopped, his dance finished.

No one appeared.

 **"what..was that?"** asked Sans curiously. **"was that a prayer?"**

Papyrus jumped and blushed slightly, embarrassed that he had been seen and heard. **"Uh..yes. Yes it was. A prayer to Ma'at, goddess of law, morality, and justice."**

Sans laughed. **"that...doesn't seem like someone you'd get along with. no offense bro,"** said Sans looking away.

 **"None taken. I meant what I said and know what I've done. Hell awaits me, but you don't have to come with me. You shouldn't HAVE to come with me!"** Papyrus sat down on the couch and buried his face in his hands.

Ma'at did not appear.

She didn't forgive him, nor did she plan to release Sans from his torment.

It wasn't fair.

Sans had never done anything bad enough to deserve this misery. He never asked to be a part of Papyrus! Why did HE have to suffer when Papyrus wasn't even his font?!

 _He is an innocent! He is a kind and gentle soul!_

 **"Hurting someone in able to hurt another is wrong! It isn't justice and it's morally wrong!"**

Sans rubbed his brother's back soothingly. **"flowey once told me that everyone had their own forms of justice and views on morality bro. he said YOU said that..."**

 _He's right...I did say that didn't I?_

 _Looks like Flowey listens to me after all..._

 **"do you worship set or whatever? i didn't know you were religious pap."**

Papyrus laughed and then stopped abruptly.

Sans was right about what Flowey had said, what he HIMSELF had said. Justice and morality were different for everyone.

 **"why'd you laugh bro?"**

Perhaps he was praying to the wrong deity.

 **"I...don't know. Ignorance, forgetfulness more likely. I'd forgotten those words...those beliefs I held so dearly. I'm forgetting everything, and soon I may even forget you."** Papyrus took a deep breath, struggling to keep his composer. **"You asked me earlier about why those papists disliked me, well here, is your answer."** He brought himself to his Lore page, but found it held no information about his family curse.

 **"uhh...pap?"**

 **"Never mind, it's not in here. I'll have to tell it myself. *Sigh* A long time ago, the Papyrus font had the ability to call forth Egyptian gods and goddesses and ask for favors."**

 _I KNEW his font had to of had something to do with Egypt!_

 **"We would call them through song and dance...as you've seen."** Papyrus looked embarrassed. **"The dances and songs however, took three or four minutes to perform and it was difficult for my font to survive back in ancient times when most fonts were still feral. They had a tendency to interrupt the song and dance you see."**

 **"they sound rude."**

 **"Yes, indeed. Due to natural selection, my font was actually dying out because we were unable to capture food or protect ourselves efficiently. One Papyrus font changed all that."**

 **"he's the one that screwed everyone over isn't he?"**

 **"No, Ma'at did that. Goddess of law, morality, and justice."**

 **"ohhh...i think i know where this is going. her justice and views on morality clashed with your font's."**

 **"Yes. She cursed my font into having eternal bad luck and when I di-"**

 **"when you what?"**

 **"Never mind that. The Papyrus font I was talk-"**

Sans interrupted him. **"i really wish you'd trust me pap. you're already dying, why can't you tell me everything?! what could be so bad that you'd take it to the friggen' grave?!"**

 **"I-I...I um, *sob*"** Papyrus began to sob into his gloves. Even if he didn't tell Sans, his brother was smart. He'd figure it out given enough time.

 **"papyrus..."**

 _He's so upset...what could he still possibly want to keep from me now that he's dying? Knowing him it's probably something that would get me bawling like the baby I am._

 _He knows he's the only person I truly care about, so it's got to be something pertaining to him, but what could be worse tha-_

 **"the curse actually sends you to hell...doesn't it?"**

Papyrus nodded, his hands still covering his face.

 _Jesus..._

 _Poor Pap..._

 _Are ALL the Papyrus fonts seriously going to hell because one guy wanted to save his font?! That's such bullshit!_

 **"i won't let it happen bro. as long as i'm alive i can change. i know i can become pulse sans again if i try hard enough. i'll go to fucking medical school if i have to! it's gonna be alright, kay' buddy? you're gonna be fine!"**

 _I won't let anyone hurt him._

 **"*Sniff* Th-thank you, Sans...I'm counting on you Brother."**

Sans smiled and rubbed his little brother's back affectionately. **"who knows? maybe i can bring you back as i am...just pull your "evil" butt right outta my pocket."**

 **"Woul-would that actually work?!"** Papyrus looked at him dumbfounded.

Was it really that simple?

Was it really that stupidly, _hilariously_...

 **"Oh my god."**

 _That would actually freaking work._

 _It would work because it would be funny._

 _Comic Sans can and will do anything as long as he finds it funny._

 **"Oh. my. god."**

 **"you okay pap?"**

 **"...I need a moment."**

 **"alright..."**

 **"..."**

 **"..."**

 **"Okay, *sigh* my apologies Brother. The stupidity of the solution blew my mind a tad."**

Sans chuckled a bit. **"your gaster's showing,"** he said pointing at Papyrus.

 **"WHAT?!"**

The comedian jumped, surprised at his brother's sudden and panicked outburst. **"whoa! dude, chill!"**

 **"You-um...sorry. I jus-nothing..."**

 _What was that?_

 _It was because I mentioned Gaster so...was that a clue about my bro?_

 _Did i find another clue?!_

 _Awesome!_

 **"so we know how to maybe save you and undyne, but that bad luck thing..."**

Papyrus glared down at the floor angrily, remembering how his desperate prayer for his brother had been ignored.

 _If the "good" deities want to ignore me, FINE._

 _If I am to be labeled as "evil" then I will act upon it. I am a mask, not the person behind it. I can perform any role given and if this is what has been chosen for me so be it._

 _I won't spend the rest of my life watching my brother suffer simply because my blood runs through his bones, that's ridiculous!_

 **"Ma'at. If the light continues to shun my brother, I WILL turn to the dark. I won't let you harm my family over some petty offense from thousands of years ago. I will summon Set if that's what it takes to free my brother from his undeserved torment."**

 **"yours too bro."**

Papyrus smiled. **"And mine as well."**

Papyrus began to rise from the couch in order to summon the Dark One, but stopped when he realized Sans must have come in for a reason.

 **"Oh dear,"** Papyrus paused, slightly embarrassed by his rude behavior. **"I'm so sorry Brother, you probably came in here to talk about something huh?"**

 **"i did, but..."** Sans trailed off and turned his head, blushing blue and scratching his skull.

 **"If you came to ask for permission to...come with me..I'd of said yes. I wouldn't have ever wanted you to have to lose me over and over, knowing one day it'd be forever. There's no need to be embarrassed, I understand."**

 **"it's...not that bro, heh..."**

 **"Then why didn't you simply go back to sleep and forget all this? Why did you come in here instead?"**

Sans laughed nervously.

 _I came in here to confess. I wanted to tell you everything while I had the chance._

 _Can I do it though? How do I even start?_

Sans cleared his throat. **"you know...you mean a lot to me papyrus. you're my everything actually...i'd lose my mind if i lost you. i uh, have actually."**

 **"Nyeh?"**

 _I watched you torture, scare, and kill a KID and found it hilarious. I explored the dead BODIES of kids and found them interesting._

 _I've hurt people myself and found it fun._

 _I want you to live happily, If you could kill and never have to worry about the consequences...I'd be happy for you. I wouldn't try to make you better..but..._

 **"yeah, just *sigh* do you...think i'm gross pap?"**

Papyrus stared at Sans for a moment. **"Wh-what?"**

 **"do you think i'm..gross?"**

 **"No! Absolutely not! Why would I think that? Why would I ever?"**

 **"in a span of three days I've gone from a sane judgmental and neglectful prick to a confused psychotic cartoon, unsure of what's right and wrong and i don't...actually care. heh ha ha..."**

 **"You..don't care...?"**

 **"nope."**

 **"Okaaay, I don't see how that makes you gross. Pardon my language, but cartoons don't give a shit about anyone or anything. It's in your nature not to care about your well-being or anyone else's."**

 **"it's still messed up pap."**

 **"It's not my place to judge and it ISN'T your fault. Let your freak flag fly Brother! I don't mind in the slightest, nyeh heh heh!"**

 _Freak flag?_

 _Is that from the sixties or seventies?_

 _Gotta be the seventies._

 **"is it just your goal to incorporate a phrase from every century into your everyday vocabulary or...?"**

 **"It's from a song I found on a cassette tape at the dump. Or maybe it was a DVD I found at the dump..."**

 **"we don't have a cassette player or any type of movie watching device other tha-you know what? whatever."**

 **"What?"**

 **"nothing bro. forget it."**

 _He's never gonna trust me._

 _Never._

 **"Saaans, don't be mad at me!"**

 **"don't be dishonest with me. don't lie, just freaking say you don't want to talk about it, damn..."**

 **"It's my font..."** said Papyrus quietly.

 _Oh crap, forgot about that...somehow._

 _Whoops._

 **"oh uh, sorry i, heh heh, forgot."**

 **"It's alright, I'm glad you forgot!"**

 _I bet._

 **"Anyway, if nothing else is bothering you, I'd like to talk to you about your font. If you want to get it changed after helping m-"**

 **"i'm happy with who i am papyrus."**

Papyrus blinked a couple times, unsure of whether or not he had heard correctly. **"Wha-what?"**

 **"i'm happy with having a twisted font...i just don't want you to hate me because of what i've become. i** ** _have_** **changed papyrus and i'll change again if you want me to, but it'll be for you, not me."**

 _Comic Sans is a crappy font and everyone hates it, people don't even like WRITING in Comic Sans, but it's who I am._

 _I got this font as a baby bones because of who I was and what I liked to do. It's a symbol of my personality, a title I earned just for being myself._

 _I hate it, but it's ME._

 _Wishing for a new font, is like wishing for death. How could I wish for such a thing when I have someone that loves me more than his own life? Who's willing to risk everything for me on a regular basis?_

 _Someone I feel the same about?_

 **"You're happy feeling guilty all the time...? You're happy with your constant self-loathing...? How can you fall in love with** ** _despair?_** **I don't understand..."** said Papyrus shaking his head.

 **"my self-loathing is what pushes me to try hard at everything i do. it makes me want to improve myself. my guilt keeps me in check, from doing things that would make me a problem to others."**

 **"But you could be so much happier with another font..."**

 **"i wouldn't be me though. i understand now, what you meant about a skeleton's font being a big part of their personality."**

 _I saw it when you pretended to be me._

 _You cared too much about random people and it made you want to take your life. Cartoons don't care about anyone or anything and not only do you have to be the same if you want my font, but it has to be as easy as breathing._

The comedian smiled to himself.

 _Ya' gotta be a special kind of prick to be Comic Sans._

 **"I'd love you no matter who you became Brother."**

 **"you'd** ** _try,_** **but you wouldn't be able to. i...want to apologize again to you-"**

 **"I don't need another apology Brother-"**

 **"it's admittedly more for me than for you. i didn't lose any memories from when i was pulse sans. i was a MAJOR buzz kill and a friggen' jerk. i made fun of someone you've loved since birth and then i took off, i'm sorry for being such a chode alright?"**

 **"You weren't a..'chode' or whatever. You just wanted me to like you for who you were-"**

 **"wrong. i wanted you to like someone that wasn't me. someone you barely even knew or recognized,"** said Sans.

 **"It doesn't matter what you changed into, you were still Sans!"**

 **"no, i wasn't. comic sans sucks and it's true that even the worst person can change, but once you take away what makes me suck, i stop being me-"**

 **"Oh my god,"** Papyrus cupped his hands around his mouth. **"YOU'RE NOT A WALKING PROBLEM SANS. YOU DON'T SUCK."**

Sans laughed hard and silently. **"i'm not-i'm not saying I suck pap, i'm saying my FONT sucks. a skeleton is more than a font bro. what i'm trying to tell you is, I'm MEANT to feel this way. I NEED to feel this way, or i won't really be me...and also so I don't lose control."**

 **"Lose control?"** Papyrus looked confused.

 _Is he talking about his buildup?_

 **"i know the power I have now...and it's terrifying. my speed and strength is beyond human, like a superhero or villain out of a comic book. i can alter the world around me as if it were part of a cartoon show. someone, ANYONE that tried to run from me could go ahead and leave me in the dust, but as soon as they opened a door I'd be standing right there in front of them. no one can run from me, no one can hide from me. the only thing separating me from freddy fucking krueger is my** ** _conscious."_**

Papyrus closed his eyes and smiled, nodding his head in understanding. **"Ohhh, I get it. It's not just in your nature for no reason, you actually NEED it."**

 **"right. if I didn't have this self-loathing and guilt...if I didn't have this leash...what would become of the world? What would or could stop me from destroying it in an instant? Especially with my new love for dark humor? heh heh heh..."**

 **"I don't want to lose you though...how can I be sure you won't leave me?"** asked Papyrus in a small voice.

 **"just be there when i need someone to talk to pap. as long as you're here, i'll be here. why would i leave if i have a reason to stay?"**

 _I want to make you laugh._

 _I want to see you smile._

 _I want to see you HAPPY._

Papyrus smiled and nodded. **"I...think I understand. Suicide for Comic Sans is like dying from old age. Inevitable, but a long way off. You'll always be strong enough to fend it off as long as I'm present."**

Sans laughed nervously. The matter-of-fact tone his brother used was...unnerving.

 **"uhh, yeah. i don't know about suicide being INEVITABLE though..."**

 **"It is. Every Comic Sans dies from suicide. It's always been that way. For as long as I can remember anyway."**

 **"..."**

 **"Sans?"**

 _Really?_

 _Every one of them?_

 **"i-i'm fine, i'm just...** ** _always?"_**

 **"I'm afraid so."**

 **"...how do you** ** _know_** **that?"**

 **"Uhh, wha-what?"**

 **"how do you know that? 'for as long as you can remember?' you've only been alive for twenty-something years papyrus."**

 **"For as long as I can remember, that's what Gaster's told me."**

 _I don't think so._

 **"that's not what you said before. that's nowhere NEAR the same context buddy...heh heh, what are you hiding from me little bro?"**

 **"None of your business."**

 **"you won't tell me? guess i'll have to jolt that down as another mystery..."** said Sans taking a notebook and pen out of his pocket.

 **"YOU'RE KEEPING NOTES?! DON'T KEEP NOTES!"**

 **"let's see here...good with machines, knows how to make scientific calculations, knows waaay too much about fonts even though studies had nothing to do with them-"**

 **"Give me that notebook Sans."**

 **"no. knows information that wasn't in the fontsearch before it was updated, freaks out when accused of acting like gaster, and remembers things from before he was alive. got it!"**

 **"GIVE ME THE NOTEBOOK SANS, THAT WASN'T A REQUEST."**

Sans put the notebook away. **"you know i'm gonna figure this out sooner or later-"**

 **"I thought we agreed I'd speak when ready?"**

 **"that doesn't mean i can't play detective in the meantime!"**

 **"Fine. Whatever. If we're finished here, kindly get the hell out of my face,"** said Papyrus curtly, crossing his arms and legs.

 **"WHOA! easy bro! look, if it means that much to ya' i'll back off."**

 **"Please do."** Papyrus still had his arms and legs crossed, his head turned away from him.

Smiling, Sans wrapped his arms around his brother's middle. **"pappy? are you mad at me?"** he asked, quietly.

Papyrus struggled to keep the smile off his face.

 **"Are you imitating me...?"**

 **"pappy? don't be mad at me, i said i'd be good..."** Sans turned his head in order to hide his grin. There was no way he'd be able to do this without smiling, he was having a hard enough time keeping from laughing.

 _I feel really dirty right now._

 _How does he do this with a straight face?!_

Papyrus ducked his head down, his body shaking with silent laughter.

 _Hoooly shit it's actually working!_

 _This actually works!_

 **"errmmmm! pappyyy! you gotta be nice to me! i'm neurotic..."** whined Sans, pressing his face to his brother's battle body. He loved the reaction he was getting from his brother.

The taller skeleton hid his face in his gloves, still cracking up. It was weird hearing a grown male talk like a little girl and it was SUPER uncomfortable; that's why Papyrus did it so often. It never failed to make him or someone else lose it, no matter the argument.

Sans was too cute for this though.

He was too small and too adorable.

 **"Y-you're nyeh heh ha ha! You're so freaking cute! It's not fair...I'M the younger sibling! You can't be cuter than me!"**

 _He thinks I'm..cute?_

 _..._

 _..._

 _He did something to me while I was asleep, I freaking KNOW it._

Sans smiled into Papyrus's costume, doing his best to be cute, even though he felt violated.

 _You're gonna pay for what you did bro._

 _You're gonna confess and then you're gonna pay..._

Papyrus squeezed his eyes shut. **"Oh god, stop! It's like syrup! Syrup poured over a pink basket full of sparkly kittens!"**

 **"sounds pretty."**

Papyrus struggled to keep himself under control. It was actually physically affecting him. His nonexistent stomach tied up in knots and his urge to cover his brother in kisses was getting stronger by the second. It felt like a real battle of willpower...and he was losing.

 _There's gotta be a way to counter this._

 _HOW DO I COUNTER THIS?!_

 **"I hope Pedo-bear picks you up."**

 **"eerrrrmm!"**

 **"I hope you get kidnapped and have to put lotion in a friggen' basket somewhere."**

 **"that's mean pappy!"**

 **"I hope you're thrown into a van with tinted windows and a missing license plate-"**

 _Oh my god!_

 **"nooooo!"**

 **"YOU'RE ASKING FOR IT SANS!"**

 **"no i'm not! don't yell at me!"**

 **"You are asking for it! You're BEGGING for it!"**

 **"i don't even know what 'it' is!"**

Papyrus smiled deviously.

 _Gotcha'._

 **"Well allow me to show you..."** said Papyrus turning around and reaching for Sans.

The smaller skeleton backed up on the couch, as his brother loomed over him. **"wha-what are you going to do?"**

 **"What would you like me to do? Nyeh heh heh heh..."**

 **"i'll scream. i swear to god i'll scream,"** said Sans wide-eyed.

 _This is a prank._

 _It's gotta be a prank._

 _..._

 _God I hope it's a prank._

 **"Probably."**

Papyrus pushed Sans down on the couch completely and held him in place by the wrists.

 **"whoa..."** said Sans, suddenly breathless. **"you're...really? no way, i don't buy it. not in the living room where the kids could walk in, you wouldn't do something like that."**

 **"You don't think?"** Papyrus smiled teasingly down at his smaller brother, moving around slightly. He loved this game. He loved competing to see which of them could make the other feel the most uncomfortable and so far he had won at least twice; once in the Lab and once in the Judgment Hall.

Sans squirmed a bit, his face turning a light shade of blue. He didn't understand WHY he enjoyed having Papyrus hold him down and/or overpower him, but he did, he liked it A LOT.

 _What's my problem?!_

His soul beat faster upon seeing his brother smile down at him mischievously and he recalled the light touches he felt from those soft gloves in the lab as he stood trapped in his embrace. The way they felt on his ribs and spine, the excitement that traveled through him like an electric current...

 **"You're blushing big Brother...what could you be thinking about I wonder? Nyeh heh heh..."**

 **"how good your gloves feel..."** murmured Sans softly.

 **"*Snrk!* What...?"**

Sans eyes shot open, realizing what he'd said. **"no-nothing!"**

 **"What did you say...?!"**

 **"i didn't say anything!"**

 **"You perverse little** ** _deviant!_** **Nyeh heh ha ha ha ha!"**

 **"i didn't SAY anything!"**

 **"Shame on YOU!"**

Sans shut his eyes tight and turned his head to the best of his ability, he couldn't very well cover them with Papyrus holding his wrists.

 **"Perving on your little brother! So** ** _depraved!_** **Nyeh heh heh heh ha ha ha!"**

 _I can't believe he said that! He's so freaking awkward!_

 _Nyeh heh ha ha ha!_

 **"oh don't act like you don't like it. you probably have a boner or something right now!"**

 _You dirty brother-fucker._

 **"And you'd feel around for it, wouldn't you ya' little degenerate? Look at that sleazy blue face of yours! Your REALLY blushing! I can't believe it!"**

 **"i'm blushing because some sicko has me pinned to the couch! get off me before i tell mum!"**

 **"Go ahead REPROBATE! Scream your tiny itty bitty lungs out, I'd looove to share what I've learned today!"**

 **"MUUUM! PAPYRUS IS DOING SEXY THINGS TO ME ON THE COUCH AND HE WON'T STOP!"**

 _Wow, he has ZERO decorum._

 **"Yeah, I bet you do find this sexy you little miscreant! I bet you're just DYING to have your little brother ravish you! Maybe I should...nyeh heh heh heh heh!"** Papyrus nuzzled Sans skull playfully.

 **"go ahead tough guy, i am sooo not scared of you-"**

 **"You really think reverse psychology is gonna work on me? I've STUDIED psychology Sans-"**

 **"naaaah, i mean it! go ahead and cop a feel bro!"**

 _Pfft! Oh my god Sans! Nyeh heh ha ha ha!_

 _That freaking smile!_

 **"You better be careful Sans...I love you an awful lot you know..."**

 **"show me bro! i could use a drink-"**

 **"Ewww! Sans, that's sick!"**

 _Yeaaah, you don't like that do ya' bro? You can't STAND vulgarity can ya' buddy?_

 **"what? i'm thirsty. haven't drank anything all day. gimme."**

Papyrus cringed and shuddered.

 **"what's the matter pap? i won't bite...promise."**

 **"You're disgusting."**

 **"aww, you know you want me-"**

 **"Like I want herpes, but that's not happening either."**

 **"maybe if you had a taste you'd change your mind...go ahead and try me out."**

 _Good lord, he's worse than Black Widow._

 **"I'd rather swallow a bullet."**

 **"But aren't you curious? about what it'd be like? you think i'm cute don't you?"**

 **"Curiosity killed the cat."**

 **"satisfaction brought it back and trust me i can DEFINITELY satisfy you...even though i'm possibly still new."**

 **"'New?'"**

 **"i felt you feeling me up in my sleep pap-"**

 **"You're in-SANE!"**

 _I didn't do anything like that!_

 _I would never...!_

 **"makes me wonder what else you might have done to me while i was defenseless. maybe you had a little drink of your own..."** said Sans winking slyly.

 **"We were in a house, there were plenty of other POISONS I could consume if I wanted to kill myself."**

 **"ouch."**

 **"Hmph!"** Papyrus turned his head, slightly insulted. It was true Papyrus was parched, but he'd never stoop THAT low...

 _He's probably messing with me, he HAS to be messing with me..._

 _He doesn't think I'd truly take advantage of him like that does he...?_

 _I love Sans..._

But Sans also knew his font. It was entirely possible that Sans believed he WOULD do something like that due to his buildup.

 _Does he really think I...touched..him?_

 _..._

 _Did someone ELSE do something while I wasn't looking?!_

 **"*GASP!*"**

 **"hm? what's wrong bro?"**

 _That human..._

Papyrus growled and narrowed his eyes as he remembered handing Sans over to Bleeding Cowboys the day before. It was only for a few minutes, but it was enough for the human to get curious...and handsy if he had wanted. Asriel probably wouldn't say anything about it either, due to him being an asshole and all...

 _Poor Sans..._

He felt bad for his violated brother, but even worse for himself. He had put his trust in yet ANOTHER person..another friend..but once again he was betrayed.

 _I shouldn't have handed him over. I shouldn't have given him to ANYONE! How could I be so reckless?!_

 _I really thought that human was a good guy..._

 **"pap? are you okay?"**

 _Maybe..the human was just curious about our anatomy...? He acted like he'd never seen a Font before._

 _That was probably it. Yeah, that makes sense. Skeletons have to summon parts using their ectoplasm in order to reproduce unlike most creatures, the human was probably confused as to where his...parts..were and started looking around. He didn't mean anything by it._

 **"Of course, I was just..thinking about something."**

 _Sans doesn't need to know about this. It was just a small incident..no real importance._

 **"what were you thinking about?"**

 _But if I don't say something..._

 **"You wouldn't..put me in jail, would you Brother?"**

 **"you DID mess with me!"** cried Sans blushing furiously.

 **"There was a Virus Font that gave people deadly nightmares and you KNOW how nightmare prone you are!"**

Sans looked at him in disbelief. **"you fondled me..so i would have a wet dream instead of a nightmare...?"**

 _Dude...that's devotion._

 **"Y-yes. Then I decided to drop the toddler out of the window..just in case."**

 **"...that's something the great papyrus would do-"**

 **"I KNOW. I'm forgetting things remember?"**

 **"well thanks..i appreciate you looking after me. if it's any consolation, i only felt your gloves on my head."**

Papyrus mentally face-palmed whilst trying not to glare at his brother.

 _He was messing with me._

 _He was messing with me the whole time._

 **"too bad i don't remember anything else, i wasn't kidding about those gloves of yours, heh heh heh..."**

Papyrus laughed nervously, pulling on his collar. **"Wowie Sans, you uh...you're trying awful hard to get me to do something aren't you? Nyeh heh..."**

 **"i love ya' bro! you oughta know that by now."**

 **"You didn't say you were IN love with me..."**

 **"well there's only one way to find out..."**

Papyrus looked at Sans.

Could it be true? He hadn't really been paying attention to whether or not Sans had been lying; he'd just assumed he was messing around.

 _What if he's serious though?_

 _What if this is his way of telling me what he's feeling?_

 _..._

 _Yeah right. Still he offered himself to me and it'd be rude to turn him down. Nyeh heh heh heh!_

Papyrus bent down and slid his tongue up Sans' neck slowly, smiling.

 **"oh-ohhh my go-god! holy shhhmmhh!"** Sans shuddered under him, unused to such treatment.

The taller skeleton laughed, seeing his brother's reaction. **"Nyeh heh heh heh-wha? what the hel-OH! Oh dear...!"** Papyrus scrambled to the opposite side of the couch, hugging his knees and burying his head between them. **"Oh my god...oh my goooood..."**

 _He actually has a..!_

Papyrus's face turned bright orange, he peeked up just to see if he was correct about what he felt only to quickly bury his head again.

Sans lay where he was, laughing hysterically.

 _He really does...?_

The taller skeleton peeked up again slightly watching his brother. **"Di-did I really do that...?"**

 **"yep. shoulda trusted me pap!"**

Papyrus crawled over to where Sans lay curiously, staring at the bulge he was responsible for.

Sans expression changed into one Papyrus didn't recognize. He was smiling at him, but it looked _strange_ , he didn't recognize the look at all. **"Watcha' lookin' at bro?"**

 **"No-nothing! Umh..."** Papyrus shuffled in place, suddenly feeling hotter and more uncomfortable than before. His breathing had picked up and he wringed his gloved hands together slightly, pressing them into his lap.

He couldn't meet Sans' gaze anymore.

 _What do I say to this?!_

 _I don't want to break his heart, but..._

Sans' smiled, trying not to burst into hysterics again. He understood why Papyrus did this so often now.

This was FUN.

 **"what's on your mind bro?"**

 **"NOTHING!"**

Sans chuckled and sat up, crawling into Papyrus's lap, his brother moving his gloves quickly out of the way. **"you sure about that? you look nervous buddy!"**

 **"I-I'm no-not nervous!"** exclaimed Papyrus stuttering.

 _I..I don't know what to say...I can't believe it..._

 **"now YOU'RE blushing bro..."** said Sans teasingly, leaning closer. Papyrus unconsciously leaned back, his eyes wide with amazement and his thoughts panicked and foggy.

 _What is he doing?!_

 _He's so close!_

 _Is he...?_

 _Will he...?_

Papyrus jolted slightly as his head hit the armrest of the couch.

 _He's..on top of me..._

 _Brother's on top of me..._

 **"are you okay? i'm not..scaring you am i?"**

 _This is so fucking funny! His face is just WOW! HA HA HA HA HA!_

 **"Uh um, no..I'm fine..."** Papyrus stared up at him wide-eyed and a tad frightened. His gloved hands lay tightly together against the middle of his chest.

 _I don't know what to do!_

 _I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!_

 **"you know, you're a lot taller than me, but you can be really cute sometimes too, pap. heh heh heh..."** Sans placed his hands on both sides of his younger brothers face. **"i kinda wanna kiss you...not the way a brother should either. i'm pretty gross huh?"**

Papyrus's mouth fell open upon hearing his words.

 **"Y-you want t-t-to KISS me?!"**

Sans' seductive smile grew wider. His little brother's reaction was hilarious and it made him more giddy than he already was. He'd never seen Papyrus like this before...he'd always looked like he was in control of every situation. He had seen his brother afraid for a few brief moments, but never like this. He felt powerful and he wondered just how far he could push Papyrus before he cracked.

What would he do if he DID crack?

Sans was Determined to find out.

 **"i wanna do more than that little bro..."** whispered Sans leaning down and closing his eyes.

 _The Great Papyrus is brave!_

 _The Great Papyrus is brave!_

 _The Great Papyrus is brave!_

 _THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS BRAVE!_

 _CLACK!_

 **"Huh?"** Papyrus put a hand on his teeth where Sans had kissed him.

 **"what? what were you expecting? we don't got lips bro!"**

 **"Ho..that's right.."**

 _Phew..._

 **"but we do have ectoplasm though, open wide little bro!"** said Sans reaching down into his shorts.

 **"EW EW! NO NO NO NO NO!"** Papyrus put one glove over his eyes and another in front of him.

 **"hee hee hee hee ha ha ha ha! hey, hey bro. bro open your mouth."**

 **"PUT IT AWAY SA-GULH!"** Papyrus jolted as something was shoved into his mouth.

Something square, plasticy, and metallic.

 **"..."**

 **"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"**

Papyrus took Sans' FontSearch out of his mouth.

 **"ha ha ha ha ha! do-do you remember the lab pap? when you ha ha ha ha! when you pranked me?"**

 **"Nyeh hehhh, you're so funny..."** said Papyrus quietly and sarcastically. Sans had got him, he couldn't deny that.

That didn't mean he wasn't salty though.

 **"No wonder Ma'at didn't answer my prayer. You've got some serious issues dear Brother..."** Papyrus closed his eyes again, calming himself down. He wasn't going to yell and give Sans the satisfaction that he'd won, he was going to remain calm and hopefully embarrass the little clown.

Sans laughed. **"well at least i'm not a pedophilic rapist/necrophiliac. you're waaay grosser than i am pal!"**

 **"Wha-what are you talking about...?"**

 _Where did THAT come from?!_

 _..._

 _Ohh dear...Brother's about to pull something out of head isn't he? This is one of those "the devil's coming to visit Snowdin" things isn't it?_

 **"you said you found black widow at a bar and spent time with her at a cemetery remember? you said you went there digging for bodies, found a human, screwed with him, and watched him commit suicide afterwards. Did you forget the conversation in the laundry room? you said the human shot the girl dead and you took her into the woods and spent time with her there too after she was-"**

 **"NYEH HEH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"**

 **"you think it's funny, but it's GROSS. you said you spent time with an old lady there too, remember? flowey was spying on you?"**

 **"NYEHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"** Papyrus was dying. He was laughing so hard he wondered if it would kill him before his time was actually up.

 _Oh my god Sans, your mind is a dark place!_

 **"i don't know why you think that's funny, i'd personally be a little worried! you know asriel is an official citizen of the underground right? spending the night with him in some house on the surface doesn't mean the law doesn't STILL apply. it's still pedophilia and i know he's your friend, but i still don't trust him, no offense."**

 _I'm gonna die._

 _Sans is gonna kill me before I even disappear._

 _I'm gonna turn to dust right on this couch._

Sans sighed, remembering all the people Papyrus said he had encountered. **"i'm glad you find this funny bro, cause' i don't. i love you with all my heart, but you're a freaking slut dude. you usually have this prim and proper air about you, but you spent time with four people in one friggen' night-oh wait no, FIVE people. Five people bro! you said you spent time with the bartender didn't you? yeah you did, i think. but c'mon bro really? the freaking bartender? you're better than that."**

 **"Nyehee hee hee, wh-what's wrong with bartenders Brother?"** asked Papyrus struggling to breathe.

 **"what's wrong with-oh wow are you SERIOUS?! he serves you DRINKS pap! you want to talk about bad etiquette? YOU DON'T FUCK THE GUY THAT SERVES YOU DRINKS PAPYRUS."**

Papyrus roared with laughter, his throat and chest hurting more than they ever have, even during combat training when he was younger. **"NYEH HEH HA HA HA HA! OH MY GOD! HA HA HA HA! SANS PLEASE! I CAN'T,** ** _I CAN'T!"_**

 **"you can laugh all you want pal, but i'll NEVER be on YOUR level. why would take someone's dust into the woods and..do...that? HOW did you even do that?"**

 **"YOU WANT DETAILS?!"**

 _Oh my goodness!_

 **"ENLIGHTEN ME."**

Sans sat up on Papyrus, crossing his arms and glowering down at him.

His brother had a lot of nerve.

What, did he think he was EXEMPT from being gross just because he was a Horror? Being a Horror didn't mean you HAD to be a freak! It didn't mean you HAD to break every law of morality out there! He was once a Horror too and HE didn't become a freaking degenerate...

 **"I *huff* I didn't do those things Sans...hee hee hee hee! When I said 'spent time with', I meant 'talked to'. When I said I 'screwed' with the human, I meant 'teased.' How do you figure I did ANYTHING with Widow's dust? You've met her!"**

Sans blinked several times.

 _That's right, I did didn't I?_

 _How did I forget that?!_

 **"You really forgot...?"**

 _Hm._

 **"yeah, i uh, i guess i did...somehow, heh."**

 _That is most unusual...only Undyne and I should be forgetting things due to our minds and bodies disappearing._

 _Flowey's been acting strangely too..._

 **"wait, wait no! you could have done something BEFORE turning her into a font! you're just trying to throw me off!"**

 _I don't need to alarm Sans with this, not until I know what's going on at least._

 **"I assure you, I did not and am not."**

 **"LIAR!"**

 **"Psycho."**

Sans looked at him incredulously. **"I'M the psycho?!"**

 **"Yes Brother, you are. Also I thought you were gonna stop doing this?"**

 **"doing what?!"**

 **"Accepting things you feel are wrong so as to avoid confrontation."**

 **"what are you even talking about? we're arguing now!"**

 **"Yes, but if we hadn't had this specific conversation, that revolting little fantasy of yours would have never come up,"** said Papyrus holding up a finger. **"You'd of allowed me to continue whatever ghoulish acts I wanted and not said a word."**

 **"it's your life papyrus, i can't tell you how to live it-"**

 **"If you think I'm MOLESTING people Brother, don't say 'nah brah it's cool-'"**

 **"i did not say it was cool! i did NOT say it was cool-"**

 **"Say 'hey lil' bro, maybe don't do that since it's messed up and WRONG-'"**

 **"what happened to not judging people pap?"** asked Sans, struggling to keep the smile off his face.

 **"You may not judge me Brother, but other people WILL. If you see me doing something like that, tell me to knock it off! Don't give me a thumbs up and a SMILE! Wowie, you got me thinking I could get away with setting an orphanage on fire!"**

 **"i'd let you do that anyway, i fucking hate kids-"**

 **"*Sigh* That's-That's not the POINT Sans,"** said Papyrus laughing and pinching the space between his eyes.

 _What on earth is his problem with children?_

 **"oh yeah, speaking of kids, what about asriel?"** asked Sans. He already knew what Papyrus was going to say.

 **"We just needed a place to stay the night, we were in separate rooms Brother! Good lord! Nyeh heh ha ha ha!"**

 _Really Sans? Just because he looks like a goat, doesn't mean he's not still Flowey!_

 **"...oh."**

 **"Golly, your mind is...it's something else Sans. Your mind's not in the gutter, it IS the gutter-"**

 **"whatever! i-whatever! you're no better than me pal, i know you don't THINK you're sick but-"**

Papyrus sat up slightly and gave his brother a hug, rubbing his back. **"I'm sorry Sans, you know I don't mean it right? I'm only jesting! You're so sensitive..."** He continued rubbing Sans' back in an attempt to comfort him, resting his head on his shoulder and rocking him back and forth. **"I think you're absolutely wonderful Brother, I'll care for you no matter what, even if you are repulsive."**

Sans looked at him, surprised. **"you still...?"**

 **"Of course! I'll always adore you Sans. Being around you makes me feel better about myself!"**

 _Thanks Pap._

 **"Oh, what's that look for? I told you, I'm only teasing!"**

 **"*sigh*"**

 **"BESIDES, I, GREAT PAPYRUS CANNOT BE OUTDONE IN ANYTHING! I WILL BECOME THE BEST AT EVERYTHING!"**

 **"you're wanna become the best at being gross?"**

 **"NOBODY LIKES AN UNDERACHIEVER BROTHER."**

 **"i don't think you can be grosser than me pap..."**

Papyrus stood up and posed in front of the couch. **"NONSENSE! THAT'S PREPOSTEROUS! I CAN DO ANYTHING I SET MY MIND TO IF I TRY HARD ENOUGH! MY CONFIDENCE IS UNSHAKABLE! MY STRATEGIES INFALLIBLE! THE WORD 'CAN'T' ISN'T EVEN IN THE GREAT PAPYRUS'S VOCABULARY...EVEN THOUGH I JUST SAID IT!"**

 **"i'm rooting for ya' bro. *pfft!* hee hee hee hee!"**

 **"MY THANKS, DEAR BROTHER...BUT PERHAPS YOU'D LIKE TO DO SOMETHING ELSE FOR ME...*AUDIBLE WINK*"** Papyrus bent down with his hands behind his back.

 **"uhh..."**

 _What's he doing...?_

 **"what uh, what did you have in mind bro?"**

 **"I'M GLAD YOU ASKED SANS,"** said Papyrus smiling widely and placing his gloves on his hips.

 _Uh oh._

 **"YOU SEE I HAVE A BIT OF A PROBLEM...IN MY PANTS."** Papyrus, avoided Sans eyes and began rocking on his heels, his hands were hidden behind his back once again.

 _Oh my god._

He reminded Sans of a child and it wasn't long before the comedian remembered that that was exactly what the Great Papyrus was suppose to be. An overgrown innocent child, that liked baby books and believed in Santa.

 _This is so uncomfortable._

Sans put a hand to his mouth, stifling his giggles. **"*pfft!* in your pants pap?"**

 _This is so wrong._

 **"INDEED! PERHAPS YOU'D BE WILLING TO LEND YOUR ASSISTANCE...?"** Papyrus looked at him sheepishly, tapping his forefingers together.

 _Not that I'm backing down, Papyrus got me in the Lab AND in his Murder Cave of Death. I need to win one more time to make us even._

 **"i guess..i could take a look?"**

Papyrus looked surprised. **"REALLY? UH, I MEAN OF COURSE YOU WILL! YOU ARE MY BELOVED BROTHER! YOU ALWAYS HELP ME WITH...STUFF."**

 _He looks uncomfortable too._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Heh heh heh heh!_

 **"c'mere kiddo, let's have a look-see..."** Sans grabbed Papyrus by the hips and pulled him forward. The taller skeleton hesitated a bit, causing him to stumble, but he walked forward.

The look on his face was incredible.

 _Kiddo?_

 _What the hell...?_

Sans pulled on the elastic on his briefs teasingly, smiling.

 _Okay, this is fun now._

 _Ha ha ha ha!_

 _Pap looks so freaking embarrassed!_

 **"you okay bro? you look a little** ** _rattled._** **"**

 **"SANS."**

 **"don't worry, it's just a** ** _brief_** **checkup."**

 **"SANS!"**

 **"heh heh ha ha ha!**

 **"*Sluuurp!*"**

 **"huh?"** Sans turned his head to see Chara watching them from the kitchen, sucking the last of the juice out of a Capri-sun. The human glared at the drink. Capri-suns were good, but they always seemed to run out of juice at the worst times...

 **"you need somethin' kiddo?"**

Chara shook their head and showed them a second Capri-sun.

 **"get outta here kid."**

 **"*Slurrp!* Is the living room. Public domain. You want one of these? They're good..."**

Sans glared at them.

 **"*Slurrrrrp!*"**

 _I hate this kid._

 _..._

 _..._

 _I do want one though._

 _..._

Sans went to go get a Capri-sun.

 **"Could I trouble you for one Brother?"** asked Papyrus thankful to be out of the weird situation. He was not going to play the Great Papyrus again and combine it with their game, that had been a mistake. He didn't want to admit it, but Sans mind frightened him sometimes. The things that came out of his mouth never seemed to be what he expected...

 **"sure pap."**

 **"Mm! um said we all have to go work on the garden."**

 **"A roof garden? Isn't that a little dangerous considering the asylum is falling apart?"**

Chara shrugged and went up to the roof with their drink.

 **"hey bro,"** asked Sans handing Papyrus his drink. **"did that kid's eyes seem a little-"**

 **"Red? Yes. It's Chara most likely."**

 **"i thought they were gone!"**

 **"Apparently not, I'm guessing Frisk's Determination is dormant while asleep or some...thing..."** Papyrus trailed off as he remembered something important.

 **"papyrus?"**

 **"Y-yes?"**

 **"*sigh* what is it now?"**

 **"...when I vanish, so will my power. Chara will get their Determination back at full strength."**

 **"heh..we can't get a break can we?"**

 **"Apparently."**


	20. Chapter Nineteen: In Love With a Serpent

**Chapter Nineteen:**

 **In Love With a Serpent**

 **(Fontcest Version)**

* * *

 **"Papyrus, what have you done?!"**

Papyrus didn't look at Mummy, he kept his eyes on the Font lying on the carpet. **"Get her out of here."**

 **"Wha-what?"**

 **"GET HER OUT OF HERE NOW!"** screamed Papyrus angrily banging on the crib bars.

 **"What did you do?!"**

 **"I STAB HER IN DA' FACE!"**

 **"But she's part of our family!"**

 _BLOOSH!_

Papyrus fired a gaster blaster at Deamonsque, vaporizing her before she could even turn to dust.

 **"Not no more...nyeh hee hee hee hee!"**

 **"PAPYRUS! THAT WAS** ** _NOT_** **FUNNY!"**

 **"Dat's a cwazy baby..."** said Bad Seed her eyes wide, she hid behind Mummy's dress, clinging to it with her fists.

Papyrus flashed her a grin, his eyes still blazing orange, then he looked at Frisk who had strangely climbed out of bed as soon as they had fallen asleep.

 _That's suspicious._

 _Oh, their eyes are red..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Uh oh..._

 **"Kick him out Mummy!"** said Spiral terrified. She didn't want to use Papyrus to get rid of Frisk anymore, she just wanted him gone.

The baby bones turned to Mummy and the children cowering behind her dress. **"If you threaten my big buther as she done did, you'll share the same fate! I BAST YOU BLACK!"**

 **"You can't blast Mummy black! She's OUR Mummy** ** _! Go back to hell where you came from!"_**

 **"Spiral! That's a naughty word!"**

 **"You weave my buther alone, or face my wath!"**

 **"I think Comic Sans can take care of himself young man!"** said Mummy angrily. She had checked the skeleton's font after Frisk told her his name...she wasn't happy with what she read. To her that small skeleton was not only a dead Font walking, but also a ticking time bomb ready to go off and destroy her family when the clock ran out.

Papyrus glowered at his Mum. **"You know full well he can't defend himself while asleep!"**

Mummy and the children looked shocked.

 **"Why he talk like dat...?"**

 **"Go into the living room honey, you all too. Mummy needs to talk to Papyrus alone for awhile."**

The children turned and left, except for Chara who stayed near the wall to listen.

 **"Your behavior is unacceptable Papyrus!"**

 **"My beavor?"** Papyrus looked perplexed.

 **"Yes, what you did was wrong and despicable!"**

 **"I protect my Buther! Something YOU's sponsible for! How you gonna wecture the baby for your failure?!"**

 **"I'm talking about threatening your siblings Papyrus! You threatened to kill Frisk and your sisters!"** exclaimed Mummy incredulously.

 **"I gave dem' a warning! Threaten my buther and I blow you, it's not difficult thing to avoid or unnerstand...isn't that right Flowey?"** Papyrus turned his burning gaze to Flowey and smiled. The small flower shook in terror and bent down in a futile attempt to hide in Undyne's hair.

 _He's gonna kill me._

 _I know it._

 _That demonic freak ratted me out and now Papyrus is gonna kill me..._

 **"You can't pick favorites in a family Papyrus!"**

Papyrus chuckled and closed his eyes thoroughly amused. **"I what? Did that weally just come out of your mouth? YOUR mouth? Incwedible,"** he said raising his arms and shaking his head.

 **"I don't pick favorites, everyone just thinks I do! I love you all the same!"**

Chara walked out of the hallway.

 **"Weally? Then why you say big buther could take care of hisself when you knows he can't for at WEAST seventeen hours? Why you say dat'? You lyin' to da' baby, I knows it!"**

 **"He's awake Papyrus."**

Papyrus looked down beside him to see Sans curled up in a ball, eyes wide open, staring at nothing.

 **"Sans?"**

 **"..."**

 **"SANS!"**

 _CLACK! CLACK! CLACK!_

Papyrus worriedly patted Sans lightly on his cheekbone with his tiny boney hands.

 **"..."**

Papyrus looked down at Flowey. **"What that Font's name?"**

 **"how should I-"**

 **"You's liar too. I saw dat' smile when you entered the woom! You know EXACTLY who dat' be."**

Flowey hung his head. **"...Deamonsque. Her name was Deamonsque."**

Papyrus took Sans' FontSearch out of the pocket of his hoodie. **"Did you send her after Snas?"**

 _Snas...?_

 **"She said she'd help find you..."**

Papyrus looked up at Flowey briefly before typing in the Font's name. **"I can tell you's telling the tooth, but you still should have known better din to twust something that looked like a demon straight out of an anime-"**

 **"I don't HAVE a FontSearch Papyrus and if I judged everyone based on their appearance we wouldn't be having this conversation!"**

Papyrus nodded, putting his hand up and signaling for him to stop. **"Alwight, *sigh* my pologies. You know how I gets when Sans is involved..."**

 _He's calling him Sans again._

 _Was that a fluke?_

 **"Yeah, you get freaking crazy and irrational as hell! Blaming your ol' pal Flowey..."**

Papyrus rolled his eyes.

 _Yeah, keep it up Flowey that's not suspicious at all..._

 **"Sans turned me into a flower Pappy! He turned me into a flower and then he just took off, leaving me all alone with a bunch of-"**

 **"bullshit."**

 **"Buther!"**

 _CLACK!_

Papyrus hugged his brother tightly to him as best he could. **"Yaaay, I missed yoooou! Nyeh heh heh heh! You gots any boo boos Snas?"**

Flowey looked at Papyrus, suspicious.

 _His baby talk keeps changing._

 **"i-i'm fine pap, i just...needed a minute."**

 **"Why? you kay'?"**

 **"yeah, i just..saw what looked like a female satan grinning at me and i guess i'm just one of those people that have trouble...shaking that off. *yawn*"**

 **"You still sweepy?"**

 **"Mm hm...i can't believe you attacked that demon, man..."** said Sans smiling and putting a hand over his face.

 **"I can't believe she attacked you,"** muttered Papyrus. **"stupid bitch."**

Flowey's face went blank and Sans started laughing hysterically as Papyrus found the entry on Deamonsque. **"Oh dear, did you hear that? You weren't suppose to hear that."**

 **"i freaking love you bro!"** Sans snuggled against Papyrus, watching him read the entry. Watching his little brother face and destroy a demon in order to protect him made him feel warm and fuzzy inside.

When that _thing_ suddenly appeared and began looming over him, Sans had tried to scream and found that he couldn't. He had been so scared he couldn't even move though his mind screamed at him to do so. He couldn't make a sound, he couldn't move an inch, and he couldn't _breathe._ He remembered wondering if he were going to die of fright before her claws came down and if dying of fright meant dying of asphyxiation. He remembered wondering if that was going to be his last thought. He remembered finally being able to move and burying his face in Papyrus's pajamas and closing his eyes tight instead of rousing his sleeping brother, he was still ashamed of himself for it.

Luckily Papyrus was either a light sleeper or wasn't really sleeping at all, because in an instant he had sat straight up and jabbed a small sharp bone into one of her terrifying eyes. Sans had watched her bleed and scream wide-eyed, feeling half terrified and half amazed. His brother was so cool. He was so so cool...

Sans smiled to himself, remembering the conversation Papyrus and Mummy had just had and the joy he felt when Papyrus defended him instead of siding with her.

He defied Mummy.

He defied Mummy for _him._

Papyrus took _his_ side, not hers. He yelled at Mummy, he _threatened_ Mummy, all for him.

All to keep him safe.

When Papyrus was done reading, his brow raised and he let out a low whistle. **"Did you WEAD that? Dat's a deadly cweature we just ahcountered! Wowie..."**

 **"i love you pappy...you're so cool and smart and-and BRAVE!** ** _you're so brave pap!"_** Sans hugged his baby brother tightly.

 _And a freaking liar._

 _Don't fall for this crap Smiley, you're smarter than that._

 **"Nyehee hee ha ha ha! You gush on da' baby!"**

 **"Shouldn't you be going back to sleep?"** Mummy was still standing in the doorway, her arms crossed.

 **"Uh oh, I compeately forgot you was dare Mum! I's sorry! Nyeh ha ha!"** Papyrus rubbed Sans' back. **"She's wight big Buther, you should get some sweep. I'll look after yous, worry not! DA' GREAT PAPYRUS WILL POTECT YOU WITH DA' VIGLANCE OF...UM..SOMETHIN' WEALLY VIGLANT! NONE SHALL GET PAST MY WATCHFUL EYE! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!"**

Sans jolted upon hearing his brother play the role of the Great Papyrus.

 _What the hell?!_

 _The Great Papyrus didn't exist until I made him that costume!_

 _HE'S NOT SUPPOSE TO REMEMBER THAT ROLE!_

 **"I WATCH OVER YOU GOOD WIKE A GOOD BUTHER SHOULD! NOT DAT' ANYTHING LESS SHOULD BE ASPECTED, I'S DA' COOLEST BAE EVAR!"**

Sans grinned nervously at Mummy's reaction and Papyrus's nostalgic yelling.

Something wasn't right.

But still...

 _Does it really matter who or what he is? I'll love him no matter what. I decided on that a long time ago. No matter what he says or does I'll never abandon him like I use to._

Even if Papyrus WAS creepy, Sans loved his brother. _.._ a lot more than what he was comfortable with actually.

 _It's only been three or four days, but...the way he makes me smile, laugh, and feel...the way he always protects me...looks after me..._

 _He's the only person that can make me care about anything. The only person who can rattle me...get under my nonexistent skin._

 _He teases me a lot, but he's always put my safety or happiness first._

 _What are the chances I'll ever find another person like him? What are the chances I'll ever feel this happy and safe with anyone else?_

Sans hugged the teddy bear next to him in the crib.

 _What are the chances that he'd feel the same way about me?_

He closed his eyes until he heard Mummy walk out of the room and then he opened them again. **"hey..pap?"**

 **"Yeah? What you want?"**

 **"do you love me more than mummy?"**

 **"Of course I does! Dat question stupid! I always love you best big Buther...why you cry for?"**

 **"*sniff* nothing...thanks bro. i love you too...so much.."**

 _He didn't even hesitate..._

 _He didn't even hesitate..._

Sans fell back into a peaceful sleep feeling happier than he had in years.

 _He didn't even hesitate..._

 **"What the hell's going on here?"** asked Flowey staring at the two.

 **"Ki-et peas."**

 **"What's with this 'Mummy' crap? You know that's not your mom right?"**

 _And why the hell are you a baby again?_

 _I thought we were done with that crap?!_

 **"What's you talkin' bout' Flowey? Course she is!"**

 **"No she's not bonehead."**

 **"...She not?"**

 **"No. She's probably a Virus Font or something, those affect other skeletons right?"**

Papyrus looked at Flowey.

He wasn't lying.

The skeleton looked down at Sans worriedly.

 **"I can watch over him for ya' Pappy!"** exclaimed Flowey cheerfully, touching his leaves together.

 **"You'd do dat' for da' baby?"**

 **"Of course I would! I am your bestest friend aren't I?"**

 **"Dat's too. When Snas wakes up and turns toon, maybe you can gets him to change you back..."**

Flowey squeezed his eyes tight, mentally face-palming. Sans turned him back into a flower so of COURSE he could change him back into a kid!

 _Oh my god I'm stupid._

 _I almost killed my only ticket out of this body._

 **"If you wants him to change you back dough, you gots to make sure it funny somehow. Cartoon won't just DO things for you, it gots to get a laugh-"**

 **"I'll think of something."**

 **"Good. I's..going...away now,"** said Papyrus climbing down from the crib. It was a lot higher than it looked.

Flowey smiled and pulled himself up on top of the crib bars after Papyrus had climbed down, his eyes filled with Determination and a leaf against his forehead as if in salute. **"You can count on me Pappy! Nothing will get past Flowey the flower!"**

 **"Dat's good, baby would hates to have to cush yo' head..."**

 **"He-he'll be fine! Don't you trust me Pappy?"**

 **"No. Bye-bye!"** said Papyrus smiling and waving. He disappeared from the doorway and headed down the hall, passing by Bad Seed in the process. She wrinkled her rotting nose at him and walked into the kid's room.

She wanted to see that flower again.

She poked her head from around the corner of the doorway shyly. **"Hellwoe?"**

 **"Howdy, brat! How's it going?"** asked Flowey smiling and doing a wiggling dance back and forth.

Bad Seed entered the room smiling and plopped down on the carpet, her diaper crinkling. **"I's not a brat, I's a baby! You monster?"**

 **"That's right and I'll eat you up if you get too close!"**

Bad Seed squealed and clapped her hands, overjoyed. She knew flowers didn't eat babies, but she didn't know this one was a monster. He wasn't fluffy, but he WAS pretty.

It was a dream come true. Finally, a real monster was talking to her. It was just like her parents had said, they were cute and friendly. She wished she could have gone to live with them like her mommy and daddy wanted, but oh well. Maybe the pretty flower knew where the other monsters were?

 **"You gots monster friends?"**

 **"Sure do! See that ugly aqua colored thing on the ground? SHE'S a monster too...and she also eats babies."**

Bad Seed looked at the fish lady and smiled, her eyes sparkling. **"Oooooh!"** She poked at the fish lady experimentally and giggled as she suddenly sat straight up, startling her.

 **"Where...what...?"**

 **"Hee hee ha ha!"**

Undyne turned around to see Bad Seed giggling happily behind her. **"Awww! It's a baby zombie!"**

 **"Rawr! Rawrra!"** roared Bad Seed playfully. She extended her arms and waddled around the room pretending to be a zombie.

 _She's so cute!_

 _She smells like shit, but she's soo cute!_

Undyne flashed her a big smile, showing her long sharp teeth.

 **"Oooooh!"** The baby bones reached out to touch the long pearly whites. It didn't matter if she ate babies, Bad Seed was too smelly for anyone to find HER tasty.

 **"What's your name lil' zombie cutie?"**

 **"I's not a WEAL zombie. I's a skelly baby!"**

 _I knew she was a Font! Zombies aren't real. Her skin just hasn't rotted off yet..._

Undyne scanned her and read her information.

 **"COOL! A POISON TYPE!"**

Bad Seed screeched in glee.

The fish lady liked her!

She hugged her and Undyne reluctantly hugged her back trying not to gag from the smell.

 **"Where's Mummy?"** asked Undyne looking at the doorway.

Flowey did the same, frowning.

 _Again with that "Mummy" garbage...I should have scanned Donna Stone myself when I had the chance..._

 **"Well, dat's certainly interwesting."** Flowey jumped as he suddenly heard Papyrus's voice, almost falling from the top of the crib. **"It appears you's wight about Mummy being a Virus Font Flowey, however she don't hurt nobody. I think having a mother will be goods for Snas...I just gots to keep him from killing da' baby. He need someone to love him."**

 **"Pa-Papyrus?!"**

 **"Hi,"** greeted Papyrus staring at the white wall beyond her.

Undyne looked him up and down. **"Wh-why are you a freaking baby?!"** she asked, having completely forgotten her time at Asgore's.

 **"A baby gotted me wit a virus, I beweave dat's what's causing Mummy's virus to be inaffective-"**

 **"You just said you wanted to live with her numbskull,"** said Flowey annoyed. **"You don't know this woman and she doesn't like you. Let's GO."**

 **"If she cross me, I end her just like any other pest, the Font acvists are awready trying to find a way to free Horror, and the housing here is fee as well as erything else. If you gots any weason for Snas and I to leave, I's listening, but I highly doubt one zists."**

 **"Why are you talking like that? Aren't babies supposed to say 'goo goo ga ga' and crap? Is whatever virus you were talking about wearing off or something? Are you getting smarter and more like the old Papyrus?"**

Flowey frowned at the baby bones not buying Undyne's explanation for a second. **"You know talking like a baby isn't gonna fool anyone when you act like an adult right? Also What if you can't keep Smiley from trying to kill you, her, or me? You just told me a few minutes ago that he won't just DO things for you unless it's funny. That includes sparing your life Trashbag."**

 **"i'd never hurt papyrus, not ever,"** said Sans, his eyes still closed.

 **"You might not have a choice Smiley, you've never gone full cartoon, remember? You didn't even get HALF your sleep and you almost killed us three or four-"**

 **"Enough."**

 **"Well it's true!"**

Sans sighed deeply.

 **"Why can't he just bring us back like he did before?"** asked Undyne.

 **"You mean doing the Pulse Sans thing? Oh yeah, I guess you could do that, but once Comic Sans is gone the potion's effects obviously slowly reverse. That's why he's back to BEING Comic Sans. At least I think that's what happened...did Sans make the potion with his font? I highly doubt it was made naturally-"**

Sans eyes shot open and he looked fearfully at Papyrus. He was staring at the ground avoiding his eyes.

 **"Whoa wait a minute! Are you saying me and Papyrus are gonna eventually die again?!"**

 **"..."**

 **"Yeah, sucks but whatever. It's not like you'll ever run out of bio-whatever. You'll both disappear eventually and the whole mess will start over again. Sans will make a Pulse Sans potion to change his font, he'll bring you both back, he'll change back, and you'll both die again. An endless annoying cycle."**

 _Except eventually Papyrus is gonna run out of old bones and Undyne will run out of hair on her brush. I can't use what they have now, because it'll just disappear with them._

 _Did he know about this the whole time?!_

 **"bro..."**

 **"Well I don't mind the cycle as long as I come back. I'm actually pretty relieved, I thought something was wrong with my brain! You know I ACTUALLY forgot my mission out there in the woods? That NEVER happens, not ever..."**

 **"Pappy's been forgetting obvious things too, haven't cha' Trashbag?"**

Papyrus didn't say anything, he just kept his head down.

 _He knows he's gonna die and eventually not come back. He kept this from me this whole time...?_

 **"how long have you known pap?"**

 **"It don't matter-"**

 **"Probably as soon as he heard you were just asleep. That was maybe two or three hours after you climbed down the mountain...I think. I don't know how long I was waiting at the camp, don't exactly have a watch on me...Pappy's real smart don'tcha think?"**

 **"you knew since the beginning? since yesterday? ohhh..."**

Flowey frowned.

 _Oh god, is Smiley gonna start crying again?_

 **"*sniff*"**

 _He is._

 _God damn it._

 **"What is he so weepy for? We can come back-"**

 **"Snas needs pieces,"** said Papyrus, the virus was wearing off faster and faster and he could feel his intelligence rising.

 **"What?! He needs pieces of us?!"**

 **"Yep, it suck monkey. He gots to have stwands of hair..old bones..he use them to bring us back, but then they dispear. Once he run out of things to use, dat's it. We's not gonna come back-"**

 **"so you're really gonna die? i'm seriously gonna lose you for the fifth fucking time?! why? *sob* why?"** Sans began sobbing into the crib mattress.

 _Why is this happening to me?_

 _I've just accepted who I am, i just gained the power to protect him, and I'm losing him...?_

 **"it's not fair..."**

 **"Sans..."**

 **"IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S-IT ISN'T FAIR!"** screamed Sans banging on the crib mattress with both fists. **"I WAS HAPPY! I WAS FINALLY HAPPY FOR ONCE! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?! WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME?! I-i-i...i was so happy...i was happy..."** Sans wailed loudly into the mattress, his crying muffled by the fabric.

 _Why does this keep happening to me?_

 _Am I not MEANT to be happy?_

 _I don't wanna do this anymore..._

 _I can't DO this anymore!_

 _I can't..._

 **"Buther-"**

 **"leave me alone. just-just leave me alone for awhile,"** said Sans softly.

 **"I can't weave you alone in dis state! How can I tuwust you won't hurt yourself?"**

 **"i won't, please just go away...please?"**

 **"No,"** said Papyrus shaking his head. **"I don't tuwust-"**

 ** _"I KNOW YOU DON'T TRUST ME!_** ** _I KNOW YOU DON'T FUCKING TRUST ME PAPYRUS! YOU'VE MADE IT PRETTY FUCKING CLEAR THAT YOU DON'T TRUST ME! GO AWAY!"_**

 **"NYEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHH!"** Papyrus started bawling, plopping down on the floor in front of the doorway.

Undyne pet Papyrus's skull.

 _What the hell Sans?!_

 **"Look, just leave him alone for awhile."**

 **"NYEEEAAAAAHHHHH!"**

 **"C'mon Pappy, quit creeping on your big brother and give him some space,"** said Flowey smiling.

 **"I'S NOT CWEEPING,"** screamed Papyrus. **"I just wants him wit me..I wants him to feel better..."** Papyrus hung his head sadly, feeling useless, helpless.

He could lie to other people and make them believe anything he wanted as long as it was a lie, but it wouldn't work on Sans.

If his font worked on skeletons, he could solve everything. He could MAKE Sans believe there was nothing wrong with him, MAKE him believe he didn't need or want Papyrus. He could keep Sans happy forever with a lie and never have to see him cry again, but his brother was a skeleton and his font didn't work on skeletons.

His mind traveled back to Bloody Cowboys and what he had said about the Capture Facility. He said they could change fonts, change people's _personalities._

 _Would that save Sans from madness, or would it kill the brother I love forever?_

Pulse Sans was so different...Papyrus didn't like him as much as Comic Sans. He wasn't the brother he grew up with and even though he could still see Comic Sans within him, he still seemed.. _wrong._

 _He was jealous and protective; he cared about the world and wanted to risk his life to keep it alive. He was quiet and he really didn't need me; it felt like he cared more about using his font than about me to be honest._

 _But..._

Pulse Sans didn't seem sad...not like Comic Sans. His self-esteem was high and he was so much happier...

 _I love taking care of Comic Sans, I love protecting him. I love watching over him while he sleeps and comforting him when he's upset. I loved being his only concern. I loved seeing him smile and hearing him laugh..._

 _But is that selfish?_

 _To put what I want ahead of my brother's happiness...to risk losing him to death instead of change..._

 **"I'm..sorry Sans...I'm so sorry..."** Papyrus wiped the tears from his eyes. **"I's gonna...I's gonna fix dis! I's gonna help you! There's a pace that can pick up the boken pieces of your mind and turn you into somethin new, someone happier-"**

Sans lifted his head and looked at Papyrus.

 _Someone...happier?_

 **"The more you comfort him, the more he'll hurt Papyrus. He knows you won't be there to do it anymore eventually and it makes him hurt worse...just leave him be for now,"** said Undyne.

 _He'd change me to keep me happy...?_

Papyrus wiped his own tears out of his eyes. **"kay'. Imma go pay in da' wiving room."** Papyrus waddled out of the room and disappeared down the hallway.

 **"..."**

Bad Seed looked around her at the sad crying faces. She didn't know what was going on, but she felt bad. Babies were suppose to cry, not big people. Something had to be very wrong.

 **"Imma go get Mummy, kay'?"** Bad Seed waddled off out of the room and down the hallway. Whenever she felt bad, Mummy always made her feel better. Right now EVERYONE needed Mummy. Even if Mummy did love her best, she could still pretend to love everyone else...that would be enough right? Spiral and Frisk were still under the illusion that Mummy loved them more, so it should work on the sad people too!

 **"MUMMY!"** Bad Seed wandered through the house, but could find no trace of her Mummy. The sun was shining though, so maybe she was in the garden?

 **"EHH! EHHH!"** It was always hard to climb those steps.

 **"MUMMYYY!"**

Mummy turned around and smiled at her, though it didn't seem to genuine. **"What is it sweetheart?"**

 **"People's sad down there. They cryin' like babies, you gonna fix them,"** said Bad Seed taking Mummy's finger and pulling her towards the stairs.

 **"Why don't you go get them all and we'll work on the garden together as a family?"**

Bad Seed's eyes lit up and she hurriedly went downstairs to get everyone, she stopped when she noticed someone new was in the living room.

 **"Who you be? I's Bad Seed."**

 **"I am Papyrus. I grew up."**

Bad Seed's eyes grew wide.

Was she gonna suddenly sprout up like a flower too someday?

And get a cool costume?

 **"Dat's a nice scarf. I like it lots!"**

 **"You can have it,"** said Papyrus, handing Bad Seed the red scarf from his neck. It was a scarf, but it wasn't HIS scarf. It wasn't the scarf Sans had made for him. It held no sentimental value and wearing the false garment made him feel bad...dirty somehow.

Not that it mattered.

It was going to disappear soon anyway, along with him.

 _What's going to happen to Sans?_

 _What will happen to my brother?_

He already knew.

Sans was strong mentally, but emotionally he was as frail as the snow in Snowdin. He was born with a heart of glass and a body of papier-mâché'. He wouldn't want or be able to survive without Papyrus. Not without some kind of hope.

 _Our future's so dark..._

Papyrus hung his head, remembering Mummy. She'd believed him when he told her Sans knocked Bad Seed out of the crib and she didn't apologize even though he KNEW Bad Seed had immediately ratted him out...

 _I couldn't make him happy._

Mummy wasn't going to take care of Sans. She obviously was no different than anyone else. She hated Comic Sans before she even knew him simply because of his font.

Once Papyrus died, Sans would have no one and he'd almost certainly follow suit. It made Papyrus wonder if it wouldn't be best to simply jump off the roof with him, end it early with the one he loved.

The Horror wiped the angry tears from his eyes. Sans was right about this being unfair. Neither of them had ever had a chance to live happy carefree lives like everyone else. They both feared what would happen to Sans if he weren't careful, every minute of every day death loomed over them like a dark cloud. Even if Papyrus hadn't messed with Sans' font the roles would have merely been switched. Papyrus would've been the one in being and feeling like he was in constant danger and Sans would be the paranoid killer. They hadn't felt safe from the day of their creation and now they were going to die young and unhappier than they'd ever been.

 _Our lives were a tragedy from beginning to end...we never had a chance. Every time we get try to get back on our feet, we get knocked down harder than before._

It was enough to make him wonder...

 _Did the gods really curse my font? Are Papyrus fonts not meant to be happy?_

He remembered the tale very well. He had found it ridiculous when he had first heard it, a mean, cruel story, meant to inflict long-lasting pain on him by Gaster and nothing more...but there was a seed of doubt in his mind and now it had started to blossom into something ugly and depressing.

A long time ago the Papyrus font had a different ability. They would call upon the gods and goddesses of Egypt using song and dance. It was meant to be a symbiotic relationship, the deities would get a show and the Fonts would get a favor, but dancing and singing took too long. Three or four minutes was too long to keep dancing and singing uninterrupted by whatever was attacking them.

One day a Papyrus font sang and danced in order to call forth Set, the Egyptian god of snakes, war, and chaos. He was a snake in more ways than one. All the other deities hated Set as did every mortal, no Papyrus had ever summoned the god without facing an excruciating punishment or death.

But this summon was different.

A Papyrus font brighter than most, called upon the evil god and asked for the Papyrus fonts to have their power to ask favors from gods and goddess exchanged for the ability to persuade anyone into believing any lie they told. Intrigued and seeing a chance to cause great harm to the citizens of Egypt, Set did as asked with no strings attached, however he made a crucial mistake.

Although the Papyrus fonts could no longer ask for favors, they could still summon any deity they chose through song and dance.

The clever Papyrus font immediately summoned Thoth, the scribe god of wisdom and then Seshat the goddess of writing, astronomy, mathematics, and architecture. They appeared to him one at a time and instead of asking for their assistance, he lied, saying they wanted to obey him via telepathy and they agreed. He then apologized to the deities saying he had forgotten what he was going to ask and that they wanted to forgive him. The two believed and left with smiles on their faces, unaware that they had been tricked.

Ma'at, the goddess of law, morality, and justice, was not so pleased.

When the Font died he was judged by Ma'at, Thoth, and Anubis, god of the dead. He was to have his soul weighed on a scale, held by Anubis, against Ma'at's Feather of Truth. Once the two were on the scale, Thoth would write down the results and the Font would either go to the afterlife or have his soul eaten by Ammit, an eternally hungry being made up of the fiercest creatures of the Nile, a crocodile, lion, and hippo.

Ma'at was aware that her husband Thoth was being fed lies via telepathy, but could not undo the favor of another god or goddess. She instead secretly ordered that due to special circumstances, Thoth's first results of the scale be ignored and the second results given seen as truth. The scale weighed heavily in the feather's favor, having even pinched Anubis's fingers, but it was the results that mattered due to the order given by Ma'at herself.

When the writing was done, she read out loud what a good person the clever Font was from the sheet of papyrus her husband had filled with lies, and she gave the skeleton a drink that would knock him out temporarily claiming that it was the key to the afterlife. After the Font had been rendered unconscious Ma'at began the process again, her husband now freed from mind control. He began writing furiously all the crimes Papyrus had committed and when he was done Ma'at checked over the writings and deemed them as truth. Thoth stood up from the table to hand her the writings to read, but was interrupted when a extremely important message was sent to her by one of Horus's falcons. Fearing it was a message about Set attempting to disrupt the trial, she unraveled it only to find the same first results Thoth had written down before...in Seshat's handwriting.

Looking up, she saw Seshat sitting on a stone ledge smiling at her. She had been watching and writing down exactly what Thoth had the entire time and what was worse was her results were the second to be given, thus they were seen as truth by Ma'at's own law. She had been so concerned about her husband that she completely forgot about her. Enraged by Papyrus's deceptions she cursed the entire font, "One who cooks poison tastes it! The unlucky person will find bones in his tripe dinner, the son of a goose is a swimmer, like mother, like daughter, the miserable person will be miserable even if you hang a lantern on his head! Your eye will see, but your arm will be short, happiness and peace will be naught but confusing words long forgotten by the present and future! What is still hidden is more than what has happened, Font! The gods are forever out of reach, your bones will belong to fire, your CHILDREN will belong to fire! What is written on the brow will inevitably be seen by the eye!"

Basically the translation was "What goes around comes around. You will be extremely unlucky as will your sons and daughters and will remain miserable no matter the circumstances. What you want will never be obtained, your descendants shall suffer the same, and that is just the tip of the iceberg. You will never know heaven, never know peace even after death, you and your descendents will belong to Hell. You will inevitably meet this destiny."

From then on the Papyrus font had turned from religious worshippers of the Egyptian gods and goddesses, into deceitful liars and traitors, snakes in their own right similar to Set.

The story hadn't shook Papyrus in the slightest while he was a child, but now it seemed all too real. If it hadn't been for their evolution, they would have been wiped out due to natural selection, but he wondered now if that wouldn't have been for the best. Everything he tried to do to help Sans had failed. He was the cause of his brother's misery and would be the cause of his death as well if something wasn't done.

 _What can I do?_

 **"*Sigh*"** Papyrus took a deep breath and began to dance. **"Homage to Thee, O Great Goddess, Thou Master of all Truth, Oh my Goddess, and have brought myself hither that I may become conscious of Thy decrees.**

 **I know Thee though am not attuned with Thee and Thy two and forty laws which exist with Thee in this Chamber of Maat.**

 **In Truth & Justice I come into Thy Attunement, though I have not brought Ma'at in my mind and Soul. **

**I have destroyed wickedness for Thy and my family.**

 **I have done evil to mankind.**

 **I have oppressed the members of my family.**

Sans walked into the living room and stopped in the hall upon seeing Papyrus.

 **I have wrought evil place of right and Truth.**

 **I have demanded first consideration.**

 **I have decreed that excessive labor be performed for me.**

 **I have brought forward my name for exaltation to honors.**

 **I have made many to weep.**

 _What's he doing?_

 **I have caused pain to be inflicted upon man and animal.**

 **I have kept milk from the mouths of children.**

 _Is he...praying? While dancing?_

 **I have turned back the water at the time it should flow.**

 **I have extinguished the fire when it should burn.**

 **I have repulsed God in His Manifestation.**

 **I am Evil! I am Evil! I am Evil!**

 **My Evil is the Evil of Set of whom desecrates the Holy Temple.**

 _He's evil? He upset God?_

 _Oh, this is what the old lady was talking about._

 **Therefore evil shall befall me in this world, because I, even I, know the Laws of God which are God.**

 **Though, my blood is poison it was not requested by my family!**

 **He is Pure! He is Pure! He is Pure!**

Sans sat on the couch watching Papyrus, who didn't seem to notice him. His brother's dancing was beautiful though his words were sorrowful. He had no idea how a skeleton was belly dancing, but it was cool to see if not creepy. The dance seemed..dark to him...but that was probably because he was a Horror Font or because the prayer itself seemed sad and desperate.

 **He knows Thee not and is not attuned with Thee and Thy two and forty laws which exist with Thee in this Chamber of Maat, but he is Pure!**

 _It sounds like he's really pleading. I wish I knew what he was talking about._

 **His purity is the purity of the Divinity of the Holy Temple.**

 **Therefore evil shall not befall him in this world, because I, even I, know the Laws of God which are God."** Papyrus stopped, his dance finished.

No one appeared.

 **"what..was that?"** asked Sans curiously. **"was that a prayer?"**

Papyrus jumped and blushed slightly, embarrassed that he had been seen and heard. **"Uh..yes. Yes it was. A prayer to Ma'at, goddess of law, morality, and justice."**

Sans laughed. **"that...doesn't seem like someone you'd get along with. no offense bro,"** said Sans looking away.

 **"None taken. I meant what I said and know what I've done. Hell awaits me, but you don't have to come with me. You shouldn't HAVE to come with me!"** Papyrus sat down on the couch and buried his face in his hands.

Ma'at did not appear.

She didn't forgive him, nor did she plan to release Sans from his torment.

It wasn't fair.

Sans had never done anything bad enough to deserve this misery. He never asked to be a part of Papyrus! Why did HE have to suffer when Papyrus wasn't even his font?!

 _He is an innocent! He is a kind and gentle soul!_

 **"Hurting someone in able to hurt another is wrong! It isn't justice and it's morally wrong!"**

Sans rubbed his brother's back soothingly. **"flowey once told me that everyone had their own forms of justice and views on morality bro. he said YOU said that..."**

 _He's right...I did say that didn't I?_

 _Looks like Flowey listens to me after all..._

 **"do you worship set or whatever? i didn't know you were religious pap."**

Papyrus laughed and then stopped abruptly.

Sans was right about what Flowey had said, what he HIMSELF had said. Justice and morality were different for everyone.

 **"why'd you laugh bro?"**

Perhaps he was praying to the wrong deity.

 **"I...don't know. Ignorance, forgetfulness more likely. I'd forgotten those words...those beliefs I held so dearly. I'm forgetting everything, and soon I may even forget you."** Papyrus took a deep breath, struggling to keep his composer. **"You asked me earlier about why those papists disliked me, well here, is your answer."** He brought himself to his Lore page, but found it held no information about his family curse.

 **"uhh...pap?"**

 **"Never mind, it's not in here. I'll have to tell it myself. *Sigh* A long time ago, the Papyrus font had the ability to call forth Egyptian gods and goddesses and ask for favors."**

 _I KNEW his font had to of had something to do with Egypt!_

 **"We would call them through song and dance...as you've seen."** Papyrus looked embarrassed. **"The dances and songs however, took three or four minutes to perform and it was difficult for my font to survive back in ancient times when most fonts were still feral. They had a tendency to interrupt the song and dance you see."**

 **"they sound rude."**

 **"Yes, indeed. Due to natural selection, my font was actually dying out because we were unable to capture food or protect ourselves efficiently. One Papyrus font changed all that."**

 **"he's the one that screwed everyone over isn't he?"**

 **"No, Ma'at did that. Goddess of law, morality, and justice."**

 **"ohhh...i think i know where this is going. her justice and views on morality clashed with your font's."**

 **"Yes. She cursed my font and my descendants into having eternal bad luck and when I di-"**

 **"when you what?"**

 **"Never mind that. The Papyrus font I was talk-"**

Sans interrupted him. **"i really wish you'd trust me pap. you're already dying, why can't you tell me everything?! what could be so bad that you'd take it to the friggen' grave?!"**

 **"I-I...I um, *sob*"** Papyrus began to sob into his gloves. Even if he didn't tell Sans, his brother was smart. He'd figure it out given enough time.

 **"papyrus..."**

 _He's so upset...what could he still possibly want to keep from me now that he's dying? Knowing him it's probably something that would get me bawling like the baby I am._

 _He knows he's the only person I truly care about, so it's got to be something pertaining to him, but what could be worse tha-_

 **"the curse actually sends you to hell...doesn't it?"**

Papyrus nodded, his hands still covering his face.

 _Jesus..._

 _Poor Pap..._

 _Are ALL the Papyrus fonts seriously going to hell because one guy wanted to save his font?! That's such bullshit!_

 **"i won't let it happen bro. as long as i'm alive i can change. i know i can become pulse sans again if i try hard enough. i'll go to fucking medical school if i have to! it's gonna be alright, kay' buddy? you're gonna be fine!"**

 _I won't let anyone hurt him._

 **"*Sniff* Th-thank you, Sans...I'm counting on you Brother."**

Sans smiled and rubbed his little brother's back affectionately. **"who knows? maybe i can bring you back as i am...just pull your "evil" butt right outta my pocket."**

 **"Woul-would that actually work?!"** Papyrus looked at him dumbfounded.

Was it really that simple?

Was it really that stupidly, _hilariously_...

 **"Oh my god."**

 _That would actually freaking work._

 _It would work because it would be funny._

 _Comic Sans can and will do anything as long as he finds it funny._

 **"Oh. my. god."**

 **"you okay pap?"**

 **"...I need a moment."**

 **"alright..."**

 **"..."**

 **"..."**

 **"Okay, *sigh* my apologies Brother. The stupidity of the solution blew my mind a tad."**

Sans chuckled a bit. **"your gaster's showing,"** he said pointing at Papyrus.

 **"WHAT?!"**

The comedian jumped, surprised at his brother's sudden and panicked outburst. **"whoa! dude, chill!"**

 **"You-um...sorry. I jus-nothing..."**

 _What was that?_

 _It was because I mentioned Gaster so...was that a clue about my bro?_

 _Did i find another clue?!_

 _Awesome!_

 **"so we know how to maybe save you and undyne, but that bad luck thing..."**

Papyrus glared down at the floor angrily, remembering how his desperate prayer for his brother had been ignored.

 _If the "good" deities want to ignore me, FINE._

 _If I am to be labeled as "evil" then I will act upon it. I am a mask, not the person behind it. I can perform any role given and if this is what has been chosen for me so be it._

 _I won't spend the rest of my life watching my brother suffer simply because my blood runs through his bones, that's ridiculous!_

 **"Ma'at. If the light continues to shun my brother, I WILL turn to the dark. I won't let you harm my family over some petty offense from thousands of years ago. I will summon Set if that's what it takes to free my brother from his undeserved torment."**

 **"yours too bro."**

Papyrus smiled. **"And mine as well."**

Papyrus began to rise from the couch in order to summon the Dark One, but stopped when he realized Sans must have come in for a reason.

 **"Oh dear,"** Papyrus paused, slightly embarrassed by his rude behavior. **"I'm so sorry Brother, you probably came in here to talk about something huh?"**

 **"i did, but..."** Sans trailed off and turned his head, blushing blue and scratching his skull.

 **"If you came to ask for permission to...come with me..I'd of said yes. I wouldn't have ever wanted you to have to lose me over and over, knowing one day it'd be forever. There's no need to be embarrassed, I understand."**

 **"it's...not that bro, heh..."**

 **"Then why didn't you simply go back to sleep and forget all this? Why did you come in here instead?"**

Sans laughed nervously.

 _I came in here to confess. I wanted to tell you everything while I had the chance._

 _Can I do it though? How do I even start?_

Sans cleared his throat. **"you know...you mean a lot to me papyrus. you're my everything actually...i'd lose my mind if i lost you. i uh, have actually."**

 **"Nyeh?"**

 _I watched you torture, scare, and kill a KID and found it hilarious. I explored the dead BODIES of kids and found them interesting._

 _I've hurt people myself and found it fun._

 _I want you to live happily, If you could kill and never have to worry about the consequences...I'd be happy for you. I wouldn't try to make you better..but..._

 **"yeah, just *sigh* do you...think i'm gross pap?"**

Papyrus stared at Sans for a moment. **"Wh-what?"**

 **"do you think i'm..gross?"**

 **"No! Absolutely not! Why would I think that? Why would I ever?"**

 **"in a span of three days I've gone from a sane judgmental and neglectful prick to a confused psychotic cartoon, unsure of what's right and wrong and i don't...actually care. heh ha ha..."**

 **"You..don't care...?"**

 **"nope."**

 **"Okaaay, I don't see how that makes you gross. Pardon my language, but cartoons don't give a shit about anyone or anything. It's in your nature not to care about your wellbeing or anyone else's."**

 **"it's still messed up pap."**

 **"It's not my place to judge and it ISN'T your fault. Let your freak flag fly Brother! I don't mind in the slightest, nyeh heh heh!"**

 _Freak flag?_

 _Is that from the sixties or seventies?_

 _Gotta be the seventies._

 **"is it just your goal to incorporate a phrase from every century into your everyday vocabulary or...?"**

 **"It's from a song I found on a cassette tape at the dump. Or maybe it was a DVD I found at the dump..."**

 **"we don't have a cassette player or any type of movie watching device other tha-you know what? whatever."**

 **"What?"**

 **"nothing bro. forget it."**

 _He's never gonna trust me._

 _Never._

 **"Saaans, don't be mad at me!"**

 **"don't be dishonest with me. don't lie, just freaking say you don't want to talk about it, damn..."**

 **"It's my font..."** said Papyrus quietly.

 _Oh crap, forgot about that...somehow._

 _Whoops._

 **"oh uh, sorry i, heh heh, forgot."**

 **"It's alright, I'm glad you forgot!"**

 _I bet._

 **"Anyway, if nothing else is bothering you, I'd like to talk to you about your font. If you want to get it changed after helping m-"**

 **"i'm happy with who i am papyrus."**

Papyrus blinked a couple times, unsure of whether or not he had heard correctly. **"Wha-what?"**

 **"i'm happy with having a twisted font...i just don't want you to hate me because of what i've become. i** ** _have_** **changed papyrus and i'll change again if you want me to, but it'll be for you, not me."**

 _Comic Sans is a crappy font and everyone hates it, people don't even like WRITING in Comic Sans, but it's who I am._

 _I got this font as a baby bones because of who I was and what I liked to do. It's a symbol of my personality, a title I earned just for being myself._

 _I hate it, but it's ME._

 _Wishing for a new font, is like wishing for death. How could I wish for such a thing when I have someone that loves me more than his own life? Who's willing to risk everything for me on a regular basis?_

 _Someone I feel the same about?_

 **"You're happy feeling guilty all the time...? You're happy with your constant self-loathing...? How can you fall in love with** ** _despair?_** **I don't understand..."** said Papyrus shaking his head.

 **"my self-loathing is what pushes me to try hard at everything i do. it makes me want to improve myself. my guilt keeps me in check, from doing things that would make me a problem to others."**

 **"But you could be so much happier with another font..."**

 **"i wouldn't be me though. i understand now, what you meant about a skeleton's font being a big part of their personality."**

 _I saw it when you pretended to be me._

 _You cared too much about random people and it made you want to take your life. Cartoons don't care about anyone or anything and not only do you have to be the same if you want my font, but it has to be as easy as breathing._

The comedian smiled to himself.

 _Ya' gotta be a special kind of prick to be Comic Sans._

 **"I'd love you no matter who you became Brother."**

 **"you'd** ** _try,_** **but you wouldn't be able to. i...want to apologize again to you-"**

 **"I don't need another apology Brother-"**

 **"it's admittedly more for me than for you. i didn't lose any memories from when i was pulse sans. i was a MAJOR buzz kill and a friggen' jerk. i made fun of someone you've loved since birth and then i took off, i'm sorry for being such a chode alright?"**

 **"You weren't a..'chode' or whatever. You just wanted me to like you for who you were-"**

 **"wrong. i wanted you to like someone that wasn't me. someone you barely even knew or recognized,"** said Sans.

 **"It doesn't matter what you changed into, you were still Sans!"**

 **"no, i wasn't. comic sans sucks and it's true that even the worst person can change, but once you take away what makes me suck, i stop being me-"**

 **"Oh my god,"** Papyrus cupped his hands around his mouth. **"YOU'RE NOT A WALKING PROBLEM SANS. YOU DON'T SUCK."**

Sans laughed hard and silently. **"i'm not-i'm not saying I suck pap, i'm saying my FONT sucks. a skeleton is more than a font bro. what i'm trying to tell you is, I'm MEANT to feel this way. I NEED to feel this way, or i won't really be me...and also so I don't lose control."**

 **"Lose control?"** Papyrus looked confused.

 _Is he talking about his buildup?_

 **"i know the power I have now...and it's terrifying. my speed and strength is beyond human, like a superhero or villain out of a comic book. i can alter the world around me as if it were part of a cartoon show. someone, ANYONE that tried to run from me could go ahead and leave me in the dust, but as soon as they opened a door I'd be standing right there in front of them. no one can run from me, no one can hide from me. the only thing separating me from freddy fucking krueger is my** ** _conscious."_**

Papyrus closed his eyes and smiled, nodding his head in understanding. **"Ohhh, I get it. It's not just in your nature for no reason, you actually NEED it."**

 **"right. if I didn't have this self-loathing and guilt...if I didn't have this leash...what would become of the world? What would or could stop me from destroying it in an instant? Especially with my new love for dark humor? heh heh heh..."**

 **"I don't want to lose you though...how can I be sure you won't leave me?"** asked Papyrus in a small voice.

 **"just be there when i need someone to talk to pap. as long as you're here, i'll be here. why would i leave if i have a reason to stay?"**

 _I want to make you laugh._

 _I want to see you smile._

 _I want to see you HAPPY._

Papyrus smiled and nodded. **"I...think I understand. Suicide for Comic Sans is like dying from old age. Inevitable, but a long way off. You'll always be strong enough to fend it off as long as I'm present."**

Sans laughed nervously. The matter-of-fact tone his brother used was...unnerving.

 **"uhh, yeah. i don't know about suicide being INEVITABLE though..."**

 **"It is. Every Comic Sans dies from suicide. It's always been that way. For as long as I can remember anyway."**

 **"..."**

 **"Sans?"**

 _Really?_

 _Every one of them?_

 **"i-i'm fine, i'm just...** ** _always?"_**

 **"I'm afraid so."**

 **"...how do you** ** _know_** **that?"**

 **"Uhh, wha-what?"**

 **"how do you know that? 'for as long as you can remember?' you've only been alive for twenty-something years papyrus."**

 **"For as long as I can remember, that's what Gaster's told me."**

 _I don't think so._

 **"that's not what you said before. that's nowhere NEAR the same context buddy...heh heh, what are you hiding from me little bro?"**

 **"None of your business."**

 **"you won't tell me? guess i'll have to jolt that down as another mystery..."** said Sans taking a notebook and pen out of his pocket.

 **"YOU'RE KEEPING NOTES?! DON'T KEEP NOTES!"**

 **"let's see here...good with machines, knows how to make scientific calculations, knows waaay too much about fonts even though studies had nothing to do with them-"**

 **"Give me that notebook Sans."**

 **"no. knows information that wasn't in the fontsearch before it was updated, freaks out when accused of acting like gaster, and remembers things from before he was alive. got it!"**

 **"GIVE ME THE NOTEBOOK SANS, THAT WASN'T A REQUEST."**

Sans put the notebook away. **"you know i'm gonna figure this out sooner or later-"**

 **"I thought we agreed I'd speak when ready?"**

 **"that doesn't mean i can't play detective in the meantime!"**

 **"Fine. Whatever. If we're finished here, kindly get the hell out of my face,"** said Papyrus curtly, crossing his arms and legs.

 **"WHOA! easy bro! look, if it means that much to ya' i'll back off."**

 **"Please do."** Papyrus still had his arms and legs crossed, his head turned away from him.

Smiling, Sans wrapped his arms around his brother's middle. **"pappy? are you mad at me?"** he asked, quietly.

Papyrus struggled to keep the smile off his face.

 **"Are you imitating me...?"**

 **"pappy? don't be mad at me, i said i'd be good..."** Sans turned his head in order to hide his grin. There was no way he'd be able to do this without smiling, he was having a hard enough time keeping from laughing.

 _I feel really dirty right now._

 _How does he do this with a straight face?!_

Papyrus ducked his head down, his body shaking with silent laughter.

 _Hoooly shit it's actually working!_

 _This actually works!_

 **"errmmmm! pappyyy! you gotta be nice to me! i'm neurotic..."** whined Sans, pressing his face to his brother's battle body. He loved the reaction he was getting from his brother.

The taller skeleton hid his face in his gloves, still cracking up. It was weird hearing a grown male talk like a little girl and it was SUPER uncomfortable; that's why Papyrus did it so often. It never failed to make him or someone else lose it, no matter the argument.

Sans was too cute for this though.

He was too small and too adorable.

 **"Y-you're nyeh heh ha ha! You're so freaking cute! It's not fair...I'M the younger sibling! You can't be cuter than me!"**

 _He thinks I'm..cute?_

 _..._

 _..._

 _Really?_

Sans smiled happily into Papyrus's costume, as giddy as when he had heard him threaten Mummy.

 _He thinks I'm cute!_

 **"heh heh ha ha ha!"**

Papyrus squeezed his eyes shut. **"Oh god, stop! It's like syrup! Syrup poured over a pink basket full of sparkly kittens!"**

 **"sounds pretty."**

 _Wait..if he really thinks I'm cute, did he...?_

 _..._

 _..._

 _He did something to me while I was asleep, I freaking KNOW it._

The comedian wasn't sure how to feel about that. He loved Papyrus and he wanted his hands on him...but touching him in his _sleep?_ When he was the most vulnerable?! Sans put a lot of trust in Papyrus and the idea that his little brother would take advantage of him like that..though exciting, was also a bit hurtful as well.

 _You're gonna pay for what you did bro._

 _You're gonna confess and then you're gonna pay..._

 _But..._

Sans smiled into Papyrus's costume; even though he felt violated he remembered that his little brother was the Lying Font. It was in Papyrus's nature to betray those around him, he was the king of traitors, the most untrustworthy font to ever _exist._

 _"Those who hear Papyrus's words are doomed to believe in them and those who believe in them are bound to be betrayed."_

 _If he really likes me then it must have been hard for him to keep his hands to himself, he's fighting against his feelings AND his font...assuming he feels the same way._

 _..._

 _He has to; nobody pets their big brother while they're sleep, ESPECIALLY when they're in their twenties. He risks his life for me everyday and he threw a freaking baby out of a window just to keep me safe._

Sans tried to remember what he had felt while he was asleep, but all he could remember was Papyrus's gloves petting his head and holding his hand...

 _Would he do it again...?_

He snuggled against his brother's battle body dreamily, enjoying the soft fabric on his cheekbone and the thoughts in his head while Papyrus watched him in adoration and worry.

 _I don't want to lose, not at my own game!_

It was actually physically affecting him. His nonexistent stomach tied up in knots and his urge to cover his older brother in kisses was getting stronger by the second. It felt like a real battle of willpower...and he was losing.

 _There's gotta be a way to counter this._

 _HOW DO I COUNTER THIS?!_

 **"I hope Pedo-bear picks you up."**

 **"eerrrrmm!"**

 **"I hope you get kidnapped and have to put lotion in a friggen' basket somewhere-"**

 **"heh ha ha, that's mean pappy!"**

 **"I hope you're thrown into a van with tinted windows and a missing license plate-"**

 _Oh my god!_

 **"nooooo!"**

 **"YOU'RE ASKING FOR IT SANS!"**

 **"no i'm not! don't yell at me!"** whined Sans, struggling not to laugh. If he laughed, it was over; he'd lose and the score would be zero to three.

 **"You are asking for it Brother! You're BEGGING for it!"**

 **"i don't even know what 'it' is!"**

Papyrus smiled deviously.

 _Gotcha'._

 **"Well allow me to show you..."** said Papyrus turning around and reaching for Sans.

The smaller skeleton backed up on the couch, as his brother loomed over him. **"wha-what are you going to do?"**

 **"What would you like me to do? Nyeh heh heh heh..."**

 **"i'll scream. i swear to god i'll scream,"** said Sans laughing.

 **"Probably."**

Papyrus pushed Sans down on the couch completely and held him in place by the wrists.

 **"whoa..."** said Sans, suddenly breathless. **"you're...really? no way, i don't buy it. not in the living room where the kids could walk in, you wouldn't do something like that."**

 **"You don't think?"** Papyrus smiled teasingly down at his smaller brother, moving around slightly. He loved this game, HIS game...he loved competing to see which of them could make the other feel the most uncomfortable and so far he had won at least twice; once in the Lab and once in the Judgment Hall.

 _I'll win this time too, nyeh heh heh!_

Sans squirmed a bit, his face turning a light shade of blue. He didn't understand WHY he enjoyed having Papyrus hold him down and/or overpower him, but he did, he liked it A LOT.

 _You're...really warm bro..._

His soul beat faster upon seeing his brother smile down at him mischievously and he recalled the light touches he felt from those soft gloves in the Lab as he stood trapped in his embrace. The way they felt on his ribs and spine, the excitement that traveled through him like an electric current...

 **"You're blushing big Brother...what could you be thinking about I wonder? Nyeh heh heh..."**

 **"how good your gloves feel..."** murmured Sans softly.

 **"*Snrk!* What...?"**

Sans eyes shot open, realizing what he'd said. **"no-nothing!"**

 **"What did you say...?!"**

 **"i didn't say anything!"**

 **"You perverse little** ** _deviant!_** **Nyeh heh ha ha ha ha!"**

 **"i didn't SAY anything!"**

 **"Shame on YOU!"**

Sans shut his eyes tight and turned his head to the best of his ability, he couldn't very well cover them with Papyrus holding his wrists.

 **"Perving on your little brother! So** ** _depraved!_** **Nyeh heh heh heh ha ha ha!"**

 _I can't believe he said that! He's so freaking awkward!_

 _Nyeh heh ha ha ha!_

 **"oh don't act like you don't like it. you probably have a boner or something right now!"**

 **"And you'd feel around for it, wouldn't you ya' little degenerate? Look at that sleazy blue face of yours! Your REALLY blushing! I can't believe it!"**

 **"i'm blushing because some sicko has me pinned to the couch! get off me before i tell mum!"**

 **"Go ahead REPROBATE! Scream your tiny itty bitty lungs out, I'd looove to share what I've learned today!"**

 **"MUUUM! PAPYRUS IS DOING SEXY THINGS TO ME ON THE COUCH AND HE WON'T STOP!"**

 _Wow, he has ZERO decorum._

 **"Yeah, I bet you do find this sexy you little miscreant! I bet you're just DYING to have your little brother ravish you! Maybe I should...nyeh heh heh heh heh!"** Papyrus nuzzled Sans skull playfully.

 **"go ahead tough guy, i am sooo not scared of you-"**

 **"You really think reverse psychology is gonna work on me? I've STUDIED psychology Sans-"**

 **"naaaah, i mean it! go ahead and cop a feel bro!"**

 _Pfft! Oh my god Sans! Nyeh heh ha ha ha!_

 _That freaking smile!_

 **"You better be careful Sans...I love you an awful lot you know..."**

 **"show me bro! i could use a drink-"**

 **"Ewww! Sans, that's sick!"**

 _Yeaaah, you don't like that do ya' bro? You can't STAND vulgarity can ya' buddy?_

 _I'll show you how gross I really am, heh heh heh..._

 **"what? i'm thirsty. haven't drank anything all day. gimme."**

Papyrus cringed and shuddered.

 **"what's the matter pap? i won't bite...promise."**

 **"You're disgusting."**

 **"aww, you know you want me-"**

 **"Like I want herpes, but that's not happening either."**

 **"maybe if you had a taste you'd change your mind...go ahead and try me out."**

 _Good lord, he's worse than Black Widow._

 **"I'd rather swallow a bullet."**

 **"But aren't you curious? about what it'd be like? you think i'm cute don't you?"**

 **"Curiosity killed the cat."**

 **"satisfaction brought it back and trust me i can DEFINITELY satisfy you...even though i'm possibly still new."**

 **"'New?'"**

 **"i felt you feeling me up in my sleep pap-"**

 **"You're in-SANE!"**

 _I didn't do anything like that!_

 _I would never...!_

 **"makes me wonder what else you might have done to me while i was defenseless. maybe you had a little drink of your own..."** said Sans winking slyly.

 **"We were in a house, there were plenty of other POISONS I could consume if I wanted to kill myself."**

 **"ouch."**

 **"Hmph!"** Papyrus turned his head, slightly insulted. It was true Papyrus was parched, but he'd never stoop THAT low...

 _He's probably messing with me, he HAS to be messing with me..._

 _He doesn't think I'd truly take advantage of him like that does he...?_

 _I love Sans..._

But Sans also knew his font. It was entirely possible that Sans believed he WOULD do something like that due to his buildup.

 _Does he really think I...touched..him?_

 _..._

 _Did someone ELSE do something while I wasn't looking?!_

 **"*GASP!*"**

 **"hm? what's wrong bro?"**

 _That human..._

Papyrus growled and narrowed his eyes as he remembered handing Sans over to Bleeding Cowboys the day before. It was only for a few minutes, but it was enough for the human to get curious...and handsy if he had wanted. Asriel probably wouldn't say anything about it either, due to him being an asshole and all...

 _Poor Sans..._

He felt bad for his violated brother, but even worse for himself. He had put his trust in yet ANOTHER person..another friend..but once again he was betrayed.

 _I shouldn't have handed him over. I shouldn't have given him to ANYONE! How could I be so reckless?!_

 _I really thought that human was a good guy..._

 **"pap? are you okay?"**

 _Maybe..the human was just curious about our anatomy...? He acted like he'd never seen a Font before._

 _That was probably it. Yeah, that makes sense. Skeletons have to summon parts using their ectoplasm in order to reproduce unlike most creatures, the human was probably confused as to where his...parts..were and started looking around. He didn't mean anything by it._

 **"Of course, I was just..thinking about something."**

 _Sans doesn't need to know about this. It was just a small incident..no real importance._

 **"what were you thinking about?"**

 _But if I don't say something..._

 **"You wouldn't..put me in jail, would you Brother?"**

 **"you DID mess with me!"** cried Sans blushing furiously.

 **"There was a Virus Font that gave people deadly nightmares and you KNOW how nightmare prone you are!"**

Sans looked at him in disbelief. **"you fondled me..so i would have a wet dream instead of a nightmare...?"**

 **"Y-yes. Then I decided to drop the toddler out of the window..just in case."**

 **"...that's something the great papyrus would do-"**

 **"I KNOW. I'm forgetting things remember?"**

 **"well thanks..i appreciate you looking after me. if it's any consolation, i only felt your gloves on my head."**

Papyrus mentally face-palmed whilst trying not to glare at his brother.

 _He was messing with me._

 _He was messing with me the whole time._

 **"it's too bad though, i wasn't kidding about your gloves. they feel incredible..."** Sans sighed and closed his eyes dreamily, remembering once more.

 **"Golly, I uh, didn't realize you liked them so much. Nyeh heh..."** The taller skeleton laughed nervously, his face slightly orange.

 _He looks so..._

 _Does he really like them that much...?_

Slowly, Papyrus dragged his gloved hands down his brother's arms, earning him a smile. He moved them across Sans' neck and up towards and over his teeth, causing them to part; his own mouth dropped open in surprised however, when Sans drew one of them into his mouth and began to suck on the fabric.

 **"mmhh..."**

 **"..."**

The comedian squirmed again as he became more and more aroused, feeling his magic start to build in his coccyx. His brother simply watched him in silence, his OWN magic beginning to build. Watching and feeling Sans suck on his glove..hearing the _noises_ he was making, it made him feel...

 _What am I doing?!_

 _I can't..it's not..._

Papyrus reluctantly removed his glove from Sans' mouth.

 **"hm? what's wrong bro?"**

 **"..."**

 **"you know i'd never send you to jail right? feel free to do whatever, it's not like anybody's gonna believe that the great papyrus isn't anything but innocent.** **you could do anything you wanted to me and no one would believe a word out of my mouth, even if you DIDN'T use your font..."**

Papyrus averted his eyes shyly.

 _Such a perverse smile...nyeh heh heh, he's really good at this! I almost BELIEVE him!_

 **"you're so much bigger than me...i could thrash and scream bloody murder, but you could EASILY hold me down and fool everyone into thinking i'm having an episode. crazy ol' comic sans; desperate to blow something up or drop a piano on someone's head...someone like that really WOULD need to be restrained, don'tcha think? you could shoo everyone out of the room and use me however you wanted for as LONG as you wanted and there wouldn't be any consequences whatsoever, heh."**

 _I wonder how easily my dear brother could become a Papyrus font?_ _He definitely has the acting talent!_

 _Not that he's any match for me..._

 **"That's quite the look on your face Brother, if I didn't know any better I'd say you LIKED the idea..."**

 **"welp, i can't say i'm not excited. i've never had anyone on top of me before...do..do you like holding me down? touching me like in the lab? will you do it again?"**

Papyrus laughed nervously, pulling on his collar. **"Wowie Sans, you uh...you're trying awful hard to get me to do something aren't you? Nyeh heh..."**

 **"i'm just saying...it'd be real easy to force me to summon anything you wanted with those gloves of yours. didja' know that depending on how submissive a skeleton is feeling, they'll summon either male or female parts?"**

 **"Uh, um..."**

Papyrus knew that already, but he didn't know how Sans did.

 _Unless he likes the idea of being used._

He pictured Sans spread out on his mattress fantasizing about being caught and toyed with before having something forced into him and he quickly shook his head to rid himself of the thought.

 _No way._

 _Sans is innocent! He's just playing...he..probably asked Gaster when he was younger or something._

 **"you didn't know? wow, i think this is the first time i've known something about fonts before you did! ha ha ha ha ha!"**

 **"Wh-what?"**

 _Oh I see, he thought I was shaking my head 'no.'_

 **"if you make me feel vulnerable and excited i'll form a tight wet little hole for you to spread open and explore...or maybe you'd like me to explore you...? i'd open you up in a heartbeat, i bet you're as tight as a vice aren't you?"**

Papyrus put his hands over his face and shook his head again, thoroughly embarrassed.

 _That's so lewd!_ _What the hell?!_

 **"heh heh ha ha ha ha! you're so shy lil' bro!"**

 **"I'm not shy! I'm just..inexperienced when it comes to..those..sort of things..."**

 **"maybe if you were more experienced, you wouldn't feel so uncomfortable..."** said Sans grabbing his brother's pelvis.

 **"Nyeha! He-hey! Wha-what do you think you're doing?!"**

 **"i'm gonna make you summon one, besides i'm curious. you don't mind if i just have a _little_** **taste right?"**

 **"OF COURSE I MIND! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!"**

 **"it won't hurt bro, i swear! you probably ARE tight as a vice, but i can still get my tongue up there."** Sans pulled on his brother's briefs teasingly, enjoying his reactions for a while before sliding his tongue up the base of his spine.

 **"*GASP!*** Papyrus's eyes grew wide as his body shuddered in pleasure, he whimpered pitifully as the smaller skeleton repeated the action. **"S-S-Sans! Okay, okay you win! You win, just-HAH!"**

 **"giving up? i thought the great papyrus NEVER gave up?"**

Papyrus let out another sharp cry as his brother licked just inches from his coccyx, sending electricity flowing through him and his magic building to a dangerous level. If Sans didn't stop soon...

 **"Please! Brother, please! I'm going to...!"**

 **"go ahead pap, heh heh heh..."**

 **"Wh-why are you doing this?!"**

Sans stopped. **"because** **i love ya' lil' bro! you oughta know that by now."**

 **"You didn't say you were IN love with me!"**

 **"well there's only one way to find out..."**

Papyrus looked at Sans, struggling to catch his breath.

Could it be true? He hadn't really been paying attention to whether or not Sans had been lying; he'd just ASSUMED he was messing around!

 _What if he's serious though?_

 _What if this is his way of telling me what he's feeling?_

Papyrus shyly bent down and slid his tongue up Sans' neck slowly, experimenting.

 **"oh-ohhh my go-god! holy shhhmmhh!"** Sans shuddered under him, unused to such treatment; his neck was HIGHLY sensitive.

 _Of all the friggen' places..._

The taller skeleton laughed, feeling a little calmer after seeing his brother's reaction...that is until he felt something hard underneath him. **"Nyeh heh heh heh-wha? what the hel-OH! Oh dear...!"** Papyrus scrambled to the opposite side of the couch, hugging his knees and burying his head between them. **"Oh my god...oh my goooood..."**

 _He actually has a..!_

Papyrus's face turned bright orange, he peeked up just to see if he was correct about what he felt only to quickly bury his head again.

Sans lay where he was, laughing hysterically.

 _He really does...?_

The taller skeleton peeked up again slightly watching his brother. **"Di-did I really do that...?"**

 **"yep. shoulda trusted me pap!"**

Papyrus crawled over to where Sans lay curiously, staring at the bulge he was responsible for.

Sans expression changed into one Papyrus didn't recognize. He was smiling at him, but it looked _strange_ , he didn't recognize the look at all. **"Watcha' lookin' at bro?"**

 **"No-nothing! Umh..."** Papyrus shuffled in place, suddenly feeling hotter and more uncomfortable than before. His breathing had picked up and he wringed his gloved hands together slightly, pressing them into his lap.

He couldn't meet Sans' gaze anymore.

 _I should be ashamed of myself._

 _How could I stare at my brother like that?_

 _Even if I am curious and flattered and...and..._

Sans' body tingled as he felt his brother's eyes on him again. He couldn't help but smile as Papyrus squirmed in place and pressed his hands between his thigh bones. **"having trouble keeping your hands to yourself pap?"**

 **"NO!"**

Papyrus swallowed hard, shame written all over his face.

 _I'm..excited...I want to..god..._

 _My mind's as repulsive as my soul._

 _..._

 _He said he loved me though..._

 **"what's on your mind bro?"**

 **"NOTHING!"**

Sans chuckled and sat up, crawling into Papyrus's lap, his brother moving his gloves quickly out of the way. **"you sure about that? you look nervous buddy!"**

 **"I-I'm no-not nervous!"** exclaimed Papyrus stuttering.

 _I..I don't know what to say...I can't believe it..._

 **"wow, your face looks like an orange pap,"** said Sans teasingly, leaning closer. Papyrus unconsciously leaned back, his eyes wide with amazement and his thoughts filthy and foggy.

 _What is he doing?!_

 _He's so close!_

 _Is he...?_

 _Will he...?_

Papyrus jolted slightly as his head hit the armrest of the couch.

 _He's..on top of me..._

 _Brother's on top of me..._

Sans felt a bit hesitant about what he wanted to do. He had been taught that only dogs could marry their siblings and parents, not skeletons. He had a bad memory of people teasing him in the lab for spending so much time with his scary baby brother, they called him a weirdo and a perv; apparently it hurt his feelings so badly he remembered it more clearly than any other memory he had related to his childhood.

 _I love him so much though..._

 **"are you alright? i'm not..scaring you am i?"**

 _If we're both sick, is it okay?_

 **"Uh um, no..I'm fine..."** Papyrus stared up at him wide-eyed and a tad frightened, though the fear only heightened his excitement. His gloved hands lay tightly together against the middle of his chest.

 _Is it okay to love my brother the way I want to?_

 **"you know, you're a lot taller than me, but you can be really cute sometimes too, pap. heh heh heh..."** Sans placed his hands on both sides of his younger brothers face. **"i kinda wanna kiss you...not the way a brother should either. i'm pretty gross huh?"**

Papyrus's mouth fell open upon hearing his words.

 _He's telling the truth!_

 _HE'S TELLING THE TRUTH!_

Papyrus could no longer tell if he was breathing hard or not at all. Everything around him ceased to be, his focus entirely on Sans. Time didn't matter, where he was didn't matter, the fact that he was dying didn't matter, all that mattered was Sans and what he would say..or do, next.

 **"Y-you want t-t-to KISS me?!"**

Sans' seductive smile grew wider. His little brother's reaction was hilarious and it made him more amorous than he already was. He'd never seen Papyrus like this before...he'd always looked like he was in control of every situation. He had seen his brother afraid for a few brief moments, but never like this. He felt powerful and he wondered just how far he could push Papyrus before he cracked.

What would he do if he DID crack?

Sans was Determined to find out.

 **"i wanna do more than that little bro..."** whispered Sans leaning down and closing his eyes.

 _The Great Papyrus is brave!_

 _The Great Papyrus is brave!_

 _The Great Papyrus is brave!_

 _THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS BRAVE!_

 **"*Gasp!*"** Papyrus gasped as Sans' mouth connected with his and he felt his brother's tongue slid inside. Orange danced with blue as their magic intertwined, the slippery appendage coiled around his tongue lovingly and slowly Papyrus closed his eyes, beginning to relax. His arms wrapped lovingly around his brother's small frame and pulled him closer until their ribs fit together like a puzzle piece through their clothing. He felt Sans press him into the couch deepening their kiss, exploring every crevice and corner of his mouth and the taller skeleton savored the feeling of his brother's velvet tongue as it caressed his. He moaned softly, happy and at peace.

His whole body burned in the best way.

 _He really does...he really does love me, doesn't he?_

Giving affection was one thing, but receiving it was quite different. He often yearned for his older brother's affections, but his "work" kept them apart. He could never allow Sans to get too close to him, for fear of him finding out he was a murderer. Any hug, compliment, or favor from Sans made his day, but being free at last...being able to spend this time with Sans regardless of where they were...It felt wonderful, everything was wonderful.

 **"mm..."** Sans moaned softly into Papyrus's mouth, enjoying the sensation and control he had over his younger sibling. He smiled slightly, feeling his brother's tongue move shyly as if asking for permission to kiss back.

 _You're so cute bro..._

His heart soared as he heard Papyrus begin to make noises of his own. Pitiful whines and whimpers made him want to tear his costume off his body and wreck him and soon he couldn't keep his hands from wandering.

It wasn't gross this time.

It didn't _feel_ wrong.

 _Because I'm me._

 _Not Pulse Sans, Comic Sans._

 _The REAL me, the one who grew up with Papyrus. I appreciate him, and I love him, my protector, my brother, and soon..._

Papyrus shivered slightly, feeling his brother's hands leave his face and trail down to his neck, his thumbs rubbing over the bone in smooth gentle caresses.

No one had ever done this to him before. No one had ever looked at Papyrus with desire or touched him so lovingly. No one had ever WANTED him before...It was a brand new experience that he treasured and wanted more of.

 _Brother..._

 _Please..._

 _Please don't stop...keep moving..I..I want this..._

 **"Nyeh, hmm..."**

 _I want you..._

He let his hands slid into Sans' hoodie and gently began to caress his sensitive ribs through the cloth. He didn't plan to stop this time...this time it wasn't a prank.

He loved Sans, loved him with all his heart and he wanted nothing more than to give himself completely to his brother. He was surprised at just how easily he had given in to his lust and desire for his sibling. He had always seen himself as Sans' protector, nothing romantic, but apparently he had some feelings that he was unaware of or hadn't paid attention to. His wanton thoughts piled in his mind as if a flood gate had been opened.

 _I want you to touch me._

 _I want you to claim me._

 _I want to BELONG to you..._

Sans broke the kiss, leaving him flushed and breathless. He wanted another immediately.

 **"W-wowie..."** said Papyrus softly, his eyes still closed.

Sans chuckled. **"didja' like that bro?"**

Papyrus nodded shyly, averting his eyes after opening them. His hands were still buried in Sans' hoodie, his brother's heat warming them through his gloves.

 **"i've been into you for a long time papyrus..well maybe three or four days wasn't THAT long, but it WAS when i really first met you and got to know you a little,"** said Sans nuzzling his brother's skull.

Papyrus kept his eyes to the side, still feeling a bit shy. He wanted him, but he didn't know how to ask. He didn't know if he had the COURAGE to ask.

 _The Great Papyrus is brave._

Papyrus took a deep breath and looked his brother in the eye. **"Sans...will you..play..with me? Please?"** he asked quietly.

 **"is that what you want?"**

Papyrus nodded. **"I want to be yours."**

Sans smiled and slid his hands through the torn areas of Papyrus's battle body, rubbing his ribs gently. **"let's start off slow by doing this,"** he whispered softly.

Papyrus's face turned a darker shade of orange as more heat began to spread throughout his bones. Sans hands slid up and down the entire length of his ribs making him shiver.

 **"you okay buddy? you're not saying anything. heh heh heh..."**

His brother didn't respond, he merely lay in place as his hands worked his body. Sans watched Papyrus in fascination as his eyes fluttered closed and he moaned softly, obviously enjoying his ministrations.

 **"you...really like this, huh bro?"**

His brother nodded slowly, keeping his eyes closed. Having his brother massage him like that felt nice, the caresses were loving and kind, gentle and slow.

 **"Nyeh...ha...Sans..."**

 **"do you remember the lab pap? when you pranked me?"**

 **"Yes..."** Papyrus hadn't forgotten that. He had forgotten a lot of things, but never that. It was the first time he'd ever felt desire for someone. He remembered scolding himself for going too far, for being too bold, _for wanting to keep going._

 **"I apologize for my selfish, inappropriate actions. Your fear, the sounds you made, the things you said, the POWER I had over you...it was..intoxicating,"** said Papyrus softly. The feelings he had felt at the time were strong and they had scared him down to his very core. Scared him because he almost didn't have the willpower to stop himself, despite years of training and self-discipline.

 **"oh yeah?"** Sans' breathing picked up.

 _He's like me._

 **"Yes...I wanted to..to..."** Papyrus eyes closed tighter in shame. He was supposed to be his protector, but his lust almost got the better of him back in the lab. What would have happened if he'd kept going?

 **"keep going, it's okay pap."**

 **"I wanted to use you against your will, I wanted to use you BECAUSE it was against your will. I wanted to hear your whimpers, your soft cries, your reluctant moans...I wanted to pleasure you..MAKE you like it..."**

 **"..."**

 **"I'm disgusting, I know. I'm a deranged creep, a cruel bastard who'd hit rock bottom and dig a hole afterwards for fun-"**

 **"so?"**

 **"Huh?"**

 **"climbing's too much work anyway. if you want to dig, dig. i'll help you out no matter how dirty we get. i'll dig with you, shouldn't be too hard if you're there with me."**

 **"Nyeh heh heh, there's nothing dirty about you Sans. It's not sinful to want to show affection towards the one you love most, I was only teasing you. Love is blind and unbiased, blood is no different than water to love although it may seem a lot warmer..."**

 _He needs to write a poetry book._

He was right though. No one knew Sans like Papyrus did. He knew what made him angry, happy, sad, and afraid. He knew what he liked and disliked, he probably even knew what his skills and hobbies were despite the fact that they hadn't talked much over the years.

 _How long did he have Flowey watch me?_

 **"Our will to protect the other is multiplied due to our family connection Brother. We know we can spend our entire lives together like any other married couple because they've been doing so already, nyeh heh heh! To find a teacher, protector, best friend, brother, and lover all in one person is a beautiful miracle that I'm proud to posses...titles and labels mean nothing, it's about what you FEEL for a person, not what you're EXPECTED to feel by other people. There's nothing gross about love when it's true."**

 **"then why don't you trust me a little more pap?"**

 **"You may not think I trust you, but I do..I just don't want to take any chances. I wouldn't survive losing you forever, I'm not..I'm not strong enough. The trust..the bond we've built with one another over the years is far stronger than any we could build with a stranger; even if it's true we haven't spoken to each other too often lately, I remember my infancy, your kindness..."**

Sans looked shocked and surprised. The comedian could only remember bits and pieces of his childhood, but his little brother could remember everything? How was that possible when everyone else was forgetting everything related to Gaster? What made Papyrus so different?

 _Another mystery._

 _Awesome._

 **"i'm flattered bro, really i am, but you've no idea how gross i am..."**

 **"Enlighten me."**

 **"** **the way you touched me in the lab...the creepy smile you made in that video, you made me...** **excited, aroused."**

Papyrus looked surprised.

 **"you threatened to rape me and I wanted you to. heh, the worst part is, at the time, I thought you were just a mentally ill murder and I got off on that. I got off on incest and rape with a psychotic killer. i was suppose to help you, but i wanted to take advantage of you instead. i don't know HOW i managed to say 'no', but i don't think i could do it again."**

The taller skeleton was stunned. He didn't know what to say, but he knew he liked what he had just heard. He felt himself actually summon much to his embarrassment. The very idea that Sans wanted him turned him on, but to hear that he wanted him to _molest_ him? That was something else entirely. He honestly had no idea his older brother was into that sort of thing...or was he just into _Papyrus_ doing those things to him? He had always seen his brother as a pure soul, lazy and a tad self-serving at times, but pure nonetheless...obviously Sans hadn't just been playing around and Papyrus had been wrong about him being innocent.

 _Of course I was wrong._

 _Everyone has a certain forbidden darkness hidden within them, locked away deep in their souls. Sans is an adult, he feels desire just like everyone else and certain things trigger that desire..enhance it._

 _I never thought I could be a fetish though...I never thought I could be HIS fetish._

Papyrus closed his eyes and tried placing himself in Sans' position at the lab, curious about the appeal. What would it be like to be completely vulnerable to Sans? To be completely vulnerable and have his innocence threatened? What would it be like to have him touch him without his permission despite his protests? To have unwanted pleasure course through his body, building and building, making him squirm and beg and summon parts against his will?

He pictured Sans tearing off his briefs and staring at the area between his legs like it were prey. He pictured him holding him down and sliding his tongue up said area slowly and shivered, almost feeling it though it was only a fantasy.

Sans watched his younger brother entranced by his expressions. The comedian had taught himself a long time ago how to read people in order to be able to tell if he were speaking to a time anomaly and he was VERY good at it. He wasn't as good as Papyrus of course, but he could usually tell if someone had done something before or was feeling something secret.

He knew what Papyrus was doing.

Slowly, so as to not draw Papyrus out of his fantasy, he pulled down his blue briefs a little. He wasn't surprised to find that he had summoned a small orange slit instead of the usual male genitals. His mouth fell open a bit and he smiled, seeing his younger brother grow increasingly wet beneath him. Papyrus's breathing had become a bit faster than normal, making Sans rise and fall with every breath he took. He kept quiet and simply watched, thoroughly amused. Laying down on his brother and folding his arms under his chin, he patiently allowed him to fantasize, thankful that he was getting to see it.

Eventually Papyrus opened his eyes again smiling, though he was a darker shade of orange than before.

 _Wowie...he really wanted me to do that to him?_

 _Nyeh heh ha ha ha!_

 **"Well well well, you're kind of a freak, aren't you Sans? My big Brother's a filthy little sinner!"** Papyrus laughed loudly, hugging his brother. **"I bet you don't even care that there are children in the house, do you?"**

Sans continued to smile silently.

 **"Oh god, you don't! You really don't! You'd undress me and take me right on this couch, in front of all those children?! In somebody's HOUSE?! Nyeh heh ha ha ha ha!"**

Sans' smile grew wider.

He really didn't care.

He didn't care in the slightest.

He was trash and he had accepted it, Papyrus could poke fun at him all he wanted, but he would never again feel guilty about being who he was. All he cared about was whether or not Papyrus continued to love him and exist.

 **"You really wanted to give yourself to a demented killer?! In Alphys's LAB?! You truly wanted to touch your sick little brother?! Wow. Wow, wow wow, wow, wow..."**

 **"yeah that's right, but can you really blame me? you're strong, gentle, and the things you say sometimes...you really are like my knight, right down to your accent."** Sans slid his hand up and down the front of Papyrus's briefs playfully grinning like a wolf, he pushed his fingers down slightly where he knew his brother's most sensitive region would be and rubbed gently in small circles causing the taller skeleton to gasp as a wave of pleasure hit him and made his bones tingle all the way up to his face.

 _Whoa!_

 _That...feels really good..._

 **"No wonder Ma'at didn't answer my prayer. You've got some serious issues dear Brother..."** purred Papyrus, his eyes fluttering close again.

Sans laughed. **"well at least i'm not a pedophilic rapist/necrophiliac. you're waaay grosser than i am pal!"**

 **"Wha-what are you talking about...?"**

 _Where did THAT come from?_

 _..._

 _Ohh dear...Brother's about to pull something out of head isn't he? This is one of those "the devil's coming to visit Snowdin" things isn't it?_

 **"you said you found black widow at a bar and spent time with her at a cemetery remember? you said you went there digging for bodies, found a human, screwed with him, and watched him commit suicide afterwards. Did you forget the conversation in the laundry room? you said the human shot the girl dead and you took her into the woods and spent time with her there too after she was-"**

 **"NYEH HEH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"**

 **"you think it's funny, but it's GROSS. you said you spent time with an old lady there too, remember? flowey was spying on you?"**

 **"NYEHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"** Papyrus was dying. He was laughing so hard he wondered if it would kill him before his time was actually up.

 _Oh my god Sans, your mind is a dark place!_

 **"i don't know why you think that's funny, i'd personally be a little worried! you know asriel is an official citizen of the underground right? spending the night with him in some house on the surface doesn't mean the law doesn't STILL apply. it's still pedophilia and i know he's your friend, but i still don't trust him, no offense."**

 _I'm gonna die._

 _Sans is gonna kill me before I even disappear._

 _I'm gonna turn to dust right on this couch._

Sans sighed, remembering all the people Papyrus said he had encountered. **"i'm glad you find this funny bro, cause' i don't. i love you with all my heart, but you're a freaking slut dude. you usually have this prim and proper air about you, but you spent time with four people in one friggen' night-oh wait no, FIVE people. Five people bro! you said you spent time with the bartender didn't you? yeah you did, i think. but c'mon bro really? the freaking bartender? you're better than that."**

 **"Nyehee hee hee, wh-what's wrong with bartenders Brother?"** asked Papyrus struggling to breathe.

 **"what's wrong with-oh wow are you SERIOUS?! he serves you DRINKS pap! you want to talk about bad etiquette? YOU DON'T FUCK THE GUY THAT SERVES YOU DRINKS PAPYRUS."**

Papyrus roared with laughter, his throat and chest hurting more than they ever have, even during combat training when he was younger. **"NYEH HEH HA HA HA HA! OH MY GOD! HA HA HA HA! SANS PLEASE! I CAN'T,** ** _I CAN'T!"_**

 **"you can laugh all you want pal, but i'll NEVER be on YOUR level. why would take someone's dust into the woods and..do...that? HOW did you even do that?"**

 **"YOU WANT DETAILS?!"**

 _Oh my goodness!_

 **"ENLIGHTEN ME."**

Sans sat up on Papyrus, crossing his arms and glowering down at him.

His brother had a lot of nerve.

What, did he think he was EXEMPT from being gross just because he was a Horror? Being a Horror didn't mean you HAD to be a freak! It didn't mean you HAD to break every law of morality out there! He was once a Horror too and HE didn't become a freaking degenerate...

 **"I *huff* I didn't do those things Sans...hee hee hee hee! When I said 'spent time with', I meant 'talked to'. When I said I 'screwed' with the human, I meant 'teased.' How do you figure I did ANYTHING with Widow's dust? You've met her!"**

Sans blinked several times.

 _That's right, I did didn't I?_

 _How did I forget that?!_

 **"You really forgot...?"**

 _Hm._

 **"yeah, i uh, i guess i did...somehow, heh."**

 _That is most unusual...only Undyne and I should be forgetting things due to our minds and bodies disappearing._

 _Flowey's been acting strangely too..._

 **"wait, wait no! you could have done something BEFORE turning her into a font! you're just trying to throw me off!"**

 _I don't need to alarm Sans with this, not until I know what's going on at least._

 **"I assure you, I did not and am not."**

 **"LIAR!"**

 **"Psycho."**

Sans looked at him incredulously. **"I'M the psycho?!"**

 **"Yes Brother, you are. Also I thought you were gonna stop doing this?"**

 **"doing what?!"**

 **"Accepting things you feel are wrong so as to avoid confrontation."**

 **"what are you even talking about? we're arguing now!"**

 **"Yes, but if we hadn't had this specific conversation, that revolting little fantasy of yours would have never come up,"** said Papyrus holding up a finger. **"You'd of allowed me to continue whatever ghoulish acts I wanted and not said a word."**

 **"it's your life papyrus, i can't tell you how to live it-"**

 **"If you think I'm MOLESTING people Brother, don't say 'nah brah it's cool-'"**

 **"i did not say it was cool! i did NOT say it was cool-"**

 **"Say 'hey lil' bro, maybe don't do that since it's messed up and WRONG-'"**

 **"what happened to not judging people pap?"** asked Sans, struggling to keep the smile off his face.

 **"You may not judge me Brother, but other people WILL. If you see me doing something like that, tell me to knock it off! Don't give me a thumbs up and a SMILE! Wowie, you got me thinking I could get away with setting an orphanage on fire!"**

 **"i'd let you do that anyway, i fucking hate kids-"**

 **"*Sigh* That's-That's not the POINT Sans,"** said Papyrus laughing and pinching the space between his eyes.

 _What on earth is his problem with children?_

 **"oh yeah, speaking of kids, what about asriel?"** asked Sans. He already knew what Papyrus was going to say.

 **"We just needed a place to stay the night, we were in separate rooms Brother! Good Lord! Nyeh heh ha ha ha!"**

 _Really Sans? Just because he looks like a goat, doesn't mean he's not still Flowey!_

 **"...oh."**

 **"Golly, your mind is...it's something else Sans. Your mind's not in the gutter, it IS the gutter-"**

 **"whatever! i-whatever! you're no better than me pal, i know you don't THINK you're sick but-"**

Papyrus sat up slightly and gave his brother a hug, rubbing his back. **"I'm sorry Sans, you know I don't mean it right? I'm only jesting! You're so sensitive..."** He continued rubbing Sans' back in an attempt to comfort him, resting his head on his shoulder and rocking him back and forth.

 **"*sigh*...i know you're gonna say it."**

 **"Say what, Sans?"**

 **"you know what. i already know it's coming."**

 **"I honestly don't know what you're referring to Brother. Really, I don't."**

 **"you're not going to comment on the fact that i wanted to fuck a pedophilic ra-"**

 **"NYEH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"**

 **"yeah, see? i knew it! i friggen' KNEW it!"**

 **"THAT'S SO TRUE! OH MY GOD YOU'RE GROSS! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! YOU'RE SO REPULSIVE!"**

 _Fuck you, Papyrus! Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you!_

 _I HATE you!_

 _I freaking HATE you!_

 **"I am sooo telling Flowey..."**

 _I can't tell you ANYTHING!_

 **"whatever."**

 **"I'm telling him EVERYTHING."**

 **"imma go for a walk."**

 _Right off the roof._

 _Right the fuck off._

 _I don't have to deal with this._

 _I'll let your dumbass disappear. I don't even..I don't even CARE!_

 _You're such a DICK!_

 **"Oh no you don't!"** Papyrus grabbed Sans and held onto him tightly.

 _Oh my god..._

 _Just let me DIE Pap!_

 **"what's your problem?!"**

 _CLACK!_

 **"You're not allowed to go anywhere until I'm claimed. Finish what you've started Brother!"**

Sans looked at him, surprised. **"you still...?"**

 **"Of course! I'll always adore you Sans. Being around you makes me feel better about myself!"**

 _Thanks Pap._

 **"Oh, what's that look for? I told you, I'm only teasing!"**

 **"*sigh*"**

 **"BESIDES, I, GREAT PAPYRUS CANNOT BE OUTDONE IN ANYTHING! I WILL BECOME THE BEST AT EVERYTHING!"**

 **"you're wanna become the best at being gross?"**

 **"NOBODY LIKES AN UNDERACHIEVER BROTHER."**

 **"i don't think you can be grosser than me pap..."**

Papyrus stood up and posed in front of the couch. **"NONSENSE! THAT'S PREPOSTEROUS! I CAN DO ANYTHING I SET MY MIND TO IF I TRY HARD ENOUGH! MY CONFIDENCE IS UNSHAKABLE! MY STRATEGIES INFALLIBLE! THE WORD 'CAN'T' ISN'T EVEN IN THE GREAT PAPYRUS'S VOCABULARY...EVEN THOUGH I JUST SAID IT!"**

 **"i'm rooting for ya' bro. *pfft!* hee hee hee hee!"**

 **"MY THANKS, DEAR BROTHER...BUT PERHAPS YOU'D LIKE TO DO SOMETHING ELSE FOR ME...*AUDIBLE WINK*"** Papyrus bent down with his hands behind his back.

 **"uhh..."**

 _He doesn't seriously want to do this as the Great Papyrus does he..?_

 **"what uh, what did you have in mind bro?"**

 **"I'M GLAD YOU ASKED SANS,"** said Papyrus smiling widely and placing his gloves on his hips.

 _Uh oh._

 **"YOU SEE I HAVE A BIT OF A PROBLEM...IN MY PANTS."** Papyrus, avoided Sans eyes and began rocking on his heels, his hands were hidden behind his back once again.

 _Oh my god._

He reminded Sans of a child and it wasn't long before the comedian remembered that that was exactly what the Great Papyrus was suppose to be. An overgrown innocent child, that liked baby books and believed in Santa.

 _This is so uncomfortable._

Sans put a hand to his mouth, stifling his giggles. **"*pfft!* in your pants pap?"**

 _This is so wrong._

 **"INDEED! PERHAPS YOU'D BE WILLING TO LEND YOUR ASSISTANCE...?"** Papyrus looked at him sheepishly, tapping his forefingers together.

 _Can I really nail someone who believes in Santa?_

 **"i guess..i could take a look?"**

Papyrus looked surprised. **"REALLY? UH, I MEAN OF COURSE YOU WILL! YOU ARE MY BELOVED BROTHER! YOU ALWAYS HELP ME WITH...STUFF."**

 _He looks uncomfortable too._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Heh heh heh heh!_

 **"c'mere kiddo, let's have a look-see..."** Sans grabbed Papyrus by the hips and pulled him forward. The taller skeleton hesitated a bit, causing him to stumble, but he walked forward.

The look on his face was incredible.

 _Kiddo?_

 _What the hell...?_

Sans pulled on the elastic on his briefs teasingly, smiling.

 _Okay, this is fun now._

 _Ha ha ha ha!_

 _Pap looks so freaking embarrassed!_

 **"you okay bro? you look a little** ** _rattled._** **"**

 **"SANS."**

 **"don't worry, it's just a** ** _brief_** **checkup."**

 **"SANS!"**

 **"heh heh ha ha ha!**

 **"*Sluuurp!*"**

 **"huh?"** Sans turned his head to see Chara watching them from the kitchen, sucking the last of the juice out of a Capri-sun. The human glared at the drink. Capri-suns were good, but they always seemed to run out of juice at the worst times...

 **"you need somethin' kiddo?"**

Chara shook their head and showed them a second Capri-sun.

 **"get outta here kid."**

 **"*Slurrp!* Is the living room. Public domain. You want one of these? They're good..."**

Sans glared at them.

 **"*Slurrrrrp!*"**

 _I hate this kid._

 _..._

 _..._

 _I do want one though._

 _..._

Sans went to go get a Capri-sun.

 **"Could I trouble you for one Brother?"** asked Papyrus thankful to be out of the weird situation. He was not going to play the Great Papyrus again during foreplay, that had been a mistake. He didn't want to admit it, but Sans mind frightened him sometimes. The things that came out of his mouth never seemed to be what he expected...

 **"sure pap."**

 **"Mm! um said we all have to go work on the garden."**

 **"A roof garden? Isn't that a little dangerous considering the asylum is falling apart?"**

Chara shrugged and went up to the roof with their drink.

 **"hey bro,"** asked Sans handing Papyrus his drink. **"did that kid's eyes seem a little-"**

 **"Red? Yes. It's Chara most likely."**

 **"i thought they were gone!"**

 **"Apparently not, I'm guessing Frisk's Determination is dormant while asleep or some...thing..."** Papyrus trailed off as he remembered something important.

 **"papyrus?"**

 **"Y-yes?"**

 **"*sigh* what is it now?"**

 **"...when I vanish, so will my power. Chara will get their Determination back at full strength."**

 **"heh..we can't get a break can we?"**

 **"Apparently."**


	21. Chapter 20: God Loses an Arm

**Chapter Twenty:**

 **God Loses an Arm**

* * *

 **"We should have asked if they'd seen Ball N' Chain Mama."**

 **"He'd of only lied to us child-"**

 **"Why?! Why would he lie?! What the hell for?!"**

 **"Peace Heart, you are correct. We cannot make assumptions so blatantly Symbol, especially when the judged demonstrates that they hold manners in high regard,"** said Let Us Pray.

Symbol said nothing.

She and her daughter had been arguing since they settled down for the night in the laundry room and they had continued all the way into the afternoon, much to everyone's annoyance.

The Body was already sore from having to sleep on top of the washing machines and the fact that the clothes they had used as blankets probably belonged to someone now dead, didn't help matters.

Everyone was in a foul mood.

Blasphemy grumbled. **"I don't see why we couldn't have just used one of the rooms upstairs. If there ARE any Fonts up there, we outnumber them-"**

 **"One of us would of had to carry Goodbye Cruel World and need I remind you that she was unconscious? Her virus is all we have against the Fonts upstairs, we'd be torn apart if we continued without her awake,"** said Symbol.

 **"How can you be so certain when you allowed Papyrus and Comic Sans to go up ahead...?"** Blasphemy was the voice of God. Loud and argumentative, he was in charge of giving sermons written by Symbol and knew every rule written by heart. He could spot a liar or a heretic from a mile away, though he often fought with the other members of the Body.

 **"I am not responsible for those two skeletons though I'm curious, what makes you think they'd listen to a thing I had to say Blasphemy?"**

 **"Isn't Papyrus Black Widow's friend?"**

 **"We're more like cold acquaintances..."**

 **"Still, Comic Sans seemed to take a shine to ya',"** said Sinner Script smiling.

 **"I can't imagine who wouldn't!"** exclaimed Black Widow fixing her hair. **"I am incredibly charming you know..."**

 **"Old news Dollface, it's too bad the sharper is so protective of the little fella, you two would make a nice pair!"**

Black Widow laughed at Sinner Script's joke while everyone else glared at him. She was glad he was a part of the Body, everyone else was so stiff and formal and _bossy._ Sinner Script was the only member aside from her that had no problem making jokes regardless of the situation they were in. He even dressed like a detective straight out of an old film, making fun of his own font in the process. She was the only person who knew he didn't always dress that way.

 _Whoever wrote those FontSearch entries was a flaming racist. Not every Sinner Script enjoys dressing a certain way. Fonts are people and different people have different tastes in fashion._

 **"Are you alright sheba?"**

 **"I'm fine...just thinking about the FontSearch entries."**

Sinner Script nodded and lit a cigar. He knew how she felt about the entries and about the CF in general.

Truth be told, he didn't trust them either.

There may have been laws that protected Fonts, but it was always protection from humans. They made those protective laws as bridges that allowed skeletons such as himself to cross over the barriers the little skinbags placed in front of them in the first place.

 _Buncha' grifters playing us for chumps._

Did those humans really expect him and the other Fonts to thank them? Thank them for putting a leash on his species and giving it slack? They shouldn't of been leashed PERIOD. He admitted that the feral Fonts needed to be treated as wild animals because that was how they acted, but the intelligent should be treated as intelligent. He felt sorry for all the Physical Fonts that had to hurt others...they wanted to keep their personalities but they couldn't without breaking some stupid law. It was sad to think that those Fonts were once human beings who not only didn't have to worry about things like that, but were also treated with more respect.

He knew that feeling VERY well. He'd spent most of his career helping people, solving crimes, catching criminals, and he'd even died doing it...but as soon as he turned Font none of that seemed to matter. All his accomplishments, all the favors he did for others, all the trust he had built up, no longer amounted to anything. He was no longer a famous detective, but instead a "filthy Horror." His friends who swore to stick by him gradually stopped talking to him, his own _family..._

There were times when Sinner Script wished for the old days, when Horrors were treated like they were at the top of the food chain...which they were, he was a human back then, but things were simpler and felt right. Everyone had their role in the circle of life and it didn't feel like he didn't deserve the things he had. Even though he was a Font, he still sometimes forgot and the guilt would hit him _hard._ He'd look around people's homes at all the things made from Ectoplasmatic Fonts and shake his head.

He found himself sometimes envying snakes and spiders when he saw them, humans never bothered THOSE creatures or made them work to eat, they just avoided them. He and the rest of his people had to eat magical food or human substitutes while the snakes and spiders got to eat and do whatever they wanted.

 _Equality my ass. Their coppers have plenty of johnson brothers in the big house, but they choose to give em' the electric cure rather than hand em' over. The world's getting too crowded for houses, but they don't wanna do anything about it._

 _If they were sent to hell they'd put on some cheaters and say everything was dandy!_

 **"Where should we look for Ball N' Chain? Or should we find Papyrus and Comic Sans first? We know they went upstairs-"**

 **"Yeah, last night. It's the middle of the afternoon Blasphemy. They're probably long gone,"** said Forbidden sighing in frustration. This was going to be a long day for him. A long day of babysitting a bunch of Fonts who couldn't get along with one another.

 _I don't get along with Black Widow and Goodbye Cruel World, Symbol doesn't get along with Black Widow, Blasphemy, or Let Us Pray...and the only one who likes Sinner Script is Black Widow-_

 **"I say we dust out in groups and search the joint. We can meet on the third floor after an hour and spill the rumble."**

 **"Sounds like a plan, we'd definitely cover more ground that way."** Black Widow tapped her chin thoughtfully.

 **"Wasn't I JUST reprimanded for wanting to look around without World?"**

 **"If there were any wrong gees in this dump we'd all be in wooden kimonos by now. We've slept most of the daylight away already. Just shut your trap, wear some iron, and you'll be jake,"** said Sinner Script blowing smoke.

 **"You really think it'll be that simple?"**

 **"Duck soup bo, duck soup."**

 **"Very well. Forbidden please form the groups if you would,"** said Symbol looking to her follower.

Forbidden sighed and set the groups up. Sinner Script would search with Black Widow so as to avoid getting "socked in the kisser" and Let Us Pray would be teamed up with Goodbye Cruel World as she had the gentleness needed to calm the Virus Font. That left he, Blasphemy, and Symbol to search...wherever.

 **"Alright, tread lightly everyone less evil hear you."**

 **"Be careful Mama."**

 **"Heed your own advice my dear child. Remember, the holy ones smile upon you and all of you as well. Keep your faith and you'll keep your life, the deities reward bravery and initiative."** Symbol and her group walked out of the laundry room and headed across the hallway, into the cafeteria.

 **"A-are we going upstairs ma'am?"**

 **"Yes child, Sinner Script was right about there not being Fonts on this floor. We must scout ahead and clear a path for the devout."**

Goodbye Cruel World nodded. **"I'll do my best..."**

 **"Of course you will, I expect no less from you. You're such a kind young girl..."**

 **"So we headin' for the petting pantry? The hot sketch said he burnt it down, so I doubt anyone's gonna plant themselves in there,"** Sinner Script smiled, remembering Sans. The little guy was a few cards shy of a full deck, but he had a laid-back air to him that made the detective grin. It was nice seeing someone stand up to them for once and protect the name of the ones they cared about.

 **"You're right, we should go upstairs with Pray and World and check things out with them for awhile. I imagine the second floor is all rooms..."**

 **"Alright then girlies, let's blow this dive!"** said Sinner Script raising his cigar in the air.

 **"We're all gonna die, aren't we?"**

 **"Don't be such a flat tire, ya' got me lookin' out for ya'!"**

 **"Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you abandon Ball N' Chain-"**

 **"That's old news Dollface, you skirts don't got nothing to worry about. I got my roscoe and the soul of an adventurer, what more does a sheik need?"**

 **"Humble pie?"**

 **"Well ain't you a laugh and a half?"**

 **"Hmm hmm hm hm!"** Black Widow giggled into her hand and followed Sinner Script out of the laundry room and up the stairs...or she would have had the way not been blocked by a very large angry looking dog.

 **"Shaving a little close there, ol' boy!"**

 **"Grrrrrr..."**

 **"W-where's its skin?! WHERE IS IT?!"**

 **"Don't cast a kitten World, or you'll set the mutt off. Get out the bean shooters I gave you and point em' at the hound there."**

 **"L-like this?"**

 **"Yep, you got it! If the mutt jumps the track, fill em' with daylight and cheese it up the stairs. Remember, no matter what it looks like it's still just a-"**

 **"GRRROOAAAARR!"** The large dog roared at the skeletons and charged them like a bull with a rocket pack.

 _BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!_

All three of them unloaded their guns into the snarling beast, only to have them ignored as if they were pebbles being thrown by infants.

 **"Never mind, that ain't no dog."**

 **"Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod!"**

 **"Use your font World!"**

 **"How's a dog gonna kill itself?!"**

 **"It could bash its head into the walls or something!"**

Goodbye Cruel World focused her virus onto the dog, but it was ignored, the animal being far too consumed by its hunger.

 **"AAAHHH!"**

 **"PRAY!"**

Let Us Pray screamed as the dog bit into her leg and knocked her to the ground. The old woman shot bone after bone at the beast, but it did nothing to stop it.

 **"GRRROOOAAAAARRR!"** The hungry dog roared and dragged Let Us Pray by the leg up the stairs.

 **"AFTER HER!"** yelled Black Widow bolting up the steps. She could hear her friend's pleading from all the way down, loud and desperate.

 **"HELP ME! I BEG OF YOU!"**

 **"GRRRAAAAOOOORRR!"**

By the time everyone got up the stairs, they had lost sight of the old woman. They could still hear her screams, but they had no clue as to what room she was in.

 **"PRAY! PRAY, ANSWER US! WHERE ARE YOU?!"**

They all ran down the hall to find one room completely destroyed, its door laying in pieces within the hallway. Let Us Pray was inside breathing heavily, her white robe covered in crimson.

 **"Oh no..."**

 **"Where's the hellhound? Did he scram?"**

 _That thing was as big as a werewolf!_

 **"I..I managed to pick it up and throw it out the window there..."** Let Us Pray pointed towards the window of the room with a shaky hand.

 **"Why ain't there bars on that thing?"** asked Sinner Script scratching under his hat.

 **"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"** yelled Widow incredulously. If Pray had waited a little longer they could have gotten to her before she got so badly injured, but instead she picked the dog up and gave it a chance to kick or knock her over and crush her old fragile ribs. She had no idea exactly what had happened in the span of those thirty seconds, but Let Us Pray was a _mess._

 **"You should of saved your strength to fight it off!"**

 **"I would have lost regardless, we ALL would have. I needed to get it out of the building...if I did not, it would have attacked you next child. It may seem silly..and maybe even a bit arrogant and rude, but I like to consider myself as your second mother. I didn't want anything to happen to my children..."**

Black Widow shook her head. It should of been her. If it had bitten her, it might have even died from the poison in her ectoplasm...

 **"Please, my children...come closer. I have a request to make of you..."**

 **"Her HP is gone..."** said World sadly. The others looked at her stats and found she was right.

Let Us Pray was slowly turning to dust.

 **"No...no! No, you can't leave! We need you! The whole world needs you! Don't you want to help us save the world?! You said you'd help us!"** Black Widow rushed to Pray's side and held her hand, tears falling from her dead eyes. When she was younger, Let Us Pray would often look after her whenever she and her mother had a fight. She would often comfort her and she couldn't remember a time when she had ever taken her mama's side. Let Us Pray wasn't like most adults, she didn't follow her mama blindly or try and stay out of things like everyone else, she cared for Black Widow regardless of what species she was and didn't bend to peer pressure. She could always count on Let Us Pray to make her feel better and so could everyone else.

It was mean to wish, but sometimes she WANTED her to be her mother. She wanted someone in her life that would take her seriously and speak honestly when the truth wasn't harmful. She wanted to be able to go somewhere without her mother making a scene...just once.

 **"I don't wanna lose you! *Sob* PLEASE!"**

 **"My child, everyone has a time to go and my time is now."**

 **"No...this isn't fair!"**

 _Not her..._

 **"It may not be fair, but it is the rule the holy ones have set for us. I've lived a long life and I cherish every second of it that I spent with all of you..."**

 **"Pray..."**

 **"I need you to do something for me child...will you listen?"**

Black Widow nodded.

She would do anything for her closest friend.

She owed it to her to do everything she could. She would make whatever request was made her life's mission if she had to!

 **"Everyone is..so concerned with us Fonts...I fear we have forgotten all about the monsters and THEIR plight."**

 _Oh that's right! The monsters got trapped under Mt. Ebott didn't they?_

 **"These poor souls...they live in captivity and the population there must be stifling. They don't...have the luxuries we have. Their technology is so limited, they can't even connect to our internet child. That's how much they suffer."**

 _She's right. We've been so caught up with saving the world, we forgot about the other people suffering within it. Everyone is either focused on the well-being of Fonts or humans...no one has even given the monsters a second thought._

 **"What can we do?"**

 **"There...was once a time in human history where technology hit a boom. From nineteen thirty-three to nineteen forty-five, many medical and technological discoveries were made by a certain group of humans in a place called Germany."**

 **"O-okay..."**

 _That's so far away...will the group even help us? Is the group even still together or have they long since disbanded? What if they don't speak English?_

Black Widow shook her head internally. It didn't matter. With the help of the rest of the Body, she could do it. It wouldn't be hard to find a translator and...

 _Papyrus can make people do what he wants with a single lie. All he has to do is say "you want to help the monsters" and they'll do it. Papyrus SAID he wanted to help the world...I think._

 _Did he say help the world, or just free Horror?_

 _I can't remember..._

 **"I'm not asking you to find this group, my child..I only wish for you to copy their techniques. The group is gone, but their history remains."**

 **"Oh good, it would have been tough getting to Germany, not that I wouldn't of tried of course."**

Pray smiled. **"I know you'd of tried. You always work hard to do what you feel is right and to help others less fortunate. You've no idea how** ** _proud_** **I am of you. If your mother's font weren't Symbol, I imagine she'd be the same way."**

 **"You really think so?"**

 **"I know so. There are some Fonts who are enslaved by their very nature as if born with a disability. Your mother is one of those Fonts. Do not turn from her my child, no matter what she says or does, she loves you and she NEEDS you..."**

Black Widow nodded. Let Us Pray was right about this too. It made her wonder about the feral Fonts out there and what they might be feeling on the inside as their font controlled their actions like a puppet master. She would have to find a way to help them after the monsters.

 **"Tell me more about this group, I want to do everything I can."**

 _She's turning to dust so quickly..._

 **"This group gave humans a lot of what they have today although most will never admit it. Because that group put their own feelings and morals aside many people have cheated death when they would have otherwise perished. Their experiments we're cruel but they were beneficial to mankind-"**

 **"Is this old bird talking about the holocaust? It sounds like she's talking about the holocaust."**

 **"The monsters are a kind but weak species...they need a technological boom or the humans will one day wipe them out. I believe you Widow, have what it takes to make this a reality."**

 **"..."**

 **"I've known you since you were a little girl. Your heart is pure and your mind is sharp. You've the will and kindness to put your own feelings aside and help these poor souls, I know you do! You are a natural born leader with all the important qualities your mother lacks due to her font."**

Let Us Pray grabbed Black Widow's dress with both hands.

 **"Please Widow! Start another holocaust! Do what I could not and save these innocent defenseless creatures! It doesn't matter who you victimize, make something up that sounds convincing and people will follow you! I know you can do it my child, I..believe...in..you..."**

 _FLOOSH!_

 **"..."**

 **"Dollface?"**

 **"..."**


	22. Chapter Twenty-One: Trimming the Family

**Chapter Twenty-One:**

 **Trimming The Family Tree**

* * *

The brothers climbed the stairs to see Mummy on the ground pulling weeds. She turned her head upon hearing their approach and sighed deeply.

 **"Hello boys. I assume your sisters are still getting ready? Those girls...I don't suppose you've seen your father or Aunt Monster around have you?"**

Sans gave her an apologetic look. **"well i've never met them so no, sorry."**

 **"There's no need to be a smart-alack Sans,"** said Mummy curtly.

 **"I don't believe that was his intent Mum-"**

 **"There aren't a lot of weeds today, we should change the fertilizer out. Sans, could you hand me a bag or two please?"**

 **"sure mum, no prob!"**

 **"..."**

 **"Don't drop it."**

 **"kay'."**

 **"I mean it Sans-"**

 **"It's fertilizer in a** ** _bag,_** **not eggs in a carton. I don't think dropping it will do much damage Mummy,"** said Papyrus annoyed.

Mummy ignored Papyrus and continued weeding.

 **"damn! this is heavy!"**

 **"Language Sans-"**

 **"He's an adult."**

 **"Remember don't drop it or put it down, the ground is still wet-"**

 **"The bag is plastic."**

 **"I don't want it wet Papyrus! It get's slippery and gross-"**

 **"You're wearing gloves."**

 **"The girls AREN'T."** said Mummy frustrated. **"You think they want to touch a wet bag of crap?!"**

 **"Language Mum."**

 **"bro, c'mon..."**

 **"That wasn't a curse and YOU'RE being disrespectful towards your sisters!"**

 **"I really don't think they'll mind a wet bag seeing as they're working with dirt and fertilizer-"**

 **"Go downstairs."**

 **"What why?! What have I done?!"**

 **"You wanna be a smartass?! Then go downstairs and be one!"**

 **"whoa..."** Sans wobbled a bit, the bag was heavier than he thought...maybe Mum should have asked someone else to carry it.

 _Maybe someone BIGGER than the bag for example..._

 **"DO NOT DROP IT SANS. Wait for your sisters, think you can do that?"**

 **"Why'd you ask him to pick it up before they got here?"**

 **"DOWNSTAIRS."**

 **"Absolutely not! I'm not leaving my brother alone on a rotting...roof,"** Papyrus stared at Mummy, his eyes beginning to glow.

 **"i'll be fine pap-"**

 **"Are you..trying to kill my brother? Are you trying to make him fall through the ROOF?!"**

 **"eaasy bro..."**

 _Uh oh..._

 **"Of course not! What's wrong with you?!"**

 **"su-sorry mum, mm! papyrus gets a little paranoid about my safety when other people are..uh! around. heh heh..."**

 _Oh god, he's losing it._

 **"Sans give me the bag."**

 **"I told you to go downstairs young man!"**

 **"If you don't want the bag wet, let me carry it instead."**

 **"I asked Sans to do it."**

 **"Who cares who does it?!"**

 **"I DO,"** said Mummy throwing down her trowel angrily. Who did this skeleton think he was?!

 **"i can put it in the house-"**

 **"You're testing my patients woman..."** said Papyrus in a low voice.

 _Augh!_

 _Damn it!_

 **"YOUR patients?! Who do you think you are?! I'M the mother, NOT YOU!"**

 **"I don't care WHO you are! You wanna bully someone, BULLY SOMEONE WHO CAN FIGHT BACK COWARD!"**

 **"I'm not bulling ANYONE! I asked him to do something and I expect him to do as he's told!"**

 **"IF HE CAN'T DO IT, HE CAN'T DO IT! LEAVE HIM ALONE OR ELSE!"**

 **"i can-ugh, do it..."**

 **"MUMMYYY! BAD SEED'S-"**

 _THUMP!_

 **"*GASP!*"**

 **"SPIRAL!"** Mummy shouted in horror as Spiral tripped over the bag Sans had dropped while she was running towards Mummy.

The small girl plummeted over the edge of the roof, screaming. **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

 _TH-THUMP!_

 _FLOOSH!_

Spiral collapsed into dust as she hit the ground, living just long enough to make a sound as she hit the brick below.

 **"oh crap! sorry! is she alright?!"**

Papyrus crossed his arms, still annoyed. **"Well, she fell at least four stories, so I doubt it. *yawn* Goodness! Excuse me."**

 **"damn pap, that's your sister not a friggen' goldfish..."**

Mummy glared at Sans absolutely livid.

 **"s-sorry mum-"**

 **"YOU LITTLE BRAT!"**

 **"HEY!"**

 **"SHUT UP PAPYRUS!"**

Papyrus's brow shot up.

 _Oh hell no..._

 **"YOU KILLED YOUR SIST-AH!"** Mummy yelped as Papyrus grabbed her by the hair and led her downstairs.

 **"A word Mummy."**

 **"wait bro!"** Sans winced as he heard the door to the house slam shut.

 _Holy hell she's in trouble..._

 _Should I go down there?_

 _He said he loved me best but...he wouldn't KILL Mum would he?_

 **"Wow, that was quick. I was gonna kill Spiral a whole different way, but you did good Comedian, bravo!"** Chara gave Sans a round of applause.

 **"bu-but i didn't mean to...!"**

 _It was an accident!_

Chara looked over the edge to see if they could spot Spiral's dust. **"Incredible! You've definitely got some Horror in your blood. Maybe I was wrong about you Sans...that was smart AND devious! She totally believes it was an accident! Ha ha ha ha!"**

 **"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"** said Sans, his eyes blazing.

 **"Right. I'm sure you don't want Mummy all to yourself..."**

 **"I DON'T! And-and even if i did, i'd never...i'd never..."**

 _Spiral..._

 **"Well I hope no one else has any 'accidents' but hey, Comic Sans is a pretty unpredictable font. Who knows what could happen? See ya' later big bro!"** Chara waved to Sans and headed downstairs giggling and leaving the skeleton alone.

 _Heh heh heh!_

 _Let's see you survive THIS much guilt._

 _HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!_

 **"fucking brat."** Sans looked over the edge, but he couldn't see Spiral's body or dust, then again it was hard to spot ANYTHING in the thick layer of mist down below.

 _The wind probably blew it away anyway._

Sans didn't feel guilty like Chara had probably hoped. He knew it was an accident. How was he to know Spiral was going to rush upstairs? It was just bad timing, even HE could see that! It sucked that Mummy was mad at him, but he knew deep down it wasn't his fault.

What worried him was Chara getting their Determination back. If they did, they'd have their timeline destroyed. No matter where he and Papyrus ended up after death, they'd never see each other again if the timeline was erased.

 _Maybe the kid will have an accident like Spiral...they were right about my font and so was Flowey. Could I really control myself at full toon? And more importantly...could I be blamed if I couldn't?_

 _..._

 _Oh god, I sound like Papyrus._

 _..._

 _Still though..._

 _Papyrus is a trained fighter, he could probably survive long enough to escape me..IF I targeted him. Hell, he won't have to worry about my font at all if I time this right..._

Sans took out his FontSearch and selected the Video tab with the directional buttons. Typing in his font he found a list of videos pertaining to it.

 _Alright, let's watch some Horror movies..._

* * *

 **"Mummy? I would speak with you if you've the time, I am VERY upset,"** said Papyrus leading Mummy into the kitchen by her hair.

 **"LET GO OF ME!"**

 **"It's...about Sans."**

 **"I SAID LET GO!"**

Papyrus shoved her into the nearest dinning chair. **"It's come to my attention that you don't seem to give Sans as much affection as the rest of us and that is completely unacceptable as well as unfair,"** he said taking a seat at the other end.

Mummy, about to rise from the chair, stopped looking shocked. **"You...you WANT me to give more affection to Sans?!"**

 **"Yes. I don't know if you're familiar with Comic Sans' nature but-"**

 **"What's wrong with you Papyrus?!"** asked Mummy angry and confused.

 **"What?"**

 **"I know about my virus. It causes people, ALL people, to love me-"**

 **"It's not that I don't love you Mum! I only worry for my sibling! He...he could've killed himself today because of your cruelty! He could've jumped off the roof!"**

 **"You're not suppose to love anyone but me, my entry says so. There's something** ** _wrong_** **with you-"**

 **"We're not talking about me right now! We'll talk about your disrespectful tendencies towards me later, but right now, Sans is more important! He-"**

 **"I read your entry, you're not suppose to break your role unless you have another one-"**

 _DUM!_

Papyrus slammed his gloved fists down on the table angrily. **"THIS ISN'T ABOUT ME! HIS LIFE IS IN DANGER! DON'T YOU SEE THAT?! DON'T YOU CARE?!"**

 **"..."**

 **"I'm...sorry, I-"**

 **"Comic Sans is a Terminal Font. You can't tell me any different. I don't care WHAT that FontSearch says,"** said Mummy crossing her arms at the table.

 **"Right! Not everyone with power uses it to hurt others, some hurt themselves! He's not a danger to anyone but himself!"**

 **"It's not just that-"**

 **"He beats himself up whenever he fails BECAUSE he has so much power! Whenever he messes up, he thinks it's because he's stupid or cowardly or selfish-"**

 **"Papyrus-"**

 **"He thinks because he has so much power, he should do more for people! He's never proud of himself because he feels helping others is what he should do! He's never satisfied and it's killing him! IT'S KILLING HIM AND YOU PEOPLE ARE MAKING IT WORSE!"**

 **"Papyrus listen to me-"**

 ** _"IT'S GONNA KILL HIM! NO ONE'S GIVING HIM THE LOVE HE NEEDS AND IT'S GONNA KILL HIM!"_**

 ** _"PAPYRUS!"_** Mummy shouted loudly, her eyes glowing bright green.

 **"I-I'm sorry...I just..I want someone to take care of him if something happens to me...he's so emotionally unstable, you know?"**

 _HE'S unstable?!_

 **"I know about his nature. Comic Sans has always been known to die through suicide."**

 **"Then why...? Why Mum? Why aren't you being nice to him?"** asked Papyrus tearing up.

 **"I love Sans, trust me I do, but I've lost so many people already. What's the point of getting close to someone who's just going to die eventually anyway?"**

 **"..."**

 **"The more distance you put between you and your brother, the better you'll feel when he DOES take his life. You should be more worried about yourself Papyrus, this** ** _obsession_** **over your brother-"**

 **"...You bitch."**

 **"Excuse me?!"**

 **"YOU BITCH!"** Papyrus jumped over the table and reached for his Mummy's neck.

 **"AAAHHHHHH!"**

 **"GET BACK HERE YOU MOUTHY-HOW** ** _DARE_** **YOU SAY THOSE THINGS TO ME?!"** Papyrus moved around the table chasing Mummy, rage burning in his eyes.

Chara, seeing Mummy in trouble, blocked Papyrus off.

 **"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! THAT'S OUR MUM!"**

 ** _"I'M GONNA RIP HER TONGUE FROM HER REPULSIVE LITTLE MOUTH!"_** screamed Papyrus, his eyes glowing.

 ** _"YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR MIND PAPYRUS!"_** Mummy ducked to avoid getting hit with a vase he had thrown, it smashed against the wall behind her into little pieces, the water it contained dripping from the worn walls.

 **"THE ONLY ONE WHO'S CRAZY IS YOU, ZOUNDERKITE!"**

 **"COMIC SANS IS** ** _NOT_** **WORTH COMMITTING MURDER OVER! YOUR OBSSESSION WITH HIM IS** ** _SICK!"_**

 **"He's gonna be more than sick in a minute, if he doesn't back off-"** said Chara equipping the frying pan.

 **"MIND YOUR BUSINESS GHETTO RAT! GO BACK TO THE HOOD AND LIVE YOUR THUG LIFE!"**

 **"Hey, what's going on?!"** asked Undyne coming from the hallway, holding Bad Seed. She and the baby bones had been looking for a bandage for her arm so it wouldn't get infected during the gardening work, but loud shouting had caught the captain's attention.

 **"Why he chase Mummy?"** asked Bad Seed chewing on Papyrus's scarf. Were they playing tag in the house? How come she wasn't invited to play?

 **"Me and mummy are having a discussion. Please leave us be until it is finished,"** replied Papyrus as calmly as he could.

 **"NO WE'RE NOT! HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!"** shouted Mummy, pointing at Papyrus. **"I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING!"**

 **"ENOUGH! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID! DON'T YOU LIE IN FRONT OF ME, DECEITFUL WITCH!"**

 **"I'VE DONE NOTHING! I'VE DONE NOTHING!"** wailed Mummy, crying.

 **"I don't know what she did Papyrus, but you need to back off!"**

 **"YOU ALL WANT TO STAY OUT OF THIS!"** lied Papyrus.

Undyne immediately went silent and Chara stepped out of the way much to Mummy's surprise and horror.

 **"WHAT?! NO!"**

 **"NYEHA!"** Papyrus lunged at her, missing by only a couple of inches.

 **"he-hey bro? are you killing people down here?"**

 _ **"LEAVE ME ALONE! I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING!"**_ screamed Mummy, terrified.

 _Why is this happening to me?_

 _Everyone's suppose to be nice to me!_

 _Why doesn't he love me like the others?!_

 **"YOU'RE A TRAITOR!** ** _TRAITOR! TRAITOR! TRAITOR! TRAITOR!"_**

 **"geeze, chill out pap!"**

 ** _"AAAAHHHHHH!"_**

Papyrus's hands found her throat.

 **"ACK!"**

 **"whoa."**

 **"YOU THINK SAN'S LIFE IS WORTHLESS BECAUSE IT'S SHORTER THAN MOST?! HE HAS FEELINGS YOU SELFISH GAMIN!"**

 **"what?"**

 ** _"UHK! ACK!"_**

 **"IT'S** ** _HIS_** **FEELINGS THAT MATTER, NOT YOURS! HE'S YOUR** ** _CHILD_** **YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A LIVING BEING!"**

 **"hey bro? can you hear me?"**

The woman struggled in Papyrus's grasp, pulling and accidentally knocking several things off the kitchen cabinet, but he only tightened his grip, her glasses and plates shattered on the floor.

 **"HOW DARE YOU HURT HIM ON PURPOSE?! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO KILL** ** _MY_** **BROTHER?!"**

 **"i guess not."**

 _But I wasn't, I didn't...I just didn't want to get hurt...I didn't want to be sad when he died..._

 _I didn't want to cry again..._

 **"PAPYRUS! HEY!"**

Mummy's face began to turn blue, she hit Papyrus's arms over and over trying to get free as her mind began to go foggy. She looked to her children who stood by watching her, silently begging for help.

 _Please..._

 _I can't BREATHE!_

Anyone's help.

 _It hurts...!_

She'd even take Aunt Bertha.

 _I'm dying...I'm dying..._

 _Someone..help me..._

 ** _"YOU HORRIBLE CREATURE! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"_**

 **"SERIOUSLY BRO, STOP! YOU'RE GONNA KILL HER!"**

She reached out to her family, the people she loved and adopted, but no one made a move to aid her. Undyne stood in place holding Bad Seed still chewing on the scarf and looking confused. Chara sat on one of the dining chairs only a few feet away, stoic still. They did nothing, they said nothing, not that she would of heard them.

Even Papyrus's yelling sounded far away now.

 _Why won't anyone help me...?_

 _They're suppose to love me..._

Was Mummy's font not working because of something Papyrus did? Even if her font didn't work, shouldn't someone still want to help her?

 **"PAPYRUS STOP!"** cried Sans running down the stairs.

Why didn't anyone want to help her? Why didn't they love her even without her font?

She was their mother, wasn't she?

She was kind and fair...wasn't she?

She gave them food, shelter, protection, love...

 _Why?_

 _I just wanted a happy family, I just wanted to be happy. All I wanted was to see a child grow up..I wanted..I wanted..._

 **"PAPYRUS LET HER GO!"** Sans grabbed his brother's arm and pulled, but the Horror Font's grip was that of iron _._ **"CALM DOWN PAP! YOU HAVE TO CALM DOWN! THAT'S OUR** ** _MUM!_** **YOU'RE GONNA KILL OUR** ** _MUM!"_** screamed Sans.

The world was now a blur of color for Mummy. Whether it was because she was dying or crying she knew not.

Was this the truth?

Was she unlovable without her font?

Did no one truly care for her...?

 _Mom and Dad said everyone would love me...they said my life would be perfect..they said everyone would be nice to me no matter what..._

 ** _"I WILL END YOU! I WILL FUCKING DESTROY YOU, YOU VARLET! YOU WICKED VIXEN!"_**

 _But..._

 _Everybody's suppose to..be nice...to me..._

Mummy went limp.

 ** _"PAPYRUS NO!"_**

 ** _"YOU FIENDISH ATROCITY! YOU REPUGNANT OBSCENITY! YOU, YOU-"_**

 _FLOOSH!_

Mummy turned to dust in Papyrus's hands, her dress falling to the kitchen tile.

 **"..."**

 **"..."**

 **"..."**

 **"papyrus..."**

 _What have I done?_


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two: Reminiscing

**Chapter Twenty-Two:**

 **Reminiscing With Friends**

* * *

 _I killed her._

 _My rage took control of me and I killed her!_

 **"papyrus?"** Sans put a hand on his brother's back, concerned. Papyrus was shaking like a leaf, his eyes wide in horror, completely appalled by his actions.

 _I strangled our mother!_

 _I strangled her for having an OPINION!_

 **"I...I need to sit down..."** Papyrus walked away from the kitchen slowly like a zombie.

 _This is a nightmare..._

He sat on the couch, staring at his dust covered gloves. He ground it between his fingers, an innocent person. Not a criminal in an alley, an innocent woman. A mother who had only wanted a family, who had never attacked him or Sans, had been murdered by his hand simply for having an opinion. She had taken both he and Sans in without question, given them a home, labeled herself their mother and was rewarded with death.

This wasn't like killing for protection or to protect, this was killing for relief. There was no end goal that benefited anyone but himself. He killed her because he was angry...there was no other reason.

Papyrus bent over and put his fists together out in front of him.

 _She was right, SANS was right, I HAVE lost my mind._

 _I'm not sure when it happened, but this is undeniable proof that I've gone mad._

 **"hey..."**

 _At what point had I become such a beast? A creature unable to solve his problems without the use of violence?_

 **"Ye-yes?"**

 **"are you okay? you look..."**

 _He looks so broken..._

 **"I am fine, Brother, I just..nyeh heh heh..."**

 _It doesn't matter when it happened._

 _Soon, one way or another, I'll cease to be._

 _I'll fade from this world and there'll be one less murderer in it._

 _Good riddance._

 **"pap, you're freaking me out. please stop freaking me out."**

Papyrus lifted his head and smiled. **"I'm sorry Brother, it appears I've gone quite mad...I apologize to you all for strangling your mother before your very eyes, though I doubt the ramblings of a murderous lunatic mean much if anything."**

 **"papyrus..."**

 _He can see now._

 _He can see that he's sick._

 **"If there's anything I can do aside from paying some of your therapy bills, please by all means, speak while you can."**

 _Pfft!_

 **"making jokes in the middle of a mental breakdown? i'm proud of you,"** said Sans, rubbing his brother's back.

 **"Middle? I think everyone in this room can agree I've gone waay past the middle Sans. I think I was..eleven? I can't quite recall...*sniff*"**

 _CLACK!_

 **"you know no matter what you do, i'll always love you right bro?"**

 **"Nyeh heh heh, I don't think 'love' is going to piece my mind back together Brother. No..no, what I need is an idea. A belief that can change me..."** Papyrus wiped his eyes and kept them focused straight ahead, thinking hard.

 **"not giving up huh?"**

 **"Do I look like Comic Sans to you?"**

 _The Great Papyrus never gives up._

Sans laughed and hung his head. **"that's not very nice pap!"**

 **"I'M not very nice..."**

 **"You're plenty nice,"** said Undyne adjusting the baby on her hip. **"certain things just piss you off is all. Can't say it hasn't happened to me a few times."**

 _What the hell did I just see?!_

 **"Undyne..."**

 **"No, he's an asshole. I've known Pappy waaay longer than any of you...he sucks,"** said Flowey popping up on top of the sofa.

 **"He's right you know-"**

 **"fuck you flowey; he's not right bro! you're a great person!"**

 **"He's really not."**

 **"WOULDJA' GET OUTTA HERE?!"**

 **"Good people don't murder housewives from the fifties, isn't that right Flowey?"**

 **"That's right!"** exclaimed Flower, cheerfully sticking his tongue out and winking. **"You're scuuuuuum..."**

 **"Why do you hang out with this punk Papyrus?!"** Undyne sat Bad Seed down. The baby bones waddled over to the kitchen to look for Mummy.

Where did she go?

 **"He's honest. He doesn't say random things JUST to make you feel better. He gives you perspective so you can improve your character."**

 **"YEAH! Flowey's no sugar-coating liar!"**

 **"Go team Cute Truth!"** Papyrus and Flowey high-fived each other.

Sans smiled slightly.

 _Wow, Flowey really does know how to make him feel better doesn't he? I guess everyone has their good qualities._

 _I don't like Flowey too much, but I'm glad Pap's made a friend that makes him happy._

 _Someone he can be himself with._

In a way, their friendship was touching. They were jerks, but they each knew that. It was easy to forgive when you expected the worst.

Betrayal was what really ruined friendships.

Sans looked to Chara who was currently glaring at the two from the kitchen table. He could guess by the kid's expression that THEY used to be friends with Flowey...before they erased the timeline and killed him. Sans wanted to say they brought it on themselves, but he wasn't the same skeleton from three days ago.

 **"hey kiddo, what are you doing all the way over there? c'mere and sit down."**

Chara hesitated for a bit before leaving the table and sitting down on the couch next to Sans.

 **"heh heh ha ha ha! oh wow, i didn't see the tattoos on your knuckles! heh hey, that's pretty good kid! i was wondering why you had the words 'angel of' on your hands!"**

 **"What? Oh my god..."** Papyrus put a hand to his face, he hadn't seen the child's knuckles either.

 **"Oh my god that's AMAZING! Didja get it Pappy? Chara's left-handed so-"**

 **"I got it. Good lord child, I sincerely hope you don't have parents..."**

 **"Who's Chara?"** asked Undyne confused.

 **"That's the kid that kicked your ass! Remember that, Smiley? You distracted her and got her kill-"**

 **"i remember."**

 **"Good times! The time of team Thornberry...remember Thornberry Trashbag?"**

 **"You and Sans were a team?! Wowie!"**

 **"Oh yeah! We went on a stealth missionnnn, got a quest from the kiiing..."**

 **"Golly, that sounds fun!"**

 **"Traded words of wisdommm..well I gave him wisdom, Smiley gave me CRAP! We fell into a fountainnn...remember the fountain Tubby? Do you remember when you fell into the fountain?"**

 _I freaking hate Flowey._

 **"Sounds like you and my brother had a good time!"**

 **"Oh yeah! We even saw a movie...remember the movie Smiley? The snuff film?"**

 **"Snuff film? With Sans?"** Papyrus looked at his brother incredulously. Sometimes he wondered if he and Sans were more alike than he thought. It seemed like every day he was learning something disturbing about him that he'd been trying to keep secret. It was really no different than him being the Resort Killer...

 **"Yep! It sucked. Not enough blood, no explosions, no screaming, and the idiot that got killed? He just stood there! He didn't even fight back!"**

 **"Sounds boring."**

 **"It was, and you know what your brother did while I was commenting on the movie? Knocked my popcorn right out of my leaves, all over the floor. Didn't pick it up. Didn't say sorry. He did it on PURPOSE!"**

 _I fucking. hate. Flowey._

 **"Sans! I'm surprised at you! If someone's being loud during a movie, simply let them know! Don't throw the food they paid for!"**

 **"I didn't pay for the popcorn."**

 **"Still, it was yours wasn't it? What right did he have?"**

Chara rubbed Sans' back.

 **"Do you want me to kill you..or them? I still have my frying pan..."**

 **"i'm thinking about it."**

 **"I apologize on my brother's behalf Flowey, he's...not well..."**

Sans glared at Papyrus.

 _Don't you dare._

 **"He was, as you probably already know, unstable to begin with, even before gaining his full font..."**

 _You'd better not._

 **"Since then it's gotten so much worse, quite frankly I worry about his future well-being..."**

 **"papyrus..."**

 **"Do tell! It's our job as his friends to help him however we can! Isn't that right everyone? We all care about Smiley don't we?"**

 **"I certainly hope so, he needs all the help you can offer. Why, just awhile ago we had quite a...disturbing conversation,"** said Papyrus slyly.

 **"knock it off papyrus!"**

 **"Disturbing you say...?"**

 **"Oh yes, very much so. I dare say with his aptitude for twisted tales, he could perhaps become a writer of the Horror genre..."**

 **"I MEAN IT, stop."**

 **"I'd like to hear one of these tales of his! I think this is the perfect place for spooky stories, don't you?"** Flowey's face morphed into a twisted grin.

 **"I kinda want to hear this too..."**

 **"no you don't kid, i made a stupid mistake. that's it."**

 **"My own dear sweet brother, accused me of being a pedophilic rapist of both the living and the dead. Can you believe it?"**

 **"Golly! Why would he ever suspect such a thing, about his wonderful little brother?"**

 **"*sigh*"**

 **"I told him in the laundry room-"**

 **"Oh wait wait wait, don't tell us! There are cameras throughout the building right? We can watch the whole conversation on the security tape! The asylum MUST have a security room!"** Chara smiled at Papyrus hopefully.

 **"Well I can't say the cameras are still functional due to the building's age, but perhaps they've been restored by the 'hotel' staff."**

 **"Let's go watch another movie Smiley!"**

 **"shouldn't we be trying to, i don't know, FIX our lives?"**

Chara frowned, wondering what they were talking about.

 **"There's...something I can try, but it might end in disaster for me and everyone I care about..."** said Papyrus fidgeting with his gloves. **"If you're willing to take that risk-"**

 **"anything. if there's anything i can do bro, i'll do it."**

Papyrus took a deep breath and stood up. **"I'm going to try and summon the Egyptian God Set. He's suppose to be an evil deity, but...maybe he just has his own sense of justice, I don't know. I don't know what will happen either."**

 **"are you okay?"**

 **"I'm frightened...very frightened...so many things have gone wrong. Every plan I've made has fallen short and cost me dearly, the price usually being your happiness..."** Papyrus put his hands to his face.

 **"papyrus..."**

 **"There are so many ways a god could make you suffer and they aren't bound by mortality. This is a creature that can send you to Hell or turn your life into a living nightmare without end. There would be no hope, no solace to be found Brother."**

 _Is this Set guy really that bad?_

 _Is it really that dangerous?_

 **"Right now Sans, if you were to let me die you'd at least have the inevitability of death to comfort you, eternal sleep without thought perhaps, but if an evil immortal god gets a hold of your soul...eternity will be a word you'll know all too well. Any type of peace will be lost to you forever,"** said Papyrus gravely.

 _Let him die?_

 _Ohhh! He's trying to keep it a secret from Chara!_

 **"if i don't do everything i can then i don't deserve peace."**

 **"I'm so sorry, Brother...In my rage I've destroyed your only chance for happiness. Mummy was a Virus Font that made people love her and feel happy when she was kind to them. You'd of had a mother, many siblings, free shelter and food...if I hadn't ruined everything. You'd of been so happy..."**

 _If I had died during training._

 _If I weren't so selfish and died before you knew me._

 **"I'm so sorry Sans..."** Papyrus wiped his eyes, more tears beginning to spill from them.

 **"...sorry? sorry for what? protecting me? choosing me over mummy without hesitation?"**

Papyrus averted his eyes. **"The only reason her virus didn't work on me was because my font either wasn't meant to be happy, or my madness neutralized it-"**

 **"bullshit. you just loved me more, you've proven how much you love me every day of your life. a stupid virus wouldn't have the power to distract you from me! you can play the bad guy all you want, but i know the truth pap."**

 **"BLUGH!"** Flowey made a vomiting sound and went up to the roof to get some sun.

 _CLACK!_

 **"look at me. LOOK at me pappy. i'm NOT mad at you, i cried a little inside, but it wasn't because i was upset...i couldn't believe you'd do that for me...that anyone would..."**

 **"Sans..."**

 **"i never..actually thought my life had any value. even before i found out what gaster thought of me, i've always seen myself as a dead skeleton walking. a burden on everyone around me. the more friends i made the guiltier i felt, because i knew one day i'd be killed and they'd be devastated. i felt like because i made friends, i didn't deserve them."**

 **"Huh?"** Chara looked at Sans even more confused than they already were.

 **"That's not true Brother. You deserve to be happy just like everyone else. I'm so sorry I made you feel that way. I never meant to make you feel so bad for so many years...I love you so much-"**

 **"i know. you were scared bro, i get it. i'm a scary font, a VERY scary font...but you know what? even though i was scary and unwanted, you still chose to let me live. you chose to find a way to protect us both. *sniff* s-sorry, hold on..."**

 **"Is someone trying to kill Sans?"**

 **"No Human, he used to have only one HP. In the past, if he so much as tripped, he'd of died. He got that way because of me."**

Chara looked at him for a minute. **"You don't visit the library in Snowdin much, do you?"**

 **"What?"**

 **"That's not how that works."**

Sans lifted his head. **"What do you mean kid?"**

 **"I mean, for a monster to die someone has to WANT to kill them and hit them at the same time. You can trip all you like and nothing would happen unless whatever tripped you wanted you dead. It said so in the library. Didn't either of you go to school?"**

 **"...Oh my god."**

 _Oh my freaking god._

 **"no, but we aren't monsters kid-"**

 **"We're stronger than monsters Sans,"** said Papyrus pulling on his eye sockets. **"We have the Determination of a human and the magic of monsters, our species is somewhere in the middle of those two. Not only would tripping do nothing, but it would probably take someone with a lot of hate in their heart to end us."**

 _Over twenty years..._

 _For over twenty years I spent each day and night in terror, worried for Sans safety._

 _Twenty. Freaking. Years._

 _I'm an idiot._

 _I deserve this._

 _I am a FUCKING imbecile..._

 **"so i WASN'T made of glass?!"**

 **"You really didn't know that? That sucks! Hee ha ha ha!"**

Sans sat on the couch dumbfounded. He and Papyrus had literally spent their whole lives terrified for his safety...and he was relatively safe all along.

 _I guess that's what I get for focusing on quantum physics AND NOTHING ELSE._

 **"hey pap? you doing all right? you kinda spent most of your life-"**

 **"Doing what I should have done. The monsters I killed were vile and violent. They would have WANTED to kill you. I didn't waste most of my life, I just spent it in abject terror! Nyeh heh hA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"** Papyrus laughed hysterically, staring at the wall in front of him.

 _Oh boy..._

 **"c'mon bro, calm down okay? you're right, you're absolutely right-"**

 **"Let's call Set from the roof!"** said Undyne nervously bolting towards the stairs.

 **"What? Why? UNDYNE STOP, THAT IS A TERRIBLE IDE-"**

Papyrus didn't get to finish his sentence before she disappeared upstairs.

 **"DAMN THAT WOMAN!"** Papyrus went after her muttering curses.

 **"i guess we're going to the roof. you coming kid?"**

 **"Sure. What's this 'Set thing' all about? I don't get it."**

 _I also don't get why you're talking to me after I tried to guilt-trip you less than fifteen minutes ago._

 _Because he's changed._

 _Oh hey, welcome back Partner!_

 **"apparently papyrus's font is cursed and he wants to remove it by summoning an evil god from ancient Egypt."**

 _That's awesome!_

 **"That's stupid,"** said Chara.

 _We're gonna see an evil god! A real evil god!_

 _Don't evil gods have unfathomable power?_

 _Psh! We can take em'._

 _Do you know how long it's been since we've Saved?!_

 _There's a Save Point right there! What's your problem?_

Chara looked towards the stairs and noticed a Save Point that hadn't been there before.

 **"what are you looking at kiddo?"**

 **"There's a Save Point over there. That's bad."**

 _Save Point? I don't see anything out of the ordinary here._

 _It must be something only they can see, which means it has something to do with their ability most likely._

 **"Since the Save Point is right at the foot of the stairs and the stairs lead to a dead end, it means there's going to be a boss battle or something big's about to happen."**

 _Boss battle? This isn't a video game bucko._

 _..._

 _Is that why they slaughtered everyone in the Underground?!_

 _That's..crazy..._

 **"i guess that means we're fighting set then huh?"**

 _Why is everyone around me these days out of their friggen' minds?!_

 **"Probably."**

Chara got up and stood by the stairs for a few moments before heading up.

 _Do they really think they just saved their game?_

 _Wow...poor kid..._

 _Everyone thinks they're evil, but they're just messed up...they're like Pap..._

Sans thought about what it'd be like to be Chara, immortal, insane, and angry at the world. For them to see the world as a game...what kind of trauma could they have gone through? They had too much Determination to die, but not enough willpower to live in the real world. No matter what they did, the "game" would end eventually when there was nothing more to do and then it would start over again.

 _It's just like back in the theater...except their stuck in the movie, forced to replay it over and over again once the credits roll. The only way to ensure that the movie doesn't replay is to destroy the film._

Chara wanted to destroy everything, every timeline in existence...was it so they could finally rest in peace? They said they hated people, but they seemed generally respectful once power was taken from them.

 _Maybe it's an excuse, maybe they KNOW they're sick and just don't want to admit it._

Too bad friendship couldn't help them, love wouldn't either regardless of the type. They had already made friends with Sans and everyone else in their "game" and now they were just rushing through it as quickly as possible to escape the dialog. Afterwards they'd erase the timeline, ending the "game" and starting a new one.

There was no happy ending for this kid.

 _Not while they're trapped in their imaginary world. Once they think the "game" is over, they'll erase the world, regardless of what the reality is. All they'll ever see is two scenarios; one where everyone is a friend and another where they're all dead._

 _They play the lead role of the Angel of Mercy or the Angel of Death._

 _...I am a character in their "game" though. They can hear and see me. Can I help them somehow, or will they ignore me and assume I'm just a bunch of ones and zeros?_

 _I should talk to Papyrus about this._

Sans got up and headed towards the stairs, stopping once he got to where the "Save Point" was supposedly located. He waved his hand over the area, but felt nothing out of the ordinary.

It still unnerved him though.

He had always loved Sci-Fi, but watching and studying it had its consequences. His mind was more open than most people's and not just because he was Comic Sans. An open mind was no different from an open wound, over time it would slowly get infected and decay. Sans' mind was already infected, poisonous thoughts he didn't need to be thinking about circled around in his mind every day and it was particularly bad this time. So much so that he didn't know if he could go upstairs and join his brother.

 _What if the world really IS a game though?_

 _What if I'm a character in the game and don't know it? What if the kid isn't nuts? The restarting timelines are exactly like a reset button on a game..._

Sans, when he wasn't reading car magazines, often played on a handheld gaming system that Alphys had given him back when he'd still worked there. He knew about Saving and Reloading, and Resetting as well.

Could Chara be sane?

All the madness and horror around Sans, all the monsters and the Fonts with magic powers...life was so much like a game that he couldn't help but wonder and worry.

Were video games based on real life...or was real life based on a video game? It was a frightening idea for someone who didn't know how to control their ability...even if his HP and AT wasn't at one anymore.

 _What IS my AT and HP?_

Sans checked his stats, but something was wrong. The numbers kept changing, fluctuating up and down. They never hit one, but they never stayed the same either.

 _This doesn't make any sense...what's going on with me?_

A scary thought entered his mind and Sans' breathing picked up as panic began to seize him.

 _Am I...glitched? Is that the REAL reason nothing's working right?!_

 **"uhh...ha..."**

 _What if the kid was right about there being a boss up ahead?! Will we have to fight an evil god like in a crappy JRPG?! I'm not a protagonist or antagonist, I'm just part of the party! If I die or if ANYONE dies, we stay dead! We can't save and reload the game in order to try again like the kid can!_

 _..._

 _..._

 _I'm not going up there._

 _No way in hell._

 **"Sans?"** Papyrus, curious as to what was taking his brother so long, walked down the stairs to find him staring at a space beyond an end table near the stairs, eyes wide with fright.

He didn't look up.

Papyrus reached out for his brother. **"Sans? Hey..."**

 **"HAH!"** Sans jumped and trembled in place.

 **"Oh god! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you! Are you alright? What's going on?"**

Sans was quiet for awhile though he couldn't stop shaking, he tried taking several deep breaths much to Papyrus's concern, but it did nothing to calm him. **"he-hey..pap? d-d-do you think...um..um...uh.."**

 **"What is it Sans?"**

 **"uh, umm...never mind. you'll just laugh at me,"** said Sans quietly.

 **"Go on Brother. I won't tease you this time. I can see that whatever this is has you terrified. I wish to help."**

 _What's in his head this time?_

Sans swallowed hard and closed his eyes. **"d-do you th-think tha-that the...uh..um..the world might be a...video game...?"**

 _Oh dear..._


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three: Hero and Villain

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

 **Heroes and Villains**

* * *

 **"Hey uh, Dollface...?"**

 **"..."**

 **"What're ya' planning on doin' next?"**

 **"I'm not starting another Holocaust if that's what you-"**

 **"No no, I'm just wondering if World's virus is affecting-"**

 **"No."** Black Widow got up and walked out of the room.

 _I can't believe those were her last words..._

 **"Maybe it was a joke to cheer you up..."** said World hopefully.

 **"I think the old broad hit her noggin too many times on those stairs and got a little balled up at the end. It'd make sense."**

 _No, she meant it. She really wanted to help the monsters and she really believed that was the best way._

 _She's never lied to me._

 **"Are you alright?"**

 _I know she was a good person._

 _Was she too good though?_

 **"I'm fine, no one came out of the rooms despite the screaming so this floor is clear. We should head up."**

 _IS there such a thing...?_

 **"Gal's right. If we could hear Pray from all the way downstairs surely someone in one of these rooms woulda' popped their heads to see the rumble."**

 _Can doing the right thing be wrong, or is it vice versa?_

 _I don't know what to think anymore..._

Heading upstairs they heard a rapping on a door from another story, loud and persistent.

 **"What's all the ruckus?"**

 **"COME ON NOW HIP NIPS, OPEN THE DOOR FOR AUNTIE BERTHA!"**

 **"What'd that fella' say?"**

 **"Looks like he and his aunt have been locked out of their room."**

 **"Sh-should we help Widow?"**

 **"...I don't know."** Widow had a bad feeling about who ever was up there. She didn't know if it was because she had just seen her friend die or had been unknowingly traumatized by the demonic dog, but the idea of going upstairs made her nervous.

 **"I'm getting a bad feeling about this, I don't know if we should be buzzing anyone up there, remember we're crashers in this dive-"**

 **"YOU LEFT KIBBLE NIPPLES OUT HERE, DON'T YOU WANT HIM BACK?"**

 **"I-is he talking about the dog?"** asked Black Widow grimacing.

 _Ew..._

Sinner Script's brow furrowed, he was just as disturbed as Black Widow _._

 _Who in the hell names their pooch Kibble Nipples?_

 **"I think so."** Goodbye Cruel World climbed the steps and after a full ten minutes, returned. The look on her face implied that she'd just gotten back from a war.

 **"You alright girlie?"**

 **"There's no aunt...just a guy in a dress smiling way too big...you don't want to talk to him."**

 **"He's not coming down is he...?"**

 **"No, he wants to get in the room upstairs-"**

 **"I say we dry-gulch em' and get inside ourselves. Maybe someone we know is held up in there."**

All three of them nodded and snuck up the stairs preparing to knock the Font out from behind.

 **"Alright Aunt Bertha, this banging needs to stop."**

The three halted their advance looking at one another.

 **"Who was that?"** asked World curiously.

 **"It sounded like Papyrus."**

 **"I thought the big guy woulda cheesed it by now, what's he still doing here?"**

Black Widow shook her head.

 _I have no idea._

 _We never asked what he and his brother were doing here, we just started fighting...I think._

She sighed, disgusted with herself and most of the followers.

She really should have asked.

Did she?

 _I can't remember..._

 **"I don't remember Papyrus..."**

 **"That's cause' he slugged ya' from behind when you went off your nut, remember reading the hot-sketch's entry?"**

 **"No..."**

Black Widow looked at her concerned.

 **"Your sister or whatever went out to purchase some new beds. Maybe you should search the stores around town?"**

 **"Oh, that makes sense, thanks slut butt!"**

 _THUMP-THUMP! THUMP-THUMP!_

 **"Whoa, look out!"** Black Widow and the others pressed themselves against the wall, narrowly avoiding being knocked down by a rolling skeleton.

 **"Hey, now buddy! You don't hit a lady! This ain't actually the swinging 20's, ya' can't just sock a sister in the-"**

 **"It's a guy, Sinner Script."**

 **"Doesn't matter what's hanging, if the daisy wants to be a doll he can, it's disrespectful to refer to em' as otherwise."**

 **"Is h-she okay?"** World looked at the unconscious Font that had been knocked down the stairs, concerned.

 **"Well her neck ain't broken. She's got a few bumps, but I'm sure she'll be right as rain when she wakes up."**

 **"Let's go see Papyrus and ask some questions,"** said Black Widow already heading up.

 **"Good idea sheba, that skeleton's gettin' an earful when we-"**

 **"NO FIGHTING."**

 **"What? But...!"**

 **"NONE. That's why we don't know anything to begin with. We spend all our time fighting and no time actually sharing information."**

Sinner Script hung his head, but he knew Widow was right. They would've been out of here much faster possibly if they had just kept from arguing.

 **"UM MISTER PAPYRUS? PLEASE DON'T SHUT THE DOOR YET!"**

 **"Nyeh? Who's there?"**

 **"Hey-"**

 _CA-THINK!_

Papyrus closed the door upon hearing Widow's voice.

 _Friggen' asshole!_

 _..._

 _No, no fighting._

 _We're here to talk, not get into another shouting match._

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she approached the door and knocked politely.

 _KNOCK-KNOCK!_

 **"You know, I closed this door in order to indicate that I didn't wish to speak at the moment..."**

 **"We just want to know where Ball N' Chain is Papyrus. She got turned into a baby-"**

 **"Then she's probably in Mt. Ebott. I saw a baby I didn't recognize there in a crib within the king's residence. Go there and leave me be."**

 **"Thank yo-"**

 **"How come ya' didn't high-tail it outta here yet? You know this flophouse is dangerous right?"**

Black Widow sighed, wishing Forbidden was there with them. Sinner Script couldn't STAND not knowing something and there was no way he was going anywhere without seeing the inside of that house.

 **"That's none of your concern, my brother is suffering from extreme sleep deprivation and he needs his rest, kindly leave us be."**

Black Widow grabbed Script's arm lightly and began to lead him down, **"Alright, sorry to bother you."**

 **"DON'T BE A DICK PAPPY! LET EM' IN, THEY'RE YOUR FRIENDS RIGHT?"**

Black Widow frowned.

 _Who was that?_

 _They sound so familiar...like Gir from Invader Zim..._

 **"What did I just say?! My brother is trying to sleep!"**

Black Widow laughed, thinking about the similarities between the voices and the other people in her life that sounded like people and cartoons she'd heard in movies and super old tv shows.

 _Papyrus is Skeletor from He-Man..._

 _That one person is Gir from Invader Zim..._

 _Sinner Script sounds like Radio from the Brave Little Toaster..._

 _Even Mama sounds like Christabella from the Silent Hill movie! Heh heh ha ha ha! She even ACTS like her!_

 _..._

 _Speaking of Silent Hill, I need to remind Mama to turn off her mist, the camp is destroyed and I can barely see the steps of the stairs! How is she even keeping this up? It's been so long..._

Muffled arguing could be heard behind the door between Papyrus and someone else, but eventually it died down and the door was opened revealing a very annoyed looking Papyrus who waved them inside.

 **"You're letting us in?"**

 **"If I do not, my little pest-"**

 **"Friend."**

 **"PEST, won't shut up. Please show some courtesy and stay in the living room in you want to talk."**

The three stepped inside the house and looked about. It was much nicer than the other rooms they'd seen.

 _I wonder if I sound like Jessica Rabbit from Roger Rabbit._

 _I hope so..._

 **"As curious as I am as to why you aren't rushing to aid your missing friend, I must attend to Sans. Please excuse me."** Papyrus walked down the hallway and disappeared into what looked like a kid's room on the left.

 _Hmm...I don't know who Sans sounds like. His voice isn't low enough to be Eeyore from Whinny the Pooh..._

 **"Well hey there little fella! What's your name?"** asked Sinner Script bending down in front of Flowey.

The tiny plant smiled at him. **"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!"**

 **"Well ain't you the bee's knees! You're cute as a button-"**

 **"Only on the outside,"** said Black Widow crossing her arms and looking away.

She remembered Flowey all right.

 **"Oh hey, it's the 1g B! Fish butt get over here, I'll introduce ya'!"**

 **"You're lucky your Papyrus's friend,"** said Widow and Undyne at the same time.

 **"Luck's a strong word..."**

Widow struggled to keep the smile off her face. Flowey was being a jerk, but all she could see right now was a sassy Gir.

Sinner Script began to wander throughout the house while Goodbye Cruel World decided to wait outside. She felt like the people in this house probably weren't the kindest and she was a sensitive soul.

 _I should keep my distance and keep quiet._

 _Don't draw attention to myself..._

 **"WHEN YOU'RE DONE SNIFFING AROUND THE HOUSE LIKE A DOG, COME BACK IN HERE AND I'LL INTRODUCE YOU TO MY UGLY SIBLING!"** yelled Flowey, cupping his leaves over his mouth.

Chara frowned. **"Shut up Flowey."**

 **"HEE HEE HA HA HA!"**

Sinner Script didn't even hear the tiny plant, it hadn't taken long for the detective to notice there had been a murder in the house and he was currently busy trying to guess what happened. From the looks of it, the victim was wearing an adult sized dress from the fifties.

 _I wonder who this skirt was? Poor dame..._

He walked back into the living room, choosing not to say anything would probably be for the best. Throwing accusations around would only get him and the girls in another life-threatening situation.

He lit himself a cigar and sat down on the couch. **"What are you and everyone else still doing here Flowey?"** he asked bending over to better hear the plant.

 **"Well aren't YOU nosey? Hee hee hee hee! Why don't you go poke your nose in a beehive somewher-HEY!"** Flowey coughed as Sinner Script tapped his cigar over the flower's head. **"UGH! SCREW YOU! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!"**

 **"Heh heh heh..."**

 **"SHUT UP CHARA!"**

 **"Relax, Script's just messing with you."**

 **"I don't remember why Sans and Papyrus are here, but I came to get them to help a friend of ours,"** said Undyne frustrated. She hated that she was forgetting so much, her memory was important for her missions damn it! It didn't help that Flowey was being a prick to their guests either, she was already getting a migraine from listening to the high-pitched little bastard for too long, and she didn't need any more yelling.

 **"They came to rescue this ugly kid with the bad haircut! We were going to summon an evil God earlier, but then Smiley freaked out and had a panic attack while he was talking to Pappy or something."**

 _What's Smiley's problem anyway?_

 _Is Comic Sans SUPPOSE to have an episode every two hours? I thought comedians were suppose to be happy-go-lucky and stuff?_

 _I don't remember him acting like this back in the Underground..._

Then again, Flowey had forgotten a lot of obvious things as well. He forgot that he could of used ANY of the souls his dad had instead of trekking down the mountain, he forgot that he couldn't walk around looking like a monster, he forgot that he was too young to burn anything with his magic flames _twice_ , he forgot that he didn't have the ability to reload after death while attacking Deamonsque, and he even forgot what Papyrus would've done to him if he had managed to get rid of Sans.

 _I forgot to tie up Doctor Failure too..._

 _..._

 _That's a lot of things to be forgetting._

Another thought occurred to Flowey and he fidgeted with his petals nervously.

 _Is everyone have memory problems?_

 _Or are we getting stupider?_

From what he'd seen the latter was most likely.

Some of the things he and Papyrus had done were reckless and just plain dumb. Sleeping in a unsecure house in a town filled with Horrors? When there were plenty of houses available without broken windows?

 _That was dumb and it wouldn't of happened if we weren't under some sort of influence._

 _Pappy and I are evil geniuses, Team Cute Truth doesn't make stupid mistakes like that!_

 _Maybe the town's been infected by a virus..._

 **"You alright there little fella'? You look like you're working your noodle pretty hard, wanna beat your gums?"**

Flowey looked up at Sinner Script.

 _He's a detective, but I can barely understand him so what good is he?_

 **"Mind your potatoes."**

The small flower turned to see Papyrus headed his way looking worried and annoyed.

 **"Hey Pappy, do you think we could be suffering from a virus? I know we've both been forgetting things since we came down from Mt. Ebott."**

 **"Sharp as always my little friend! I've been giving that some thought as well, we could unfortunately be dealing with something very serious..."** Papyrus closed his eyes deep in thought, his gloved hand under his chin. He had once been convinced his memory loss was due to his gradual disappearance, but after carefully watching everyone around him he found that he and Undyne weren't the only forgetful ones in the room and they weren't the only ones doing questionable things either.

Looking to the left of the couch he watched Bad Seed crawl over to cuddle up in Chara's lap, still holding his scarf. She hadn't asked about Mummy or seemed upset in the slightest.

 _Did she forget her already?_

She wasn't holding any grudges against Papyrus either, even though they had been fighting earlier. In order to protect themselves a baby bones would continuously try to be cute, remind everyone that they were a baby, and hold grudges against those who weren't kind to them, but Bad Seed seemed fine with Papyrus.

 _Strange...that's not how a baby bones behaves._

 _Did she forget the fight we had when I was a baby?_

 **"Hey Trashbag, I'm talking to you!"** said Flowey glaring at him. **"Quit spacing and pay attention! I don't think this is a Virus Font's doing-"**

 **"You're right. Mummy's virus didn't affect you so it would be odd for another one to do so."** Papyrus had noticed a lot of the same things Flowey had, his tiny friend was no doubt suffering memory loss as well.

 _But if it's not a virus causing this then..._

 **"Well aren't you the elephant's eyebrows, you're pretty lucky to be immune to virus's buddy!"**

 **"Font virus's aren't meant to infect plants...at least I THINK that's the case,"** said Papyrus taking a seat beside World. **"Font's either feed off humans or magic, so their virus's are tailored through evolution-"**

 **"I get ya'. A rock can't catch a cold."**

 **"It's gotta be a Legendary then, huh Pappy?"**

 **"Yes. Especially due to the range of the effects. Ebott Acres is a good long way from town and if you recall-"**

 **"I do, we forgot stuff there too."**

 **"What are you dweebs talking about?! Did you say LEGENDARY?!"** Undyne's eyes lit up in excitement. She had been wanting to see a Legendary Font for a long time now; they sounded so cool!

 **"Calm down fish breath, this isn't a zoo! These things could kill us and we might not have what it takes to kill them!"**

 **"Psh! We can take on anyone!"**

 **"Not if we don't know how idiot!"**

 **"Flowey's right Undyne, Legendaries are Fonts who have to be killed in a special way or they'll either come back or be immune to your attacks."**

 _Are they a Legendary Dimensional Font?_

 _Do people forget things while in their territory?_

 **"So we just need a plan, that's all!"**

 **"We don't even know where the stupid skeleton is! Didn't you hear Pappy?! They could be in town or in that crappy camp, or..anywhere! We have no idea how far their ability stretches!"**

 **"So what we just give up?! Go home?!"** No way was Undyne doing EITHER of those things. Anyone and everyone who attacked her friends was going to face justice.

 **"Why not?! We don't even need to be here anymore! Pappy's rescued everyone, it's time to get going-"**

 **"But-"**

 **"Besides, the hussy wants to go get that baby the brat was carrying-"**

 **"BLOODTHIRSTY!"** Undyne's eyes grew wide, remembering why she had come back in the first place.

 **"I believe I asked you to be quiet, captain."**

 **"BLOODTHIRSTY GOT CAUGHT BY THE CF!"**

 **"Undyne-"**

 **"TORIEL DID TOO! WE HAVE TO GO SAVE THEM!"**

 **"Undyne!"** Papyrus slapped a hand over her mouth. **"Oh my god, are you** ** _incapable_** **of following directions?! My brother is trying to sleep!"**

 **"He meeps emough! Me got to get going!"**

 **"Absolutely not! He hasn't had a full night's rest for at least two days! Either be patient and silent or go by yourself!"**

Undyne glared at Papyrus as he removed his gloved hand. **"What's wrong with you?! Don't you care about what happens to them?!"**

 **"Sans is and will always be my number one concern-"**

 **"HE'LL BE FINE!"**

 **"I will** ** _not_** **tell you again Undyne..."**

 **"What kind of hero lets people get hurt so their brother can catch a few winks?! That's wrong Papyrus!"**

 **"Hero? Nyeh heh ha ha ha! Oh dear...you must have me confused with someone else."**

 **"Wh-what?"**

 **"I'm not a hero Undyne, I'm a criminal. I'm not in the business of saving others, I'd toss a baby out a window to protect my brother-"**

 **"You have thrown a baby out a window,"** said Flowey.

 **"One, that was a toddler, not a baby. Two, I did not throw them, I** ** _dropped_** **them-"**

 **"What's wrong with you?!"** exclaimed Undyne.

 _This isn't the Papyrus I know._

 _Flowey told me he was just trying to protect his brother, but he didn't say Papyrus didn't CARE about anyone!_

 _Does he not feel guilty at all?_

 _He took so many lives..._

 **"You're messed up Papyrus, you're...you're so messed up!"**

 _How could he?!_

 **"That's already been established."**

 _How could he FEEL that way?!_

 **"You aren't a hero doing things he doesn't want to in order to protect the ones he loves,** ** _you're an obsessed psychopath who's willing to trample anyone without hesitation or a tear in his eye!"_**

Papyrus held up a finger. **"But I** ** _am_** **honest about myself. That you must admit is pretty impressive for the king of liars yes?"**

 **"I'm not** ** _PROUD_** **of you for that!"** exclaimed Undyne incredulously.

The tall skeleton looked hurt. **"Well I'm proud of me,"** mumbled Papyrus.

 **"Well good! I'm glad you're proud of yourself Papyrus! I'm glad you're able to sleep every night while the families you've destroyed are crying their eyes out!"**

 **"Do you really mean that?"**

 **"NO!"**

Papyrus sighed. **"I swear to god, you lie to me at LEAST once a day..."**

 **"You think this is funny?! You like making people cry?!"**

 **"No, but I'll do whatever I have to so I can see Sans smile."** Papyrus looked at the wall ahead of him dreamily, remembering the time he spent with his brother as a baby bones.

 _I was such a nuisance, but he never hit me. He threatened me, but he never hurt me. He looked after me when that baby hit me too...he even stayed in the crib with me..._

Looking at the skeleton, Undyne felt all her anger disappear from within her, flowing down, down, to the ground and past it, into the void somewhere like one of the waterfalls she loved so much.

 _He looks so happy._

 _Like when I think about Alphys..._

The look on his face told her right away what was up.

 **"You love him, don't you?"**

 **"I do."**

 _He's in love! Oh my gosh, he's in love!_

 _I had no idea..._

The captain walked around the couch and hugged Papyrus, tears stinging her eyes. **"I'm sorry...I'm sorry..I screwed up again. I didn't..I didn't know..."**

 _I suck at making and keeping friends._

The Horror Font hugged her back. **"Sans is my everything, I'm capable of love and kindness, but make no mistake I'm still a villain Undyne. I'll ALWAYS be a villain."** he smoothed back her hair as she wiped her tears off on his battle body.

 **"*Sniff* Then why do I like you so much...? Heroes and villains are suppose to be mortal enemies..."**

Papyrus smiled down at her. **"Nyeh heh heh! Because I'm also your friend!"**


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four: Morning Cartoons

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

 **Saturday Morning Cartoons!**

* * *

Papyrus stayed another night at the asylum, waiting for Sans to wake up. Black Widow and her group left once they remembered they had to meet up with the other followers but before leaving they thanked him for his help. **"You're a dick, but you helped us out a lot, we owe you one Skelly..."**

 **"Try to remember where you're going and what you're doing. If you really want to repay me, find out what's causing this memory loss nonsense."**

 **"I hear ya'. Maybe I'll get a house close to yours..."**

 _I hope you like dogs then, nyeh heh heh..._

 **"That sounds great! I look forward to seeing you again!"** said Papyrus grinning. He struggled to contain his laughter as he noticed the woman's immediate suspicion.

 **"C'mon Dollface, let's take the air and meet up with the gang. We gotta get over there and spill the rumble before they start lookin' for us."**

 **"Goodbye mister Papyrus!"** said World, waving.

 _"Mister Papyrus?"_

 _This woman's an adult..._

Papyrus waved back and shut the door behind them. **"You know, I'm surprised you're still here,"** he said turning to the group. Chara, Undyne, Flowey, and Bad Seed had stayed the night as well.

 **"I might need your help rescuing Bloodthirsty-"**

 **"And Smiley still needs to change me back."**

 **"That question was aimed at the human and the little one."**

Frisk took over having finally woken up. **"I need to find my dog, then I'll set out to find a way to free Horror."**

 **"OH MY GOSH! I FORGOT ABOUT CLIFFORD!"** yelled Flowey wide-eyed.

 **"You can't take care of a dog and travel at the same time Human."**

 **"I LEFT MY POOR BABY ALL ALONE IN A FONT-INFESTED DUMP!"**

 **"I can take care of him just fine..."**

 **"WE HAVE TO RESCUE MY SNOOKUMS!"**

 **"SHUT THE HELL UP FLOWEY! Human I don't think you understand how difficult it's going to be to keep both you and the dog fed and watered, it may be best to leave the creature with Undyne-"**

 **"To hell with that, I ain't taking care of a dog!"**

 **"It's a puppy actually..."**

 **"Does Cwiford gots no skin?"**

Flowey turned to Bad Seed and smiled, doing a little wiggling dance. **"That's right! He eats babies to-how did you know he didn't have skin?"**

Bad Seed pointed out the window. **"There be a big doggy over there with no skins. Dat's why I no leave."** Bad Seed frowned at the bad doggie outside. The stink dog had eaten lots of skeleton's like her, she had seen it during the night. She wanted to search for the monster's home, but she couldn't while the doggie was out there waiting to gobble her up.

Flowey looked out the window to see a giant skinned dog, as big as the asylum, scratching behind his ears. Throwing open the window with his vines, he shouted, **"CLIFFORD! COME TO DADDY CLIFFORD!"**

 **"What are you yelling about?!"** asked Papyrus glowering at his friend. Sans had now had plenty of sleep, but he still wasn't awake yet. Would it kill Flowey to have some common courtesy?

 **"*GRRRRAAARRRRRRUUUFFF!* *GRRRAAARRUUUFF*! *RUFF!* *RUFF!*"** The humongous dog ran towards Flowey's voice, kicking up dirt and trees as he went.

 **"Oh my god..."**

 **"THAT'S MY DOG!"** exclaimed Frisk happily.

 _What the hell happened to it?!_

 _I don't know but he's alive! Isn't that GREAT?!_

 _NO! He's gonna freaking KILL us!_

 **"Flowey...what the hell is that?"** asked Papyrus wearing a blank expression.

 **"That's Clifford the big skinned dog! He's my bay-beeeee-"**

 **"He's a gruesome abomination-"**

 _CRASH!_

The glass of the window shattered as Clifford pressed his nose to it, happy to see the person that had saved him from the scary blue creature with claws.

 **"WHOSE A GOOD BOY? WHOSE A GOOD PUPPY?"**

Clifford excitedly pummeled the ground with his front paws, wanting to play.

 **"DID YOU MISS DADDY? I BET YOU DID!** ** _I BET YOU DID!_** **YOU WANNA PLAY? YOU WANNA PLAY WITH PAPA FLOWEY?"**

The giant dog barked in response and Papyrus swore he was smiling.

 _Good lord! I do hope you don't plan on bringing this beast to the Underground Flowey..._

Papyrus hadn't slept that night, he had stayed awake and watched the forest for a little while before sitting on the couch and saying a prayer; the woods had been overrun with Fonts, so many that the mist almost couldn't be seen due to the amount of magic being thrown about and the running around the skeletons were doing. Papyrus hadn't _seen_ the dog in the mist, possibly because of the creatures speed or the chaos below, but he could hear him...him and the Fonts. An orchestra of barks and screams rose and fell in volume during the night like a song and Papyrus couldn't help but wonder if it sounded that way because he was mad, or because of coincidence.

 _Did the war sound like that?_

 _Did the gunshots, screams, roars, and the clashing of swords weave together to form music?_

Papyrus still couldn't understand why ALL the Fonts were Horrors. He knew a Horror when he saw one too. They not only had an aura that he could feel, but a look in their eyes that he could see that only belonged to people desensitized enough to be murderous. He had seen it in the human before being killed as well.

 _Why?_

 _Why were there so many?_

Horrors were usually created through murder or were made based on a person's personality in life, but for that many Horrors to be out running about at the same time was _insane..._

Black Widow had told him in the morning that Bloodthirsty had awakened the bodies they had dug up at the cemetery, but although that explained the number of skeletons running around it DIDN'T explain why they were all Horror Fonts and when asked, she hadn't an answer for him.

 _Where are all the Normal Fonts?_

 _Was everyone in that cemetery a murder victim, because I highly doubt it...unless there was an epidemic in town._

 _Could that epidemic still BE here?! Is one of the symptoms before death memory loss?!_

It worried the Lying Font, but now that it was morning and he looked outside, it was clear that the Horrors were gone and they could move to a safer location and visit Alphys for checkups...assuming they could get past the slobbering atrocity in their way.

 _For this creature to be alive and the Horrors to be gone...it would have to be incredibly strong and fast._

 _Did this thing EAT them all?!_

 _How do I beat a creature that can withstand the variety and vast number of attacks from Horrors who are stronger than me?_

Clifford barked happily as Flowey continued to praise him and pet him with an extended vine, careful to retract the thorns.

 _Can this beast be tamed?_

If it could, it would be exactly what he needed to keep the Underground safe from Fonts.

 _But it's strange..._

 _This dog shouldn't be interested in Flowey when he can see me. Why isn't he barking or growling at me, trying to get at me?_

Suddenly without warning Flower picked up Bad Seed with a vine and held her up. **"SEE THE BABY? YOU WANNA GET THE BABY?"**

 ** _"NOOOOOO! DON'T GET DA' BABY!"_** screamed Bad Seed kicking her feet.

 **"Flowey, knock it off-"**

 **"GET THE BABYYY!"** Flowey tossed the baby bones as far as he could.

 ** _"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_**

 ** _"WHAT THE FUCK FLOWEY?!"_** cried Undyne in horror.

 _CHOMP!_

Clifford caught Bad Seed in mid-air, swallowing her whole.

 **"GOOD BOY CLIFFORD! WHOSE A GOOD BOY?** ** _WHOSE A GOOD BOY?_** **WHOSE DADDY'S UNSTOPPABLE LITTLE DEATH MACHINE?"**

 _No way...no way in hell Flowey would do that if he had trouble handling a toddler being dropped out a window._

 _Something's wrong here._

 **"woah."**

 **"SANS!"** Papyrus turned around and seeing his brother, ran and gave him a hug as the comedian stood staring out the window.

 **"Sans? Brother are you alright?"**

Sans didn't answer.

 _Flowey just fed our baby sister to that dog..._

 _HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!_

 ** _"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"_**

 **"Br-Brother...?"** Papyrus let go of Sans and took a step back.

 _What is this?!_

 _..._

 _..._

 _Oh god he's toon._

 **"that was AWESOME! can i try?"**

 _Ah ah._

Papyrus bolted from the room.

 **"Papyrus?!"**

 **"Sure Smiley! Clifford likes bones AND meat!"**

Sans extended a hand and looking down, Frisk noticed their heart had turned blue...and that they were in the air.

 **"HEY! PUT ME DOWN YOU MANIAC! I'M NOT CHARA, I'M FRISK!"**

 **"it's fine kid! you can reload remember?"**

 **"SO?! WHAT WOULD YOUR BROTHER THINK IF YOU KILLED AN INNOCENT PERSON?!"**

Sans smiled. **"only god will judge me."**

 ** _"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"_** Frisk screamed as they were sent sailing into the air at a blinding speed.

 _Well...at least we saved this morning after those Fonts left._

 _THIS IS BULLSHIT!_

 _CHOMP!_

 **"heh hey! good boy clifford! nice catch!"** said Sans clapping. The dog barked in response, for some reason he seemed friendly towards Sans...

 **"That's my little killer! Naturally talented, like yours truly,"** said Flowey proudly, putting a leaf to his chest.

 **"we should totally take him to a dog show. they gotta have one on the surface right, if they have dogs?"**

 **"Yeah! Let's make Clifford FAMOUS!"**

Sans grabbed Flowey and jumped out the window where he was promptly eaten by Clifford. The dog was confused however, when he noticed there was nothing for him to swallow.

 **"such a hungry guy! reminds me of me, HA HA HA HA!"** Sans took a giant saddle out of his pocket equipped with a armchair and zoomed around Clifford in a blue blur, strapping it in place.

 _Wowie, I thought we were goners for a minute there!_

 _I forgot Smiley could teleport!_

 **"ONWARD OUR LOYAL STALLION! TO THE DOG SHOW!"** cried Sans, pointing a finger up to the sky.

 _I like this Smiley!_

Flowey joined him on his shoulder, striking the same pose. **"TEAM THORNBERRY AWAAAAYYY!"**

The dog took off, leaping over trees and crushing the others as he headed towards the nearest dog show. How he knew where it was and why he was obeying without question was a mystery.

Peeking up from behind the couch, Undyne got off her knees sporting a wide frightened eye. Shaking, she leaned over the window and looked around.

 _Did they really go to a dog show...?_

 **"WHAT THE HELL** ** _WAS_** **THAT?!"** She screamed at no one. Taking out her FontSearch she tried to look up Sans, but found she either couldn't remember the first part of his font name or simply didn't know it. **"ARRRGGHHH!"**

 **"Is the coast clear yet...?"**

 **"YEAH! NO THANKS TO YOU, COWARD!"**

 _I can't believe he left me!_

 **"There's a difference between being brave and being retarded Undyne-"**

 **"YOU LEFT ME HERE!"**

 **"You act as if I chained you to the floor-"**

 **"DON'T TRY TO** ** _JUSTIFY_** **THIS!"**

 **"I don't need to, you made your choice and I made a better one."**

 **"OH MY GOD!"**

 _This traitorous mother-_

 **"So what did I miss?"** Papyrus looked out the window noticing the trampled trees. Apparently his brother had taken off somewhere...

 _I can't believe I forgot about the cartoon thing..._

 _Whoever's responsible for this idiocy is going to pay._

 **"Your brother lost his damn mind, THAT'S what you missed! He fed the kid to the dog and took off to a dog show somewhere with Flowey!"**

 _That's hilarious!_

 **"That's awful!"** exclaimed Papyrus putting his hands over his mouth.

 **"I know right?!"**

 **"Oh dear...I suppose we'll need to go after them then."** Papyrus brought up his brother's entry. **"Here's all the current info on Comic Sans, let's see if the update added anything new."**

Comic Sans: The Comedic Font

Attribute: ?

Type: ?

Comic Sans is the most varied Font in the world and is rarely moved by terrible situations. Usually laid back, they prefer to laugh at the misery of others including their own. They have the ability to instill laughter in other people with their aura and their ability, making them an easy Font to get along with when the buildup is low, however approaching Comic Sans is NOT recommended.

When buildup is high they become very dangerous and unpredictable. They turn from harmless comedian to destructive cartoon, causing major property damage and frequently taking lives, making them one of the most feared Fonts on earth, especially since it's incredibly easy for a Font to become one. Due to their laidback and uncaring nature Comic Sans tends to be willing to do ANYTHING that they think will get a laugh. Some prefer to use themselves as an audience, entertaining themselves any way they want regardless of the law.

Each Comic Sans has their own specific brand of humor depending on how they died or were raised. Some prefer slapstick while others enjoy race jokes; there are some who even prefer dark humor unique to Horror Fonts. Beware that their abilities change when their sense of humor changes.

Due to their massive magic use on a regular basis, Comic Sans sleeps longer than any other Font. The length varies but it is usually between seventeen to twenty hours a day. Unfortunately, this is what causes the destructive buildup as they cannot use their font while asleep.

Due to their destructive and unpredictable nature, there has been MAJOR controversy about their type and attribute label. Comic Sans abilities vary depending on their interests and sense of humor, and because of that it is near impossible to label them as only one type. Some believe they deserve the Physical and Horror label for their ability and need to cause comedic chaos, while others believe they're just Normal Fonts trying to make people smile and deserve the Dimensional label for their ability to jump back to a certain point in time through comic panels, ability to pull anything regardless of the size out of their pockets, and ability to warp reality for a small period of time. Others insist they be called Legendaries due to the possibility that they cannot be killed unless special circumstances are met.

If you or a friend believes they have seen this Font, get to a safe location IMMEDIATELY. Because of the behaviors and dangers this Font posses, the Capture Facility is currently unable to provide their assistance in capturing and rehabilitating this Font as of yet.

Extreme caution is advised.

Undyne reread the passage blinking several times in amazement.

 _Holy shit...Sans is a cartoon._

Undyne had watched a LOT of cartoons in her day. Ever since she was little she had watched them and her favorites were the ones with fight scenes, she spent hours copying their fighting moves and wanting to be just as cool as them.

But there were some cartoons she'd never be able to mimic or surpass.

 _That wasn't an anime cartoon or an educational cartoon from a show with a progressive story line..._

 _That was an Animaniacs character._

 _That was a psychotic, violent, destructive, hyperactive cartoon with almost no morals whatsoever._

The captain took a deep breath, realizing how close she had come to death.

 **"You suck Papyrus."**

 **"Nyeh?"**

She had seen that human cartoon when she was younger. She had been rummaging through the dump and found the Animaniacs in a plastic case, untouched by the water and in almost perfect condition. She couldn't tell what the three characters on the box art were, but it looked interesting so she took it home and popped it into her VCR.

She wished she hadn't.

The cartoon wasn't like the Power Rangers or Sesame Street, it was entirely based on the misery of others. Whenever something bad happened to a character, the others shrugged it off or laughed like crazy. She remembered feeling torn while watching Pinky and the Brain. He wanted to take over the world, but she felt bad for him whenever his dreams were crushed...or he was. She remembered actually wishing that he would succeed in achieving his dream.

 _Just one_ _time...please? No more disappointment, no more coming close and having someone or something snatch away his happiness..._

But he never did, at least not to HER knowledge.

 _Of course he didn't, the whole show's based on laughing at other's pain. Brain was never meant to be happy, he was a victim._

But Sans wasn't.

He wasn't a Brain, he was one of those trouble-making..THINGS. Always destroying things, always upsetting people for no reason other than for their amusement. It was no wonder they were constantly hunted down and locked in a water tower.

 _They freaking deserved it._

 _They should of stayed in there and ROTTED._

But they never did.

Yakko, Wakko, and Dot weren't the type of cartoons that could be put in a jail cell of any kind and they couldn't be killed either. Whatever town they inhabited was doomed and god help anyone who crossed their path.

 _Sans killed that kid like it was nothing. He did it because he thought it was funny._

 _He's just like them._

 _He looks different, but he's JUST like them! THAT'S why people hate Comic Sans! HE'S AN ANIMANIAC! HE'S EVIL INCARNET!_

 **"He must be destroyed."**

 **"Nyeh? What'd you say?"**

 _How do I do that though?_

 _What could kill a cartoon?_

 **"Undyne are you alright?"**

 **"Wh-yeah, I'm fine."**

 **"You're sure of this? Cause' I'm seeing a lot of emotions on your face and some of them are downright menacing-"**

 **"I said I'm fine! Damn..."**

 **"Very well, let's head to the nearest dog show then I guess. We've no other leads-"**

 **"Why don't we get Bloodthirsty first? Your brother's a cartoon, he's not going down easy if at all. Especially when he's got a pet that enjoys eating people and Flowey by his side."**

Papyrus sighed. **"Every Font has a weakness Undyne, if Sans makes himself a problem someone will hunt him down and find a way to take him out...and that _thing.._ is nothing but a big ugly target for the bombs and bullets it rightly deserves. Besides, Bloodthirsty's font is a violent one, he lives to cause problems. Perhaps it's best if we allow the CF to change him, so he'll fit in with his new family better."**

Undyne nodded, she didn't have anything to argue with. Maybe once they got Sans..or gave up trying to catch him, they could get the CF to help. **"Have you..maybe thought about getting your brother's font changed? His entry says the CF can't help him, but if Sans cooperates-"**

 **"Sans is happy with who he is."**

 _Yeah, I bet._

 **"He wouldn't be too happy if he accidentally killed you though, would he? He did kill Frisk, just saying..."**

 **"I appreciate your concern, but I'll be fine. Worry more about yourself."**

Undyne sighed in annoyance. **"Waterfall is right NEXT to Snowdin."**

Papyrus grinned at her. **"Nyeh heh ha ha! Oh, I see...you're scared of Sans, aren't you? NYEH HEH HA HA HA HA!"**

 **"WHATEVER! HE'S A FREAKING CARTOON WITH MAGICAL POWERS! HOW THE HELL ARE YOU GONNA MAKE FUN OF ME WHEN YOU RAN OUT THE ROOM TWO SECONDS AFTER HE SHOWED UP?!"** Undyne took several angry steps towards Papyrus as he took several steps back.

 **"Nyeh heh ha ha, eaaasy Undyne..."** said Papyrus putting his hands up. **"I understand, I'm sor-PFFT! NYEH HA HA HA HA HA!"**

 **"Whatever, I'm going home. I'll tell Asgore you said you'd rescue Bloodthirsty."**

 _Whatever Papyrus, I'm outta here!_

 _You can handle this yourself for all I care!_

 _Stealth's not my thing anyway...Asgore will understand. I wish the Royal Guard were still around...all we have left is Greater Dog..._

Undyne left the room and headed back to Mt. Ebott.

 **"Oh-ho dear, I'd better apologize later,"** said Papyrus to no one as he began to search the house.

 _I know these people have to have a computer around here SOMEWHERE._

 _Where the bloody hell is it?!_

Finally, he found a laptop in Mummy's room, hidden in a drawer. Probably to keep the children from finding and fighting over it.

 _Clever._

Turning it on, he was relieved to find that it did in fact have an "internet" connection.

 _Excellent!_

 _Now to find the closest dog show to Mt. Ebott..._

 _I wonder how Flowey's getting along? Nyeh heh heh..._


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five: Best in Show!

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

 **Best in Show!**

* * *

 **"WHOOOOOOO!"** Flowey threw his leaves in the air as Clifford ran like the wind. **"FASTER CLIFFORD!** ** _RUN LIKE YOU'RE ON FIRE!"_**

 **"whoa hey now, that's not safe! RUN LIKE SOMEONE ELSE IS ON FIRE AND THEY'RE CHASING YOU!"** yelled Sans, his eyes blazing blue and swirling with madness. He felt great, like he could take on anything and anyone...for the first time in his life he felt COMPLETELY safe. He knew he was safe with Papyrus, but there was always a chance something might happen to him when he wasn't around.

It's not like his little brother was handcuffed to his wrist after all.

 _I should probably do that._

 _Yeah, yeah that's exactly what I should do!_

 _Papyrus loves me, he'd love to have an excuse to always be with me! THAT'S what I'll do for Present Day, even though we missed it. I'll handcuff me and my bro together and he'll never have to worry about my safety ever again._

 _I wonder what he got me? Do I get two presents because he's also the Great Papyrus? Do I get one from him and the other one from my knight? Is that greedy?_

 _...No, no I'm a princess. I'm HIS princess. He won't mind getting me two presents, he loves seeing me smile as much as I love seeing HIM smile..._

Clifford zoomed happily towards his destination like a bolt of lightning with his tongue hanging out. Trees and roads became coated with saliva as he went, his skinned ears flopping freely in the breeze.

 **"Uh Smiley? What are you doing?"** Flowey had looked over to see Sans suddenly wearing the dress Mettaton had planned to wear during his play a couple days ago. The skeleton was staring at a tube of lipstick contemplatively.

 **"i'm trying to decide if i should wear lipstick or not. i don't have lips, but i can draw them or trace the outside of my smile...but would that look good or bad?"**

 **"..."**

Clifford reached a highway and jumped onto it causing several cars to honk at them. **"HEY GET THAT THING OUTTA THE ROAD FONT!"** said a human male in one of the cars.

 _This crap is why I left Chicago..._

 _HONK HONK!_

 _ **"HEY TAKE IT EASY, I'M A FUCKING PRINCESS!"**_

 ** _"GET OUT OF THE ROAD YOU PSYCHOPATH!"_**

 **"CLIFFORD! i demand that you devour that impudent** ** _PEASANT!"_**

 _How dare he..._

 _If my little bro were here..._

Clifford obeyed the command, picking up the car and crunching it in his jaws, before swallowing it. Luckily for the guy, he jumped out of the car as soon as he saw Sans point at him.

 **"GET EM' CLIFFORD! GET THAT HUMAN!"**

 **"LEAVE ME ALONE!"**

The man ran, his arms outstretch as Clifford bounded towards him, upturning cars and making others crash, exploding into bits of shrapnel.

 **"HA HA HA HA HA! THAT'S RIGHT COWARDS,** ** _FEEL THE WRATH OF TEAM THORNBERRY!_** **HA HA HA HA HA! RUN!** ** _RUN FOR YOUR PITIFUL LIVES!"_** Flowey laughed manically, raising his leaves in the air. **_"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR DISRESPECTING THE PRINCESS!"_**

People left their cars and screamed as Flowey shot friendliness pellets at their windshields, cracking if not shattering the glass completely.

 **"damn this human is** ** _fast!"_**

Flowey turned to see the man still running from them as Clifford followed. If it weren't for all the fire and explosions, they'd of caught him already, but Clifford had to keep zigzagging around everything. It was a pain really and it made Sans think about a movie he saw called Godzilla and whether or not this sort of thing bothered the giant lizard.

 _The scales would protect her from the flames, but she can still step on sharp cars and stuff..._

 _Poor Clifford, I bet his poor paws hurt on this hot road and sharp pieces of metal._

 **"HALT CLIFFORD! TO THE DOG SHOW!"**

 **"Awww..."** Flowey crossed his leaves in disappointment.

 _Oh well...it was fun while it lasted._

 _Besides, what if someone attacks my baby?_

Flowey didn't want that. It was strange how _attached_ he had become to the abomination and it had happened so quickly! It was almost as if he were being fed certain emotions and thoughts...

 _Smiley's obviously in toon mode now...am I part of a sketch-_

 **"HEY I THINK I SEE IT!"** shouted Sans pointing to an area where lots of humans were gathered around a large lake. They appeared to have a bunch of dogs with them. **"wow..."** Sans had no idea there were so many different kinds of dogs in the world. He had only seen Pomeranians his whole life with the except of Clifford of course.

 **"Psh, these dogs are nothing compared to Clifford. DO YOU ALL HEAR ME?!** ** _YOU'RE NOOOO-THING!"_**

Sans teleported down to the ground, Flowey wrapped around his arm, and walked over to a well-dressed human he believed was the entry man. The human was wearing a black, sophisticated-looking suit and holding a clipboard, which he promptly dropped upon seeing Clifford.

 **"*ahem* hello good sir, i'd like to enter my friend's dog into the competition, if that's not an issue,"** said Sans doing his best Papyrus impression and curtsying politely.

 **"I-I'm sorry, we don't allow...that breed in the show. Please leave."**

 **"Oh my god it's Comic Sans,"** said a passerby picking up their Shitzu and preparing to run. Apparently she had scanned him and Sans noticed a lot of other people were doing the same thing, causing his blue dress to light up green slightly as the lights shown upon him.

 ** _"RUN! EVERYBODY RUN!"_**

 **"You idiot! My precious is FINE! He's a rare breed! Tell em' Smiley!"**

 **"flowey's right! don't you know a sphinx when you see one?!"**

 **"That's a cat."**

 **"That's an ATROCITY! That thing is an insult to every breathing creature on this planet and should be destroyed immediately!"** A guy, who Sans SWORE was the ACTUAL Monopoly man, stuck his nose in the air and his poodle did the same.

Flowey was outraged.

 **"How DARE you?! My dog is FAR superior than that pompous cotton ball of yours!"**

 **"he's right. his dog is rare AND obedient to a fault. you know how much skill it takes to train a giant dog that eats people? a lot, and i think that should be taken into consideration-"**

 **"THIS DOG** ** _EATS_** **PEOPLE?!"** The entry man took a step back in abject terror.

 **"Only if I give the command. Like Smiley said, he's obedient. Ain't that right?"**

 **"damn straight flowey! clifford's the best! look how well-behaved he is in front of an all-you-can-eat-buffet! can your fur ball do THAT?"**

 **"He is rather impressive I suppose,"** said the entry man, not wanting to set off the Comedic Font.

 **"Are you insane?! Have you gone completely mad?! This dog is-"**

 **"Absolutely in the show. I've made my decision. I wish you two the best of luck!"**

 **"Unbelievable! I'll see you fired for this!"**

The entry man picked up his clipboard, ignoring him.

 _I may lose my job, but I'll keep my life._

 **"Yaaaay! You hear that Clifford? You're gonna be a STAR!"** cried Flowey as the entry man put their names down and ran off to give the entries to his boss.

 **"*GARUFF!*"** Clifford let out a happy bark and wagged his tail furiously, upsetting several food stands in the process.

The Monopoly man was livid.

How could this injustice be allowed so easily?

 _THIS is why Fonts should've stayed dead or hunted! They think they can do whatever they want and have no concern or respect for the law!_

It was true that in HIS day, things were much worse. Fonts once looked at humans with content and nothing more, speaking to them aloofly or ignoring them altogether, but now most were kinder, more civilized, and they followed the rules out of respect for the intelligent.

 _But not Comic Sans._

 _He thinks that just because he's a cartoon he can do whatever he wants without consequences. There's nothing civilized about that wretched Font in the slightest!_

 _He's pure unadulterated chaos, that's what he is!_

 **"That monstrosity has no chance against my precious little Fiona! I guarantee by the end of this you three will either be going home empty-handed or put in a cell where you belong!"** The Monopoly man began to storm off, but before he was out of earshot he turned his head to glare at the cartoon. **"I hope you're proud of yourself Comic Sans! The only reason you're in this contest is because of your font! I bet you'll use it to cheat too, won't you?"**

 **"yeah."**

 **"GET LOST WINDBAG! TEAM THORNBERRY'S MADE OF WINNERS NOT CHEATERS!"** yelled Flowey with his leaves over his mouth.

 **"of course cheaters are just braver players who think outside the box..."**

Flowey looked at Sans with stars in his eyes. **"Wowie...I was thinking the exact same thing, you're so COOL Smiley!"**

 _He's so awesome..._

Flowey had once been convinced that Sans' cartoon mode was gonna suck and possibly be the end of him, but it was turning out to be the opposite. He was fun and didn't cry every few minutes or even tell him to shut up!

 _It's like we're soul mates..._

For the first time in a long time, Flowey was truly happy. Today was turning out to be the best day of his life and he didn't even care that he was still a flower.

 _Smiley likes me best in this form anyway, plus I can ride on his shoulder! I may have trouble walking and going upstairs, opening doors, etc, but with Smiley around it's no problem!_

 _TEAM THORNBERRY FTW!_

 **"not that we even NEED to cheat. who on earth can beat YOUR dog? he's bigger, stronger, faster, more obedient...there really is no one who can possibly outclass him."**

 **"Just because WE know he's great, doesn't mean everyone else does Smiley. Look at these nobodies all dressed up...even their dogs look like they live in a beauty salon!"**

 **"oh crap you're right...you don't think they'll win simply based on their appearance do you...?"**

 **"Who knows? This whole thing could be rigged! I bet the REAL contest is to see which of these rich snobs can bribe the judges with the most money,"** grumbled Flowey, crossing his leaves.

 **"huh, everyone here does seem to be well-off...oh geeze, what if they DO rig the contest?! we can't let them take away clifford's blue ribbon!"**

 _If they make the dog show a beauty contest there's no way Clifford will win! He'll lose and develop self-esteem issues!_

 **"What do we do your Highness?"**

 **"we can't let these people tear down clifford's self-confidence. we have to fight."**

 **"But how? What can we do that won't get us disqualified?"**

Sans thought hard.

What COULD they do?

 _We can't let them hurt Clifford..._

 **"if there's no people though...not only can we avoid the cheaters, but we can also avoid disqualification!"**

 **"...Huh?"**

 **"it's a DOG show, not a PEOPLE show. the point is to judge the dogs not the owners, therefore the owners aren't needed right?"**

 **"Oh that's RIGHT! You're a genius Smiley!"**

 **"thanks buddy! now all we have to do is take out the owners as stealthily as possible so the judges don't disqualify us..."**

 **"It's too bad we put BOTH our names down, one of us could've taken them out with no consequences; this sounds like it's gonna be hard."**

Flowey was right. There were so many people around they may not even have TIME to get rid of them all...

 _Princesses shouldn't have to work hard anyway, this is ridiculous!_

 **"you know what? screw this. i'm a princess and what i say goes! cheating is wrong when it isn't to make someone happy and these people obviously don't like me. they'll definitely cheat just to take a jab at me...you too. they didn't even LOOK at you flowey..."**

 **"*Sniff* It's true, I was ignored by Mummy too! No one likes poor Flowey..."**

 **"don't feel bad buttercup, it's just pure racism that's all! you're beautiful and everyone knows it, you're a FLOWER for christ's sake! have you ever seen an ugly flower, cause' i haven't."**

 **"Awww..."**

Sans took a megaphone from behind his dress and leaped onto the judge's stage. **"ATTENTION EVERYONE! THIS IS YOUR PRINCESS!"**

Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Sans, including the dogs to Flowey's surprise.

 _How is he-_

Flowey's thought was cut short as he felt his head turned forcefully towards Sans by something invisible. It didn't feel like a pair of hands or anything, it was just..he didn't know what it was, but it hadn't been impulse..or maybe it had. He was having more and more trouble thinking straight as time went by.

All he knew is that it was out of the ordinary enough to grab his attention.

 **"IT'S COME TO MY ATTENTION THAT SOME OF YOU MAY BE THINKING OF CHEATING DURING THIS EVENT. YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT SUCH A THING WILL _NOT_ BE TOLERATED! IF I CATCH YOU OR THINK YOU'VE CHEATED, _I WILL COME AFTER YOU._ DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"**

 **"YOU TELL EM' YOUR HIGHNESS!"**

 _I DIDN'T SAY THAT!_

 **"THANKS FLOWEY, WHY DON'T YOU COME ON UP AND INTRODUCE YOURSELF?"**

The terrified Flower felt himself move up towards the stage without thinking about it.

 _I don't want to go up there!_

He struggled against whatever was holding him, but to no avail.

 _I CAN'T GO UP THERE!_

He struggled harder, but he didn't seem to be in control of ANY part of his body...it was as if he were fused with Chara again, fighting against the child's impulse to kill. The same cold terror he felt when the humans came at them long ago now filled his body once more.

 _IF EVERY ONE OF THEM SEES ME, SOME RACIST WILL ATTACK ME LATER ON!_

Flowey took the stage. **"HOWDY! I'M FLOWEY,"** he shouted **"FLOWEY THE FLOWER!"**

 **"HI FLOWEY!"** yelled the crowd in unison.

 _What..the hell...?_

 _Are they under some kind of control too?!_

 _WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?!_

The tiny plant coiled around Sans' arm and hand just in case something happened, but when he caught a glance of the skeleton he pulled back again warily. The toon was shaking like crazy and his smile was laced with madness. He put a hand to one of his eyes as if to calm himself, but it was obviously a difficult task.

 _Does it have Smiley too?_

 _Oh no...not in toon mode._

 _PLEASE not in toon mode..._

Sans tossed his head back and laughed maniacally towards the sky, loud and desperate. _**"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"**_

 **"Uh oh..."**

The toon looked exactly like the one in the video he and Papyrus had watched, his psychotic smile sending shivers through the tiny plant.

 _C'mon Smiley, fight it!_

 _ **"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"**_

 _Should I run while I can or is it safer to stay with Giggles so I don't grab his attention?_

Flowey never got the chance to decide. The world became a swirl of color and noise, overwhelming him almost immediately and he ended up blacking out, Sans laughter still echoing in his head.

* * *

 **"Damn this mist!"**

Undyne continued forward, her remaining eye straining to see through the fog before her, it rolled over her feet completely obscuring them from view as she held out a hand in front of her to avoid walking into a tree.

 _This isn't normal._

 _Not even for the mountains._

 **"Hee hee hee hee!"**

 _Huh?_

The captain stopped in her tracks upon hearing light, almost elvish laughter coming from...her right?

 **"Hee hee hee hee hee!"**

 _Ugh, crap! Is this mist some Font's fault?_

 _If one IS doing this I need to stay quiet, they're probably trying to scare me into making a sound so they can find me..._

 **WARNING! SUMMONED CREATURE DETECTED!**

 **"*GASP!*"**

Undyne quickly turned down the volume on her FontSearch, but it was apparently too late.

 _The laughter stopped...do they know I'm here?_

She closed her eye and listened intently to the sounds around her, waiting for a twig to snap or for someone to crush some leaves. One of the pros to being half-blind was that her hearing improved a bit, she would definitely hear someone if they dared to approach her in the forest.

 _WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP!_

Her head turned sharply at the sound of someone swinging something large over and over again. The constant swinging was enough to make the mist slightly dissipate, enough for her to see a small pound and a familiar face swinging their branches wildly at...something.

 _TREE-LIKE!_

 _WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP!_

 **"Hee hee hee hee hee!"**

 _They're fighting something!_

 **"HEE HEE HEE HEE!"**

The Mimic Font turned around wildly, searching for the source of the laughter and swung their branches every which way in a panic. The laughter however, only became louder.

 _They're in trouble!_

 **"STOP RIGHT THERE..THING!"**

Tree-Like twisted around to see Undyne conjuring a spear and looking left and right for their unknown attacker.

 **"HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE!"**

 ** _"HAH!"_**

 _VOOSH!_

 **"HEE HEE HEE HE-ACK!"**

 _I got em'! Holy crap I actually got em' on the first try! No way!_

A shadowy shape, whiter than the mist around them collapsed onto the ground and Undyne quickly ran over to the fallen creature as Tree-Like backed away from it fearfully.

 **"It's okay dude, I got her! It's a her righ-"**

 ** _"YEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIII!"_**

 **"*GASP!*"** Undyne backed away in terror as the mist-woman's head shot up and screamed at her with all the hatred of a devil and shrillness of a banshee, it lunged at her and suddenly the captain felt herself falling down, down, down, from one of the highest ledges on Mt. Ebott.

She screamed the entire way down, falling so fast she couldn't even guess how high she had been before hitting the rocky ground below.

She never fully saw what attacked her.

* * *

 **"okay boy, let's practice some tricks for the show so you can make everyone proud! roll over!"**

Clifford did as he was told.

 ** _"OH GOD, MOOOOVE!"_** Humans that had gathered around Clifford to take pictures ran for their lives as he rolled over completely, crushing a few unlucky people into a red paste. There wasn't even enough of them to create Fonts...at least Sans didn't think so...

 **"whoops! heh heh heh...i'll go fix it,"** said Sans running over to the gory area.

 **"That's alright, it was CLEARLY an accident. Besides, Pappy told me our brains were being affected by a Legendary. We aren't thinking straight."**

 _But of course I've already told you that, what? Forty times?_

 _Also, I'm not sure if whatever's messing with our memories can reach us all the way out here, we're so far from the mountain I can barely see it..._

Flowey had no idea what had taken control of them during Sans' announcement, but he knew that if it affected him then it could only be a Virus Font.

 _And since it's worn off, that means it's airborne and we can avoid it...why did it affect ME though?_

A question that bothered the plant a LOT. He knew there were all kinds of Fonts in the world and more were being awakened each day by retarded humans who wanted to feel better about themselves, thus the FontSearch constantly needed updating...at least that's what he had heard from a nearby conversation a couple of racists were having. They were of course, complaining about Comic Sans and later they began talking about the possible end of humanity due to the massive variety of Fonts out there.

 _If the FontSearch is constantly being updated, then that means there's still a lot to learn._

 _Is there a Font type that can affect flowers?_

He looked around the area, but he saw no sign of any skeletons which increased his worry and paranoia both at once.

 _What if there's an invisible type?!_

 _What if there's a DEMON type that just likes messing with everyone, including adorable little flowers?_

Flowey scanned the area with his eyes for Sans, wanting to see if the FontSearch needed an update; he spotted him walking over to the pile of red goop, apparently searching for a skull or something.

 _He's never gonna find anything in that annoying mist. I swear I can't wait until we start traveling again so I can get the hell out of these mountains..._

 _Why were we traveling again in the first place?_

 **"wow really? nothing's left huh?"**

 **"What are you doing? You're not actually trying to fix this are you...?"** Flowey already knew the answer, but the more Sans' talked, the less chaos and misery he created. He hadn't been able to fight off whatever attacked them earlier and it cost him a lot of his sanity. When Flowey had awoken he had found himself in a strange town and Sans was narrating what people said to him like he was playing freaking Dungeons and Dragons. The people Flowey talked to always had the skeleton's voice and they always looked like they were screaming on the inside...like they never WANTED to be created.

 _Or...or..those people were real and Smiley is the one controlling everyone so they'll play his stupid games._

The tiny plant shuddered, remembering his little "adventure."

 **"it's my job as the big bro to set an example for my little bro."** Focusing his magic, Sans instilled it into the red pile smiling and wondering what the result would be.

 **"Uhh Smiley? Pappy's not here...and if he were he'd probably say you SHOULDN'T go around putting magic into random stuff."**

 _Not that you'll listen._

Toon Sans may have been interesting and less of a crybaby, but he, like all cartoons, had a SERIOUS case of ADD.

 **"HUUUUUUUUH!"**

 **"NOPE!"** Sans took off in a zooming streak of blue as the globs or red stirred to life, making sputtering noises. He hid behind Clifford as the "Fonts" began to rise like mud people from an old comic book. The slim forming arms reached for the sky, dripping and for some reason changing colors.

 **"Oh god Smiley, what did you** ** _DO?_** **!"** cried Flowey in disgust.

 **"i don't know, but let's not bother them. we've stuff to do."**

 **"CLIFFORD ROLL OVER!"**

 **"or we could piss em' off, that-that's always an option..."**

Flowey's mouth dropped open as the rolling dog crushed the creatures, but did no damage whatsoever. Some even stuck to Clifford, their arms beginning to form all over again, grasping for the sun.

 **"Any ideas Trashbag?"**

 **"i'm SURE they're friendly flowey, you can't judge people based on appearances-"**

 ** _"RAWR!"_** Heads of multiple colors began to form from the goop, the eyes trained on Sans.

 **"OH GOD!"**

 ** _"HEH HEH HA HA HA!"_**

 ** _"THIS ISN'T FUNNY TRASHBAG!"_**

Sans continued to laugh. **"it is to me, because they're not AFTER me..."**

 **"They're looking right at you!"**

 **"yeah, but they won't eat me though."**

 **"Why, because you're a Font? They can still-"**

 **"because cartoons taste funny."**

 **"..."**

 **"you get it?"**

Flowey narrowed his eyes. **"We're not friends anymore Smiley..."**

 **"*GAROOROOROOROOROO!*"** Clifford shook himself of most of the goo and barked at the slime people as they inched towards Sans, however the toon didn't seem worried in the slightest. He kept his hands in his pockets and a grin on his face, watching the creatures and trying to remember if he'd ever seen an old horror flick like this; some black and white B-Horror movie that someone had long since thrown away.

 _This is some creepy shit!_

 _Papyrus woulda' loved it!_

Flowey looked around, hoping something he saw would spark an idea, but found nothing. He DID notice that the humans weren't running away from THEM though.

 _Are they used to seeing this sort of thing?_

 _Is this another Font type?!_

 **"Smiley, scan one of them! They may not actually be freaks!"**

Taking out his FontSearch, Sans scanned a blue one.

Angel Tears: The Raining Font

Attribute: Normal

Type: Ectoplasmatic

Often called acid rain, Angel Tears ingests the magic in the air by allowing their ectoplasm to evaporate and then reforming around the magic before falling to the ground and repeating the process.

This Font is extremely dangerous and more often than not, causes death each time it rains as they never seems interested in hardening themselves. They tend to repeat the process before they've grown too big to evaporate in time to eat and avoid starvation. It is very difficult to catch this Font while it rains due to their ectoplasm giving off less of a glow while small though they fall in drops within an area in order to keep themselves together. Theorists state that catching the Font would be a waste of time as they move with the air current and have made no attempts to speak with anyone, making relocation and rehabilitation an impossibility.

There are certain religious groups that have tried bottling Angel Tears, believing that they bring good luck and protection to the carrier. This is considered Fontnapping and it is HIGHLY illegal despite how dangerous the Font is. If you or a friend believe you've seen a bottled Ectoplasmatic Font, stay where you are and contact the nearest Capture Facility IMMEDIATELY.

Extreme caution is advised.

 _Wow, this thing really is a Font! Where are their bones though? Are they just made of ectoplasm?_

Ectoplasmatic Fonts

The most valued type of Font in the world, Ectoplasmatic Fonts are born or created without the luxury of having bones. To make up for this they shape and harden their ectoplasm into limbs in order to get around and perform other ordinary tasks. They do this by force of will alone. When they are not concentrating they fall apart into a gooey pile of ectoplasm that is very efficient at gathering heat unlike Ghost Fonts though they too have no blood to speak of. Moving around is still possible even in this gooey liquidized state, but they can still easily be ingested if they aren't careful. Their vulnerable bodies are also more prone to viruses and bacteria due to their lack of protection bone-wise.

Despite the hard lives these Fonts live, they do have some advantages other types do not. They are completely immune to physical attacks and they feel no pain whatsoever. They can also shape their ectoplasm into tools in order to do certain jobs and are highly valued in dangerous workplaces such as cleaning the windows of skyscrapers or piloting aircrafts. The tools they make cannot be separated from them without turning into goo, but it is possible to harden the ectoplasm manually with a heated flame and simply chip away at the hardened area until the object is freed. People today and in the past have used this method to build other things including light sources, furniture, and even houses. The ectoplasm continues to glow the same color as the Font's soul even after the method is used making them the most popular and used resource on earth.

 _Resource?!_

 _What the hell?!_

Ectoplasmatic Fonts gather food by surrounding it and absorbing what they catch as quickly as possible. Keep in mind that touching Ectoplasmatic Fonts is VERY dangerous as they dissolve whatever touches them unless the area touched is hardened. Anything stuck to their ectoplasm or purposely caught is broken down within them until it disappears completely, adding more ectoplasm to the Font and making it grow larger. The highest record to date is 38 feet tall and 27 feet wide.

 **"damn!"**

 _I get why they're used as a resource now. If these Fonts get too big, they'll absorb and dissolve everything they touch...a river of sticky jello-like acid or lava that grows larger instead of deeper._

 _How the hell did one even GET that big? That almost four freaking stories high!_

 **"*WHIMPER!*"**

 **"Oh god, one of them is on Clifford!"**

Sans looked up from his FontSearch to see Clifford whimpering and gnawing at the green acidic Font on his back.

 **"NO CLIFFORD! DON'T GET IT IN YOUR MOUTH!"**

 **"*WHIMPER!* *WHIMPER!*"**

Sans teleported up onto the poor dog. **"get off em' slimer! clifford needs to be clean for the show!"**

The Font slid off the dog and landed with a plop onto the grass, dissolving it on contact.

Melted Crystal: The Gem-Eating Font

Attribute: Normal

Type: Ectoplasmatic

Hated with a passion by the rich and many miners, Melted Crystal constantly searches for gems that have magic trapped within them, particularly enjoying magic crystals. They surround the precious stones and melt them down to get at the magic inside as if opening a walnut.

Usually found near Mt. Ebott and other mountains of rock, Melted Crystal has so far eaten away almost half of the famous landmark whilst searching for food. They have become such a big problem in recent years, that the mines in the area are closed down and it is now illegal to even visit that particular mountain. Some people fear that one day the Font will reach the barrier separating the monster realm from the human realm, but the acidic effects of this Font's ectoplasm, although incredibly strong, would have no effect on the barrier separating the kingdoms as magic cannot be melted down.

Sadly, this Font has not only been found in mines, but houses too. They target the houses they know hold the upper-class and feast on the jewels that are kept in safes or jewelry boxes. Many have come home to find their carpets and rugs ruined and their safes/jewelry boxes completely missing. When Melted Crystal becomes desperate they will settle for eating any kind of metal they see in hopes of finding some small bit of magic within. Because of this, currency has been changed from coin to paper. If you or a friend think you've seen this Font, stay where you are and contact your nearest Capture Facility IMMEDIATELY.

Extreme caution is advised.

Sans looked off into the distance at Mt. Ebott.

 _Is almost half of it really missing?_

 _No way!_

 _I gotta see this..._

Sans teleported to the foot of Mt. Ebott. He could do the dog show later, for right now he wanted to check out the other side of the mountain.

 **"alright so i'll just walk around the base i-"**

 **"BOO!"**

 **"HAH!"** Sans jumped and stumbled backwards, tripping over a log in the process.

 **"Nyeh heh heh heh heh!"**

Sans glared at his attacker and got up, brushing the leaves and dirt from his dress. **"did you enjoy yourself?"**

 _That's not how you treat a princess._

 **"Oh dear, I'm so sorry ma'am! I could of sworn you were someone else."**

 **"hmph!"** San turned away, crossing his arms.

 **"Did you have fun at the dog show?"**

 **"it hasn't started yet. what are you doing here anyway?"**

Papyrus pouted. **"You don't seem too pleased to see me Brother! I walked all the way here too..."**

 **"i thought you'd be headed home."**

Papyrus looked Sans up and down, he actually looked really nice in the dress. Blue had always suited his brother and it was actually the Horror's favorite color.

 _Why is he wearing this though? What exactly did I miss?_

 **"Head home? Without you? Perish the thought! I was headed to the show myself..BECAUSE YOU LEFT ME BEHIND."**

 _Ohhh..._

 _Crap._

 **"you ran off with your dick between your legs as soon as you realized i was in toon mode!"** said Sans as if he WEREN'T feeling guilty.

 _I left my knight by himself, he must of been so worried about me..._

 **"That's no excuse! You should be ashamed of yourself, leaving your poor little brother all alone in a scary asylum...I was so frightened!"** said Papyrus in a small voice.

 **"you're a big boy, you can handle yourself i think."**

 **"Yet here I am lost in the woods-"**

 **"you're not lost! mt. ebott is right there,"** said Sans pointing in a random direction with his eyes closed.

 **"Yeah, but I didn't know that so-"**

 **"liar, liar, such a liar little bro!"** laughed Sans. **"why you always lyin'?"** asked the skeleton playfully, putting his hands behind his back.

 **"You've no proof whatsoever of that and I DON'T appreciate your accusations Brother..."**

 **"i'm going to check out the other side of the mountain,"** said Sans waving him off with a smile.

 _What?_

 _Why?_

 _What the hell for?_

 _We're supposed to be...what were we suppose to do again...?_

 **"You're leaving me alone again...? All by myself?"**

 **"like i said, you're a big boy. head straight and you'll be home in no time bro!"** exclaimed Sans pointing right.

 _Knights are brave, you're not fooling anyone Pappy...least of all ME._

 **"Oh, I see,"** Papyrus crossed his arms and turning his eyes away. **"I see how it is. You got a lot of power and now you think you don't need me anymore. You're sending your younger brother home so he won't be in the way..."**

 **"i did NOT say that."**

 **"*Sigh* I guess since you're an invincible cartoon now, I can just go fuck myself..."**

 **"i didn't say that!"** exclaimed Sans, taken aback by his brother's cursing.

 _He rarely uses that word even when he's angry! Is he really mad at me? He is isn't he?_

Papyrus laughed and gathered his brother up in his arms, planting a kiss on his cheekbone. **"I love you, so much Brother...and I've missed you twice the amount. Don't leave me behind again, please? I was so worried..."**

 _CLACK!_

 **"i'll be fine pap-MMH!"** Sans didn't get to finish his sentence before Papyrus slid his tongue in his mouth.

 _Damn, he really did miss me! I was only gone for a little while bro! Ha ha ha ha!_

Grinning deviously, Papyrus lay Sans onto the forest floor, resting on top of him. **"I think you owe me for leaving without saying goodbye Brother...princesses shouldn't wander off without their knight..."**

 _I DIDN'T DO THAT ON MY OWN!_

 **"I think you should be taught a lesson your Highness..."**

 _THESE AREN'T MY WORDS!_

 **"oh yeah?"**

 **"Yeah. I was so lonely..."** Papyrus gave him another passionate kiss that left Sans heated and breathless.

 _WHAT'S GOING ON?!_

 **"Wh-whoa...!"** The taller skeleton's mouth fell open as his brother's eyes began to glow a furious blue, the bright light almost enveloping the entirety of his sockets.

 _He's still toon isn't he?_

 _Is he making me do things?!_

The blue lights morphed into a shape Papyrus knew all too well and pulsed out of Sans' eye sockets as if they were actual beating hearts. His blue tongue hung from his mouth as if he himself were a dog and his panting was loud enough to make the taller skeleton burst out laughing.

 **"Nyeh heh ha ha ha! Holy potatoes that's creepy!"**

 **"what're you talking about bro?"**

 **"Look at your face!"**

Sans pulled a mirror out of his pocket and checked out his reflection.

 _Oh god...he's not kidding!_

 _Ugh!_

Sans squeezed his eyes tight several times trying to get rid of the massive blue hearts that beat within them.

 _That's the scariest shit I've seen all day today! Or maybe I should say this year._

 _Cartoons should stay on tv man..._

 **"Aww, don't be ashamed of your font Brother! It makes people laugh!"**

 _And apparently kiss you._

 **"it's freaky! am i still...? ugh! how do i get them to stop?!"**

 **"It keeps going because your sense of humor feeds on the misery of others, including your OWN. As long as they bug you, they'll remain."**

 **"GET EM' OFF!"**

 **"Just stop worrying about them Sans! Nyeh ha ha ha ha!"**

 **"ARGH!"** Sans pulled on his heart-shaped eyes, stretching them and making Papyrus wince.

 _POP!_

The eyes came out of his skull and bounced around the woods, the Horror Font looking on in stunned silence.

 **"HEY! OOMPH!"** Sans tripped over a rock and face planted inches away from his eyes, completely blind. **"BRO HELP!"**

 **"Are you blind right now?!"**

 **"YES! GET MY FREAKING EYES!"**

Papyrus ran after the heart-shaped eyes and swiped at them, but they seemed to bounce out of reach each time, almost as if they were _alive..._

 **"ENOUGH! RETURN FROM WHENCE YOU CAME OR I'LL LEAVE YOU TO THE WOLVES!"**

The eyes trembled in fear and raced back to Sans, bouncing into the small toon's sockets.

 **"thanks pap. my font sucks sooo hard-"**

 **"You just need to learn to control it. Don't worry, I'll help you however I can Sa-AH!"** Sans pounced on Papyrus smothering him in kisses.

 _CLACK!_

 _CLACK!_

 _CLACK!_

 _CLACK!_

 _This is going to get annoying VERY quickly, isn't it?_

 _CLACK!_

 _CLACK!_

 _CLACK!_

 **"Easy La' Pew...control your emotions!"**

 _You hyperactive hurricane of chaos!_

Sans sat up, but didn't remove himself from Papyrus. **"i thought you were lonely bro?"** His smile combined with the blue hearts in his sockets made him look like a whole other creature.

A very UNBALANCED creature...

 **"uh oh, you've got a little something-"**

 **"I'm covered in lipstick aren't I?"**

Sans pulled a mirror out of his magical pockets of bullshit and handed it to Papyrus.

 _His dress doesn't HAVE pockets..._

His brother frowned upon seeing the hundreds of blue lipstick marks all over his face.

 _He doesn't HAVE lips!_

 _HE'S NOT EVEN WEARING LIPSTICK!_

 **"*Sigh*"**

 **"hey pap, i heard a font was eating mt. ebott! wanna go see?"**

 **"Sure, why not?"**

 _It's not like I remember what we're SUPPOSE to be doing..._

Papyrus stood up, Sans dangling from his neck. The cartoon pulled himself up and wrapped his legs around his brother, hugging him tightly.

 **"Nyeh heh heh! Are you wanting me to carry you Brother? All you have to do is ask!"**

 **"i'm good."**

The taller skeleton shook his head smiling and began heading towards the place he knew where the dog show was, seeing as he couldn't remember any of his other goals and listening to the requests of a cartoon probably wasn't the best idea. Sans didn't seem to mind, he simply clung to Papyrus as they continued forward silently smiling at nothing.

 **"Wowie, you're uh, incredibly strong..."**

 _I need to be careful..._

Sans snuggled against Papyrus's battle body and closed his eyes.

 _Is he going to sleep like this?!_

 **"...i miss your scarf."** Sans reached into his non-existent pocket and pulled out a new red scarf, handing it to Papyrus.

 **"O-oh! Nyeh heh, thank you!"**

Sans smiled and gave him a thumbs up, before promptly falling asleep.

 **"Sleep well Brother,"** said Papyrus putting on his scarf.

 _We aren't going all the way around Mt. Ebott, but I will take you back to the dog show...where you left Flowey...with a bunch of humans."_

 _Assuming he's even alive._

The mist in the woods became thicker and thicker as he made his way until it was almost impossible to see ahead of him. He could have sworn he had seen a figure within the swirling white several times, but he didn't want to start attacking phantoms, he needed to save his strength.

 _CRUNCH!_

 _CRUNCH!_

 **"This...this is impossible. We can't proceed safely like this, we'll end up walking off a cliff..."**

 **WARNING! SUMMONED CREATURE DETECTED!**

 **"Hee hee hee hee!"**

 **"WHO'S THERE?!"** Papyrus clutched his brother to his chest as light laughter seemed to surround him. It flowed like the mist itself, the direction from which it came impossible to decipher. He had been trained to use his other sense when his eyes failed him, but whoever this was, they weren't crushing any leaves.

 _Is this real? Is this my mind playing tricks on me?_

 _I can't hear anything!_

 **"Hee hee hee hee hee!"**

 **"*GASP!*"** Papyrus turned around to see a woman, pale as the mist itself smiling at him, her long brown hair an uncomfortable contrast to the white around him. Her dress color could not be discerned from the cloud the world had seemed to become.

One thing he did know though.

 _This isn't a Ghost Font._

Papyrus ran.

 **"HEE HEE HEE HEE!"**

 _CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH!_

The skeleton ran as faster as he could, clinging to his brother and praying that he wouldn't run them off a cliff or into the rocky wall of Mt. Ebott.

Where they close to Mt. Ebott?

 _That's not a skeleton!_

He couldn't remember.

 _THAT'S NOT A SKELETON!_

 **"HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE!"**

Papyrus continued to race forward, never stopping, but the laughter seemed to follow him as if the woman were clinging to his back, her head where his ears would have been. The whole world was gone, the whole world was a fog, there wasn't a shadow of a shape to be seen and as he ran he thought to himself,

 _Where are all the trees?_

 **"HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE!"**

He NEEDED to get to town, he NEEDED to get SOMEWHERE where he could see, where he could fight whatever cursed creature was following him, but there wasn't a trace of color to be seen.

What _were_ colors?

He couldn't remember.

 **"NYEH HA! OOMPH!"** Papyrus cried out as he tripped over something he couldn't see and landed face down in the dirt.

 **"HEE HEE HEE HEE!"**

 _We're going to die._

 _I can't see and we're going to die._

 ** _"LEAVE US ALONE!"_**

 ** _"HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE!"_**

The laughter was now shrill, piercing, it drilled into his skull and scrambled his magic like someone mixing cake batter. Putting his arms around Sans' head he shut his eyes.

 _Don't hurt him...please don't hurt my brother..._

 ** _"HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE!"_**

 _It's my font that's sinned, I'm the one who should be punished._

 _Leave him be...please...kill me, but leave him in peace!_

Papyrus felt a hand on his back.

 ** _"DON'T TOUCH HIM!"_**

Papyrus felt himself get yanked up from the ground.

 ** _"SANS!"_**

Papyrus blacked out.


	27. Chapter Twenty-Six: Let Me Dream

**Chapter Twenty-Six:**

 **Let Me Dream**

* * *

 **"Sans? SANS! He's waking up! Come!"**

 **"Ah..huh?"** Papyrus opened his eyes to see Alphys of all people smiling down at him. **"Alphys...?"**

 **"Welcome back Papyrus...how are you feeling?"**

Papyrus opened and closed his eyes several times, he felt drained, tired...but other than that he was...

 ** _"WHERE'S SANS?!"_**

 ** _"AHH!"_** Alphys fell backwards onto the..concrete floor?

Where _was_ he?

 **"Sans! Come here and see your brother!"**

 **"*sigh* fine."**

Papyrus sighed in relief as his older brother appeared.

 **"You're okay...*sniff* you're okay..."**

 **"of** ** _course_** **i'm okay. what's your problem?"**

 **"I..I don't know. I don't remember what happened..."**

 **"bullshit."**

 **"SANS!"** Alphys grabbed Sans arm and pulled him aside out of view.

Looking around, Papyrus saw that he was in a cell of some kind. A grey cell with nothing but a concrete floor and bars.

 _Why am I in a straitjacket?_

 _Did that thing DO something to me?_

 _Did I hurt someone...?_

 **"Papyrus? Can you tell me what you remember?"** Alphys came into the cell and knelt down, resting her arms on her knees.

 **"What I..remember?"**

 **"Yes."** Her voice was soft, kind. It seemed so far away though, like she was in a fog or running on fumes. Did she not get any sleep? Her eyes looked horrible...

 **"I...remember running. I was running from a woman that wasn't a woman...she looked human, but also not. I can't..I can't explain it..."**

 **"It's alright, take your time."**

 _She's so kind..._

 **"There was white...mist! Mist, it was everywhere! I couldn't see anything...the woman-thing was chasing me..laughing at me. I tripped and...and then I woke up."**

Alphys nodded looking down at the floor. After a full minute of silence she took out a notebook and pen. **"So far so good, can you tell me everything you can remember from the twenty-third of December?"**

 **"The twenty-third of December...the day the human fell. That was when all this chaos began. Poor Human had a rough day too, nyeh heh heh...I believe they spent most of it unconscious."**

 **"What human are you talking about?"**

 **"Ah that's right, you never met them. Their name is Frisk, but sometimes they're someone else named Chara. I don't quite understand how it works, but they can switch back and forth depending on who has the most Determination."**

Alphys looked worriedly to the right, probably at Sans.

 **"What happened after I blacked out Alphys?"**

 **"First tell me everything that happened, it's very important. Sans? Sans come here!"**

Papyrus looked at Alphys strangely, she sounded frustrated, even a bit angry at Sans. She wasn't stuttering in the slightest either, which WASN'T the Alphys he remembered.

Sans glared at him with his arms crossed and stood next to Alphys.

 _Oh right, I fell on top of Sans when I tripped didn't I? Oh dear, did I black out and run off without knowing? Did I leave him behind in the woods?!_

 **"Whatever I did, I'm sorry Brother. I didn't realize what I was doing-"**

 **"save it."**

 **"DAMN IT SANS! WOULD IT KILL YOU TO BE KIND TO HIM FOR A FULL FIVE MINUTES?!"**

 **"tch."**

 _Wowie! They must of had quite a fight! I've never heard Alphys yell before...then again I only met her once._

 **"Papyrus?"**

 **"Oh right, sorry."** Papyrus smiled sheepishly and told her and Sans everything he could remember from the day he had first confronted Undyne. It was strange, he remembered everything in perfect clarity as if it had all happened only minutes before. Papyrus's memory seemed to be perfectly fine.

 _I was probably medicated while I was out._

Alphys seemed to be entranced by the tale, her eyes wide with fascination beneath her glasses. Sans however had to be shushed several times as he kept bursting into laughter at certain parts. As the tale continued, Papyrus grew more and more nervous due to his brother's reactions.

 _Did he forget everything that's happened? Is his memory totally gone?_

 _How long WAS I out?!_

After he was done, Alphys was in tears. Sans however, was grinning at him beneath one of his hands.

 **"damn bro, heh heh ha you oughta write a book! you really lost your freaking mind didn't you?"**

 **"SANS!"**

 **"I did, but I'm feeling much better. Whatever you gave me, it really helped. My mind is much clearer. Did you give some to Sans yet Alphys?"**

 **"Uh..um...no. Not yet, sorry..."**

 **"hey uh *pfft*, since my memory is really really bad right now, could you tell me about those tapes i apparently saw? i don't get that part with the mirror room and everything."**

Papyrus hadn't watched the tapes themselves, he only knew some of the tests were recorded, so he told him all he remembered about his training. He knew it was a painful topic for them both, but his brother needed to remember. Papyrus was hoping that the recap would bring something back, the thought of the damage to his brother's mind being permanent was too awful to think about.

By the time he was done, Sans had stopped smiling.

 **"how could you** ** _say_** **stuff like that...? gaster meant a lot to me and you just-"**

 **"Sans, stop it."**

 **"but-"**

 **"Either stop it, or admit you've screwed up. You KNOW this is real, you KNOW he isn't lying-"**

 **"how did I screw up?! i'm not his mother!"**

 **"No, but you're his older brother! You should have been there for him!"**

 **"He was asleep Alphys-"**

 **"i was there for him!"**

 **"Bullshit! He's absolutely right about you lying all the time and always leaving him alone! I've SEEN the footage Sans!"**

 _What...?_

 **"you watched every tape? every one of them?"**

 **"EVERY. TAPE. I sat down and watched every bit of footage I had of Papyrus since he walked out of this lab holding your hand and skipped the parts that didn't have him in it! EVERY ONE OF THEM'S THE SAME."**

 **"this is NOT my fault! you can't PIN this all on me! what about undyne? what about your friend?"**

 **"She's just as much at fault!"**

 **"what?! how could you say that?! wasn't she your best friend?!"**

Papyrus's eyes grew wide.

 _Did something happen to Undyne?!_

 _She went home alone...oh god, I let her go home alone..._

 **"I can say that because I'm an ADULT. I can FACE the truth even if I can't always tell it! Undyne lied to him for years, she filled his head with promises and dreams and hopes and then she shattered them!"**

 **"and was i supposed to stop him somehow...?"**

 **"No smartass, you were supposed to be someone he could turn to when he felt crushed, but you weren't! If you were really someone he could trust and depend on, he wouldn't have-"**

 **"bullshit, papyrus has been narcissistic and spoiled since he was BORN alph. what happened was, he didn't get what he thought he deserved, he threw a fit, and-"**

 **"YOU HEARD WHAT HE SAID SANS! YOU** ** _KNOW_** **THIS IS REAL,** ** _YOU JUST DON'T WANT TO ADMIT IT!"_**

 **"..."**

 **"ANYONE can make up a story like that alphys, an-y-one. you're not really buying this-"**

 **"Did I kill Undyne?"**

The two went silent, Alphys hung her head and looked away while Sans glared at him.

 **"I did...didn't I?"**

 **"yeah, you got tired of undyne always telling you "no", so you paid her a visit and told her that she needed to stop stringing you along. she told you the truth, that you weren't fit to be a guard and never were."**

 _None of it was real...?_

 _No..no...it was! I KNOW it was!_

 **"you know what's funny is, she didn't let you in because she thought you didn't have what it took to hurt someone. guess you proved her wrong huh bro?"**

 _I...I can't tell if he's lying._

 _O-ohhh..._

 **"You think this is funny? He lost his best friend-"**

 **"killed."**

 **"*Sob*"**

 **"Your brother is sick Sans-"**

 **"he's not sick, he's just a lying murderer."**

 **"HE SPENT SIX DAYS in a catatonic state, MUMBLING to himself and the things he's mumbled? They match up to his story!"**

 **"because he spent six days making it up!"**

 **"NO he didn't! I HAVE a doctor's degree Sans! I KNOW what a catatonic state LOOKS LIKE!"**

 **"this isn't my fault..."**

 **"It's partly your fault. You were supposed to look after him! *sob* Your brother was so miserable, so god damn LONELY, he created a world where everyone loved him and thought he was cool!"**

 **"..."**

 **"An entire world...where he had magical powers and...and you know what the really sad part is Sans? His entire goal in that world, was to protect YOU. In that world he loved you more than anything and was willing to DIE for you, willing to KILL for YOU! The first thing he did when he woke up was ask where you WERE! You were always the first and last thing on his mind in a world where he could have any friend in the world..."** Alphys wiped the tears from her eyes and took off her glasses to unfog them.

 **"Can you...put me back to sleep?"**

 **"..."**

 **"You want to go back? Heh, what am I saying? Of COURSE you'd want to go back...there's nothing for you here."**

Sans walked away.

 **"Is there a way you could put me to sleep..forever?"** whispered Papyrus.

 **"what?! bro...!"**

 **"Yes, I can if you want. I can't promise it won't kill you though-"**

 **"I don't care."**

 **"papyrus..."**

 **"Stay right here."** Alphys went to go get something, leaving Papyrus alone with his brother. He didn't look at him, it HURT to look at him.

 _He doesn't love me...I have no friends...I'm a murder, a psychotic murderer...but at least now I know why my memory was so bad and why things were getting weird and confusing..the medicine Alphys gave me was the cause._

 _My world was falling apart because I was waking up._

 _That's all it was, nothing more._

 **"pap?"**

 **"..."**

The smaller skeleton felt a cold chill run through him as he waited for his brother to say something...anything. Anything that would indicate that all he really wanted was attention, but Papyrus was silent. He didn't look at him, he didn't cry...and he didn't look afraid. He had an expression on his face that, for a moment or two, Sans didn't recognize; his confusion quickly turned to terror though when he realized what he was looking at wasn't sadness or fear...

It was Determination.

 _No way...no way, this is a trick or something!_

 **"papyrus! papyrus answer me!"**

Papyrus said nothing, his expression stayed the same.

 _HE'S SERIOUS?!_

Sans rushed to the broken skeleton's side. **"hey, hey look, i'm sorry, okay?! i'm sorry i wasn't around, i'm sorry i've lied to you, i'm sorry about everything okay?!"**

 _Oh my god._

 **"..."**

Sans knelt down and took Papyrus by the shoulders.

 **"please..PLEASE don't do this..."**

 _Pap wasn't lying..._

Papyrus looked around. **"...This place...it hurts. It hurts Brother...*sob*"**

 _I want to go back to sleep, I want my imaginary friends and imaginary brother back._

 _I don't deserve real friends or family anyway..._

 **"i can make it better, i can fix this!"** said Sans desperately. He was suddenly regretting everything he had said to Papyrus since he woke up. It felt like he was sliding down a mountain into a black abyss and no matter how many times he clawed at the stone beneath his hands, he just kept _sliding._

 **"It hurts to see, it hurts to feel..I can't breathe here..."**

 **"I CAN FIX IT. i can make everything all better again-"**

 **"I don't deserve it. I murdered my friend Sans..."**

 **"you were angry, people do dumb things when they're angry! you can't be blamed for losing your temper anyway! she lied to you for-"**

 **"There's no excuse. I should of been the one to die, NOT Undyne...no one wants me or wanted me around anyway! I'm so selfish! Why did I kill her?! Why didn't I just do everyone including myself a favor and jump into the void?!"**

 **"wha-what?!"**

 _Is that how he really feels?!_

 _I had no idea...I hadn't a clue..._

 **"DON'T say that bro! _I_ want you around!"**

 **"Nyeh heh heh..no you don't. You just don't want to lose the last family member you have. I'm nothing to you...I'm nothing..I'm nothing...I'm nothing..."** Papyrus repeated the phrase over and over, rocking back and forth slightly.

 _Jesus...Pap is really messed up..._

 _How did I MISS this?! How did I not NOTICE this?!_

 **"you're not nothing and it's not your fault! alphys said you were sick! you're just sick that's all! you just need help!"**

 _His eyes look so dead...t_ _hey're so EMPTY!_

 _HOW?! HOW DID I NOT SEE THIS?!_

It was true his younger brother had no other friends except for Undyne, not that he knew of anyway, and a lot of people made fun of him. Papyrus had spent his whole life trying to make friends or at LEAST get people to like him, to no avail...but Sans had no idea that he had been THAT lonely.

 _Was the narcissism a cry for help?!_ _Was he just PRETENDING to like himself?!_

Most likely.

After all, if Papyrus didn't love himself, who else would?

 **"I'm fine Brother, I'm just a bit..tired..is all. I think it's about time I relaxed for once. I haven't slept in quite a while. Besides, Undyne's always telling me I should take a vacation. Nyeh heh heh..."**

 **"THAT IS _NOT_ FUNNY PAPYRUS! *sob*"**

 _He was so lonely...all this time._

 _In his mind, he did everything he could to get a friend, fixed them food, dressed nice...he even put aside his own opinions and tried to be someone else so people would like him. He was depending on me to tell him if he was really cool..if his cooking was actually good and I lied. I lied and Undyne lied and things never changed._

 _I really WASN'T there for him...was I? It really IS my fault..._

Now that Sans thought about it, the signs had always been there. Papyrus's puzzles weren't like anyone else's, they were deadly and unfair..almost like Papyrus WANTED someone to get hurt.

 _He probably did. He probably hates everyone at this point._

 _People made fun of him all the time, but I thought he had learned to block it out! He always pretended to hear what he wanted to hear and turned insults into compliments and..and..._

And that wasn't normal.

 **"i'm so sorry bro-"**

 **"Don't be. I'm trash, worse than that annoying dog. A fly in everyone's ears, yelling, always yelling...where did I go wrong? Was it my volume? I just wanted to be heard...didn't I? I can't remember..."**

 **"you're not trash and this isn't your fault!"**

 _It's mine._

 _It's everyone's._

 _We abandoned you._

 **"this is OUR fault bro! mine and everyone else's...!"**

 _You showed us nothing but kindness and we abandoned you._

 **"It was no one's fault but my own, you were right. I'm spoiled, self-serving and spoiled...rotten and cruel-"**

 **"you're NONE of those things!"**

 **"I'm a criminal, in this world and the pitiful imaginary one I built entirely centered on me. I had a whole world to myself where I could do anything..where people liked me and I still chose to murder innocents. Nyeh heh heh..I couldn't even be kind in my _dreams!_** **NYEH HEH HA HA HA HA!"**

 **"stop it...** _ **STOP LAUGHING!"**_

 _It's not funny..It's not funny! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!_

Alphys returned with a syringe. **"Alright I'm back-"**

 _ **"NO! DO NOT GIVE HIM THAT!"**_ cried Sans hysterically, grabbing her arm.

 **"It's okay Sans-"**

 **"THE HELL IT IS!"** He yanked on Alphys' arm, only to gasp and pull his hands back as a barrier of bones shot up between them.

 _Bro!_

 **"It's his decision Sans-"**

 **"I DON'T CARE! BRO, bro listen to me! DON'T give up! you CAN'T give up! *sob*** ** _PLEASE!"_** He was falling, he was falling and there was no one to catch him...but he wasn't the one who was going to die.

 **"This is gonna hurt a bit okay?"**

 **"Alphys** ** _PLEASE_** **!** ** _ALPHYS, PLEASE DON'T KILL MY LITTLE BRO! DON'T TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!"_**

 **"It's fine, thank you Alphys,"** said Papyrus as she administered the shot.

 _He...he really..._

Sans slumped to his knees, dumbfounded, having watched his brother basically commit suicide before his very eyes. **"...so that's it...? you just..give up? since when does the great papyrus give up on ANYTHING?!"**

 _I just lost my little brother..._

Papyrus looked up at him smiling. **"There's nothing great about me."**

He kept his smile as he lay down and went back to sleep.

 ** _"PAPYRUS!"_**


	28. Chapter Twenty-Seven: Loading Error

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

 **Loading Error**

* * *

 **"*sniff*"**

 **"Nyeh hah? S-Sans?"**

 **"BRO!"** Sans lifted Papyrus's head and hugged it to his chest in relief. **"you..oh my god, you were out for so long..."**

 **"...I'm fine Brother."**

 **"you're okay?"**

 **"Mm hm."** Papyrus looked around him, he was back in the forest.

 _Back where I belong..._

 _Where I can't hurt or bother anyone._

The mist had cleared up a bit and woman-thing he had seen was nowhere in sight.

 **"if you're fine then why do you look so bummed?"**

 **"I..had a bad dream. It's nothing and it's over. I hopefully will never have it again."**

 _I can do whatever I want here, I can CHANGE here..._

Sans looked at his younger brother feeling like he could cry an ocean. **"you're hiding things again...let me guess, you don't want to talk about your dream?"**

 **"I don't. Just forget about it..please."**

 **"...alright."**

 **"Thank you-"**

 **"you talk in your sleep you know...just thought you should know that,"** said Sans standing up.

 **"Sans..."**

 **"for everyone you're dreaming about too, it was freaking weird man...nice alphys impression though."**

 _Oh dear, I wasn't paying attention enough to see if he was lying, but apparently he wasn't...do I really do ALL the voices for the people I'm dreaming about?_

 _He's right, that's as weird as it is inconvenient..._

 _..._

 _Then again if this is a dream, perhaps I WANT him to know. Perhaps on a subconscious level I want him to comfort me...not that I deserve it._

 **"I'm..*sigh* I'm not sorry-"**

 **"you should be, you creeped me out bro! i'm out here in silent hill woods without my knight and you're-"**

 **"That's not what I meant."**

 _He's really stuck on that knight thing isn't he?_

 _His dress is gone though._

 **"i know what you meant, i'm just trying to lighten the mood...thanks for choosing me by the way. i admit, it was one of the reasons i was crying a couple of minutes ago."**

 _WHY did I imagine Sans in a dress?_

The two looked around them worriedly, they had no idea where they were even though the mist had cleared up enough for them to see.

 **"You've earned me Brother,"** said Papyrus, smiling although he regretted his words the second they left his mouth.

 _Ugh, that sounded a LOT more narcissistic than intended...step one, fix THAT nonsense._

 **"thanks bro. i've been trying really hard to change. it felt good to have some confirmation that i've been doing well. i was such a jackass..."** Not that Sans didn't feel sorry for his dream self. Apparently dream Sans still loved Papyrus, he just had trouble showing it and in the end it cost him his little brother. Sans had to work hard not to place himself in the other comedian's shoes, but it was hard not to. Even now he kept thinking to himself,

 _What if our places had been switched?_

 _Would I survive something like that? Having Papyrus die at the hands of someone else is one thing, but to know I was the sole cause for him not wanting to open his eyes again? To know without a doubt that he hated me enough to choose death over speaking to me again?_

 _There's no way. There's no way I'd be able to handle that._

 **"Saaans, what are you thinking about?"**

 **"wh-uh...heh.."**

 **"I'd like you to practice keeping your sad thoughts to a minimum okay?"**

 **"alright, i was just thinking about how sorry and devastated the dream me must of been. it might of just been your voice that made him seem so desperate, but..i dunno pap. i felt bad for him. he made a mistake that cost him his bro and he has to live with that forever..."**

 _Or not._

Sans suddenly hugged his brother to his chest tightly, fresh tears spilling from his eyes, though they were not of sadness. **"thanks again bro. i was so** ** _scared_** **...you have no idea how scared i was.."**

 **"Sans..."**

 **"y-you wouldn't wake up no matter how hard i shook you, a-and when i heard you talking in your sleep..the things you said...i was so scared! i was so scared that you'd choose him over me and never wake up again! *sob*"**

 **"Now why would I choose to live in a world without my little princess?"**

 **"*pfft!* heh hee hee ha ha ha! oh man, you sound like the dad i wish i had!"**

 **"You..want a father that calls you 'princess?'"**

 **"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"**

The taller skeleton shook his head.

 _Why did I make him so WEIRD? Nyeh heh ha ha ha!_

 _What part of my mind is this?!_

Papyrus smiled at his small sibling and hugged him even tighter; they stayed like that for a long time, listening to the buzzing of the cicadas around them and enjoying each other's company.

After awhile, Papyrus spoke. **"...Do you think..I was selfish?"**

 **"huh?"** Sans lifted his head up.

 **"I gave up the real world for the one that made me happy. I kinda abandoned you-"**

 _The "real world?"_

 _He still thinks this is a dream...I don't blame him._

 **"i abandoned you first. don't you feel bad about trying to live happily. you shouldn't have to be made fun of on a regular basis and you wouldn't have been if i had told you to stop running around in your underwear...you may want to stop doing that by the way,"** said Sans glancing at Papyrus's costume.

 **"Nonsense, if I run around in my briefs people will think something's wrong with me..which there is, and leave me alone! Nyeh heh heh!"**

 **"healthy."**

 **"What? Not everyone's a social butterfly Sans, some of us are solitary snakes and I for one am VERY poisonous."**

 **"don't like people huh? i don't blame ya', you weren't exactly treated too kindly."**

Papyrus didn't say anything in response. He was working on becoming less selfish, but he hadn't really thought about whether or not anything else was wrong with him until he killed Mummy.

 _I'm clearly insane, so maybe I should focus on what Sans is saying. I don't like people, but perhaps if I socialize more I'll get better..._

 _I CAN change, anyone can be a good person if they just try._

 _I have plenty of friends...maybe I should talk to them about stuff other than what's on my to-do list?_

 **"i..can't remember what i was doing out here. i was somewhere..."**

 _What IS on my to-do list?_

 _..._

 _Find Flowey, find out who or what's making us forget things and making us stupid...I can't remember anything else. Whatever Alphys gave me must not have worn off yet..no, no I need to practice thinking of this world as the real one. If I don't I'll never fit in and I'll wind up repeating past events, never improving. This is my reality now and it has to make sense or...!_

 **"*Sigh* We were heading to a dog show somewhere-"**

 **"oh yeah! team thornberry signed up for that! I LEFT MY PARTNER WITHOUT TELLING HIM WHERE I WAS GOING!"**

 **"You seem to be getting along with Flowey."**

 **"uh yeah, flowey's my buddy...i just hate him."**

 **"O-okay..."**

 **"Let's get going before it starts!"** said Sans taking his brother's arm. They teleported away in a flash, though there was just enough time for Papyrus to notice that the mist around them had been steadily growing thicker.

* * *

 _I freaking HATE Sans..._

 _He did screw us over a little didn't he?_

 _What? Does he think we're EXPENDABLE?! Just because we can reload?!_

 _I think so Partner...we kinda are actually, well YOU are-_

 _That's so messed up! I didn't even DO anything!_

 **"The hurty water's rising,"** said Bad Seed.

Frisk looked around to see that she was right. While they were complaining about Sans, their dog was beginning to digest them.

 _We need to get out of here!_

 _Can we climb?_

The two looked up at the glistening soft walls of flesh around them. There was nothing to hold onto, climbing was out of the question.

 **"ERRRRRNNNNMM!"** Bad Seed whined as she struggled to pull her scarf from the wall it was stuck to. **"Gimme! Dat's my chew-scarf!"**

 _Partner wait!_

 _I know._

Frisk picked up Bad Seed and yanked on the scarf, pulling it free with little difficulty.

 _Never mind, it won't hold us._

 _But it can hold Bad Seed..._

 _If she can't pull it free then she can't climb up, Frisk._

The child sighed and plopped back down on their meaty floor. What could they do? They had ZERO ideas, none, zilch. All they had was food, water, and a frying pan.

Useless.

 _What if we take all our stuff and give them to Bad Seed? She could stick them on the walls and make a ladder..._

 _That's stupid._

 _It could work though! We got lots of cans and water bottles and we could throw our shoes at the wall to un-stick the stuff she can't pull off!_

 _She's not gonna reach._

 _We can throw her! An adult skeleton weighs about twenty-five pounds, she's a baby so she'll go farther! Why do you have to be so negative all the time?!_

 _I'm not negative, I'm REALISTIC. If it weren't for you GETTING this stupid dog, we wouldn't be in here!_

Frisk glared at Chara and walked over to Bad Seed, squatting down in front of her. **"Hey baby sis! You wanna get outta here?"**

 **"Yes, dis place stink like me..."** said Bad Seed picking her nose.

 **"I'm gonna give you my bag and we're gonna make a little baby ladder, so you can get out! When you do, make sure to go get help, alright?"**

 **"Kay'."**

Frisk pressed the cans and water bottles against the wall as high as they could go and then picked up Bad Seed, placing her feet on one of the "steps."

 _This isn't gonna work Partner._

 _At least I'm trying something! Oh hey our apron's in here! I forgot to equip it!_

Bad Seed took the cans and water bottles out of the bag and placed them like a ladder...except the steps were too close together and she dropped several heavy cans in the process.

She was nowhere near the top.

 _This is a BABY, n_ _ot a freaking secret agent!_

 _She can do it! I know she can!_

 _What?! You really think she can jump all the way up there?! SHE'S NOT SPIDERMAN EITHER FRISK._

 **"YOU'RE DOING GREAT BABY SISSY!"**

 **"I DON'T THINKS SO! BUT I GOTS AN IDEA!"**

Frisk furrowed their brow in confusion.

 _An idea?_

The baby bones smiled to herself. She knew how to get out easy! She saw her Mommy do this a bunch of times in the sink and bathroom while she gave her baths.

Looking up, she spotted the dangly thing that made Mommy throw up. Doggies had them too apparently. Frisk was gonna be so proud of her!

 **"EH! EHH!"** She threw the cans at the dangly thing, trying to hit it. But she wasn't a Physical Font, babies were too weak to throw heavy stuff.

 _What's she doing? Trying to knock the dog's teeth out?_

 _I don't know, but she's failing._

 _Let's put the apron on later, it looks bad with our jacket._

 _The apron's not important right now Partner._

 _How did you miss it when you were stuffing our inventory?_

 **"EHH! EHHH!"** Bad Seed ran out of cans and grabbed a water bottle, before she threw it though she had another brilliant idea. **"Mmrraammm!"** biting down on the lid she twisted the cap and emptied the contents on the ground making it less heavy.

 _Why'd she do that? If it's not heavy then-_

 ** _"BAD SEED NO!"_**

 ** _"EHHHH!"_**

 **"*GRAACKK!*"**

 **"Ewww! Clifford! Bad boy!"** scolded Flowey as the dog threw up the contents of his stomach. Frisk and Bad Seed lay covered in vomit, screeching in pain as the dog's stomach acid burned them.

 **"Never mind Clifford, it was clearly THEIR fault! Stop screaming and jump in the lake you idiots."**

Frisk grabbed Bad Seed and hopped into the lake with a splash.

 **"*GARUFF!* *GRUFF!*"**

 _SPLASH!_

Clifford jumped in after them splashing nearby contestants.

 **"OH MY GOD, FIFI!"**

 ** _"CLIFFORD NO!"_**

 _SPLASH!_

 _SPLASH!_

Clifford splashed around in the lake happily, wagging his tail.

Frisk and Bad Seed weren't so happy.

 _This is all your fault Frisk! Look at our clothes!_

Frisk looked down to see their outfit was ruined again. They were covered in blood, probably from the seven hundred Fonts Clifford had eaten, and the zipper on their jacket was completely melted.

 _Back to looking like a ragamuffin..._

 _Maybe if we had put on that apron-_

 _You STILL would've ruined our clothes..._

 _Bad Seed did that, not me!_

 _Don't blame the baby!_

Bad Seed's rotten flesh was totally gone now, and her blue sundress looked just as bad as Frisk's jacket. Feeling the top of her head, she smiled as she felt her bow still there. A baby girl needed a pretty bow at least or they'd be confused for a baby boy. She liked her dresses and stuff.

 **"Howdy! It's nice to see ya' again! Didja' enjoy your bath?"**

 _Tell him to piss off._

 **"Chara says 'piss off Flowey.'"** said Frisk.

 **"*Gasp!* I help you out in your greatest time of need and you treat me like this?! Where's the love?"**

 _I'll show you love!_

Frisk gasped as they were suddenly wrenched out of their body by an angry Chara.

 _What the hell?!_

 **"When did I get my Determination back?!"**

 **"You never lost it...?"**

 **"Yes I did! Papyrus said-"**

 **"Papyrus says a lot of things. He's the Lying Font, he can make you believe anything as long as it's a lie. Did you forget?"**

 **"I DIDN'T KNOW!"**

 _I HAD MY DETERMINATION THE WHOLE TIME?!_

 _And the apron...we should have put it on, it's gone now-_

 _WOULD YOU FORGET ABOUT THE FRIGGEN' APRON?!_

 **"Are you sure you didn't know? Everyone's been forgetting a lot of things lately. I betcha' you forgot the lie...yeah that's probably how you're able to switch now."**

 _Why does he look so confident?_

 _Because he knows the world isn't your oyster anymore._

 _My what? What are you talking about?_

 _...You don't remember what your goal was do you?_

 _What goal?! I thought we were trying to free Horror?!_

 _Oh yeah! Whoops, I guess Flowey's right about the forgetting thing._

Frisk hadn't forgotten about Horror, but they didn't want Chara remembering their mission to destroy everything...not that they could. The Fonts were back and Chara was no doubt being watched.

They remembered the conversation Papyrus and Flowey had had about a Font possibly making them forget things. The mountain was so far away, there's no way a Legendary's font could spread THAT far. If Chara had forgotten Papyrus's lie, that meant the Font was _following_ them.

 _Any ideas about freeing Horror by the way?_

 _Sorry Partner...what was Sans' idea again...?_

 **"EVERYONE WHO'S STILL HERE, FORM A LINE WITH YOUR DOGS, THE CONTEST IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!"**

 **"Oh no! CLIFFORD! GET YOUR GIGANTIC BUTT OVER HERE!"**

 _How am I suppose to win without Sans making him obey?_

 **"You're entered in the show! Cool! Weird, but cool!"**

 **"How is that weird? I can win ANY contest!"**

 **"Weren't you trying to become God or something?"**

 **"What are you talking about?! CLIFFORD!"**

 _Flowey's forgotten his mission too._

 **"LAST CALL FOR CONTESTANTS!"**

 ** _"SMILEY, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"_** yelled Flowey angrily. What could he possibly think was more important than the show?

 **"sup' buttercup?"**

 **"OH THANK GOD! THE CONTEST IS STARTING!"**

 **"oh shit! CLIFFORD! C'MERE A MINUTE!"**

The dog obeyed without question and got in line with Team Thornberry.

 **"So this is really happening eh? Why...?"**

Chara looked at Papyrus smugly. **"Because my dear brother is the best dog tamer in the world obviously. You're lucky he's so kind, otherwise Sans wouldn't be allowed to ride his coat-tails..."**

 **"Someone's delusional, do you take any special medications Human?"**

 **"You just can't admit that my brother is superior to yours-"**

 _What are you doing? Are you mad at him for using his font on you? You probably don't remember, but YOU started it Chara._

 **"There's nothing TO admit. That dog's only obeying because of Sans and Sans is only working with Flowey because a giant skinned mutt performing in a dog show is scary and Sans finds their fear funny."**

 **"Flowey's known Clifford waaay longer than Sans. The only reason the dog didn't come when he was called is because he couldn't hear Flowey's tiny-"**

 **"Oh what nonsense! Keep your pathetic little fantasies to yourself Human, especially when they're laced with IDIOCY. I don't want to catch your stupid!"**

 **"I'M stupid? Who almost didn't show up in time hm?"**

 **"That would be the dog."**

 **"Then maybe you should train Sans better."**

 **"You better watch your mouth child..."**

 _Maybe we shouldn't fight, they're on the same team anyway right?_

 _Shut up Frisk._

 **"You don't frighten me, Papyrus. You can't do a thing because my brother's your friend-"**

 **"Prepare to be surprised,"** said Papyrus, his eyes glowing.

 **"Tch, like I'm scared of you OR that Joker wannabe-"**

 **"Wannabe? You don't know much about Comic Sans do you Human?"** Papyrus crossed his arms and grinned at Chara, thoroughly amused. They were about to get a BIG wake-up call...

 **"I studied them a little..."** said Chara in a small voice.

 **"If that's true then surely you know that the Joker is based on Comic Sans-"**

 **"Oh you're such a friggen' liar!"**

 **"It's true! The pale complexion that ISN'T makeup, the PERMANENT mile wide grin-"**

 **"That doesn't prove anything!"**

 **"The constant jokes, all the times he's cheated death like a cartoon-"**

 **"HE IS A CARTOON!"**

 **"Even the Joker Venom that makes people laugh to death. Did you know my brother could make people laugh themselves to death?"**

 **"I'M NOT SCARED OF HIM!"**

 _Is that true though Chara? Did you read that online or something?_

 _He's lying, that's so obviously a lie!_

 **"You better watch yourself CHILD, or I'll tell my big brother-"**

 **"You're gonna run to your cry baby brother? Like a little bi-"**

 ** _48_**

 **"UGH!"** Chara fell to the ground after receiving a hard blow to the face.

 **"Oh dear, where you still talking? I'm SO sorry-"**

 **"You wanna GO Papyrus?!"**

 **"Yeah! I do! When you're done watching the stars circle around your head stand back up and I'll make some birds! Nyeh heh heh heh heh!"**

 **"You really wanna piece of me...?"**

Chara equipped the frying pan.

 **"I want SEVERAL."**

 **"I's gonna tell on you..."** warned Bad Seed. You weren't supposed to fight in front of babies...

 **"You're gonna lose several TEETH!"**

 **"You don't honestly think I'm gonna wait for you to find something to stand on do-"**

 _WHOOSH!_

 **"Nice try you shoddy little STREET RAT!"**

 ** _48_**

 **"AH!"** Papyrus kicked the child in the face and sent them spiraling into the dirt. They looked at their HP and were shocked that they only had one left.

 _CHARA STOP!_

Chara reached into their pockets and pulled out...nothing. Thanks to Frisk and Bad Seed their inventory was empty.

 **"Watcha' lookin' for Human, food? What's wrong with the dirt you're eating? Nyeh heh heh!"**

 _WHOOSH!_

 **"You're not gonna hit me child-"**

 **"WHY NOT?!"**

 **"Because I have military training...and you're ten."**

 **"I HAVE DETERMINATION!"** Chara swung again and missed.

 **"And I can READ what you're about to do! I can tell when you're trying to fake me out BECAUSE IT'S A LIE. I can tell when you're about to do something different because when you try to hide it, it counts as DECEPTION. That means every move you make is predictable-"**

 ** _"LIAR!"_**

 _WHOOSH!_

 _WHOOSH!_

 _WHOOSH!_

Chara continued swinging and Papyrus continued to dodge.

 **"YOU CAN'T DODGE FOREVER!"**

 **"YOU CAN'T** ** _SWING_** **FOREVER!"**

 _WHOOSH!_

 _WHOOSH!_

Papyrus dodged all the swings, but Chara showed no signs of stopping..or tiring for that matter. It was actually rather impressive seeing as the frying pan had to of weighed several pounds. The fight came to a halt in seconds however, when a blue blur zoomed around Chara and left them tied up in rope.

 **"SANS!"**

 **"settle down kiddo, this IS a park, but it's for dogs-"**

 **"YOU LET ME GO OR ELSE!"**

 **"HEE HEE HEE HA HA HA! or else? or else what kid? HA HA HA HA HA!"**

 _Chara stop, PLEASE! You're gonna get us killed and we're gonna wind up all the way back at the asylum!_

Chara glared angrily at Papyrus, but their anger seemed to evaporate all at once upon seeing the tall skeleton staring at his older brother fearfully.

 _Is he..afraid of Sans...?_

 _I think so. Sans is acting really weird. The one we know would NEVER attack me for no reason._

Chara watched Sans continue to laugh, feeling a cold chill run up their spine.

 _His eyes are both blue._

 _So-wait what?_

 _His eyes are both blue Frisk!_

 _But...!_

 **"Brother, perhaps you should get back in line with Flowey? You don't want to be disqualified do you?"**

Sans stopped laughing manically, remembering. **"oh right, don't want to let down team thornberry..."** He stepped back in line as the judges began calling forth the contestants one at a time.

 _Why'd Papyrus do that?_

Chara ignored Frisk and looked around them. Nothing here was right and Papyrus knew it too. Flowey was a monster, but no humans seemed interested, the other dogs didn't even give the skeletons a passing glance although they were made of bones. They and their owners kept their heads forward as if in boot camp, silent and obedient. It was so strange it felt unreal...

How did they miss this?

Where WERE they even?

They looked down at the rope that bound them, struggling against its hold slightly. Aside from their head, they were wrapped up like a mummy, the ropes not a bit tangled and in perfect alignment with each other. In the real world, they would have slid right off the child and onto the grass, but they instead held them tightly.

 **"Calm yourself Human, we're going to be fine,"** whispered Papyrus, bending down to untie them. **"I apologize for striking you, I-I had no control-"**

 **"What's going on with Sans Papyrus?! What is this?!"**

 **"SHH! Don't set him off again! We don't want to recapture his attention-"**

 **"What's going on? Where are we right now?"** asked Chara more softly.

Papyrus sighed and gave up on the ropes. They didn't seem to have a beginning or end...

 **"I don't know what's going on, but this place...it isn't real. These people aren't real, the dogs, the stands, NOTHING here is real. We're in the real world, but it's been temporarily altered...at least this area has."**

 _Wherever this area IS..._

 **"Is this another dimension? Did a Dimensional Font do this?"**

 **"I don't know...but there are times when I've ended up under someone else's contr-UH!"**

 ** _9999999_**


	29. Chapter 28: The Capture Feature!

**Chapter Twenty-Eight** **:**

 **The Capture Feature!**

* * *

 **"WHAT THE HELL KID?!"**

 _Oh…shit._

 _WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!_

 _I DIDN'T!_

Chara looked down at Papyrus's clothes in shock, their head butt had rendered Papyrus to dust…though they were ashamed to admit, that wasn't what filled them with the most regret.

 **"HE DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING!"** yelled Sans his eyes blazing blue.

 **"I DIDN'T MEAN TO…!"**

 _DON'T TALK TO HIM, FUCKING RUN CHARA!_

Chara took off.

 **"oh hell no…take over will ya' buddy? i need to go talk to the kid for a bit."** Sans waved goodbye to Clifford and Flowey. **"be good for buttercup clifford, alright?"**

 **"*GRUFF!*"**

Chara ran out of the park and into the woods, their shoes crunching the dead leaves below.

 _We can't run from him…_

 _GET TO THE CAPTURE FACILITY!_

 _They said they couldn't do anything about him!_

 _DO IT ANYWAY!_

Chara took out their FontSearch and tried to find their nearest Capture Facility. Luckily the device had a map that showed their position and was in no way similar to the one in Pokémon.

 _Alright, just keep going straight…_

 **"GOING BACK TO THE ASYLUM KID? WHAT FOR? I THOUGHT YOU WANTED TO WATCH THE CONTEST? HA HA HA HA HA HA!"**

 _He's so fast…_

 **"C'MON KID, DON'T GO BACK IN THERE, HEH HEH HA HA HA! THAT PLACE IS DANGEROUS REMEMBER? YOU'RE ACTING CRAZY!"**

The child's head was spinning and everything was so _misty…_

 _Keep your eyes on him Partner._

 _I know better, I've seen cartoons. As soon as we THINK we've lost him, he'll show up right in front of us. Either when we open a door or as soon as we notice he's out of sight and turn back around. Don't let out any sighs of relief when we stop running._

 _Got it, we just have to outlast him or make it to the Capture Facility and we'll be safe._

 _I still don't get how they're gonna help us._

 _They may not be able to do anything, but they'll capture his attention for awhile, maybe permanently. Sans COULD forget all about us. Cartoons have some SERIOUS ADD Frisk…_

Chara ran around the asylum, hoping to confuse Sans and kept heading straight…only to slam into the wall of the kid's room back at Mummy's.

 **"UGH!"**

 _HOW DID WE GET BACK IN THE ASYLUM?!_

Sans footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway, as he searched for them.

 **"here kiddie, kiddie, kiddie…"**

 _Ew…_

 _THE WINDOW! GO OUT THE WINDOW CHARA!_

They obeyed running for the window and their lives, only to notice that with each step they took the wall seemed to pull away from them. What was once a small children's bedroom had in no time turned into a long hallway.

 _RUN THE OTHER WAY!_

 _I'M NOT RUNNING TOWARDS THE JOKER!_

 _JUST DO IT!_

The child let out a frustrated yell and ran towards the door only to have the same thing happen. Now they were between two long hallways, one with Bad Seed's crib by the door and the other with Spiral's bed by the window.

 **"what the hell…? uhh…"**

Sounds like he's having the same problem we are.

 _He's not doing this?!_

 **"why do I have to solve puzzles?! i'm an npc!"**

Chara tried walking towards the white dresser with crayons and then towards the closet, but they only ended up in the middle of a large cross as the same thing happened.

 **"i freaking hate puzzle games…this crap's why i don't play portal with papyrus…"**

 _I don't know what to do either._

 _Hmm…_

 **"ARRGH! DAMN IT!"**

 _Try running towards the window with your eyes closed. If this is a hallucination caused by whatever's following us, they won't be able to do anything if our eyes are closed._

 _It's worth a shot._

 **"oh hey, i got it! go me!"**

 _HURRY!_

 _ARGH, FREAKING SCIENTIST!_

Chara closed their eyes and found that that was, in fact, the solution. Reaching the window they began to climb out only to notice the ledge was missing…and it led to a black void.

 **"knock-knock!**

The child's eyes grew wide with fright as they heard Sans knocking at the door to the room.

 _THE BED! HIDE UNDER THE BED! HIS FAT ASS WON'T-_

 _WE CAN'T HIDE THERE! THERE'S A-_

 _BLOOSH!_

Sans used a blaster to annihilate the door and stepped inside wearing a smile that erased any doubt Frisk had about Papyrus's last conversation. **"you better be in here kid, i'm not doing that puzzle again…"** He looked cheerful, but he sounded PISSED.

Chara hid shaking inside the nearby closet, hoping for the best as Sans searched the room, continuing to complain about unfair puzzles.

 **"i know you're not stupid enough to try jumping three or four stories from the ground. i'm GONNA find ya kiddo…"** said Sans as he began to search the room.

 _Come on…come on you fat fu-_

 _"GRRROOOO!"_

 _YES!_

Chara cheered inwardly as Under Your Bed grabbed Sans and they disappeared into the darkness of the floorboards.

 _GO, GO, GO!_

The child ran out the door and headed as fast as they could down the stairs while Sans was preoccupied. They knew that Font wouldn't hold him for even a minute, but hopefully that was all they'd need to get away…

 **"UH!"** Chara cried out as they bumped into Doctor Flatline, sending them to the floor.

 **"Oh dear, are you injured?"**

 _RUN!_

 **"HEY WAIT!"**

 **"tsk tsk tsk, you really should watch where you're going…then again running in the hall probably isn't allowed here huh?"**

 **"WHO'S THERE?!"**

Sans grinned at him from the stairs. **"what's up doc?"**

* * *

 _KEEP GOING CHARA, STAY DETERMINED!_

Frisk cheered Chara on as they continued to the Capture Facility limping and out of breath. A building could be seen in the distance, but whether or not that was the building they were looking for was a mystery.

 _I-I can't run anymore…_

 _Switch with me!_

Chara switched with Frisk but the result was the same. Their body, in general, was exhausted.

 **"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

A piercing scream echoed throughout the woods coming from the asylum, warning the children that they hadn't much time left, luckily for them the CF was just beyond the building.

 _BANG BANG BANG!_

 ** _"LET US IN!"_** screamed Frisk pounding on the window of the building. It was definitely the Capture Facility, but no one seemed to be there…

What's going on?! They should be open 24/7, they're like the police!

 **"LET US IN, _PLEASE!"_**

BANG BANG BANG!

Finally the door opened and a human greeted them. **"Whoa! Easy kid! What's wrong?"**

 ** _"COMIC SANS!"_**

 _SLAM!_

The door was slammed in their face and locked.

 **"WHAT THE FUCK?!"**

 _BANG BANG BANG BANG!_

 _Forget it Partner, we're doomed…_

 ** _"NO!"_**

 _BANG BANG BANG!_

They continued banging on the window desperately until their fists were sore and then their brain kicked in and they used the frying pan on it.

 _CRASH!_

Reaching in through the broken window, they unlocked the door and raced inside, shutting and locking it again behind them although they knew it wouldn't do any good.

 **"What is the meaning of this?!"** cried a woman in a black business suit and heels. They clacked on the tile floor as she walked briskly towards them.

 **"A FONT IS AFTER US! PLEASE HELP!"**

 **"Us? Who is us, child? Also why wasn't this child allowed inside?!"** she asked staring at the guy who had locked them out incredulously.

 **"Ma'am-"**

 **"WE DO NOT DRIVE AWAY PEOPLE SEEKING HELP! DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT THE CF IS FOR?! I OUGHT TO HAVE YOUR JOB! "**

 **"It's Comic Sans ma'am."**

 **"…I'm gonna have to ask you to leave child."**

 **"** **WHAT?!"**

 **"We don't deal with…** **that Font…"**

 **"He doesn't know we-I'm here! Please just hide me! Please…!"**

 **"You're putting the entire facility at risk young…person!"**

 ** _"THEN GIVE ME SOME BLEACH!"_** screamed Frisk. They were a big fan of the Batman series and they knew alll about the Joker. They'd rather down aswimming pool of poison than fall victim to THAT guy…

 **"…Go get them some bleach Mike,"** said the woman. Mike nodded and ran off as quickly as he could.

 **"You're very lucky to have reached us child, you've caught the attention of a very scary Font…"**

 **"We're out of bleach ma'am."**

 **"Never mind."**

 **"PLEASE! Don't you have a dangerous Font here that can get him?! Don't you have ANYONE?!"**

 **"Maybe we should take them to the manager ma'am. We have a LOT of Fonts in custody right now and this could be the perfect-"**

 **"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"**

 **"Send them to my office,"** said a voice over an intercom.

 **"BUT MA'AM-"**

 **"Remember that you are a secretary Lenore-"**

 **"AND DON'T GET PAID ENOUGH TO DEAL WITH COMIC SANS! I _QUIT!"_ ** The woman in black stormed out of the facility without cleaning out her desk, muttering curses.

 **"I apologize for her rude behavior. Please come to my office and welcome to the CF. We hope your stay here is pleasant and non-violent/life threatening."**

Frisk swallowed hard and followed Mike as he led them to the manager's office. A lot of CF members were looking at them and each other, worriedly.

 **"Good news everyone! One of the most dangerous and unpredictable Fonts is headed right this way! Isn't that EXCITING?!** "

No one said anything, they merely hung their heads looking miserable or continued writing on their clipboards.

 **"That wasn't a rhetorical question. GET EXCITED."** yelled the manager over the intercom.

The employees cheered unenthusiastically.

 **"Good good! I'm so glad everyone's in top spirits! Needless to say code Rainbow is in effect."**

 **"Code Rainbow?"**

 **"It's the code after code Red. It means we HAVE to use the dangerous Fonts we've put into custody against a Font intruder…it's called Rainbow because it's a combination of everything bad that could happen here."**

 **"So it's basically the worst code ever."**

 **"yeah."**

 **"It's not the WORST, it's the BEST. This code is for Fonts we've never made headway with! Think of the information we could gather on Comic Sans!"**

A lot of employees dropped their clipboards and ran for the exit, only to have a metal gate drop down in front of all the exits.

 **"DON'T YOU FUCKING LEAVE YOU COWARDS! WE ARE THE CF! THE WORLD DEPENDS ON OUR BRAVERY! IT DEPENDS ON US!"**

Chara blinked several times, watching the employees pull on the gate.

 _Is this even legal…?_

 **"Uh…"**

 **"Before you ask, yes this is legal. At least in the CF it is. Everyone here is a soldier of sorts, protecting humanity from feral and violent Fonts. Everyone signs a contract to stay and serve the facility and to leave is to desert the army. Understand?"**

 **"I…guess?"**

 **"GET AWAY FROM THAT GATE AND GET TO WORK! I DON'T PAY YOU TO CRAP YOUR PANTS!"**

 _Jesus…_

Frisk and Mike walked down the grey hallway where a bunch of metal doors, like the asylum SHOULD of had, lined the left and right walls.

 _Are these prison cells?_

 _Most likely._

Suddenly the doors seemingly turned invisible and Fonts could be seen within. Some crawling around on all fours and others waving hi to Frisk.

 **"Hello!"** said Frisk smiling and waving. They were terrified, but it paid to be friendly as they'd learned long ago.

The Fonts licked the doors and Frisk's smile faded.

 **"Relax kid, you'll be safe in the manager's office. No one goes in there, not even the Fonts we bring in."**

 **"Why not?"**

 **"Because..ju-just because…"** said Mike averting his eyes.

Reaching the manager's office, Mike opened it and ran off as the manager gestured for Frisk to take a seat in one of the cushy gray chairs against the wall. **"Hello there! Glad you could make it! Take a seat, any seat!"**

 **"Thank you, you're very kind,"** said Frisk warily.

The woman looked to be in her twenties, she wore glasses with a white lab coat and a grey blouse underneath. Her tights ended at her black business skirt and her long brown hair unfortunately covered her name tag. She basically looked a lot like me, except she wasn't me because putting yourself in a story is narcissistic and arrogant.

 **"What's your name little one?"**

 **"Frisk."**

 **"It's nice to meet you Frisk! I'm the creator of the FontSearch and founder of the Capture Facility…or at least this one."**

 **"Nice to meet you too. What are you going to do about Comic Sans, if he gets here?"**

 **"Well first we're gonna try pumping him full of lead,"** said the Manager tapping the eraser of her pencil against her mouth thoughtfully. **"Then we're gonna try sending a bunch of Fonts after him. If he dies, yay! If they die, crap. But at least we'll get some good data from all this! No matter what happens it'll be a learning experience and we'll know what Fonts DON'T work on Comic Sans."**

 **"You've a lot of Fonts here…"**

 **"Yeah, that what makes this so exciting! Some dumbass awoke all those Fonts at once and they spread all over the town near Mt. Ebott. We were called in to quarantine the area and we caught soooo many! We almost can't hold them all!"** said the Manager throwing her arms up and spinning in her chair happily. **"Unfortunately although there were more Fonts out there, a big ass dog ate them…if you can believe it. Can you believe it? And I mean a BIG ASS dog! About four stories high!"**

 **"I can believe it."**

 **"I bet. You've probably seen some neat stuff hanging around Comic Sans…I'm so jelly! I'm PEANUTBUTTER and jelly…"**

Frisk shifted in their chair uncomfortably. They were having flashbacks of Aunt Bertha.

 **"Knock-knock!"** A man wearing the CF uniform knocked on the manager's door and peeked his head in. **"We got some new ideas from the board concerning the newest updates-"**

 **"For the FontSearch? It's being updated AGAIN?!"** Frisk couldn't believe it, didn't Alphys JUST update it a few days ago?!

 **"That's right! Fonts are a lot like Pokémon, you ever play that game kid? Well there are new types and Fonts being discovered everyday so-"**

 ** _"THE FONTSEARCH IS NOT A POKEDEX!"_** screamed the manager seemingly enraged. **_"I'M NOT RIPPING OFF ANYTHING!"_ ** She picked up the stapler and threw it at the man's head, missing and hitting a potted plant. **"I AM CREATIVE! I AM A CREATIVE _GENIUS!_ THERE IS _NO_ CORRELATION BETWEEN THE TWO WHATSOEVER! _DO YOU HEAR ME?! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! GET THE FUCK OUT!"_ ** She got up and tossed her chair at him, but the man shut the door just before it collided with his head, slamming into the wood.

 _THUMP!_

Frisk got out of their chair. **"I-I'm gonna go-"**

 **"SIT DOWN! IT'S NOT SAFE OUT THERE KID, OKAY?!"**

 **"O-okay…"**

 **"Good, could you please hand me those papers that rat bastard dropped? They're actually pretty important."**

Frisk handed her the papers and watched her read them before finally summoning enough courage to speak. **"What are the new updates gonna be? The ones we have so far have been super helpful."**

 **"I'm glad you asked! You know those cuffs we put on Fonts?"**

 **"No."**

 **"** **Well they absorb magic and toxins but they don't fit all Fonts and citizens don't have access to them."**

 **"So this thing is gonna 'materialize' handcuffs so people can catch Fonts and make the CF's job easier?"**

 **"Oh no! That's waaayy too dangerous, what we're gonna do is ENHANCE the FontSearches signal and change it a bit. Now you'll be able to scan the Fonts from far away AND contain them."**

 **"…Contain them?"**

 **"Yep! Instead of just reading the soul and magic flow from the skeletons we're gonna absorb it into the FontSearch using the sensor! The ectoplasm of Fonts you may of noticed is the same color as their souls, well that's because the ectoplasm comes FROM their souls and the bones of skeletons are actually MADE from their ectoplasm. If we contain the souls in the FontSearch their bodies should fall apart, but they'd still be alive."**

 **"…"**

 **"I know it sounds bad, but when the Font is released their soul should make their ectoplasm and certain parts of the ectoplasm should harden and form bones. It'll be like we just teleported them into the device and sent them out again! Ingenious right?!"**

 **"Yep…sure is."**

 **"Of course it's a work in progress. You'd only be able to contain one per Fontsearch…"**

 **"…"**

 **"We're trying to make it at least six, because we don't yet have the means to get the soul data transferred to the PCs here at the CF yet and people could run into a lot of Fonts due to all the activists and cultists about."**

 **"…"**

 **"But we're making progress, don't you worry. I was also thinking that we could set up a new type of job for Fonts, instead of working at banks and being firefighters you know?"**

 **"You want them to travel with people who own FontSearches and protect them right?"**

 **"Yes! Liiike, keep a Font or two in the FontSearch and send them out when a wild Font appears. The right types could mean the difference between life and death!"**

 **"Sounds great."**

 _Sounds like she wants to put them in the FontSearch like a pokeball and send them out into battle whenever a dangerous Font appears._

 **"I'm glad you think so! Right now we're devising a way to pay the Fonts for their services. We have scientists working on these berries filled with certain nutrients that certain Fonts might like."** The Manager held out some weird looking berries.

 _You gotta be kidding me._

 _These are pokeberries aren't they?_

 _Looks that way Partner._

 **"Will Comic Sans like them?"**

 _What?_

 **"I don't know sadly…we don't know what soul color they are, these are for Fonts with purple souls who are relatively gentle-"**

 **"This Comic Sans has a blue soul."**

 _You want to feed the comedian like a baby deer…?_

 **"Ah, then…here! These are for Fonts with blue souls who are relaxed and super impish. I bet these might even calm him down enough to catch em'!"**

Frisk picked up the yellow berries. **"I thought the updates weren't ready yet?"**

 **"I work on my own FontSearch when I'm not busy. It's a prototype, but now's the perfect time to test it out…I really couldn't have gotten a better Font to try it out on too. Comic Sans is hard to kill!"**

 _EEI EEI EEI!_

A siren suddenly blared to life, piercing Frisk's eardrums.

 **"Ma'am? MA'AM! WE GOT COMPANY!"** said a voice, on the Manager's desk phone. She didn't hit the button to turn it on, so Frisk assumed it was used for emergencies…not that the siren didn't give the situation away.

The Manager hit a button on her keyboard and a video feed came on.

 **"sup'? i'm looking for a murderer-"**

 **"OPEN FIRE!"**

 _BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!_

A barrage of bullets were shot at Sans, however none of them seemed to connect. Every shot missed and hit the wall behind him as he stood in place with his hands in his pockets.

 _They're never gonna hit him._

 _I know._

 _Cartoons never get shot._

 _I KNOW._

 **"HOLD YOUR FIRE!"**

As the dust cleared, Sans looked behind him at the silhouette on the wall the CF employees had unintentionally made of him. **"wow…soldiers you are not."**

The person who was apparently in charge of the front lines kept his hand in a hold position and walked over to Sans. **"Look, we don't want any trouble. I won't give the order to fire again if you just explain what you want."**

 **"hey thanks buddy! that was killer on my ears."**

 **"…"**

 **"i want the kid that ran through here. i know ya' got em' so don't pull a bro yo."**

 **"This is a prison sir, there are no children here."**

 **"then why do i smell blood and neglect?"**

 **"This is a prison sir."**

 **"oh right, so i guess i have to bribe you huh?"**

 **"No, you have to leave. This is a private facility and it is not open to the-what are you doing?"**

Sans began emptying random things out of his right pocket. Yo-yos, silly string, crayons, marbles, and handfuls upon handfuls of candy and snacks were pulled out and piled onto the floor.

 **"Sir-"**

 **"don't judge me."** He continued pulling out random things until he turned to the man and shrugged. **"sorry pal, lemme check this one. uhh here, hold this,"** said Sans handing the man a small metal object. It looked familiar to the employee, but he couldn't place where he'd seen it before. It was long on the bottom and circular at the top, reminding him of a corkscrew without the screw.

 **"uhh here, hold this too,"** said Sans handing him a grenade.

It was missing its pin.

 _BOOOM!_

The entire area exploded in flames, scorching everything in sight including the employees. Chunks of flesh scattered all over the floor looking like burnt charcoal, but strangely enough the cameras still worked.

 _He knows where we are._

Sans stood in the middle of the scorched area, his bones burnt black and his clothes slightly on fire. Shaking off the soot he let out a long whistle, smiled, and started down the hallway. He looked like he was never in an explosion at all…

 **"you know kid, usually when someone plays hide n' seek they stay in the same building. you're kinda cheating right now…what would papyrus say if you hadn't killed him again?"**

 _He'd say we were screwed._

Taking the Manager's FontSearch from her desk, Frisk turned it on and found the Capture button right away. **"Do we have to beat him up before we ca-contain him?"**

 **"Well if you did, it might lower his Determination. The problem we've been having with the update is that the Determination in their souls makes them hard to contain…they just pop right out of the FontSearch…"**

 _So it's Safari rules then…crap._

 _So just toss Sans a berry and HOPE he likes it enough to not fight off the FontSearch containment thing?_

 **"You know Frisk, I bet if you give him those berries and he likes them his Determination would also lower. Without his will to fight-"**

 **"I got it, thanks."** Frisk ran out the door and headed towards Sans.

 _This better work Partner. He knows about our ability to Reset and Load, he might be planning to negate it somehow._

 _Why would he negate it if he wants his brother back?_

 _He can go back through time using comic book panels. He doesn't need us to Reset or Load. If he's coming after us that means he can probably kill us for good._

Frisk gulped and checked to make sure they weren't accidentally crushing the berries in their hand whilst running. If those berries were rendered inedible, they were dead. They spotted the skeleton down the hall and quickly hid behind a corner, not yet brave enough to face him.

 _Why did you even ATTACK Papyrus?_

 _I DIDN'T! Something made me!_

 _Something..made you…?_

* * *

 **"damn this place is huge!"** said Sans in awe. He looked at all the Fonts behind the see-through cells that never had a chance to be used against him. They were so cool looking, he wondered what it would've been like in the past to live in an entire city or town filled with his own people…the civilized ones.

 _Didn't Papyrus and Symbol mention something about Font Families?_

 _BANG!_

 **"WHOA!"** Sans took a step back as a bullet dug its way into the tile floor an inch from his left slipper.

 **"Howdy lil' fella! Ain't seen YOU in awhile!"** A man Sans' didn't recognize tipped his hat in the toon's direction, smiling.

 **"hey buddy, you're leaking,"** replied Sans, nodding towards the blood flowing onto the floor from Bleeding Cowboys' wounds.

 _What happened to him?_

 **"Aww it's fine. Don't you be worriyin' about me, now. We should be talkin' about you…what're ya' here for again?"**

Sans checked the man's font and shook his head. **"i'm sorry, this is super rude, but i don't remember you."**

 **"Well that's to be expected, you were passed out at the time. Imma friend of your brother's! Guy downed a whole bottle of my strongest vodka-"**

 **"oh! oh man, you're the bartender pap was talking about! he didn't tell me you were a font!"**

 **"Yep, died protecting him from a bunch of gun-slinging youngins. Filled me with more holes than Swiss Cheese, but he brought me back quicker than light. He's a good guy, your brother…"**

Sans looked down at the floor, his smile turning sad. **"he was, wasn't he? a lot of people didn't like pap, but he treated me well. he was always looking after me…"**

 **"'Was?' Whaddya' mean 'was?' Is Papyrus dead?!"**

Sans nodded. **"the kid you're protecting killed him. he was the only family i had left."**

Bleeding Cowboys didn't say anything.

 _I can't believe it…then again he WAS just a Verbal. Why did I think he'd be okay without me?!_

 **"hey, thanks for protecting my bro with your life bud. i didn't really ask, but i got the feeling papyrus didn't really like humans all that much, i know if he bothered to bring you back then you must have changed his mind."**

Cowboys looked off into the distance, thinking about the conversation he had had with Papyrus at the bar. **"He changed my mind about a couple things too. I used to think the world was heading for a bad place, I felt like there WAS no future for humans…that I didn't DESERVE a future because of what my species had done."** He hung his head, trying to keep himself from tearing up. He didn't want to start bawling in front of Papyrus's brother, but this was something Sans needed to hear regardless of the consequences. **"*Sigh* Papyrus told me that I wasn't to blame for what happened since I weren't a part of it. I don't know how long you've been in town, but I've lived here since I was knee-high to a grasshopper. For as long as I can remember I've been hearing people use the word 'Decor' and 'Font-lover.' I grew up listening to people throw dirt on the names of people they ain't even met, but although I didn't agree with em' I stayed quiet."**

 _How many folks could I have saved if I had just said something?_

 **"Your brother..reminded me that there were still people who wanted to help regardless of their species, you may not always see em' round' too often, but that's cause' they're hidden. Sometimes in plain sight, pretendin' to be somebody else so they don't get hurt,"** said Cowboys, remembering Papyrus disguised as Black Widow.

 **"I don't know what exactly happened between your brother and whatever kid you're after, but you gotta remember not all people have the integrity that you and I got. Their beliefs can easily be changed if ya' give em' a chance."**

 **"…"**

 **"Even though you're Papyrus's brother and he threatened to kill me if anything happened to ya'…I can't let you hurt this kid, partner."**

 _"Even the worst person can change, given the proper incentive. All it takes is one belief to change someone"_

 **"…i think..i'm actually gonna go home,"** said Sans backing away.

 _What am I doing? I said I wouldn't use my font to hurt people…not on purpose! I..I should go. I should leave…_

 **"Are you gonna be alright little fella? You look a lil' out of it…"**

 **"i'm..okay. th-thanks, thanks for stopping me."**

 _I can't believe I forgot…_

 **"Oh no no no! Please don't go! There's so much we don't know about you! Please stay, just for a little while longer?"**

Sans and Bleeding Cowboys looked up as they heard the Manager's voice over the intercom.

 **"Hey uh, I've actually been here awhile and this gal don't seem to care about nothin' but Fonts…including the safety of her employees if ya' get my meaning."**

 **"not safe huh?"**

 **"There's a lot of experiments going on down here my friend that's all I'm saying. I just got back from one of them, but all they wanted me to do was eat some stuff and tell me if I liked anything. The experiments just seem weird is all."**

 **"well that's science for ya'."**

 **"Heh heh, I guess you gotta point. Well I'm gonna go on back to my room, but hey! Don't give up alright? Things might be hard right now, but they can always get better, even if ya' can't think of a way, you might end up surprised like me if you wait long enough!"** Cowboys held up a hand saying goodbye and left, walking down the hallway and disappearing around a corner somewhere leaving the smaller skeleton alone.

Sans sighed, thinking about his options…it was hard to concentrate for some reason, he kept wanting to run around and break things…piss people off.

 _It's my font. I've too much energy and it's screwing with my brain. Maybe I should stay and help the CF…burn some of it._

 _Oh wait, no! I have to bring Papyrus back through the panel thingys!_

 _…_

 _How do I do that again?_

Sans train of thought was interrupted when he spotted Frisk coming out of a door warily.

 **"oh, hey kiddo. i'm guessing you heard all that right? i'm..sorry about almost killing you…twice. are you enjoying the zoo?"**

Frisk looked at the Fonts along the wall expressionless.

 **"what do ya' got ther-HEY!"** Sans put a hand to his forehead as a berry connected with it. **"the hell was that?!"**

 _Yeah Frisk, what the hell was that?! Just hand him the berry! Don't friggen' THROW it! Why would you throw it?! Now we only have four!_

Frisk handed Sans the yellow berry.

 **"you uh, you know i'm not just gonna eat this right? i have no idea what this is."**

 **"It's a berry."**

 **"i know it's a berry, i don't know if it's poisonous though so what makes you think i'll eat-you've been talkin' to flowey haven't cha'?"**

 **"HOW DARE YOU?! MY PEOPLE WORKED HARD CREATING THE MOST DELICIOUS BERRIES FOR YOU PEOPLE! YOU EAT THAT BERRY FONT! YOU EAT IT _NOW!"_ ** yelled the Manager over the intercom.

 **"who IS that?"** asked Sans turning to Frisk.

 **"The woman that created the FontSearch-"**

 **"SHE'S the girl who ripped off pokemon with those entries and stuff?! that's really her?! holy hell, it's an honor-"**

 **"I DIDN'T RIP OFF ANYTHING! MY IDEAS ARE UNIQUE! I AM CREATIVE!"**

 **"are these pokeberries? for real?! did you just hand me pokeberries kid?!"**

 **"THEY'RE _FONT_ BERRIES! THEY'RE ORIGINAL!"**

 _I kinda wanna eat em' now…are these really meant for me?_

Sans popped one into his mouth and began to chew, loving it almost immediately.

 _Holy shiiiiit!_

 **"SANS IS BUSY EATING! NOW FRISK! CONTAIN HIM!"**

 **"what? contain? you mean capture…?"**

 ** _"THE FONTSEARCH IS NOT A POKEBALL! IT'S DIFFERENT!"_**

Sans eyes grew wide.

 _Oh shit! The kid's got a POKEBALL?!_

Sans watched Frisk carefully.

 _I should probably run right now…but I want some more of those berries…the kid's got more right? Where's the one that hit me in the head?_

Frisk hit Capture on the FontSearch and suddenly Sans felt himself torn from his body as if a vacuum were sucking him towards the child.

 _No no no no no! I don't wanna get caught! I don't want to be the first Font ever to get caught by a ten year old! Papyrus will laugh at me!_

Sans' soul was sucked into the FontSearch via sensor and the light on the device began blinking rapidly.

 _C'mon…c'mon…!_

 _BZZZRRTT!_

The FontSearch let out static and Sans' soul zoomed back out.

 _Damn it Frisk!_

 _He appeared to be caught…_

Sans' soul began forming ectoplasm rapidly and in no time at all he was back to being a skeleton as the blue ectoplasm hardening into bones.

Frisk held out another berry.

Sans fled.

 **"DAMN IT! DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT!"**

 **"Aww…we were so close!"**

 _Still, now he's afraid of us…he won't come by again._

 _I wanted to catch him…_

 _I say we steal the Manager's FontSearch or get her to upgrade ours to catch Fonts._

 _We can't leave until we do one of those things anyway…if Sans finds out we're unarmed…_

 **"*Sigh* It's alright Frisk. At least we know the berries work and the FontSearch Capture feature had no side-effects. This was a win!"**

 **"Can you make our FontSearch ca-contain Fonts? We might run into him again…"**

 **"Oh yeah! If you catch him bring him to me okay? Do that for any other Font you come across too that seems dangerous and I'll give you some more berries! I'm too busy to do my own field research…especially since I need new employees now."**

 **"Awesome! Thanks Professor!"**

 **"I'M THE MANAGER!"**


	30. Chapter Twenty-Nine: My Everything

**Chapter Twenty-Nine:**

 **My Everything**

* * *

 **"Hey Trashbag, wake up."**

Papyrus jolted and looked around him, he was at home on the couch, Flowey perched on his battle body.

 **"FINALLY! You and Smiley have some explaining to do, because I am super confused right now..."**

Papyrus ignored Flowey and looked at the note that had been taped to his chest.

 **"Oh yeah, Smiley left you a message and took off like the world's fastest blimp. He didn't look too happy..."**

 **"What on earth happened? How did we-WHEN did we get home?!"**

 **"I don't KNOW, I JUST said I was confused."**

 **"You remember nothing?"**

 **"Not at the moment, that Jack Daniels is some pretty strong stuff!"**

Papyrus moved his head from side to side, stretching out his neck bones. **"Well I didn't wake up naked, so I'm not TOO concerned-"**

 **"EWWWW!"**

 **"What? I'm only being optimistic my friend, looking on the brighter side of things. You really ought to try thinking more positively Flowey."**

 **"You ought to try SHUTTING UP!"**

 **"Mature."**

 **"WHATEVER. Are you gonna read that note or what?!"**

 **"Ah yes..."**

Dear Papyrus,

You're probably wondering just what the hell just happened after I woke up this morning...well that makes two of us...sort of. I remember everything...everything I did and everything I was planning to do, but I don't know why I did those things or wanted to. I understand now why my font always dies through suicide.

I couldn't control my ability at all...

You may not remember, but you died because of me...and you weren't the only one. I killed a lot of people Pappy...a LOT of people. I was able to bring you back through the comic panels, but not before I heard what you said. You're wrong about me not loving you Papyrus, you're WRONG.

 _What is he talking about?_

I didn't even send you there I swear! I wasn't even awake to HAVE that memory remember? I love you more than anything, that's why I'm leaving to go work at the CF.

I don't care about people like I use to, but that doesn't mean I want to hurt them, I don't know how to control my font though and things are getting really bad bro. I was almost captured today by the kid and when I say captured I mean CAPTURED. There must of been a new update for the FontSearch or something cause' they put me inside it like it was a freaking pokeball.

I'm not kidding.

They've got pokeballs bro!

I wanna show the world that my font isn't evil and that I want to help...even though that's a straight-up lie and I don't really give a damn. Or maybe I do...? I can't..I can't tell. I just wanna be able to live with you without having to worry about being captured or hurting you...I don't want to see you cry again.

I'll come home when they either reject me or my shift is over. If I don't come home, it's because I've been caught or because I'm dead. I didn't want to wake you, because I was afraid of what you might say, but I didn't want to worry you either so I left you this note.

See? I thought that through, I really do care about you!

See you tonight or immediately, love Sans.

Papyrus frowned, rereading the note several times, Flowey reading over his shoulder.

 _Is he hallucinating or something? Because that NEVER came out of my mouth...I know for a fact that Sans cares about me._

 **"Hey Pappy, I don't mean to be rude but I'm gonna...your brother's crazy as hell."**

 **"He's had a rough week-"**

 **"He thinks he's a Pokemon!"**

 **"A VERY rough week."**

 _Maybe there IS an update though that allows the capture of Fonts._

Flowey frowned upon seeing Papyrus take out his FontSearch. **"You're not serious are you? There's no update bonehead, Smiley's just out of his mind."**

Papyrus sighed upon seeing his friend was right. There was no update.

 _What do I do?_

 **"Hey hey, I dare you to eat the berry he taped to the letter."**

 **"I'm not eating..whatever the frik this is."**

 _And I'm HOPING Sans had the common sense not to do so as well._

 _..._

 _Who am I kidding, of course he ate one._

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_

 **"Come in, the door's PROBABLY unlo-"**

Sans walked in through the door. **"h-hey bro...you didn't eat that berry did ya'?"**

 **"Why are you knocking on your own door?"**

 **"i want to take it to the lab and find out what it's made of before i take off."**

 **"I know you heard me Smiley..."**

 **"Did you eat one of these?"**

 **"yeah, they're pokeberries bro!"**

Papyrus put a glove over his face as Flowey grinned at him.

 **"Hey Smiley, I know when you see food you automatically stuff it in your mouth, but I really don't see what's so appetizing about this little thing. It looks weird! Aren't you a scientist or something? Why would you eat this without studying it first?"**

 **"i...this lady said..i don't know. that probably really WAS dumb, i'm sorry. i haven't been myself lately..."**

 **"..."**

 **"i'm feeling better though! now that i'm back home..are you okay? you're not mad at me are you?"**

 **"No Brother. I'm just concerned."**

 _DEEPLY concerned._

Sans walked up to the couch and climbed on top of Papyrus, resting his head on his rib cage. He wasn't lying when he said he had been feeling weird, he couldn't make sense of anything. He remembered everything that happened, but it was as if the puzzle pieces refused to come together, or like the information mixed when gathered, forming a incomprehensible jumble of information and emotions.

 _Still, if anyone's good with puzzles..._

 **"i'm so confused bro...and scared to tell ya' the truth. i don't know what's going on and i'm afraid it might be a part of my font. i-is comic sans suppose to feel like this all the time? am i gonna get** ** _worse?"_**

 **"Flowey, pencil and paper."**

Flowey saluted and immediately went to get some writing supplies out of Papyrus's room.

 **"you know i still have that notebook-"**

 **"I know you do, I just wanted him gone for a bit. Hand me the notebook and pen please?"**

Sans pulled out his notebook and pen, turning the pages until he found a blank one. He watched Papyrus tap the pen against his chin thoughtfully before writing something down, wishing he could read as he wrote but not wanting to get in his way at the same time.

 _Now let's see...what do I know and remember...?_

Papyrus was feeling better little by little too, so he guessed this was a period of rest or a safe haven for them to sort out their thoughts while they could.

 _We forget things whilst away from Mt. Ebott. The memory loss gets worse the farther we get from the mountain, developing into confusion and then madness._

 _The madness is of a psychotic nature not psychopathic and it consists of hallucinations, false memories, and emotional instability._

Comic Sans didn't have the ability to affect the minds of other skeletons. They could pull things out of their pockets and create things from nothing, but they couldn't alter the minds of other Fonts.

 _What Fonts can affect a skeleton's mind?_

 _I thought the answer was a Dimensional Font, but they can only pull us into different timelines and I highly doubt there's a timeline where everyone is out of their minds and twice as forgetful._

 _Virus Fonts can affect skeletons...but they're not invisible. We should of been able to see them following us. The virus if we're feeling better must be airborne so we're away from them for now, but still..._

 **"Here Pappy, I got the-oh. Oh I see how it is..."**

 **"I forgot Sans had a notebook and pen with him at all times, my apologies Flowey."**

 **"Dooon't give me that crap! You didn't want my two cents, admit it!"**

 **"Nonsense! Your two cents compared to mine is like thirty g!"**

 **"SAVE it. I KNOW you Trashbag..."**

 **"can you help us flowey? we could really use two geniuses-"**

 **"You know I would Smiley, but I didn't see anybody jumping up to help poor Flowey up those stairs of yours..."**

 **"we didn't think you needed it-"**

 **"Don't act like you don't know what it's like to be short! Do I look like the Great Papyrus to you?! You can't just tell me what you think I wanna here and expect me to-"**

 **"THAT'S IT!"**

Flowey and Sans jumped at Papyrus's sudden outburst.

 **"That's it Flowey! That's exactly it! You're an absolute genius! I'm so lucky to have someone so smart as my friend..."**

 **"Did ya' figure something out?"**

 **"Thanks to you, yes. Yes I did. The Font affecting our minds isn't invisible, they're just small."**

 **"small? like microscopic or stuffed animal small?"**

 **"It doesn't matter, Fonts are humans that have died! Unless there are humans the size of pixies I don't think you're on the right track Pappy..."**

 **"what about the devil baby?"**

 **"The what...?"**

Papyrus nodded. **"She was a Physical Font, but her feet never grew back because she lost them BEFORE she died. Her soul didn't recognize her with feet so her ectoplasm never made any for her. She never regenerated them."**

 _Maybe there's a Font that's just a hand or foot or finger..._

 _Could someone have picked up the skull of a baby bones or something and stuck it in their pocket?_

 _..._

 _No, no that's stupid..._

 **"What the hell are you two talking about?! Is there a demon in the Underground? I wanna see!"**

 **"we're talking about a font called feast of flesh."**

 **"Oooh...sounds nasty!"**

 **"She was a nightmare...a living, breathing, nightmare. You can probably find her on Alphys' video feed at the lab."**

Flowey's eyes grew wide as more of his memory returned. He hadn't been thinking too clearly earlier, but now he remembered the truth as to why he never took a soul from Asgore. He never FORGOT, he just wanted an excuse to travel with Papyrus and see all the different kinds of Fonts...and enroll them into his own personal army.

 _I can't believe I forgot my whole reason for traveling all around the surface! How they hell did I expect to become god of this world without an army?!_

 _I must have looked and sounded so embarrassing...no wonder Papyrus didn't want me around...I was such an idiot!_

 **"flowey? you okay buddy?"**

 _No...no I wasn't an idiot, I was ATTACKED. A stupid Font attacked me and everyone else and made us stupid!_

They attacked him, Papyrus, Sans, and everyone else Flowey cared about. They made them fight and argue and...and...

 **"Did you get killed Papyrus? Did Chara kill you?!"**

 **"I think so. Twice I believe...it was probably the Font's fault."**

 _You're damn right it was._

 _Chara and I were..._

 **"I..remember you...the baby in the orange pajamas. We were...friends once before, weren't we Pappy?"**

 **"We were...until you two went off and did something risky without telling me and got yourselves killed."**

 _Wowie, Flowey forgot a lot! He forgot the entire time he grew up with Chara..._

 **"I'm sorry...I made a mistake. The old me WAS an idiot. I was an idiot and a crybaby-"**

 **"You were fine, Flowey. There was nothing wrong with you, you did what anyone would have under pressure."**

 **"I ruined everything. Chara and I could have killed everyone, we could of ruled the world, but while they bravely tried to rid the world of all the humans, I...froze. I refused. I stood there like a statue fighting off Chara because I was scared."**

 _I stood there while they killed us both, HOPING someone would be kind enough to stop and let us explain. Chara gave up their life for that plan and I ruined it. I made their sacrifice worthless..._

 **"..."**

 **"They gave their lives to help all these monsters and I destroyed their one and only chance...no wonder they killed me."**

 **"...You and Chara never had a chance, Flowey."**

 **"Huh?"**

 **"The fact that you died, meant you weren't invincible. Even if you had become a god, you'd of still failed."**

 **"How do you figure? Who could possibly stop an all-powerful god?!"**

 **"The same Font that had us acting like confused fools is one example. no matter how strong you are, you can ALWAYS be defeated-"**

 **"Bullcrap! We coulda done it! We coulda beat everyone if it weren't for me!"** said Flowey with tears in his eyes.

Papyrus shook his head. **"Wrong. Sooner or later you'd both would've been put down."**

 **"You're full of it! Stop trying to make me feel better Trashbag cause' YOU'RE failing!"**

 **"You know damn well I'm doing nothing of the sort! I'm telling the truth! Remember Team Cute Truth's motto?"**

Flowey hung his head and sighed. **"Wear a mask, but speak the truth. Deceive with your smile, but stay true to your heart."**

 **"Blind conformity to societies' laws is not virtuous, though without the light of idiocy there would be no darkness of truth to improve our character. To be strong is to believe in the truth and hold it close to our hearts no matter how painful, sharing when necessary."**

 _No matter how painful...we'll never become hypocrites on purpose. We'll never shun the truth, only discuss which of our views is right._

 **"We know to be honest is to be exposed and to be exposed is to be vulnerable, we disguise our poison truths as honey and balance the earth in secret, our honey reserved for the light though we share it as medicine when our hearts prove sick."** Flowey began to smile.

 **"We are team Cute Truth! We lie with a smile to create more smiles! Our honesty invaluable and the trust we hold infallible!"** exclaimed Papyrus and Flowey at once.

 **"aww...that's super cute bro."**

 _And cultish._

 _That was a straight up cult...thing._

Flowey grabbed onto Papyrus's arm and pulled himself onto the couch, giving the taller skeleton a hug. **"I still believe I made a mistake, but thanks for being honest Pappy. I knew I could count on you!"**

 **"Of course! I'm the most honest person in the Underground! Nyeh heh heh!"**

 **"..."**

 **"Just remember in this world it's be smart or be killed."**

 _Be smart or be killed...?_

Flowey thought about that for a minute, putting a leaf under his chin. Kill or be killed meant killing without warning before someone else killed you...but if Papyrus was right maybe it was better to use stealth...?

If he and Chara had been smarter and NOT carried Chara's dead body into a town filled with humans, could they have had a better chance at succeeding? Would the humans have still attacked them? Would they have been able to launch a surprise attack?

 **"Hmm..."**

Papyrus watched Flowey, trying not to let worry shroud his features. Maybe he had said something he shouldn't...

 _If I hadn't rushed in like Fish Breath-GASP!_

 _I'M LIKE FISH BREATH!_

 _KILL OR BE KILLED IS WHAT FISH BREATH DOES!_

 **"Oh noooo...!"**

 **"Flowey?"**

 **"you write like gaster, bro! it's so surreal..."** said Sans reading what Papyrus had written. It sounded exactly like a report Gaster would have made in the past and Sans had to work to keep himself from writing down another clue in front of Papyrus.

 **"I'd like each of you to write down what you remember after Sans woke up this morning. Brother, you have the notebook right now so you start."**

Sans nodded and wrote down what he remembered. He wrote down that he saw Flowey throw Bad Seed to Clifford and how he himself had thrown Frisk thinking it was okay since they could Load anyway. He left out the part how that didn't make any sense since if they HAD reloaded, Sans wouldn't remember throwing them...

 **"Hey Pappy, how do you hide an army?"**

He wrote down how he and Flowey had gone to the dog show and how he had made a bunch of Fonts, how he had teleported to the mountain and met up with his brother and how they had...

 _Huh...how DID we get back to the dog show? I fell asleep didn't I?_

 _I fell asleep in Papyrus's arms and then all of a sudden I was on my feet and getting in line with Flowey, but Papyrus couldn't have gotten there so fast..._

 _Oh..right...Papyrus had that dream too...when was that?_

Sans decided to write his thoughts about the issue down and then he put down how Chara had SOMEHOW made their restraints disappear after head butting Papyrus. Then he wrote about how he chased the kid and they both wound up back at Mummy's house somehow. He remembered the crappy puzzle and being grabbed and dragged under the bed, but he didn't remember how he got out. He remembered running into one of the doctors, but he couldn't remember what happened next.

 _What the hell?! I can't remember anything!_

 **"Relax Brother..."**

 **"Yeah Smiley, you're hyperventilating and sweating like crazy...it's gross."**

 **"s-sorry..."**

Sans wrote down everything he remembered happening at the CF and handed the notebook to Papyrus. He fidgeted with one of the flaps of his hoodie nervously as he watched his brother read and look up at him several times.

Flowey didn't make him feel any better.

 **"Hee hee HA HA HA HA! Holy crap Smiley!"** The tiny plant let out a long low whistle. **"I bet the entire facility wet their pants! I want that video footage sooo bad..."**

 **"..."**

 **"You forgot the part about bringing me back through the comic panels."**

 **"oh yeah...i don't remember doing that."**

 **"I see...do you remember writing this?"** Papyrus handed the note he had found taped to his battle body to Sans.

The smaller skeleton tried to read the writing, but he soon grew dizzy and nauseous, shaking his head and handing the letter back. **"i-i can't read that pap. *urp!* ohh god..."**

 **"Alright, don't strain yourself."**

 **"Should we read it out loud?"**

 **"No, apparently someone or something doesn't want him reading this...either that or he's sick."**

 **"Hmmm I wonder why THAT could be?"**

 **"Let's just move on to you Flowey,"** said Papyrus unamused. He watched as his brother blinked several times as if trying to clear his vision, his worry increasing.

 _Is it that berry he ate like an moron?_

 **"Okay, I remember tossing a baby like a stick and Clifford catching them like a boss-"**

 **"What DON'T you remember?"**

 **"I don't remember winning that freaking contest...or leaving the park. I don't remember how I got here either! I do remember Clifford throwing the brat up though...heh heh hee hee!"**

 _So...we all remember the Human and unlike us, what happened to them can be pieced together through our memories._

 _Whatever is going on here is connected to that Human._

 _What a surprise._

 **"The fact that most of us are fine right now and we all have retained our memories of the Human means they're most likely at the heart of all this."**

 **"Figures, Chara ruins everything."**

 **"Sans? Are you going to be alright?"**

 **"ye-yeah...we need to find the mm..ki-kid..."**

 **"...I'm taking you to Alphys. You're not well."**

 **"This is what you get for stuffing random things into your mouth Smiley. Learn from this."**

 **"shu-shut-oh god..."**

 **"Can you stand?"**

 _TH-THUMP!_

Sans fell off the couch.

 **"*Sigh*"**

 **"HEH HEH HA HA HA!"**

Papyrus gathered his brother up and headed to his room, he didn't want to expose Sans to the heat of Hotland. Skeletons usually couldn't get cold, but they could get hot and sweaty due to their ectoplasm heating up inside their bones.

Also he didn't want to go to Hotland.

 _I really hope he has the common courtesy to avoid throwing up in my room._

Opening his door he was surprised to see Black Widow stretched out on his bed.

 _Sigh...I liked those sheets..._

 **"Can I help you?"**

 **"No, not really."**

 **"So you can get off my bed on your own...and leave my house?"**

 **"Well I don't know about that..."**

 **"Get out of my house."**

 **"So cold Pappy! Aren't we friends?"**

 **"Do not make me count."**

Black Widow got up pouting and Papyrus lay his brother down gently onto the bed.

 **"What's wrong with Shorty?"**

 **"He ate something he shouldn't have."**

 _Or something worse is affecting him._

 _God I hope it's just food poisoning..._

 **"You look worried...should I call someone? You have a hospital here right?"**

 **"We have a scientist,"** said Papyrus dialing Alphys' phone number on his FontSearch.

 _Wow, monsters here really DON'T have much..._

 **"Hello Alphys? Sorry to trouble you, but my brother's sick and I don't think it's wise to have him travel through Hotland...yes, yes it probably WAS something he ate...okay, understood. Thank you very much."** Papyrus turned off the FontSearch and sat down next to his brother, watching over him, his hands folded in his lap.

 **"Papyrus?"**

 **"Hm?"**

 **"I know you don't like people...or at least you don't like adults, but some of us really do want to help you. We really do want to be your friend!"**

 **"I don't need any more friends. My brother is all I really need anyway, I do however, appreciate your concern."**

 _I need to make a to-do list..._

Papyrus opened the notebook and turned to a blank page.

 **"Even if you don't want to be friends, you could still be a little nicer..."**

 **"I'm not a nice person...also you broke into my house. What are you even DOING here?"**

 **"I was waiting for you to show up! Mama and everyone else came here and picked up Ball N' Chain, then they left...except for Sinner Script and I."** Black Widow pouted, crossing her arms.

Her mother always did this whenever she felt like "the demons were coming." It was enough to make her wonder if she should put her mother in a home somewhere.

 _She can't just run off in a strange place like this every time she THINKS there are demons after her. It's so dangerous!_

But her mother would never forgive her if she was sent away to a retirement home...or mental hospital.

 _I don't know what to do...do I break her heart to keep her safe...o_ _r is it better to risk her life and keep her from thinking she's unwanted?_

 **"Why is Symbol here? Why abandon your camp?"**

 **"Huh, what? Oh um, It was destroyed by Horrors. Mama and everyone else needed a place to stay and this was the only area I knew of that wouldn't have humans poking around..."**

 **"Ah, well this isn't a hotel. You want to go to the Inn in town or the MTT Resort past Hotland if you want a place to stay."** Papyrus began to write his list.

 _I don't need to call Set anymore, the story was complete nonsense...or the curse was at least._

 _Ma'at said my ancestors would belong to Hell, but Egyptians didn't even believe in Hell. If the story was real she would have said they'd belong to Ammit, so I can cross that off my list thankfully._

 **"Sinner Script being a natural snoop, wanted to check everything out. He spent all night searching around and he spent most of his time here after finding out this is where you lived..."**

 _What Font can create an airborne virus that causes madness?_

 **"Is this..your diary?"** Black Widow held out a small leather-bound book with a lock...a lock that had apparently been picked open. **"He found it inside a music box...within a statue of all places!"**

 **"Not surprising, seeing as that's where I put it. That being said, it IS mine and I'll thank you to return it."**

 **"You're gonna have to tell him eventually,"** said Black Widow handing him the book.

 **"How dare you...it's been over nineteen years and we've been fine! I also don't need some self-righteous busybody who can't keep her nose out of other people's lives telling me how to live mine! What made you think you had the right to break into MY home OR read my diary?!"** Papyrus stood up, eyes blazing in anger.

 **"I just wanted to know more about you!"**

 _How dare she..._

 **"I don't want to talk to you people! I don't want to know you! Why can't you all just leave me alone?!"**

 **"We just want to help you Papyrus!"**

 **"I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP! Do you not understand that?! I don't want your help and I don't want the pity and sympathy you've been TRAINED to give me! Get out of my house before I have you arrested!"**

 **"Arrested? Don't you mean 'before I dust you?'"**

 _You bitch..._

 **"I will not tell you again woman..."** growled Papyrus.

 **"You may scare everyone else, but you don't frighten me.** ** _You're just a sad sick creature, pushing people away because your terrified of living for yourself!"_**

 ** _"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!_** **I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE INVADING MY PRIVACY AND SPOUTING NONSENSE YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT-"**

 ** _"I READ YOUR DIARY! I KNOW EVERYTHING!"_**

 **"You know** ** _NOTHING._** **You have** ** _NO IDEA_** **how it feels to wake up every morning and have a memory, KNOWING that it doesn't belong to you! You've no** ** _IDEA_** **how it feels to see someone you hate in your own reflection! I push you away because I HATE YOU. I want** ** _NOTHING_** **to do with you people! I live for Sans because that's what I WANT,** ** _regardless of what you or anybody else thinks!"_**

 **"You're wrong."**

 **"THAT'S NOT FOR YOU TO DECIDE! WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT I ENJOY?! WHAT I** ** _SHOULD_** **ENJOY?! YOU'RE JUST LIKE YOUR** ** _MOTHER!"_**

 ** _"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"_**

 ** _"NEVER!"_**

 _BLOOSH!_

Papyrus and Black Widow jumped as a Gaster Blaster shot the ground between them, scorching the carpet.

 **"Brother...!"**

 **"get out widow."**

 **"But-"**

 **"now."**

Black Widow stormed out of the room and house angrily, her footsteps loud on the stairs.

 **"weird..she wasn't like that last time I met her. what's her problem?"**

 **"..."**

Sans held out his arms. **"c'mere pap."**

The taller skeleton climbed into bed and lay next to his older brother. **"*Sniff*"**

 **"shhh...it's alright lil' bro. even if i do one day find out what's in there, i'll never hate you. i've seen what you've been through and i won't blame you for anything."** Sans pet his little brother's skull as if he were a baby bones again, soothing the Font.

Papyrus moved his head onto Sans' chest, listening to the hum of his magic and closed his eyes, trying to relax. **"It's not about what I've done Brother, it's about who I am,"** he said softly.

 **"it wouldn't matter to me if you were the devil pappy...okay it might a little bit, but i wouldn't let it tear us apart! i know i said i wouldn't push you to tell me, but i don't want you to get eaten up inside either! please...please trust me bro..."**

Papyrus took a deep breath and tried to summon his nine hands to wipe away Sans' tears.

 _..._

 _..._

 _...What?!_

 _I can't summon them!_

 **"hm? what are you trying to do pap?"**

 **"Pardon?"**

 **"your eyes were glowing, you were trying to use your font it looked like, but you didn't say anything..."**

Papyrus looked away again, as confused as he was afraid.

 _Please..put the pieces together on your own Brother..._

 **"was...it your wingdings ability?"**

The taller skeleton closed his eyes. **"You remember that huh?"**

 **"yeah, i remember when you were a baby bones. you used gaster's font and surprised both of us! you did it on one of the tapes too. i always thought it was because gaster was our dad and maybe you inherited some things from him, but now i'm not so sure..."**

 **"..."**

 **"could you...please tell me what's going on? i know it's hard to trust someone, especially the ones you love, but-"**

 **"I trust you Sans, I just don't want to hurt you, or have anything change."**

 _Have anything change...?_

 **"seeing you deal with everything on your own hurts me papyrus. tell me, please?"** Sans looked at him pleadingly.

 _I want to know everything..._

 _I want to know you..._

 **"*Sigh* Alright."** Black Widow was right, though Papyrus hated to admit it. Things may have been fine for over nineteen years, but now everything had fallen apart. His brother knew he was a killer, a Horror, and a psychopath...he knew he wouldn't be able to keep this a secret for much longer, especially with it bothering Sans so much.

 _I'm so afraid..._

 **"papyrus?"**

 **"O-oh sorry-"**

 _CLACK!_

 **"don't worry bro, it'll be okay i swear! i'm comic sans remember? i don't give a shit about anything! heh heh ha ha!"**

 **"Yeah...it'll be fine..it'll be fine..."**

Sans smiled and waited patiently, relieved. Finally, finally he'd know everything that Gaster and Papyrus had kept from him. There wouldn't be any more mysteries or secrets between them and he could stop asking so many questions. Finally he'd know the brother he wish he'd had growing up.

Papyrus took a deep breath. **"You and I...were once the same person."**

 **"the same person...?"**

Sans smile dropped, immediately lost.

 **"Gaster."**

 **"we were once gaster? i don't understand..."**

 **"Gaster was the only skeleton in the Underground. In order to bring back our species from the brink of extinction, he cloned himself and split the clone in two. You and I were the result."**

 **"..."**

 **"He wanted to make more Fonts, but the cloning process took too long and when split, the clone produced baby bones which needed to be raised-"**

 **"so he tried to make us into powerful fonts that could destroy a massive amount of people."**

 _Comic Sans and Papyrus, two of the most hated Fonts in the world._

 **"Right."**

 **"...that's not everything though is it? this doesn't sound like devastating news. i can live life fine knowing i'm a split clone. no big deal, why should i care how i was born? you're hiding something else."**

 **"Y-yes."**

 **"okay...so tell me. i won't get mad or anything, you were too young to know what-"**

 **"I was never young, Sans,"** said Papyrus fiddling with his gloves.

 **"Wh-what?"**

 **"When Gaster split us apart something went wrong. We were supposed to be twins, we were supposed to look the same, but we split unevenly. As you may have noticed, you don't look HALF as much like Gaster as I do. I got more than his font, I got his looks, his height...I got his** ** _memories."_**

Sans looked taken aback.

 _Gaster's...memories?_

 _..._

 _..._

 _So the reason he knows about machines, how to write in wingdings, how to read blueprints and make certain calculations, is because...!_

 **"you're gaster."**

 **"...Correct."**

 **"...wow."**

 **"I know everything he did from before he cloned himself. Every childhood memory, every thought he's ever had, feeling he's ever felt, is in my head. The life he lived is the life I've lived. You on the other hand-"**

 **"didn't get squat."**

 **"Right."**

 _Wow, I can't believe it..._

 _That's why he uses old words I've never heard of, he grew up in a different time period._

 _He grew up TWICE!_

 **"are you...okay?"**

 **"Nyeh?"**

 **"it must be hard having someone you hate be a part of you. i don't have any memories of his, so i can only imagine what you must be feeling."**

 _Poor Pap..._

 **"You're...not disgusted with me? You don't hate me?"**

 **"why would i? because you had the same thoughts as he did in the beginning? even if you DID once see me as worthless or useless, you've obviously changed your mind heh heh."**

 _Why DID he change his mind?_

 _What's separating him from Gaster?_

 **"I never thought of you as useless Sans. NEVER. I was amazed. I said to myself, 'This is** ** _me_** **. This other me has a personality, feelings, a** ** _voice.'_** **I thought you were incredible Brother; my greatest invention...I still feel that way."**

 **"so why didn't gaster?"** asked Sans softly. **"why wasn't i special to him?"**

 **"He only saw you and I as an experiment. We were never his children, we were only weapons in his eyes. At first I wanted to help our species as much as he did, but that was before I met you. When I met you, when I first saw you and was informed of what had happened..my first thought was 'wow...this person is a part of me, he** ** _came_** **from me' You were mine Sans...you were my brother, my son, my other half, my** ** _everything_** **. In what seemed like an instant,"** Papyrus snapped his fingers. **"everything I'd lost and worked for ceased to matter. I no longer cared about the world or the people in it. I only wanted to protect you and so I left saving everything to Gaster."** Papyrus smiled and put a hand to his chest. **"In my soul I can still feel the same warmth I felt when I first saw you smile...heard you speak. Seeing you...being able to wrap my arms around you..was the happiest day of my life. My most treasured memory."**

 _One no Font will be able to take away..._

 **"wow, that's...incredibly lazy,"** said Sans chuckling.

 **"Nyeh?"**

 **"you basically said 'screw it. i'm not the one who has to make another clone or raise another baby bones. let the other me take care of all that, we have the same memories so he should do fine. who cares how long it took him to make me? it's not MY problem.' is that about right?"**

 **"Nyeh heh heh ha ha! Are you teasing me Brother?"**

 **"yes."**

 _CLACK!_

 **"Cute. Well to answer your question, I don't know if you've realized, but I'm not the nicest person in the world-"**

Sans thought for a minute and then began to laugh uncontrollably. **"ha ha ha ha ha ha! oh my god, oh my god it makes so much sense! gaster was an asshole so YOU were an asshole! and-and because you were an asshole,** ** _you totally screwed him over!_** ** _HA HA HA HA HA HA!"_**

Papyrus laughed as well, feeling better. **"The best part is, out of all the fonts he could have chosen to make me, at least one thousand and one mind you, he chose the** ** _Lying_** **Font. The absolute king of traitors!"**

 ** _"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! HOLY SHIT DUDE! YOU'RE RIGHT! HA HA HA HA HA!"_**

Papyrus watched his brother continue to laugh hysterically, smiling brightly. He really did not expect Sans to take something he had struggled with for years, so well. He expected him to hate him simply because he was a part of Gaster, WAS Gaster, but again his brother had surprised him.

 _CLACK!_

Papyrus raised a brow as Sans hugged him and planted a kiss on top of his skull.

 **"what's that look for? you'll never be gaster to ME, bro. you have new memories now, you've changed. you're your own skeleton, regardless of your font or DNA. i'll always see you as my little bro pap..."** whispered Sans where his ear would have been.

Papyrus struggled to keep himself from crying, but it was difficult. **"*Sniff* Uh...um...excuse me, I'm sorry. Hah, thanks Sans. You uh, you don't know what that means..."**

 **"no problem, killer...i love you, more than anything and anyone. i'd do anything for you. Any fucking thing."**

 **"Nyehee hee hee! You're making me blush big Brother..."**

 **"do you have to do that? that's so creepy bro..."**

 **"The feeling is mutual Sans. I love you just as much as you do me if not more."**

 _I thought he LIKED hearing me call him "big Brother?"_

 _..._

 _Nyeh heh heh heh heh!_

 **"heh, thanks pap. it means a lot that you trusted me with all this...crap...it must have been hard for you to keep all these secrets and even harder to share them with me."**

 **"It's no problem Sans. If you've any more questions, just ask me. It doesn't matter what it is. Whether it's about the surface, our past, whatever, I'll answer you."**

 **"good, cause' i do have a couple questions..."**

 **"Line em' up, big Brother! Nyeh hee heh heh!"**

 **"what the hell was your problem when you were a baby bones?!"**

 **"..."**

 **"..."**

 **"...I don't know what you're talking about. I's just a baby back then, I didn't know any-"**

 **"you fucking asshole."**


	31. Chapter Thirty: God's Insane

**Chapter Thirty:**

 **God's Insane**

* * *

 **"S-sorry it took so long! I had another patient."** Alphys sat her bag of medical supplies on Papyrus's computer chair and rummaged through it for a thermometer.

 **"i'm actually feeling much better, sorry..."**

 **"We need to check everything just to make sure okay? Oops!"** Alphys almost dropped the thermometer on the ground, but she caught it in the crook of her arm. **"Pew! That was close! S-sorry about that!"**

 **"You're in quite a hurry Alphys."**

 **"Well the patient I had is actually missing...this old lady skeleton with a weird necklace collapsed while entering my lab and...!"**

Sans and Papyrus looked to one another.

 **"is she talking about symbol?"**

 **"You read her entry I assume?"**

 **"yeah, she has the ability to see the illnesses in fonts. too bad she isn't here, she could tell me if i was really sick and maybe even what the problem was..."**

 **"I-I don't think so. Something's wrong with her I th-think, not to be rude or anything! If she's your friend-"**

 **"She's really not."**

 **"O-oh..okay..."**

 **"what was wrong with her?"**

 **"Well I gave away all my high-tech FontSearches to everyone and was going to visit the dump to look for more materials to make the devices, when she dropped in."**

 **"heh heh heh..."**

 **"That wasn't a pun Sans-"**

 **"What happened then?"** asked Papyrus glancing at his brother.

 **"She uhh, umm she was unconscious so I put in one of the medical beds in the..other lab, but I still wanted to know what Font she was before doing anything s-so-"**

 **"You used Gaster's old as dirt FontSearch."**

 **"Yeah! I forgot to ha ha, upgrade it though and I just scanned her. Silly me! heh heh..."** Alphys laughed nervously, averting her eyes. She gave Sans the thermometer and waited, tapping her claws on her arm impatiently.

 **"So are you gonna finish your story or...?"**

 **"Her entry was...bad. Really really bad. I guess she heard it, because she sat up and glared at me...I was so scared!"**

Papyrus narrowed his eyes.

 _Symbol's suppose to be a Normal Font. She shouldn't be able to scare someone with but a simple glare._

 **"May I see the entry on her please?"**

 **"Don't you have a FontSearch?"**

 **"I want the one that isn't updated. I need to read that entry-"**

 **"I'm sorry Papyrus, but I updated the FontSearch because I thought the entry was old and I was hoping it would calm her down..."**

 **"Then let me see the security footage from the lab!"**

 **"Al-alright! J-just calm down, okay?!"**

 **"your eyes are glowing bro."**

 **"Oh dear! I'm so sorry Alphys-"**

 **"Tha-tha-that's fine! Just uh, go watch the feed and I'll come see you when you're done! Unless you decide to leave of course..."**

Papyrus nodded and left for the lab, looking back before exiting the room he said goodbye to his brother and headed out.

 _Why is the old entry different than the new one?_

 _Is SHE the Font doing this?!_

Reaching the Lab papyrus went inside and spotted Flowey in a chair, watching the monitor.

 **"Yo bonehead! What's up?"**

 **"Watching the feed on Feast of Flesh are you?"**

 **"Oh yeah! She's my freaking favorite, look at that BEAST!"**

 **"Yeah, that's the devil baby I was talking about,"** said Papyrus heading towards the elevator leading to the true lab.

 **"Where ya' off to Pappy?"**

 **"I need to check the lab feed down below. That old Font from the camp may not be what her entry said she was..."**

Flowey got off the chair and joined Papyrus in the elevator, slipping in before it closed.

 _SHHHEERRAA!_

 **"Coming with I assume?"**

 **"Obviously."**

 _BZZZZZZZZ..._

 **"This elevator needs music, something upbeat ya' know?"**

 **"Why don't you ask Napstablook for one of his mixes?"** asked Papyrus.

 **"...No."**

 _SHHHEERRAA!_

The elevator door opened to reveal the dark lab of which Flowey and Papyrus owed their lives. It was quiet and nothing seemed to stir in the darkness before them.

Stepping out, Papyrus headed to the place where he knew the control room and camera feed was, Flowey riding on his shoulder. The corridor with the golden flowers and badly placed mirrors seemed untouched since last he and Sans had been there, the mirror leading to his room turned cell was still on the counter.

 **"Mmmm! Smell that alcohol! Nostalgic ain't it Trashbag?"**

Gaster's memories told Papyrus exactly which mirror held the room he was looking for. Taking it down he opened the door and stepped inside.

 **"How come these don't have electronic locks and stuff?"**

 **"They can be hacked, besides this is creative-"**

 **"It's stupid. The first thing I wanted to do was smash these mirrors!"**

 **"That's because you're a violent person."**

 **"PHBBTH!"** Flowey blew a raspberry at Papyrus as they headed to the monitors.

 **"What're we watching bonebag?"**

 **"Hopefully...something that will give us some answers,"** said Papyrus bringing up the feed.

Alphys appeared on screen dragging Symbol to one of the beds with both hands and great difficulty.

 **"Wow, look at her go...too bad Mettaton's dead. I bet she misses him now huh?"**

 **"Somebody has to."**

Finally getting Symbol onto the bed, Alphys stood in place watching her.

 **"Uhh..."**

Papyrus hit fast forward to see Alphys simply standing in place and watching the Font sleep. Her body rocking back and forth rapidly due to the speed.

 _What is going on here?!_

Suddenly Alphys stopped and looked at the camera smiling a deranged smile. Taking her jaw with one hand and her head with the other she began to pull them apart.

Too far apart.

 **"Oh my god..."**

 **"Ewww! Who's doing this?! It's awesome!"**

Blood poured from Alphys' mouth as she tore her jaw completely off and dropped it on the floor, still staring into the camera. Her tongue fell freely from her mouth, no longer as confined as it once was, moving around like a snake.

 **"I don't know who you are, but if you want to scare me you'll have to try harder than that. Nyeh heh heh heh..."**

Alphys kept her smile and began gouging out her left eye with her claws, scooping it out like she was cleaning a garbage disposal in her sink. Chunks of flesh fell from the socket as she soon grew bored and moved onto the other eye. Though Papyrus was a Horror Font, something about the scene made him uncomfortable, like he was missing or forgetting something important.

 _RING!_

 _RING!_

Papyrus picked up his FontSearch and answered it, not taking his eyes off the screen. **"He-hello?"**

 **"BRO SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH ALPHYS!"**

Piercing screams could be heard in the background mixed with howls of pain.

 **"SANS! WHAT'S GOING ON?!"**

The Alphys on screen, now blind, began breaking each of her fingers one at a time. With each crack the screams on the other end of the phone grew higher in pitch.

 **"SHE'S HURTING HERSELF PAP! SHE'S BREAKING HER FINGERS OFF AND-"**

 **"No way! Is this a joke or a prank Smiley?"**

 **"WHAT?!** ** _NO!_** **PAPYRUS-"**

 _SNAP!_

 _FLOOSH!_

Sans stopped in mid-sentence as the sound of Alphys snapping her neck and turning to dust cut him off.

 **"SANS?! SANS, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"**

 **"sh-she's gone bro...h-holy shit..."**

 _BEEP._

Sans hung up.

 **"Uhh..Pappy?"** Flowey watched the screen with wide eyes as the Alphys on screen headed towards the camera, her head twisted completely around.

 **"We need to back up."**

 **"That's a Font right? We can kill it?"**

Self Mutilation: The Gore Font

Attribute: Horror

Type: Virus

A source of inspiration for many horror movie script writers, Self Mutilation is a Virus Font that uses a parasitic virus to infect and control a chosen host. After infection, this Font will then change their form to mimic the victim and proceed to slowly tear themselves apart, however it is the victim that experiences the pain as they copy the Font as if they were a reflection in a mirror, the result always ending in death.

Once the victim is dead, Self Mutilation will search for another host immediately. This Font is easy to spot as their appearance always matches their last mutilated victim, but they are hard to avoid as they share a unique ability to traverse through reflections, footage, photographs, and even drawings of their chosen host though they aren't a Dimensional Font. Due to reflections being most common and Self Mutilation's tendency to chose females this Font has earned the nickname of 'Bloody Mary' and they even have a game named after them that is played by many children to this very day.

This Virus Font has yet to speak though they seem to enjoy scaring others, indicating that they do posses a certain degree of intelligence. If you or a friend think you've seen this Font, get to a safe location and contact your nearest Capture Facility IMMEDIATELY.

Extreme caution is advised.

 **"OH GOD IT'S COMING THROUGH THE SCREEN PAPPY!"**

Looking up, Papyrus noticed he was right. A hand with broken fingers attached to an arm began reaching out through the screen, dripping blood all over the control panel and causing sparks to fly as the circuits within were soaked with red.

 **"RUN YOU IDIOT!"**

Papyrus was about to bolt from the room, but he stopped as he saw the screens go black. The control panel had broken and thus cut off Self Mutilation's exit/entrance. Their arm was sliced clean off in an instant, falling onto the control panel and rolling off onto the floor.

 _Damn it! I needed that information!_

 ** _"PAPYRUS LOOK OUT!"_** Flowey yelled as the arm sprung to life and charged at Papyrus.

 **"NYEH!"**

 _BLOOSH!_

Papyrus fired his Gaster Blaster and ran, not wanting to find out if the flesh particles in the air counted as parasites.

 _Wait...does the parasite move from victim to victim or host to victim?!_

Papyrus took out his FontSearch and called his brother, terrified for his safety.

One ring...two rings...three..

Nothing.

 _Oh my god._

 ** _"RUN FASTER TRASHBAG, THE TINY PIECES ARE FOLLOWING US!"_**

 **"WHAT?!"** Papyrus looked behind him.

 **"PSYCH! There's nothing there."**

 **"Nyeh heeeh...you're REAL funny Flowey..."**

 **"I know,"** said Flowey giving Papyrus a peck on his cheekbone as he tried to bite him.

 **"Careful Pappy, I'm poisonous ya' know."**

 **"In more ways than one."**

The two ran into the elevator and went up, Papyrus cursing the device for being so slow.

 _SHHHEERRAA!_

 **"HAH!"**

 **"AHHH! UGH! SMILEY, WHAT'S** ** _WRONG_** **WITH YOU?!"**

Sans stood in front of the elevator holding a hand to his chest, breathing heavily and shaking like a leaf. Seeing a dead body was one thing, it was gross, but it wasn't TOO nightmare inducing; definitely not something that world traumatize someone like him.

Seeing a friend tear their own jaw off and gorge out their eyes was another matter entirely.

 _Alphys...poor, poor Alphys...she was such a good person!_

 _Why?! Why did this happen?!_

The comedian was beginning to wonder if life for he and Papyrus would ever be normal again...if he'd ever be able to have another day where he didn't have to feel terrified or worried. He was beginning to miss the barrier more and more, though he hated to admit it.

 _It sucked being trapped down here, but at least it was safe! WE were safe. No Fonts could get in as long as it was up, but now..._

 **"sorry! i uh, are you two okay?"**

 **"Yes, we're fine-"**

 **"NO!"**

Papyrus gave Flowey a look as his brother struggled to calm himself and speak.

 **"a-alphys went nuts bro! she t-t-tore off her jaw and...and sh-she...holy shit..."**

Papyrus bent down and hugged Sans tightly to him, thankful that he was okay. **"I know, I know Sans. I'm just glad you're safe. You teleported here right? Seconds after she died?"**

 **"y-yeah...what the hell happened pap?"**

Papyrus showed Sans the entry on Self Mutilation.

 **"w-whoa...hey uh, why are we trying to fill the world with these guys again?"**

 **"To be honest Brother, I'm starting to question the same thing,"** said Papyrus quietly.

The whole reason the earth had been balanced in the past was because Fonts had a culture and they had rules that they expected each other to follow...but now that culture had disappeared and he wondered if it was wise to bring back Fonts when Self Mutilation, Feast of Flesh, and Kill The Noise could also reappear. The world it seemed had reverted back to the stone age when Fonts were all primitive and selfish. By helping his people, wasn't he basically just putting his family and friends in danger? How were he and his brother going to survive in a world filled with creatures worse than carnivorous dinosaurs?

 **"did you get what you came for?"**

 **"No, that stupid Font ruined everything! What were they even DOING down here?! Down THERE in the lab?!"**

 **"That's a good question,"** said Papyrus frowning.

 _Not a lot of humans in the Underground, ESPECIALLY in the True Lab...there was no reason whatsoever for a feral Font to be down there._

 **"*Sigh*"**

 **"Aww cheer up Pappy! I'm sure there's an old geezer somewhere down here who was once in the war and had an old FontSearch or whatever. We just gotta find em'!"**

 _The Great Papyrus is optimistic._

 **"You're right, someone must still have an old FontSearch from the war lying around in their home...we just have to find it!"**

 **"should we check with asgore? he should know who was in the war..."**

 **"Don't bother."**

The three boys turned their heads to see Undyne standing in the doorway of the lab.

 _Ohh dear..._

 **"Undyne-"**

 **"Before you ask..I've been here awhile. I was upstairs...Alphys wanted me to wait here in case her patient came back or if Asgore called with some news on that** ** _BITCH'S WHEREABOUTS!"_** Undyne picked up the nearby fridge and threw it at the wall; it smashed through it, the fridge door coming off the hinges and the instant noodles falling onto the floor. She had woken up in Alphys's lab, confused and with a throbbing head ache. Her friend told her that a tree had carried her here, passed out and sporting a concussion.

* * *

 **"Scared the life outta me! I-I didn't even hear it come in!"**

 **"They're a 'they,' not an 'it.'"**

 **"O-oh..sorry. I'm guessing they were your friend? Th-they wouldn't say anything to me or even tell me what happened! I was so worried..."**

 **"Heh hee hee! Thanks Alphys, I'm fine though. NOTHING'S getting through THIS thick skull!"** exclaimed Undyne proudly. She had taken her fair share of falls from the slippery rocks of Waterfall, but she had to admit that falling half-way down a mountain and onto a rock SHOULD of killed her.

 _How did I survive?_

...

 _Oh that's right!_

Undyne smiled at the holes Tree-Like had made in her jacket. They couldn't stop her from hitting the ground, but they DID use their branches to piece through her clothes, slowing the descent a bit. If their branches had been a little longer, she wouldn't have hit her head at all!

 _Their speed is AMAZING!_ _How did they get to the bottom of the mountain faster then me?!_

The captain winced as she tried to move, pain shooting up her arms and legs.

 _Oh yeah, I hit a lot of branches and stuff while I was falling. They probably slowed me down too._

 **"*Sigh* I'm glad you're okay, but you should really be more careful though! Y-you're...my best friend..you know? If anything happened to you..I'd..."**

* * *

 **"Undyne-"**

 **"DON'T touch me. I just-just don't okay? I need...I need...*sob*"** Undyne broke down and began to cry. **"GOD** ** _DAMN_** **IT! WHAY DID THIS HAPPEN?! WHY DID THAT FONT ATTACK HER?! SHE WAS ONLY TRYING TO FRIGGEN' HELP!"** The guard captain threw the fridge door across the room and destroyed the opposite wall. **_"SHE WAS A GOOD PERSON! SHE WAS MY FRIEND! WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP HER SANS?! YOU'RE A CARTOON AREN'T YOU?! WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP?!"_**

 **"i can bring her back undyne, i KNOW i can! i just have to remember how...and somehow control my font-"**

 **"What happened was NOT his fault Undyne and you know it! I understand you're upset, but Sans is not your enemy!"**

 **"I know, but...*sob* Alphys..."**

Papyrus walked over and drew her into a hug, his eyes blazing in anger. **"We're gonna find who's responsible for this Undyne. We're gonna find them and make them pay...they're gonna regret what they've done I swear it."**

Undyne hugged him back, already feeling better.

It was weird.

Papyrus was scary, but she didn't feel weak and powerless. She felt...strong. Confident. Like what he said was the absolute truth.

 _Is this..his font?_

 _Does this mean he's lying?_

 _No..no his eyes are lit up, but if I'm questioning whether or not he's telling the truth that means he IS. If he were lying I'd believe him no matter what...he really means it._

 **"Thanks Papyrus..you, that, means a lot to me. I'm sorry Sans, I know it wasn't your fault. I'm sorry for everything else too, even though you weren't around...and couldn't hear my thoughts."** Undyne pulled away and put a hand to her head. **"I haven't been thinking clearly since I left the Underground. I know that's no excuse, but it's true. I feel like I've gone from being retarded to being a genius...I don't get it. Shouldn't Papyrus and I be losing our memories as we disappear?"**

 **"We aren't going to disappear. That was just our stupidity acting up."**

 **"But it made so much sense! Without Comic Sans, the potion's effects will...wear..off."** Undyne frowned, realizing her mistake. They weren't going to disappear because Comic Sans was RIGHT THERE. They were going to be fine, they had ALWAYS been fine.

 _What the hell's going on?!_

 _Why are we forgetting things then?!_

 **"ARGH! I HATE THIS!"** yelled Undyne pulling on her ear fins. This kind of crap was for the nerds to figure out, not her!

 **"Chill out Tuna Butt, also give us your dad's FontSearch. We need it."**

 **"FLOWEY!"**

 **"What?"**

 **"How did you know about that?!"** asked Undyne in shock. She'd never told ANYONE about her dad's FontSearch! It was a precious treasure that she at one time never knew how to use. She didn't even know what it was for, until now anyway. She had always kept it a closely hidden secret from everyone including her mom, carrying it in a metal case with padding inside the safety of her pocket, hoping one day she'd know how to use it and what it was for.

 _How did that little weed know about this?!_

 **"Don't mean to brag, but I'm kinda the eyes and ears of the Underground. I know everything about everyone!"** said Flowey smiling and waving his leaves in the air cheerfully.

 _Thanks to the Resets, I'm an invaluable source of information!_

 _Take that you dirty friend-stealer._

 **"You should probably just hand it over and go home. This is detective work, not a job that requires smashing things like the Incredible Hulk."**

 **"Screw that! I'm bringing this killer down! It's my duty as a hero! YOU three go home!"**

 **"what? why?! shouldn't we work together?"**

 **"Yeah! What makes you think YOU can do anything Fish Breath?! Do you even know how stupid you sound right now?! You can't beat EVERYONE you see into a pulp with your big sasquatch hands!"**

 _Is this what I was really like?! Ugh, how annoying..._

 **"JUST WATCH ME! I'LL TAKE OUT ANYBODY THAT GETS IN MY WAY!"**

 **"You really are an idiot."**

 _From now on I follow Pappy's philosophy! Yeah! It's be smart or be killed! Don't beat your chest like a gorilla and charge in like a moron, be sneaky and cunning!_

 _Flowey the ninja!_

 **"And you're a flower. What's a flower gonna do huh? Are you gonna win over all the Fonts with your non-existent charm?"**

 _Nope!_

 _Imma use my brain, something YOU lack._

 **"Flowey wins everyone over! Also me and Pappy are a team, we fight together and have been before YOU could even wipe your** ** _butt!"_**

 **"SCREW YOU FLOWEY! DON'T ACT LIKE YOU WOULDN'T BE NOTHING WITHOUT PAPYRUS!"**

Sans smiled and patted his younger brother on the back. **"isn't this nice bro? a couple days ago you barely had any friends and now people are fighting over ya'..."**

Papyrus giggled. **"I know! Wowie, my face must be as bright as it is hot right now..."** said the Horror Font putting his gloves to his cheekbones. **"I'm glad I made this decision."**

 **"ALL YOU DO IS BREAK STUFF! YOU'RE** ** _TEETH_** **ARE BRIGHTER THAN YOU AND THAT'S SAYING SOMETHING!"**

 **"your decision? you're talking about the dream you had...aren't you?"**

 **"ALL** ** _YOU_** **DO IS PISS EVERYONE OFF! YOU DO IT ON** ** _PURPOSE!"_**

 **"Yeah..the dream."**

 **"i knew it, you're not entirely sure if this is reality..."**

 **"YOU DESERVE IT!** ** _EVERYONE_** **DESERVES IT! YOU'RE ALL TRASH! DO YOU HEAR ME?!** ** _TRASH!"_**

 **"Nyeh heh heh! It hardly matters now does it? I've chosen this place. I don't NEED reality when I can make and live in my own!"**

 ** _"DO YOU WANNA EAT A SPEAR PETALS?!"_**

 ** _"GO AHEAD AND THROW IT! I'LL TRADE YOU SOME DELICIOUS FRIENDLINESS PELLETS! FLOWEY THE FLOWER LOVES TO SHARE!"_**

 **"that's really sad though bro..."**

 **"Don't worry about it. I'm not going back, I made sure of it, so this is all that's left...assuming it wasn't just a dream of course or a hallucination."**

 _VOOSH!_

 _VOOSH!_

Papyrus dodged the spears nonchalantly as Flowey ducked, putting his leaves over his head. They embedded themselves in the wall behind him, forming large cracks and causing plaster to fall onto the light blue tile.

 _ **"MISSED ME WATER-SUCKER!"**_

 **"still, that must suck...never knowing if i'm real or not."**

 **"Like I said Sans, it doesn't matter to me. If I wind up back there then I'll KNOW it's a dream anyway."**

 _DO DO DO DO DO!_

Flowey launched his friendliness pellets at Undyne, but they were all blocked by her spear as she spun it in a circular motion.

 **"what if you go back because dream me brought you back? what if he worked for weeks or months or years to make something to wake you up and bring you back to him?"**

 _VOOSH!_

 _VOOSH!_

 _VOOSH!_

Three more spears were thrown and Papyrus dodged them again, looking to Undyne and gesturing for her to cease her attacks by drawing a line across his neck with his palm.

 **"HEY!"** cried Flowey as Papyrus picked him up and stuffed him in his battle body.

 **"Behave yourself, this is a lab not an arena."**

 **"would you forgive him bro? would you feel guilty and stay? what if he threatens to hurt himself?"** Sans hung his head, feeling sorry for the dream Sans once again.

 _I know what it's like to think I've lost him forever. I know exactly how that feels...he probably WOULD hurt himself..._

 **"I'm more concerned about YOU to be honest Brother, but that can wait. Undyne, we need that FontSearch assuming it's not updated. We want to read the older entry on Symbol if you don't mind."**

Glaring at Papyrus's battle body, Undyne took out the metal case and opened it. Inside was a black bulky FontSearch that looked like it'd seen a lot of use during the years.

 **"Be careful with this, it means a lot to me."**

 **"I promise to hand it right back after we're through reading."**

Papyrus turned on the device and waited for the screen to load. It made him smile to see that the screen didn't even light up. This FontSearch was old all right...

Using the directional pad he selected the search box and spelled out Symbol's name, selecting Search afterwards.

 **"wow, this thing is super old! no offense undyne."**

 **"It's okay. It should be old, my dad used it in the..war...no offense Sans."**

 **"heh heh ha ha ha!"**

Symbol: The Religious Font

Attribute: Normal

Type: Legendary

Completely devoted to every religious deity ever created by Man, Font, and Monster, Symbol is, as a result, a very unstable Font. The constant clashing, changing, and creation of beliefs and rules both new and old have caused this Font to become extremely confused and openly aggressive towards others regardless of their views.

In the past they were openly worshiped in Greece as the voices of the gods due to their extensive knowledge of them and ability to summon them for a limited amount of time, but due to their now excessive intolerant and judgmental attitudes they've been shunned by the religious community, accused of losing their clarity and being unreliable. As a result, many of these Fonts have formed their own religions based on the jumble of information in their minds, these cults often demand the sacrifices and deaths of others in order to appease the deities they feel they may have angered.

What makes Symbol so dangerous is their ability to summon is still intact but their magic is as unstable as their minds. Their ability is difficult to control and it is common for this Font to accidentally summon not only deities, but other creatures of lore as well. The creatures summoned can cause catastrophic damage due to their range being unlimited or their effects being long-lasting.

There have been reports of city-scale riots breaking out due to this Font's summoning and as a result, Symbol has been placed on the FMWL for assault and unprovoked murder. The creatures summoned include a variety of giants, centaurs, harpies, gorgons, vampire daemons, spirits, and other species found in Greek mythology. If you or a friend think you've seen this Font, stay where you are and contact your nearest Capture Facility IMMEDIATELY. It is not recommended that Symbol be approached as the summoning is usually random and the creatures summoned tend to travel with them as is the case with most summoning Fonts. Due to the large amount of dangerous creatures this Font can summon a list of them has been created and can be found in the Requirements tab along with the information on how to destroy them.

This Font is a Legendary and must be killed in a certain way. Please refer to the Requirements tab for instructions.

Extreme caution is advised.

 **"this uh...this is a lot different than what we read back at the asylum isn't it?"**

 **"OH MY GOD! ARE WE GONNA FIGHT A** ** _HYDRA?!"_**

 **"what's a hydra?"**

 **"I couldn't hazard a guess. Sorry Brother, Gaster didn't grow up in Greece-"**

 **"Hydras are huge awesome snake/dragon things that blow poison breath instead of fire and have like, A GAZILLION heads!"**

 **"oh joy..."** said Sans looking at the floor.

 **"I know right?! Their blood is poisonous too and even their SCENT is deadly! If you cut off one of their heads, two more will grow back, and their teeth are like THIS LONG!"** Undyne extended her arms as wide as she could excitedly. She had read about mythology after she ran out of paranormal stuff to look up on the Undernet. She remembered her mom being really proud of her whenever she was caught with one of those books, but little did she know it wasn't a nerd book she was reading. She was reading an awesome super cool book filled with demons and giants and scary creatures she couldn't find in the Underground. It made her all the more excited to see the surface world...with..Alphys.

 **"Undyne? Are you alright?"**

 **"Yeah...I'm fine. I was just thinking about how much Alphys would've loved all this."**

Flowey poked his head out of Papyrus's battle body. **"I don't know, judging by all the screaming, I don't think she liked that Greek Font that old lady summoned. Was that Font Greek Pappy?"**

 **"Most likely, seeing as Symbol seems to only summon creatures related to the area."**

 _Symbol was here, but our minds are clear. Did she leave the Underground or...?_

 **"i'll bring her back undyne, i promise."**

 **"Thanks Sans..."** Undyne smiled at Sans feeling slightly guilty. She had been so sure he was evil back at the asylum, but he just didn't know how to control his font it seemed. Sans didn't want to hurt anybody, he just couldn't help himself.

 _It must be hard never knowing if he's going to hurt someone he loves every time he wakes up..._

 **"Hey Sans, if you're not feeling up to this, you don't have to go alright? Alphys said you weren't feeling well..."**

 **"it was just something i ate, i'm fine i swear!"**

 **"I don't feel comfortable with you fighting a hydra...whatever that is."**

 **"Aww, Smiley can take em'! Right Trashbag?"**

 **"yeah!"**

Undyne looked up a picture of a hydra on her cell phone and showed it to Sans.

 **"oh...ohhh. no, no i'm not fighting that thing."**

 **"Oh I'm sure that picture is photoshopped or something, you can totally beat it! Don't let these idiots bring down your confidence Smiley, your ol' pal Flowey believes in you!"**

 **"I don't think so,"** said Papyrus glaring at Flowey. **"I will take care of the hydra or whatever else the witch summons-"**

 **"i don't feel comfortable with you fighting a hydra bro...whatever that is."**

 **"I think it's a snake or something,"** said Undyne, searching for information on the beast.

 **"I'll be fiiine, besides I have Flowey backing me up! Isn't that right Flowey?"**

 **"YEAH! FLOWEY AIN'T NO PUSS!"** The tiny plant puffed out his stem and pounded it with a leaf. Papyrus was pretty surprised with his little friend's bravery. Usually Flowey would manipulate others into doing dangerous things FOR him, not take care of them himself.

 _He's really changed...I wonder if he realizes it._

 **"Careful my friend, if you keep up that bravery of yours your soul might turn orange like mine..."**

 **"BLAH! No thanks! orange is an ugly color."**

 **"he's right bro."**

Papyrus ignored them and looked up Symbol's creature list on the Requirements tab. His brow raised as he spotted a rather interesting deity entry.

Lethe, the Greek Goddess of Oblivion

Often referred to as the personification of forgetfulness and concealment, Lethe can and will cause any creature in the area regardless of species to slowly forget even the most obvious of things and the effect will increase in severity the longer a person is exposed. In order to make sense of the extreme and sudden lack of information the brain will often conjure up hallucinations and false memories in an attempt to regain a sense of normality. This can cause major and often permanent psychological and emotional damage and can also cause victims to become violent and suicidal.

Lethe cannot be killed, not because she's a goddess, but rather because she is actually a river. She resides in Hades as one of the four rivers leading into the river Styx, the souls who float in her will forget all they know and the same goes for anyone who drinks from her. When Symbol summons Lethe, the river is thought to evaporate and rise from Hades as a sort of mist from a nearby water source on the surface and unfortunately the mist not only follows Symbol, but also slowly encompasses the area until another creature is summoned. The chosen water source acts as Lethe and will have the same effects they would while in Hades, the mist created from it is thickest near the place where Lethe is said to currently be, but as of yet no one knows how to stop her from spreading; draining the lake has no effect due to her evaporation technique and getting too close to her more often than not, causes her to become hostile.

Angering the goddess is unwise as she can easily create hurricane winds at over 145 miles per hour that can not only send you flying, but also tear you apart and cause catastrophic damage to anything nearby, luckily she has a habit of laughing in order to signify that you are too close. If you or a friend think Lethe may be nearby, leave the area and do not stop until the mist is no longer seen. If you find yourself in the middle of the mist and hear her laughter, stop what you're doing and simply lie still on the ground, this is thought to fool her into confusing living people for an ordinary soul in her river. Once the mist begins to dissipate IMMEDIATELY leave the area and head to a place with less or no mist.

 **"Wowie, we weren't even close with our guesses were we Brother?"**

 **"nope."**

 **"So that goddess can make you see and do strange things by messing with your memories and confusing you. I guess Lethe's responsible for making Chara attack me and forcing me to kiss you in the woods-"**

 **"that-that might have been me actually...sorry."**

 **"Golly, you're pretty gross Smiley! Forcing your little brother to do things to you...what got you all hot and bothered anyway? Did he read you a cookbook?"**

 **"shut up flowey!"**

 **"HEH HEH HA HA HA HA!"**

 **"Eaaasy Brother, and you knock it off. Sans can turn toon if he gets too angry and he's JUST calmed down."**

 _And there's still something wrong with him._

 **"Oh right, right."** Flowey backed off, remembering his time in the theater. Sans had almost crushed him with a projector if he recalled correctly. Just because he had been fine at the imaginary..or real park, he still wasn't sure, didn't mean he hadn't just gotten lucky. A lot of people died there, but all he had HIM do was play a real life version of Dungeons and Dragons.

Not that anyone needed to KNOW about that...

 **"I'm coming too. I know more about mythology than any of you-"**

 **"So what?! The information's on the FontSearch! We don't need you Fish Breath-"**

 **"As you wish Undyne."**

 **"Paaapppyyyy!"**

 **"Come now, she's a good fighter Flowey, give her a chance! This is her area of expertise after all!"**

Flowey crossed his leaves in annoyance. **"*Sigh* You're right, fighting's all she's good for. Just don't get in our way, you got that Cyclops?"**

 **"Oh what if she summons a CYCLOPS! That'd be soo cool!"** exclaimed Undyne completely ignoring Flowey's insult. She was glad she had charged her phone earlier, because she was going to be taking a LOT of pictures...

 _Alphys will love them!_

 **"alright you three, i'm gonna go home and try to figure out how to do the comic panel thing. you all stay safe okay?"**

 **"You too Sans. Please Brother, don't push yourself too hard..."**

 **"Bye Smiley! We'll bring you back a head if it doesn't disappear or turn to dust!"**

 **"don't-don't do that."**

 **"You don't want a souvenir?! How come?!"**

 **"Leave him be Flowey, let's go everyone."**

The three began to leave, Sans' waving goodbye after them. Flowey turned around and waved with both leaves frantically, smiling widely.

 **"*sigh* he's gonna bring me back a head..."**


	32. Chapter Thirty-One: Sans Loses His Shit

**Chapter Thirty-One:**

 **Sans Loses His Shit**

* * *

The trio headed out of Mt. Ebott and squinted against the afternoon sun, the Font they were looking for was old and her magic had been depleted when she summoned the Horror that killed Alphys, she wouldn't get too far down the mountain at _her_ age.

 _She's not going to be out here at all I suspect. Why would she leave the Underground when she knows she's too exhausted to even summon another creature?_

Papyrus had been TRYING to tell his "teammates" this important tidbit of information since they left the Lab, but they were too busy arguing with one another to listen to him. He had thought about going off on his own but...

 _That would be most unwise._

 _There may still be wild Fonts out here and if i go back inside Mt. Ebott they'll go on without me most likely and get themselves killed._

 _I'm not sure I can take on a Hydra or any of these other things on my own either, my attacks are meant for bludgeoning, not stabbing. The best I can do is a small sharp bone, but it's still so blunt..._

Papyrus jumped as Undyne suddenly stopped, holding her hand up.

 **"Oh! Hold on, I need to call Asgore about Tori and Bloodthirsty..."** She got out her phone and put in the king's number.

 **"You know, he should really be on speed dial..."**

 **"SHH!"** Undyne held up a finger, signaling to Papyrus that she was on the phone.

 _I ought to leave her._

 **"Yeah, shut up Pappy! Hee hee hee!"**

 _I ought to leave them BOTH._

 **"Hello?"** Lolita's voice could be heard from the cell phone loud and clear.

 **"Hey girl, wassup?"**

Flowey rolled his eyes.

 _Fake-ass._

 **"Quite a bit I'm afraid-more tea Mr. Bear?"**

 **"I'm guessing Asgore's worrying is making him impatient?"**

 **"No, he's a baby right now and so is everyone else. Blood Blocks' virus doesn't work on me and Bloodthirsty changed back though because he heals from stuff qui-"**

 **"BLOODTHIRSTY'S HOME?!"**

 **"Ugh! How rude!"** said Lolita holding the phone away from her head.

 **"O-oh, sor-"**

 **"Brother, be a dear and talk to this...fish..would you?"**

The sound of babies crying could be heard in the background as Bloodthirsty was handed the phone.

 **"The fuck you want?! I'm being a PARENT over here!"**

 **"I thought you got captured by the CF! How did you escape?!"**

 **"I haven't left since I got home! I need more training before I start taking on Virus Fonts and stuff."**

Not that he planned on going on any more adventures anyway.

It was true that he had a hard time fitting in with his family, but he had learned that the world was becoming a more and more dangerous place during his time away from home. He was the only fighter in the family that could protect them from most Fonts. Lolita could handle the Virus types, but she wasn't a fighter; she'd probably try and pass the job onto someone else because fighting was "unladylike." They NEEDED Bloodthirsty in order to survive even if they didn't necessarily like him.

 **"You're still there?! But-"**

 **"I've literally been here since you ran off ya' crazy bitch!"**

 **"What...?"**

 **"You ran off screaming that you "knew them all" and never came back!"**

Undyne brow furrowed as she tried to remember, but she ultimately failed...she couldn't even guess why she had said that.

 _Well at least that's one less trip to make...I'm guessing Tori's alright too then...sort of._

 **"Something needs to be done about Blood Blocks..."**

 **"I know Papyrus, just hang on a minute-"**

 **"*GRUFF!* *GRRRUFF!*"** Clifford barked loudly, startling everyone and annoying the captain further. She put a hand over her ear fin in order to hear Bloodthirsty better, but...

 **"CLIFFOOOORD! YOU WERE REALLLL!"**

 **"SHUT UP FLOWEY...I'm sorry, what did you say?"**

 **"WHOSE MY PWECIOUS PUP?! WHO'S MY WIDDLE DEATH MACHINE?! IS IT YOU? IS IT YOU?"**

 **"Flowey you're giving me diabetes,"** said Papyrus fiddling with his gloves.

 **"Hey, the saddle Sans pulled out of his pocket is still on Clifford! WE CAN RIDE HIM TO VICTORY PAPPY!"**

 **"I'm not getting on that disgusting creature-"**

 **"OH MY GOD SERIOUSLY?! CAN YOU TWO NOT BE QUIET FOR FIVE MINUTES?!"**

 **"C'mon Pappy! Don't be such a wet noodle..."**

 **"*GRUFF!*"**

 **"That thing needs to die."**

 **"*GRRRR!*"** Clifford bore his teeth and growled at Papyrus, sensing his hostility.

 **"You better watch who you're growling at..."** warned the irritated skeleton, his eyes glowing an angry orange.

 **"Don't be mean to Clifford Trashbag!"**

 **"Then keep that dinosaur of yours under control or I'll put him under the** ** _ground!"_**

 **"*GROOROOROOROOROO!*"** Clifford charged at Papyrus, but was held back by a giant leash connected to a giant steel rod with a hole in it that looked to be lodged firmly inside the mountain.

 **"Well isn't that a shame? I guess we're walking after all, although it's unlikely that the old woman would come out here-"**

 **"Use your blaster Bonebag, We NEED Clifford if we're going to fight giants and stuff."**

 _Wowie, he just flat out ignored me. I know he wants to fight, so why doesn't he want to go back inside? Is he scared of catching that Font's virus?_

 **"That may be true, but that leash I ASSUME was made by my dear brother. It exists as long as Sans WANTS it to exist. We can't destroy it unless he allows it."**

 **"...Could you call Smiley then?"**

 **"Why are you trying to get away from here so quickly?"**

Flowey was quiet for a moment, nervously looking at the entrance to the Underground. He fiddled with his petals and averted his eyes from Papyrus, ashamed of himself.

 **"Flowey? It's alright my friend, whatever is scaring you I'll kill it-"**

 **"Sans scares me."**

 _Ah, he's noticed too._

 **"...Nyeh heh heh, you don't miss a thing do you? You truly are the eyes and ears of the Underground..."** Papyrus continued to chuckle darkly as he hung his head. He didn't blame Flowey for fearing Sans. Unlike everyone else, the comedian still couldn't remember what he had done moments before. The goddess Symbol had summoned was gone, Papyrus knew that for a fact. Someone with only enough strength left to summon a Font before passing out couldn't possibly keep their other creature from disappearing. Summoning things was the same as Sans pulling a stick of TNT from his pocket, the creature only existed as long as the summoned wanted them to. Symbol could call forth that Font, but she'd have to get rid of her goddess.

So why was Sans still so forgetful?

 **"He should have remembered writing that letter or remembered to study that berry or remembered that he could freaking teleport people. What are the chances that all those things just HAPPENED to slip Smiley's mind? There's something wrong with him and I REALLY don't want to get caught in another hurricane of confusion."**

 **"I understand, but if we do not find Symbol she may call forth that goddess again later...you remember what the entry said right? Lethe can cause severe and often permanent psychological damage..."**

 _That old bat might have damaged my poor brother's mind...she probably did. Comic Sans is already an unstable Font._

Papyrus turned away, shielding his oncoming tears from view.

 _If I can't fix him, I'll avenge him._

 _I'll kill her if it costs me my soul!_

 **"Uhh...are you okay Papyrus? Here, let's all sit down and rest a bit, we've been running around for a long-ass time heh ha!"**

Papyrus sat down across from Undyne crossing his legs. **"I'm fine Undyne, just wanting to kill something that's all, nyeh heh heh!"**

 **"...There's another town on this map, though it's a way off..."**

 **"Nyeh?"**

 **"Villains need to attack the innocent every once in awhile, I get it. Heroes and villains are enemies it's true, but we're friends first. Friends support one another right? I haven't really been doing much of that..at all."**

 _I need to help Papyrus at least once. Just once I want to come through for him instead of letting him down..._

 **"That's not something a true hero says Fish Breath! Is something wrong with your brain too?"**

 _That's not how being a hero works._

 _That's not even how being a villain works!_

 _I don't NEED to attack the innocent, I just want to!_

 **"No, I'm helping Papyrus get to the town, BUT WHEN HE GETS THERE I'M GONNA FIGHT HIM!"**

Everyone went silent, Papyrus included; he stared at her completely speechless. Not because he was grateful for her help or surprised that she even WANTED to help him; no...he was speechless because what Undyne had said was so stupid that for a second Papyrus saw himself...or rather the Great Papyrus sitting across from him wearing a big smile.

Not that he planned to TELL her that, mind you.

 **"..."**

 **"Speechless? I don't blame you, I AM being super cool right now. It's my duty as a Royal Guard to protect the innocent with everything I have, but for you I'm only giving it fifty percent instead of one hundred! You should be grateful that you have such a cool friend supporting you, you're pretty lucky Papyrus!"**

 **"So surreal..."** whispered Papyrus softly and leaning forward without realizing it.

 **"Huh? Why are you looking at me like that? You're creeping me out dweeb, back off!"**

 **"Wow, cheating already Pappy? Poor Smiley-"**

 **"SHUT UP!"**

 **"Nyeh heh heh! I'm not doing anything wrong if we're all friends..."**

 **"G-GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU'RE NOT FUNNY PAPYRUS!"**

 **"Get away from you? How boring. Don't you have any other orders you can give me? I'll follow them to the letter, I** ** _promise..."_** said Papyrus crawling towards Undyne.

 **"Eww..."** The captain backed up, scrunching up her face. She really wasn't disgusted, but it was so _weird._ She'd never thought of Papyrus as someone who was even CAPABLE of flirting, but now he was smiling at her like the biggest _creep..._

 **"I'll do anything you want me to Captain, just tell me how I can service you..."**

 **"You can start by getting out of my FACE, before I break YOURS. You're not SUPPOSED to be sexy! _It's against the laws of the universe!"_**

 **"Sans thinks I'm charming..."**

 **"SANS IS INSANE!"**

 _Well fuck you too!_

 _I'm cute, Brother said so!_

 **"Very well, as you wish ma'am, it's not your face I'm interested in anyway-"**

 _VOOSH!_

 _VOOSH!_

 _VOOSH!_

 **"NYEH!"**

 _ **"FRIGGEN' PERVERT! I'M TELLING SANS!"**_

 **"Nooooooo!"** Papyrus ran after Undyne laughing as she headed back to Snowdin, Flowey watching from the summit.

 _Damn those two are ADD as hell!_

 _..._

 _Wait a minute..._

 _THEY LEFT ME BEHIND!_

* * *

 **"ugh, damn it..."** Sans jumped up once more, trying to grab onto something he couldn't see. **"why is this so hard?!"**

He had been trying for an hour to grab the edge of a comic panel and pull himself up. Unfortunately though, he couldn't _see_ it...either that or he was too short. He had tried earlier to jump DOWN into another panel, but all he did was probably put a dent in his living room floor and wear himself out.

Stopping to catch his breath, he punched Papyrus's mattress that he had been jumping on; frustrated and angry.

 _Why can't I do it?!_

 _I did it before...didn't I?_

He couldn't remember.

 _KNOCK-KNOCK!_

A loud knocking at the door caught his attention and he froze on the bed, not daring to make a sound. He had locked the door and turned the lights out, but someone was still knocking...?

 _Is that the kid?!_

 _No, no I'm not ready!_

He sat in place hugging his knees and began to rock back and forth, thinking hard. It had to be them, it just HAD to be. Who else would knock seeing that the were lights out?

The kid would.

The kid had played the game before, they knew Sans was hiding in that house. They knew and they weren't going to leave him alone until they caught him.

 _KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!_

 _I can't fight them._

 _If i do they'll just reload if they die and try again._

 _Memorize my moves..._

 _Dodge my attacks..._

 _KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!_

 _I don't want to get caught!_

 _I don't want to battle!_

 _I DON'T NEED ANY GYM BADGES!_

The knocking stopped, but that only made him worry further. His eyes darted from the door to the window as the silence increased his paranoia to the point where he had to watch his breathing. Last time he failed to do that he wound up having a panic attack and he had passed out from it; he didn't need a repeat of the event.

 _What do I do...?_

 _They'll hear me if I jump out the window, the snow will-_

 _KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!_

Sans hugged his knees, frightened and completely out of ideas. He couldn't seem to focus on anything at all, his mind was a jumble of information partly due to panic and partly due to...something else. He didn't know what it was, but it had him struggling to make coherent thoughts; no ideas would come to him.

 _I don't get it, I'm usually so calm! Comic Sans is supposed to be laid-back, it's my nature! What's wrong with me?! Why can't I think straight?!_

The small skeleton took a deep breath and tried to focus again.

 _I need to chill out, what keeps me cal-PUNS!_

 _PUNS! I LIKE PUNS!_

 **"when's the last time i even MADE one though?"**

He couldn't remember.

 _I bet that's what's wrong with me. I haven't made any jokes in a long time and the buildup is messing with my head. I just need to tell a few jokes or make some up and I'll be fine._

He shut his eyes and tried thinking of a joke, but was completely shocked to find that he was drawing a complete blank.

 _WHAT THE HELL?!_

 _ **"WHY CAN'T I THINK OF ANY JOKES?!"**_

 _KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!_

 **"*gasp!*"** Sans put his hands over his mouth to quiet himself.

 _KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!_

 _This isn't right! I'm the Comedic Font! My whole PURPOSE is to make jokes!_

 _Did that berry screw me up that badly...?_

 **"*sniff* no...no that's not fair...i was useful! i was useful for once and i didn't even get a chance to help with anything!"**

 _KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!_

 **"i could of helped papyrus, i could of helped so many people-"**

 _KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!_

 ** _"TAKE A HINT KID! I'M NOT OPENING THE DOOR FOR YOU!"_**

 _KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!_

 _They aren't gonna leave me alone...they're gonna friggen' camp outside until I come out._

 _..._

 _Either that or they're gonna climb up the side of the god damn house like the little monkey they are._

...

 _Should I..write a letter?_

 _Let bro know what happened to me?_

 _He doesn't believe me about the capture thing though...he'll think someone just dusted me..._

 **"papyrus...*sob* please come back...i-i.."** Sans began to cry as he took out his notebook.

 _I'll write a letter anyway._

 _Maybe he'll look for the kid because he won't WANT to believe I've been dusted. Maybe denial will send him after them and he'll set me free..._

Wiping away his tears he began to write though he almost didn't even want to bother. What was the point of staying around if he was just a burden on everyone? It was clear that regardless of whether or not he had his font, he was worthless. He couldn't control his ability in Toon Mode and he couldn't help anyone in Comedian Mode, he was nothing but a waste of space.

 _Pap likes having me around though. He's always worried about me...trying to keep me safe._

 _He may not be able to protect me this time though._ _What if the kid breaks their FontSearch while bro tries to get me out? Just..breaks it out of spite? What will happen to me then? Will my soul shatter too? Will I be trapped in the void or scattered across time and space like Dad?_

 _Will I SEE Dad?_

 _I'm not sure I want to...not after what he did to bro. I don't care if he was trying to save the world or our species, Pap and I should have been more important! This is all HIS fault! If he weren't such a prick Papyrus and I could have lived normal happy lives! We could of been a normal happy family like any other!_

Sans eyes began to glow as memories of Gaster and his baby brother came flooding back to him. Everything he had forgotten about his family forced itself into his skull making him angrier and angrier.

 _He never cared about us, he just wanted to use us as weapons! He was only nice to me because I DID things for him!_

 **"i hate you."**

 _Pappy was so smart, he could have been so many things! He had the memories of an adult already! He should have had all the opportunities in the world! What right did Gaster have to take those away?! HE HAD NO RIGHT!_

 **"I HATE YOU!"**

 _I want to give them back! I want to help Pappy! I want to erase all this! I WANT TO RESET!_

 **"i want to hold pappy again...*sob* pappy..."**

 **"Nyeh? What you want?"**

 **"*GASP!*"**

Upon hearing his baby brother's voice, Sans looked around the room only to find nothing and no one.

 _Am I losing my mind?_

 **"pappy?! pappy where are you?!"**

 _Is this what it's like to be nuts?_

 **"I's down here, being a good baby...why you high big Buther?"**

Looking down Sans saw his baby brother standing in his crib, looking up at him. **"heh...heh heh ha ha ha!"**

 **"...?"**

 **"i guess i am pretty high, aren't i?"**

 _I FEEL like I'm high..._

 **"Yeah, the baby would like to get high."**

 **"*pfft!* i-is that right?"**

 **"Yeah! I wants to get high wit big Buther! Nyeh heh heh!"**

 _Oh my god..._

 _I did it._

 _I'm looking down into another panel...another point in time, another point in our story...just like flipping through and finding a certain page in a comic book..._

 _HOLY CRAP MY FONT STILL WORKS! I CAN'T THINK OF ANY JOKES, BUT MY FONT STILL WORKS!_

Sans used his magic to raise Papyrus up to him, smiling as the baby bones held his toes and did somersaults in the air.

 **"Ooooohhhh!"** cooed Baby Papyrus as he spun around like an astronaut. Sans caught him in his arms, holding him tightly to his chest and burying his head in his brother orange feety pajamas.

 _It's him..it's really him! It's not a hallucination, I can actually feel him in my arms! He even has the cute baby smell!_

 **"Don't sniff da' baby! What wrong wit you?!"**

 **"heh heh heh, sorry pap...i just missed my baby bro that's all. you're so soft..."**

 **"You's cweepy big Buther! Don't cweep on da' baby or I's gonna tell on you!"**

 **"iii'm sorry. i'm just so freaking happy to see you!"**

 **"Kay'."**

Sans laughed, snuggling his baby brother with all the affection he had. He had completely forgotten the time when Blood Blocks had turned Papyrus into a baby...and how much it had sucked.

 **"ugh!"** cried Sans putting a hand up to his face, it came back wet and sticky. **"uhh..papyrus? why did you lick me?"**

 **"I's searchin' for da' crack!"**

 **"the what?"**

 **"I's gonna get hiiigh wit big Buther! Where dat crack be?"**

 **"how do you even-"** Sans trailed off as he remembered something important.

 _He has Gaster's memories._

 **"i don't have any drugs lil' bro, sorry bout' your luck."**

 **"You looks like you gots crack...how come you no leaves some for da' baby?!"**

 **"heh heh ha ha! oh my god pap..."**

 **"I don't thinks it funny! I had dweams of being a crack baby and you crush-ed them!"**

 **"why you wanna be a crack baby pap?"**

 **"So I can makes that dough yo'! Baby needs monies for da' hunnies!"**

Sans laughed hard and silently, his shoulders shaking as he held his ribs with one hand and Baby Papyrus in the other. He could feel his energy begin to build, even though he was no where NEAR angry.

 _But I was just pissed a moment ago...literally seconds! I went from freaking out, to crying, to-I'm still in Toon Mode aren't I?_

 **"i have to be, right? or does comic sans have the panel ability in comedian mode?"**

 **"Nyeh? What you talkin' bout'?"**

 **"maybe in toon mode i pull things out of my pocket and in comedian mode i make panels..."**

 **"Hellwoe? Come back down from space Snas, baby misses you!"**

 **"what? uh, sorry lil' bro, heh."**

Papyrus glared at the wall. **"You gots to pay attention to cute babies big Buther or they develops abandi-ment issues."**

 **"is that right?"**

 **"Yep. You gots to give da' baby lots of love and atten-she-on or Imma cry and you's gonna feel reallll bad!"**

Sans laughed and gave his baby brother another kiss on the skull.

 _I wonder how much of this is real and how much is fake? Just because he has Gaster's memories doesn't mean he's mature enough yet to understand them. Emotionally he's still a baby bones...right?_

 **"Dis a nice woom, I likes it good..."** said Papyrus looking around.

 **"this is your room pap!"**

 **"I lives here? Where my cwib at...?"**

 **"you're getting a new crib! some new toys too!"**

Papyrus eyes sparkled with glee. **"Ooooooh! Dat's better than crack! I gets to pick the toys...?"**

 **"of course you can, you have to otherwise i might get something you don't like!"**

 _I'm gonna raise Papyrus with the love he shoulda gotten a long time ago. This time I'm actually gonna look after him instead of lying and spending everyday at Grillby's._

 _I might lose the Papyrus I have now by changing the past, but he'll be happier...he deserves a second chance._

 **"Big Buther? Why you cry?"**

 **"*sniff* you're everything to me bro...if i raise you myself we might not be as close as we are now. you protect me and make me so happy...you might not believe it, but you're basically my boyfriend! heh..."**

 **"..."**

 _I shouldn't have said that._

 **"i won't tell nobody...you can gives baby smooches..."**

 **"uhh mm..."**

 **"Do you wants to sniff da' baby again?"**

 **"...yes."**

 **"Awww! That's so romantic! Isn't it Pappy? Isn't that just the sweetest thing since chocolate?"**

 **"You shouldn't talk during shows Flowey, it's rude."**

 **"papyrus?!"** Sans spun around to see his brother standing in the room with Flowey wrapped around his arm, the tiny flower danced whilst perched on his left shoulder.

 **"Howdy! Don't mind me Brother, I wanna see where this goes! Nyeh heh heh heh heh!"**

 **"You're pretty sick Smiley! HA HA HA HA HA!"**

Sans hid his bright blue face in his baby brothers jammies, embarrassed beyond belief.

Not that he didn't deserve it.

 **"Hi."**

 **"Hello there little me! Are you having fun with Sans?"** Papyrus leaned down and tickled the baby bones playfully.

 **"Nyeh hee hee! Yeah, he gonna give me new toys and some crack!"**

 **"i'm not."**

 **"I** ** _KNEW_** **IT! I** ** _KNEW_** **HE SOLD DRUGS! SEE PAPPY?!"**

 **"Now I'm sure that's not the case Flowey..."**

 _Though that WOULD explain his recent behavior, nyeh heh heh..._

 **"thanks pap."**

 **"Family members don't have to pay anything, right big Brother?"**

 **"thanks pap."**

 **"I don't gots no monies anyway, I's just a baby-"**

 **"HE'S A DRUG DEALER** ** _AND_** **A PEDOPHILE!"**

 **"Shut up Flowey, how are you feeling Sans? I've been worried about you..."**

 **"it's only been an hour bro!"** chuckled Sans happily.

 _CLACK!_

 **"Ohh don't pretend like you didn't come back here to stop Undyne from telling on you! This is just a pit stop Smiley."**

 **"what do you mean?"**

Flowey smiled deviously at Papyrus.

 **"Think twice."**

 **"I thought you said it was okay to flirt with friends Pappy? Were you lyyyying?"**

 _Does he actually think Sans-_

 **"...what? *sniff* you're cheating on me...?"**

 _My knight..._

 **"Papyrus was flirting with Undyne and she ran off to report him."**

Sans eyes glowed bright blue.

 _I'll kill her._

 **"It was a joke! I would never...!"**

 _This is MY knight!_

 **"It might have been the alcohol. Did Pappy tell ya' we went to a bar full of humans while you were asleep? He bought a vodka and I got a Jack Daniels!"**

 **"bro-"**

 **"THAT IS NOT TRUE!"**

 **"We partied hardy."**

 **"THAT WAS DAYS AGO-"**

Flowey stuck out his tongue and winked. **"Oh, then I guess you don't really have an excuse then do ya'?"**

 **"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"** hissed Papyrus loudly.

 **"Is okay Snas, baby would never cheats on you! I loves you good!"** Baby Papyrus gave his brother a warm hug, which was happily received.

 **"thanks pappy..."**

 _I'll raise you to be LOYAL to your princess!_

 **"You's bad big me! Dis' yo' boyfriend over here!"**

 **"Nyeh? Boyfriend? Sans told you I was his boyfriend?"** Papyrus looked at Sans. **"What ELSE has he been telling you child?"**

 **"He say we gonna gets married and takes over da' king's castle!"**

 **"no i didn't...we probably should though. a princess needs a castle, this place isn't safe-"**

 **"You're not a princess Sans, that was a figure of speech."**

 _Lunatic._

 _ **"SNAS A PWINCESS?!"**_

The baby had no idea!

 **"yep! we need to buy you a cute little tux baby bro! if you're good i'll let you pick out my dress and make me pretty-"**

 **"Give me the child Brother."**

 **"HEH HEH HA HA HA!"**

 **"This isn't funny Flowey and the more you keep laughing the longer he keeps this persona up."**

 **"Hey Smiley, am I invited to your wedding? I wanna try and catch the bouquet!"**

 **"Flowey no-"**

 **"you can be IN the bouquet flowey! it'll be great!"**

 **"..."**

 **"YAAAY! BABY GONNA MARRY A PWINCESS!"** cheered Baby Papyrus excitedly. He was just playing pretend before because he could see his creepy brother had been crying, but now Papyrus WANTED to be his boyfriend.

Finally, the baby would get the love and appreciation he'd deserved all along...

 **"Looks like you're being replaced Trashbag, how sad! Today's a sad day for team Cute Truth..."**

 **"I'm going to kill you."**

 _KNOCK-KNOCK!_

 **"Who dat be?"**

 **"it's the kid! shit the kid is back! everyone be quiet..."**

 **"Are you still on about that Poké-man thing? THIS IS THE REAL WORLD SMILEY."**

 **"shut up, you're gonna get us caught!"**

 **"Yeah! Respect da' pwincess and be ki-et!"** said Baby Papyrus supporting his new fiance.

 _KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!_

Papyrus rubbed his face with both hands in frustration. He wanted to answer the door because Sans was being absolutely RIDICULOUS, but he didn't want him to have another panic attack either...or leave him alone with his younger self whom he ASSUMED was pulled out of a panel.

 _There's also his teleportation ability to consider._

 _KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!_

 **"NOBODY'S HOOOOME!"**

 ** _"SHUT THE FUCK UP FLOWEY!"_**

 ** _"HEH HEE HEE HA HA HA HA!"_**

 _KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!_

Papyrus frowned towards his door. **"They certainly are...persistent."**

 **"The word is Determined-"**

 **"That's enough Flowey."**

 _KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!_

 **"hey bro that reminds me,"** whispered Sans. **"the world's pretty dangerous out there and we don't have the barrier anymore to protect us."**

 **"So? I'M protecting you."**

 **"Not no more, dis MAH man!"**

 **"yeah, but you're not always gonna be there...like when you got knocked out,"** said Sans quietly, he didn't seem to hear the baby bones.

 **"You gots me dough...Snas?"**

 **"shh."**

 **"EERRRRNNNNNN!"**

Papyrus didn't know what to say, his brother was right. Things happened and sometimes those things would keep them apart, all it would take though was one time for him to lose Sans. He hadn't wanted to think about it, but now that his sibling had brought it up, it seemed he hadn't a choice.

 _KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!_

 **"i was thinking..it'd be nice if we could be together all the time, dontcha' think?"**

 **"..."**

 **"you obviously don't like people too much and i'm worried that your anger will get you in trouble with the law one day; i'm not saying you're an angry person or anything-"**

 **"I'm not going to be your Pokemon Brother if that's what this is leading up to."**

 **"WHY NOT?!"**

 **"You's scweaming next to my widdle head big Buther! Shut it up."**

 _KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!_

 **"That knocking's pissing me off Pappy."**

 **"I know-"**

 _KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!_

 **"well what if i let you capture me?"** asked Sans shyly, his face turning a light tint of blue. **"i wouldn't mind being captured if YOU were my master..."**

Papyrus pulled on his collar nervously. **"Uhh..um..Nyeh heh..."**

 **"HEH HEH HA HA HA HA!"**

 **"Baby don't even know what you's all talkin' bout'..."**

 **"you could carry me around everywhere and let me out whenever you wanted to see me. you can keep me safe and you won't have to carry me when-"**

 **"Don't ignore da' baby!"**

 _KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!_

 **"A moment, I'm going to go answer the door, regardless of who it is they're being obnoxious at this point-"**

 **"NO BRO DON'T!"** Sans quickly grabbed his brother's arm, clinging to it and shaking so much he was surprised his bones weren't rattling. **"please...please don't go..."**

 **"Nothing's going to happen to me, Brother. You're...*sigh*"**

 **"i'm what?! crazy?! i KNOW what happened papyrus!"**

Papyrus showed Sans his FontSearch and hit search for updates. The screen said the same thing as before, no updates were found.

 **"The FontSearch doesn't HAVE the ability to capture ANYBODY. It's all..in your head."**

 _In my..head?_

 _But I ate the berry...didn't I? Then I got captured...right?_

 **"Don't worry Sans, I'm going to get you some help-"**

 **"The entry said the damage was permanent though. How ya' gonna help him?"**

 **"Well first I'm going to get rid of YOU."**

 _Entry?_

 _Permanent...damage?_

 **"c-could you explain that a little better?"** Sans had an idea of what they were talking about, but he wanted to make sure.

 **"Remember that leather bag that hated Pappy?"**

 **"Why do you keep calling her that? She's a skeleton, she has no ski-"**

 **"Her entry was wrong, she actually has the power to summon gods and stuff like him. Pretty cool huh? One of the goddesses has the power to make you forget stuff and screw up your brain,"** said Flowey sticking out his tongue and doing a small wiggling dance.

 **"...she messed us all up?"**

 **"Yep! Especially you Smiley, you were there when we heard the entry! Dontcha' remember?"**

 **"no..."**

 _Is the damage...really permanent? Can I not get better? No, no that's bullshit! THAT'S BULLSHIT!_

 **"WHOA! Smiley take it easy! Pappy's nuts too and HE'S okay..."**

 **"Your eyes be scary big Buther..."**

Sans doubled over and began to laugh uncontrollably. **"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"**

 _I can't, I can't...!_

 _I gotta get out of here, I gotta leave, I gotta GO!_

 ** _"HA HA HA HA HA HA!"_**

 **"ERRRRNNNNNNM!"**

 **"Sans?!"**

The frenzied toon dropped Baby Papyrus on the bed and ran into the wall, crashing through it and leaving a cartoony Sans-shaped hole.

 **"My god..."**

 **"He okay? He broked the wall..."**

 **"Well it was a two-story drop, buuut I'm sure Smiley's fine."**

 _He probably IS._

 _I don't know what to do for him...how can I fix my brother?_

 **"Dis bad, now I don't gets no toys..."**

 **"Asgore has toys, we'll drop your little butt off at his house!"**

 **"Yaaaay! You's da' best flower ever!"**

 **"*Sigh*"**

 _KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!_

 **"GRAAH!"** Papyrus stormed out of his room angrily.

* * *

 _Give it up Chara, let's just go._

Chara knocked once more. Sans would get annoyed eventually, they just had to be patient.

 _I KNOW they're home, Clifford was tied to the friggen' mountain by a GIANT CHAIN. Only Sans could have done that and he's too lazy to travel on foot. He's HOME._

 _He's not gonna answer though..._

 _KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!_

 _*Sigh*_

 **"CAN I HELP YOU?!"**

 **"Greetings Papyrus!"** said Chara smiling brightly. Their hand hurt, but the fact that they could beat him now made them feel better.

 **"Hi Chara!"**

Chara's smile dropped like an anvil upon seeing Baby Papyrus in the taller skeleton's arms.

 **"What is it you WANT exactly? Not to be rude, but this has been a bad week and-"**

 **"I-is Sans home?"**

 **"...No Human, he isn't."**

 **"Snas ran way. He go through da' wall! Can you beweaves it?! Through da' WALL!"**

 **"It's..nice to see you again."**

 **"Here, take him. I murder children, not raise them."**

 _SLAM!_

Papyrus slammed the door in Chara's face.

 **"Wh-what?"** The child stood there on the doorstep dumbfounded, holding Baby Papyrus under the arms.

 **"You look like doody! You pay wit scissors?"**

 _Did he just give us the baby version of himself? And freaking LEAVE?!_

 _Ugh, I hate Baby Papyrus. He sucks sooo hard..._

 _Baby Papyrus was my friend..._

 _Yeah, he would be YOUR friend._

 _Stop whining, we're dropping him off at Asgore's. We can't travel with a baby bones...like we can't travel with a DOG._

 _STOP saying that, okay? Just stop._

 **"You's in space Chara?"**

 **"Yep...outside space. Let's go see my father, you wanna go see my father?"**

 **"No."**

 **"We're going to see my father."**

 _How did this even HAPPEN?_

 _WOOF!_

 _WOOF!_

Greater Dog came charging through the town on all fours, flinging snow every which way.

 **"Oooooh!"** said Papyrus, his eyes sparkling with wonder. **"Dat's a big doggy..."**

 **"Yeah, that's-OW!"** Chara cried out in pain as Papyrus bit into their hand and dropped the baby somewhere in the snow.

 **"NYEH HEE HEE HEE HEE! FEEDOOOM!"** Baby Papyrus waddled off at an amazing speed after the large dog.

 **"PAPYRUS!"**

 **"COME HERE DOGGY, I'S GONNA EAT YOOOOOU!"**

 **"PAPYRUS NO!"**

 _Arf?_

 **"NYEHEE HEE HEE!"**

 _Whine..._

Greater Dog ran away.

 **"NO DOGGY, COME BACKS! I ONLY WISH TO NIBBLE YO' GIBLETS!"**

 **"Gotcha'!"**

 **"EEEERRRRNNNN!"** Papyrus struggled in Chara's grasp.

 _Little brat._

 _He's just playing Partner._

 ** _"HELP! I'S BEING BABYNAPPED! SAVE DA' BABY!"_**

Several monsters turned to look at Chara.

 **"Do something."**

They turned back around, a few running into their houses. Everyone in the Underground knew about the Angel of Death by now nothing could stop them and _no one_ wanted to be near them.

 **"YOU** ** _GOTS_** **TO SAVE DA' BABY!"** yelled Papyrus his eyes glowing angrily. Immediately the monsters stopped what they were doing and charged Chara.

 _WHOA!_

 _Thaaat's more than three monsters._

 _RUN!_

The child fled from the mob as fast as they could, only to be tripped up by something that felt like a hand.

 **"OOMPH!"** They landed face down in the snow, the monsters quickly surrounding them.

 **"YOU'S SQUISHIN' ME!"**

 **"Give us the kid, killer!"** said a bear in orange. He and everyone else were afraid of Chara, but they felt like rescuing the baby they were holding was something they had to do even if it cost them their lives.

 **"YOU WANNA PIECE OF ME?!"**

 **"You're outnumbered and surrounded Human! Give us the baby, you don't have a chance and you know it!"**

Chara glanced about them.

 **"Don't make us murderers like you brat! Just hand him over already!"**

Chara got up and equipped the frying pan smiling.

 **"...Come get him."**


	33. Chapter Thirty-Two: Skele-done

**Chapter Thirty-Two:**

 **Skele-done**

* * *

 _BLOOSH!_

 **"good evening! i'm looking for some toys-"**

 **"WE HAVE A DOOR JACKASS!"** yelled Bloodthirsty trying not to choke on the dust from the blast. Sans had made a huge hole in the wall and the noise had startled baby Toriel, Asgore, and Undyne causing them to wail loudly.

 **"i couldn't think of a knock-knock joke...shut up kids."**

The babies ceased crying.

 **"oh my god, blood blocks got everyone didn't they? ha ha ha ha!"**

 **"It's not funny."**

 **"yes it is."**

 **"Hi widdle person!"** said Blood Blocks waving.

 **"sup'."**

 **"What are you even DOING here?!"**

Sans smiled proudly. **"i'm looking for some toys and a crib for my baby bro! i'm a dad now!"**

 **"Will you be OUR new Daddy? Thirsty yell too much."**

 **"NO."**

 **"totally."**

 **"YAAAAAY!"** Blood Blocks cheered happily, clapping their hands in glee. They didn't like how Bloodthirsty yelled at the babies, that was a no-no. You were supposed to love babies and treat them gently, not scream at them!

 **"You are NOT staying here freak!"**

 **"Brother! That's no way to treat our guest! Shoo! Let me take care of this,"** said Lolita waving her brother off with her hands.

 **"Whatever!"** Bloodthirsty went back to his room spitting curses. Lolita was the _worst..._

 **"heh hey there undyne! how ya' doing? doing good?"**

 **"Nam..ma!"** exclaimed Undyne, chewing on the table leg.

 **"i heard my little bro was flirting with you! you know he was just playing right?"**

 **"Mm..."** The tiny monster continued to chew, drool dripping from the corner of her mouth.

 **"that's good to hear! you didn't tell on him didja'? or flirt back? cause' i'd HATE to have to choke a bae..."**

 **"Please don't strangle the children..."**

 **"i'm only kidding dollface-"**

 **"You's gonna takes my cwib? How come? I's a good baby! I maded these babies!"** Blood Blocks felt sad. Wasn't the little person someone that LIKED babies? Or maybe...maybe he wanted their crib because he needed one for THEIR baby! Yeah, that must be it! Only babies need cribs, that's why the little person wanted one! In that case, the baby bones would be happy to give away their crib...as long as they got a new one that is.

 **"i'm actually gonna go ahead and move in here."**

 **"Um..."**

 **"right after i get my baby bro."**

Sans zoomed out of the house faster than Lolita could protest and brought back his brother, covered in dust and coated in different colors of blood.

 **"Oh my goodness!"** cried Lolita putting a hand to her mouth.

 **"awww this isn't a big deal. pap's always covered in blood and dust! ain't that right pappy?"**

 **"I started a war today..."**

 **"..."**

 **"..."**

 **"..."**

 **"I-I'm sorry Sans, but we simply don't have the room! We just got another baby in and there's already a gentleman staying with us for awhile-"**

 **"really? aren't you a little young to be dating? as your pops i don't approve-"**

Baby Papyrus slid down Sans' skull and gently set himself down with his wingdings.

 **"He's a detective! We're trying to figure out a way to-"**

 **"run away together? elope? not while i breathe young lady..."**

 **"You are just insufferable! I'm sorry but you have to leave!"**

 **"i live here."**

 **"NO YOU DO NOT!"**

Papyrus crawled down the hallway, ignoring the argument.

 **"Wait baby! I wants to say hi!"**

Papyrus stopped and turned his head to see Blood Blocks waddling down the hallway, still not used to walking yet. They plopped down on the floor, their diaper making a scrunchy sound and scooted closer to Papyrus using their legs.

 **"Hi."**

 **"Hi."**

Blood Blocks got up and waddled away.

 **"you're asking for a timeout missy."**

 **"BALOGNA! I'M A** ** _GOOD_** **GIRL!"** yelled Lolita stomping her foot.

Crawling into Bloodthirsty's room, Papyrus began to search the area.

 **"The fuck are you doing back here?"**

No Fear turned from his Sports Illustrated magazine and glanced to see what his brother was complaining about briefly before turning back around.

 _It's always little stuff with him...why'd he even come back?_

 **"That's not your toy chest!"**

 **"Leave him alone Cowboy..."**

Voila!

He found it!

Cheese.

 **"That doesn't belong in your mouth brat!"**

 **"ACK!"** Papyrus crawled away, carrying a yellow block in his mouth.

 **"Seriously kid, you can't be eatin' that. The paint could be poisonous or...something,"** said No Fear yawning and turning a page.

 **"Get off your ass and do something!"**

 **"Why? What for Cowboy? So he can cry? So he can scream? Nah man, I'm good."**

 **"YOU PIECE OF-"**

 **"Shut da' fuk up! Baby sweeping in dat cwib right...there."** said Papyrus, he pointed at the crib in between the two beds the boys were laying on. Inside was Bad Seed slumbering peacefully, holding Papyrus's scarf.

 **"I DON'T GIVE A-AH!"** Papyrus hit Bloodthirsty in the face with one of his nine wingding hands.

 **"Baby say shh!"**

 **"YOU LITTLE-STO-** ** _STOP THAT!"_**

 **"Shut up for five minutes and he will."**

 **"No I won't."**

No Fear got up and bent down to pick up Papyrus's block. **"So I guess you're done chewing on this then?"**

 **"*Gasp!* NOOOOOOO! DAT'S MAH _CHEESE!"_** yelled the baby bones grasping for his yellow block. Luckily No Fear gave it back to him smiling and it wound up back in the baby's mouth.

 **"Tank you..."**

 **"No problem lil' guy-"**

 **"WHAT'D YOU GIVE IT BACK FOR?!"**

No Fear didn't respond, he simply stuck his hands in his pockets and turned away, not wanting another argument to start up between he and his brother. Why did _he_ have to share a room with him? Why couldn't it have been someone else? ANYONE else?

 **"HEY I'M TALKING TO YOU!"**

 **"EERRRRRRNNNN!"** Bad Seed began to whine in her crib, her nap having been disturbed. Bloodthirsty was much louder than Spiral and Frisk.

 **"Now look what you done did! Da' baby woke up!"** cried Papyrus accusingly.

 **"So what?!"**

 **"I's leaving, you sucks!"**

This was not a good place for babies.

 **"YOU SUCK!"** screamed Bloodthirsty as Papyrus crawled out the door with his block. Poor Pappy's exciting day was turning more sour by the minute it seemed. He thought he was gonna get new toys and marry a princess, but instead he wound up left alone and caught in the middle of two fights, one of which was dangerous; he almost got stepped on today!

Stupid Snas, this was all HIS fault...

 **"where ya' going there kiddo?"** Papyrus crawled past Sans and out of the hole in the wall, ignoring him completely.

 **"uhh..bro? you alright buddy?"**

 **"I's going back to da' frosty pace..."** said Papyrus curtly, standing up and beginning to waddle. He had a feeling Sans was going to keep talking to him even though he CLEARLY didn't want to be bothered.

Sans walked after the baby bones, his hands in his pockets. **"all by yourself?"**

 **"All by myselves."**

 **"you sound mad lil' bro..."**

 **"I is. You takes me to hostile pace and leaved me awone! People don't help da' baby and they screams in my ears."**

 **"you don't *yawn* have ears..."**

Papyrus ignored him and put the block in his mouth, signaling that the conversation was finished.

 _Damn...he's really mad at me, isn't he?_

 **"i'm sorry pap, i can't-i can't think straight when i'm toon. i'm trying REALLY hard not to blow anyone up, but i can't help being obnoxious! whenever something funny pops into my head, i just-i...i can't** ** _control_** **myself!"**

Papyrus took the block out of his mouth. **"I's skele-DONE with yo' shit Snas-"**

 **"i know i've screwed up, but i never mean to upset anyone on purpose i swear!"**

 **"Then why you not tell puns? You tells da' puns then you gets tired..."**

 **"i can't think of any! i can't remember anything! i remember all the stuff i forgot about gaster, but whenever i try to think of a joke or remember one it just disappears! right when i think i have it...i don't think...that's supposed to happen."**

 _I was able to tell all kinds of puns when I first woke up in that asylum, I couldn't HELP but tell puns. My font was working normally then, but now..._

 **"...i'm sick pap. *sniff* i'm sick and i can't get better..."**

 **"You's sick?!"**

 _I'm broken..my font's messed up all over again. I can't fix it this time either._

 _I can't make myself do the things I know I NEED to do!_

 **"Maybe you just needs the medicines...?"**

 **"i know what you're hinting at, but i can't get myself to do the things i need to as a toon and i can't make a pulse sans thing while i'm not."** Sans put his hands over his face, pulling on his sockets slightly. **"i'm stuck pap...it's permanent too. i'll never get better..even if my font did let me make a potion i'd probably still have too much brain damage to get pulse sans to work."**

 **"If probablys was bumblebees we'd all have honeys for days."**

 **"*pfft!*heh heh ha ha, is that right?"**

 **"Yeah, do you likes honey?"**

 **"no...not really."**

 **"Then no more probablys! we gets you better big Buther, i pomise!"**

 **"heh heh heh...okay pap."**

 _He's so sweet..._

 **"We go finds another Pulse Snas! He gonna make you better!"**

 **"fonts don't wor-"** Sans trailed off, stopping in the room where he had fought Feast of Flesh.

 **"Why you stop?"**

The memory was faint, but it was there. Sans had always remembered the bad moments in life more clearly than the good and now it was paying off.

 _Fonts don't work on other skeletons, but I was able to drain the Devil Baby's HP...Pulse Sans is a Legendary VIRUS Font!_

 **"oh my god..."**

 _I can get better! I can fix this!_

 **"i know what to do! I KNOW WHAT TO DO PAP!"**

 **"Kay'."**

 _I need to grab myself out of a panel like I did Papyrus. I need to grab myself when I was Pulse Sans..._

 _Can I do it now though?_

 _I used a lot of magic zipping through the Underground, blasting through a wall I'll probably have to pay for..._

 **"Can we do da' teleports? Hotland sucks monkey."**

 **"tele-oh that's right! i can DO that! you wanna go home first little guy?"**

 **"Dat's why I asked..."**

 **"don't be an jerk or i'll leave you here. i remember you now pal, you know how to get back to snowdin on your own."**

 **"I tell upon you if you does. I tell em' you weaves da' baby** ** _allll_** **awone..."** said Papyrus smiling at nothing.

 **"is that right?"**

 **"Yep. I's gonna cry weal loud and then erybody gonna hates you."**

 **"who exactly's gonna hear ya' pap? there's nobody here!"**

 **"I'll makes em' come. Imma cry and then they gonna say 'I think I hears a cute baby over there' and then they gonna come pick me up and give baby da' love...then I tell on you!"** said Papyrus narrowing his eyes and pointing at Sans.

 **"heh heh ha, i love your imagination."**

 **"I's imagin-ning you in lava."**

 **"oh yeah why's that? does it look like fun?"** Sans smiled and bent over, putting his hands on his knees. **"you wanna go swimming pappy? does the baby want to go for a swim?"**

 **"Babies can't swim stink head!"**

 **"i could teach ya'. just throw you right in the shallow part so you can practice. exercise is good for ya'!"**

 _He's so cute._

 **"Then why doesn't you do it? Why you so fat?"**

 _And an asshole._

 **"i'm NOT."**

 **"Yes you are, you looks like da' moon-"**

 **"you better watch your mouth..."**

 **"You's a chubby bunny! Nyeh hee hee hee!"**

 **"i will slap the calcium right out your bones, kid-"**

 _RING!_

 _RING!_

 _RING!_

 **"I'll cry if you does, I'll cry weal loud in your big moon- _head!"_**

 **"and i'll twist yours off BUCKO, you aren't using it anyway!"**

 **"I USE MAH _BASTERS_ ON YO' _FACE!"_**

 **"you have fun with that, imma go home-"**

 **"NOOOOOO!"** Baby Papyrus put the block in his mouth and crawled after Sans.


	34. Chapter Thirty-Three: A Tiny Bit of Help

**Chapter Thirty-Three:**

 **A Tiny Bit of Help**

* * *

 **"...Hey Pappy?"**

 **"Hmm?"**

 **"Why are we sitting here watching tv?"**

 **"I don't feel like fixing the wall just yet."**

 **"Oh."**

 **"..."**

 **"Are we go-"**

 **"No we're not going to find Sans."**

 **"Why not?"**

 **"Because I'm sick of this nonsense and he knows his own way back, THAT'S why not."**

 _Freaking called him four times and he never picked up._

 _The human SAID someone needed to WANT to kill him in order to do so though and there's barely anyone left in the underground. He's in toon mode anyway so he should be fine...right?_

 _..._

 **"Well what about the old bag? Are we not looking for her either?"**

 **"We don't know where she is, but if she starts trouble it should appear on the news-"**

 **"Ohhhh! I thought you were slacking for a minute there Trashbag! Shame on me, I should have known better."**

 **"Yeah, go and check on the Human would you? It would be annoying if we had to go through all this again..."**

Papyrus sighed, remembering what he had witnessed only a short while ago. He had heard a commotion outside and gone out to investigate, only to find more than half the remaining townspeople ganging up on Chara, biting and clawing at them like madmen.

The taller skeleton had been absolutely appalled by the scene.

It was against the law and all around in bad taste for monsters in the Underground to fight in groups of four or more against one person. The monsters that lived in Mt. Ebott valued puzzles and so they valued fairness...or they were supposed to. What Papyrus had witnessed was nothing short of an angry mob, something he never thought he'd see in his lifetime. It worried him to death that the people no longer seemed to care for the law and he feared that the change in them would lead to an uprising and cost Asgore his throne and Papyrus, his home.

 _I got rid of every thief and murderer I could. I made sure this town was filled with no one but good people for the good of my brother, but if even the worst person can change then so too can the best._

 _What are we to do if everyone turns into a beast like me? I'm strong, but I have my limits..._

Papyrus had tried to stop the fight, but was immediately met with the same hostility as the child though no one knew his true colors. It pained him that they would be violent and cruel to not only a child, but someone of whom they probably thought was mentally challenged. The only silver lining he saw was the reminder that this was all a dream...the townspeople in the real world could and would never hurt him again and THESE townspeople were only violent because of Chara. No one hated Papyrus like in the real world, he was invisible to them just as he wished...just another citizen of no real importance.

 _But this dream is now my reality and w_ _hen this world is gone, that's it. I cannot afford to mess up my life again and if I don't be careful that's exactly what's going to happen. I need to protect the human or who knows what could happen? If the world resets, will I remember because it's MY dream? Will I make a mistake and be trapped in another nightmare? So many things could go wrong...and the human could reset or erase my world at any time too._

 **"Are you alright Pappy? You look a little out of it."**

 **"I'm fine, weren't you going to check on the child?"**

 **"Huh? You were SERIOUS?! Who cares about that troublemaker?!"**

 **"No one, but if we aren't kind to them, how can we expect kindness in return?"**

 **"Ugh, fine!"** Flowey hopped off the couch arm and used a vine to pull himself upstairs.

 _Sure, make FLOWEY do all the work. He doesn't have anything BETTER to do! Just go ahead and pile on all YOUR problems! I looooove doing favors and getting nothing in return...it's the best._

 _WHAP WHAP WHAP!_

Flowey beat on the door with his vines three times in quick succession.

 **"HEY BRAT, YOU STILL ALIVE?"**

 **"Mm...ugh.."**

 **"THEY'RE FINE PAPPY!"**

Flowey went back downstairs.

 **"YAHN!"**

 **"AHH!"**

Suddenly without warning, a cute little bundle of bones flew onto Papyrus smiling happily.

 **"AH! Nyeh heh heh heh heh! Sneaky little devil aren't you?"** Papyrus laughed and pulled his smaller self from his skull.

 **"GRR! WHAT THE CRAP?!"**

 **"Relax Flowey-"**

 **"RELAX?! HE ALMOST CRUSHED ME!"** yelled Flowey angrily. Baby Papyrus had SOMEHOW gotten upstairs and leaped from the balcony to the couch, landing on Papyrus's face and giving it a hug.

 **"He was nowhere near you, drama queen..."**

 **"FFFFFFFFFF!"**

 **"hey...sweetheart."** Sans glared at Papyrus from the balcony.

 **"Nice of you to join us Brother, I trust you had fun?"**

 **"no."**

 **"Shame."**

 **"..."**

 **"You wanna watch tv with us Smiley?"**

 **"i wanna know why you're at home instead of out looking for ME. what happened to protecting the princess?!"**

 **"Hee hee ha ha ha ha! I freaking love Toon Smiley!"**

 **"You left me, love. I'M doing what we're SUPPOSED to be doing-"**

 **"it's not my fault bro! what the hell?!"**

 _I freaking did everything I could to try and help you get better, but when I'M sick you watch tv?!_

 _What kind of knight watches tv when their princess is missing?!_

 **"You're fixing that wall by the way."**

 **"THE HELL I AM!"**

 _I'm not doing LABOR for you!_

 **"You are."**

 **"You sounds angry big Buther!"**

 **"I'M PISSED!"**

 **"Good, then could you kindly use your font to bring forth Pulse Sans? I'll explain later."**

 _Wha...?_

Sans blinked several times in confusion.

 **"Preferably today Brother."**

Sans quickly tried to do as he was told, not wanting his font to give out or turn him toon before he could pull himself up. How did he pull up his baby brother again?

 _I got really mad and at the same time I really wanted to see him. So if I just..._

 _ **"MMMMMMM!"**_

 **"i did it! c'mere horror me-"**

 _ **"SANS WAIT!"**_

 _ **"AHH! PAPYRUS!"**_

 _BLOOSH!_

Papyrus fired his gaster blaster as Feast of Flesh jumped up a panel... _their_ panel.

 **"Oh my god! HA HA HA HA! That thing's HIDEOUS!"** laughed Flowey. He had seen the girl on the lab footage, but seeing the real thing up close and personal was a whole other experience. He could feel her terrifying aura, smell her rotting body, and see the insane hunger in her dead eyes and it made the flower feel cold from head to root while also filling him with a strange sense of awe.

 **"DIE DEVIL BABY!"**

 _BLOOSH!_

 **"that doesn't work baby bro."**

 **"MMMMMMMM!"** Feast of Flesh got back up from the blast as if someone had only pushed her down. She crawled towards Sans either recognizing him as the Font she had been currently fighting or mistaking him for Pulse Sans, either way, HE was her main target.

 **"SANS GO UP A PANEL!"** yelled Papyrus in alarm.

 **"what about you?!"**

 **"NOW!"**

Sans did as he was told without even knowing how he did it.

 **"MMMMMM!"**

 ** _"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU LITTLE BEAST!"_** yelled Papyrus furiously.

The feral Font was unperturbed, she leaped at Papyrus and smashed her head against the wall as he dodged, leaving a dent.

 **"NYEH HEE HEE HEE!"**

Shaking her head she glared venomously at the baby bones laughing at her from the couch. **_"MMMMMMM!"_**

 **"Dat's mut moo gets!"** said Baby Papyrus chewing on his block. He cried out in surprise as the Font raced over to him at an incredible speed...

And took his cheese.

 **"NO! DAT'S MAH** ** _CHEEESE!"_**

 ** _"HEE HEE HEE!"_** Feast of Flesh crushed the block of wood in her jaws with a smile as if it were made of the same snow falling outside the window as the baby looked on in horror.

 **"*GASP!*"**

 **"Oh dear..."** said Papyrus watching the scene with dread.

 **"Oh no, not the cheese-"**

The baby bone's eye flared orange with rage and summoned his gaster blaster.

 **"GET DOWN!"**

 **"I _KILLS_ YOOOOOUUU!"**

 _BLOOSH!_

 _BLOOSH!_

 _BLOOSH!_

 _BLOOSH!_

Baby Papyrus fired his blasters at the girl over and over again absolutely livid, as Papyrus and Flowey hit the floor. The devastating attacks hit her dead on and kept on coming, but unfortunately Feast of Flesh repeatedly shook it off, getting up again and again only to get blasted once more.

 **"ho-holy sh-sh-shit dude..."**

 ** _"NYEHHHHHHAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"_**

 _BLOOSH!_

 _BLOOSH!_

 _BLOOSH!_

 _BLOOSH!_

Most of the living room was ruined at this point, the walls and floors scorched black beyond repair, though the furniture miraculously remained intact. Flowey hid behind the big screen tv in terror as the baby continued to fire and shriek in rage hoping he wouldn't be burned to a crisp while Papyrus took cover on the other side.

 ** _"DO SOMETHING TRASHBAG!"_** screamed Flowey covering his head with his leaves.

 ** _"CALM DOWN CHILD! THAT DOESN'T WORK!"_**

 ** _"NYEEEHHHHHHAAAHHHHHHHHH!"_** Baby Papyrus ignored him and continued his tantrum, blasting the girl once more.

 _BLOOSH!_

 **"pappy! up here pappy!"** said Sans waving his arms. **"look up here lil' bro!"**

The baby bones stopped firing and looked up at his big brother curiously. **"*Sniff* Nyeh...?"**

 **"FLOWEY, TO ME!"** called Papyrus.

Immediately the tiny plant jumped up and curled tightly around Papyrus's arm and fist, being careful to keep his thorns between his fingers. It was a neat little trick they learned for when Flowey got bored and decided to kill monsters with him at the Resort.

 ** _88_**

Papyrus hit Feast of Flesh using Flowey as a spiked knuckle and sent her flying back into the wall, blood splattering onto the wallpaper and floor.

 _It takes energy for her to regenerate, THAT'S her weakness._

 _If we keep attacking she'll eventually go down..._

 **"huh! uh! *huff*"** Sans tried to lift his baby brother to safety, but to no avail. It was all he could to even keep the panel open he was so exhausted.

 _SERIOUSLY?! THIS IS WHEN I'M NEEDED THE MOST!_

 **"MMMMMMMM!"**

 _ **"PAPPY WATCH OUT!"**_ cried Flowey as Feast of Flesh leaped at the baby.

 _ **"OH GOD!"**_

 _SCRUNCH!_

The Devil Baby ended up impaling herself on a wall of thick thorny vines as Papyrus breathed a sigh of relief. **"Good work Flowey."**

 **"MMMMGACK!"** The feral Font gagged as she was lifted into the air by her neck via a floating hand.

 _Pap's wingdings!_

 **"baby bro, no! leave this to the grownups kay' lil' buddy?"**

 **"SHE ATTACK DA' BABY AND EATED MY _CHEESE!"_**

 **"i know but-oh! oh _GOD!_ PAPYRUS NO!"**

 **"I...don't remember being this violent,"** said Papyrus wide-eyed. He and Flowey watched in disgust as Baby Papyrus began to pull the girl apart with his eight other hands as if she were a bug.

 **"NYEH HEE HEE HEE HEE! YOU'S GONNA PAAAY FOR MAH CHEESE!"** laughed the baby maniacally.

Feast of Flesh screeched in pain as she was dismembered by the eight hands, thrashing all the while. Her blood and bone marrow dripped from her torn sockets and covered the floor so thoroughly, Papyrus couldn't even tell what color it used to be.

 _Perhaps I gave Feast of Flesh the title of Devil Baby too soon..._

 **"Eww, gross! Isn't this gross Smiley?! Look at your baby brother-"**

 **"no *urp!* no thanks..."**

 _Why do they still_ _have so much energy?!_

 _Fucking kids..._

 **"I..don't get it. Why isn't she going down? What's-** **UGH! If I had my freaking wingdings I could probably help somehow! Or at least keep her hanging harmlessly in the air until-"**

 **"should i help bro?"**

 **"Absolutely not, you can barely keep that panel open!"**

 **"i know but-"**

 **"You couldn't even lift the little one!"**

 **"I CAN TRY AGAIN!"**

 **"NO."**

 **"WE HAVE TO TRY _SOMETHING_ PAP!"**

 **"NO SANS! JUST STAND THERE UNTIL-"**

Papyrus stopped mid-sentence as he suddenly realized why they were losing.

 _It's her feet._

 _Her feet and her Temmie Armor._

 _She doesn't regenerate her whole body like a normal Feast of Flesh would, she only repairs the MAJOR damage dealt to her. Her body's been taught that it doesn't NEED to waste so much energy on wounds she'll survive, because she lost her feet before she was awoken!_

 _..._

 _It's...my fault._

 **"Why you no die? You's posed' to die!"** said Baby Papyrus angrily.

 _ **"Chew you...kill you..."**_

 _I'm responsible for this...I separated her from her feet before I killed her..._

 **"Everyone's gonna die and it's all my fault..."**

 **"Don't give up Pappy! We can beat her, we just have to try different stuff!"**

Papyrus shook his head. **"We'll run out of energy before she does..."**

 _We can't trust Sans to be focused enough to teleport all four of us either, assuming he could even handle that much WITHOUT being mentally ill._

 _..._

 _..._

 _There's..literally no way out of this._

 _Sans is too unstable to use his magic properly, we can't teleport, we can't even run out the door without the Devil Baby following us._

 _We can't even jump into the panel with Sans, because it's in the middle of the freaking ceiling!_

Papyrus hung his head in despair.

 _I'm sorry Brother...I'm so so sorry..._

 **"*Sniff* This isn't fair..."**

 _I just wanted to protect you..set us free!_

 _I just..I just wanted to see the stars with you..._

 **"papyrus...?"**

 **"IT'S NOT FAIR! THIS IS _MY_ DREAM! _MY_ WORLD!" **

_BLOOSH!_

 _ **"WHY AM I SO MISERABLE IN IT?!"**_

 _BLOOSH!_

 _ **"WHY AM I DYING IN IT?!"**_

 _BLOOSH!_

 _BLOOSH!_

 **"papyrus..."**

Flowey frowned as he watched Feast of Flesh regenerate her limbs once more.

 _URGH! Nothing's working!_

 _Even together, Pappy and I can't take her out!_

 ** _"EAT PELLETS, YOU FUGLY SPAWN OF SATAAAAAAN!"_**

Feast of Flesh ate the pellets.

 _ARGH! MY PELLETS! THIS IS SUCH BULLSHIT!_

 **"ERRRRRMMMM! YOU'S SUPPOSED TO DIE BAD THING! WHY YOU STILL _HERE?!"_**

 _HOW DO PAPPY AND I BEAT THIS THING?!_

 **"MMMAAAHHHHKKKKK!"** The Font screeched louder as Baby Papyrus began crushing all her bones into fine powder, but again she healed herself, her ectoplasm quickly forming new bones where needed.

 _Maybe we...can't..beat this thing._

 _Maybe Pappy was right._

 _..._

 _..._

 **"oh no, the hands...!"**

 **"Huh?"** Flowey looked closely and saw that Baby Papyrus's wingdings were beginning to fade.

 **"*Yawn*"**

 _Brat's getting tired._

 _..._

 _..._

 **"Heads up Smiley!"**

 **"NYEH!"** Both Papyrus's yelped in surprise as Flowey used his vines to toss them both up to Sans.

 ** _"FLOWEY NO!"_**

In his surprise, Baby Papyrus lost his focus and unsummoned his wingdings. The hungry Font fell to the floor and headed towards the panel, her teeth gleaming and eyes flaring blue with integrity.

 _We can't beat her._

 ** _"CLOSE THE PANEL SMILEY!"_**

 _We have the strength, but not the abilities we need._

 ** _"WE CAN'T LEAVE WITHOUT YOU!"_** shouted Sans in horror.

 _Heh._

 **"You really ARE an idiot...aren't you?"**

 ** _"MMMMMMMM!"_**

 ** _"FLOWEY!"_**

 _WHAP!_

 **"*GASP!*"**

Flowey snapped his vine in front of Sans, startling him into closing the panel, and the Fonts were left speechless in a silent living room.


	35. Chapter Thirty-Four: Mistakes Were Made

**Chapter Thirty-Four:**

 **Mistakes Were Made**

* * *

 **"..."**

 **"..."**

 **"...bro?"**

Papyrus didn't respond.

 **"pap?"** Sans looked around the were still IN the living room, but they were now somewhere in the future...and the place was empty. The walls were splotched with dried blood and scorch marks from where the two Papyrus's fired their blasters and by the looks of it the battle had ended pretty abruptly as everything was almost the exact same way it had been when they had fought Feast of Flesh. Aside from the fact that the place was covered in dust as if no one had lived there in quiet awhile, there were no changes whatsoever...

Except for one.

 **"Fl-Flowey...?"**

In the middle of the living room lay a crushed golden flower.

 **"*Sob*"** Papyrus leaned over on his knees and began to cry, pressing the remains of his friend to his chest, his shoulders shaking with each sob.

 **"don't worry bro, as soon as i get my magic recharged-"**

 **"We..we can't BRING Flowey back!"**

Sans looked at the floor where the panel had once been. **"wh-why-"**

 **"If we take him out of the panel we leave our past selves behind! *sob* He's gone...he's..he's..."**

 _He's gone..._

 **"oh no..."** said Sans realizing what Papyrus meant.

 **"I don't gets it...I's confused."**

 **"we can't bring flowey back because if we do he won't be there to throw us up here...we'll die if he doesn't. no matter what panel we take him out of, we'll still die if he's not there to save us...i am so sorry bro."**

 **"*Sob*"**

 _That was Papyrus's best friend. The only person in the world who really understood and got along with him..._

 **"*Sob* Flowey..."** Papyrus's orange tears poured from his sockets, wetting his scarf.

 _I'm never going to see him again..._

 _I can't believe he did that for us..._

 _He was the only one who didn't make me feel gross for being myself! He liked the same things I did, he cheered me up whenever my thoughts got too dark...Flowey was the person I'd run to with things I couldn't share with anyone else, including Sans!_

 **"*Hic* I want Flowey back! *sob*** _ **I WANT MY FRIEND BACK!"**_

Sans hugged his brother from behind, unsure of how to help. It made him realize just how important Flowey was to their little group. He didn't have the talent Flowey had to put a smile on his brother's face in an instant and unlike Sans, the tiny plant was almost NEVER nervous around Papyrus. He had the ability to ruin sad moments by drawing attention onto himself and making Papyrus laugh...Sans too.

But he wasn't there now.

There was no one there to distract them from their sorrows, no one to make them forget their fear..replace it with anger or joy...

 _I was really scared when those doctors started throwing scalpels at us. I thought I had a fifty-fifty shot at being killed at any moment, but Asriel told a joke about Tori and made me laugh inside._

 _He made me feel better..._

 _I wouldn't doubt that whole reason Papyrus is alive right now is because he had someone to talk to during those years as the Great Papyrus. Flowey was his solace, the Ruins were Pappy's sanctuary, but now he's all alone. He has me, but I'm not as funny as Flowey and Papyrus is so different from me..._

Sans looked over and was shocked to see Baby Papyrus upset as well, the baby bones was crying silently nestled in the corner of the couch. It was pretty disturbing to see a baby cry without making a sound.

 **"pappy?"**

 **"..."**

Baby Papyrus crawled towards the front door and opened it with the help of his wingdings.

 **"PSSSSYYYYCHE!"**

Everyone jumped and turned to see Flowey behind the tv, winking with his tongue sticking out. **"HA HA HA HA HA! That's not me you idiots! Feast of Flesh doesn't eat flowers!"**

 **"..."**

 **"Did I fool ya'? I fooled ya' didn't I?"**

 **"..."**

 **"Aw come oooon, none of you thought that was funny?"**

 **"I'm going to burn you."**

 **"You's a bad flower!"**

 **"they're right dude, that wasn't cool-"**

 _BLOOSH!_

 **"PAPYRUS!"**

 **"I'M GOING TO BURN YOU TO** _ **CINDERS!"**_

 **"PAPPY NOOOOO!"**

 **"GET'S EM'! GET DAT BAD FLOWER!"**

Flowey ran as fast as his roots could carry him out the open door with Papyrus in hot pursuit along with Baby Papyrus waddling after him, the skeletons stopped dead in their tracks however when they saw what was outside.

 **"What on** _ **earth?"**_

 **"Oh crap! Get back in the house!"** whispered Flowey harshly.

Papyrus barely heard the tiny plant as he stared open-mouthed at the creature suspended slightly above him.

It appeared at first glance to be a woman, but from the waist down she had the body of some kind of black spider. Her hair, black as the night sky was the longest he'd ever seen and it twisted around her torso like the webs that now seemed to have taken over the Underground. Luckily her back was to him.

 **WARNING! SUMMONED CREATURE DETECTED!**

 **"*GASP!***

Papyrus quickly turned the volume off on his FontSearch, but it was too late. The spider woman turned around and smiled, lying down on the web and showing off her tarantula-like fangs.

 **"It seems I've a visitor..."**

 **"Hi."**

 **"Uhh..ha..."** Papyrus took a step back before quickly composing himself. **"GREETINGS MY FRIEND, I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! IT IS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU!"**

 _Oh my lord...PLEASE be friendly..._

 **"Hee hee hee! I can hear you just fine little lovely..."**

Papyrus was the world's greatest actor, but it didn't help him make the right acting _choices._ He had to use his brain for that and right now it was busy trying to figure out a way to avoid confrontation. He did NOT have the energy for another fight.

 **"My you're beautiful...who are you may I ask?"**

 _I don't know what this creature is, but it's got to be Symbol's. That means she might still be in the Underground somewhere!_

 **"My name? My name is Arachne. I have to say, it is rare to see someone so polite...at least in my presence."** Arachne giggled once more and slowly came down from her web using a string finer than Muffet could ever make.

 **"Keep your distance, if you please. I know not what creature you are, but your beauty is obviously a weapon. If you are as kind as you sound, take no step further."**

 **"Well aren't you a charmer-"**

 **"CHARM has nothing to do with it! Take another step and I will DISCARD my manners!"**

 **"What are you doing?! Just blast her bonehead!"** whispered Flowey harshly.

 **"Noooo! Don't bast da' spidie!"**

The baby loved spiders, he and Muffet used to have tea together at night when Daddy was asleep.

 **"I'm not going to blast her if she doesn't present herself to be a threat. I think this creature needs to be close in order to do any damage, that's why she's so lovely. She draws people in and they get caught in her webs-"**

 **"HA HA HA HA HA!"** Arachne laughed loudly, putting a hand to her chest. **"You are MOST amusing Papyrus! I think I like you..."**

 **"And I think I've warned you, in fact I KNOW I've warned you about coming any closer!"** Papyrus summoned two of his blasters. **"I WILL fire, if I have to!"**

 _Please work..._

 **"what's going on br-oh my jesus."**

 **"Look Snas! She pwetty! Look at da' pwetty spidie lady!"**

 **"iiii see her."**

 _This thing is huge!_

 **WARNING! SUMMONED CREATURE DETECTED!**

 _This thing is a summoned creature?_

 _Thank GOD._

 _She should disappear once another is summoned then._

 **"Not to be presumptuous, but is this your younger brother? He's adorable."**

 **"This is Sans and he is in fact, my older brother. If you were referring to the infant, he is simply a younger version of myself. Sans, this is Arachne and I believe she may be the creator of these fine webs you see about you."**

 **"..."**

 **"uhh, nice to meet you miss. these webs are a lot prettier than muffet's aren't they bro?"**

 _Are we trying to charm her into leaving us alone?_

 _Will that work?_

 _I don't know anything about this thing's history..._

 **"Indeed they are and believe it or not, they're as strong as they are breathtakingly beautiful. I've seen her lying in one."**

 **"They sticky-"**

 **"Don't touch them, you'll ruin the design! I'm so sorry-"**

 **"It's alright dear...I actually quite enjoy it when people praise my work. It's good to see that I've still admirers."** Arachne sighed, remembering a time long ago when countless amounts of people would come by and stare at her weaving in awe. Her life had been absolutely perfect...until that jealous bitch Athena ruined power mad goddess had lost a challenge that she herself agreed to take on and afterwards had put a curse on Arachne after losing like the talent-less wretch she was.

She smiled, amused by the fact that even as a grotesque monster, she could STILL weave better than Athena ever could. While Athena faded in memory, Arachne's descendants continued to entrance people with their designs, inspiring many artists and other weavers the world over.

 _She and I will live forever in legend, but only I will have my work viewed for eternity._

 _Foolish goddess. Does she truly believe I care for my appearance? the beauty of my WORK is all I care for. This curse only proves that I was right all along. Athena is a vain, arrogant, child; immature and as embarrassing to behold as her tapestries._

 **"You know, I didn't always look like this. I was once a human if you can believe it. I was a human girl with more talent in my hands than the gods of Olympus had in their entire bodies."**

 **"Seems it's yet to diminish."**

 **"Of course. Weaving is all I do now; I weave to catch my prey, I weave to build my home, I weave to catch the water from the rain..."**

 **"Dat sounds boring."**

 **"Oh no little one, weaving is my passion! It was my livelihood when I was human in fact! People so adored me..."** Arachne lay down and rested her head in her arms dreamily.

 **"What screwed you over?"**

 **"Flowey!"**

 **"Athena. The so-called goddess of wisdom and beauty."**

Everyone looked at one another, but each of them shook their head, indicating that they had no idea who Athena was.

 **"Hee hee hee! I knew it. You don't know her at all do you?"**

 **"nope. is she the old lady that makes us forget things?"**

 **"*Sigh* No Brother, the old woman is Symbol and the goddess who makes us forget things is Lethe."**

 **"You know of Symbol?"**

 **"We do. She has destroyed my brother's mind and...we wish to cure him of the damage."**

 _If I tell her we wish to destroy Symbol she may attack us. That is her summoner after all._

 _Without Symbol, Arachne will disappear and she knows it._

 **"the damage is permanent though, don't we need pulse sans?"**

 **"I know not who Pulse Sans is, but I do know that there is a god by the name of Asclepius that is said to be a divine healer of sorts. People in my time would seek his temple and pray to him in order to cure their madness. I believe Panacaea is even more dependable...but the way your brother is looks and is behaving..."** Arachne looked at Sans warily. She had been summoned enough times to have learned about a certain Font that always kept their hands in their pockets...and had that face shape.

One of the easiest ways to spot the Font was to look at their smile, for they were one of the rare Fonts that had unique mouth shapes. The Font she had drained the blood out of earlier had a mouth full of needle-like teeth that were used to pierce through almost anything, she had no idea what their name was, but they were an excellent source of food and weren't too hard to handle.

The Font she was thinking of however, WAS.

 **"He is, in fact, Comic Sans."**

 _I knew it._

 _He has the smile of a cartoon skeleton instead of a real one._

 **"Hm, in that case your brother may not be curable I'm sorry to say. Cartoons are naturally mentally ill, if his illness is cured completely-"**

 **"i'll lose my font."**

 **"Precisely. However, if you do not regain control of yourself..."**

 _The entire world could be put in jeopardy. No one would be able to stop me unless they killed me._

 **"i'll probably be killed in my sleep eventually."**

 **"Unless you create something capable of keeping you awake. Comic Sans is said to be able to pull anything out of his pockets like a toon. If he pulls out something that keeps him toon eternally...we would all be doomed. He could be blown up by a nuke and still survive."**

 **"What's a nuke Pappy?"** asked Flowey.

 **"I believe it's a type of cola."**

 **"What?"**

 **"I do not wish to rush you, but a decision must be made. My summoner sleeps within the house beyond you, guarded by myself and a small child with incredible strength. I cannot enter the abode due to my size, so I beseech you to be cautious."**

Arachne leaped high into the air and shot a string up towards the ceiling of the Underground, using it to pull herself up gracefully and lie in one of her giant webs, her head once again resting in her arms and her eyes closed.

 **"Gosh, we sure did get lucky didn't we Trashbag? I've been here alone for a couple of days and I tell ya' she's probably sucked the blood out of..hmmm...a third of the Underground's population? Not that there were many people left to begin with-"**

 **"Enough."**

 **"what do you want to do bro?"**

 **"Me? This is YOUR font Sans, I can't make this decision for you."**

 **"you're the one who has to live with me pap. do you want me to be normal and have a different font, or do you want to fix walls every morning?"**

 **"I'm not fixing that wall."**

 **"well i'm not fixing it, that's your room pal-"**

 **"THAT YOU DESTROYED!"**

Flowey sighed in annoyance and walked back into the house through the door Sans hadn't bothered to close. He made his way upstairs and whapped at the door with a vine.

 _WHAP WHAP WHAP!_

 **"*Sigh* What do you want Flowey?"**

 **"You don't sound to happy to hear from me,"** whined Flowey.

 **"No one's EVER happy to hear from you-"**

 **"We have visitors today BRAT, so don't embarrass me kay'?"**

 _Visitors?_

 _It might be Black Widow again bringing along that annoying detective. Probably wanting to apologize to Papyrus again...even though he's been gone for-_

 _I don't know Chara, Flowey sounded more obnoxious than usual, he must to be excited about something._

Chara glanced over at Symbol, she lay on Papyrus's bed sleeping soundly. Her chest rose and fell with each breath she took despite not having any lungs. The child had taken the liberty of catching her when a certain detective told them some..interesting..information.

* * *

 **"Rise and shine kiddo!"**

 **"*GASP!*"**

 **"Relax bo, it's just me. Heard ya' got into a jam earlier today for snatching up a bone baby-"**

 **"I was babysitting for Papyrus."**

 **"Yeah I figured as much,"** said Sinner Script lighting a cigar. **"No offense, but you gotta real bad rap here in the Underground. Can't remember talking to anyone who DIDN'T want ya' to do the dance."**

 _He sure does smoke a lot..._

 **"You're pretty tough kiddo! Cutting down those chumps with a frying pan like that, personally I'd of used at LEAST a chive."**

 _Is it okay for him to smoke in here? This is Papyrus's room..._

 _So? He left us with your crappy friend, we don't owe him anything._

 _Baby Papyrus is a HORROR, he's supposed to be a handful Partner._

Sinner Script looked at Chara suspiciously. **"Pretty quiet aren't you? Most kids would be rushing to finger people, hoping I'll get em' sent to the big house, but you..."**

 **"Why are you here?"**

Sinner Script turned his head and blew out some smoke. **"I was hired to find the baby, but I'm still on a case. First thing's first, you know?"**

 **"Is this about all the Horrors in town?"**

 **"Sort of, this is about why they're all Horrors to begin with. You see, Horrors are usually created when someone gets knocked off. If humans are filling each other with daylight it means there aren't enough resources to share, which means the population is too high-"**

 **"And so Horrors are created and they eat the humans to balance things out, I KNOW about Fonts already, I want to know why you're HERE,"** said Chara impatiently. Their head still hurt like hell from the fight and it was embarrassing to know they had had to be saved by Papyrus of all people.

Needless to say they weren't in the best of moods.

 **"I'm HERE because the whole town's cemetery was apparently filled with murdered cats and kittens, now why do you suppose that is?"**

 **"Cats and kittens?"**

 **"You know, dames and eggs."**

 _I don't get it._

 _Dames I know means girls, so eggs might mean guys Partner._

 _Oh, right right...okay._

 **"So let me guess, they hired you because they think a Font is responsible right? Because it sure as hell couldn't have been a plague or anything..."**

The detective laughed. **"You don't like the way Fonts are treated either eh? Nice to be spitting with a human that isn't a pushover in more ways than one for once! I had the exact same thought jingling around in my noggin too actually, but there's never been any rumble in town about a plague. Not even in the library archives."**

 **"So why-uh uh, no way! NO WAY!"**

 _What is it Chara?_

 **"Oh wow, you DO know a lot about Fonts! Yep, it's exactly what you're thinking, Summoning Fonts are popping back up."**

The child's mouth dropped open in disbelief.

Summoning Fonts? Re-emerging? Humans were supposed to be making sure those Fonts never came back! It was important for the entire race and planet's survival that Fonts who could summon things like deities and dragons be killed with no exceptions until there were enough civilized Fonts to combat whatever they summoned. Chara didn't like that they weren't even given the option of rehabilitation, but they were mature enough to understand what the alternative would be if a Font like Arcade pulled a video game character that could destroy the world out of their handheld.

Was there really a Summoning Font somewhere near Mt. Ebott?

And did it really fill up a graveyard with murdered humans?

 _HOW?! HOW COULD ONE GET AWAY WITH THAT?! HOW WERE THEY NOT CAUGHT?!_

 _What are you TALKING about chara?_

 **"I have enough evidence to safely say the one responsible for emptying that town-"**

 _ **"EMPTYING?!"**_

 **"Yep, square. Emptying, and the Font is not only still around, but they were the ones making people disappear or scram out to the city-"**

 _ **"HOW?! HOW DID THEY GET AWAY WITH THAT?!"**_

 **"Ugh, easy there pally, I don't have ears, but-"**

 _ **"THE CF IS PRACTICALLY RIGHT NEXT TO THE MOUNTAIN!"**_

 **"IT'S THE _MIST_ KID. A GOOFY OLD BIRD NAMED SYMBOL MADE A MIST THAT MAKES YOU YOURSELF GOOFY. I PAID THE CF A VISIT TOO, THE BIG CHEESE THERE SHOWED SIGNS OF-"**

 **"You don't need to yell..."**

 **"ARE YA' SURE KID? I WANNA MAKE SURE YOU HEAR ME-"**

 **"ALRIGHT, I get it. I'll lower my vol- _SYMBOL'S_ THE FONT?!"**

Sinner Script winced and drew back a bit.

 _Could you explain to me what's going on please?_

 _Later Frisk, this is important. We need to know as much about this as possible._

The detective however, didn't seem to want to say anything more on the subject for some reason. He rubbed his face in annoyance and walked out of the room silently, unhappy that he was out of cigars.

 **"HEY WAIT!"**

* * *

When Sinner Script left, Symbol immediately greeted them next. Apparently she had been told by the detective that Chara could protect her from the "demons" that appeared to punish her and the unbelievers. She had luckily read about the Angel of Mercy prophecy on the walls of the Underground and of course believed 100% that the chosen one was Frisk..the human who had shown her kindness and was brave enough to try and rescue the sinning boy at the asylum.

The human who accepted Fonts, freed the monsters, and forgave the sinful...

They were her salvation and she worshiped them like any other holy one, falling to her knees and begging them for their help, claiming that a Font with sharp teeth had attacked her and the followers. In order to protect her the holy ones sent a deity to fight them off and they succeeded, wrapping up the Hungry Font in a strong web. The price of her protection however, was the lives of her two followers Forbidden and Blasphemy. The Goddess Arachne carried them away, never to be seen again.

Symbol had later said that the sharp-toothed Font's demise was unjustified. Whoever she was, she was only hungry and because of Symbol she lost her life when she SHOULD have gotten a meal. Arachne also killed most of the monsters who had attacked Chara as a type of sacrificial tribute to the Angel of Mercy, saying that those who harmed the holy ones would and should pay with their lives.

Chara was not pleased.

 _Why does this troublemaker even HAVE friends? She killed almost all of her followers!_

 _It was CLEARLY an accident! She didn't summon that thing on purpose, she was just as frightened as everyone else-_

 _That's no excuse! She ORDERED that spider lady to attack the monsters here, plus could get her font changed at the CF if she wanted! She just doesn't want to!_

 _Weren't you against Horrors having their fonts changed?_

 _NO! I was against people trying to change fonts because they thought they were weird, not dangerous! Dirt2 Death was dangerous too and we argued all the time about him accidentally burying my pets! If you're a danger to your friends and family you SHOULD change, assuming you love them of cour-_

Chara was cut off as they noticed Papyrus and Sans entering the room, Flowey perched on the taller skeleton's shoulder.

 **"Don't you knock?"**

 **"On the door to my room? No. I dont'."**

 **"It's MY room now..."**

 **"I don't think so Human, I PAY for this place..."**

 **"*pfft!* no you don't!"**

 _Chara, we can only hold one Font at a time!_

 _Oh right, whoops! Thanks Partner._

 **"HEY OLD LADY, DOES THIS LOOK LIKE A RETIREMENT HOME TO YOU? GET YOUR BUTT UP!"**

Symbol jolted awake and looked around her in confusion. **"What is this?! Why are YOU here?!"**

 **"relax miss..."**

 **"The goddess Arachne requests that you summon Panacaea in order to ensure the earth's survival,"** said Papyrus glaring down at her.

 **"Is too! I seens it! Spidie lady say you gonna help big Buther!"**

 **"That sinner is beyond help."**

 **"YOU are the one who has sinned. Not only have you killed innocents, but you've refrained from doing anything about it!"** said Papyrus angrily.

 **"I've killed no one! The holy ones send demons when they aren't respected and they only kill those who are to blame!"**

The taller skeleton's eyes blazed an furious orange.

 _THIS is why there were so many Horrors around! Everyone buried in that cemetery was driven mad from her mist and they most likely murdered each other. That's probably why people were "disappearing" and moving away...why the streets were so empty...everyone was murdered and so they became Horrors._

 **"This is not a request woman, do as we say or you will die!"**

 **"You think death scares me? HA! The gods will welcome me-"**

 **"after disobeying one of them? i don't think so old lady, summon panacaea or whatever before another 'demon' shows up."**

 **"He is right Symbol,"** said Chara. **"The holy ones must be obeyed."**

Symbol glared at Sans venomously before using her font and summoning the goddess requested. **"This won't change what you are Sans-Serif."**

 _I hope you're right._

The comedian looked at his brother and hugged him tightly before turning to the goddess.

 **"Greetings Font, I am Panacaea. With my power, you shall be healed of all and any ailments, if you so choose. I sense a sickness in you small one, you ARE in need of my blessings."**

 **"yeah...heh. it's funny...i used to hate my font with all my heart..i used to hate myself...but now i only want to be who i am. i'm afraid...i want to stay comic sans, but..."**

Panacaea touched Sans' forehead lightly and a bright light enveloped him. It seemed to fill his entire skull and for a moment he grinned, imagining what he must look like.

 _Probably...a flashlight..._

Sans collapsed.

 **"SANS!"**

 **"Worry not, he has simply been sapped of his strength. Overwhelmed by the blessing, but fine nevertheless."**

 **"i don't feel like i used to back in the asylum though...are you really panacaea?"**

 **"She'd better be,"** said Papyrus glaring at Symbol.

 **"My job as the Greek goddess of healing is to destroy what ails you small one. I've returned you to the state you were happiest in."**

Sans tried to use his font and Papyrus gasped as he saw that only one eye had lit up.

 **"Sans you're font is...!"**

 **"It is back to half strength as this is the state of which he will be happiest. I heal what ails you and ONLY what ails you. You enjoy yourself, so yourself you shall remain. Until you need me again summoner, I bid you farewell."** Panacea disappeared, seemingly exploding into a mass of magic that enveloped the room.

 **"Are you happy now?! Kindly leave an old woman in peace!"**

 **"HEH HEH HA HA HA HA HA!"** Sans laughed happily and rushed into Papyrus, wrapping his arms around his torso.

 _It's okay! It's really okay! I'm still me!_

 _The me that can't hurt or annoy anyone!_

 **"You're awful happy about losing all that power Comedian..."**

 **"i don't need it kid, i have my family! ha ha ha ha!"**

 **"..."**

 _Chara?_

 _Leave me alone._

 _BLOOSH!_

 _FLOOSH!_

 **"YAAAY! BABY WINS!"**

 **"PAPYRUS NO!"**

 **"NYEH HEE HEE HEE!"**

Sans turned to see a smoking ruin where Papyrus's bed once stood. **"really bro?"**

 **"I gots her big Buther! I gots da' lady that made-ed you sick!"**

 **"And ruined my bed. Way to go."**

 **"Is ugly bed."**

 **"hee hee ha ha ha!"**

 _He's such an asshole!_

Papyrus smiled as he hugged his smaller brother, happy to hear him laughing so much...WITHOUT the madness within. **"I'm glad you're alright Sans...I didn't let you see it, but I was frightened. Terrified. I've been spending most of my day in despair, drowning in it. Walking in here felt like taking steps toward the gallows."**

Frisk continued gazing at the smoking bed while the brothers talked, deep in thought.

 _Hey Chara...didn't Symbol tell us she was a Legendary Font?_

Chara didn't respond.

 **"you already knew she and pulse sans could've erased my font?! why didn't you tell me?!"**

 **"Why? So we can both suffer? No thanks."**

 **"bro, you don't have to suffer by yourself anymore. you have all of us to help you through whatever you're going through..."** said Sans looking up at him.

 **"There was no other solution to this problem and making others suffer with me is selfish and despicable when it's the people I love. My job is to protect you, not use you as an emotional pack mule."**

 _Especially when your heart is so fragile..._

 **"it'd be easier on you though if you'd just let us help..."**

 **"Nyeh heh heh..that's sweet of you Brother, but allow me to carry my own burdens. It makes me stronger in the long run-"**

 **"no it doesn't, it wears you out! i KNOW papyrus, you may not feel it now, but eventually you're going to be too tired to keep going. i've been through it and it's not fun. it can kill you if you don't take it easy every once in awhile."**

 _Take it..easy?_

 **"*Sigh*"**

 **"lemme help pap, i want to help support you. heh..that's what couples do, isn't it?"** Sans winked at Papyrus, remembering his weird princess persona.

Papyrus smiled into Sans' shoulder. **"Nyeh heh heh, I suppose you're right. Alright Brother, from now on I'll share my worries with you. With all of you."**

 **"Pass."**

 **"Yeah, pass."**

 **"I wants to go home."**

 **"you guys** _ **suck..."**_

 **"Worry number one, thanks to the heroic efforts of my smaller self, we no longer have any way to get him home."**

 **"Uh oh!"**

 _Uh oh is right._

 _We could of asked Symbol if there was something or someone she could summon to send him home, but Pap killed her._

 _Looks like Baby Papyrus is going to be stuck with us for awhile._

 **"shit."**

 **"Indeed."**

 **"Imma go pay wit da' doggies. You pay wit the baby Chara?"**

 **"Sure, why not? It's night time now though, so I can't stay out long."**

 _You're not gonna capture-_

 _He's not Comic Sans anymore and Papyrus will kick my ass. Our goal is to find a way to free Horror remember?_

 _..._

 _What?_

 _Nothing._

Chara and Baby Papyrus went downstairs to go play in the snow.

 **"hey..bro?"**

 **"Yes? What is it Brother?"**

 **"you know i'll..probably be fine if you never got your training. i'm pretty fast and i can teleport, so...maybe we should keep you here?"**

 **"Sans-"**

 **"i can give you the childhood you should of had papyrus! i can make it so that you never have to go through** _ **any**_ **of gaster's crap! we can raise you together with the love you SHOULD of gotten!"**

 _I can make you happy._

 _I WANT to make you happy..._

 **"..."**

 **"you don't HAVE to go through what you went through. keeping secrets, feeling lonely, pretending to be someone you're not, i can erase all of that. i can erase it all and make you better..."**

 **"Sans, no."**

 **"why? why not? wouldn't you like a happy childhood? wouldn't you like to NOT live in a constant state of paranoia for years on end? i don't get it..."**

 _CLACK!_

 **"I'm proud to be who I am. I may be a tad unbalanced, but the pride I feel when I see you makes me happy. I enjoy being your protector and I want to keep the skills I've acquired so I can keep doing so."**

 _He's so sweet and thoughtful...Sans really has changed._

 **"then how do i help you? what can i do to make it so those memories don't hurt? i KNOW they have to bother you, it's probably horrible going to sleep once a week and having nightmares..."**

 **"I'll be fine Brother."**

 **"no, there must be something i can do! just tell me what you want pap and i'll do it! no matter what it is!"**

 _I want to be useful like Flowey._

 _I don't have my full font, but I still want to make you smile..._

 **"Tell you what I want huh?"**

Sans nodded.

Papyrus smiled. **"Isn't it obvious?"**

Sans shook his head as Papyrus scooped him up in his arms.

 **"I wanna watch the stars with you. Nyeh heh heh heh heh!"** Papyrus nuzzled his brother's skull playfully and happily. Finally...finally he could see the stars he had worked so hard for so long to show his brother WITH his brother...

 **"Aww...you two make such a cute couple!"**

Sans turned to look at Flowey, annoyed. **"you sure do like attention don't you buttercup? don't tell we're a gazillion years in the future and you still don't have life!"**

 **"On the contrary Smiley Trashbag! I have to go tell Undyne the news!"** exclaimed Flowey, doing his little wiggly-dance.

 **"It's alright Flowey, she'll find out on her own."**

 **"Yeaaah, but I wanna see the look on her face when I tell her** _ **Smiley screwed her over!**_ **HA HA HA HA HA HA!"**

 **"Nyeh?"** Papyrus and Sans both looked at the tiny plant in confusion.

 **"what are you-SON OF A BITCH!"**

 **"Ohhhhh dear,"** said Papyrus putting a gloved hand to his mouth. **"we forgot to bring back Alphys didn't we?"**

 **"SON OF A** _ **BITCH!"**_

 _ **"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"**_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Welp, that's the end of Fonttale: Waking the World...and my endings still suck. Oh well, I'm already working on Fonttale 3, but I'm also making Fonttale art for the chapters on AO3 and Wattpad. If you want to see them you can go read it again there, also my tumbler is Specialmindz and it is COMPLETELY devoted to Fonttale. If you all have any questions about the au, that's the perfect place to ask. There's even a Fonttale Forum for you all to chat about the au if you want! The link is in my profile, or you could just type in "Fonttale" in the search box after hitting "Fourm"

By the way, all the fonts I used exist and can be downloaded for free on the web. I never make up fonts, but that's just a personal rule of mine.

You have my permission to do whatever you want with the au. Make stories, music, comics, drawings, whatever you want even if it's NSFW. This au was crafted to benefit everyone, not just myself.


End file.
